


Gods & Monsters

by JennaHerondale



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 205,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaHerondale/pseuds/JennaHerondale
Summary: Le istruzioni erano semplici: sedurre e distruggere Harry Styles. Non hanno mai pensato alla possibilità che Louis potesse innamorarsi davvero. Quindi, naturalmente, è esattamente quello che ha fatto.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gods & Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090982) by [Velvetoscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetoscar/pseuds/Velvetoscar). 



> Questa è la traduzione italiana di 'Gods & Monsters' di VelvetOscar (mizzwilde on Tumblr).  
> La ripubblico qui perché ho avuto problemi con EFP.  
> Grazie a Sole per il betaggio.

_Gods and Monsters_  -- Lana del Rey

 

Le porte in mogano dell’ascensore si aprono con un leggero _ding_ , i pulsanti d’oro luccicanti. Louis vorrebbe riempirli di impronte, rendere meno perfetta quella lucentezza eccessivamente curata – ha ancora le dita oleose di patatine che ha trovato nel frigo di quel ragazzo. Qualsiasi fosse il suo nome. Lucas? Qualcosa di simile.  
Esce dall’ascensore, camminando sul liscio pavimento di legno color cioccolato fondente, strisciando le scarpe ad ogni passo. Lo sporco lascia macchie sulla cera fresca, il che è piacevole. È sempre appagante mandare le cose un po’ a puttane. Le persone – specialmente _queste_ persone – sono troppo immacolate. Troppo piene di sé, preoccupate di come le cose potrebbero apparire, di come _loro_ potrebbero essere percepite.  
Chi se ne fotte, sinceramente.  
Sorridendo compiaciuto dalle strisciate, prosegue lungo l’ingresso, Kurt Cobain che grida “Where did you sleep last night?” dalle cuffie infilate dentro le orecchie. Il migliore, quel Cobain. È come se, qualsiasi cosa cantasse, caricasse le corde vocali con ogni sprezzante, tremenda e schifosa sensazione abbia mai sentito, strappandola fuori dal corpo, buttandola fuori e poi giù per le gole altrui. È puro, sapete? E reale. Così fottutamente… reale.  
A Louis piacciono le cose reali.  
Nonostante questo, probabilmente ora dovrebbe uscire dalla sua realtà ed entrare nel mondo dove si trova attualmente – quello falso. Ironico, no?  
Si toglie le cuffiette, infilandole nella schifosa giacca in jeans che puzza di fumo pungente e nicotina stantia. Con i suoi piccoli buchi e le cuciture strappate. Consumata per tutte le volte in cui è finita sul pavimento. Squarciata dalle continue fughe attraverso recinzioni in ferro arrugginito. Sapete… il solito. Una vita incantevole. Glielo scriveranno sulla tomba: ‘Qui giace Louis Tomlinson. Ha vissuto una vita incantevole.’  
Ad essere onesti, comunque, è probabilmente il modo in cui verrà ricordato. Incantevole. Forse un paio di altre cose, ma incantevole è sicuramente il primo della lista.  
“Torneremo stasera, tesoro,” dice improvvisamente una voce altolocata di donna, mentre Louis continua a camminare all’interno dell’appartamento. Suona come se fosse costituita da diciotto carati d’oro e raso. Ricorda crema anti rughe e profumo costoso. _Immacolata_.  
“Va bene, mamma,” dice la voce di Liam, indifferente. “Tornerete per cena? O mando qualcuno a prendermi qualcosa?”  
Prendergli qualcosa? Louis non può fare a meno di sbuffare – Liam è proprio un fottuto principe. Piccolo principe preppy e viziato. _Sexy_ principe preppy e viziato. È irritante, ma dal momento che a Louis piacerebbe succhiargli il cazzo di nuovo e la casa pullula di carte di credito, può mettere da parte i suoi capricci. Liam sa di soldi: il sapore preferito di Louis.  
“Sarà meglio,” dice sua madre, e Louis sente un fruscio di vestiti e il tintinnio di una borsa. “Ti faremo sapere se ceneremo qui in zona.” Dice con evidente disgusto non appena Louis entra nella stanza, scacciando le sue stesse parole con un rapido gesto della mano. Non appena lo scorge, inarca un sopracciglio con disgusto pari a quello di un cattivo Disney, squadrandolo con occhi nocciola che gridano parole che il rossetto delicato non potrebbe mai dire.  
Louis non prova neanche a camuffare il sorrisetto quando incrocia il suo sguardo. Lei lo _odia_.  
Louis è povero, vedete. Proviene dall’ _altra_ parte della città (umph) ed è “sporco” e “rozzo” e “pericoloso” e “poco rispettabile” e tutte quelle altre fottute parole che vengono associate a chi non possiede un autista o una casa estiva.  
Fanculo, signora, grazie.  
“Salve, Martha,” saluta Louis allegramente, assicurandosi di mostrare i denti e sollevare le guance nel sorriso meno sincero che riesce a fare. Fa scivolare le mani nelle tasche della giacca – e, Dio, lei odia quella giacca ancor più di quanto odi Louis. Le sue labbra sono completamente arricciate mentre traccia i suoi movimenti, le narici contratte. Come se potesse annusarlo, o qualcosa del genere. Sentire il sudore e l’abuso di droga e l’amarezza e lo sperma secco e i vicoli ciechi.  
Louis spera che lo senta.  
“Tomlinson,” riesce a proferire prima di superarlo – percorrendo la via più lunga, la via che la porta il più lontano possibile da Louis. Non vuole toccare gli animali selvatici, e tutte quelle cose lì.  
Louis ride a voce alta quando lei esce, lanciando la testa all’indietro. Non è così divertente, ma Louis vuole esprimere il proprio pensiero. Stupida vacca.  
Quando si calma, abbassando la testa, incontra lo sguardo di Liam, che sta sorridendo a sua volta, compiaciuto e annoiato. Come sempre. Oggi è particolarmente preppy – indossa una delle sue polo e quei ridicoli jeans che sembrano logori e rovinati perché è stato detto ai bambini delle fabbriche clandestine di strapparli proprio così. Le sue scarpe da ginnastica sono enormi e immacolate, il suo orologio rifinito di pietre preziose, e i suoi capelli sono sistemati alla bell’e meglio, considerando che non c’è poi tanto da sistemare.  
“Tomlinson,” fa eco Liam, ma il suo tono, rispetto alla strega del mare, è tinto con intrigo e diletto e tutti gli altri accenni di uno a cui hanno appena portato il piatto principale.  
“Mi hai chiamato?” comincia Louis, sbattendo le palpebre e inclinando la testa di lato in maniera civettuola, solo per sicurezza, perché sa che i suoi occhi sono più belli alla luce, sa che i suoi zigomi tagliano l’aria. È un buon seduttore, deve essere sincero. Se c’è una cosa che Louis possiede, è il sex appeal. Nessuno gli ha mai detto di no.  
Liam osserva i suoi movimenti con gli occhi che si illuminano – Louis non se lo fa scappare, mai – e allarga il sorriso, occhieggiando irrefrenabilmente il ragazzo davanti a lui. Il che va bene. A+, persino. È solo questione di tempo prima che Louis riesca a fare suo Liam. Il ragazzo non è fatto di acciaio – cederà. Lo fanno sempre tutti.  
Ed è quello di cui Louis ha bisogno.  
“I tuoi capelli,” risponde Liam, camminando lentamente verso di lui, le mani nelle tasche di quei jeans orrendi. Non è proprio la tipica camminata impettita – è quella della ricchezza, della popolarità, del potere. Liam cammina come se avesse il potere nelle sue mani. È una cosa che irrita Louis tanto quanto lo eccita. Ha bisogno di potere, ha bisogno di ricchezza. Non ha uno straccio di soldi né uno scopo nella vita, non ha neanche una casa – dorme sui letti dei ragazzi o sui divani degli amici, e ha un lavoro di merda come barman/aiuto-cameriere perché ha mollato la scuola, perché… be’. Questa è la sua storia.  
Il fatto è che a Louis serve uno come Liam. Non è pratico di amore e romanticismo e normalità – la gente è spregevole, ad essere onesti – ma non è contrario a trovare una regolare fonte di guadagno che si accosti a del sesso eccellente. E no, non ha mai fatto sesso con Liam, ma.  
Ma cederà.  
“Sembri un teppista di strada,” continua, occhi sicuri e ricchi e rilassati quando raggiunge Louis, toccando i suoi capelli acconciati che gli hanno portato via più tempo del solito, arruffati e tirati su in uno stile anni cinquanta, perché a Louis piace fare colpo, gli piace essere in ordine.  
Louis scaccia immediatamente via la mano – non si tocca. A meno che non sia una zona erogena, nessuno può toccarlo, cazzo. Spazi personali, grazie. “Che cazzo sarebbe? Un _teppista di strada_ ,” lo imita, percependo una scintilla di divertimento quando Liam sbatte le palpebre sorpreso. Non sei così potente ora, eh?  
Un’ombra attraversa il viso di Liam mentre esamina la mano scacciata, le spesse sopracciglia corrugate in un’espressione irritata. “Una puttanella,” dice bruscamente.  
“Ah,” annuisce Louis tranquillamente, osservando Liam flettere le dita con completa indifferenza. “Be’. Non ho mai detto di non esserlo.”  
Le labbra di Liam si incurvano in un ghigno. A Louis non frega proprio un cazzo.  
“Quindi,” comincia Liam, allontanandosi, e la sua voce non è più maliziosa, ma dritta al punto. Si comporta sempre così quando non riesce ad avere la meglio su Louis. Proprio un piccolo principe viziato. E non è una sorpresa, davvero – l’unico figlio di due signori della guerra malefici e disgustosamente ricchi  _e_ il Golden Boy della città? Con il futuro spianato da promesse e leccaculo? Liam è solo un prodotto del suo ambiente. Forse è per questo che Louis non lo odia completamente – anche lui è un suo prodotto.  
“Ti ho chiamato qui per un motivo, Louis,” continua Liam, abbandonandosi in una delle sedie lussuose disseminate per la stanza. Il sole si riversa dalle porte finestre. Tutto vetro e oro luccicante. Tipico.  
“Lo immaginavo,” dice Louis, impaziente. Sta cominciando ad annoiarsi, ad irritarsi. Gli piace Liam, davvero, ma stare attorno a qualsiasi essere umano per troppo tempo è un test di resistenza. E qui, in questo appartamento freddo ed elegante… si sente soffocare ed è estremamente a disagio; fuori posto. Anche se non lo ammetterà mai. Col cazzo. Mai.  
“Giochiamo,” è tutto quello che dice Liam dopo un momento, è tutto quello che ha da dire, davvero, sorridendo lascivamente a Louis dalla sua sedia, tamburellando con le dita sul bracciolo dove sono ricamati spessi grappoli dorati e marroni. Appare sfacciato e pulito e teso.  
“Ah,” la tipica risposta di Louis arriva nel momento in cui si rende conto di quel che Liam gli ha appena detto, e una nuova, strana sensazione si insinua in lui. Non è più eccitante – una volta lo era, quando iniziarono questo gioco. Era una sfida e dava a Louis… qualcosa da fare. Ma ora, dopo innumerevoli vittorie da parte di Louis… ora, sente solo una strana sensazione e non è sicuro di cosa significhi, o se gli interessi saperlo. Si sente solo strano. Quindi fa spallucce, mantenendo lo sguardo di Liam. “Chi è stavolta, quindi?”  
Il tamburellare delle dita di Liam risuona per tutta la stanza silenziosa. A Louis inizia a dare sui nervi. Si rende conto che ha cominciato a contrarre la mascella.  
“È nuovo in città.”  
Nuovo in città? Be’, cazzo. È un po’ più difficile del solito, allora. Forse questo _sarà_ divertente. Una sfida di sorta, di nuovo. Forse.  
“Nuovo in che senso?” chiede Louis, interessato.  
“Si è trasferito poco prima dell’inizio della scuola.”  
“Ha la tua età?”  
“ _Yep_.” Enfatizza la ‘p’. Louis odia quando lo fa. Fottutamente irritante.  
Con un lento cenno del capo, Louis cammina verso di lui, sedendosi sulla sedia opposta e appollaiandosi sul bordo. Non c’è bisogno di sporcare il cuscino – è un pensiero secco.  
“Qual è il motivo?” chiede poi, incrociando le dita mentre appoggia i gomiti sopra il tessuto sottile che copre le sue ginocchia. Si mette alla stessa altezza di Liam con lo sguardo fisso su quest’ultimo, riuscendo decisamente a notare lo stesso scintillio nei suoi occhi quando Louis fa scorrere la lingua sulle proprie labbra. Solo per inumidirle. Ovviamente. “Perché lui?”  
“Perché è affascinante,” risponde Liam all’istante, e un nuovo genere di lampo attraversa ora i suoi occhi castani. Qualcosa di oscuro, qualcosa di più insistente e minaccioso. È un po’ animalesco e così strano che qualcosa spinge sullo stomaco di Louis, crescendo nella sua cassa toracica. Nonostante questo, non lo dà a vedere.  
“È il nostro obiettivo perché è affascinante?” domanda Louis in maniera piatta.  
Liam si acciglia. “È appena arrivato ed è già il preferito di tutti, tutti conoscono il suo nome, è appena stato nominato Vice Presidente del coro – non mi serve un Vice Presidente, grazie – e ha avuto il voto più alto in due dei nostri corsi. Più alto del mio, entrambe le volte.” Il suo sguardo si assottiglia, acciaio in metallo ancor più freddo. “Di _un_ punto.”  
Louis sorride, incapace di contenere il suo divertimento verso un Liam chiaramente agitato. Troppo, troppo divertente vedere un principe imbronciato.  
“I professori se la sono bevuta,” continua Liam, e tutto l’umorismo è sparito. Il sorriso di Louis si allarga. “Sono tutti in una stracazzo di estasi nei suoi confronti, lo amano, e si dice che voglia unirsi alla squadra di calcio. La gente pensa che voglia diventare capitano. Lars ha detto che l’ha sentito vantarsi di quanto non abbia neanche bisogno di fare le selezioni per la squadra – lo nomineranno e basta .” Oh, questo è troppo bello. “I suoi voti al momento sono i più alti dell’intera scuola. Tiene tutti sul palmo di una mano. È qui solo da due mesi, Louis, e mi ha già rotto i coglioni.”  
“Ohhh,” Louis ride, sfacciato, e si appoggia sulla sedia con l’umore a mille, sbattendo rumorosamente entrambe le ginocchia. “Oh, quindi il piccolo Liam si sente in pericolo? Il Principe ha paura di una rivolta nel suo regno?” Liam lancia uno sguardo velenoso a Louis, ma questo lo porta solo a ridere più forte. “È arrivata la concorrenza, Payne. Golden Boy Numero Due ha appena girato l’angolo e sta arrivando. Per te.” Punta il dito in modo accusatorio con enfasi, perché può, perché Liam odia quando lo fa.  
“Occupati di lui,” risponde Liam teso, digrignando i denti. Non è neanche più divertente insultarlo. È, onestamente, irritante.  
“Perché?” chiede Louis, sorridendo. “Potrei trovare estremamente divertente guardare te in difficoltà, per una volta. Specialmente dal momento che non sei più la prima scelta per la tua piccola università, no?” Le parole si perdono nell’aria e Louis lo sa – Louis conosce Liam, sa che cosa potrebbe compromettere tutta questa storia: il futuro di Liam, la sua reputazione, tutta la sua vita.  
“Non è ‘una piccola università’,” Liam gli lancia un’occhiataccia, serrando le dita sul bracciolo. “È l’ _unica_ università. Ne accettano solo uno dalla nostra scuola.”  
“E probabilmente sceglieranno il Ragazzo Nuovo.”  
“No. Non lo faranno. E tu dovrai assicurarti che sia così.”  
“Ed esattamente come dovrei riuscirci?” Louis sospira, poggiando di nuovo i gomiti sulle ginocchia. “Di solito vuoi soltanto che me li scopi e li coinvolga in uno scandalo, o quel che è. Sollevare un polverone o far incazzare qualcuno. Che, okay, figo. Facile, pure. Ma esattamente come cazzo dovrei far smettere questo tizio di essere perfetto?”  
“Fallo espellere. Distrailo. Manda a puttane la sua reputazione – fai quel che devi.”  
Louis sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Cioè, vuoi proprio che me lo scopi? Devo essere beccato a fottermelo nell’ufficio del preside?”  
“L’hai già fatto prima,” replica Liam dolcemente. “Niente di nuovo.”  
Sì, okay. E va be’.  
“Sai qualcosa su di lui?” chiede Louis dopo un attimo.  
Liam contrae le labbra, compiaciuto. Il suo tono cambia, suona meno aggressivo e più pacifico mentre le parole scivolano dalle sue labbra. “Il suo nome è Harry Styles. Viene da una famiglia ricca, da quel che ho sentito. Vive con sua mamma e sua sorella. Non so niente su suo padre. Si è appena trasferito qui da una piccola città di merda di cui non ricordo il nome. Non ho ancora capito chi siano i suoi amici. Non sta frequentando nessuno – a proposito, è vergine…”  
“Non ci credo,” lo interrompe Louis a quel punto, incredulo, e scoppia a ridere sorpreso. “È vergine? Quanti anni ha? Diciassette?”  
Liam fa un largo sorriso, divertito. “Qualcosa del genere, sì. È un bravo ragazzo, il nostro Harry Styles. Reputazione pulita. Non vuole frequentare nessuno – è concentrato solo sui suoi studi.”  
Oh, oh, oh. La situazione si fa molto, molto, _molto_ più interessante.  
“Questo è il motivo per cui è migliore di te,” Louis sorride, e il ghigno scivola via dal viso di Liam.  
“Rovinalo, Louis,” dice Liam dopo un attimo, e tutta la delicatezza è evaporata dalla stanza. “Distruggilo in qualsiasi modo tu voglia. Ti sto dando carta bianca.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché non mi hai mai deluso.”  
Questo è vero. Non per vantarsi – ma è vero.  
Louis annuisce, fingendo di ammirarsi le unghie. Sono schifosamente sporche, come se raccogliessero tutti i suoi peccati. Sorride al pensiero, canticchiando _Losing My Religion_ dei REM. Magnifica canzone. Magnifica band. Lo fa sentire come se fosse vivo, quando l’ascolta.  
“Se riuscirai nell’impresa,” dice improvvisamente la voce di Liam, rompendo il silenzio contemplativo. Louis alza lo sguardo, e gli occhi di Liam sono taglienti, decisi su Louis. E un po’… avidi. Prevedibile – hanno sempre ceduto. “Avrai una ricompensa.”  
Louis si raddrizza di scatto, perdendo interesse per la sporcizia di mani e unghie. “Una ricompensa?” ripete, incuriosito.  
Liam annuisce lentamente, mantenendo gli occhi su Louis. Si alza, cauto e ponderato, e Louis nota le sue labbra arricciarsi mentre cammina verso di lui, occhi ancora cupi.  
“Se riuscirai nell’impresa…” respira con le labbra arricciate e gli occhi lucidi, sfiorando con dita delicate la mandibola di Louis. “Avrai me.”  
Il contatto è comunque sgradito, andando ad infrangere la ferrea regola di Louis sugli spazi e il contatto fisico, ma questa volta non scaccia la mano di Liam, limitandosi ad afferrarla con la propria, le dita a premere nella carne.  
Rimangono a fissarsi intensamente, Louis ponderando, Liam sorridendo.  
“Sei serio?” chiede Louis in un soffio, con il tono che funziona sempre, alzandosi in piedi. Lo osserva, inflessibile, avvicinandosi tanto da annientare la distanza tra i loro corpi.  
Hanno sempre ceduto.

Liam annuisce senza esitazione, gli occhi marroni e profondi. Due piccoli buchi neri, che attirano il mondo dentro di loro. Solo per distruggerlo.

“Sono serio.” Preme in un lampo le labbra contro quelle di Louis, troppo velocemente per poter rispondere, prima di indietreggiare, le labbra curvate in un ghigno crudele. “Rovinalo, Louis,” dice, e Louis sente una scarica di desiderio, lo stordimento per il premio e il bisogno di vincere. “Rovinalo, e avrai me.”  
Louis annuisce, sentendo il sangue pompare più velocemente mentre stringe i pugni, mantenendo lo sguardo e sentendosi irretito. “D’accordo, allora.”  
Sfida accettata.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un po' di Louis

_One More Cup of Coffee_  -- The White Stripes

 

Louis Tomlinson ha osservato Harry Styles per quattro giorni.  
E non è stato particolarmente avvincente. Ha scoperto che L’Usurpatore del Regno di Liam non è lontanamente audace o brillante come Liam l’ha descritto. Piuttosto che “entrare nelle grazie di chiunque” (una diretta e sorprendentemente inaccurata citazione da niente meno che lo stesso Liam), Louis non ha effettivamente visto il ragazzo parlare con un’altra anima per più di cinque minuti a testa. Piuttosto, si limita a camminare in silenzio per la scuola, cuffiette infilate nelle orecchie, la testa morbida sempre piegata verso terra, verso l’erba e verso la strada cementata che scivola sotto le sue Converse, a passo determinato.  
E in sostanza è questo. È praticamente tutto quello che fa. Gironzola con una borsa appesa sulle spalle, testa bassa, ascoltando musica. Vagamente, in lontananza, Louis si chiede cosa stia ascoltando, ma la curiosità è quasi istantaneamente soffocata quando giunge alla conclusione che sicuramente si tratta di musica di merda. Nickleback o qualcosa di simile. Merda.  
Ad ogni modo, il ragazzo non è ciò che Louis si aspettava.  
Questo ‘Harry Styles’ non sembra certamente il tipo che si vanterebbe riguardo l’essere reclutato per una squadra di calcio senza aver neanche bisogno di fare le selezioni (il ragazzo è tutto ossa e inciampa mentre cammina, quindi…) e mentre Louis lo osserva tutto il giorno per cinque giorni, scrutandolo attraverso le spirali di fumo della sua sigaretta mentre tiene il tempo del basso con i piedi sulle note di _Aneurysm_ dei Nirvana, aumenta la sua curiosità su come Liam possa sentirsi così minacciato da questo ragazzo. Non può comunque realmente capire tutto da quella distanza, quindi non perde altro tempo rimuginandoci sopra, ma scaccia via i pensieri assieme alla cenere della sua sigaretta.  
Sarà facile, comunque. Il suo obiettivo? Una passeggiata. Probabilmente non ci metterà più di una settimana, anche meno, dato che il ragazzo apparentemente è docile e potenzialmente timido. Chiaramente, non è uno dei tipi aggressivi e repressi che prendono un po’ più di tempo e concentrazione da parte di Louis; quelli che cacciano fuori le loro discutibili sessualità in campo e grugniscono le parole che non possono dire prima di scontrare il loro corpo contro il tuo in una maniera che suggerisce più di una futile violenza.  
Nah, questo Harry, con le sue cuffiette e le gambe lunghe e le labbra rilassate, è un po’ più… be’. Il tipo ‘innocente’, sospetta Louis. Uno di quelli ingenui che arrossisce facilmente, che balbetta le frasi e manda sorrisi timidi mentre arriccia il bordo del suo quaderno. È uno di quelli dolci che Louis ha spietatamente abbandonato o ignorato innumerevoli volte prima, sempre su ordine di un annoiato Liam, tutto perché, in fin dei conti, è solo un deplorevole fottuto essere umano del cazzo.  
Anche se ogni tanto si sente una cattiva persona. Segretamente, in silenzio, ma è così.  
Non gli pesa conquistare uno dei tipi aggressivi – fotterli nell’ufficio del preside ed essere deliberatamente scoperti o far trapelare foto di merda dai loro iPhone su Facebook, mentre si scambiano pompini. Non gli importa neanche tanto aver distrutto le possibilità (onestamente, piuttosto merdose) di uno stronzo giocatore di calcio che è stato cresciuto a pane e tristezza, come se il mondo non fosse già un posto infelice.  
Ma sente una punta di rimorso quando arriva ad infrangere le speranze di ragazzi che hanno un cuore meno… _imperfetto_. Ha qualche problema a guardarsi allo specchio dopo aver distrutto lo spirito di quelli che non aveva mai avuto intenzione di distruggere.  
Ma. Louis è un pezzo di merda, sapete. I fatti sono fatti.  
È così e basta. Non tutti sono nati con la ‘bontà’ innata. Il mondo è destinato ad essere riempito di caratteri differenti, sapori differenti, livelli differenti di rispettabilità e quant’altro, e a Louis è semplicemente capitato di trovarsi nel rango più basso. Non è buono, non è coraggioso, e non è destinato a salvare nessuno eccetto se stesso. Tutte le favole hanno i loro cattivi – è una parte della vita. Ed è sempre stato così. Louis è sempre stato un po’ sulle sue. Certamente non vincerà nessun premio come “Filantropo dell’Anno”, questo è certo. E non lo disturba poi così tanto non essere per niente interessato a cose e persone, totalmente lontano dai suoi colleghi e dalle loro vite banali. Perché lui non è come tutti gli altri. È questo il punto. Loro sono tutti fottutamente _uguali_. Con i loro soldi e i loro atteggiamenti arroganti e la loro stupidità e le loro idee prevenute e le frasi riciclate che spariscono nel momento in cui vengono proferite. Tutti uguali.  
È sempre stato un po’ acido, un po’ strano. Probabilmente perché, quando era un ragazzo, spendeva la maggior parte, se non tutto il suo tempo, solo con Jo, sua mamma. Anche se non si ricorda neanche di averla mai chiamata ‘mamma’. Perché chiamare qualcuno con un nome che non è il proprio? Hanno strane fottute abitudini, le persone.  
Quando era ancora un bambino, suo padre se ne andò, lasciando soli Jo e Louis, e nessuna traccia o memoria o soldi o attenzioni. Li lasciò semplicemente lì. Erano molto nomadi, durante tutti gli anni dell’infanzia di Louis, in costante movimento, Jo che saltava da un lavoro a un altro, da una città all’altra, perché aveva sempre insegnato a Louis che “casa è dove risiede il cuore” – e il cuore era sempre in movimento, mai costante. Quindi loro viaggiavano; incontravano tonnellate di gente e sperimentavano tonnellate di cose e Louis era solo un piccolo cosino piscione, quindi passava il tempo a divertirsi, in realtà. Cambiava casa ogni paio di mesi e fissava diverse parti del cielo. Babysitter diversi, amici diversi, papà temporanei diversi, odori diversi, fantasie diverse sui tappeti, crepe diverse sui muri di diversi corridoi. Semplice, in realtà.  
Guardando indietro… probabilmente il motivo era che, essendo rimasti in due per così tanto tempo, Louis l’aveva sempre considerata più come un’amica che come una figura ‘materna’. Erano più due compagni che una famiglia, in un certo senso. Era strano. Difficile spiegarlo a parole. Ma, il punto è che ha sempre avuto una buona opinione su di lei nonostante la palese mancanza di coccole familiari. Potrebbe averlo lasciato tante volte da solo, potrebbe essere stata un po’ inaffidabile e troppo, troppo giovane per un figlio, ma era gentile e creativa e libera e Louis era come una sua piccola versione maschile. Avevano anche gli stessi occhi – la caratteristica migliore di Louis. Grazie, mami.  
E a lui piaceva il loro stile di vita – il loro disordinato, in continuo cambiamento, stile di vita. Gli piacevano i cambiamenti e gli piacevano le incongruenze, e gli piaceva l’avventura perché lo faceva sentire vivo. Si ricorda di aver letto o sentito una citazione quando era molto piccolo: “ _Vivere è la cosa più rara al mondo. La maggior parte della gente esiste, e nulla più._ ” Ed è sempre nella sua testa. È diventata una specie di religione per lui, una frase con cui svegliarsi e andare a letto. E persino giovane com’era al tempo, Louis si ricorda ancora di aver sentito quelle parole nella sua testa ogni volta che capitava di dover nuovamente fare le valigie e partire, ogni volta che piegava le sue cinque camicie e le sue due paia di jeans dentro la sua vecchia borsa viola con la chiazza di inchiostro sul fondo. Perché sembrava che stessero _vivendo_ e non semplicemente esistendo. Stavano accumulando ricordi e persone e appartamenti e, in qualche modo, partire sembrava un po’ più appagante rispetto al costruire le proprie fondamenta del cazzo in una città del cazzo con persone del cazzo il cui accento sembrava sempre lo stesso.  
È stato quando Louis aveva otto anni, però, che le cose hanno cominciato a diventare un po’ più… complicate. Confuse, forse.  
È stato quando lei ha conosciuto Alan.  
Erano a Doncaster al tempo, una città decente e abbastanza a nord con una scuola da cui era abbastanza facile filarsela. Louis aveva trovato dei buoni amici – veri e propri amici che gli passavano le sigarette e lo facevano ridere – e poi, improvvisamente, il suo cuore diventò costante, apparentemente. Perché smisero di muoversi.  
Invece, Jo sposò questo tizio robusto che faceva il pompiere, con una grossa risata. Invece di avventure e valigie da preparare e la sua borsa viola con la macchia di inchiostro che conteneva sette capi di vestiario, tutto divenne casa e armadi e recinti e giardini e minimarket. Divenne Jo che sfornò cinque – contatele, _cinque_ – fottute figlie in sorprendentemente veloce successione. Divenne Jo che improvvisamente leggeva storie della buonanotte alle bambine e intrecciava i loro capelli e baciava le loro guance mentre Louis preparava la cena e Louis puliva la casa e Louis faceva da babysitter ogni singolo minuto di ogni fottuto giorno. Divenne Louis che guardava Jo all’improvviso diventare una madre mentre Louis rimase un amico, non un fottuto figlio, anche se lui non aveva bisogno di una madre, perché era piuttosto capace a mantenersi vivo da solo, grazie.  
Divenne Alan e Jo e le ragazze. E divenne Louis, sempre menzionato in una frase a parte. Sempre separato da interruzioni e da pause e da un muro che lo costringeva nel più piccolo angolo della più piccola stanza della casa. Come quel cazzo di Harry Potter, ma con l’extra di avere una ‘migliore amica’ che era diciassette anni più grande di lui, e che tra le altre cose, l’aveva dato alla luce.  
E poi, come tutte le cose, finì. Perché improvvisamente anche Alan il Pompiere se ne andò a fanculo – Louis ormai non riesce neanche a ricordare perché – ed erano di nuovo Jo e il suo buon amico Louis, alle prese con cinque bambine.  
Era Louis che faceva due lavori a quattordici anni. Era Louis incapace di fare i suoi compiti noiosi perché era così fottutamente stanco tutto il tempo. Divenne Louis che cresceva le bambine mentre Jo cercava di non andare a fondo e divenne Louis che guardava le sorelle, sempre, mentre Jo faceva gli straordinari e Jo andava a sempre più appuntamenti e ci provava troppo ma non abbastanza e divenne _fottutamente troppo_ quando Louis aveva sedici anni.  
Era semplicemente troppo. Amava le sue sorelle, è vero – non è un robot, insomma. E, onestamente, loro erano la ragione per cui era rimasto con loro per tutto quel tempo. Ma quando all’improvviso cominciò a fallire tutti i suoi corsi e gli dissero che sarebbe stato bocciato _di nuovo_ …  
Be’.  
Divenne troppo.  
Quindi Louis se ne andò. Si alzò e se ne andò una notte quando il suo sangue pizzicava di nicotina e la sua giacca in jeans grattava contro la pelle morbida delle sue braccia. Se ne andò dopo aver baciato per l’ultima volta le sorelle addormentate e se ne andò senza una fottuta parola per Jo perché non sentiva il bisogno di dirle niente. Lei lo sapeva. Sapeva che era troppo e non lo cercò mai dopo che se ne andò. Non a causa di una mancanza di affetto, Louis lo sapeva, ma solamente perché lei _lo sapeva_ e non c’era nient’altro da dire.  
Anche se… Louis probabilmente avrebbe dovuto trovare qualche parola. Solo un paio, forse.  
Non le aveva mai detto neanche una volta quanto si sentisse soffocare. Era una consapevolezza che gli fece venire la nausea nel momento in cui uscì dalla porta di casa, ma non era abbastanza forte da farlo tornare sui suoi passi. Perché lui era il bambino, no? Non avrebbe dovuto essere lui a iniziare quella conversazione perché _lei_ era la madre. Sarebbe dovuto essere il suo fottuto compito rimettere a posto i pezzi, no?  
Quindi lasciò la scuola e si trasferì da qualsiasi amico avesse al tempo. E, da quel momento, cominciò a saltare di appartamento in appartamento, mantenendo un eccitante lavoro come aiuto cameriere che delle volte si ritrovava a servire liquori forti a vecchi ubriaconi con la mano morta al pub lungo il fiume. Era stato fortunato ad aver trovato questo lavoro – si era licenziato da altri due posti dopo essere scappato di casa, per una qualche ridicola forma di protesta che non ha dimostrato assolutamente niente a nessuno. Ma uno dei suoi amici lavorava in quel pub e le sue belle parole mormorate tra i denti diedero una buona opportunità a Louis e le mance che ricevette furono quasi immediatamente abbastanza per continuare per quella strada e per nutrirlo e per comprare i suoi vizi, quindi. Fu una situazione vantaggiosa per tutti.  
Anche se la questione è che… Louis viveva in un bel quartiere, anche se risiedeva dall’altra parte, la zona di merda. Ma nel complesso era bello. Pieno di gente ricca e prati curati. Animali con diamanti sui collari – quel tipo di quartiere. Quindi, per quanto miracolose fossero le sue mance di merda al tempo, non poteva ancora neanche permettersi un appartamento in affitto.  
La soluzione sembrava abbastanza… semplice, in realtà.  
È stato intorno ai sedici anni che Louis ha cominciato a realizzare di poter usare il suo aspetto fisico a suo vantaggio. È stato a sedici anni che Louis ha cominciato a frequentare la parte ricca della città, ha cominciato a flirtare con i ragazzi grossi, sportivi e dotati-di-carte-di-credito con un’attrazione per le ciglia di Louis e per labbra delicate e rovinate, tanto da farsi corrompere per un pompino decente in cambio.  
Ed era solo divertente, in realtà. A Louis piaceva, piaceva il potere che manteneva su quel gruppo di stronzi presuntuosi che non riuscivano mai a distogliere gli occhi da lui. Provenendo dalla parte “sporca” della città, i ragazzi ricchi lo trovavano affascinante e pericoloso e, d’altra parte, lui trovava loro finanziariamente vantaggiosi, ricoperto di eccellenti liquori, pasti di alta qualità in ristoranti lussuosi, e una vasta gamma di regali che improvvisamente resero la sua vita più divertente.  Quindi cominciò a farsela con i bei capitani di calcio e fu in qualche modo ‘adottato’ nel circolo delle rinomate feste e buone droghe e sesso libero.  
Be’. Quasi sempre libero.  
Non è un segreto che Louis avesse i suoi preferiti. Giovani, dolci ragazzi con grandi occhi che crollavano forse un po’ troppo dopo l’orgasmo; giocatori di polo sessualmente repressi che bramavano le sue attenzioni un po’ troppo per i suoi gusti; cattivi ragazzi che scrivevano orribili canzoni pop-punk con chitarre economiche perché volevano Louis tutto per loro, volevano intrappolare un cuore che non era lì, volevano conquistare il mondo con un complice che, alla fine, li avrebbe solo pugnalati alle spalle.  
Davvero, era solo divertente perché a Louis non piaceva condividere i suoi risultati e di certo non voleva dei legami. Grazie, ma no grazie.  
Quindi ha probabilmente danneggiato la sua capacità di sentire qualsiasi cosa. Non probabilmente, sicuramente. Ha eliminato senza sforzo troppi messaggi strappalacrime dalla segreteria e sms senza risposta con troppi punti interrogativi. È rimasto a fissare con indifferenza così tanti occhi disperati che è giunto alla conclusione di non essere una bella persona. Semplicemente non lo è. Non è nato con abbastanza compassione o interesse o pazienza; al contrario, è stato caricato con minuscole, distanti, a malapena decifrabili consapevolezze che pesavano su di lui, e lo rendevano sempre più arrabbiato.  
In tutto questo, ha abbracciato una vita senza scopo, fregandosene del futuro e cazzo, persino del presente. Perché, alla fine dei conti, Louis è solo un cazzo di casino di frustrazione e inutilità, che tira avanti giorno dopo giorno senza mai pensare a quello che succederà. Quindi, cosa fa quando riesce a racimolare un po’ di soldi in più al pub? Quando ha dei risparmi rimasti? Li spende in colazioni elaborate il giorno dopo, magari con una bottiglia di champagne per buttare giù il tutto, sprecando i suoi soldi velocemente ogni volta che gli arrivano, perché se è destinato a bruciare, brucerà luminoso.  
Una volta, per un intero _mese_ , ha vissuto in un garage abbandonato vicino a una discarica perché, al posto di spendere i suoi soldi in, magari, un vero appartamento, ha scelto di comprare sigarette, vodka, prodotti per capelli, o ingenti quantità di erba. E quell’affare a malapena aveva un tetto, un pezzo di latta pieno di buchi al posto della porta per facilitare l’ingresso di gocce fredde di pioggia e piccoli intrusi. Dormiva in un materasso macchiato di merda che era troppo piatto, storto e scomodo, con un paio di molle rotte che fuoriuscivano dal tessuto marcio. Di solito lo pungevano sul coccige fino a graffiarlo, dandogli lievi fitte di dolore in tutto il corpo durante il giorno. Ma è quello che lui aveva scelto, aveva scelto di stare in una fottuta topaia, dormendo faccia a faccia con un tossicodipendente che aveva incontrato al pub. Il suo nome era Buzz e Louis lo prendeva pesantemente per il culo per questo (per ovvie ragioni, cazzo), e lui giurava sempre alla luna che filtrava dal loro tetto marcio, una chitarra rubata in legno poggiata in grembo, che sarebbe diventato un “grande” della musica. Voleva cambiare il mondo con la sua brillante poetica e le interminabili melodie e qualche volta Louis gli credeva, fumando una sigaretta mentre fissava le stelle sopra di lui. Si sdraiava nel loro freddo pavimento di merda, mezzo in cemento e mezzo in terriccio, e sollevava lo sguardo attraverso spirali infinite di fumo e una foschia che sembrava costantemente soffocarlo, e ascoltava i sogni di Buzz, chiedendosi vagamente se lui ne avesse mai avuto.  
La risposta era no. Louis può essere un sacco di cose, può avere tante idee, ma non ha sogni. Non è neanche sicuro di cosa possano essere, di cosa possano significare… non è sicuro. È una specie di stupido e idealistico pensiero del cazzo, no?  
Già. Solo un po’.  
Ma ha continuato a vivere, sentendosi incessantemente frustrato e pieno di rabbia e costantemente irritato e non esisteva una singola cazzo di persona in questa città di merda che sia riuscita a fare colpo su di lui o suscitare veramente il suo interesse – neanche Buzz che, un giorno, decise di attuare un “risveglio spirituale” e si mise in viaggio per il Paese vendendo tutti i suoi averi. Louis fu un po’ triste di vederlo andar via, ad essere onesti.  
Quindi, invece di una topaia con un tossico, cominciò a saltare dal letto di un amico al divano di un altro amico e così di nuovo, con poco e niente a parte i pochi vestiti addosso, grazie tante. Aveva solo la sua musica e i lamenti frustrati di Kurt Cobain e playlist intitolate “Fottiti” e stava sempre a fissare la stessa citazione che aveva inciso sui tavoli scheggiati di legno al pub, e spruzzata sui muri degli sporchi vicoli con la bomboletta – “ _Vivere è la cosa più rara al mondo. La maggior parte della gente esiste, e nulla più._ ” Si addormentava in troppi posti diversi ascoltando le stesse canzoni e le stesse parole nella sua testa.  
E poi incontrò Liam.  
È una storia divertente da raccontare. Liam è il classico Golden Boy della città, vedete. È uno di quelli con i capelli sempre a posto, con i denti troppo bianchi e con i genitori che governano la città con pugni saldi e ipocriti, e ha un sacco di soldi e i voti più alti e gli addominali più scolpiti e, se non è amato, è temuto.  
Eppure Louis non sapeva un cazzo di lui quando entrò nel pub per la prima volta. Louis non andava più a scuola, quindi il nome ‘Liam Payne’ praticamente non significava niente. Potrebbe averlo sentito in precedenza, ma Liam non era spesso un argomento di conversazione mentre Louis si scopava la bocca di ragazzi senza nome nelle loro case con piscina.  
Quindi, una notte come tante, Liam capitò nel pub di merda lungo il fiume dove lavorava Louis. Ora, i ragazzi ricchi solitamente non vanno lì, quindi la sua presenza e quella dei suoi amici non era passata inosservata. Era una cosa _da fare_. Pensavano di essere fighi e cattivi, avventurandosi dall’altra parte della città, quella di merda. E Louis rise tra sé e sé mentre strofinava il bancone, alzando gli occhi al cielo e facendo spallucce, indifferente.  
Ma gli occhi di Liam gli si attaccarono addosso e non passò inosservato. Stette al bancone, tracannando whiskey scadente e dando pugni con le mani muscolose al legno scheggiato e consumato, mentre i suoi amici esplodevano in risate e farfugliavano alla televisione appesa nell’angolo sotto il soffitto spoglio e scrostato. Liam osservò Louis lucidare i bicchieri da pinta con uno straccio grigio e Liam osservò Louis alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungere la vodka nella mensola più alta.  
Per tutta la notte, Liam osservò Louis.  
“Che cazzo hai da guardare?” Louis aveva ringhiato bruscamente, raddrizzandosi da dove si era chinato, frugando sotto il bar per cercare i fazzoletti di riserva per i cocktail. Lo disse aspramente, la gola secca ad incrinare le parole, ma le sue labbra allenate erano piegate in un sorrisetto, e si divertì ad osservare lo sfarfallio di emozioni che attraversarono gli occhi di Liam. Occhi di un castano molto scuro. Louis non capiva dove iniziassero e dove finissero. O _se_ finissero.  
Liam posò il suo bicchiere, il ghiaccio che tintinnava contro il vetro, senza smettere di fissarlo. Un sorrisetto gli si formò rapido sul viso.  
“Te,” disse, senza un momento di esitazione.  
Fu abbastanza per catturare l’interesse di Louis, e fu abbastanza per fargli mandare un largo sorriso in direzione di Liam prima di allontanarsi, il chiaro svolazzare delle banconote a solleticargli le orecchie. Un’altra notte, un altro ragazzo.  
Ma, poco dopo, Liam era sparito in un turbinio di chiasso e grida e giacche sportive, circondato dai suoi compagni. Louis si scoraggiò solo per un momento, prima di fare spallucce e continuare a strofinare il resto del bancone. Non una grande perdita – solo un altro ragazzo ricco. Niente di speciale, no?  
È stato solo dopo che Louis chiuse il pub, tremando nella sua giacca sporca di birra, che notò un’ombra ad attenderlo fuori.  
“Pensavo te ne fossi andato,” soffiò, sfilando una sigaretta dal pacchetto con mano esperta. Il cielo era luminoso, la luna piena, e Louis usò la luce a suo vantaggio, aspirando con le guance incavate, incontrando lo sguardo del ragazzo da sotto le ciglia.  
E fece la magia. Funzionava sempre.  
Liam non aveva detto quasi niente. Aveva solo piegato il viso in un sorrisetto nel trascinare Louis contro il muro, attaccando immediatamente la bocca affamata sul suo collo. Louis ricorda che fosse fottutamente incredibile. Era incredibile perché non c’era nessun segno di affetto – solo quello – ed era incredibile perché odorava di vecchi soldi e odorava di corruzione ed era ogni cazzo di singola cosa di cui Louis avesse bisogno nei suoi polmoni. Quindi lo afferrò, spingendolo e lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia per quel fottuto Liam Payne, nel vicolo buio dietro il suo pub.  
Doveva essere stato bravo, perché poi Liam gli chiese il suo nome.  
“Tommo,” disse Louis attraverso spirali di fumo, labbra ancora rosse, ancora umide, ancora sorridenti.  
Il sorriso di Liam si illuminò nell’allungare la mano, stringendo forte quella di Louis. “Liam,” rispose, e si segnò il suo numero. “Ci terremo in contatto,” disse, cominciando ad allontanarsi, lasciando Louis con la bocca arrossata e un sopracciglio inarcato. “Mi annoio facilmente.” Liam lanciò un ultimo sguardo dietro le spalle, il largo sorriso scaltro e crudo. “E penso che tu possa essere la soluzione.”  
Non disse nient’altro, e Louis scoppiò a ridere finendo la sua sigaretta.  
Fu solo tre giorni dopo che ebbe nuovamente notizie da Liam. E da quel momento, diventarono… ‘complici’, se così si può dire. Niente di sessuale avvenne tra di loro, non dopo quella prima notte. Certo, non era un segreto che Louis volesse riprovarci, ma Liam semplicemente sorrideva ogni volta che Louis faceva la sua mossa, alzava una mano ferrea e manteneva quella stessa scintilla negli occhi. “Non oggi,” mormorava, prima di prendere la mano di Louis e trascinarlo con sé. “C’è un gioco che voglio fare,” diceva, ed è così che tutto è cominciato.  
 Liam era annoiato? Mandava Louis da un’anima ignara. Liam era arrabbiato? Mandava Louis a vendicarlo. Semplice, semplice, semplice. E se esisteva un sottile spiraglio di effettiva amicizia tra loro sotto l’opaco e squallido gioco, allora era quella formata da insoddisfazione, noia e una sorta di solitudine che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai confessato. Due cattive persone che avevano trovato conforto l’una nel destino dell’altra ed era così che andava il mondo.  
Ed è così che il mondo va tutt’ora.   
E ora Liam l’ha ingaggiato in questa nuova missione – Missione Harry Styles – e Louis l’ha osservato per quattro giorni.  
È rimasto ad osservare il silenzioso ragazzo con soffici ricci castani e occhi calmi e pelle che quasi riflette la luce del sole. È rimasto ad osservare la curva delle sue spalle e il modo in cui il suo maglione ricade sui suoi polsi e il modo in cui il suo sguardo raramente si alza dal pavimento ad ogni passo. Ha osservato il suo luminoso sorriso quando saluta i passanti che lo salutano per primi – un sorriso che sembra utilizzare più per istinto che per altro, quasi come se sorridesse ancor prima di realizzarlo, o pensasse di farlo.  
Sta osservando Harry Styles anche in questo momento mentre cammina, passo dopo passo, sguardo a terra, verso la libreria e Louis è quasi sicuro che sia uno di quelli che semplicemente esiste.  
Noioso. È un tipo veramente noioso. Non dovrebbe essere un problema. Nuovo in città o meno.  
Forse questa per lui sarà la conquista più rapida finora – ancor più rapida del ragazzo che si era tatuato il nome di Louis sul polso dopo _una settimana_ di sussurri rubati al parco. Come si chiamava? Brent? Qualcosa di vagamente simile.  
Sì, dovrebbe essere facile come bere un bicchier d’acqua.  
Quindi con questo pensiero, Louis getta il mozzicone a terra e si avvia verso la biblioteca, cercando il ragazzo che semplicemente esiste e desiderando, dentro di sé, di sentirsi più vivo.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson incontra Harry Styles

_Seven Devils_  -- Florence & the Machine

 

 

  
Louis è in missione.  
Entra in biblioteca, tirando la pesante porta in legno che trascina con sé un odore di pagine impolverate, moquette sporca e inchiostro secco. È pungente e nauseabondo e gli si insinua nelle narici in maniera fastidiosa, ma Louis lo ignora, i suoi occhi decisi, alla ricerca. In silenzio, si muove furtivamente verso il fondo della larga stanza.  
Il fatto è che ha visto Harry Styles entrare qui dentro. Sa che è qui da qualche parte. Deve solo riuscire a trovarlo, ecco tutto. A quel punto, cominceranno i giochi.  
Le suole sporche delle sue Vans scricchiolano appena, mentre supera alte e infinite file di libri impolverati con le copertine spaccate, scheggiate, affievolite sotto la luce tenue che le soffoca. La moquette odora di carta vecchia e muffa, e scricchiola sotto i suoi piedi sollevando una leggera folata di polvere. Malgrado sia teoricamente blu, è praticamente, in modo allarmante, tendente al marrone – qualcosa che non avrebbe mai considerato prima, ma… be’. La pavimentazione pubblica è probabilmente l’unica eccezione all’arte e a tutti i suoi scopi. Sa di lunghe e noiose notti riempite di ansia, silenzio, un po’ di stress e un tocco di panico. E anche se, in realtà, non è stato poi in molte biblioteche (anche quando andava a scuola, non è mai stato particolarmente… ehm… _accademico_ , potremmo dire), può immaginare che sia probabilmente l’atmosfera generale – una sorta di calma interiore in subbuglio. Un contraddittorio tipo di caos.  
Eppure gli piacciono – sono biblioteche, insomma. Gli piace l’idea che in una singola stanza possano coesistere migliaia di minuscoli universi, rilegati in cuoio e posati in silenzio sugli scaffali. O forse gli universi sono proprio le biblioteche, che ospitano galassie e mondi e stelle morenti e buchi neri e nane rosse, nascoste e intatte. Appena sotto la superficie, così che nessuno scopra mai che sono lì…  
Ad ogni modo, è un pensiero figo. Un universo in un universo. Forse il mondo è una biblioteca. Forse Louis è solo un altro libro nello scaffale. Huh.  
È un pensiero rassicurante. Louis ama i libri, ama le parole delle altre persone. Ama ascoltarle cantare nelle sue canzoni preferite, ama scarabocchiarle e intagliarle e dipingerle e ama ripeterle in un morbido ritmo quando il mondo diventa un po’ troppo cacofonico. I libri sono piacevoli. Ama leggere. Ama il modo in cui le persone formano frasi e usano i loro vocaboli per dire tutte le stronzate che lui non può esprimere.  
“ _Vivere è la cosa più rara al mondo…_ ”  
Ma ad ogni modo. Ha degli affari da sbrigare.  
Ignorando le fastidiose risatine e gli sguardi degli studenti e del personale, continua per la sua strada. Sbircia oltre tutti i libri e le galassie, osservando di sfuggita le innumerevoli teste che occupano i lunghi e rettangolari tavoli sparsi negli ampi spazi della stanza buia, con troppe poche finestre e troppi granelli di polvere. È alla ricerca di una testa curva e riccia con le cuffiette, è alla ricerca del ragazzo, del suo ragazzo, il suo obiettivo.  
Continua a girare in tondo, gli occhi che penetrano attraverso il fitto ammasso di studenti, ben vestiti e intelligenti e pieni di sé, con i loro iPad e i loro Macbook e le citazioni di Bukowski. Strizza un poco gli occhi, continuando a girare in tondo e ispezionando ogni angolo (perché, dove cazzo è finito quel ragazzino?), nascosto e inosservato e sempre più frustrato e un po’ affamato. Tutta questa cazzo di storia è ridicola.  
Dio, le cose che fa per Liam Payne e la sua faccia da schiaffi… contrae le labbra al pensiero.  
Pensa alla ricompensa, Tommo. Pensa alla ricompensa.  
Con (leggermente) rinnovato vigore, avanza verso il fondo, dove le ombre della stanza diventano un po’ più fitte, la polvere vortica più pesantemente, dove i libri giacciono silenziosi, intoccati da anni. Sente una strana fitta di compassione al pensiero – qualcosa di raro, per lui – e passa le dita sulle loro copertine. Solo per un po’ di attenzione, un po’ di _qualcosa_. Così loro sapranno di non essere stati completamente dimenticati.  
Seriamente, dove cazzo è quel ragazzino? Perché non è sicuramente nella biblioteca. Non è nella massa di studenti che chiacchierano e Louis è sicuro come la morte che non si trovi nel fondo di questa cripta. Non c’è un’anima in mezzo agli archivi dimenticati, neanche una mosca, quindi dove…  
Oh.  
Un momento.  
Si arresta vicino a una serie di enciclopedie, osservando attraverso queste ultime e focalizzando lo sguardo su una figura solitaria, riparata e seduta ad un piccolo tavolo di legno in un angolo isolato. La figura è curva, silenziosa, determinata, con un disordinato ammasso di ricci sulla sua testa, ribelli e sparsi contro la pelle liscia del collo. Indossa un maglione grigio un po’ troppo largo ma allo stesso tempo troppo corto, il tessuto fitto e morbido che scivola sulla schiena. Non c’è quasi nulla sul tavolo davanti a lui, solo una pila di libri, un quaderno, e un’enorme busta di… carote? Carotine?  
Louis sbatte le palpebre. Okay.  
Senza distogliere lo sguardo, tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca, inviando un breve messaggio a Liam.  
‘ _L’ho trovato._ ’  
Non passano neanche trenta secondi che vibra in risposta.  
‘ _Perfetto_ ’  
Non riesce a trattenere un sorrisetto mentre si alliscia i vestiti e passa le dita rilassate sui capelli sistemati con cura, il cuore che batte all’impazzata in _previsione_ di tutto – l’inizio è sempre la parte più divertente. E questo? Questo probabilmente sarà il più divertente di tutti.  
Perché è così. Questa è la sua grande opportunità. Questa è, probabilmente, l’ultima piccola missione di Louis, l’ultima conquista prima di riuscire finalmente ad avere Liam e, con lui, completa e assoluta ricchezza; una vita condita di implicito potere e vizi su vizi su edonismo.  
È così.  
Quindi.  
Ci siamo.  
Senza pensarci due volte, si allontana dagli imponenti scaffali, esponendosi alla vista mentre rilassa il viso in un’espressione piacevole, preparandosi a mettere l’esca all’amo. Questo pensiero lo diverte, in realtà. Styles è solo un pesce gigante, che nuota senza meta in un mare di altri pesci tutti uguali. Ed è qui che arriva Louis con uncino, corda e piombo.  
Heh.  
Si avvicina. Ogni passo è cauto, rilassato, e completamente preparato. È anche un po’ trionfante? Di già? Be’, forse. Perché cazzo non dovrebbe esserlo? Come ha detto prima – non ha mai fallito. Neanche una volta. Quindi, naturalmente, sente salire l’adrenalina mentre si avvicina sempre più al ragazzo in questione, completamente ignaro e inconsapevole della tempesta che sta arrivando alle sue spalle. Ovviamente Louis sente la vittoria in mano mentre posa lo sguardo sulla tranquilla e ignara figura, che presto starà ansimando il suo nome. Ovviamente Louis sente la cazzo di vittoria in mano alla consapevolezza che, dopo che avrà finito con queste futili cazzate in maniera opportuna e ordinata, otterrà tutto quello che ha sempre voluto: Potere. Ricchezza. Una voce. Più di una fottuta strada da poter percorrere.  
La moquette scricchiola a ogni passo, ma il ragazzo ha le cuffiette (come sempre), la mano salda mentre scrive appunti in un quaderno sottile e rovinato. Ogni tanto prende una carotina dalla busta, il rumore dei morsi che rimbomba nel silenzio e attira un paio di sguardi infastiditi nella sua direzione attraverso la stanza. Ma lui non ci fa caso, continua a scrivere con la mano liscia e pallida, ascoltando la sua musica mentre sulla schiena è riflessa la luce che arriva dalle alte finestre. È completamente solo, completamente isolato, e… be’. Risoluto e silenzioso e apparentemente molto insignificante.  
È un po’ strano. No?  
Il ragazzo, che starebbe mandando a puttane l’intera vita di Liam – il ricco Golden Boy Liam – è letteralmente seduto da solo in una stanza piena di opportunità a cui baciare il culo e… eppure sta lì. Sgranocchiando le sue carote e battendo ogni tanto i piedi ad un ritmo che solo lui può sentire. Louis già sospettava che fosse timido, ma… non ha neanche una vita sociale?  
Tutta questa storia è semplicemente strana.  
Ma è ad un passo da lui adesso, analizzando i titoli dei libri impilati sul tavolo. Sembra che ci sia Kafka, Lovecraf, Vonnegut, e… è la Austen, quella? Okay, figo. Buono a sapersi. Spreme le meningi, cercando di trovare una frase che potrebbe apparire sia brillante che spontanea, qualcosa che dovrebbe spingere il ragazzo ad ascoltare lui piuttosto che la sua musica (Louis si sta ancora chiedendo che cosa stia ascoltando – la musica è un po’ una sua _cosa_ ) e sta giusto per aprir bocca, raccogliendo tutto il fascino naturale che possiede, sta già cominciando ad assumere il suo sorriso e il suo sguardo che è sicuro possano mandare un caldo brivido a chiunque lo guardi…  
Quando, improvvisamente, il suo piede decide di urtare contro il tavolo.  
“Oh, cazzo, merda!” Louis impreca immediatamente, il sorriso che scivola via dalle sue labbra, presto rimpiazzato da una smorfia decisamente poco attraente. Questo cazzo di tavolo traballante è _duro_. Molto duro. È come se il suo piede si stesse spaccando in due, _merda_.  
Styles strilla spaventato, strappando le cuffie dalle orecchie. Un suono assurdo esce dalla sua bocca mentre si gira, la penna che gli cade dalla mano, la testa che si alza per puntare i suoi larghi e allarmati occhi su Louis.  
Occhi _molto_ allarmati.  
Sono questi affari luminosi, una sorta di colore indefinito. Qualcosa tra il grigio e il verde e il blu? Forse un po’ come il mare in uno di quei nuvolosi giorni di merda, quando sembra sempre che stia per piovere ma alla fine non accade mai. Solo una pioggerellina. Sono lucenti, come le increspature sulla superficie dell’oceano, ma… sereni. Bui, forse. Spenti e insignificanti e senza voglia di vivere, in realtà. Sono solo un paio di occhi che semplicemente esistono.  
E, sapete, Liam è solo un idiota ipersensibile, se pensa che _questo_ ragazzo rappresenti una minaccia. _Questa_ piatta sfumatura di grigio? Styles potrebbe potenzialmente essere l’ultimo minaccioso colore dell’intero spettro.  
Che cazzo di perdita di tempo.  
Louis sospira internamente, indirizzando un sorriso dispiaciuto verso il giovane di fronte a lui, il piede che pulsa solo un po’, così come la minuscola vena nel collo bianco e liscio di Harry. Il ragazzo non si è ancora mosso, sospeso nel tempo e con gli occhi spalancati.  
“Mi dispiace così tanto,” Louis fa le fusa, rivolto al riccio gufo della foresta seduto di fronte a lui.  
Styles da vicino è più delicato. I suoi lineamenti sono molto… be’. _Adorabili_. È l’unica parola che si può usare, in realtà. Allo stesso tempo delicato e spigoloso, con le sue labbra piene, leggermente dischiuse per la sorpresa. Ha ancora una cuffietta infilata nell’orecchio, l’altra che penzola tristemente. Sono bianche e pulite, probabilmente comprate con il suo piccolo iPod – ovviamente ha cura delle sue cose.  
E non ha neanche ancora sbattuto le palpebre, cazzo.  
“Mi piacerebbe dire che è stata tutta colpa del tavolo, ma…” Louis fa una mezza risatina, come per giustificarsi, leggermente sconvolto per la sua falsa partenza, gli occhi sbarrati di fronte a lui che non offrono nessun terreno fertile. Perché, no, colpire Harry Styles come se fosse un iceberg – e Louis il Titanic – non è esattamente come si era immaginato di piombare sul ragazzino.  
Non è andata così liscia, Tommo. Un bel lavoro del cazzo.  
Però il ragazzo continua a fissarlo, occhi _decisamente_ troppo grandi e penetranti. È strano. Troppo. E non è come se Louis fosse un qualsiasi sconosciuto da poter guardare negli occhi (è una delle sue armi più forti e sicure) ma… si trova quasi a voler distogliere lo sguardo mentre i secondi passano e il ragazzo si rifiuta di battere le palpebre, continuando a fissarlo.  
È alquanto snervante.  
“Perché stavi camminando così vicino al mio tavolo?”  
Le parole quasi sorprendono Louis.  
La loro schiettezza (ma poi la domanda cosa cazzo dovrebbe _significare_?) è quasi penetrante nella fitta e ammuffita aria della biblioteca, la loro mancanza di modulazione le rende completamente inaspettate. Soprattutto perché Louis stava cominciando a dubitare che Harry Styles potesse effettivamente parlare.  
Ma parla – e parla anche bene, in effetti. Nonostante assomigli a un hobbit, la voce del ragazzo è una di quelle profonde, che rimbombano di calma attraverso ogni singola sillaba.  
Tuttavia, la domanda è strana e un po’ sulla difensiva, quindi Louis non reagisce, quasi stupefatto. Quasi.  
“Be’,” comincia, più confuso che sconvolto, tastando l’apparente natura inoffensiva del ragazzo, “A dir la verità stavo solo cercando di vedere quali libri avessi lì. Sul tuo tavolo.” Gesticola nella loro direzione, il piede che ancora pulsa fastidiosamente (per aver sbattuto contro il fottuto tavolo) mentre la bugia fuoriesce dalle sue labbra.  
È facile mentire. È molto, molto facile. Gli viene quasi naturale, come respirare o dormire. Sorride al ragazzo, simulando disinvoltura e affabilità mentre ricerca lo sguardo sfacciato di fronte a lui. Ha finalmente sbattuto le palpebre, almeno. Grazie a dio.  
Le sopracciglia del ragazzo si aggrottano mentre lancia uno sguardo ai libri che sono ora sparpagliati di fronte a lui, prima di tornare al suo buio e anonimo sguardo. “Oh. Te ne serviva uno? Ti chiedo scusa. Ne ho diverse copie, quindi puoi-”  
“No, no, no.” Louis lo interrompe, sollevando una mano e ridacchiando dolcemente. Odia ridacchiare. “Non ce n’è bisogno. Ero solo curioso.” Sorride di nuovo, le labbra tirate.  
“Oh.” La forma delle labbra del ragazzo indugia sul suono, le sopracciglia appena aggrottate. Sembra confuso – ma davvero – mentre mantiene il contatto con gli occhi di Louis, le cose ancora disseminate di fronte a lui, una carota solitaria che rotola sul pavimento.  
C’è un silenzio imbarazzante. Merda.  
“Sono Louis,” si affretta a dire (perché i silenzi imbarazzanti sono il nemico), allungando la mano con un sorriso che sa di poter catturare anche gli occhi più diffidenti. “Louis Tomlinson.”  
Fortunatamente, niente è cambiato nell’espressione da gufo di Styles mentre abbassa lo sguardo sulla mano di Louis, il viso piatto e imperturbabile. Perché, sì, okay, Louis ha una reputazione da mantenere. Anche se non frequenta questa stupida scuola del cazzo, è stato coinvolto in abbastanza ‘scandali’ e possiede abbastanza contatti con i suoi occupanti da essersi meritato il suo nome inciso su una o due piastrelle dei bagni, o sussurrato con fervore in alcuni corridoi. Chi lo sa, forse anche discusso in classe. Ed è sicuro che niente di quello che è stato detto sia estremamente positivo. O possa aiutare la sua impresa. Quindi, sì, è davvero molto fortunato.  
Con un nuovo sorriso affabile che arriva alle guance (e aww, dio lo benedica, il ragazzo sembra assolutamente angelico quando sorride, un adorabile rossore ad incendiare la pelle), Styles afferra la mano di Louis, annuendo educatamente in sua direzione. È sorprendentemente adorabile, i suoi lineamenti mutati in qualcosa di totalmente inoffensivo e in apparenza sincero; il vero ritratto della tenerezza. Louis non si sorprende che siano tutti attirati da lui – emana una sorta di fascino naturale. Un’indecifrabile e persistente attrazione.  
Quindi è questo il motivo per cui è il nuovo Grande Obiettivo. Mentalmente, potrebbe avere l’abilità sociale di un gomitolo di lana, ma il patrimonio genetico di Harry Styles riesce a compensare con gli interessi.  
“Harry,” il ragazzo in questione risponde, gentilmente, e Louis quasi si aspetta qualche sorta di battuta arguta da quelle labbra curiose e quegli occhi luminosi.  
Ma poi improvvisamente il sorriso è messo educatamente da parte mentre il ragazzo già riprende in mano la penna, pronto a tornare al suo diligente studio.  
“È un piacere conoscerti, ma è meglio che torni a studiare,” è ciò con cui conclude, e in un battito di ciglia è tornato ai suoi appunti, cuffie nelle orecchie, e la conversazione è di fatto conclusa.  
O almeno è quello che pensa.  
Louis ha appena cominciato.  
Cercando di non accigliarsi (potrebbe o non potrebbe essere un po’ offeso per essere stato rifiutato così facilmente e in maniera spietata), Louis si schiarisce la gola, parlando a voce abbastanza alta da sovrastare qualsiasi canzone di merda ci sia al momento nel fottuto iPod.  
“Solo Harry?” domanda, la voce intrisa di una punta di impazienza, ma mantiene in sorriso al suo posto perché dovrebbe essere attraente, cazzo. Dovrebbe essere seducente.  
Forza, Styles. Apprezza lo sforzo.  
Con le sopracciglia corrugate, il ragazzino si gira verso di lui, premendo ‘Pausa’ con un’aria per niente paziente. “Prego?” domanda, il tono appena irritato ma perlopiù colto alla sprovvista.  
Louis deve far scemare appena il sorriso, percependo un brivido di eccitazione. Almeno sta ottenendo qualche sorta di reazione invece di quelle stronzate da persona educata. E, okay, sì, forse si sta anche divertendo ad innervosirlo un po’. Forse.  
“Ho detto, ‘solo Harry?’” ripete, la voce dolce e appiccicosa mentre alza un sopracciglio, divertito. E se si sta comportando come uno stronzo… be’. Ops. Il ragazzino praticamente glielo sta chiedendo.  
Allarga il sorriso quando nota la confusione (o forse evidente fastidio?) nello sguardo del ragazzo, che stira i suoi neoclassici lineamenti in qualcosa di meno pittoresco e gradevole, molto meno ‘amichevole’. È forse è la luce in questo cesso di posto o forse c’è veramente un accenno di timidezza e prudenza sul suo viso.  
“Styles,” dice dopo un momento di pausa, quieto e appena titubante. “Il mio nome è Harry Styles.”  
Una sensazione di trionfo si diffonde in Louis, attraverso il petto e i ventricoli. Sorride, vorrebbe sorridere di più, vorrebbe essere un po’ più alto e reclinare la testa come i gladiatori romani in trionfo. Sta cominciando a sentirsi al controllo adesso, come se avesse il mondo nelle sue mani.  
“Be’, Harry Styles,” dice Louis, inclinando la testa verso il suo lato provocante, mentre poggia entrambe le mani sul tavolo, piegandosi appena in avanti. “Mi sento proprio una merda per aver buttato tutte le tue carote e libri per terra” – gli occhi sorpresi del ragazzo lanciano un’occhiata al pavimento, hah – “Quindi, posso farmi perdonare offrendoti da bere?”  
A quello, Styles sposta lo sguardo dalla moquette blu-marrone (dove si è appena sporto per recuperare la solitaria carota) e, in qualche modo, sembra ancora più sorpreso quando incontra lo sguardo di Louis.  
“Da bere?”  
Louis annuisce, sorridendo disinvolto, il sangue che pulsa nelle vene.  
“Certo. Da bere. Qualsiasi cosa. Tè, caffè, acqua… qualsiasi cosa, te lo prometto. Offro io, ovviamente.” Le parole sono tranquille – suonano tranquille, sembrano tranquille, e Louis ha la vittoria _in mano_ , lo sente. Solo un altro piccolo sforzo e sarà ai suoi piedi.  
Eppure.  
 _Per qualche motivo_ , il silenzio permane più a lungo del solito. Il che è… inaspettato.  
Allo sguardo perplesso del ragazzo (che sta ancora tenendo la carota tra le mani, poggiata con cura sulle sue gambe), Louis si sporge un po’ più avanti, il sorriso pieno che addolcisce il taglio degli occhi. “Milkshake?” offre in tono scherzoso, in attesa di una reazione, una risposta, _qualcosa_ , perdio.  
C’è un momento in cui Styles sembra essere onestamente senza parole, l’espressione sul suo viso tra il sorpreso e l’ammutolito e quasi offeso per ragioni ignare a Louis. Il che è effettivamente un po’ strano, ad essere onesti. Di solito è molto bravo con le persone, molto bravo ad analizzarle e valutare le loro reazioni. Ma Styles lo sta fissando come se avesse dei tentacoli che gli spuntano dalle fottute orecchie e no, Louis non può davvero dire di avere la situazione in mano.  
Così invece fa quello che fa sempre in situazioni di emergenza: sorride graziosamente fino a far comparire delle rughette ai lati degli occhi, sfiorando lo stinco del ragazzo con la punta della scarpa.  
Immediatamente, gli occhi di Styles trovano il punto di contatto, le sopracciglia _fin troppo_ inarcate.  
Ma porca puttana.  
“Uhm…” comincia, e la voce è così bassa, così diversa dai suoi graziosi lineamenti da principessa. Gli occhi confusi tremolano appena, incrociando quelli di Louis con quello sguardo intenso, e si fissano. “È molto gentile da parte tua, ma… Uhm… Devo veramente…” Fa un cenno imbarazzato verso il quaderno, i libri sparpagliati, le carote. Le fottute carote. “Studiare,” conclude.  
Poi preme ‘Play’ e gli dà nuovamente le spalle. Cazzo.  
Sul serio? Adesso sta diventando seccante.  
Quindi, ovviamente, Louis si siede. Si siede _con fierezza_ , potrebbe aggiungere.  
È con un udibile sospiro di esasperazione che Styles alza di nuovo lo sguardo, ogni segno di gentilezza ormai andato. Ora è solo preoccupazione e sconcerto e irritazione. Heh.  
(E, okay, forse è anche un po’ divertente, oltre che snervante.)  
“ _Ehi-là_ ” Louis cantilena con una faccia da schiaffi, sorridendo sfacciatamente e incrociando le mani sul tavolo. I bottoni della giacca premono un po’ sulle braccia lì dove ha rimboccato le maniche e la superficie del tavolo è un po’ appiccicosa e fredda, ma continua a sorridere, imperterrito, gli occhi fissi.  
“Ehilà…” Styles risponde, stanco. Non si prende neanche la briga di alzare la testa ora, semplicemente fissa Louis attraverso il ciuffo di ricci castani, il maglione che ricade largo sul collo pallido. Non sbatte le palpebre, non si muove. I suoi occhi potrebbero o meno essersi assottigliati.  
E Louis continua a sorridere a trentadue denti, in attesa. Aspetta che il ragazzo dica qualcosa o che faccia la prima mossa, pienamente consapevole che ogni suo gesto ormai può risultare fastidioso ed eccessivamente prepotente. Non è la sua tattica migliore – e certamente non è quella che si aspettava di usare – ma Styles si sta rivelando un po’ più… be’, _insolito_ rispetto ai ragazzi a cui è abituato.  
È frustrante, cazzo. Ma non è senza precedenti.  
C’è ancora speranza.  
“Posso aiutarti?” Styles preme infine sul silenzio di Louis, poggiando la penna ancora una volta e alzando totalmente la testa.  
Louis semplicemente fa spallucce. “Solo se ti va di venire a bere qualcosa con me. Questo mi aiuterebbe.”  
E ora il ragazzino lo sta davvero guardando come se fosse pazzo. Louis non è sicuro se abbia più voglia di ridere o di strangolarlo.  
“Devo studiare.”  
Un lampo di irritazione gli pulsa nelle vene. “Puoi studiare dopo.”  
“È quello che ho intenzione di fare.” Styles dice lentamente, così, così lentamente. Sta fissando Louis con tutta la circospetta attenzione di uno che ha scoperto per caso un insetto sconosciuto. Fantastico. “Questo non mi impedisce di dover studiare anche ora.”  
Touché, piccolo studente, touché.  
Quindi.  
Gli serve una strategia diversa.  
Louis si morde l’interno della guancia, analizzando le migliaia di differenti tattiche, differenti armi preferite, sparse nella sua testa. Qual è quella giusta, qual è quella giusta?  
“Senti, _Harry_ ” ed è la prima volta che pronuncia il suo nome, enfatizzandolo con un tono basso e un sospiro che genera un bel niente da parte del ragazzo (porca puttana) – “Non è davvero mia intenzione dissuaderti dai tuoi studi o altro…”  
“Sì invece,” risponde Harry. L’ha detto con calma e onestà, nessun tono accusatorio. Come se stesse solo esponendo i fatti.  
Louis sorride senza volerlo. Be’, okay – almeno il ragazzino è onesto. Può rispettarlo. Forse ha solo un po’ più di coraggio di quel che credeva. Forse non è poi così debole.  
“Okay, va bene, hai ragione. Ma quello che stavo cercando di dirti è che, ciò nonostante, vorrei davvero farmi perdonare, anche solo per pochi minuti. È il minimo che possa fare. Specialmente ora che ho fatto tutto questo casino. Permettimi di scusarmi.”  
Styles si limita a fissarlo.  
Louis lo fissa di rimando, addolcendo il sorriso in qualcosa di più rilassato e calmo. Questo ragazzino è ovviamente un esemplare cauto, l’antitesi dell’‘impulsivo’. Un approccio più lento dovrebbe essere più efficace.  
Mh. Forse dovrebbe provare con la tattica dell’‘amico’.  
Il silenzio si allunga per un po’, abbastanza per Louis da cominciare a muovere i piedi in maniera irrequieta (odia stare seduto immobile e in questa tranquilla, polverosa e oppressiva stanza, si sente sull’orlo del soffocamento) ed è sul punto di aprir bocca, sul punto di indirizzare la conversazione su un’altra direzione.  
Quando improvvisamente Styles apre la bocca per primo.  
“Ma non mi conosci neanche,” dice a bassa voce, le sopracciglia inarcate. Una ciocca di ricci scappa da dietro il suo orecchio destro. C’è una leggera, molto leggera, punta di imbarazzo nei suoi occhi. Forse insicurezza? O forse è solo un’ombra? Una piccola ombra?  
E ancora una volta, Louis quasi vacilla, fissando i soffici e crespi ricci, la titubanza nello sguardo del ragazzo, la ferma inflessibilità delle sue membra, e, per un momento, quasi non sa cosa fare. È confuso. I suoi obiettivi in passato sono stati timidi, alcuni anche riluttanti o distaccati; ma nessuno ha mai mostrato il genuino e impassibile disinteresse che questo ragazzo ha per Louis. Nessuno è mai stato così… _indifferente_.  
Liam lo prenderà a calci nel culo.  
“Be’, è esattamente questo il punto, no?” risponde dopo un attimo, e il sorriso che sta usando gli costa un piccolo sforzo in più del solito. Prova a mantenerlo, prova ad essere attraente, ma è distratto, osservando gli occhi di Harry, provando e provando e _provando_ a interpretare quel poco che gli viene dato. “Vorrei conoscerti.”  
Passano alcuni momenti in cui Styles continua a fissarlo da sotto un fitto ammasso di capelli che quasi coprono il suo occhio destro, lo sguardo vago, confuso. (Sta _sempre_ fissando, non è così?) Si morde rapidamente l’interno del labbro ma Louis lo vede, chiedendosi cosa significhi perché ancora non ha capito come funzioni questo ragazzo. Non è sicuro se sia nervosismo o seccatura o attrazione o solo un tic. Ma si morde il labbro e Louis lo vede e Louis aspetta.  
“Perché?” è quello che chiede Styles alla fine.  
 _Dio_ , queste domande.  
Louis agrotta un sopracciglio. “In che senso ‘perché?’”  
“Perché vuoi conoscermi?”  
E, oh. Okay.  
Louis è colto di sorpresa. Come diamine dovrebbe rispondere a una domanda simile?  
Per un paio di secondi rimane a bocca aperta come un fottuto pesce, fissando il ragazzino mentre cerca di articolare una frase che non sembri completamente costruita e falsa. Ma poi improvvisamente Styles è in piedi, arrotolando la sua busta di carote e ficcandola dentro la borsa, raccogliendo i suoi libri e stringendo il quaderno contro il fianco, infilando la penna in tasca. Le labbra sono contratte, il viso impassibile, ma i suoi movimenti sono continui e rapidi e non mostrano nessun fremito o esitazione.  
“Senti, devo andare. È stato un piacere conoscerti.”  
E se ne va.  
Whoah whoah whoah. Aspetta un attimo, cazzo.  
“Asp… fermati!” Louis lo chiama, stupefatto, il sorriso che gli scivola via dal viso mentre si alza di scatto dalla sedia. Ma il ragazzo è già sparito, diretto fuori dalla biblioteca, lasciando solo le pesanti porte chiudersi in faccia a Louis (grazie, ragazzino) e un cumulo di polvere nella sua scia.  
Emergono nel soleggiato cortile della scuola, pieno di gente che passeggia, l’asfalto caldo sotto le suole di gomma delle loro scarpe. Suole di gomma. _Rubber soles_. ‘ _Rubber Soul_ ’. Un bellissimo album, quello.  
Styles è poco più avanti, Louis che quasi trotta come un fottuto pony per raggiungerlo.  
“Aspetta, fermati,” Louis lo chiama di nuovo, facendo del suo meglio per non correre (Louis Tomlinson _non_ corre) (nonostante le gambe da gazzella di Harry Styles e la falcata da Godzilla) mentre raggiunge il ragazzino. “Ecco,” ansima quando finalmente gli si accosta. “Lo sai, non sembra, ma sei proprio veloce con quel cul-”  
“Cosa vuoi da me?” Styles domanda allora, voltandosi per fronteggiare Louis.  
Il suo viso è quasi arrabbiato, una frustrata confusione impressa negli occhi, più indifesi che aggressivi. La sua borsa è appesa alla sua robusta spalla, sbattendo sulla pelle e spostando il morbido tessuto del maglione. Una mano la stringe in modo possessivo, l’altra è stretta a pugno sul fianco. È agitato, si sente con le spalle al muro, e sta osservando Louis come se volesse sinceramente che non gli rompesse più il cazzo.  
Questo non va bene.  
Una sensazione di malessere cresce bruscamente in Louis per un istante, mentre fa un allarmato passo indietro, abbandonando il suo atteggiamento sicuro e il sorriso divertito, che spariscono sul caldo asfalto e tra crepe dove crescono ora soffocati fili d’erba.  
Ad essere sinceri, non è proprio sicuro su come approcciarsi. Non è abituato a questa… onestà?  
Non è abituato a niente di tutto questo.  
“Ehi,” dice, mantenendo la voce bassa, nel tono più serio che gli riesce. Non è mai stato bravo ad essere sincero, ma se c’è mai stato un momento per esserlo, è proprio questo. “Senti, non sto cercando di farti sentire a disagio o altro…”  
“Ma cosa vuoi da me?” Styles ripete, apertamente frustrato, e sta quasi implorando, le mani che gesticolano le parole. In questo momento sembra meno sfinito, in qualche modo, meno cauto e silenzioso e titubante e tutte quelle altre cose.  
Proprio ora, sembra solo… sincero. E sta fissando Louis con attenzione, pazientemente, esasperato. Le labbra sono dischiuse ma sta respirando rumorosamente dal naso. Gli occhi sono distanti. Ma non inquieti.  
Louis non sa cosa significhi tutto questo.  
“Volevo solo…” Louis alza le spalle, cercando con difficoltà le parole giuste, portando una mano sulla nuca. Non è abituato. “Senti amico, sono finito dritto sul tuo tavolo. Ho fatto volare tutta la tua cazzo di roba, e non contento ti ho fatto incazzare. Mi sento in colpa, okay? Sto solo cercando di farmi perdonare. Tutto qui.”  
È una fottuta bugia. Sembra una bugia. Suona proprio come una bugia. Louis si sente irrequieto e non è _abituato_ a tutto questo.  
Il dubbio si insinua nei lineamenti del ragazzo.  
“E, d’accordo, mi hai scoperto,” continua Louis con voce più sicura, ricomponendosi un attimo perché, no, non indietreggerà di fronte a una sfida. Riadotta un sorriso, lascia che si formi lentamente, piccolo e un po’ timido. “Neanche il tuo bel visino è passato inosservato.”  
A quello, Styles diventa rosso. _Arrossisce_. Come un piccolo, imbarazzato _bimbo_.  
Grazie a dio. I giochi sono di nuovo aperti.  
“Uhm? Grazie,” il ragazzo balbetta, ma non sta più guardando Louis, ha lo sguardo fisso per terra con il viso che sembra decisamente in fiamme. _Dio_ , è uno di quelli teneri. Un piccolo cerbiatto.  
Louis è bravo con i cerbiatti. Eccezionale, persino.  
Ce l’ha in pugno.  
“Devo veramente andare, adesso,” continua, alzando di nuovo la testa. Il rossore è diminuito appena. “Forse ci vediamo in giro.”  
O forse no.  
Perché non è una domanda e non è un invito e prima che Louis possa anche solo dischiudere le labbra per parlare, Harry Styles è sparito.


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn è gentile

_Unattainable_  -- Little Joy

 

 

 

  
“È impossibile,” dice Louis in maniera piatta, il secondo in cui Liam apre la porta della sua stanza. Ha le braccia incrociate, gli occhi induriti in uno sguardo fisso che spera faccia almeno un buco nel make-up antiproiettile di Liam. O tanti buchi. Cazzo, facciamo diventare ‘sto stronzo un formaggio svizzero, perché no?  
Ma Liam inarca semplicemente un sopracciglio. “Di certo non stai parlando di Styles?”  
“Sto assolutamente parlando di Styles,” scatta, distendendo le braccia lungo i fianchi. In qualche modo, cerca di indurire ancor più lo sguardo. “Ti rendi conto di avermi mandato a inseguire un coniglietto, sì? Un cazzo di coniglietto socialmente impacciato, docile da far schifo, strano e impossibile da decifrare?”  
Un sorrisetto si forma sulle labbra di Liam ma lui non risponde, si limita ad appoggiarsi allo stipite della porta, osservando Louis con sguardo pacato.  
Dato che Liam non sembra intenzionato a dire un bel cazzo di niente, Louis continua, la mascella serrata. “Non gli piaccio. Non vuole avere un cazzo a che fare con me. E, se devo essere sincero, non posso dire di non provare lo stesso. Non posso neanche dire che capisco appieno perché in primo luogo sto andando dietro a quel coso.”  
Liam inarca un sopracciglio. “Coso?” domanda, divertito.  
“Coso,” Louis conferma, piatto.  
C’è una pausa, in cui Louis flette i muscoli contratti e si morde la lingua, e Liam lo sta guardando come se fosse il suo programma televisivo preferito. Stronzo.  
“Quindi,” strascica lentamente alla fine, gli occhi che guizzano sul corpo di Louis. “Styles non sta abboccando all’amo. Abbiamo perso il tocco magico, eh?”  
“Oh, non rompere i coglioni,” Louis gli lancia un’occhiataccia, superandolo per entrare nella stanza. Va dritto verso il letto, distendendocisi sopra e massaggiandosi le tempie doloranti.  
No, non ha perso il suo tocco, grazie.  
“Non mi deludere, Louis,” Liam sospira allora, chiudendo la porta e girandosi per fronteggiarlo. “Questo qui è importante. Estremamente importante. Non sarà riuscito a far colpo al primo tentativo, ma di sicuro ha fatto colpo sull’esame di Latino che abbiamo appena fatto. Inoltre, le mie fonti mi hanno detto che è stato nominato per il Consiglio Studentesco del prossimo semestre. Come Presidente.” I suoi occhi diventano di ghiaccio, il tono più affilato. “Che, come ben sappiamo, è una posizione già ambita. Da _me_.” Arriccia le labbra. “E non ho neanche menzionato cosa ha detto quella vecchia vacca di Alice Horan sul lasciargli tenere un discorso al galà di beneficenza della scuola il prossimo mese.”  
Malgrado l’apatica frustrazione nelle sue vene, a Louis scappa un sorrisetto. I fallimenti di Liam gli causano sempre uno strano piacere. C’è qualcosa di indefinibilmente appagante al riguardo.  
“Quindi, sono sicuro che non ci sia bisogno di spiegarti perché questo sia estremamente importante, Tommo.”  
“Oh, ‘ _estremamente_ ,’ oh-ho,” Louis gli fa il verso sottovoce. Oh, Liam e le sue spocchiose parole. Fanculo.  
Liam continua, imperterrito, la postura rigida e muscolosa nell’aprire l’enorme borsa sportiva poggiata sulla scrivania. I suoi taglienti occhi castani catturano quelli di Louis. “Fallire non è tra le opzioni.”  
Oh, va bene allora. Nessuna pressione o altro.  
Una punta di ansia si fa largo attraverso i muscoli di Louis. _Non è tra le opzioni_. Come se Louis non lo sapesse. Questa è anche la sua unica possibilità.  
Sta respirando dal naso quando affonda la testa sui cuscini di Liam (odorano della sua disgustosa colonia ed è quasi troppo per lui), premendo il palmo delle mani sugli occhi. Teso, si sente teso. Vuole solo stendersi e ascoltare qualcosa. Una canzone, qualsiasi canzone. ‘The End’ dei The Doors ci starebbe piuttosto bene, al momento.  
 _This is the end, my only friend, the end…_  
“Tua mamma è in casa?” chiede alla fine Louis, sperando in un cambio di argomento, corpo e mente innervositi, occhi doloranti per la pressione delle mani. “Mi piace darle fastidio; è semplice – tutto quello che devo fare è salutarla e chiederle com’è andata la giornata.”  
“Smettila di cambiare argomento,” Liam replica con freddezza, piegando un paio di calzini neri. I suoi movimenti sono così fluidi, così sicuri. Così _Liam_.  
Louis contrae le labbra, ma non risponde.  
“Tommo,” Liam continua, ed è detto in un tono serio abbastanza da far sì che Louis tolga una delle mani dagli occhi, gettando un’occhiata annebbiata a Liam. “È solo il primo giorno. Riprovaci domani. Devi solo fare quello che fai normalmente, okay? Inizia a succhiargli il cazzo. Quello funziona sempre.”  
Louis sbuffa. “Forse.” Si copre gli occhi con un braccio, immaginando gli scenari (probabilmente è illegale fare pompini in biblioteca, vero?) prima di sorridere all’improvviso, lascivamente, altre immagini che fluttuano in cima ai suoi pensieri. “È una tecnica a prova di idiota, dico bene?” mormora colloquialmente, tenendo a bada il sorriso mentre soffia le parole. “Di sicuro ha funzionato con te.”  
Può praticamente sentire Liam gelarsi.  
Con un ghigno, dà una sbirciata da sotto il suo braccio e nota Liam in piedi, rigido, con una maglietta appallottolata nella sua mano. Stringe gli occhi quando i loro sguardi si incrociano, ma è più lascivo che altro.  
“Dici bene,” replica lentamente, occhieggiando sfacciatamente Louis. “E funzionerà di nuovo.”  
L’ambiguità dell’affermazione fa rabbrividire Louis, gli fa venir voglia di scivolare contro le parole e allungare le braccia per afferrarle.  
Presto. Molto, molto presto.  
“Non preoccuparti, Tommo,” Liam continua con calma, afferrando un paio di mutande da terra. “Ce l’hai in pugno. Ce l’hai sempre fatta. Ce la farai anche stavolta, così potrò vincere la mia borsa di studio e il mondo avrà di nuovo senso. Okay?”  
“Sì sì, okay,” Louis brontola, sospirando. Sposta il braccio, così come i suoi pensieri, e si focalizza su Liam, che al momento sta ficcando magliette e calzini nella borsa sportiva. “Dove stai andando, allora?”  
“In palestra.”  
Louis sbuffa. “Così virile.”  
Liam gli lancia un’occhiataccia. Louis ride.  
“Il tuo Carissimo Fratello è in casa?” domanda, stiracchiando i muscoli. Qualcosa scrocchia.  
“Sì. È in camera sua. Come sempre.” Liam alza gli occhi al cielo nel pronunciare quelle parole, afferrando un altro paio di mutande e odorandole con curiosità. A quanto pare hanno passato il test, perché le getta brutalmente dentro la borsa, insieme al resto.  
Louis tira su col naso, canticchiando i The Doors mentre si controlla le unghie. Sono illuminate dalla luce del sole che filtra dall’enorme finestra della stanza. Louis ama la stanza di Liam – la sua architettura, non il fatto che sia la stanza di Liam. È uno spazio magnifico, pieno di luce solare e il soffitto è alto e gli angoli sono puliti ed è così largo e ampio e caldo.  
Ma odia il fatto che sia piena delle polo sporche e troppo costose di Liam, dei suoi jeans su misura e delle sue scarpe fatte a mano che puzzano di pelle troppo trattata. Odia che ci siano bottiglie rovesciate e mezzo usate di profumo Givenchy e Marc Jacobs e Gucci in ogni superficie, odia i cumuli di monete luccicanti dimenticate qui e là e ovunque. Odia le banconote arrotolate disseminate in giro, odia la piccola busta di erba nel cassetto aperto della scrivania vicino al contenitore di vetro di cocaina e a tre iPod dimenticati, e odia che non ci siano poster o libri o CD o DVD o… qualsiasi cosa, davvero. Solo le tracce di un ragazzino ricco e superficiale. Solo falso e pulito _nulla_.  
Ma è così che va il mondo, no?  
 Alza le mani per aria, spazzando via i suoi pensieri, lasciando che la luce dorata delle finestre le investa completamente. Mani d’oro come leoni d’oro.  
“È fatto?” grugnisce alla fine, sentendo il calore sulla pelle. Chiude le mani a pugno prima di lasciarle ricadere sul letto, lontane dall’aria, dalla luce del sole. Era troppo luminoso, in ogni caso.  
“Probabile,” risponde Liam, distratto. “Gli ho chiesto di venire in palestra ma mi ha detto che vuole solo godersi il silenzio. Pensare alle cose. È così strano, cazzo.” Alza gli occhi al cielo, soffermandosi un attimo a scegliere una canottiera. “Ha bisogno di amici.”  
Louis ride, fissando il soffitto bianco. È tutto così bianco in questo appartamento. “Lui _ha_ amici, Payno. Noi siamo i suoi amici.”  
Ma l’unica risposta di Liam consiste nell’alzare nuovamente gli occhi al cielo prima di avviarsi verso la porta. “Torno subito,” dice con tono annoiato, alle sue spalle. “Devo fare una doccia.”  
Okay, allora. Bella chiacchierata.  
Con un sospiro, Louis si costringe ad alzarsi dal letto, sentendosi inspiegabilmente stanco. Be’, non inspiegabilmente. Il suo turno al pub è durato più di quanto si aspettasse, dal momento che si sono trovati tra le mani un turbolento giovedì notte, quindi non ha staccato fino alle due passate. Quello, unito al fatto che la band che si è esibita – la band locale preferita di Louis, che si dà il caso sia anche l’unica band locale che Louis non ha totalmente preso per il culo – non gli ha permesso di andarsene fisicamente dall’edificio fino alle quattro.  
Di solito gli piace stare durante tutta l’esibizione della band. Gli piace vederli suonare e gli piace osservarli mentre mettono in ordine e smantellano il palco; qualche volta, se è di buon umore, li aiuta persino con l’attrezzatura. C’è qualcosa di soddisfacente nel guardare la gente che si esibisce, eterei e intoccabili un momento, monotoni e ordinari quello dopo, quando staccano la corrente. Quando nascondono tutto e in silenzio si inchinano per concludere la scaletta della serata, quando le loro mani sono immobili e gli amplificatori sono spenti e i microfoni sono lasciati appesi a una corda che non si muove più. All’improvviso è come se fossero completamente reali. Solo un paio di canzoni che li contraddistinguono dai lavori comuni del mondo.  
Non è divertente? Louis pensa di sì.  
Ama così tanto la musica e ama la musica dal vivo ancora di più, ma trova divertente che l’incantesimo si rompa immediatamente quando subentra la realtà, mandando in frantumi l’illusione che il mondo sia più di quel che sembra. Quando gli accordi sono finiti e le chitarre sono sotto chiave e quando si sente il rullo della batteria in chiusura; all’improvviso non è più tutto melodia e ispirazione. È solo un gruppo di disadattati del cazzo sul palco, che suonano in un pub di merda perché non hanno sfondato e mai sfonderanno.  
È la vita.  
Con un’asciutta, pesante sensazione nelle ossa, Louis si rannicchia in sé stesso, cercando di stiracchiarsi. Probabilmente dovrebbe andare da Matthew, a schiacciare un pisolino prima del suo turno di stanotte.  
Invece, si ritrova a camminare lungo il corridoio, fino alla porta chiusa alla fine di esso. Quella che è sempre chiusa. Sempre con il cartello ‘Non disturbare’ attaccato sopra.  
Louis sorride, quasi affettuosamente, mentre lo osserva.  
“Fratello Carooo,” chiama senza preavviso, bussando fastidiosamente a tempo con il ritmo delle parole. Sa che lui _odia_ quando fa così. Quindi, ovviamente, Louis lo fa ancora più forte.  
Dall’altro lato, sente un borbottio, uno strascichio di piedi, un colpo di tosse. Poi la porta si apre. Ed eccolo qui. Il piccolo diamante più bello, poetico, enigmatico e socialmente impacciato: Zayn Malik.  
È magnifico, _magnifico_ , e l’unico motivo per cui Louis non l’ha ancora supplicato senza mezzi termini di donargli il suo uccello è perché è il fratellastro di Liam e c’è una sorta di tacito accordo attorno all’argomento. In sostanza, Louis è abbastanza sicuro che Liam lo decapiterebbe, se lui si avvicinasse in qualsiasi modo al pisello di Zayn. Non l’ha mai messo in dubbio, non ne hanno mai discusso apertamente… ma è così. L’atteggiamento prepotentemente protettivo e aggressivo di Liam nei confronti di Zayn è la cosa più vicina al vero affetto che possiede.  
“Zaynie,” Louis fa le fusa sdolcinate, sorridendo. “Oh, come mi siete mancati tu e il tuo sguardo da fattone.”  
Zayn sbatte le palpebre lentamente. “Ci siamo visti stamattina,” borbotta, grattandosi il naso con la manica della maglia. È nera corvina e ha la parola “HIGH” stampata in rosso. E basta. È tutto quel che dice. Solo un’infinita maglia nera con lettere maiuscole che non potrebbero essere più schiette.  
Che è fondamentalmente la sua personalità, riassunta in quel modo grazioso.  
“Questo non vuol dire che non mi sia mancato,” Louis scherza, toccando la punta del naso di Zayn, che gli fa guadagnare un’occhiataccia e un sorriso. Solo Zayn Malik riesce a fare entrambe le cose. Contemporaneamente.  
“Va bene, va bene,” borbotta, scacciando la mano di Louis e sorridendo con un angolo della bocca. “Ti annoi? Vuoi fumare?”  
Dio, questo ragazzo è così prevedibile.  
“Nah,” declina Louis, sbirciando oltre le spalle di Zayn all’interno della stanza. “Voglio solo rilassarmi. Liam è sotto la doccia. Probabilmente a breve me ne torno a casa.”  
Zayn alza un sopracciglio ma non dice niente, lasciando entrare Louis e tornando a sedersi sul suo letto.  
La stanza di Zayn somiglia a quello che probabilmente si troverebbe all’interno della lampada del genio. È ricoperta da sfarzosi colori e cuscini e strane lampade fatte di vetro colorato. Sul muro c’è un enorme quadro dipinto a mano raffigurante una pupilla, affianco a un enorme bong (è decisamente più alto di lui, ma fino ad ora si è sempre rifiutato di verificare le reali dimensioni malgrado le incessanti e divertite richieste di Liam) e ogni cosa profuma di cedro e muschio. È accogliente, se Louis dovesse descriverla in una parola. Impressionante, pure – Zayn possiede una quantità industriale di fumetti e libri (tutti scelte eccellenti e in eccellenti condizioni) e lì nell’angolo, vicino all’armadio, si trova il giradischi in stile retrò, accompagnato da una solitaria candela arancione. Zayn chiama quello il suo “posto di meditazione” ma Louis non l’ha mai visto fare niente del genere. Comunque, di solito lo sfruttano al meglio – Zayn possiede un’assurda collezione di vinili di cui va particolarmente fiero (possiede ogni vinile esistente di Stevie Wonder e Michael Jackson, cosa che gli piace far notare quotidianamente – solo un _friendly reminder_ , sapete) e ha un sacco dei preferiti di Louis. Come i Beatles e George Harrison e The Moody Blues e The Doors. Ne ha anche qualcuno di Mamas & The Papas. E, grazie a Louis, alcuni dei Velvet Underground. Una piccola meravigliosa collezione, tutto sommato.  
Una piccola meravigliosa stanza, davvero. Qualche volta fa venire l’emicrania a Louis ma perlopiù lo fa sentire sicuro. È più una casa questa per lui rispetto  agli appartamenti random dove dorme sporadicamente. L’appartamento di Liam e Zayn è una costante. Una delle poche costanti nella sua vita.  
“Allora, come te la passi Zaynie?” domanda, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia della scrivania. È verde limone e cigola ad ogni movimento.  
Zayn alza le spalle. “Bene, credo. Tu?”  
“Bene, bene, sì,” Louis annuisce, picchiettando su un luminoso e iridescente cristallo. È pazzo, Zayn. Dove cazzo compra ‘ste robe?  
Zayn siede sul letto, gambe incrociate, osservando Louis con espressione annoiata. È sempre così tranquillo, Zayn. È così calmante averlo attorno. Non si lamenta mai. Probabilmente è per questo che Louis gli vuole così tanto bene – potrebbero stare seduti in silenzio per ore e Louis non dovrebbe fingere che gli interessi quel che ha da dire e Zayn non si sentirebbe a disagio. È piacevole.  
“Che stai leggendo?” chiede Louis dopo un momento, spiando il libro aperto a faccia in giù sul comodino.  
Zayn tira su col naso, alza le spalle e lancia un’occhiata al libro con occhi stanchi. “Parla di un ragazzo che inverte sogni e realtà. Va in giro senza sapere cos’è reale e cosa non lo è.”  
“È una storia vera?”  
“Non credo. Ma è una condizione reale.”  
“Dici?”  
“Credo di sì.”  
“Bizzarro,” mormora Louis, fissando senza vederla la copertina. È disegnata in modo complesso, piena di forme e ricchi colori, ma Louis lo sta a malapena registrando, limitandosi a fissarlo. Ha la testa da un’altra parte, ma non ci può fare niente. È tranquillo. È piacevole.  
“Ti sei mai chiesto se i nostri sogni non siano in realtà le nostre vite reali? E che quella che pensiamo sia la nostra realtà – tipo, adesso” – Zayn gesticola indicando l’ambiente circostante, fissando Louis con attenzione – “sia in realtà un sogno?”  
Oh dio. Zayn è riuscito a fottergli del tutto il cervello in soli cinque minuti.  
“Be’, tutto quello che ho da dire è che spero vivamente che non sia reale,” Louis accenna una mezza risata priva di umorismo, tornando in sé e sorridendo sarcasticamente al ragazzo corvino di fronte a lui. Questo è un buon modo per descrivere Zayn – ragazzo corvino. _Raven Boy_. ‘Blackbird’. _Blackbird singing in the dead of night…_  
“Perché?” domanda Zayn, affascinato. Reclina la testa, un ciuffo di capelli color ebano che cadono davanti ai suoi occhi ancora più scuri. Ha veramente delle bellissime ciglia, così incredibilmente lunghe. Probabilmente gli si attorcigliano ai lampadari e ai ventilatori da soffitto. “Non ti piacciono i tuoi sogni?”  
“Io non sogno, Zaynie. Il mio è un sonno senza sogni.” Sorride. Sente le labbra screpolate.  
Ma Zayn si limita ad un sorriso triste in risposta, abbastanza piccolo da permettere a Louis di far finta di non averlo visto. “Tutti sognano, Tommo.”  
“È confermato?”  
“È confermato,” annuisce Zayn.  
“Mh. Forse.” Non gli piace questo argomento. Ha lo strano sospetto che Zayn provi compassione per lui o qualcosa del genere. “Ad ogni modo, hai sentito del nuovo gioco di Liam?”  
 Fortunatamente, questo cambio di argomento sembra sortire il suo effetto, perché invece della quieta empatia stampata sugli occhi di Zayn, li sta ora alzando al cielo, tornando a sdraiarsi sul letto e distendendosi, un braccio dietro la testa. “Lo sai che odio quella stronzata,” dice. “È una stupidaggine.”  
“Lo so,” mormora Louis. A quale frase si stia riferendo, non ne è sicuro. “Ad ogni modo. Questa è divertente.”  
“Mh.”  
“Credo che lui quasi sicuramente mi odi. E siccome dovrebbe essere amato da tutti, è abbastanza divertente.” Si gira verso Zayn, sogghignando. “Devi ammettere che è divertente. Sono irresistibile, dopotutto.”  
Zayn si limita a fissarlo, inarcando un sopracciglio, una mano poggiata sul petto. È tutto spaparanzato ed è bellissimo. “Chi è allora? Chi stai fottendo adesso? Su chi stai proiettando la tua infelicità? Chi è l’oggetto della tua insoddisfazione personale che insisti a indirizzare sugli altri?  
È detto in maniera così, _così_ asciutta che a Louis viene quasi da ridere.  
“Va bene, va bene, basta,” Louis fa un mezzo sorrisetto, alzando le mani in difesa. “Non c’è bisogno di iniziare a fare un’analisi psicologica, Professor X.”  
L’ombra di un sorriso passa sul viso di Zayn e Louis lo fa di rimando, solo un silenzioso brivido di irritazione lungo la nuca.  
“Harry Styles,” rivela dopo un momento con tono casuale e atteggiamento vago. Si muove per sedersi sulle sue mani, incrociando i piedi sulle caviglie. Non riesce davvero a toccare il pavimento dalla sedia di Zayn. È più che leggermente irritante. “Ne hai sentito parlare? È nella classe tua e di Liam.”  
A quello, il sorriso di Zayn svanisce.  
“Harry? Te la stai prendendo con Harry?” si puntella sui gomiti e si acciglia profondamente, una disgrazia per uno con quei lineamenti dell’Olimpo. “Perché cazzo lo stai facendo?”  
Louis lo guarda, un sopracciglio alzato. “Perché cazzo ti interessa?”  
“È un bravo ragazzo, Tommo. Tipo, davvero un bravo ragazzo.”  
“Ah sì? A me sembra un po’ matto.”  
“È _gentile_ ,” dice Zayn con tono duro, ma si rilassa di nuovo sul letto. “Non abbiamo parlato molto, ma è sempre stato educato. È semplice parlarci. Non è un emerito coglione – e, lo sai, è raro qui intorno.”  
Louis mormora il suo consenso. Quindi Harry Styles è educato. È per questo che Zayn e tutto il resto del mondo lo ama? È per questo che Liam si sente messo all’angolo come un procione?  
Ci dev’essere qualcosa sotto.  
“È spiritoso?” domanda Louis.  
Zayn alza le spalle. “Non so. Non credo di essere mai stato nei paraggi quando ha avuto l’opportunità di esserlo.”  
“È provocante? Attraente?”  
“Uh. Forse attraente? Sì, è parecchio attraente. Ma non, tipo, eccessivamente, credo.”  
“Ma che significa? Inizia le conversazioni? Dice sempre la cosa giusta? Appoggia la mano sul tuo avambraccio mentre parli?”  
Zayn alza anche l’altro sopracciglio, in maniera assolutamente Edoardiana e parecchio indifferente. “Be’, questo è stranamente specifico.”  
“Sto solo cercando di capire il tipo, tutto qua,” soffia Louis, distogliendo lo sguardo dalle sue unghie. Le mangiucchia distrattamente, le parole di Zayn che gli fluttuano in testa.  
Syles non è spiritoso, non è provocante, ed è, _diciamo_ , attraente. Favoloso.  
“Lo sai, non ho intenzione di aiutarvi in questa puttanata che fate,” Zayn commenta dopo un momento, interrompendo i pensieri di Louis. Alza la testa alle sue parole, notando che Zayn lo sta già fissando. “Mi piace. È un bravo ragazzo. È tranquillo, sì. Forse un po’ noioso, suppongo. Ma sembra buono ed è davvero sveglio e non crea problemi a nessuno. Quindi non penso che vi aiuterò a fotterlo. Non mi è mai piaciuta questa cosa che fate tu e Liam. E decisamente non mi piace adesso.” La sua voce è vellutata e armoniosa, le parole che raffreddano l’aria con un soffio alla menta, e nonostante non ci sia niente di particolarmente tagliente in loro, c’è ancora qualcosa di affilato che sfiora i delicati peli delle braccia e della nuca di Louis.  
Zayn non ha mai giudicato Louis, questo è vero. Ma, nonostante questo, ha sempre mantenuto questa sorta di… delusione nei suoi confronti. Quando si tratta di Louis, è così. Ha sempre contratto le labbra e annuito dopo una pausa ogni volta che si parlava di qualcosa riguardante Louis e la sua squallida fama, e questo ha effettivamente sempre concluso la conversazione, lasciando la bocca di Louis amara e il battito accelerato.  
È come se Zayn pensasse che Louis sia una persona migliore, o qualcosa di simile. Il che è ridicolo. Al massimo. Superfluo, più di ogni altra cosa.  
In ogni caso, il pensiero fa arricciare le labbra di Louis in una linea sottile, come il suo sguardo si allontana da quello del ragazzo moro, l’incenso della stanza all’improvviso troppo opprimente.  
“Lo so,” dice Louis precipitosamente, turbato, mentre toglie le mani da sotto le cosce e comincia ad armeggiare con i bottoni della giacca. Si alza, atterrando sui piedi, guardando senza davvero vedere l’enorme pupilla sul muro. “Lo so, sì, grazie Zayn. Non ho chiesto il tuo cazzo di aiuto.”  
“Bene,” Zayn annuisce con calma, apparentemente in pace con il mondo.  
“Bene,” taglia corto Louis, la pelle che formicola con paranoico disagio.  
Lui non è una bella persona. Non ci può fare un cazzo. Non ha intenzione di sentirsi in colpa per quanto sia fottuto dalla nascita. Non ha intenzione di piangersi addosso. Non ci può fare un cazzo e basta.  
“Sarà mio in una settimana,” annuncia, forse un po’ troppo forte, dopo un lungo momento di silenzio. Alza la testa, lanciando un’occhiata a Zayn con la coda dell’occhio. Lui lo sta fissando di rimando, sdraiato sul letto, con i suoi profondi e rilassati e troppo consapevoli occhi scuri. “Per la prossima settimana, tutto questo casino sarà finito.”  
“Pensi di poter influenzare questo ragazzino abbastanza da danneggiare la sua intera carriera scolastica? Solo perché sei bravo con la bocca?” Zayn non è neanche crudele, è questo il fatto. Non suona severo. È solo realistico. È un dato di fatto.  
Ma Louis non ha nessuna cazzo di intenzione di scusarsi per quello che è o quello che fa.  
“Esatto,” ride fragorosamente. Sembra forzata, ma non gliene frega un cazzo. “Sì, lo penso davvero.”  
Tutto quello che Zayn fa è annuire, lento come miele versato.  
“Okay.”  
Ma Zayn non distoglie lo sguardo. E il colletto di Louis sta diventando troppo stretto.  
“Me ne vado,” dice, cominciando a indietreggiare verso la porta. Mostra nonchalance, piegando le labbra in uno scaltro sorriso. “Puoi dire a Liam che gli scrivo domani, per favore?”  
Zayn annuisce una volta. Ha le mani in grembo, le dita incrociate. Sembra un po’ distratto, come se fosse separato dal mondo, vivendo da qualche parte nel profondo della sua anima. Forse sta meditando.  
“Ci, uh, vediamo domani, allora,” Louis soffia, una mano sulla maniglia della porta. Ha solo voglia di dormire. Oggi è stato estenuante.  
“Forse, sì. Probabilmente. Penso che andrò a lezione domani.”  
Louis solleva un sopracciglio, divertito, mentre gira la maniglia. Questo è un bene. Questo è meglio, più normale. “Ah sì?”  
“Già,” Zayn mormora, e il suo sguardo si sposta per osservare fuori dalla finestra. “Ogni tanto mi piace la scuola. Mi sento soffocare qui dentro. Ogni tanto.”  
Oh, Zayn. Sempre così filosofico.  
“Certo. Bene, allora. A domani, probabilmente, Fratello Caro.” E prima che Zayn possa esibire un’altra perla di insensata saggezza, Louis gli lancia un bacio volante ed esce, spingendo le parole di Zayn in fondo alla sua mente.  
   
**  
   
‘ _Buona fortuna per oggi. Non deludermi._ ’  
Louis osserva il messaggio mentre finisce la sua terza sigaretta consecutiva in sette minuti. Liam del cazzo. Piccolo irritante ragazzino viziato.  
Buttandosi col culo per terra, Louis espira, osservando il fumo che scivola fuori dalle sue labbra prima di infilare il telefono in tasca, il corpo solo un _pochino_ teso di impazienza. È andato in biblioteca attorno alla stessa ora in cui Styles è entrato ieri, solo per trovare un grazioso assortimento di gente random che non era sicuramente Harry Styles.  
Inutile dire che oggi è già cominciato peggio del previsto. Ancora meglio, a Louis è appena venuto in mente che non si è mai degnato di seguire Styles in qualunque altro posto che non fosse la biblioteca. Dal primo giorno, l’ha sempre visto andare lì.  
Quindi, davvero, questo è più che un po’ angosciante. Perché se l’ha fatto fuggire fino ai confini dell’universo per lo spavento, allora Louis non ha la più pallida idea di come trovarlo. Neanche mezza.  
Quindi.  
Sta fumando come una fottuta ciminiera, agitando la gamba così tanto da dissotterrare qualche schifezza, e sta dando a più di un ignaro passante un’occhiataccia gratuita che persino lui si rende conto essere troppo irritante. E ora Liam gli sta scrivendo e sta facendo lo stronzo e il tempo sta passando così tanto lentamente ed è tutto così schifoso. Irritante e schifoso.  
Mh. Forse Zayn sa dove se ne va in giro Styles.  
È in procinto di tirare nuovamente fuori il telefono (e magari prendere un’altra sigaretta) quando improvvisamente scorge una familiare testa di disordinati ricci e un largo maglione marrone che scende sopra un paio di lunghissime gambe e un paio di enormi Converse bianche. E se Louis non va errato (non succede mai) quella è la ricetta dell’unico e inimitabile Mr. Harry Styles.  
Forse il mondo non è ancora totalmente contro di lui.  
Tirandosi immediatamente in piedi (è rimasto goffamente appoggiato ad un albero del cortile, uno dei più vecchi e grandi del laghetto), concentra l’attenzione sul ragazzo, notando le cuffiette bianche e l’enorme zaino e la posa scomposta dei piedi.  
Sì, è chiaramente lui.  
E ‘Lui’ si sta dirigendo direttamente verso la biblioteca. Apriti cielo, cazzo.  
Trattenendosi dall’esultare e sospirare di sollievo, Louis si allontana dall’albero con efficiente velocità, camminando a grandi passi verso il ragazzo e l’edificio in questione. E grazie a dio Styles è nel suo piccolo mondo, occhi bassi e testa che si muove a tempo di musica, perché così non vede Louis fare questa maratona di merda, grondando di sudore mentre avanza, un ciuffo di capelli che gli casca di fronte agli occhi.  
Grandioso. Ora è sudato e i suoi capelli fanno schifo.  
È quasi in procinto di farsi vedere, quando improvvisamente inchioda, i piedi fermamente piantati per terra.  
Perché qualcuno ha appena fermato Styles.  
È solo una ragazza, bionda e con un bel sorriso e con gli occhi verdi.  
Ma, il fatto è che quando ha visto Harry, il suo viso si è illuminato nell’incrociare la sua strada, prima che allungasse una mano gentile per posarla sul suo bicipite, attirando con successo la sua attenzione.  
Ora, questo potrebbe sembrare un avvenimento irrilevante. Questo è esattamente quel che Louis stava cercando. Questo è esattamente quel che Louis ha bisogno di vedere – Styles interagire con altre persone. Perché Louis non ha ancora visto un’intera conversazione tra lui e _chiunque_ e ha bisogno di capire come si comporti con gli altri, ha bisogno di vedere se può trovare qualcosa che gli possa dare qualche, _qualsiasi_ , risposta.  
Perciò pianta i fottuti piedi per terra e osserva sfacciatamente come gli occhi di Styles trovano quelli della ragazza. Li strizza in un sorriso gentile mentre si toglie immediatamente le cuffiette, voltandosi totalmente verso di lei per donarle la sua completa attenzione.  
Okay. Quindi con gli altri è cordiale. Buono a sapersi.  
Troppo lontano per sentire cosa si stiano effettivamente dicendo, Louis li osserva di sbieco, cercando di leggere il labiale di Styles, il suo linguaggio del corpo, il labiale della ragazza, il suo linguaggio del corpo… Tutto.  
Be’, Styles ha chiaramente appena detto ‘Ehi, così così.’ E sta chiaramente sorridendo. Molto educato, molto genuinamente dolce. Okay. Ha un sorriso da killer, come un vero e proprio asfodelo umano, quindi è comprensibile perché le ragazze si affezionino subito a lui. Okay. Ha senso.  
La ragazza comincia a chiacchierare, agitando i suoi, onestamente, splendidi capelli sulla schiena. Riflettono la luce del sole e risplendono d’oro ma Styles non ci bada neanche, concentrandosi invece con attenzione sul suo viso e be’… ascoltandola. Niente di speciale.  
I minuti passano. Tutto quello che succede in realtà è che la ragazza parla e Styles sorride, ascoltandola e annuendo di tanto in tanto, a volte ridendo un pochino mostrando i denti. Una delle sue mani stringe le cuffiette e l’altra è dentro la tasca; non fa veramente altro, solo… be’. Presta solo attenzione alla ragazza. Tipo, sinceramente. Non sembra seccato o infastidito o altro.  
Mh. Quindi. In conclusione.  
Harry Styles scappa da Louis Tomlinson dopo un minuto di conoscenza, ma ascolta educatamente chiunque altro gli faccia perdere tempo in chiacchiere per ventisette ore.  
Quale onore per il suo ego.  
Con un sospiro, Louis si dondola sui piedi, sentendosi vagamente offeso. Questa è la prova ulteriore che a Styles non piaccia affatto Louis. Che va bene, chi se ne frega, ma cazzo. Il ragazzino non è attratto neanche un minimo da lui??  
Passano circa altri cinque minuti prima che la ragazza finalmente prosegua per la sua strada, allontanandosi con un adorabile sorriso e agitando gentilmente la mano in segno di saluto. E sta facendo quella cosa – quella cosa dove cammini all’indietro mentre te ne vai, così puoi fissare l’altra persona il più a lungo possibile? Sì, sta facendo proprio quello.  
Louis non può fare a meno di sogghignare. Styles è ovviamente popolare tra le ragazze, probabilmente solo per il semplice fatto che presta sincera attenzione a quel che dicono e non solamente al loro aspetto fisico. Essendo al contempo assolutamente adorabile.  
Quindi forse questo è tutto quello che serve per essere amati qui intorno. Forse essere dolce e ingenuo è la chiave del successo. Cosa disse quel tipo? Quella famosa citazione o quel che è? Qualcosa come ‘Se piaci a tutti, sai di star facendo qualcosa di sbagliato,’ o qualcosa di simile.  
Tutti amano Harry Styles perché è intelligente ed è nuovo ed è carino ed è gentile. Niente di profondo o insolito o selvaggio o discutibile. Solo un mucchio di denti e occhi e morbidi maglioni.  
Quindi, allora.  
Perché non sorride a Louis?  
Vorrebbe rifletterci ulteriormente ma Styles ha già quasi raggiunto la porta della biblioteca. Quindi Louis si avvia, aumentando il passo fino quasi a trottare (non lo ammetterà mai dopo), ansimando per lo sforzo.  
È così fuori forma, cazzo.  
È con un tempismo perfetto che il suo palmo si posa per primo sulla maniglia della porta della libreria, immediatamente prima della mano di Styles – che invece finisce per afferrare quella di Louis.  
Grazie, destino. E tutti gli altri dei. Questa ve la dedico.  
“Oh! Chiedo scus-” Styles comincia, sorpreso, prima di posare gli occhi verde acqua (almeno con questa luce) su Louis. Immediatamente si rabbuiano. Fantastico. “Oh. Sei tu,” dice l’essere umano simile a un palloncino sgonfiato.  
Irritato. Louis si sente irritato.  
Ma lo nasconde, alzando invece un sopracciglio mentre la mano di Styles torna velocemente al proprio fianco.  
“Be’, è un modo originale per salutarmi,” riflette Louis, allontanando la mano dalla porta. Fa un cenno a Styles, senza premere per conversare. Sorride e basta, facendo un passo indietro. “Dopo di te.”  
Un debole rossore si fa strada sulle guance di Styles. “Mi dispiace,” dice, chinando la testa prima di tornare a guardare Louis, le labbra corrucciate. “Sono stato scortese.”  
“Ma è stata una reazione onesta. Non mi può infastidire l’onestà.”  
Le sopracciglia di Styles si inarcano per la sorpresa. “Suppongo di no.”  
“Puoi andare per primo, comunque. Vai pure. Non ho intenzione di costringerti ad afferrare la mia mano per aprire la porta, o qualcosa del genere.”  
Styles arrossisce nuovamente. “Non stavo…”  
“No, lo so,” Louis ride. È una risata falsa, il suo corpo troppo impegnato ad afferrare anche il più piccolo segnale che arriva dalla calda pelle di Harry e dai fin troppo consapevoli occhi. “Sto solo facendo lo stronzo. Vai pure, tranquillo.”  
Con un tentativo di sorriso riconoscente, Styles tira la pesante porta, tenendola aperta per permettere a Louis di entrare dopo di lui. Non è un gesto totalmente di cortesia, tuttavia, ma più uno obbligato, e il sorriso forzato e la tensione sulle spalle di Styles fa venir voglia a Louis di scoppiare a ridere, forte abbastanza da rimbombare nel tranquillo luogo. Come ieri, la biblioteca è silenziosa, buia, e riempita solo dal suono di voci smorzate e dal rumore di libri sfogliati. Forse di uno o due portamine.  
“Quindi, uhm,” Styles comincia, schiarendosi la gola, e l’improvviso balbettio della sua bassa voce coglie Louis di sorpresa. Styles sta camminando di fronte a lui, veloce abbastanza da mantenere le distanze ma più lento rispetto al suo solito passo. “Cosa devi, ehm, fare qui? Tipo, qui dentro? Precisamente?”  
“Mi stai chiedendo perché sono qui? Di nuovo?” Louis replica senza mezzi termini. Sorride compiaciuto, facendo scivolare le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei suoi jeans, gli occhi che seguono ogni passo di Styles.  
Styles annuisce, osservandolo con occhi stanchi. “Sì.”  
Il sorriso cresce. Stanno camminando verso il fondo della stanza – verso lo stesso tavolo buio dove Louis si è quasi rotto il piede. “Per vedere se ci fossi, ovviamente. E avevo ragione,” afferma semplicemente.  
Sa che si sta comportando di nuovo in maniera sfacciata e imprudente ma… Ha bisogno almeno di rendere chiare le proprie intenzioni, o tutto questo non porterà mai da nessuna parte.  
In risposta, Styles alza gli occhi al cielo. Non prova neanche a nasconderlo e sembra tutto tranne che dispiaciuto quando incrocia lo sguardo di Louis, le labbra serrate.  
Louis stavolta non riesce a trattenersi – sbotta in una genuina risata.  
“Non è la risposta che volevi sentire, immagino?” commenta, il divertimento ancora presente nella sua voce.  
Raggiungono il tavolo sul retro, dove Styles comincia a sistemare le sue cose. Attento alla situazione, Louis mantiene le distanze, fermandosi qualche passo indietro, mani ancora nelle tasche posteriori. Styles è metodico nell’aprire la sua borsa, tirando fuori ogni oggetto e posandolo sul tavolo, il corpo mezzo ruotato verso Louis. Ed è ovvio che sia pienamente cosciente della sua presenza – lo sta guardando con la coda dell’occhio – e c’è qualcosa di eccessivamente rigido e inquieto nella sua postura.  
Almeno si è accorto di Louis. Piccole vittorie.  
C’è un breve momento di silenzio (e, oh, sembra che si sia portato uva oggi, che tipo bizzarro) prima che Styles alzi lo sguardo, le sopracciglia piegate in un’espressione corrucciata, il viso serio e aperto e distante, quei larghi, prepotenti occhi che osservano Louis dritto nei suoi. Sempre più strano, sempre più snervante.  
“Non sto cercando di essere scortese.”  
“Okay.”  
“Ma non è, tipo, esattamente inaspettato che tu sia qui per… quel motivo.”  
E, Cristo, non riesce neanche a dirlo ad alta voce.  
Louis ridacchia di nuovo. “Diamine,” allarga il sorriso, dondolandosi sulle punte dei piedi prima di tornare sui talloni. “Odio essere prevedibile.” Ammicca e Styles distoglie lo sguardo all’istante, alzando nuovamente gli occhi al cielo. Ma ecco un altro rossore.  
“È solo che è strano che tu sia così, tipo, fissato con me. Voglio solamente studiare, okay? Ho un sacco di compiti e un sacco di consegne e non so cosa tu stia cercando di fare, ma ho davvero bisogno di concentrarmi prima di andare al lavoro.”  
Bene.  
Questo è quanto, allora.  
Come si dovrebbe _continuare_ da qui?  
“Va bene, allora,” dice Louis mentre si mordicchia il labbro sovrappensiero; Styles sta litigando con la zip della sua borsa, la testa bassa, il mento poggiato sul petto. Louis ripercorre la conversazione nella sua testa, cercando di trovare un appiglio. Mh. “Hai detto che devi andare al lavoro? Dove lavori?”  
E, okay. Adesso deve ammettere che suona decisamente terribile.  
“Non avevo intenzione di sembrare inopportuno,” aggiunge di corsa, tirando fuori le mani dalle tasche e portandole di fronte a sé sulla difensiva.  
Styles gli rivolge una mezza occhiata. “Ma perché?”  
“Perché cosa?”  
“Perché vuoi sapere dove lavoro?”  
“Be’, così posso-”  
“Seguirmi anche lì?”  
Un momento di panico. “Cosa? No-”  
“Venire a trovarmi e distrarmi?”  
“Dio, Harry,” Louis ride, un po’ a disagio, osservando le deboli frecce lanciate direttamente contro la sua testa. Merda. Al ragazzino non piace giocare, eh? “Queste domande… Non sono sicuro quale stile di approccio sia più aggressivo. Se il tuo o il mio.” Pondera le parole. “Tutto quello che sto cercando di fare è prenderci una pausa e uscire con te,” aggiunge, per sicurezza.  
Ancora una volta, Styles china la testa, smette di armeggiare con la zip e lascia cadere la borsa sulla sporca moquette con un sospiro. “Senti, ti chiedo scusa-”  
Louis sospira con più esasperazione di quella prevista, alzando una mano. “Davvero, non è necessario-”  
“Ho solo bisogno di studiare,” Styles lo interrompe, deciso. Le sue spalle si abbassano con impotenza. “E non ho intenzione di dirti dove lavoro.” Quando alza la testa appare determinato, dure linee impresse sul volto senza assolutamente nessun margine di tolleranza.  
Bene allora.  
Non c’è nessun altro modo per continuare da qui, no?  
Lentamente, Louis annuisce, lo sguardo che cade sulla sporca moquette blu-marrone con i suoi pezzi mancanti e le macchie di gomme solidificate. Non ha mai sentito il sapore della sconfitta come adesso. È così…  
È così dannatamente imbarazzante.  
“Okay,” dice piano, forse più a se stesso. Non ha niente in mano in questo momento. Non conosce abbastanza di questo ragazzino per giocare sui suoi interessi, non sa chi siano i suoi amici più stretti, non sa neanche quali siano i suoi tratti caratteriali… Cazzo. Fanculo.  
Non ha niente in mano.  
“Okay,” ripete di nuovo, occhi ancora sul pavimento, e solo poi realizza quanto possa sembrare un coglione. Con un sorriso forzato e lo sguardo disinvolto, alza gli occhi su Styles e cerca i suoi, infilando nuovamente le mani nelle tasche. Qualcosa passa sul viso di Styles quando i loro sguardi si incrociano, un’ombra di qualcosa. Forse è senso di colpa. Louis spera sia senso di colpa.  
Forse si è appena innamorato di Louis? Hah.  
“Lo capisco,” dice Louis, e prova a strizzare gli occhi nonostante stia bruciando di frustrazione. Non era mai accaduto prima. Doveva funzionare. Louis ne aveva bisogno. Deglutisce, mandando giù qualcosa di infame e disperato che gli bloccava la gola. “Ti lascerò in pace. Passa una buona giornata e tutto il resto.”  
Styles lo sta ancora fissando, ancora in piedi vicino alla sedia, le sopracciglia scure e corrugate, gli occhi al momento grigi così, così tranquilli. Sono un po’ meno grandi del solito. E si sta mordendo il labbro. È una cosa che fa spesso, eh? Louis ne prende nota.  
O non ha neanche bisogno di prendere nota? Perché sembra che tutto questo potrebbe finire con un buco nell’acqua.  
“Addio, Harry,” dice infine, allontanandosi. Mostra per un attimo un ultimo piccolo sorriso prima di girarsi e andarsene, il sorriso che scivola via dal suo viso il secondo in cui Styles è fuori dalla visuale.  
Tutto questo è semplicemente… un cazzo di casino. È un cazzo di casino.  
Louis ne aveva bisogno. Ne aveva _bisogno_. Ma ha potenzialmente appena fallito. È finita. Di già. Non è mai, mai successo prima e Louis ne aveva bisogno.  
E poi, ovviamente cazzo, riceve un messaggio da Liam.  
‘ _Novità?_ ’  
Lo ignora, infilando il telefono nella tasca posteriore dei jeans.  
Un cazzo di casino.  
Spinge la porta della biblioteca, uscendo prima di essere soffocato dalla polvere.  
“Oi! Tommo,” una voce all’improvviso lo chiama, proprio mentre Louis avanza verso la luce del sole, asfalto ed erba.  
Chi cazzo-?  
Si ferma di colpo, sentendosi solo leggermente seccato (non è davvero dell’umore per chiacchierare in questo momento) prima che un sospiro di sollievo lasci le sue labbra alla vista di Zayn, che cammina lentamente verso di lui, indossando una maglietta e un paio di jeans neri, i piedi infilati nei sandali.  
“Ehi, amico,” Louis lo saluta mentre Zayn gli stringe la mano e gli dà una pacca sulla schiena, prima di fare un passo indietro.  
Zayn fa appena un cenno di saluto, gli occhi che scrutano il cielo.  
“Sei appena arrivato?” domanda Louis.  
“No.” Sta ancora osservando il cielo. Le ciglia lanciano ombre sulle sue guance. È un dono di Dio. Perché non può essere Zayn l’obiettivo?  
Louis sospira con malinconia. O almeno, tanto quanto gli riesce.  
“È una giornata di merda. Andiamo al pub?”  
Gli occhi di Zayn trovano nuovamente Louis e annuisce. “Sì.” Cominciano a camminare, mentre aggiunge “Perché di merda?”  
Un’altra piccola scarica di inferiorità e ansia lo attraversa. Ugh. “Perché, nonostante il fatto che io sia riuscito a far sì che persino quel cazzo di Liam Payne cadesse ai miei piedi, per qualche motivo non riesco neanche a farmi concedere un minuto della cazzo di giornata di Harry Styles.” Sorride, nel modo più orribile che gli riesce.  
Per un momento, Zayn è silenzioso, il cinguettio degli uccelli e il chiacchiericcio degli studenti che riempiono l’aria tra loro.  
“Forse non dovresti prendertela con lui, allora.”  
Louis sbuffa.  
Sì. Forse.  
   
**  
   
Sono seduti ad un merdoso tavolo eccessivamente laccato vicino ai bagni, la luce quasi troppo tenue all’interno del bar. Louis ha qualche problema a capire cosa ci sia scritto sul suo boccale di vetro.  
È ancora di cattivo umore, sia Liam che Styles in cima ai suoi pensieri. Non ha ancora risposto a Liam che gli ha scritto un altro messaggio solo pochi minuti fa: ‘ _Lo prendo come un buon segno_ ’ è quello che diceva e Louis vorrebbe lanciare il suo telefono dentro il più vicino gabinetto. Ma con la sua fortuna del cazzo, la Signora del Lago lo prenderebbe al volo e glielo lancerebbe indietro, le parole di Liam ancora luminose sullo schermo.  
Ma fortunatamente è con Zayn, che non richiede molte attenzioni o conversazioni. Spende la maggior parte del suo tempo evitando il contatto visivo con il cameriere e strappando il suo tovagliolo in mille pezzi mentre mormora i suoi pensieri al tavolo. Nel frattempo Louis sta divorando il cibo (“offro io,” Zayn aveva detto non appena si erano seduti, come se non fosse ovvio, alzando gli occhi al cielo) e tutto è calmo e dimesso e Louis sta quasi cominciando a sentirsi un po’ meno come un fallimento.  
Ma poi Zayn inizia a parlare.  
“Harry è un bravo ragazzo, Tommo,” è quello con cui comincia, e Louis quasi si strozza con una patatina. Gli occhi scuri di Zayn si alzano al rumore, ma continua con la sua voce fumosa, le dita che giocano con le gocce di condensa sul suo bicchiere. “Non merita di essere coinvolto in quello che fate tu e Liam.”  
Louis sbuffa, sentendosi men che magnanimo nei confronti del ragazzo. Nei confronti del piccolo _stronzo_.  
“Credimi, Zayn. Non lo stiamo coinvolgendo proprio da nessuna parte,” dice in maniera sarcastica.  
“Hai capito cosa voglio dire. Smettetela con queste stupide cazzate,” Zayn rettifica, imperterrito, gli occhi che perforano la fioca luce. Il che è strano. Oscurità che perfora oscurità. “Non ci sono molte persone che sopporto in questa scuola. Lui è uno dei pochi. Ed è sveglio, sì. Brillante, persino. E alla gente piace perché è attraente o quel che è. Ma non è aggressivo o pericoloso. Nonostante quello che pensa Liam, Harry non sta cercando di fotterlo.”  
Mh. Forse. Probabilmente.  
“Sì, okay,” Louis concorda dopo un momento, acchiappando una patatina con le dita sporche di sale.  
Zayn lo osserva con attenzione. “Posso parlare con Liam, se vuoi,” Il che significa che è una cosa seria. Perché se Zayn si sta offrendo di parlare con Liam, è perché sa che Liam lo ascolta. Sempre. (Anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai.)  
Una parte di Louis lo valuta per davvero.  
Ma l’altra parte… be’.  
Il fatto è che Louis è bravo in quello che fa. È _eccellente_ in quello che fa. E non ha mai fallito. Mai. Ha avuto a che fare con persone riservate in passato, ha avuto a che fare con persone timide, e ha avuto a che fare con persone indifferenti. Quindi perché cazzo Harry Styles dovrebbe essere l’eccezione?  
Perché questo è il fatto – non lo è. Louis non glielo permetterà.  
No, è totalmente intenzionato a mantenere il suo record. Loro cedono sempre, _sempre_.  
“Non lo so, amico,” Louis pondera, spingendo via il piatto di patatine e afferrando il suo già sporco tovagliolo. Le dita unte afferrano la carta sottile, strappandola. Alcuni pezzi gli si attaccano alla pelle. Che fastidio. “Tipo… è frustrante, sì. Lo è veramente da morire. Specialmente perché questo è l’unico che in realtà, tipo…” ‘Importa’ è quello che vorrebbe dire. Ma non lo fa. “È frustrante, ma la questione è che non posso negare che Styles si stia rivelando più difficile del solito, sì?”  
Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo alle parole, e beve un lungo sorso dal suo bicchiere. Il suo sguardo è pungente e imperturbabile.  
Louis non può trattenersi dal sogghignare. “Ma, in un certo senso, è una specie di sfida.” Soppesa le parole, percependo un’improvvisa calma prendere il sopravvento sulla sua precedente ansia. Una sfida. A Louis piacciono le sfide. “Mi piacerebbe capire quanto tempo mi ci vorrà per conquistarlo.” La rivelazione è quasi sorprendente ma lascia che un’ondata di sicurezza fluisca nelle vene di Louis. Che è esattamente quello di cui ha bisogno in questo momento.  
Sorride mentre alza lo sguardo, sentendosi già più sereno.    
Zayn lo osserva con occhi scuri e immobili, le labbra in una linea sottile. “Sì, come vuoi,” dice alla fine, ma c’è qualcosa che rasenta la tristezza nei suoi lineamenti e, no grazie.  
Non vuole niente di tutto ciò.  
Sentendosi forse un po’ più infastidito dello stretto indispensabile, Louis butta giù il fondo della sua birra.  
Niente di tutto ciò.  
“Andiamocene,” grugnisce, mentre Zayn continua ad osservarlo. Irritante.  
E con questo, raccolgono le loro cose, Zayn paga, ed escono dal buio pub all’esterno così luminoso che per un momento Louis rimane accecato.  
Non parlano per il resto del tragitto fino all’appartamento e Louis comincia già a fare progetti per il giorno dopo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Note di traduzione :**  
\- _Brother Dearest/Brother Dear_ è il soprannome che Louis usa per Zayn, quindi lo troverete sempre tradotto con la prima lettera maiuscola.  
\- Louis, quando pensa (troppo, _troppo!_ ) tende ad associare le sue parole a titoli di canzoni/album. Spero di essere riuscita a mantenere questa particolarità senza creare confusione.


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis fa progressi

_Bright Young Thing_  -- Albert Hammond Jr.

 

 

È dio-solo-sa-che-ora del pomeriggio quando Louis riesce a sollevare le palpebre, la faccia schiacciata contro il cuscino rovinato di un divano scandalosamente ingiallito.  
Bleah, sa di cioccolato ammuffito. Questo è…  
Questo è bleah.  
Leggermente disorientato (grazie a un’altra notte al pub che si è prolungata fino alle prime ore del mattino), decide di alzarsi, i muscoli che tirano e si rifiutano di collaborare. Le ossa scricchiolano, le articolazioni saltano. Dio, sta diventando anziano.  
 Si guarda un attimo intorno, strizzando gli occhi all’indistinta luce grigia che filtra attraverso la piccola finestra dall’altro lato della stanza. Le imposte sono mezze abbassate, ma è come se non ci fossero – grandioso, mancano dei pezzi nella piccola striscia di plastica biancastra e la cordicella è aggrovigliata irreparabilmente, lasciando la struttura in uno strano angolo. Proprio delle imposte di merda. Louis sente l’urgenza di strattonarle fino a che non cadono per terra, ma.  
Ma questo potrebbe probabilmente essere scortese, no? Considerando che non è neanche il suo appartamento. Considerando che il suo amico lo lascia dormire lì ogni volta che vuole.  
Be’. ‘Amico’. Anthony lavora allo stesso pub di Louis. A volte bevono e a volte fumano insieme e a volte ridono delle loro sfortune, ma perlopiù non chiacchierano e perlopiù coesistono in silenzio. Ma pacificamente, quindi Louis lo considera un amico. È fortunato ad avere questo ragazzo nella sua vita, considerando che ha lasciato il suo appartamento in affitto mesi fa. Non si ricordava mai di pagare il mese, ecco tutto. O non aveva mai i soldi perché li scialacquava in tutt’altro. Una delle due.  
La vita è difficile.  
Ma ad ogni modo. Deve alzarsi. Oziare sul divano degli amici è magnifico e tutto il resto, ma oggi è un grande giorno per Louis Tomlinson. Ha un Harry Styles da conquistare. E deve rimettersi in gioco se ha intenzione di raggiungere i suoi obiettivi. Perché, no, non vuole arrendersi. Solo perché è da un po’ che non affascina qualcuno, non significa che Louis abbia scordato come si combatte una battaglia difficile.  
 _Nope_. Questo è solo l’inizio.  
Con un sospiro che gli piacerebbe considerare più determinato che esausto, si spinge via dal divano, infilando i suoi sporchi e doloranti piedi dentro le Vans rovinate che è stato abbastanza intelligente da lasciare vicino alla sua giacca. Bravo ragazzo. Affianco a queste, per terra, c’è una copia di _La campana di vetro_ di Sylva Plath, mezzo aperto e a faccia in giù. Louis ha tentato di leggerlo la notte scorsa quando è tornato, il rumore delle chitarre elettriche di merda del pub che gli rimbombavano un po’ troppo forte nel cranio, nei timpani. Delle volte gli piace sostituire il rumore con le parole. Ma le parole non l’hanno catturato la scorsa notte, quindi ha semplicemente posato il libro, si è girato dall’altra parte e si è addormentato.  
Non c’è da stupirsi, in realtà. Sta cercando di leggere quel libro da circa un anno. Per dio solo sa quale motivo. Anthony ne possiede una copia da quando Louis lo conosce (nonostante non l’abbia mai visto leggere neanche la lista della spesa, figuriamoci pagine intere) e ogni volta che Louis è lì, prova a leggere un’altra pagina. Ma c’è qualcosa al riguardo, qualcosa sulla troppa semplicità, sulla distanza dalla realtà o sull’irrealtà dello stesso che ha sempre portato Louis a posarlo. Gli piace, ma…  
Ma non finisce mai i libri, in ogni caso. Non è strano? Louis non ha mai terminato un libro in vita sua. Gli piace leggere, davvero, ma nel momento in cui arriva all’ultimo capitolo e la fine è vicina, si ferma.  
Forse è perché sa sempre cosa sta per accadere. Non ha bisogno di qualcun altro che glielo racconti. Lo sa già. Forse.  
Tossisce, tossisce rumorosamente, e porta il dorso della mano a coprire la bocca. La sente calda e sbavata e screpolata. Ha bisogno di rasarsi. Ha bisogno di apparire al meglio per oggi.  
Ha bisogno di vincere.  
Chiudendo gli occhi per un breve, brevissimo istante, si prepara, respirando con l’intero corpo, fino a che le punte delle dita sembrano riempite d’aria. Continua a inspirare, espirare, mentre infila le cuffie nelle orecchie, apre la cartella dei Pink Floyd e ascolta ‘Jugband Blues’ uscendo dall’appartamento e camminando a tempo con l’irregolare ritmo che batte nei timpani.  
   
**  
   
“Fratello Caro,” Louis sorride in modo sfacciato, nel momento in cui Zayn lo accoglie aprendo la porta della sua camera. “Be’, buongiorno. Non è che per caso Liam è in casa, vero?”  
Zayn tira su col naso, spingendo gli spessi occhiali sul naso con l’indice. Scrolla una spalla. Indossa una maglietta nera e arancione con sottili triangoli verde limone dappertutto. Non ha i pantaloni, solo un paio di slip neri. Non dovrebbe essere minimamente eccitante. E invece. Cazzo.  
“È a scuola, Tommo.”  
“Oh.” Oh sì. Scuola. “E tu…?”  
Di nuovo, Zayn scrolla una spalla, prima di tossire con una mano sulla bocca. “A volte la scuola è opprimente.”  
Louis ride appena, scuotendo la testa con un cenno di tenerezza. Oh, Zayn. “Hai ragione, cazzo.” Si scambiano un piccolo sorriso di comprensione. È piacevole. È facile stare attorno a Zayn. “Be’, sono solo venuto per aggiornarlo su Styles prima del Terzo Round.”  
Le labbra di Zayn si contraggono ma non dice niente, annuisce solamente e si osserva il gomito.  
“Starai a casa tutto il giorno, allora?”  
“Non so,” Zayn borbotta, le labbra che si muovono appena. “Potrei uscire a fare una corsa.”  
“Una corsa?” Louis ripete, incredulo. Onestamente, il più grande movimento che Louis abbia mai visto fare a Zayn è spostarsi dal letto alla porta. “Da cosa stai scappando?” domanda, confuso.  
“Ho bisogno di un po’ d’aria. Sto diventando claustrofobico qua dentro.”  
Mh. Louis schiocca la lingua. “Mi sembra giusto.”  
“Forse inizierò a fare arrampicata.” Zayn dice come se fosse una vera possibilità. Lo dice come se vivessero vicino a una roccia da scalare.  
Louis non può trattenersi dal ridere. “Sì, forse.” Sogghigna, resistendo alla tentazione di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Vivono in due diversi pianeti, loro due. A volte desidererebbe vivere in quello di Zayn. O almeno potergli far visita ogni tanto. “Ti farò sapere, allora,” conclude, allungando un braccio per pizzicare lo stomaco di Zayn, prima di girarsi e avviarsi perso l’uscita.  
“Ahia,” sente Zayn lamentarsi con cinque secondi di ritardo.  
Sembra tutto tranne che sincero, ma fa quasi venire voglia a Louis di sorridere.  
   
**  
   
Louis non ha ancora raggiunto la libreria, quando lo vede.  
Styles è lì, accovacciato sull’erba sotto un vecchio albero con larghe foglie ovali, vicino al laghetto del cortile. La schiena è appoggiata contro il tronco e curvata in avanti, le cuffiette presenti mentre regge un largo libro di testo tra le sue gambe. Sembra tranquillo, avvolto in un soffice cardigan grigio, i jeans un po’ troppo corti per lui, che rivelano le morbide curve delle sue caviglie e i calzini bianchi. Anche le sue Converse sono così bianche. Così, così bianche. Com’è possibile che non siano sporche? Neanche un po’? Louis osserva i propri piedi, le scarpe grigie-barra-marroni-barra-nere-barra-gialle con piccoli disegni indelebili e macchie di unto. I lacci sono sfilacciati e quasi neri. Probabilmente ha anche le pulci.  
Bene. Pennellate diverse dipingono il mondo, e tutta quella roba lì.  
Louis potrebbe essere l’antitesi di questo ragazzino.  
Riportando lo sguardo sul ragazzo in questione, comincia ad avanzare verso di lui. Ha un piano. Più o meno.  
Non ha intenzione di ripassare le battute o usare tranelli, oggi. Improvviserà e basta. Ha intenzione di vedere come si evolverà la situazione e ha intenzione di focalizzarsi su Styles e sulle sue risposte e sulle sue espressioni e sulle sue mani. Ha intenzione di analizzarlo dalle basi e ripartire da lì. Se ci vorrà un po’, allora oh be’.  
Roma non è stata costruita in un giorno.  
Quando lo raggiunge, riesce a vedere abbastanza del libro sulle sue gambe da capire che è qualcosa relativo alla storia. O forse all’arte. Ci sono disegni cruenti, piccole parti di testo scritte in maniera incredibilmente sottile, e foto in alta definizione di manufatti orrendi che sembrano sul punto di sgretolarsi. Proprio… allettante. Una lettura piacevole.  
Senza pensarci due volte, dà un colpetto alla scarpa di Styles con la punta della propria.  
“Ehi, ciao,” saluta, occhi che esaminano con attenzione il viso di Styles mentre quest’ultimo distoglie lo sguardo dal suo libro.  
All’inizio sembra spaventato, poi sorpreso, poi… poi abbastanza inespressivo. Che è un progresso, probabilmente. Meglio del disprezzo in ogni caso, no?  
Louis calcola già la giornata di oggi come un successo.  
“Sei tu,” Styles brontola, togliendosi una cuffietta. Sta ancora fissando Louis, senza sbattere le palpebre.  
“Sono io,” conferma Louis, fissandolo di rimando. Piega un po’ di più le labbra. “Sono tornato,” scherza dopo un momento, alzando le spalle in un gesto di auto-disprezzo, prima di ficcare le mani nelle tasche. C’è un buco sul fondo. Infila il dito in quest’ultimo, muovendolo avanti e indietro e giocando con i pelucchi.  
Dato che Styles ha deciso di continuare a fissarlo senza neanche mezzo sorriso, quello di Louis svanisce, mentre distoglie lo sguardo.  
È tutto così difficile. E imbarazzante. Si sente irrequieto. Il colletto si è fatto fastidiosamente stretto. Perché è così _difficile_?? Perché non riesce a pensare a niente da _dire_?  
Oggi non è più un successo. Fanculo.  
“Sei veramente insistente, lo sai?”  
La voce di Styles, che è morbida e – osa dire – divertita, coglie di sorpresa Louis che rialza lo sguardo, e incontra un’espressione che a momenti lo fa inginocchiare a terra e ringraziare il cielo. Ed è tutto dire.  
Perché Styles non sembra minimamente disgustato o infastidito quanto sembri esasperato. E tutti sanno che, con l’esasperazione, si arriva all’affetto. È una regola non scritta.  
Louis ha una possibilità, Louis ha una possibilità.  
Liam Payne, sto arrivando.  
“Sono insistente solo se ne vale la pena,” replica Louis, e azzarda un altro piccolo sorriso.  
Styles non lo ricambia. Ma non è neanche tornato ai suoi libri.  
“Mi dispiace per ieri,” continua Louis, afferrando l’opportunità. Sfrutterà la sua fortuna fino a che girerà a suo favore. “E per… be’. Tutti gli altri giorni, presumo?”  
Questa volta, Styles distoglie lo sguardo, ma si leva anche l’altra cuffietta. Si rigira il filo tra le mani, attorcigliandolo tra le lunghe dita. Gli occhi sono rivolti verso il basso, mostrando perfettamente le sue ciglia. Grazioso, grazioso e angelico ragazzo. Sarà suo.  
“Per cosa ti stai scusando?” domanda Styles, pacato, e il timbro basso della sua voce risuona come un tuono.  
“Per essere stato aggressivamente diretto,” Louis replica, veloce come un fulmine e, huh. Ehi. Sono una perfetta tempesta, loro due. “E per essere stato un po’ un coglione.”  
Styles si mordicchia le labbra, continuando a giocherellare con le cuffiette senza guardare Louis. “Non ti preoccupare,” alza le spalle, e i suoi occhi incrociando quelli di Louis per un millesimo di secondo. “Non sono stato molto gentile neanche io.”  
Louis alza la testa, valutando le sue parole, prima di azzardarsi a compiere un passo in avanti. Styles non batte ciglio.  
“Vero,” Louis concorda pensieroso, e percepisce la fortuna, la speranza, fluire nelle vene come eroina. ‘Heroin’. _When I put a spike into my vein…_ “Ma, ad essere sinceri, hai semplicemente reagito come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi persona sana di mente se qualcuno si fosse schiantato contro il suo tavolo e avesse poi chiesto un appuntamento così dal nulla.”  
Styles ride. O forse tossisce, a giudicare dalla stridula e sorpresa esplosione di suoni, ma Louis è quasi sicuro che sia una risata, e deve impedirsi fisicamente di alzare un pugno in aria in segno di vittoria.  
Ma il ragazzo mantiene un sottile, sottile sorriso, prima di abbassare infine le sue mani, adesso completamente incastrate nelle cuffiette, sul libro posato sulle gambe, e alza la testa per fissare apertamente Louis. Uno dei suoi occhi è illuminato dalla luce del sole, l’altro all’ombra di una delle grandi, enormi foglie. Un occhio è di un magnifico verde acqua. L’altro ha profonde venature turchesi. Luce contro buio.  
“Posso sedermi?” chiede Louis. Raddrizza le spalle, cercando di sembrare il ritratto della rispettabilità.  
Styles annuisce. “Sì. Suppongo di sì.” Ma è tornato a fissare il libro sulle sue gambe.  
“Non ti distrarrò a lungo dai tuoi studi. Promesso.” Louis aggiunge, alzando la mano in un giuramento.  
C’è un mordicchiamento di labbra e un altro piccolo cenno del capo e un altro leggero rossore sulle guance di Styles. Ma è rigido. E, perlopiù, esitante.  
Ma comunque. È ricettivo. È tutto quello di cui Louis ha bisogno.  
Per un momento, i due rimangono in silenzio, ma è piuttosto piacevole, principalmente per il fatto che è riempito dal cinguettio degli uccelli e dalle voci degli studenti. La postura di Styles è rigida, e avvicina le gambe al petto e raddrizza la schiena quando Louis si siede, ma non sta mostrando cenni di ostilità o completa diffidenza, e l’intera situazione è così opposta a quella di ieri, che Louis si sente nuovamente a disagio.  
  Oggi è arrivato armato per una guerriglia brutale. E invece si ritrova in un pacifico raduno. Quindi.  
Che cosa dovrebbe fare adesso?  
Appoggia le mani sull’erba, sentendo la fredda terra sotto i palmi.  
Okay, quindi. Ora come ora, Louis ha una possibilità di vittoria. Ha una possibilità. Quindi, ora che i giochi sono ufficialmente iniziati, cosa ha bisogno di fare? Cosa Liam vorrebbe che lui facesse?  
Gli studi. Vuole che Louis mandi a puttane i suoi studi. Deve distrarlo. Farlo a pezzi. Rovinare lui e la sua popolarità e il suo successo e la sua reputazione. Liam vuole la borsa di studio dell’università. Liam vuole che Louis distrugga le possibilità di Styles.  
Gli studi. Sì.  
 “Certo che studi proprio un casino,” Louis commenta casualmente, e lascia che una delle sue gambe cada da un lato, il ginocchio a toccare la coscia di Styles.  
Styles si sposta, interrompendo il contatto.  
Porca puttana.  
“Sei molto intelligente, allora?” Louis continua, imperterrito. “Dato che hai sempre il naso nei libri?”  
Styles assottiglia un poco le labbra mentre lancia un’occhiataccia a Louis di sottecchi, prima di spostare lo sguardo sul laghetto di fronte a loro. La superficie si increspa, un paio di anatre nuotano via. “Anche tu potresti ficcare il naso in un libro una volta ogni tanto,” borbotta, a voce bassa.  
Louis ridacchia appena, sorpreso. “Ehi!” Si gira verso il ragazzo con un’espressione incredibilmente ferita, ma mantenendo le mani poggiate sull’erba, un ginocchio premuto contro il petto. “Cosa te lo fa pensare?”  
Le labbra di Styles si contraggono. Sposta lo sguardo su Louis, questa volta completamente. “Perché in quel caso forse non saresti così deciso a parlare con degli sconosciuti,” dichiara, con calma.  
Heh.  
Perlomeno possiede un po’ di senso dell’umorismo.  
“Hai ragione,” Louis ammette, e sorride solo per un attimo, prima di tirare su col naso e distogliere lo sguardo. “Ma io non parlo con tutti gli sconosciuti,” aggiunge, forte abbastanza da farsi sentire da Styles. Osserva la piccola famiglia di anatre vicino alla riva. Sono così piccole. Che dolcezza. “Solo quelli carini.”  
Quando si volta, Styles è completamente rosso. Nel vederlo, non riesce a trattenere un sorriso divertito.  
“Sono di nuovo aggressivamente diretto, vero?” domanda, osservando Styles diventare ancora più rosso.  
“Un po’,” balbetta quello, cercando di nascondere il rossore, sistemando un riccio solitario dietro l’orecchio. Distende le gambe, incrociando le caviglie.  
Ancora silenzio. Ma non è totalmente sgradito. Louis sta ancora cercando di pensare a come approcciarsi.  
“Tu non vieni a scuola qui, vero?”  
A quello, Louis si irrigidisce, ogni accenno di sorriso svanito. Un debole brivido si diffonde lungo il collo. Questo è un territorio pericoloso.  
“Uhm,” comincia, e questa volta è lui a evitare il contatto visivo, nonostante lo sguardo che sente bruciare sul cranio. Styles lo sta fissando intensamente. “No, in effetti no.”  
“Non ci vai proprio?”  
Domande, domande. Normalmente, Louis non avrebbe neanche considerato l’idea di rispondere. Ma questa potrebbe essere un’eccezione. Ha bisogno di conquistare la fiducia di Styles più di quanto abbia mai avuto bisogno di quella degli altri.  
“No. Non più.”  
“Allora perché vieni qui? Perché eri in biblioteca quando hai sbattuto contro il mio tavolo?”  
Okay. Un intenso interrogatorio. Okay. È giusto. (No non lo è.)  
Louis tossisce appena, sapendo che gli serve una risposta. Le parole sono bloccate in gola. “Ho degli amici qui,” spiega. Ed è la verità, ma, in qualche modo fa sentire Louis ancor più volubile. Stringe più forte i fili d’erba.  
“Chi sono i tuoi amici?” Styles lo sta bersagliando di domande, il tono monotono, lo sguardo fisso, gli occhi che brillano.  
Eppure in qualche modo non sembra aggressivo, sembra solo sincero e curioso e diretto. Il che rende leggermente più facile a Louis rispondere.  
“Ehm, Zayn. Zayn Malik.” Deglutisce, esitante. Se non la racconta giusta, rischia di sembrare solo più sospetto. Simula un’espressione pacata, alzando la testa per incontrare i grandi occhi di Styles. Ancora snervanti. “E il suo fratellastro Liam Payne. Siamo buoni amici.”  
Styles annuisce, principalmente a se stesso, ma non sbatte le palpebre, non distoglie lo sguardo. “Ho alcune lezioni con loro,” dice, e la voce è atona, nessun segno di disagio o allarme. “Sembrano simpatici.”  
Simpatici. Zayn è simpatico.  
Liam non è simpatico.  
Se solo questo ragazzino sapesse…  
“Ovvio,” Louis ride, falso come sempre. Vuole solo la smetta di fare domande.  
“Quindi vieni a scuola per loro? Anche se sono a lezione?”  
Dio.  
“Be’, sì. Non ho nient’altro da fare. Lavoro la notte, quindi ho un sacco di tempo da perdere durante il giorno. E non ho tanti altri amici, comunque.” Le dita strappano un paio di fili d’erba. La famiglia di anatre sta nuotando in sincronia.  
“Dove lavori?” domanda Styles. La sua voce è ritmata, curiosa e diretta.  
Eppure in qualche modo si trova a rispondere senza esitazione. “In un pub. È poco conosciuto, dubito che tu ne abbia sentito parlare. È dall’altra parte della città. Sulla Waterstreet.”  
Styles mormora un cenno di assenso.  
Questo non è quello che Louis aveva programmato. Seccato, finge un sorriso, indirizzando la conversazione su una strada diversa.  
“Quindi, Harry Styles,” dice con disinvoltura, sdraiandosi e puntellandosi sui gomiti. Sorride, mostrando il suo angolo migliore. “Basta parlare di me. Sono sicuro che tu sia molto più interessante di questo solo e vecchio bastardo. A meno che…” lancia un’occhiata ai libri, ancora sulle gambe di Styles. “Devi tornare a studiare? Ti sto trattenendo troppo?”  
Styles alza le spalle, l’espressione perlopiù indecifrabile. C’è solo una leggera linea tra le sue sopracciglia, solo una leggera rigidità nella sua postura, solo una leggera consapevolezza della presenza di Louis. “No no. In ogni caso devo andare al lavoro a breve. Non ti preoccupare.” Alza nuovamente le spalle, alcuni dei suoi ricci disordinati che si muovono con il vento. Il suo cardigan sembra delicato, più delicato della sua pelle che sembra addirittura fragile.  
Povero fragile ragazzo. Ma fragile, sfortunatamente, è quello di cui Louis ha bisogno.  
“Ah, sì. Il misterioso posto di lavoro,” Louis sorride. Le labbra di Styles si contraggono in risposta, ma distoglie lo sguardo, imbarazzato. “Perché un piccolo e ricco affarino come te dovrebbe lavorare, in ogni caso?” lo prende in giro, inclinando la testa da un lato per poggiarla sulla spalla. Fissa Styles attraverso le ciglia.  
“Non sono ricco,” Styles risponde lentamente, le sopracciglia che si corrugano in confusione.  
Questo attira l’attenzione di Louis. Raddrizza nuovamente la testa. “Non lo sei?”  
Styles scuote la testa. “No. Per questo ho un lavoro.”  
Merda.  
Louis annuisce, tornando a osservare il laghetto. “Capisco,” dice, strizzando gli occhi per la troppa luce del sole.  
Liam aveva fatto sembrare come se Styles fosse ricco. Non l’aveva detto? O Louis l’ha solo dedotto?  
“Quindi l’unica cosa che fai è gironzolare qui tutto il giorno?” Styles domanda, osservando curiosamente Louis, ma la sua voce è calma, quasi esitante. Come se non fosse sicuro se sta chiedendo troppo, se si sta impicciando troppo.  
Decisamente l’antitesi di Louis.  
“Sì, quasi sempre.” Louis fa spallucce. E, purtroppo, è anche la risposta più onesta. Huh. Non l’ha mai realizzato prima.  
Quanto cazzo è triste. E patetico. E inquietante.  
Oddio, Louis è inquietante.  
“Sì, credo di essere inquietante,” borbotta in una triste rivelazione. Oddio. “Sono un emarginato e inquietante pazzoide.” Le labbra si contraggono con umorismo un po’ macabro mentre proferisce queste parole, voltandosi verso Styles.  
(Non è emarginato, comunque.  Gli piace stare da solo.)  
Anche le labbra di Styles si contraggono. “È per questo che sei alla ricerca disperata di un appuntamento?” domanda, e o i suoi occhi hanno catturato la luce del sole, o c’era un barlume di malizia nello sguardo del piccolo bastardo.  
Bene, bene, bene. Qualcuno sta diventando più audace.  
Almeno è divertente.  
“Probabile, sì,” Louis ride, e si siede più diritto, sistemando le braccia sopra la gamba più alta. “Prendo di mira chiunque sembra voglia parlare con me.”  
“Ti sembra che io voglia parlare con te?” Styles sorride, inclinando la testa. Sembra essere stato colto di sorpresa con quelle parole.  
Louis stringe le labbra e riflette.  
“No.”  
Il sorriso del ragazzo si allarga. _Si allarga_ , ma subito dopo distoglie lo sguardo e quello sparisce.  
Ma comunque. Profuma di vittoria.  
“Presumo che sia il motivo per cui sono così… ehm, _presente_ ,” continua Louis, con estrema noncuranza. Sta prendendo confidenza. “Quello, e perché mi sento un coglione per averti fatto sentire a disagio, quindi sto cercando di farmi perdonare facendo amicizia con te. Che, in realtà, ti sta facendo sentire ancor più a disagio. Capisci il mio dilemma.”  
“Non mi stai facendo sentire a disagio,” dice Styles a bassa voce, immediatamente. Le sopracciglia di Louis schizzano verso l’alto. “Solo che non capisco, tutto qui.” I suoi occhi sono rilassati. Tutto in lui è _rilassato_. “Tipo, una settimana fa, non c’eravamo neanche mai visti. E ora mi vieni a cercare, tipo, ogni giorno.”  
“È solo il terzo giorno, cucciolo,” Louis replica, sminuendo le parole con un gesto della mano. “È a malapena un impegno prolungato.”  
Styles si limita a serrare le labbra, senza dire nulla per un momento.  
“È comunque strano,” conclude, alla fine.  
“Già,” concorda Louis dopo un attimo. “Decisamente strano, presumo. Ma eccomi qui, eh?” si volta verso Styles, forzando un sorriso che non sente di voler elargire. Vorrebbe solo andarsene. Tutto questo sembra sbagliato. Ancora. Persino con il barlume di speranza. “Posso lasciarti stare, comunque. Posso andare a trovare Zayn o Liam e dare fastidio a loro. Lasciarti ai tuoi libri.” Posa un dito sul sopracitato oggetto mentre lo dice, e questo cade facendo un rumore tale da spaventare una delle anatre.  
Styles si limita a fare spallucce. “Come ti ho detto, devo andare al lavoro a breve. E non mi stai dando fastidio. Solo che non sono… molto bravo nelle conversazioni.”  
Louis non riesce a trattenere il divertimento che spinge le labbra in un sorriso, un sopracciglio che si alza sulla fronte. “Sul serio? Tra i due sei tu quello attraente,” Louis mente, a metà. Che, sì, Styles sembra molto più socialmente incapace piuttosto che il contrario, ma a quanto pare sta facendo la sua parte. Louis pensa alla ragazza bionda del giorno prima, la sua facile risata e il modo in cui i suoi occhi si alzavano per osservarlo. “Sembra che tu piaccia alle persone qui. Per quel poco che ho visto, almeno.”  
Styles fa spallucce, chiudendo il suo libro. Un altro piccolo lampo di vittoria.  
“Non so. Mi piacciono le persone, sì. Sono gentili.” Infila il libro dentro la borsa, gli occhi che seguono i movimenti. “Ma non sono…” Si interrompe, lanciando uno sguardo a Louis. “Non importa.”  
“Cosa?” Louis incalza, sinceramente curioso. Ha bisogno di ogni informazione che riesce a recuperare.  
“No, niente. Era una stupidaggine. Sono stanco.” Chiude la zip della borsa e non aggiunge nient’altro.  
Be’, cazzo. Un buco nell’acqua.  
Louis cerca di non sbuffare, limitandosi a fissare il laghetto, cominciando a cercare giustificazioni per andarsene. Domani. Domani sarà il giorno. Domani inizierà a impegnarsi di più. Deve insistere.  
“Voglio solo fare del mio meglio,” Styles dice all’improvviso, e la schiettezza coglie di sorpresa Louis. Osserva il ragazzo, ma Styles ha di nuovo lo sguardo fisso sul laghetto, sopracciglia corrugate e mani intrecciate un po’ troppo strette. “Non sono così bravo a farmi, tipo, degli amici veri. Riesco a parlare con le persone, tipo, a scuola. Ma non è…” Si morde l’interno delle labbra, pensoso, gli occhi appena più scuri. Louis lo fissa. “Sono più bravo nelle cose di scuola che in quelle sociali, presumo. Ma sono nuovo, sai. Quindi, tipo. Devo fare del mio meglio anche per questo motivo. Capisci?”  
No, non capisce.  
“In che senso?” domanda Louis.  
Sente di essere sulla strada giusta. Se Louis riesce a capire le motivazioni di Harry, allora può farle a pezzi fino a farle sparire.  
Per un momento, Styles è silenzioso, seduto con la borsa tra le gambe. Sta fissando il laghetto con gli occhi semichiusi per il sole, i capelli arruffati, e le labbra soffici. È nel complesso una soffice e piccola creatura, silenziosa e ingenua. Ma inspiegabilmente distante. Questo pensiero lo porta a fissarlo più intensamente, cercando di metterlo a fuoco. Tuttavia, sembra sempre avere i contorni sfuocati.  
“È noioso. Quello che sto dicendo è noioso,” Styles sbotta infine, dopo secondi, forse minuti, corrugando ancor di più le sopracciglia e guardando altrove.  
“Non è noioso,” lo corregge Louis, con gentilezza. “Dimmi tutto.”  
Vuole sapere. _Niente_ di quel che esce dalla bocca di Styles è scontato. Ha bisogno di sapere.  
“Be’.” Styles si interrompe di nuovo, mangiucchiandosi l’interno delle labbra e arricciando il naso. Ricomincia a rigirarsi le cuffiette tra le mani. Ha dei tic nervosi. È a disagio, in qualche modo. “È che sembra così facile per tutti qui. Sia socialmente che a livello accademico. Sei mai venuto a scuola qui?” domanda, voltandosi verso Louis.  
Louis scuote la testa. “Nah. Troppo snob per i miei gusti. Mi avrebbero odiato, in ogni caso.”  
Un’espressione sarcastica e divertita si forma sulle labbra di Styles ma lui non commenta, si limita ad annuire e continua. “Be’, non sono sicuro che tu conosca le dinamiche e tutto il resto. Dai tuoi amici, insomma. Ma è… competitivo qui.”  
Louis quasi sbuffa per l’ironia di tutto ciò.  
“E io ho sempre dovuto impegnarmi un po’ più degli altri, capito? Non so. Tipo, la mia famiglia non ha, tipo, un sacco di soldi o che. E io non sono così intelligente. O talentuoso, in un qualsiasi ambito. Affatto. Semplicemente non ho tutti quei soldi.”  
Il sorriso di Louis si affievolisce, giusto un po’. Qualcosa striscia nel suo stomaco.  
“E quindi, tipo…” Styles si interrompe di nuovo, schiarendo la voce prima di continuare. “Mi dispiace se ti sono sembrato veramente scortese quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta.” Le parole sono precipitose, gli occhi che guizzano nervosamente in direzione di Louis. “È solo che… che…” Le dita si stringono maggiormente. “Non so sempre cosa dire. E.” Si morde più forte l’interno delle labbra, gli occhi che brillano. “Io so chi sei.”  
Qualcosa di freddo e pesante piomba nello stomaco di Louis.  
Oh no. Cazzo. _Cazzo_.  
“Ah sì?” domanda, ma la sua voce è stridula, solo un po’ più debole di come dovrebbe essere. Cazzo. L’irritazione ribolle dentro di lui, sgorgando da tutti i pori dentro il buco del suo stomaco.  
Styles annuisce, gli occhi che ancora una volta guizzano verso Louis, poi si spostano di nuovo. “Già. Ho sentito il tuo nome da queste parti. La gente parla di te.”  
Questo non è un bene. Per niente.  
Ma Louis si mantiene composto e si limita ad annuire. “Capisco.” Deve mettere fine a questa conversazione, adesso.  
Ma, ovviamente, Styles continua.  
“Dicono cose,” dice, lentamente e a bassa voce. “Sul tipo di persona che sei.”  
L’irritazione sale.  
“Okay. E?” Louis protende appena il mento, con aria di sfida.  
Non si lascerà giudicare da questo ragazzino. No.  
“E questo è tutto,” borbotta Styles. “Non so nulla di specifico. Solo piccole cose.” Deglutisce, ma si volta a guardare Louis, e i suoi occhi sono della solita, irritante grandezza. Nessuna scusa nel verde, nel blu, nel grigio. “Solo piccole cose che la gente dice di te. Quello che pensano di te.”  
Piccole scintille di rabbia esplodono nel petto di Louis.  
Come se questi ragazzini sapessero qualcosa della sua cazzo di vita. Che si _fottano_.  
“E invece cosa pensi _tu_ di me, Harry Styles?” Louis lo sfida allora, e nonostante mantenga il tono tranquillo, non osa sbattere le palpebre o muoversi, guardando direttamente dentro gli occhi del ragazzo, sprezzante, forte e orgoglioso.  
Non si lascerà giudicare.  
“Io credo,” Harry comincia lentamente, e il suo viso si rilassa, le spalle si abbassano. “Che mi piacerebbe decidere da solo che tipo di persona sei.”  
Louis è colto di sorpresa, quindi non risponde, si limita a sbattere le palpebre e voltare la testa per fissare il laghetto di fronte a loro.  
“Mi sembra corretto,” dice alla fine, le parole che fluiscono nella brezza.  
Il suo battito è ancora irregolare.  
Non è quello che si aspettava. Oggi è tutto troppo pesante. Troppo, troppo presto. Sta facendo progressi, sì, ed è tremendamente elettrizzato all’idea di andare da Liam e raccontargli i particolari, ma.  
Ma si sente piuttosto a disagio in questo momento, cazzo. Questo ragazzino è così… così…  
Non sa nemmeno quale sia la parola giusta.  
“Ti chiedo scusa se ho ferito i tuoi sentimenti in qualsiasi modo,” Styles dice a bassa voce dopo un momento.  
E, cosa? Che cazzo di cosa ridicola da dire.  
“Non hai ferito i miei sentimenti,” Louis scatta, immediatamente.  
Ma Styles continua come se non l’avesse neanche sentito. “Non avrei dovuto dirti che- quello che la gente pensa su di te… mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto, tipo-” Styles si interrompe. “Dico sempre le cose sbagliate. Te l’ho detto che sono una merda a conversare,” conclude, e quando Louis si volta, trova il ragazzo a fissarlo intensamente, le scuse scritte chiare in faccia.  
“Immagino che avrei dovuto darti retta, allora,” Louis dice in modo sardonico, ma alza un angolo della bocca. Perché non è nemmeno arrabbiato. Non veramente. Solo sorpreso. Solo in guardia. Styles non ha detto niente di _male_. È stato…  
Be’. È stato gentile. Non sta neanche _giudicando_ Louis. Sinceramente.  
Louis non è arrabbiato. Solo che non sa cosa farsene di tutto questo. Sa che è un bene, sa che funzionerà… ma. È tutto difficile da capire e mettere insieme.  
“Be’, in questo caso, se la metti così,” Styles continua dopo un momento, e sbatte le palpebre in direzione di Louis come il gigante barbagianni che è, “Immagino che se ti sei sentito turbato, allora è colpa tua.”  
A quelle parole la testa di Louis scatta nella sua direzione, ed è onestamente sorpreso di vedere Styles trattenere un esitante sorriso, le ginocchia premute contro il petto e le mani poggiate sull’erba ai suoi fianchi. In qualche modo, sembra al tempo stesso cauto e aperto. È inspiegabile.  
Ma Louis sbuffa. “Dio,” soffia, scuotendo la testa, e sente Styles proferire un debole e divertito suono accanto a lui. “Sei proprio un fiume in piena oggi, eh? Tu e la tua dannata _insolenza_.”  
La parola fa arricciare ulteriormente le labbra di Styles. Posa il mento sulle ginocchia, osservando Louis attraverso le ciglia e i ricci ribelli e la luce del sole. Le sue guance sono rosa, e strofina rapidamente le labbra rosse e sorridenti contro le ginocchia fasciate nei jeans. “Non sono mai stato chiamato insolente prima d’ora,” borbotta, e poi il suo sguardo cade sull’erba. “È strano sentirlo.”  
“Forse non da quelli che non l’hanno ancora scoperto,” Louis mormora in un tono ancor più secco, e Styles soffia un’altra piccola risata in risposta, il mento ancora poggiato sulle ginocchia. È tutto rannicchiato. Come un piccolo burrito.  
Esteticamente, è tenero. Styles è tenero. Possiede proprio un fascino innato. Un’ingenua e candida innocenza.  
È un peccato che Louis debba distruggerlo.  
È un pensiero pesante.  
“Devo andare al lavoro,” Styles dice alla fine, dopo che i loro sorrisi si sono acquietati e l’aria si è fatta più fresca.  
Louis annuisce. “Okay. Dove lavori, quindi?”  
Ma Styles si limita a scuotere la testa con un sorriso nascosto, alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre raccoglie la sua borsa e la mette a tracolla sulle spalle. Però non si è ancora alzato. “Sei sempre più inquietante.”  
 Sta diventando decisamente più sfacciato.  
“Mi piace pensare di essere attraente.”  
“Insofferente?”  
“No, no, cucciolo… _at-tra-en-te_ ,” Louis articola con tono di disgusto, perché è uno stronzo, perché fa ridacchiare Styles. Il che è una fortuna. “Quindi, dov’è che lavori? Posso venire? Non ti disturbo. Mi limiterò a star seduto sulle tue gambe mentre tu fai qualsiasi cosa debba fare, sarò buono.” Sorride diabolicamente, essendo intenzionalmente troppo sfrontato.  
Fortunatamente, Styles sembra cogliere l’umorismo, mostrandosi più divertito che infastidito. “Decisamente insofferente.”  
La bocca di Louis si piega. “E tu hai anche il coraggio di dirmi che nessuno ti ha mai chiamato insolente prima d’ora.”  
“Di solito non sono così scortese,” Styles ridacchia, ma sembra compiaciuto, e quando si alza e Louis lo segue a ruota, non sembra completamente scoraggiato.  
“Probabilmente tiro fuori solo il peggio delle persone,” Louis gli fa l’occhiolino.  
Styles arrossisce di nuovo. Louis potrebbe trasformarlo in gioco alcolico.  
“Forse è per questo che tutti mi odiano,” continua, percependo una piccola scintilla di orgoglio nel guardare il rossore espandersi lungo il collo di Styles.  
Ma a quelle parole, il divertimento sparisce dagli occhi del ragazzo. “Ehi, senti, Louis-” comincia, ma Louis alza una mano per interromperlo.  
“Nah, sto solo scherzando. Non mi importa.”  
“Loro non ti odiano.”  
“Oh? Ah no?”  
Styles scuote la testa. “No. Sembra che… non so. Ti ammirino, in un certo senso.”  
Huh. Be’, questo è inaspettato.  
“Ma questo non rende quello che dicono meno cattivo. Quello che per alcuni è un complimento, per altri è un insulto. E io credo che una persona meriti più rispetto di questo.”  
Il sorriso di Louis vacilla. Solo un po’.  
Rispetto. Questo ragazzo, il suo obiettivo, pensa che Louis meriti più _rispetto_.  
C’è un momento di pausa e Styles si limita a fissare Louis, sfacciato e tranquillo e ignaro, mentre gli concede volentieri il suo tempo. Perché lentamente, molto lentamente, sta cominciando a lasciare andare piccoli e insignificanti pezzi di sé; fino a che, un giorno, cederà anche i pezzi più rilevanti. E Louis li userà contro di lui.  
E questo ragazzo pensa che Louis meriti di essere trattato con più _rispetto_.  
“Tu non mi conosci, Harry,” dice a bassa voce, dopo un momento. Cerca di essere disinvolto, ma sa che il suo tono di voce è diventato troppo basso.  
“Non devo conoscerti per rispettarti,” Styles risponde immediatamente, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. Una semplice verità. Due più due fa quattro. “È il mio modo di vedere le persone.”  
“Quindi tu rispetti chiunque?” Louis domanda, sopracciglia alzate in sorpresa. Che ingenuo.  
Ma Styles annuisce, convinto e sicuro. “A meno che non mi diano un motivo per non farlo, sì.”  
‘Presto ti darò un motivo per non farlo,’ è quello che Louis non dice. Solo il pensiero gli suscita un piccolo peso sullo stomaco.  
È un peccato.  
“Sei un bravo ragazzo, Harry Styles,” dice Louis alla fine. Solo con un po’ di senso di colpa.  
Styles solleva appena le sopracciglia. “Pensavo di essere insolente.”  
Heh.  
“Sei un bravo e insolente ragazzo,” si corregge, lasciando apparire un piccolo sorriso. “Un dolce e piccolo insolente.”  
Styles scoppia a ridere. Bene.  
“Ti lascio andare, comunque,” dice Louis, facendo un passo indietro. “Divertiti al lavoro. Qualsiasi esso sia. Forse ci vediamo domani.”  
“Non avevo dubbi,” Styles borbotta nel voltarsi.  
C’è qualcosa… c’è qualcosa nell’aria che porta la mano di Louis ad allungarsi per afferrare il braccio di Styles.  
Ipoteticamente parlando, questa potrebbe essere l’ultima possibilità. Se, _se_ , Louis volesse tirarsi fuori da questa storia, questa potrebbe essere l’ultima possibilità per lasciar andare il ragazzino.  
“Senti. Harry,” dice, e il viso di Styles si rilassa in un’espressione curiosa, mentre aspetta che Louis continui.  
Non lo fa.  
“Sì?” lo sprona, le sopracciglia inarcate.  
Louis deglutisce.  
“Se ti sto, tipo, sinceramente, dando fastidio… basta che me lo dici. Lo so che ho detto di non avere nient’altro di meglio da fare, ma posso iniziare, che ne so, a lavorare a maglia o qualcosa di simile. Collezionare francobolli.” Styles ride di nuovo. Ma Louis non sorride. “Seriamente. Basta che me lo dici.”  
Lo fissa con attenzione, occhi negli occhi.  
Ipoteticamente, questa potrebbe essere la sua occasione.  
“Lo so,” Styles dice piano. Ma poi alza le spalle. “E io potrei avertelo detto ieri. Ma… non so. Anche io a volte mi sento solo.” Il secondo in cui le parole escono dalla bocca, unisce le sue labbra piene, la pelle che arrossisce, e abbassa la testa.  
Le sue parole mandano qualcosa attraverso Louis. Ma suona anche come un bilancio delle vittime.  
“Okay,” Louis asserisce, lasciando andare il suo braccio. Il gioco è fatto. “Volevo solo esserne sicuro.”  
Styles si lascia andare in un mezzo sorriso nell’allontanarsi. “Ci vediamo, Louis.”  
“Sì,” risponde a bassa voce, osservando Styles mentre si gira e va via, la borsa che rimbalza dolcemente dietro di lui ad ogni goffo e pesante passo. Ha proprio delle gambe lunghe. “Ci vediamo, Harry.”  
   
**  
   
“Non ho più avuto neanche mezza cazzo di notizia da te. Spero che sia perché la tua bocca è stata troppo impegnata a succhiare il cazzo di Styles,” Liam ringhia.  
Dio.  
“Stai buono, Keats,” Louis borbotta, alzando le mani in segno di resa. “Piano con i sonetti. Lo sai che la poesia mi spezza il cuore.”  
Liam gli lancia un’occhiataccia, incrociando le braccia. “Ha. Ha.”  
“Ha. Ha,” lo imita Louis sogghignando, ma sul suo sguardo passa un barlume di divertimento. Scuotendo la testa, supera quell’orso bruno di Liam Payne, prima di buttarsi sul suo letto, cuscini che rimbalzano ovunque, vestiti che cascano per terra. Il ghigno si allarga quando si stiracchia, lasciando che l’intero corpo occupi la maggior parte del letto, spaparanzandosi più che può.  
Alla fine, anche Liam sogghigna.  
Ma lo nasconde, uscendo immediatamente dalla stanza e avviandosi lungo il corridoio.  
“Dove sono i tuoi?” Louis gli urla dietro, gli occhi che vagano per la stanza disordinata. C’è uno strano odore di tacos, o qualcosa del genere. O forse sono i piedi di Liam.  
“In vacanza,” risponde Liam. “A Cannes. Tornano la settimana prossima.”  
“Oddio. _Amo_ Cannes in questo periodo dell’anno,” dice, strascicando le parole. Spera che si prendano un’intossicazione alimentare. Ricchi genitori di merda.  
Ma Liam non risponde. Invece, Louis sente un intenso bussare a una porta da qualche parte in lontananza.  
“Zayn!” chiama Liam. “Apri, _bro_!”  
Louis sente la porta aprirsi, e allunga le orecchie.  
“Sì?” domanda la voce addormentata di Zayn.  
“Eccoti qua, idiota. Dove cazzo sei stato? Non eri qui quando sono tornato a casa. Dove sei andato?”  
“A correre.”  
“A correre? Tu corri? Perché sei andato a correre?”  
Louis può quasi vedere Zayn alzare le spalle.  
“Non so. Ne avevo voglia?”  
“Giusto.” E ora può vedere Liam alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Be’, Louis è qui. Probabilmente a breve ceniamo. O stiamo qui a cazzeggiare.”  
“Figo.”  
“Vieni, dai,” Liam sospira con esasperazione, e la successiva cosa che Louis vede è Liam che trascina Zayn per la manica nella sua stanza. Zayn sembra indifferente e svogliato, mentre si lascia condurre.  
“Ehi, Tommo,” saluta. “Ho trovato un libro figo. È scritto dal punto di vista di una capra.”  
Louis scoppia a ridere. “Dove trovi ‘sta merda, Zen?”  
“Me l’ha dato Liam.”  
Liam alza di nuovo gli occhi al cielo. “Solo perché era gratis.” Ma un guizzo di soddisfazione gli passa sul viso.  
L’unica qualità positiva di Liam è Zayn. Forse perché Zayn è leggermente insicuro e problematico (molto problematico) o forse perché Liam è l’unico figlio di due persone veramente crudeli e il suo lato umano desidera ardentemente legami familiari, ma lui si prende completamente cura di Zayn come una leonessa farebbe con il suo cucciolo.  
Non ne hanno mai parlato – così come Louis non ha mai parlato del suo desiderio di scoparsi occasionalmente Zayn. Ma è l’unica qualità positiva di Liam.  
“Awwweh, ma guardatevi,” Louis sghignazza, tornando a sdraiarsi sul letto. “Fratelli per la vita, proprio.”  
Liam quasi sibila il suo “Oh, fottiti,” nello stesso momento in cui Zayn annuisce pensieroso e biascica un riflessivo, “Probabile.”  
Troppo carini.  
“Quindi,” Liam dice allora, e si volta verso Louis con le braccia incrociate, tutto ufficiale e virile. Louis potrebbe distruggerlo pezzo per pezzo se volesse. Solo con la sua lingua e nient’altro. O, cazzo, solo con un fottuto dito. Liam lo sa. È divertente. “Aggiornami. Stai facendo progressi?”  
Louis si concede un sorriso accondiscendente e un esame approfondito del corpo di Liam mentre si stiracchia sul letto come un gatto. “Progressi?” domanda innocentemente. Arriccia le labbra e spalanca gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre in confusione.  
Liam gli lancia un’occhiataccia. E probabilmente si sta eccitando. “Con Harry Styles. _Progressi_ ,” ripete con maggiore fermezza. Troppa. Le nocche sono bianche lì dove stanno stringendo le braccia.  
“Ahhhh, sì,” Louis sospira, e Zayn sorride, divertito. “Mh, fammi pensare…” Si picchietta le dita sulle labbra, fingendo contemplazione.  
Ma poi Zayn manda tutto a puttane.  
“Sta fallendo, Li,” dice, con il più grande sorrisetto compiaciuto dell’universo, e osserva Liam, divertito, sedendosi sulle sue mani sulla sedia della scrivania.  
Liam sembra un po’ pallido. Rosa, come una gomma da masticare. “ _Ancora??_ ” sputa fuori, gli occhi spalancati.  
“Ehi!” Louis scatta, trafiggendo Zayn, che sembra semplicemente soddisfatto di sé, con lo sguardo. “Non più, no. Oggi c’è stata una svolta.” Il sorriso si allarga, mostrando i denti. “ _Vuole_ che continui a infastidirlo. L’unico motivo per cui all’inizio era dubbioso è perché ha sentito parlare di me. O qualcosa del genere.” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Ma è abbastanza stupido da non voler ascoltare nessuno. Dice che vuole farsi una sua idea da solo. Quindi. Sta entrando nella tana del lupo di sua spontanea volontà, davvero.”  
Il sorriso di Zayn è sparito, sostituito rapidamente da un cipiglio. Rimane in silenzio e Louis evita i suoi occhi, ignora il peso sul suo stomaco.  
“Quindi, nel complesso, è tutto a posto,” conclude con un largo sorriso che gli tira fastidiosamente le labbra.  
Il viso di Liam si rilassa in una viscida espressione di appagamento. “Perfetto. Solo un altro passo, allora. Sapevo di poter contare su di te, Tommo.” I suoi occhi penetrano in quelli di Louis.  
Brucia. Come se potesse spaccarlo in due.  
“ _Yep_.” Lo fissa di rimando, abbassando le palpebre e leccandosi le labbra. “Non ti deludo mai.”  
C’è un brevissimo momento in cui Louis vorrebbe quasi allungare le braccia, afferrare Liam per la maglietta e far scontrare le loro labbra – se solo fosse – ma poi Zayn si muove e, oh già. Zayn.  
“Voi due siete strani,” dice, scuotendo la testa, e gli occhiali scivolano appena sul naso. Ma questa volta non li sistema, focalizzando invece la sua attenzione su una palla di carta buttata sulla scrivania di Liam. “Ragazzi, guardate” dice, raccogliendola. La tiene sul palmo, allungando la mano verso di loro. “Sembra la luna.”  
No, per niente.  
Ma Louis ride e Liam sembra infastidito e Zayn osserva la palla di carta con occhi meravigliati, e la conversazione cade nel dimenticatoio.  
Da qualche parte, nel retro della mente di Louis, è consapevole che questa sarà presto la sua vita. Sarà una presenza fissa qui.  
Molto presto.  
Deve solo superare prima un ostacolo riccio e ingenuo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Note di traduzione :**  
\- I vari _nope_ e _yep_ li ho lasciati in originale, perché si usano anche nel linguaggio corrente italiano.  
\- Sono stata molto indecisa fino all'ultimo se tradurre _sassy_ o meno. Alla fine ho optato per _insolente_.


	6. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un ulteriore problema

_Major Minus_  -- Coldplay

 

 

“Indovina chi?”  
Un lungo e insofferente sospiro. Poi: “Chi.”  
Louis sbuffa.  
Styles non si preoccupa neanche di alzare la testa dal suo libro (è di nuovo all’esterno, ma sotto un altro albero – uno che dà su una piccola distesa erbosa dove un gruppo di ragazzi sta giocando a calcio) ma c’è palesemente una contrazione nella sua guancia destra – c’è, _la vede_. Se sia infastidito o stia cercando di nascondere un sorriso è ancora in dubbio, ma a Louis piace pensare in positivo. Quindi sta certamente nascondendo un sorriso.  
“Sei davvero divertente, lo sai.”  
Le sue parole fanno alzare la testa al ragazzo. Louis nota che non ha le cuffiette oggi. Un evento raro. “Mi hai detto di indovinare ‘chi’. Quindi ho detto ‘chi’.”  
Oh wow.  
Louis sbuffa di nuovo, divertito. “Grazie per la dettagliata descrizione dei tuoi processi mentali,” dice impassibile, ed è abbastanza per far sì che Styles offra un piccolo sorriso e una scrollata di spalle.  
“No problem,” dice, e gira la pagina del suo libro. È così diligente.  
Scuotendo la testa (questo ragazzino è davvero strano, eh?) Louis indica il posto accanto a lui. “Posso?”  
“Certo,” mormora Styles, gli occhi che scorrono sulle parole di fronte a lui. Sembra un po’ distratto, più concentrato sullo studiare il testo che sullo studiare Louis.  
Il che non è mai un bene.  
“Allora, come stai oggi?” domanda Louis, sperando di distrarlo. Se solo riuscisse in qualche modo a mettere le mani sul libro e lanciarlo casualmente nel lago…  
Liam lo amerebbe. Riesce quasi a immaginarselo: ‘ _Ciao, Liam. Oggi ho lanciato il libro di Styles nel lago. L’ho cortesemente distratto per te. Adesso possiamo scopare, posso avere i tuoi soldi, posso approfittarmi di te?_ ’ ‘ _Oh sì, assolutamente, scopiamo._ ’  
Trattiene una risata al pensiero.  
Styles alza di nuovo le spalle. “Bene, credo.” Pausa. “Si sta bene qui fuori. Meglio che in classe.”  
“È questo il motivo per cui continuo a trovarti qui invece che nel tuo piccolo angolo in biblioteca? Cominciavo a pensare che stessi solo cercando di evitarmi,” Louis sorride, assicurandosi di strizzare gli occhi, mentre appoggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Oggi ha indossato i suoi jeans migliori – alias, l’unico paio senza enormi strappi sulle ginocchia e sul culo. Sono anche relativamente puliti. Questi, assieme alla sua maglietta di Jim Morrison e la fidata giacca in jeans, candidano Louis come il Barbone Più Attraente della sua età. Forse di tutte le età.  
Il punto è, Louis sa che oggi è attraente. E ha intenzione di usare questo a suo vantaggio. Si è anche sistemato i capelli – sollevati in quella che è stata affettuosamente chiamata da Zayn “rotolo alla cannella” da quella volta in cui ha puntato un pigro dito sulla sua testa e ha detto “Sembra che tu abbia un dolce là sopra.”  
Oh, Zayn.  
“Non ho detto che _non_ stavo provando a evitarti,” controbatte, ma le sue labbra sono curvate in un sorriso divertito mentre le parole fuoriescono, quindi non è un avvertimento o qualcosa del genere.  
Louis si sente un po’ più a suo agio.  
Styles sembra sempre lo stesso – indossa una maglietta bianca, uno skinny jeans e immacolate Converse Bianche – e i suoi capelli sono un po’ più ricci del solito (che è tutto dire) ma sembra tranquillo e cordiale. E molto studioso. Tiene un evidenziatore in mano che usa ogni tanto, lasciando linee gialle fluorescenti sulla pagina. A volte, gli occhi si alzano sul campo di fronte a lui, dove i ragazzi stanno giocando.  
Louis osserva i suoi movimenti con attenzione. Le parole di Liam sono vivide nella sua mente.  
“ _… si dice che abbia intenzione di unirsi alla squadra di calcio. La gente pensa che voglia diventare capitano…_ ”  
“Ti stai godendo la partita?” domanda con un angolo delle labbra piegato in su. Quando Styles incontra i suoi occhi, alza un sopracciglio curioso.  
“Mi piace il calcio,” Styles annuisce. “Ma sono una schiappa.”  
Modesto. Solo perché cammina come una giraffa appena nata, non significa che non possa correre e calciare come chiunque altro. Probabilmente è tutta una finta. Probabilmente è una sorta di esperto manipolatore.  
“Quindi dopotutto farai il provino per entrare in squadra,” Louis dice casualmente, e alza una mano per ispezionarsi le unghie. Sta facendo il falso modesto, e tutte quelle cose lì.  
Styles sbatte le palpebre. “Il provino?” ripete, e nella sua voce c’è una sorta di… divertimento? Louis gli lancia un’occhiata di sbieco, fingendo ancora di osservarsi le unghie. “Perché così possono scartarmi? No grazie. Andrò solo a vedere le partite. Sto bene sugli spalti.” Styles soffia una risata mentre scuote la testa, prima di tornare al suo libro. Una brezza gli scompiglia i capelli, portando il distinto odore di terra appena scavata con sé. E di erba bagnata.  
Louis ama quell’odore.  
Ma lo amerebbe di più se riuscisse a elaborare quello che Styles ha appena detto, cazzo.  
Vuole stare sugli spalti? Eh?  
Ma.  
Liam ha detto…  
“Eh? Non hai neanche intenzione di… provarci?” Louis chiede, colto alla sprovvista. La mano cade sull’erba e ruota il corpo un po’ più verso Harry, lanciando occasionalmente occhiate ai ragazzi. Sono attualmente raggruppati attorno alla palla, con le guance rosse, sudati e felici. “Non vuoi essere il capitano della squadra, e tutto il resto?” dice, senza riflettere.  
Ops.  
Ha parlato troppo.  
“Capitano??” A quello, Styles ride, genuinamente rallegrato e divertito alla prospettiva. “In quale pianeta?”  
E, oh. Be’, questo è… interessante.  
Louis non è rimasto a bocca aperta come un pesce, no. Ma non è che _non_ sia rimasto a bocca aperta mentre fissa Harry ridere sguaiatamente, la mano con l’evidenziatore che sposta ciocche di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Ma quelle tornano indietro, ribelli. Soffici e piccoli ricci.  
“Tra l’altro, sono nuovo qui,” Styles continua, rilassandosi appena. Ma il suo sorriso è lì, ben visibile. Le parole non sembrano toccarlo o pesare su di lui in nessun modo. È più una prospettiva pacifica. “Ci sono state persone in quella squadra che si sono impegnate per anni per raggiungere quel titolo…” Come Liam. “Credo di non avere nessun diritto di venire qui e pretendere qualcosa del genere. Anche se fossi stato mezzo-decente o avessi avuto qualche tipo di coordinazione.”  
Louis si lascia scappare un piccolo sorriso. Qualche tipo di coordinazione, eh? Che carino.  
Ma. No.  
Louis distoglie lo sguardo, reprimendo il divertimento e lasciando scivolar via il sorriso.  
Ora come ora non vuole davvero guardare negli occhi penetranti e onesti di Styles. Non è così piacevole – non avrebbe dovuto bere così tanto la notte scorsa. Avrebbe dovuto mangiare di più a colazione stamattina.  
Piuttosto, fissa il libro sulle gambe di Styles. È appoggiato delicatamente tra le sue cosce. Lo sta tenendo con le sue grandi mani. A parte le sottolineature, è chiaramente ben tenuto – nessuna macchia, nessuna pagina rovinata. Nessuna orecchia.  
“Sei così buono, Harry,” Louis sente sé stesso proferire, le parole morbide. Non aveva davvero intenzione di dirle – gli sono semplicemente scivolate fuori dalle labbra.  
Merda.  
Può controllare il vomito di parole. Può farlo. Ha solo bisogno di… concentrarsi un po’ di più.  
Le sopracciglia di Harry si corrugano in risposta e Louis percepisce il suo sguardo. “Credo di essere semplicemente normale, in realtà,” dice, sorpreso. “Credo?”  
“No,” Louis controbatte immediatamente, scuotendo la testa, e sposta lo sguardo sulle proprie gambe, una strana e fastidiosa sensazione a sfiorargli la coscienza. Pensa a Liam, ai suoi occhi scuri e alle sue parole sibilate. Pensa a tutti gli stronzi che mai, mai gli hanno dato tregua a meno che non succhiasse loro il cazzo o vendesse loro ottima erba e vodka scontata. Pensa a sé stesso. “Non sei normale, in realtà,” risponde piano.  
Per niente normale.  
È sempre più difficile con quelli innocenti. Sempre. È sempre difficile con quelli buoni.  
E Styles potrebbe comunque essere la sua sfida migliore.  
Ugh.  
Sentendosi inspiegabilmente vuoto e… sporco, Louis infila una mano nel taschino della sua giacca. Sigaretta, per favore. O dieci. Non ha tempo per queste cagate sentimentali oggi.  
Più veloce che può, Louis infila la sigaretta in bocca, ignorando le pupille attualmente inchiodate su di lui, che lo osservano con allarme. A proposito, le suddette pupille sono di un’affascinante sfumatura di giada oggi. Dato che il cielo è un po’ coperto, sono opache. Louis pensa di aver deciso che gli occhi di Syles sono ufficialmente verdi e ogni tanto cambiano per abbinarsi al colore del cielo. Piccoli occhi metereologici.  
Non che abbia importanza, comunque.  
Con la sigaretta tra i denti, comincia a tastare ogni tasca che può potenzialmente contenere un accendino. O dei fiammiferi. Anche una lente d’ingrandimento potrebbe andar bene.  
Probabilmente sembra un po’ esagitato, un po’ folle, ma non gliene frega un cazzo perché si sente paranoico e strano e in post sbornia e il suo corpo potrebbe cedere da un momento all’altro per mancanza di nicotina.  
Sigaretta, per favore. Accendino, per favore. Tasta la tasca sul culo e – ah, sì. Eccolo.  
“Fumi?” Styles chiede alla fine.  
“Più di quanto respiri,” Louis commenta sottovoce, sollevando i fianchi per recuperare l’accendino.  
“Che schifo.”  
Louis sbuffa e scuote la testa, divertito, prima che le dita sfiorino finalmente il freddo metallo. Vittoria.  
Lo tira fuori, facendo scattare la fiamma mentre chiude le mani a coppa e lo avvicina alla sigaretta che pende tra le sue labbra. C’è abbastanza vento da metterlo in difficoltà. Natura del cazzo. Irritante.  
“Ma perché lo fai?” Styles domanda, curioso. “Non riesco a pensare a niente di invitante al riguardo.” Arriccia il naso come un animaletto. È come uno di quei video sui gattini di YouTube.  
“Posso- sono fottutamente sexy quando fumo,” Louis sogghigna, la sigaretta finalmente accesa. Respira quasi maniacalmente e sente il sangue scorrere nella sua testa, la calma istantanea. Rimette l’accendino in tasca e lancia uno sguardo ad Harry con occhi obliqui e compiaciuti, le labbra strette che rilasciano sbuffi di fumo in maniera atrocemente lenta.  
Ma scoppia subito a ridere, non appena nota l’espressione di pungente non-divertimento sul viso di Harry.  
“Sei davvero incredibile,” dice Harry, scuotendo la testa. “Come puoi dire cose come quella?”  
“Che? È vero, no?”  
Harry corruga la fronte. “Non per tutti. È solo la tua opinione. Come puoi essere così, tipo, ciecamente sicuro di te?”  
“Perché sono stato cresciuto così,” Louis sorride senza un attimo di esitazione, e gli lancia un occhiolino prima di fare un altro tiro dalla sua sigaretta, lungo, lento e continuo.  
Styles non risponde, si limita a scuotere la testa e tornare al suo libro, strizzando gli occhi per la luce del sole, le labbra serrate.  
Louis odia quel libro.  
“Comunque studi troppo,” biascica, facendo un altro tiro. Il tabacco arde intensamente prima di trasformarsi in cenere.  
“Tu fumi troppo,” arriva la risposta istantanea.  
È molto più sfacciato. Ma Louis non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere per la sorpresa.  
“Ma se è la prima volta che mi vedi fumare!” protesta, raddrizzandosi appena per dare un colpetto alla caviglia di Harry con la punta della sua scarpa sporca.  
“Ed è già troppo.” Styles non lo sta guardando, ma sta sorridendo.  
Anche Louis sorride. “Sei _così_ insolente,” borbotta, ma è detto con più apprezzamento che altro perché almeno Styles è divertente, almeno è intelligente. Neanche lontanamente noioso come sembrava all’inizio.  
Se la sua piccola missione è destinata ad essere un lungo e tedioso percorso, Louis vorrebbe almeno godersi il viaggio.  
Styles allora ride, e il suono è quasi contagioso. Louis sente ogni risata come un piccolo passo verso il successo.  
“Comunque devo veramente studiare,” biascica alla fine, accompagnando alle parole un sorriso di scuse. Aw, dio lo benedica. “Te l’ho già detto – devo fare del mio meglio qui. Ricordi?”  
Louis sbuffa. Oh sì, ricorda eccome. “Sì, ma perché?”  
“Se voglio ottenere risultati, devo darmi da fare. Ne abbiamo già parlato!” Styles sospira, con tutta l’aria di chi sta sopportando una conversazione umiliante. Ma il suo sorriso indugia sulle labbra, appena sotto la superficie, così vicino che Louis potrebbe raggiungerlo, se solo volesse.  
“Ma darti da fare _in che modo_?” insiste Louis. Fa cadere un po’ di cenere dalla sigaretta e drizza appena le orecchie, pronto a conservare tutte le parole di Styles in una cartella con su scritto ‘Per Dopo’ nella sua testa. Ogni parola conta.  
“Buoni voti,” Styles replica con fermezza. Cambia posizione, lasciando cadere l’evidenziatore per terra. “Una buona reputazione. Sai com’è –le solite cose.”  
“Ma perché?” Louis insiste ancora, annoiato. (Il mondo dell’educazione e della reputazione scolastica non hanno mai avuto particolarmente senso per lui. È solo tutto un mucchio di cazzate e favoritismi.) “Per cosa? Perché logorarti per un voto?”  
Styles sembra veramente considerare le sue parole, gli occhi che si alzano dal libro per osservare senza vederlo il campo di fronte a lui. Succhia l’angolo del labbro dentro la bocca, le dita che danzano delicatamente sulla carta, i polpastrelli che sfiorano le parole stampate.  
“Non so,” dice lentamente, profondamente, alla fine. “Immagino perché non è solo un voto? È per la mia famiglia?” Si gratta la nuca, meditando sulle parole successive. Louis fa cadere altra cenere dalla sigaretta, percependo le sopracciglia avvicinarsi appena mentre cerca di concentrarsi sulle morbide parole di Styles. “Cerco solo di concentrarmi, lavorare sodo e rendere orgogliosa la mia famiglia. È tutto ciò che mi importa. Non so.”  
“Ed eccellere a test e saggi brevi li dovrebbe rendere orgogliosi?” Louis domanda senza giri di parole, sarcasticamente.  
È uno stronzo. Cosa dovrebbe dirgli?  
Ma Styles non sembra offeso. Solo pensieroso. Si gira per guardare Louis. “Be’, sì. Mia mamma è un’insegnante – valuta l’educazione. Valuta me. Ora, non mi ha mai fatto pressioni o niente di simile…” Styles si affretta ad aggiungere immediatamente, e Louis contrae le labbra. “È solo che… be’. Mia sorella è molto ansiosa. Delle volte per lei è difficile mantenere un lavoro _e_ andare a scuola. E non abbiamo tutti questi soldi, tanto per cominciare. Quindi, non so, mi piace pensare che tocchi a me prendermi cura di loro.”  
Ma porca di quella puttana.  
Ovviamente, _ovviamente_ , questo ragazzino è un cazzo di piccolo santo.  
Louis respira dalla bocca mentre aspira, cercando di soffocare le sue parti vuote con fumo, e fumo, e ancora fumo, percependo un misto tra irritazione e… _invidia_ espandersi a ogni respiro.  
Un cazzo di piccolo santo. Che ama aiutare le persone.  
Passano alcuni momenti di silenzio.  
Styles continua a leggere. Louis continua a fumare.  
“Per cosa stai studiando?” Louis chiede alla fine, la voce appena roca. Troppo fumo.  
Styles sorride immediatamente, alzando la testa dal suo libro, gli occhi lucidi quando le parole escono dalle sue labbra. “Voglio diventare un medico,” dice con disinvoltura. “Dico, voglio entrare in Medicina. Mamma ne sarebbe entusiasta.”  
“Okay. Ma tu?” Louis lo punzecchia, alzando un sopracciglio, la sigaretta schiacciata tra due dita. È quasi finita.  
E poi gli occhi di Styles si abbassano un po’. Solo un po’, ma Louis lo vede.  
Alla fine risponde, ma la sicurezza sembra smorzata, la voce più debole di quanto fosse prima. “Come ti ho detto, Louis – voglio prendermi cura di loro.”  
Prendersi cura di loro.  
Qualcosa di caldo e sgradevole attraversa Louis.  
Non ha più voglia di fumare. Butta la sigaretta quasi in maniera aggressiva, schiacciandola sulla terra umida e coprendola con fili d’erba. Era quasi finita, in ogni caso.  
L’odore che si spande nell’aria – cenere mista a terra – fa star male Louis. È un fottuto odore del cazzo.  
“E questo non ti pesa?” insiste, tagliente. “Che _tu_ sia quello che deve mantenerle? Che è tutto sulle _tue_ spalle? Anche se sei giovane e non l’hai mai chiesto?”  
Perché si sente così _infastidito_?  
Ma Styles alza le spalle, senza essere minimamente toccato. “Non più di tanto. Gemma – mia sorella – non ha la più pallida idea di quel che vuole fare con la sua vita e… credo che, dato che io sono stato fortunato con la visione che ho della vita e le opportunità che mi sono state date, voglio solo fare quello che posso.” Le mani scivolano sull’erba, afferrando un ciuffo in una morsa leggera. Lo sguardo è distante e pensieroso mentre guarda la distesa di fronte a loro. “Mi piace l’idea di diventare un medico e prendermi cura delle persone. Specialmente se riesco a rendere felice lei e mamma in qualche modo. Le amo, sai? Sono tutto quello che ho.”  
 _Sono tutto quello che ho._  
“Ma questo rende _te_ felice?” domanda Louis.  
Suona aggressivo. Non vuole sembrare aggressivo. È solo… deprimente.  
O qualcosa di simile.  
Styles mantiene il suo sguardo su Louis, occhi di giada che si fissano sulla sua pelle, contemplativi. Il suo intero viso è solo morbide labbra e occhi grandi e pelle liscia. Leggera peluria che riflette la luce del sole. “La loro felicità mi rende felice.”  
“Ma la _tua_ felicità ti rende felice?”  
Styles corruga le sopracciglia. “ _Loro_ sono la mia felicità.”  
Stanno facendo tutto tranne che guardarsi davvero; occhi provocatori che incontrano occhi provocatori.  
Louis digrigna i denti. “Sì, okay. Ma devi anche trovare la tua. Una che non dipenda da nessun altro. Hai bisogno di tenere alcune cose per te stesso, cucciolo. Stai facendo un grave errore del cazzo se pensi che sia sicuro far dipendere la tua felicità dagli altri.”  
E, merda.  
Louis probabilmente dovrebbe chiudere quella cazzo di bocca, ora. Questa non è parte del piano. Fare la predica a Harry Styles non contribuirà a sedurlo.  
È solo che…  
Harry è proprio l’opposto di lui, eh? Questo Harry Styles. È così, completamente diverso da Louis che è quasi attraente. Quasi frustrante. Quasi fottutamente terribile.  
Louis non è sicuro che gli piaccia il modo in cui lo fa sentire.  
Ma Styles non sembra essere veramente arrabbiato o offeso, di fronte alle parole dirette di Louis. Piuttosto, distende le sopracciglia, le labbra rilassate. La curva delle spalle è morbida mentre posa l’evidenziatore sull’erba, ma non distoglie mai lo sguardo da quello di Louis, gli occhi che scorrono sul suo viso come se stesse leggendo uno di quei suoi dannati libri di testo. Louis non è neanche sicuro se gli piaccia il modo in cui lo fa sentire.  
“Non ci avevo mai pensato,” biascica alla fine. Sta ancora fissando Louis. “Non l’ho mai… vista in questo modo.”  
Louis tossisce, distogliendo lo sguardo. A volte fissare Styles è _troppo_. “Sì, be’. È quello che penso, insomma.”  
“Qual è la tua felicità, allora?” Styles domanda molto discretamente, molto delicatamente.  
E Louis risponde con scherno prima di riuscire a fermarsi. “Oh, non essere sciocco, cucciolo – i rifiuti umani come me non meritano felicità!” Ride. “Ho un bel sorriso, però. Questo mi rende felice. Può andare?” Mostra un gran sorriso, come per dimostrarlo.  
Styles non ricambia.  
La sua espressione manda un’altra sensazione attraverso Louis, ma la ignora, tossendo invece una volta ancora, giusto per riempire il pesante silenzio che ha cominciato a riempire l’aria. “In ogni caso,” dice sbrigativamente, la gola secca, ma con tutto lo sforzo di un professionista – ha bisogno di riprendere il controllo della situazione. “È un bene che tu non ce l’abbia con loro. La tua famiglia, intendo. Per averti messo in una strada che non hai scelto di percorrere.”  
Le parole fanno balenare un’immagine. Un ricordo.  
Ma ha bisogno di riprendere il controllo. Lo spinge via.  
E poi all’improvviso Styles sorride, giusto un po’. “Mi piace quello che hai detto,” dice pacatamente, lo sguardo che vaga verso l’orizzonte per un momento, per poi tornare su Louis. “‘Una strada che non hai scelto di percorrere’…” ripete, a bassa voce.  
Louis può sentire il proprio battito nel breve silenzio che segue. Offre un mezzo sorriso.  
“Non so,” Styles continua alla fine. “Non è perfetta, no. Ma la vedo così: o mi impegno per le persone che amo, o spreco le energie in tutte le cose che contano molto meno in questo mondo. Cose per cui non sono davvero d’accordo.”  
Per qualche motivo, questo colpisce Louis.  
Forse è perché Styles l’ha detto così tranquillamente. Forse è perché suona come se lo pensasse davvero. Forse è perché le parole graffiano la gola di Louis e grattano e disturbano come se si stessero facendo strada dentro il suo corpo.  
Oppure. Forse sono i minuscoli e sfuocati ricordi che stanno spingendo contro le barriere nella sua testa. I minuscoli e sfuocati ricordi di una notte molto scura. Di Louis che abbandona cinque bambine addormentate e una mamma.  
Di Louis che non ha mai detto addio e di Louis che non è rimasto perché Louis non sopportava il peso sulle sue spalle. Perché Louis non pensava che ne valesse la pena. Perché Louis aveva deciso di sprecare le sue energie in tutte le cose che contavano meno in questo mondo.  
Perché Louis vuole vivere. Ma forse esiste e basta.  
Deglutisce di nuovo ed è solo un po’ più difficile stavolta.  
Styles lo sta fissando. Non ha la minima idea della valanga che è appena crollata su Louis. Non ha la minima idea ed è così innocente e grazioso nella sua piccola maglietta bianca con le sue magre e lisce braccia, e gli adorabili ricci e i suoi bellissimi denti. Con quei grandi occhi che stanno già iniziando ad osservare Louis con più curiosità che noia.  
Louis apre la bocca per rispondere. Deve dire qualcosa. Vorrebbe allungare una mano e premere le dita sulla pelle di Styles, solo per vedere se è reale. Giusto per esserne sicuro. Per precauzione. Per essere sicuro che non stia impazzendo e che la sua mente non abbia inventato un Anti-Louis. Giusto per essere sicuro che Harry non sia solo frutto della sua immaginazione – solo un’allucinazione che prende in giro Louis, che gli lancia tutte le sue cazzate e i suoi difetti in faccia.  
Non sa cosa voglia dire, ma ha bisogno di dire qualcosa perché non gli piace quello che prova…  
Ma poi il suo telefono vibra.  
È Liam.  
‘ _Ad oggi, Styles è la prima persona in undici anni ad aver avuto un punteggio perfetto all’esame di Matematica di Mosley. Giusto per ricordartelo_.’  
Ah.  
Louis chiude la bocca e si schiarisce la gola, mentre rimette il telefono in tasca.  
Deve riprendere il controllo. Tutto questo è ridicolo.  
Quand’è che si è rammollito così?  
“Ehi, uh, ti va di fare una passeggiata?” offre, senza nessuna spiegazione. La sua voce sembra riempita con troppa aria. Sorride in maniera esagerata. “Non mi sento più le gambe. Ed è una bellissima giornata.”  
Styles sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso. Rimane in silenzio per un momento, valutando la situazione. Ma poi: “No, grazie. Dovrei studiare. Non ne abbiamo già parlato?” Ma sta sorridendo, anche se un po’ confuso.  
E Louis alza gli occhi cielo, senza sentirsi in colpa. Reprime ogni pensiero. Sta riacquistando il controllo. È bravo – esperto, addirittura. Ce l’ha in pugno. È attraente e intelligente e non ha mai perso. E ce l’ha in pugno. “Oh, dai. Ti posso aiutare a studiare mentre camminiamo. Possiamo usare le flash card – è quello che fanno i ragazzini oggigiorno, no? O usano solo gli iPad?”  
Fortunatamente, Styles ride sommessamente, e l’aria tra loro sembra miracolosamente più leggera, così all’improvviso. “Preferisco i libri cartacei. Non mi piace leggere da uno schermo. Mi piace tenere la carta tra le mani, capisci?”  
“Anche a me piace tenere le cose tre le mani,” Louis sogghigna lascivamente, sbattendo le palpebre. Molto meglio. Questo è un bene.  
Styles arrossisce e scoppia a ridere, due esplosioni simultanee. “Oh mio dio,” è tutto quello che riesce a dire, e Louis sogghigna, divertito. “Ma che problemi hai?” Le parole sono intervallate da risatine.  
Che tenero.  
“Sono un pezzo di merda,” ridacchia Louis. “Un vero e proprio pezzo di merda.”  
Questo, per qualche ignoto motivo, fa ridere Styles ancora di più, nonostante il fatto che non fosse neanche così divertente. Ma Louis ha sempre apprezzato le persone che lo trovano divertente, quindi il suo sorriso è pieno di orgoglio, mentre sente l’impulso inspiegabile di continuare, per vedere se Styles può ridere ancora di più.  
Ma non lo fa. Perché ha bisogno di concentrarsi.  
Ma poi Styles parla. “Non penso che tu sia un pezzo di merda,” sorride, ridacchiando appena. “Se ti interessa.”  
Louis sorride. “Mi interessa.” Pausa. “Grazie.” E poi improvvisamente sogghigna, la consapevolezza che si risveglia in lui. “Aspetta un momento. Hai appena fatto un complimento? _A me??_ ” ripete, fingendo di essere sbalordito.  
E Styles potrebbe anche aver alzato gli occhi al cielo, ma le labbra sono rilassate sul viso, scaldato dal sole e con le ombre delle foglie svolazzanti sulla pelle. Osserva i ragazzi che giocano a calcio, poggiato a terra con le mani.  
“Non ho detto niente,” borbotta a bassa voce, le parole attorcigliate al sorriso sghembo.  
Suona come un successo.  
C’è un attimo di silenzio in cui Louis fa internamente il giro della vittoria prima di ricomporsi, lanciando un’occhiata di sfuggita a Styles.  
“Ma, dico davvero – dovremmo davvero andare a fare una passeggiata.”  
Styles ride _di nuovo_ , apparentemente felice.  
È piuttosto piacevole, Louis non l’ha mai visto ridere così tanto. Neanche una volta l’ha davvero visto, tipo, anche solo far finta di ridere o ridacchiare o _qualsiasi altra cosa_ mentre lo stava spiando.  
Spiare. Il pensiero gli fa aggrottare le sopracciglia. Non è, tipo, inaspettato – lo sa benissimo il motivo per cui è qui – ma è comunque un po’ turbato. Non riesce a spiegarsi il perché.  
“Studiare è noioso,” Louis insiste, spazzando via i pensieri mentre osserva Styles scuotere la testa divertito, afferrando nuovamente l’evidenziatore. Ma non toglie il tappo e Louis lo nota immediatamente. “Camminare è divertente. Lo sapevi che fa bene al cervello? Nove persone su dieci sembra che abbiano più probabilità di non fallire un esame se vanno a camminare regolarmente. È un dato di fatto.”  
“Non è vero,” Style sorride, ma sta al gioco. È indifeso, completamente aperto nell’atteggiamento, nelle espressioni e nei modi. Bene.  
“Va bene, allora. Non camminare con me.”  
Silenzio.  
“Che ne dici allora di un caffè? O un thè? Tutti sanno che il thè è un buon nutrimento per il cervello.”  
Styles ride di nuovo, più forte, più radioso. “Non ti arrendi mai, eh?”  
“ _Nope!_ ” Louis risponde allegramente, enfatizzando la ‘P’. “Dai. Offro io. Mi prenderò cura di te.”  
Due sopracciglia schizzano in alto.  
“Non in _quel senso_ ,” Louis sospira, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Maledizione. “Intendo come amici. Un’offerta di amicizia. Non sto più cercando di insistere, non preoccuparti. Non sono così stupido. Lo capisco quando qualcuno non è interessato.” Lo dice con tranquillità, ma sente comunque un leggero fastidio che questo possa portare tutto nel verso sbagliato.  
Forse è anche leggermente terrorizzato al pensiero di mandare tutto a puttane. Ma il ‘prima-amici’ è probabilmente l’unico modo per intrappolare Harry. Deve guardare al quadro completo.  
È preoccupato, comunque. Styles non risponde.  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Troppo aggressivo?” domanda, con un cipiglio.  
Styles ormai non lo sta guardando più. È tornato al libro sulle sue gambe, mordendosi il labbro e scuotendo la testa.  
“No, non è quello,” dice piano, rivolgendo un mezzo sorriso a Louis per poi distogliere nuovamente lo sguardo.  
Poi più niente.  
Okay allora. Fantastico. Ancora un’altra cazzo di volta, Louis è perplesso.  
Per caso vendono il manuale di istruzioni per Harry Styles?  
“In realtà,” dice alla fine, e ora sta fissando il suo orologio, le sopracciglia un po’ troppo corrucciate per i gusti di Louis. Non ha la più pallida idea di cosa abbia fatto di sbagliato. “Devo andare al lavoro. Abbiamo parlato più del previsto.”  
“Oh.”  
“Già.”  
“Scusami,” dice Louis, un po’ imbarazzato. Il che è strano. Non è una sensazione usuale per lui.  
“No, tranquillo. La colpa è mia quanto tua.” Harry non lo sta ancora guardando.  
Colpa. Giusto.  
“Quindi…” Louis strascica le parole, cercando di aiutarlo a recuperare gli oggetti sparsi sull’erba attorno a loro. Gli porge una matita a mine, un quaderno, un foglietto di carta – Harry afferra ognuno di questi con un piccolo sorriso e una rapida occhiata. “Al lavoro, eh? Quel posto misterioso dove vai? Dove mai potrebbe essere?”  
Ecco qua.  
C’è un sorriso sincero da parte di Styles. È piccolo e lui cerca di nasconderlo, ma è lì.  
“Vuoi ancora saperlo?” Styles domanda, divertito. Chiude la sua borsa e si alza, portandola sulla spalla. Trasalisce appena, ma sorride comunque.  
Mh. È confuso? Indebolito? Louis non capisce.  
“Cioè, io amo le nostre chiacchierate giornaliere, non fraintendermi,” Louis sorride, alzandosi in piedi. “Ma penso sia arrivato il momento di un cambio di scenario, no?”  
Styles scuote la testa. “Devo lavorare, Louis. Scusami.”  
Maledizione.  
“Indubbiamente. Posso seguirti fin lì? Sono adorabile, lo sai? Posso essere il tuo piccolo cane randagio!”  
Un’altra risata scuote Styles. Grazie a dio.  
“Be’, non mi posso comunque liberare di te, quindi suppongo che vada bene.”  
“Lo prenderò come un complimento,” Louis tira su col naso, e percepisce il sorriso di Harry ancor prima di vederlo. È ingenuamente divertito, anche se un po’ esasperato. Proprio come Louis aveva previsto. “Ma può essere divertente, sai. Puoi darmi un nome e tutto il resto! Sono tutto tuo.” Con questo, accompagnato da un ghigno diabolico, Louis fa un passo indietro, le mani bene in vista, offrendo sé stesso in un piatto d’argento. Alza le sopracciglia mentre fa un mezzo giro, e Styles lo osserva divertito e un po’ imbarazzato, la borsa appoggiata su una spalla, il fianco appena scoperto, una risata sotto i baffi.  
Poi comincia a camminare senza dire un’altra parola.  
Louis osa sperare?  
Sì.  
Specialmente perché Harry non sta usando il suo passo rapido, quindi non sta chiaramente cercando di seminare Louis. Un successo.  
“Quindi come hai intenzione di chiamarmi?” domanda, facendo gli occhi dolci, mentre aumenta il passo per stargli dietro. “Eh? A cosa assomiglio?”  
“Non so.” Fa spallucce. “Un Louis?”  
Wow. Assolutamente brillante.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Quello non vale, guastafeste. Lo stai dicendo solo perché è il mio nome.”  
Styles fa di nuovo spallucce, ma sembra un po’ più pensieroso mentre cammina, gli occhi sulla strada. “Non saprei… Ben?”  
Cosa.  
“Ben,” Louis ripete in modo piatto. Assottiglia gli occhi. “Stai cercando di insultarmi _o…?_ ”  
Styles allora ride, gli occhi ancora puntati di fronte a sé. “No! Sembri davvero un Ben. Come… Ben Kenobi. Un po’. Una specie.”  
Louis inchioda.  
“Obi-Wan Kenobi?” precisa, inorridito. “Da _Star Wars_?”  
“Già,” Harry annuisce, ma sta trattenendo un sorriso, rallentando il passo mentre si gira per guardare Louis, che non si è ancora mosso, in stato di shock.  
“Harry,” dice, piano. È abbastanza sicuro di stargli lanciando un’occhiataccia. “Ha settant’anni.”  
“Be’, sì, più o meno. Ma è saggio e potente. E nobile!”  
“Anche Yoda. La prossima cosa che mi dirai sarà che assomiglio anche a lui?”  
Harry ride fortissimo, tanto da tenersi la pancia. Louis sente le sue guance contrarsi in risposta ma non ha _intenzione_ di sorridere dopo essere stato paragonato a qualcuno tre volte la sua età, grazie mille.  
“No, non sei Yoda. Non hai tutte quelle rughe,” Harry ridacchia, mentre strizza gli occhi alla luce del sole, brillanti di divertimento e malizia. “… per ora.”  
“Per ora?!” Louis ringhia. Ogni parvenza di un atteggiamento composto svanisce dal suo viso, lasciando solo… be’. Quel che immagina essere qualcosa che potrebbe solo essere adeguatamente etichettato come ‘esterrefatto’. “ _Che cosa stai insinuando, cucciolo?!_ ”  
“Be’, fumi!” Styles ride.  
La bocca di Louis si spalanca ancora di più.  
Che. Razza. Di. Stronzetto.  
È combattuto tra il voler ridere e il volerlo schiaffeggiare.  
Quindi invece si accontenta di chiudere la bocca e scuotere la testa, portando entrambe le mani sui fianchi. Okay. Deve riprendersi. Deve mantenere il controllo.  
Ma comunque. Sorride appena. È proprio un piccolo _stronzetto_.  
“È raro che rimanga senza parole, Harry Styles,” dice divertito, osservandolo da vicino mentre Styles abbassa la testa e si esibisce nel sorrisetto più fiero conosciuto dall’uomo. “Ma tu mi hai lasciato senza parole con i tuoi insulti e con la tua insolenza e con i tuoi innocenti ricci.”  
“Innocenti ricci?”  
“Oh sì,” Louis conferma con un mormorio, e ricomincia a camminare, solo perché così può avvicinarsi a Styles, piantarsi di fronte a lui e tirare una disordinata ciocca di capelli dalla sua testa. “Mi sono affezionato ai tuoi ricci.”  
Si aspettava quasi di essere colpito, ma Styles si limita ad arrossire, sorridere e alzare la testa mentre osserva Louis con occhi curiosi.  
“Sono solo capelli,” biascica, sorpreso.  
“Oh, mio caro ragazzo, non sono mai solo capelli,” Louis chioccia drammaticamente.  
Un altro rossore, un’altra corsa verso il successo.  
Louis ce l’ha in pugno. _Ce l’ha in pugno_.  
Ma poi.  
“Vado al lavoro,” Styles mormora a bassa voce.  
E si gira e si allontana.  
Aspetta. Cosa?  
Ma Louis non doveva andare con lui?...  
“E il cane randagio?” gli chiede, sorpreso, la mano ancora sollevata a mezz’aria dove stava accarezzando i capelli di Styles.  
“Non oggi,” il ragazzo in questione risponde, senza girarsi, e Louis lo osserva mentre si allontana a velocità allarmante. Oh, ad avercele, quelle gambe.  
“A domani, Styles!” gli grida dopo un momento, sentendosi un po’ disorientato.  
Ma tutto quello che riceve in risposta è un saluto con la mano.  
Mh.  
“ _Non oggi._ ”  
Be’, almeno c’è una promessa lì. Da qualche parte.  
Quindi Louis sospira e si volta, le mani ancora calde dal contatto con i capelli di Harry.  
   
**  
   
È tardi. È fottutamente tardi. E Louis è stanco, fottutamente stanco, e mancano ancora tre ore alla chiusura del pub. Questo è quello che si prova a stare all’inferno, ne è sicuro.  
Sospira, l’aria che fuoriesce da dove le sue labbra sono premute contro il palmo, mentre infilza il coltellino tra le fibre in legno del bancone del bar. La prima cosa che Louis fece quando venne assunto, fu incidere il suo piccolo mantra – “ _Vivere è la cosa più rara al mondo. La maggior parte della gente esiste, e nulla più._ ” – sul bancone perché, a quel punto della sua vita, stava passando attraverso una _fase_. Lo scrisse ovunque. Sugli edifici abbandonati con le bombolette spray, sulle superfici morbide con il coltello, sulle superfici lisce con il pennarello indelebile, e in qualsiasi altro posto con la penna. Si sentiva poetico e ribelle allo stesso tempo.  
Attualmente, Louis è troppo pigro per fare qualsiasi cosa oltre ritoccare la sua passata ed entusiasta dichiarazione. Quindi si limita ad incidere con il suo coltellino, osservando le lettere scavate e come il legno si sgretoli. Una volta ogni tanto, qualcuno si fa vivo e chiede una birra del cazzo o qualcosa-che-spacca. È facile ed è monotono e Louis ha bisogno di un nuovo lavoro.  
Non c’è neanche una band che suona stanotte. Solo una qualche partita di calcio di cui non gliene frega un cazzo.  
Vorrebbe che qualcuno venisse a distrarlo. Chiunque. Cazzo, vorrebbe che ci fosse almeno un’altra persona a lavorare. Ma no. Anthony se n’è dovuto andare prima perché doveva andare a cena con la sua ragazza e i suoi genitori? O qualcosa di simile. Quindi c’è solo Louis. Da solo. Annoiato. Stanco. Desideroso di non essere nessuna di queste cose.  
Non sarebbe divertente se Harry venisse a trovarlo al lavoro?  
Sogghigna al pensiero, infilzando più a fondo il coltello sulla ‘I’. Non sarebbe… be’. Sarebbe figo. E divertente. Styles è divertente. Louis gli può dare il merito per questo. Può anche essere docile e inspiegabilmente amato e intelligente, ma è così difficile da decifrare per certi versi. È difficile da spiegare. Sembra che si stia trattenendo. Ma trattenersi da cosa, poi? Sembra abbastanza semplice. Come se vivesse una vita abbastanza semplice.  
È carino, comunque. Adorabile. Sarebbe divertente.  
Sarebbe divertente se si presentasse qui. Louis gli ha anche detto dove lavora. Davvero, cosa lo fermerebbe dal venire? Ha lasciato intendere di tollerare a malapena Louis, ma chiaramente gli piace, anche se solo un po’. Cazzo, probabilmente più di un po’, siamo realistici. In più, se dovesse davvero farsi vedere, Louis potrebbe occupare il suo tempo in maniera utile anziché incidere graffiti su quel bancone di merda. Potrebbe migliorare il loro rapporto. Forse abbastanza da farla finita entro la prossima settimana.  
Pfft. Magari.  
Un fragore assordante esplode dal piccolo gruppo di ubriaconi ammassati nell’angolo, tutti di fronte alla tv come piccoli cani della prateria. I loro boccali sono sollevati in aria mentre loro grugniscono e si danno pacche sulla schiena. Un ottimo lavoro. Un buon punteggio, una buona partita.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.  
Sarebbe proprio divertente se Harry arrivasse ora.  
E poi la porta si apre.  
Louis quasi si caga sotto quando accade, lasciando cadere immediatamente il coltellino, che quasi gli finisce sui piedi. Ma non ci fa caso, alzando invece la testa…  
E. Oh. Be’. È Zayn. Con Liam.  
Che… è quasi strano come se si fosse effettivamente presentato Harry Styles.  
“Ma guarda chi c’è’!” Louis li saluta, sorpreso, mentre fanno il loro ingresso, Zayn che sembra un misto tra paranoia e fascino, le mani infilate in profondità nelle tasche dei suoi larghi jeans neri, i piedi nei sandali che strisciano sul pavimento con indecisione. Lancia un’occhiata leggermente apprensiva al gruppo di uomini impegnati a guardare la partita. La sua maglietta è nera e illustrata con ogni fase del ciclo lunare. È una maglietta figa. Zayn ha le magliette più fighe.  
Liam, invece, ha uno sguardo decisamente omicida. Gli occhi sono scuri, il ciuffo disordinato, e le sue labbra sono arricciate in una smorfia. Sembra che sia appena sceso dal letto, indossando una larga maglia da football e un paio di pantaloncini, le enormi Nike slacciate. Qualcuno è incazzato nero.  
“È bello vedervi, ragazzi?” Louis la imposta come una domanda, alzando un sopracciglio. Alterna lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro.  
Liam incrocia le braccia, voltando la testa dall’altra parte. Ha messo il cazzo di broncio. Come i bambini.  
“È arrabbiato,” spiega Zayn, puntando il pollice in direzione di Liam. Sbatte le palpebre in silenzio verso Louis. “Mi dai qualcosa da bere?”  
Louis sorride, annuendo.  
La cosa migliore di Zayn è che dopo circa una birra e mezzo, pensa di essere sbronzo. Allora comincia a parlare di realtà alternative e di emozioni e di amore e di tutte le ragioni per cui i triangoli sono la forma più illuminante spiritualmente. Una delle cose preferite di Louis è fornire alcool a Zayn.  
“Ecco qui, amico,” fa un largo sorriso, riempendo il più pulito boccale di vetro con della Smithwick. “Buttalo tutto giù.”  
Zayn è raggiante come un bambino in un negozio di caramelle, afferrando il boccale tra le mani mentre si abbandona su uno sgabello, ringraziando Louis con la testa. “Grazie, amico,” sorride, illuminando la stanza. “È meglio che tu ne dia uno anche a Liam,” aggiunge dopo aver bevuto un abbondante sorso, la schiuma sulle labbra – che non pulisce. “È proprio incazzato. Alice Horan sta cercando di organizzare il gala di beneficenza di sua mamma. Sai, quello annuale che facciamo sempre?”  
Louis annuisce. Ovvio. Chi se ne frega.  
“Be’, pare che suo figlio debba venire a vivere con lei o qualcosa del genere. Quindi vuole organizzarlo lei per presentarlo a tutti.”  
“Per _ostentarlo_ , piuttosto,” Liam sibila poco distante, le braccia ancora incrociate, gli occhi che ancora lanciano fulmini. “È una grandissima puttana. Questo è l’evento della _mia_ famiglia. Avrei dovuto organizzarlo io. Per la prima volta. Si fotta, onestamente.” Fa un suono simile a un ringhio, poi si volta, dando loro le spalle.  
Molto teatrale.  
“Giusto,” dice Louis, indifferente. Osserva Zayn finire il boccale a velocità allarmante. Gli salirà sicuramente a breve. “Be’. Questa è… una disgrazia. I gala di beneficenza sono così divertenti.”  
“Vaffanculo,” Liam gli lancia un’occhiataccia, voltandosi di nuovo nella sua direzione.  
“Scotch con ghiaccio?” Louis offre, con un sorriso malizioso.  
Non ci vuole molto perché Liam ceda.  
“Sì, okay,” sospira, alzando gli occhi al cielo e prendendo posto accanto a Zayn, che ha cominciato a dondolare appena. Strappa il bicchiere dalle mani di Louis nel momento in cui è pieno, trangugiandolo in un sorso mentre gli altri due lo osservano, divertiti.  
“Va tutto bene, Liam,” Zayn lo consola con serietà, battendogli una mano sul braccio. “Tu saresti stato un padrone di casa migliore, comunque. I suoi denti sono strani. Tu hai dei bei denti.”  
Louis non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere, specialmente perché Zayn ha detto tutto in maniera estremamente seria. Nessuna traccia di ironia nei suoi occhi color melassa.  
“Sarò comunque io a organizzarla!” Liam insiste, sembrando quasi terrorizzato nella sua disperazione. È così viziato. Non è abituato a non ottenere ciò che vuole. “Non ha ancora vinto, cazzo. Non se mia mamma ha qualcosa da dire al riguardo.”  
“O mio padre,” Zayn concorda pensieroso, sgranocchiando i cubetti di ghiaccio. I suoi occhi sono un po’ annebbiati quando tira su il boccale per ispezionarlo. “Non glielo lascerà organizzare. Può essere piuttosto spaventoso.”  
“Confermo,” Louis soffia.  
Si ricorda di quella volta in cui si era presentato al loro appartamento alle tre del mattino, totalmente fatto. Era stato accolto di fronte all’ascensore dal padre di Zayn – era stato come incontrare Ade alle porte dell’Oltretomba. Louis non ha mai premuto così in fretta un bottone come quella notte quando ha chiuso quelle porte ed è scappato a gambe levate.  
“Comunque, hai detto che suo figlio deve venire a vivere con lei?” Louis continua, fremendo internamente al ricordo. “Potrebbe essere divertente. Più concorrenza per te alla tua preziosa scuola, eh?” sorride, agitando le sopracciglia, mentre Liam impallidisce ancor di più.  
A quello, Zayn decisamente lancia un’ _occhiataccia_ a Louis, appoggiando i gomiti sul bancone con malinconia. Sembra un iris nero, tutto appassito e bellissimo e cadente. Un fiore senza un giardino. “Ehi,” lo critica, breve e diretto. Amareggiato. Decisamente un fiore. “Non essere cattivo. Non è bello da parte tua. Liam è vulnerabile ora come ora.”  
“ _Non_ sono vulnerabile,” scatta Liam. Il suo ciuffo si affloscia ancor di più. Forse anche lui è un fiore. Una pianta carnivora?  
Ma Zayn non lo ascolta, intrecciando le sue mani caramellate a quelle di Liam in maniera rassicurante, senza un battito di ciglia. La birra gli è decisamente salita.  
Eccoli qui, due tizi, vistosamente presi per mano sul bancone di uno schifoso bar pieno di vecchi e arrabbiati uomini.  
Non è l’idea migliore. Ma è Zayn.  
“Perché stai tenendo la mia cazzo di mano?” Liam sibila, cercando di estrarla, ma Zayn deve avere una presa ferrea, perché rimangono saldamente intrecciate e immobili, i suoi grandi occhi che sbattono piano ed esaminano il soffitto.  
“Così,” dice semplicemente. Ogni parola è lenta, e un pigro sorriso si fa largo sulle sue labbra. “Sei mio fratello. Non è strano.”  
“Tu sei molto strano. Te lo assicuro,” Louis ride, afferrando uno straccio e pulendo le gocce di liquore che hanno cominciato a diventare appiccicose. Ugh.  
Consapevole dell’improduttività dei suoi sforzi, Liam mette ancor più il broncio, lasciando la sua mano in quella di Zayn con aria abbattuta. Ma le guance si infiammano, e i suoi occhi di tanto in tanto guizzano attorno a loro, in allerta.  
È una fissa di Liam. Qualsiasi cosa abbia a che fare con l’omosessualità? Sì, è una fissa. Forse perché i suoi genitori fanno schifo. Forse è perché lui è il Golden Boy della scuola e potrebbe o non potrebbe avere una ragazza fissa – Louis non è proprio sicuro. Ma in ogni caso, Liam tiene la sua omosessualità nascosta. Ecco un’altra cosa di cui non si deve parlare.  
“Non sono preoccupato di quel ratto di suo figlio,” Liam borbotta alla fine, mentre Zayn continua a studiare il soffitto con attenzione, apparentemente senza motivo. È proprio un marziano, quello. “Le mie fonti mi hanno detto che è inoffensivo. Solo irritante. E stupido.”  
“Le tue fonti?” Louis lo prende in giro, divertito, e lancia il panno sporco sulla faccia di Liam.  
“Vaffanculo!” sputacchia, la pelle che arrossisce mentre gli lancia un’occhiataccia, gettando il panno per terra.  
Non è proprio come quando Styles arrossisce, vero?  
 “In ogni caso. Non sono preoccupato di lui individualmente. Sono solo preoccupato di come quella vacca di sua madre abbia intenzione di agire e di come abbia intenzione di sfoggiar-” Liam si interrompe, congelato sul posto.  
Okay, allora.  
Louis alza un sopracciglio, in attesa.  
Alla fine anche Zayn distoglie lo sguardo dal soffitto, voltandosi per fissare Liam con sincera confusione. Le sue guance sono lisce oggi – si è rasato. Louis non ha ancora deciso se sta meglio con o senza barba. Zayn è una di quelle persone – sempre molto scopabili.  
“Ti senti bene, Li?” domanda Zayn, tirando la sua mano. “Sei entrato in un’altra dimensione?” (Per Zayn, è una domanda valida.)  
Ma sembra che Liam abbia appena scoperto il Natale. Come Jack Skeletron.  
“Aspettate. Aspettate un attimo, cazzo,” dice, e il suo ghigno cresce quasi frenetico mentre alza le mani, gesticolando alle sue parole.  
“Aspettiamo,” Louis dice, impaziente.  
Zayn si limita a fissarlo.  
Ma Liam non si muove ancora, sta fissando il vuoto come se avesse visto la fottuta luce.  
Finché. Gli occhi di Liam si posano su Louis.  
L’occhiata che gli sta lanciando è… allarmante, a dir poco. Come se Louis avesse tutte le risposte che Liam ha sempre cercato. Come se fosse la chiave che può aprire qualsiasi porta chiusa dell’universo. Liam lo osserva con avidità.  
Louis distoglie lo sguardo. Non è a disagio – no. Non si fa intimidire facilmente. Ma gli occhi di Liam brillano con una freddezza selvaggia con cui neanche Louis ha familiarità e il risultato è più che irritante.  
“Ehm,” comincia, insicuro su cosa dire. O fare, per quel che conta. “Posso aiutarti?”  
“Sì che puoi,” Liam sogghigna, lentamente, maliziosamente, velenosamente.  
Oh, grandioso. Questo non è mai un buon segno.  
Zayn estrae la sua mano da quella di Liam, voltandosi verso di lui incuriosito. “Liam?” domanda. Punzecchia il suo braccio con un dito, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.  
Liam lo ignora.  
“Niall Horan è un idiota, sì,” dice invece, poco più che un sussurro, e i suoi occhi stanno decisamente brillando. “Ma vuoi sapere cos’altro è? Secondo ogni singola persona che mi ha raccontato i suoi segreti?”  
“Uh. Irlandese?” offre Louis.  
Liam è così felice che non si preoccupa neanche di alzare gli occhi al cielo. “ _Nope_ ,” sorride, facendo le fusa. “È gay.”  
“Oh. Bene, buon per lui?” Louis offre di nuovo, confuso. Dove vuole arrivare…?  
“E non è ancora uscito allo scoperto.”  
“Un po’ come tutti qui, no?” Louis sorride, incrociando gli occhi di Liam.  
Questi si illuminano momentaneamente prima che lui continui. “Alice non lo sa. È una donna irlandese molto religiosa e devota. Odia l’idea che suo figlio possa essere tutto tranne che perfetto ed etero.” Sogghigna, i denti brillanti.  
Cosa?...  
“Questo cosa avrebbe a che fare con me?” Louis chiede lentamente, la fronte corrugata.  
Sarà meglio che non…  
Anche Zayn sembra un po’ turbato, avendo spostato lo sgabello un centimetro più lontano da Liam, le braccia avvolte in modo protettivo attorno al proprio minuscolo e magro stomaco. Perlopiù è passato inosservato.  
“Be’, Louis. Fammi pensare.” Liam comincia con freddezza, e il suo ghigno si rilassa in un’espressione di massima confidenza, intrisa di un’aria di superiorità. “Io odio Alice Horan. Suo figlio verrà ad abitare con lei. Alice Horan non vuole uno scandalo nella sua famiglia, men che meno uno che riguardi il suo prezioso e amato unico figlio che sta cercando di mettere in mostra come suo orgoglio e gioia. Sarebbe semplicemente _distrutta_ se scoprisse che suo figlio è, in realtà, omosessuale.”  
Louis stringe i denti, sentendo un groppo alla gola. _No_. “Liam-”  
“Morirebbe dall’orrore se scoprisse che suo figlio si scopa un altro ragazzo. Figuriamoci uno come _te_.”  
Bene allora.  
Louis stringe le labbra, il calore che si diffonde in tutto il corpo. Non gli piace. Fa una pausa prima di tirare fuori un “Ovviamente.”  
“E, soprattutto,” Liam continua, imperterrito, “Se avrai successo, rimarrà tutto un segreto. Non lo dirà a un cazzo di nessuno – sarà tutto insabbiato e finirà nel dimenticatoio. Chissà, potresti anche essere pagato per il tuo silenzio, Tommo. E l’altra tua piccola conquista non lo verrà mai a sapere.”  
“Harry,” Louis corregge ancor prima di realizzarlo. Il che è… stupido.  
“Eh?”  
“Harry,” Louis ripete, sentendosi un po’ ridicolo. Alza le spalle e distoglie lo sguardo con indifferenza. “Harry non lo verrà mai a sapere.”  
Liam corruga la fronte. “Ehm. Va bene? Chi se ne frega. Il punto è. Fallo, Louis. Fallo e mi avrai _per sempre_ , okay? Te lo prometto. Sarò tutto tuo. E tutto quello che possiedo… tuo.”  
È detto così schiettamente e così… _naturalmente_ , che le sopracciglia di Zayn e quelle di Louis schizzano in aria contemporaneamente.  
Liam si sta letteralmente offrendo come scambio d’affari. E nonostante questo, ne parla senza nessuna esitazione o peso. Solo parole dirette. E per qualche ragione, vuote.  
È un po’ strano. Ogni volta che Styles è stato diretto con Louis, sembrava sempre più reale e sincero. Strano.  
Dopo un secondo o due, Louis si schiarisce la gola, appoggiando le mani sul bordo del bancone. “Non era l’accordo originale, questo?” domanda con leggerezza.  
“Non ti ho mai promesso che avrebbe implicato qualcosa,” Liam sorride. “Ti ho solo promesso una scopata.”  
Aspetta, cosa?  
Louis si acciglia. “Non ho intenzione di andare dietro a Styles solo per una scopata, Li. Non erano questi i piani.”  
“E allora scopati anche il piccolo Horan. E sarò tutto tuo.” Lo dice con così tanta semplicità. Sembra quasi annoiato.  
Zayn rimane in silenzio, la testa inclinata verso il basso. Sta giocando con l’orlo della maglietta, le ginocchia unite, i piedi incastrati nelle gambe dello sgabello.  
“Non posso farmeli entrambi,” Louis dice in maniera piatta, scuotendo la testa. Afferra un altro straccio, lanciandolo sulla spalla mentre si raddrizza. “Non esiste. Non li farò entrambi. È già abbastanza duro provarci con Styles.”  
“Penso che il problema sia proprio il suo _non_ essere duro,” Liam taglia corto, ma i suoi occhi sono freddi.  
Stranamente, qualcosa di aggressivo monta dentro Louis a quelle parole. Gli lancia un’occhiataccia. “Fottiti, Li. Dai, cazzo. Non posso farli entrambi. Harry ha appena cominciato ad affezionarsi, okay? È difficile-”  
“Hai paura? Non sei in grado? Sei diventato più debole?”  
“Liam…” Zayn finalmente protesta, alzando la testa. Sembra sinceramente turbato, come se fosse triste o deluso, ma Liam lo ignora.  
“Questo è tutto quello che hai, Louis,” Liam dice, la voce dura, condita con qualcosa che fa inacidire lo stomaco di Louis. “Questa è l’unica cosa che sai fare, amico. Scusa se ti sembro uno stronzo. Ma è la verità. Quindi fai la tua scelta. Ma se non riesci neanche a gestirne due insieme nell’unica cosa che sai fare… Allora cosa ti resta?”  
 Zayn si sta accigliando così profondamente che sembra che qualcuno abbia disegnato linee sul suo viso con un pennarello indelebile.  
Louis sente qualcosa di simile, ma all’interno. All’esterno, non mostra niente. Non ha intenzione di dargli alcuna soddisfazione. Ma ascolta le parole. E le sente. E sa come funzionano queste cose. Sa che Liam ha ragione.  
Cazzo.  
Come cazzo può riuscire a gestirlo?  
“Va bene,” dice alla fine, e percepisce la durezza sul suo viso, il modo in cui la pelle sembra troppo tesa e molto secca. “Va bene, okay. Lo farò.”  
Si stringono la mano sopra il bancone, e Liam sorride come se avesse il mondo intero tra le sue mani.  
Louis non ricambia il sorriso.


	7. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis è un po' stressato

_Little Shadow_ \---Yeah Yeah Yeahs

 

 

Niall Horan dovrebbe arrivare in tre giorni.  
E Louis non ha fatto assolutamente nulla per prepararsi, nonostante gli allegri promemoria di Liam via sms e i non-così-discreti luccichii degli occhi ogni volta che i nomi ‘Alice o ‘Horan’ erano menzionati. Tuttavia, non è tutto completamente perduto – ha un piccolo piano d’attacco pensato apposta per lui. All’orario di arrivo di Horan, Louis si troverà nell’appartamento di Liam e Zayn, dove Niall sarà presente per una ‘visita introduttiva’. Apparentemente, Liam ha mandato questo invito con-il-sorriso-tra-i-denti a Mrs. Horan con l’intenzione di far conoscere Niall ad alcuni dei suoi colleghi prima del grande Gala di Beneficenza della prossima settimana. – che, a tal proposito, è ancora organizzato dai Payne-Malik. Il che è un bene. Specialmente perché fa sì che Liam si comporti un po’ meno come un insopportabile coglione.  
Quindi. Esiste un piano. Ma.  
Horan sarà qui, _qui_ , in tre giorni. E in tre giorni, Louis avrà bisogno di compiere la sua magia su un altro ignaro giovane con occhi e labbra e mani in attesa. Avrà bisogno di fare del suo meglio _di nuovo_. _Di già_. Nonostante siano passate quasi tre _settimane_ da quando ha cominciato con Harry Styles e non ha ancora ottenuto nessuna base solida con il ragazzo.  
Tre _settimane_.  
È la prima cosa a cui Louis si permette di pensare, mentre fuma la sua sigaretta schiacciata tra due sporche dita e osserva la città addormentata. Una piacevole coltre di smog copre il profilo dei palazzi come un piccolo manto protettivo, mantenendo tutti addormentati e avvelenati sotto il suo abbraccio. Non si vedono le stelle, a malapena la luna.  
E Horan sarà qui fra tre giorni.  
Seriamente, Louis dovrebbe… documentarsi. O qualcosa di simile. Dovrebbe vagare per la scuola, infiltrarsi tra i ricchi ragazzini con le connessioni familiari, e dovrebbe accumulare informazioni come uno scoiattolo farebbe con le sue ghiande.  
Vedete, è facile tirare fuori i segreti qui attorno. È una piccola città piena di piccole menti e Louis sa come lavorarsi ognuna di loro. E non c’è nessuna fiducia persa, mai, perché sapete cosa fanno tutti qui? Tutto quello che interessa loro è la reputazione. È davvero così. Si preoccupano per loro stessi e nient’altro – specialmente nessun altro. Perché sono tutti fottutamente uguali. Sono tutti annoiati e insulsi e umili e identici e nessuno di loro è vivo – solo un mucchio di corpi che occupano spazio, vedete. Nessuno è ‘speciale’ o ‘differente’ o memorabile in nessun modo. Tutte le conversazioni sono uguali, tutti gli intrighi sussurrati sono meno che intriganti. Ogni persona, ogni adolescente, ogni bambino, ogni adulto – sono l’uno la copia dell’altro. Louis cammina lungo la strada ogni giorno e sente le stesse canzoni provenienti dagli stessi telefoni stretti nelle mani degli stessi ragazzini che indossano gli stessi vestiti.  
È tutto lo stesso. È tutto noioso. È tutto scontato.  
La vita in generale è così, in realtà.  
Ed è proprio per questo motivo che le informazioni sono facili da ottenere, specialmente qui attorno. Specialmente per qualcuno nuovo, qualcuno fuori dalla norma, qualcuno destinato a diventare parte della materia grigia. Interamente inghiottito.  
Non può trattenersi dal sogghignare al pensiero, prima che sia spazzato via dalla brezza, intrappolato nella nuvola di fumo che fuoriesce dalle sue labbra.  
Ma. È bravo nella parte della ricerca, Louis. È facile per lui, facile perché è al di sopra di tutta questa merda, al di sopra di tutte le persone che deve sopportare. È più sveglio di loro. Sciama attraverso le pigre masse e colleziona le informazioni che gli servono, il tutto mentre loro non si accorgono di nulla, e prepara i suoi piani d’attacco mentre loro sono tutti presi dall’ultimo scandalo o dalle partite di calcio. O da loro stessi, insomma.  
È bravo a questo gioco. Ha seguito Harry per _giorni_ prima di approcciarsi. Ha osservato il modo in cui cammina e ha osservato il modo in cui si veste, ha studiato il modo in cui le sue labbra si curvano mentre parla, collocando tutte le esasperate descrizioni di Liam in linea con i movimenti dei fianchi e gli schemi dei suoi discorsi.  
Ciononostante.  
Guardate dove tutte queste ‘ricerche’ l’hanno portato. A quanto pare non sapeva un cazzo. E neanche ora. Merda, Louis deve ancora ottenere il numero di telefono, una carezza, un sorriso che lasci intendere qualcosa in più, o, be’, qualsiasi cosa in realtà. Qualcosa di utile, almeno.  
Espira bruscamente, un’improvvisa fitta al centro del petto che non ha niente a che fare con il fumo che sta consumando.  
Oh, Harry.  
Nonostante abbia preso più confidenza con il ragazzo grazie alle loro brevi chiacchierate giornaliere, nonostante si sia abituato ai suoi discorsi e al suo accento e al modo in cui arrossisce più di quanto sia necessario, il modo in cui ti fissa come se non avesse mai più intenzione di sbattere di nuovo le palpebre, e il modo in cui sembra sempre essere un po’ timido ma anche un po’ desideroso di compagnia…  
Nonostante questi piccoli dettagli irrilevanti del loro percorso verso l’‘amicizia’, Louis si sente ancora… be’. Si sente come se stesse guardando un film muto quando interagisce con Harry. Perché Harry è lì, sincero e ingenuo.  
Ma c’è qualcosa in più in lui. Come un incendio contenuto, o qualcosa di simile.  
Vedete, lui è apparentemente molto docile. Molto ordinario. Ha un sorriso incantevole ed eccellenti capelli di prima qualità. Ha uno stile semplice e sicuro dove tutti i tuoi colori combaciano e i modelli sono combinati. È socialmente gradito e amabile e caloroso e molto attraente, con una fossetta infantile che compensa il goffo trombone della sua voce, il suono di un liscio sassolino che rotola giù da una collina. È molto cordiale. Piace a tutti – non c’è niente che non piaccia di lui.  
Ma c’è qualcosa lì. Louis non sa cosa.  
Può a malapena leggere il ragazzo per la maggior parte del tempo, e neanche capire che opinione abbia su di lui. Ma è consapevole che ci sia qualcosa di straordinariamente unico. Vede, in queste occasioni, qualcosa brillare all’interno di Harry e questo, be’, lo _affascina_. Perché il mondo intero è prevedibile, ma Harry si presenta con qualcosa del tutto inaspettato. Neanche una volta Louis si è sentito come se ce l’avesse saldamente in mano (letteralmente e metaforicamente) e neanche una volta si è sentito sicuro di sé nell’approcciarsi con lui.  
E, ovvio, Louis non può esattamente provarlo. Ma lo sente quando Harry a volte distoglie lo sguardo, allargando appena il sorriso e abbassando la testa. Lo sente quando Harry sta per parlare ma in quelle rare occasioni si interrompe. Lo sente quando Harry incrocia saldamente le proprie dita o nei momenti in cui si copre la bocca quando ride troppo forte, quando dice qualcosa di bizzarro e tossisce immediatamente, cambiando argomento prima che Louis possa replicare.  
Come ieri, per esempio. Stavano parlando di una qualche maschera che Harry aveva creato per il suo corso di teatro, appositamente per l’opera _Antigone_.  
“Possiamo decorarle in qualsiasi modo vogliamo,” stava spiegando pazientemente, consegnando il compito spiegazzato a Louis. Louis l’aveva sfiorato con leggera ripugnanza (non gli manca di certo la scuola), osservando la pagina fotocopiata piena zeppa di Times New Roman e orribili immagini di Clip Art. “E sarà sicuramente divertente. Mi piace fare le cose artistiche. Mi piace la colla. Mi manca.”  
“Ti piace la _colla_?” Louis aveva riso, sorpreso, perché non sapeva neanche che la colla potesse possedere qualità gradevoli.  
Harry era arrossito appena, sorridendo nel distogliere lo sguardo, il mento a sfiorare la morbida lana del suo maglione. “È più facile mettere i glitter sulle cose con la colla. Non so.”  
“Glitter?” Louis aveva ripetuto, un po’ scioccato. Harry non sembra semplicemente il tipo da glitter, tutto qui. Con i suoi motivi compatti e le semplici Converse bianche e la pelle delicata e gli occhi grandi e sensibili. È proprio un piccolo esserino, essenzialmente. Non sembra il tipo attratto da vistose e appariscenti cose da bambini… Come i glitter.  
Inoltre, molti ragazzi qui intorno non ammetterebbero mai, _mai_ che possa piacere loro una cosa come quella. Persino Louis, cazzo. Quel che dici da queste parti è quel per cui la gente ti giudicherà in eterno e anche una piccola cazzata – che non dovrebbe neanche importare – è qualcosa che non scappa semplicemente dalle labbra di qualcuno. Soprattutto se non coincide con la _normalità_. Si immagina se l’avesse detto _Liam_ : Louis quasi ride al pensiero.  
Quindi l’ha colto di sorpresa. A Louis piace pensare che le cose non lo sorprendano perché è intuitivo e riesce a capire le persone, ad anticiparle, delinearle, ma…  
Ma, sta cominciando a realizzare, che Harry Styles è l’eccezione. Il piccolo Harry Styles.  
“Mi piacciono i glitter,” Harry aveva detto immediatamente, un po’ sulla difensiva, scrollando le spalle. “Un sacco. Penso che siano bellissimi e mi ricordano, tipo, la vita.”  
Cosa?  
Louis aveva semplicemente sbattuto le palpebre, ancora una volta sbigottito perché – _vita, cosa?_  
Ma poi Harry aveva tossito e ripreso il suo foglio, gli occhi ad evitare fermamente quelli di Louis. “Hai mai dovuto leggere _Antigone_ quando andavi a scuola?” aveva invece chiesto, la voce ferma, e l’argomento era stato efficacemente cambiato.  
E sono le piccole e stupide stronzate come questa che lasciano Louis curioso, che gli fanno pensare che ci sia _più_ di Harry Styles di quanto ne dia a vedere. Cose che giacciono sotto la superficie. Cose che Louis trova quasi interessanti, divertenti. Diverse.  
Ma ha sempre lasciato perdere perché non è sicuro di aver veramente bisogno di sapere nessuna di queste cose… o se se lo merita, insomma.  
Seriamente, dovrebbe solo infilarsi tra le sue gambe. Non dovrebbe aprire nessuna porta segreta della sua psiche. Non dovrebbe punzecchiarlo. Dovrebbe solo corteggiarlo, e distrarlo abbastanza per rovinare i suoi meticolosi voti.  
Quindi ha cercato di mettere tutto da parte, di non pensare troppo profondamente a niente di tutto ciò.  
Ma.  
Qualsiasi cosa sia, fa sentire Louis come se stesse fissando un deludente dipinto incompiuto ed è… fottutamente frustrante tanto quanto è intrigante.  
Perché la questione è questa, okay? Di solito a questo punto il tipico ragazzo si sarebbe già arreso. A questo punto Louis sarebbe già riuscito a portarselo a letto almeno due volte e il colpo di grazia sarebbe arrivato nei successivi due giorni o poco più. Perché per quanto alcuni ragazzi con cui Louis ha avuto a che fare siano stati distaccati, timidi o inesperti, nessuno di loro ha mai resistito dopo aver saputo i suoi desideri, i suoi intenti. Quando lui gli mandava abbastanza occhiolini e mani delicate, abbastanza parole di incoraggiamento sussurrate e vuote promesse, loro cedevano sempre. Si concedevano sempre di essere attratti da affilati zigomi e morbida barba e occhi blu e mani che avrebbero vagato per il corpo senza esitazione o imbarazzo. Cedevano sempre perché tutti _volevano_ Louis.  
Ma Harry…  
Harry Styles si limita ad osservare Louis. È l’unica cosa che fa. Certo, parlano. Certo, Harry ride perché, be’, Harry sembra pensare che Louis sia davvero divertente. Ed è fantastico, splendido persino. Ma Harry lo osserva con quegli enormi e penetranti occhi e le sue mani sono posate e tranquille, e lui respira dolcemente e ascolta le parole di Louis, e ogni volta che si incontrano, sembra che Harry voglia cercare di ricostruirlo, pezzo per pezzo, mentre a Louis non rimane niente tra le mani. È come se, in qualche modo, i loro ruoli siano stati invertiti e Harry lo stia analizzando mentre tiene i propri libri chiusi e intoccati e riposti su quella mensola che Louis non riesce a raggiungere.  
È comunque ancora più strano che Harry non sospetti più le intenzioni di Louis. Che sembra che affronti ogni giorno come se nulla fosse.  
È diverso quando Louis è sfacciato nelle sue _avance_ – quando mostra spudoratamente il suo interesse e quasi supplica per un appuntamento o per concedergli il suo tempo. A quel punto è ovvio. È ovvio su cosa si stia orientando, quale sia il suo scopo in primo luogo, cosa Louis voglia.  
Ma con Harry ‘Siamo Solo Amici’ Styles, non esiste letteralmente nessun motivo plausibile per cui Louis dovrebbe rimanere nei paraggi, se non per qualche desiderio remoto per eventualmente conquistarlo. Quindi perché cazzo Harry dovrebbe volerlo attorno? Come può fidarsi di lui o apprezzare la sua compagnia quando non c’è nessun… be’. _Motivo_.  
Tutta questa storia è totalmente bizzarra e Louis si è quasi stancato di analizzarla.  
Louis pensa spesso a Harry. Troppo. Lo sta facendo _impazzire_.  
Sospira, aspirando l’ultimo tiro della sua sigaretta e districandosi dai suoi pensieri, una brezza che gli sfiora la pelle sudata, infilandosi tra i buchi della sua giacca. Inspira una boccata di ossigeno puro. Poi due. Poi tre.  
Poi si accende un’altra sigaretta.  
Le dita armeggiano con l’accendino, le mani sudate e umide mentre si chiudono attorno alla sigaretta, la nicotina che penetra attraverso i suoi pori. È così nervoso, cazzo. Ma d’altronde, è sempre nervoso. Anche seduto qui, sul lussuoso balcone di Zayn e Liam che sovrasta l’intera, tranquilla e complessa città con i suoi puntini luminosi e le fitte ombre, non si sente molto tranquillo. Solo nervoso ad una maggiore altitudine.  
Vi ricordate quella volta in cui Liam ha costretto Louis a fare il doppio gioco con Niall Horan e Harry Styles nello stesso momento? Vi ricordate quella volta in cui Louis non ha potuto dire la sua sull’argomento mentre il primo di questi è previsto che arrivi in soli tre fottuti giorni? Già. Anche Louis.  
Perché Liam non può risolvere i suoi casini da solo? Se è così intenzionato a umiliare il piccolo Horan e sua mamma, non può semplicemente infilare una mano nelle mutande del tizio in questione al momento opportuno? Non può semplicemente baciarlo o qualcosa del genere, e fanculo il segreto della sua omosessualità? Perché sempre Louis? Perché deve essere sempre Louis?  
È maledettamente irritante.  
Inspira una lunga boccata di pungente fumo che quasi lo stordisce, rendendo quasi la notte più nitida.  
Maledettamente irritante…  
Come Harry. Harry è irritante. È il più strano e svitato ragazzo che Louis abbia mai conosciuto. È così bizzarro. È questo goffo e tranquillo ragazzo con gli occhi grandi che è sempre curvato sui libri e che, a volte, ha dei sorrisi troppo larghi per la sua faccia. Guarda Louis con sfacciataggine, osservando sempre i suoi piccoli gesti e i movimenti rapidi degli occhi, ed è così attento, questo è il fatto. Si accorge di qualsiasi cosa mentre al contempo è ignaro, chiuso nel suo piccolo mondo con i suoi libri e le sue cuffiette e i suoi larghi e comodi maglioni.  
Ma ride ad ogni battuta di Louis. Louis l’ha già accennato? Ama quando lo fa.  
Un altro, più profondo tiro dalla sigaretta. Si permette di sorridere appena.  
È divertente, perché può dire praticamente qualsiasi cosa ad Harry e lui… ride. Tira la testa indietro e ride fragorosamente o piega la testa di lato e ride sotto i baffi o stringe forte lo stomaco o il petto o la bocca e ride come se non gli richiedesse alcuno sforzo ed è… piacevole. Fa ridere anche Louis, qualche volta. Anche se probabilmente non dovrebbe.  
Della cenere cade oltre la ringhiera del balcone e atterra sul terreno molto più in basso. Molto lontano.  
Ah. Un’altra cosa divertente su Harry.  
Vedete, per lo più Louis tiene le informazioni personali per se stesso. Non gli piace raccontarle, non ai suoi amici, non ai suoi colleghi, né a chiunque altro – e _specialmente_ non ai suoi piccoli obiettivi. Ma Harry… ovviamente Harry in qualche modo riesce magistralmente a tirargli fuori qualcosa quando Louis non è attento. È successo solo un paio di volte, ma è successo.  
Come quando ha sorpreso Louis a canticchiare i Rolling Stones sottovoce e immediatamente aveva chiesto quale fosse la sua canzone preferita. Louis aveva risposto ‘Play With Fire’ senza pensarci due volte e gli occhi di Harry si erano illuminati in un modo che ultimamente capita spesso. “Amo quella canzone,” aveva sorriso delicatamente, la voce sinceramente sorpresa e forse affascinata? È difficile da dire. Ma si era illuminato, e sebbene Louis avrebbe dovuto gioire per l’evidente reazione positiva, si era limitato a distogliere lo sguardo da quegli occhi luminosi, resistendo all’impulso di allontanarsi. Anche i più piccoli dettagli riguardanti se stesso sono troppo da raccontare. Nessuno li merita – sono solo per Louis. E deve tenerli per sé.  
O come quella volta in cui Louis aveva citato Kerouac e Harry gli aveva chiesto se gli piacesse leggerlo.  
“Sì, ovviamente,” Louis aveva biascicato, aspirando un tiro dalla sua sigaretta. (Fuma un sacco, vero? Mh.)  
Harry l’aveva esaminato, il libro posato sulle sue cosce, osservando il fumo fuoriuscire dalle labbra di Louis. Esaminato come se stesse cercando di decifrare un’equazione.  
“Mi piacciono le parole di chiunque, tranne le mie.” Louis aveva accompagnato un sorriso sarcastico alle sue parole, e questo aveva fatto contrarre le labbra di Harry.  
“A me piacciono,” era stata la risposta.  
Louis aveva piegato la bocca in modo spietato. “Non conosci abbastanza le mie parole, cucciolo,” si era trovato a dire. Non sa ancora come.  
La conversazione aveva lasciato un silenzio nell’aria e fatto scorrere qualcosa di caldo e paranoico attraverso Louis. Lasciarsi scappare piccole cose, come la canzone preferita, è già abbastanza grave. Ma quando sono dette cose come questa… è tutto davvero terribile. Sembra sempre troppo serio e troppo reale e troppo personale per la situazione. Come se avesse appena lanciato un mattone sul tavolo durante la cena di famiglia, subito dopo la portata principale, rovinando l’intera fottuta atmosfera con qualcosa che nessuno ha chiesto.  
Non è imbarazzato. Ma odia essere qualsiasi cosa tranne che falso e insensibile. Lo odia. Non è sentimentale. Non è sensibile o incline alle emozioni. Quindi lo odia. Odia quando le cose che sente un po’ troppo serie riescono a infiltrarsi attraverso la sua atmosfera.  
Quindi Louis aveva continuato a fumare e distolto lo sguardo da Harry, aspettando che il momento passasse. Il cielo era grigio e soffiava un po’ di vento, una tagliente aria fredda nella brezza. L’estate stava finendo.  
E poi la voce di Harry aveva rotto il silenzio. “Io penso che _tu_ non conosca abbastanza le tue parole, Louis,” aveva concluso a bassa voce, e quando Louis aveva riportato lo sguardo su di lui, gli occhi di Harry erano tristi, mentre lo osservavano senza battere ciglio.  
La loro sincerità aveva portato Louis a ricambiare lo sguardo, solo per un momento, finché all’ultimo l’aveva distolto per fare un altro tiro, avendo cura di ricostruire qualcosa all’interno di sé che somigliava vagamente a una caduta di mattoni.  
È una sensazione causata da Harry. È preoccupante. E a Louis non piace.  
Ma succede solo ogni tanto e Louis ha ancora una buona padronanza di sé, è ancora tutto tra le sue mani, quindi non è un grande problema. Per quanto riguarda la ‘missione’, è riuscito al massimo a distrarre Harry dai suoi studi per qualche ora. Il ragazzino potrebbe ancora eccellere in tutti i suoi corsi (piccolo microbo studioso quale è) ma Louis può decisamente dire che Harry ha passato i suoi ultimi pomeriggi liberi a chiacchierare con lui, libri e quaderni lasciati da parte. Si incontrano sia vicino al laghetto che in biblioteca o, una volta, sono anche andati a fare una passeggiata verso il bar – nonostante Harry abbia insistito per comprarsi il suo tè. Il che è stato irritante.  
Ma continua a sembrare un progresso e almeno tranquillizza Liam.  
Liam, a cui a volte piace invadere lo spazio vitale di Louis quando nessuno è in casa e afferrarlo per il polso delicatamente con una presa ferrea.  
“Novità?” bisbiglia ogni volta, le labbra a sfiorare l’orecchio di Louis.  
“Si sta spezzando. Lentamente. Ma ce l’ho in pugno,” Louis sorride sempre in risposta, le parole che si attorcigliano attorno alla sua gola perché non ha davvero voglia di parlare di Harry. Specialmente non con Liam. Preferisce tracciare i suoi progressi in tranquillità, grazie. Non vuole parlare di Harry.  
Quindi fa tacere Liam con un’occhiata o una stretta o, a volte, un rapido sfiorarsi di labbra che fa brillare i suoi occhi e gli fa stringere la presa e tutto sembra così… intenso. Sta cominciando a diventare un po’ meno chiaro se sia un’intensità buona o meno. Ma è il solo tipo di intensità che Louis possiede – quindi si dovrà accontentare.  
“Non dimenticarti del piccolo Horan,” Liam gli mormora sempre alla fine, prima di allontanarsi.  
Louis rimane sempre lì in piedi, in silenzio, da solo, il viso immobile e lo sguardo dritto di fronte a sé. Di solito annuisce, una volta, principalmente a se stesso, le dita che si chiudono, una rapida, sorridente immagine di Harry che fluttua nel retro della sua mente come uno schifoso fotogramma del proiettore.  
Niall Horan. Giusto.  
È estenuante. Troppo. Troppe cose a cui pensare.  
“Ma perché non lo dici a Liam?” Zayn gli aveva detto poche ore prima, sbirciando dalla sua trapunta verde limone, arrotolata attorno al corpo come una tortilla. “È troppo stressante. Non puoi dare il massimo se sei stressato. Devi rilassarti, amico.”  
Louis aveva annuito dal suo posto sul pavimento, le mani allacciate dietro la testa mentre fissava il soffitto scuro colorato da ombre arcobaleno, grazie al piccolo cristallo iridescente.  
Zayn e Liam erano andati di nuovo a trovare Louis al pub quel pomeriggio. Non avevano spiegato il motivo della loro presenza, ma Louis sospetta che fosse perché i loro genitori torneranno domani dalla loro lunga vacanza. C’è sempre un’aria di tensione ogni volta che sono a casa. Non è un’atmosfera felice. Molto oppressiva.  
Quindi sono stati un po’ lì mentre Louis gli dava da bere gratis e i bicchieri tintinnavano, ascoltando la band che gridava sul palco. Erano in gamba – un po’ troppo pop-punk per i gusti di Louis (è tutta una questione di voce, sapete, e quel ragazzino semplicemente non era all’altezza) ma era stato divertente e c’erano tanti corpi sudati e nessuna rissa, quindi. Quindi è stata una notte divertente. Hanno portato Louis a casa con loro, completamente ubriaco e scontroso e sarcastico, e lui si è ritrovato sul pavimento di Zayn (per richiesta di Liam, uff) parlando troppo perché aveva bevuto troppo.  
E anche Zayn era ubriaco, grazie a dio, quindi era stato molto sensibile e comprensivo ed era esattamente quello che serviva a Louis stanotte. Anche se non lo ammetterà mai alla luce del sole.  
“Liam non capirebbe. Lo sai,” Louis aveva borbottato. Indossava ancora le scarpe. Erano troppo strette, troppo calde sotto la spessa trapunta che Zayn gli aveva steso addosso. “Vuole solo la sua piccola vendetta. E io sono la sua arma migliore.”  
Zayn aveva mormorato, comprensivo, gli occhi larghi come se potessero vedere al buio. “Ma non devi esserlo per forza,” aveva detto dolcemente. Come se tenesse tutti gli epigrammi della vita tra le labbra. “Digli di no. Le parole sono potenti, Louis. Io credo in te.”  
Louis aveva sbuffato.  
La conversazione gli aveva ricordato di quella volta in cui lui e Harry avevano…  
Povero Harry. Povero innocente Harry. Louis è proprio un pezzo di merda. Dovrà ferirlo così tanto ed è proprio un bravo ragazzo. Una brava persona.  
Louis si era accigliato, grato per il buio nella stanza.  
“Harry mi ha detto che io penso di non conoscere le mie stesse parole,” aveva detto a bassa voce, sovrappensiero. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto smettere di parlare e andare a letto.  
Ma la vodka aveva deciso il contrario.  
C’era stato un momento di silenzio, Louis ascoltava il suono del suo respiro e sentiva il petto espandersi. La stanza oscillava leggermente, ma niente di eccessivo. Non si sentiva come se fosse in procinto di stare male o qualcosa di simile. Si sentiva solo inebriato. Il che era piacevole.  
 “Harry è piacevole,” era tutto quello che Zayn aveva detto, come se stesse andando sullo stesso binario dei pensieri di Louis.  
Qualcosa si era mosso nello stomaco di Louis.  
“È molto piacevole,” aveva risposto, ma sentiva comunque quella sensazione sgradevole e voleva solo andare a letto, solo dormire. La schiena aveva cominciato a fargli male e così pure le sue mani nel sostenere la testa. La stanza era così buia e aperta e apparentemente immensa. Sembrava eterna e sospesa. Una specie di oceano. Sì. Un oceano. Si sentiva come se fosse nel mezzo dell’oceano, senza supporto e senza legami e senza qualsiasi cosa mentre cercava di stare a galla. Niente lo sfiorava. Niente all’orizzonte.  
A volte Louis si sente veramente così – ma in generale. Tipo, non ha nessuno a cui è veramente… legato. Nessuno all’orizzonte. Ha Zayn e Liam, ma loro appartengono a un mondo completamente diverso dal suo. E non è che siano amici _così_ stretti. Poi c’è la gente al pub, ma loro sono solo conoscenti, davvero. Solo persone con cui fumare una sigaretta e condividere una risata. E per quanto riguarda la famiglia di Louis… be’.  
Abbiamo già appurato che Louis ha mandato tutto a puttane.  
Quindi Louis non ha nessuno, in realtà. Non ce l’ha. Se l’oceano fosse una metafora della sua vita, allora Louis sarebbe in balia delle onde, da solo, senza nessuna imbarcazione nel raggio di chilometri. Neanche un’isola o un pezzo di legno. Deve usare la propria forza per rimanere a galla e deve essere intraprendente se ha intenzione di sopravvivere.  
C’è solo lui.  
Come quando era solo lui in quella buia, spaventosa stanza-oceano, il sangue che fluiva con l’alcool e la sua vista che andava alla deriva. Solo, con la voce etera di Zayn a cui arrampicarsi e il sorriso sfocato di Harry che, ultimamente, aveva ficcato nel retro della sua mente in modo confuso e esasperato.  
Chi è Harry? Chi cazzo è? Qualche Super Ragazzo con un sacco di bei sentimenti e un sorriso carino. Louis dovrebbe distruggerlo. Lo conosce ormai da tre settimane e Louis dovrebbe farlo a pezzi, tutto per Liam, e Louis non sa neanche cosa stia facendo e non ha una casa e ha un lavoro veramente di merda e ha abbandonato la sua famiglia quando aveva sedici anni.  
Qualcosa di caldo aveva cominciato a pizzicargli gli occhi.  
Li aveva chiusi, girandosi da un lato.  
“Buonanotte, Z,” aveva detto, con voce tremante, ma non voleva che Zayn lo sentisse.  
Quindi aveva fatto finta di addormentarsi, chiedendosi per un attimo se Zayn fosse già crollato prima di lui, dato il silenzio.  
Ma poi erano passati un paio di minuti e Zayn aveva domandato delicatamente, “Louis? Va tutto bene?”  
E Louis non aveva avuto il cuore di rispondere, quindi si era limitato a stringere ancor più gli occhi.  
Voleva solo che arrivasse domani. Voleva essere privo di sensi e voleva che arrivasse domani. Niall Horan dovrebbe arrivare in tre giorni. E Louis aveva bisogno, e ha tutt’ora bisogno, di prepararsi.  
Quindi non è certo stata una sorpresa quando Louis ha capito che non sarebbe riuscito a dormire, l’intera stanza impregnata di blu e nero, il suo corpo che vibrava con alcool e nervosa e terribile energia. Non sentiva le punte delle dita e i suoi piedi erano formicolanti e caldi e freddi e i suoi capelli erano appiccicosi di gel, il viso unto, e improvvisamente la cassa toracica sembrava troppo piccola per il suo cuore.  
Alla fine, Zayn aveva cominciato a russare e, benché questo l’avrebbe dovuto rilassare o qualcosa di simile, aveva creato invece l’effetto opposto – aveva fatto sentire Louis soffocato e impanicato, come se non avesse potuto dormire mai più. La stanza odorava di incenso e detersivo (molto Zayn) e tutto era caldo e familiare… quindi, Louis sarebbe dovuto scivolare nel sonno. Specialmente considerando quanto avesse bevuto.  
Ma il russare e i secondi di silenzio e i pensieri erano semplicemente _troppo_.  
Quindi, sconfitto, si era finalmente arreso, levandosi goffamente la trapunta di dosso, il corpo caldo, mentre cercava di alzarsi in piedi, le mani a tastare la tasca della giacca per le sue sigarette. Fortunatamente le aveva ficcate proprio lì, quindi si era mosso in punta dei piedi, sorpassando il corpo imbacuccato di Zayn e i suoi soffici respiri e le sue lunghe ciglia (assolutamente meravigliose, quel bastardo) ed era strisciato attraverso la porta socchiusa, oltre il corridoio pulito, e verso il lussuoso soggiorno, dove c’è il balcone.  
È dove solitamente vanno i ragazzi, a tarda notte prima di andare a dormire, quando spendono le ultime loro energie e l’erba. Dove Zayn offre loro i segreti del mondo e Liam ringhia le sue frustrazioni, mentre Louis si limita ad ascoltare, felice di far finta di esistere da qualche parte fuori dal suo corpo.  
Proprio come adesso, in realtà.  
Eccolo qui, fuori dal balcone (da circa un’ora, meraviglioso), a fumare una sigaretta dietro l’altra e sentendo gli effetti dell’alcool evaporare dalle tese e stanche ossa. Desiderando di esistere e vivere un altro posto. Magari nel corpo di qualcun altro.  
Magari nel corpo di Harry.  
Magari vuole vestirsi con scarpe pulite e morbide magliette e jeans curati. Magari vuole ricci ribelli e labbra piene e ciglia delicate. Magari vuole essere ingenuo e felice e pieno di affetto e fiducia – quella che può dare senza pensarci due volte invece di provare a distruggerla.  
Ugh. Troppo alcool. Troppi pensieri.  
Le ore passano.  
O forse è solo una.  
Ma passa, quel lasso di tempo, e Louis fuma sigarette su sigarette mentre guarda la città illuminata dalla luna, la sporadica scia di luci che interrompe la quiete. È alquanto silenzioso, ma almeno c’è aria, e Louis se ne riempie i polmoni. Aria e fumo in quantità uguali e le sue dita bruciano, bruciano per il freddo e per il fumo, ma sembra più rigenerante di qualsiasi altra cosa. Persino seduto in questo ricco appartamento che non è il suo. Con due amici che non gli appartengono davvero.  
Il mondo sembra inspiegabilmente diverso. Louis non capisce il perché.  
“Forse esisto e basta,” mormora al cielo e nessuno controbatte. “Forse neanche quello.”  
Una brezza gli scompiglia i capelli. Quella che di solito getta i ricci di Harry sul suo viso, facendogli arricciare il naso e strizzare gli occhi.  
“Hai un boccolo qui,” Louis gli dice talvolta, gli occhi seri, mentre si sporge in avanti sul prato.  
Harry lo osserva sempre con genuina confusione. “Cosa intendi? Dove?” chiede, fiducioso.  
A quel punto Louis si avvicina sempre ancora di più, alzando una mano, e tira il primo riccio che riesce ad afferrare, o a volte si limita a passare una mano attraverso un ciuffo qualunque. “Proprio qui,” dice con un sorriso diabolico, e fa sempre sì che Harry rida e arrossisca e chiuda gli occhi mentre si avvicina in maniera impercettibile per consentire il contatto.  
È l’unica cosa che Harry fa costantemente – lascia che Louis gli passi le dita tra i capelli. Louis ci prova raramente perché non vuole sfidare la sorte ma ogni volta che lo fa, Harry glielo permette. E lo incoraggia, quasi, nel suo modo sempre così sensibile e dolce. Ma Louis non sempre la pensa così. Perché… È solo che…  
È come se Louis non meritasse di avere questi teneri e affettuosi momenti.  Non dovrebbe poter entrare nelle grazie di Styles.  
E, sì, questo non ha molto senso, non quando dovrebbe essere lo _scopo_ di tutto questo e lui lo sa. Sa che va contro tutto quello che sta costruendo, ma… Ma. Non vuole pensare a Harry che si lascia andare ad ogni contatto. Specialmente quando quel contatto è pericoloso.  
Ah, fanculo. Chi se ne fotte. Sta pensando troppo. Da quando è diventato così _emotivo_? Non berrà mai più. Cazzo, non penserà mai più.  
Fa un ultimo tiro dalla sua sigaretta prima di lanciarla oltre il balcone e girare i tacchi, rientrando e chiudendo la porta, lasciando i suoi pensieri chiusi fuori alle sue spalle.


	8. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progressi

_Gimme Danger_ \---Iggy Pop & The Stooges  

 

 

Lo sgradevole trillo di un sveglia esplode nell’orecchio di Louis.  
“Fanculo,” geme sul duro pavimento di legno. Sputacchia un secondo dopo – qualche pelucco ha deciso di infilarglisi in bocca durante la notte. Ew.  
Con occhi annebbiati, secchi e doloranti, individua il suo telefono, silenzia quello stronzo e lo lancia di nuovo per terra, girandosi sull’altro lato e sotterrando il viso tra braccia. Non si preoccupa neanche di controllare l’ora, ma al momento non gliene frega proprio un cazzo di che ore siano.  
La vita può aspettare. La sua testa sta esplodendo. C’è un vulcano là dentro.  
E poi c’è una voce nella sua testa.  
“Sei sveglio, Louis?” una mano gentile gli scuote la spalla.  
Maledizione, Zayn.  
“No. Vattene.”  
“Vuoi del tè? Ho il Kava. Dicono che se ne bevi abbastanza, ti può dare effetti allucinogeni.”  
“Oh, emozionante.”  
“Ti posso fare una canna.”  
“Zayn. Stai zitto.”  
“Okay. Ti faccio una canna.” E Louis sente il leggero suono di piedi scalzi contro il legno, che si avviano silenziosamente verso la cucina, ed è già abbastanza per ora.  
Pace e silenzio.  
… interrotti bruscamente dal _ding_ dell’ascensore e da un fragoroso saluto.  
“Sono a casa!” arriva il suono del solo e unico Liam Payne, e Louis non può fare a meno di gemere, desiderando che i suoi timpani siano momentaneamente esplosi. Il che, ad essere onesti, potrebbe già essere successo. O almeno, sembra proprio sia così.  
“Ti prego non mi trovare,” Louis biascica tra sé e sé, le labbra che si muovono contro il cotone della sua felpa. “Ti prego ti prego ti prego…”  
“Louis è in camera mia. Per terra. Che dorme.” Dice la fottuta voce di Zayn, leggera e professionale come se niente fosse.  
Maledizione.  
“Tommo è qui?” Liam domanda, gongolante. Louis percepisce il suono di costose scarpe da ginnastica che colpiscono il pavimento a velocità allarmante e – _boom_. “Tommo!”  
“Voglio morire.” Louis geme a nessuno in particolare.  
Fanculo il mondo.  
“Tommo, cosa ci fai lì per terra? Di certo non stai ancora dormendo?” Liam lo sbeffeggia, divertito e severo e fiero con il suo petto gonfio e i suoi capelli ingellati e in su. Come l’adolescente re leone che è. Stronzo.  
“Che cazzo ti sembra, Payne?” La bocca di Louis è completamente impastata e sa di cesso. Che gioia.  
“Non sei uscito dall’appartamento? Per niente?” Così incredulo. Così sprezzante.  
Louis alza la testa. In qualche modo. (Intervento divino, probabilmente.) Gli lancia la prima occhiataccia che gli riesce. “Tu che cazzo ne pensi? Ora vattene. Sto una merda e tu non stai migliorando la situazione. Vattene.”  
Ha solo bisogno di dormire. Forse anche di acqua. E di un bagno.  
“Sono quasi le quattro, coglione.” E Liam sembra contrariato… e vagamente divertito. “Hai dormito tutto il giorno.” Percepisce una distinta risatina. Così. “Non mi stupisce che Styles fosse così triste quando me ne sono andato. Non ha ricevuto la sua visita quotidiana.” Le parole sono pronunciate con un sorriso diabolico. “Penso che si stia affezionando, Louis. Bravo ragazzo. Potrei quasi dire di essere orgoglioso.”  
A quello, qualcosa di decisamente gelido comincia a scorrere nelle vene di Louis.  
Alza di nuovo la testa, questa volta con più veemenza.  
“Cosa? Hai visto Harry?”  
Liam annuisce, ancora sorridente, appoggiandosi con noncuranza alla disordinata scrivania di Zayn. Il suo cappellino è appoggiato in cima alla testa, la visiera da un lato. L’espressione è salda e sicura mentre osserva Louis. Sembra ben riposato e tranquillo nei suoi jeans abbottonati e alla moda. Che stronzo.  
“Gli sono passato accanto mentre stavo andando via. Sembrava proprio depresso.”  
Altro gelo nelle vene. Probabilmente è il modo in cui il suo corpo lo sta avvisando dell’imminente vomito. “Era fuori? Dov’era?”  
“Sì, fuori. Non so – tipo. Vicino al lago, o qualcosa del genere. Ha importanza?” domanda, divertito.  
Sì che ha importanza.  
Louis scatta senza pensarci due volte, tutto il corpo che grida per lo sforzo. Questo dev’essere l’inferno. Ma non ci pensa, agisce e basta.  
“Merda, devo andare,” gracchia, ficcando velocemente i piedi nelle scarpe. Dov’è la sua giacca? Oh – già. Ce l’ha ancora addosso. Figo.  
Il sorriso di Liam svanisce, l’espressione accigliata.  
“Aspe… stai andando a scuola? Adesso?”  
“Be’, sì.”  
“Solo per Styles?”  
“Ovvio.” Sta cercando di allacciare le scarpe più veloce che può, le mani intorpidite e tremanti e goffe. Fanculo i cazzo di postumi.  
C’è una pausa mentre Liam guarda Louis, le labbra serrate. Ma poi Louis si alza, le scarpe allacciate, e Liam posa una mano ferrea sulla sua spalla, gli occhi scuri che osservano Louis.  
“Non ce n’è bisogno. Non me ne frega un cazzo se salti un giorno – stai ovviamente facendo progressi. Tra l’altro, dubito che riuscirai a raggiungerlo. Sembrava che se ne stesse per andare.”  
Cazzo. Non farà mai in tempo.  
“Non importa,” è tutto quello che dice Louis, e si libera della stretta di Liam, avviandosi verso l’ascensore ad una velocità che rischia di dislocargli il cervello.  
“E il tuo tè?” lo chiama Zayn, proprio mentre le porte dell’ascensore si stanno chiudendo.  
“Torno tra un’ora!” Louis risponde, ma la sua pelle è pallida di sudore freddo e qualcosa simile alla paura si sta annidando nel suo petto. O forse è senso di colpa. O forse è disidratazione.  
In ogni caso, lo sente pulsare con ogni battito irregolare nell’immaginarsi la faccia di Harry, solo, in attesa che arrivi Louis.  
   
**  
   
Il sudore sta letteralmente colando sulla schiena di Louis, i piedi doloranti ad ogni passo sul duro cemento, e il respiro sembra quasi intriso di spine nel momento in cui vede finalmente Harry in lontananza, arrancante lungo il marciapiede con la testa bassa, le cuffie nelle orecchie e la borsa appesa sulla spalla. I ricci selvaggi si agitano ad ogni passo e alcuni gli finiscono sugli occhi ma lui non li sposta, le mani strette sulla tracolla, lo sguardo rivolto a terra e apparentemente distante. Sembra confuso ma delicato, come una nuvola appena sopra l’atmosfera. È una giornata fredda, un po’ pungente. Indossa una felpa con la zip sulla sua polo chiara. Sembra calda e morbida e come se profumasse di fresco. Louis ha il desiderio random di avvolgersela addosso.  
Ma ignora il pensiero, lo attribuisce piuttosto al suo colossale post-sbornia e l’instabile stato mentale mentre cammina accanto a orde di allegri studenti che stringono tra le mani frappuccini alla zucca di Starbucks e tè freddi. L’autunno sta arrivando. Che gioia.  
Louis comincia a correre, cercando di non esalare l’ultimo respiro nel tragitto, fin quando non si trova proprio di fianco ad Harry – che si spaventa, _da morire_ , nel momento in cui Louis gli si accosta.  
“Santo cielo!” strilla, più forte di quanto Louis l’abbia mai sentito, portando rapidamente le mani al petto e rischiando di inciampare sui suoi stessi enormi piedi, prima di provare a calmarsi e togliersi le cuffiette, la pelle arrossata. E, sì, ha veramente strillato ‘Santo cielo.’  
Che dolcezza.  
Louis sogghigna, alzando le sopracciglia nella sua classica espressione, pregando affinché la sua faccia non sia completamente fradicia di sudore. Probabilmente puzza ancora di alcool dalla notte prima. Probabilmente sembra gonfio e pesto. Ugh. Ci avrebbe dovuto pensare prima.  
“Ehilà,” saluta con determinazione nonostante il pulsare delle sue tempie (e, merda, ha bevuto almeno un bicchiere d’acqua oggi?) mentre si passa una mano tra i capelli, giusto per essere sicuro che non siano tutti per aria. Non lo sono. Ma non sembra che abbiano comunque una forma migliore. “Ti ho beccato mentre te la svignavi, eh?” allarga il sorriso, ignorando il dolore alla testa, colpendo il gomito di Harry con il proprio in un gesto che ormai è più che un’abitudine. Sta cercando di non ansimare, ancora senza fiato per la sua corsa perché è seriamente fuori forma e sta fottutamente per morire.  
Ugh ugh ugh.  
Ma Harry non sembra turbato dall’aspetto meno-che-raccolto di Louis, un sorriso che lentamente illumina il suo viso mentre lo osserva. È come guardare il sole che nasce dall’orizzonte; un lento, dorato splendore che emerge nel mondo, poco a poco. Louis potrebbe essere un poeta. È bravo a dire stronzate. “Non pensavo di vederti oggi,” Harry commenta a bassa voce, conservando le cuffiette senza esitazione. Ogni parola rafforza il sorriso. È veramente felice di vedere Louis. Davvero.  
“Lo so. Mi dispiace,” Louis si scusa immediatamente e – be’. Questo è curioso. Perché si sta scusando? Non si scusa mai per cose irrilevanti come questa. Ma la sua bocca continua prima che possa farsi altre domande. “Non riesco a dormire bene ultimamente e quindi, dopo che ieri sera sono uscito con i miei amici e ho bevuto troppo… be’. Credo di averne pagato le conseguenze oggi. Mi sono appena svegliato.” Sorride, offrendo una mezza alzata di spalle. “Sono l’essere umano più inutile che tu abbia mai conosciuto,” ride. “Avrei dovuto scriverti.”  
Harry rallenta il passo a una velocità da tartaruga, osservando Louis con quel perenne sorriso. Alza le spalle, ma c’è un momento in cui il verde dei suoi occhi si incupisce – sono comunque molto luminosi, oggi. Solari, se vogliamo. “Non sei inutile. Per niente. Specialmente perché non mi avresti potuto scrivere se avessi voluto – non hai il mio numero, scemo.”  
Ah. Già.  
Ma – un momento! Ding ding ding!  
Opportunità!  
“Hai ragione, lo sai,” Louis dice lentamente, i pezzi nella sua testa che vanno al loro posto come nel Tetris, mentre rallenta il passo fino a che non sono quasi fermi. Sente il suo stomaco sussultare, un rapido spasmo di soddisfazione. “Dici che potremmo risolvere questo problema? A meno che, ovviamente, questo non ti appaia come l’idea più sgradevole del mondo. In tal caso, posso cominciare a elencare i miei quattro cibi preferiti, classificati per stagione, in modo da fare un ingegnoso cambio di argomento per evitare che ti senta in imbarazzo.”  
Ecco. Ha lanciato l’esca. Liam sarebbe fiero di lui.  
Senza esitazione, Harry ride, il sorriso che si allarga, riempendo il cielo. Il sole è sorto. Sicuramente esiste una canzone al riguardo, ma Louis non può proprio pensarci in questo momento. Forse ‘Here Comes the Sun’ dei Beatles. Sì, può andare.  
“Per quanto sia intenzionato a scoprire quali siano i tuoi cibi stagionali preferiti,” Harry comincia, gli occhi che risplendono in un modo che Louis trova totalmente soprannaturale, “Preferirei di gran lunga darti il mio numero.” Finisce la frase con un sorriso a bocca chiusa, i piedi piantati per terra mentre si gira verso Louis, una mano sulla tracolla della borsa, l’altra ficcata nella tasca dei jeans. Sembra imbarazzato e un po’ nervoso, ma principalmente… solo… sicuro. Come se ci avesse già riflettuto, o qualcosa di simile.  
Ma questo potrebbe essere solo nella testa di Louis.  
Ci sono un sacco di cose nella testa di Louis. Per esempio, una pulsazione. C’è un palpitante e pulsante _battito_ nella testa di Louis in questo momento, e si tratta o del suo post-sbronza o di qualcos’altro e non è interessato ad analizzarlo oltre.  
Ma Harry ha appena detto che _vuole_ dare il suo numero a Louis e questo vale assolutamente qualcosa. _Vuole_ darglielo. Questo… questo vale oro. Più dell’oro. Liam si cagherà sotto. (Forse cagherà oro.)  
“Okay,” dice Louis sorpreso, il sorriso che muta in un’espressione più sbalordita, meno composta. Perché, sapete, porca puttana. Non era proprio la notte scorsa che ha avuto una crisi esistenziale sul come avrebbe potuto rigirare come un calzino il corpo di Horan in soli tre giorni e tuttavia in un mese che conosce Harry non è neanche riuscito a procurarsi il suo numero di telefono? E ora eccoli qui? Gli dei l’hanno ascoltato? Amano Louis? Porca puttana. “Ehm, va bene. Va bene!” balbetta. Ricomponiti, Tommo. “Sarebbe magnifico, Harry. Grande! Fighissimo, amico. Sì! Uhm.” Si sta decisamente impappinando. Sta balbettando. Cazzo. Sta arrossendo? Può farlo? È quello il calore che sente sulla pelle? È così terribilmente in post-sbronza. Ed è anche maledettamente disperato.  
Deve farsi avanti. È così imbarazzante. Umorismo, Louis, senso dell’umorismo. Continua, riacquistando le redini del suo sorriso. “Chi avrebbe mai pensato che un piccolo ragazzo da chissà dove, con nient’altro a suo nome a parte i vestiti che ha addosso, sarebbe stato qui oggi, con nientepopodimeno che Harry Styles, in procinto di ricevere il suo _numero di telefono_. Riesco a malapena a crederci io stesso! Mi piacerebbe ringraziare chiunque ha votato per me, i miei fan, Dio…”  
Fortunatamente, quell’insignificante e impanicato lampo di umorismo forzato sembra funzionare perché Harry sta ridendo di nuovo, con le guance dieci volte più in fiamme di quelle di Louis, e improvvisamente non si sente più in imbarazzo o a disagio. Solo normale.  
“Sei così scemo,” Harry biascica ridacchiando con leggerezza, mentre scuote la testa. A Louis non sfugge il fatto che non si sta trattenendo, ma al contrario permette al calore del suo sguardo di posarsi su Louis – sulle borse sotto gli occhi, sulla sua sporca giacca in jeans, sui tatuaggi appena visibili. Migliorando tutte le imperfezioni. A Louis non sfugge neanche come Harry si muova per portare le mani dietro la schiena, forse imbarazzato, incrociando i piedi alle caviglie. È tutto aggrovigliato e con un faccino dolce, come Cenerentola o la Bella Addormentata o un bimbo piccolo ed è più femminile di come Louis l’abbia mai visto, ma gli sta a pennello ed è disarmante e sembra venirgli naturale. È adorabile, davvero. Sembra spontaneo e rilassato.  
Non vuole portare sfiga. Ma.  
Ma sembra quasi come se Louis stia avendo la possibilità di vedere _quella_ parte di Harry. La parte che sembra sempre a bada, nascosta e protetta. La parte conservata solo per quelli che lo conoscono davvero, che sono più di semplici conoscenze. Cazzo. Gli dei devono amarlo davvero tanto. Deve avergli davvero fatto pena la notte scorsa.  
Mh. Smielato. Ha bisogno di smetterla di pensare. Ha bisogno di cibo e acqua.  
“Di solito non mi chiamano ‘scemo’,” Louis borbotta, divertito, mentre tira fuori il suo telefono. “Ma grazie per il pensiero.”  
“Di solito non mi chiamano ‘insolente’ e tu sei riuscito ad etichettarmi come tale, tipo, tutti i giorni. Penso che siamo pari.” Inclina la testa, sorridendo serenamente. Sembra un intellettuale. Composto. Classico. Greco. Eppure così dolce.  
“Ma guardaci,” Louis sogghigna. “Qui a tirare fuori il peggio l’uno dell’altro, eh?” Passa il telefono a Harry, senza distogliere lo sguardo la bocca si piega all’insù. Le loro dita si sfiorano e sente una scossa da qualche parte (qualsiasi contatto è un buon contatto nel libro di Louis – corrisponde sempre ad una vittoria) ma lo sguardo di Harry non vacilla mai e non lo dà a vedere, ma prende invece il telefono nella sua fluida e morbida presa.  
“Non il peggio,” risponde a bassa voce, ma sta segnando il suo numero quindi Louis non risponde. “Ecco,” dice una volta che ha finito, e lo restituisce, il sorriso tornato al suo posto. “Ora puoi mandarmi un avvertimento ogni volta che decidi di abbandonarmi.”  
Un’altra onda si abbatte sul flusso sanguigno di Louis. O è solo nausea?  
“Abbandonarti?” domanda, alzando un sopracciglio. Forse sono arrivati più lontano di quanto abbia realizzato. “Scortese da parte tua. Mi sono dovuto raschiare via dal pavimento per te.”  
“Per me?” Harry ride, sorpreso.  
Louis annuisce, nonostante si senta un po’ a disagio. Probabilmente non dovrebbe essere così disinvolto con le informazioni. Probabilmente non dovrebbe essere così sincero. Deve fare maggiore attenzione. “Sì, be’, non solo per te. Anche il pavimento era scomodo. E dovevo fare pipì. E poi, ovviamente, Liam mi ha svegliato, quindi…”  
Harry annuisce, il sorriso che si rilassa solo un pochino, stando lì con una mano in tasca, l’altra che ancora stringe la borsa, caricata con tutti quei libri. Sembra pesante e Louis si domanda se sia quello il motivo che lo porta a incurvare le spalle; qualcosa di piccolo preme sul suo petto per un attimo.  
“Ma siamo onesti,” aggiunge immediatamente incapace di fermarsi, quasi contro la sua volontà. Le parole praticamente sgusciano fuori dalle sue labbra, come inondazioni d’acqua. “L’ho fatto davvero solo per te. Per quanto mi sforzi di far finta di niente.”  
Merda.  
Cosa aveva appena detto sul fare attenzione?  
Sentendosi stranamente imbarazzato per la confessione (è una confessione?), gli volta le spalle, rifiutandosi di osservare la reazione di Harry. Il che è insolito, perché non è mai stato uno che si imbarazza nel dire le cose in faccia.  
“Comunque,” dice, necessitando un cambio di argomento, _per favore_. “Non si tratta di abbandono quando hai così tanti altri amici.”  
Un’altra risata scuote Harry, ma questa è breve e priva di umorismo. “Non ho poi così tanti amici, in realtà.”  
Mh. Questo potrebbe essere vero. Louis non ha effettivamente mai visto Harry parlare con qualcuno per più di cinque o dieci minuti e non l’ha mai sentito parlare di altre persone ad eccezione della sua famiglia. Quando vede di sfuggita le sue interazioni con gli altri, è sempre Harry che conclude la conversazione, con imbarazzo e molto educatamente, lasciando la controparte a osservare malinconicamente la sua figura che si allontana. Sono sempre gli altri che iniziano le conversazioni ed è sempre Harry che le finisce. Il che è strano. Tutto riguardo Harry è strano. Tutto riguardo questo obiettivo è strano.  
“Come mai?” Louis domanda, diretto. “Non frequenti molte persone. Sembra che piaci a tutti. Vogliono sempre stare con te. Però tu non scegli mai di stare con loro. Perché?”  
Se Harry si sente a disagio per le sue parole, non lo dà a vedere. Invece comincia di nuovo a camminare, a passo lento, la spalla che ogni tanto sbatte contro quella di Louis. I capelli schermano il suo profilo. “Non so. Immagino di non aver niente da dire.”  
Louis corruga le sopracciglia. Che mucchio di stronzate.  
“Certo che ne hai,” protesta, e questa volta urta la spalla di Harry di proposito, cercando di catturare il suo sguardo. “A me dici un sacco di cose!”  
“Sì, ma solo in risposta alle cose che tu mi dici per primo,” Harry gli fa notare.  
È così? Louis non sa decidersi se è così. Non sembra così. Harry parla in continuazione. Dice un sacco di cose interessanti. È _divertente_. E Louis nel complesso odia praticamente chiunque, quindi se approva l’esistenza di Harry Styles, allora deve essere un essere umano di prima qualità.  
Però non sa come dirglielo. E non sa se dovrebbe. O se vuole.  
“Be’. Quali sono i tuoi interessi?” Louis domanda con tono disinvolto. “È più semplice parlare con le persone quando parli di qualcosa a cui tieni.”  
“Ehm, non saprei,” Harry fa spallucce, mordicchiandosi le unghie. “Non ne ho tanti.”  
Louis sospira.  
“D’accordo. Allora, cosa vuoi fare nella tua vita? E non mi dire il medico,” lo avverte, il secondo in cui Harry apre la sua bocca. Allora la richiude, timidamente. Louis si costringe a sorridere. “Quali sono i tuoi obiettivi personali? Cosa vuole fare Harry per Harry?”  
C’è una pausa, un momento in cui Harry sembra pensarci. Poi: “Non saprei?”  
“Cavolo, Harry,” Louis allora ride, lanciando le mani in aria. Questo ragazzino è esasperante. “Se stai cercando di essere la persona più noiosa del pianeta, allora devo dirtelo, ci stai riuscendo.”  
E Harry arrossisce di nuovo, la pelle che effettivamente _brucia_ alle parole. Ma non è un rossore piacevole. Non è del tipo che viaggia attraverso la sua pelle sulle piume, gli occhi di Louis che cercano di tracciare la sua origine. Piuttosto… è brutale. Qualcosa di immediato e tagliente. E va di pari passo con l’allineamento delle sopracciglia, la testa che si piega nel rompere il contatto con gli occhi di Louis, portando il sorriso e il sole via con lui, e i suoi passi vacillano sempre di più, le scarpe che strisciano sul marciapiede. Harry, chiaramente, è offeso.  
Questo colpisce Louis in maniera inaspettata.  
Lo coglie di sorpresa. Lo coglie totalmente di sorpresa, lo spaventa, è come se lo schiaffeggiasse in pieno viso, lo porta a desiderare di poter immediatamente rimangiarsi le parole. È vergogna, questa? Forse, sì, può darsi. In ogni caso, è un pezzo di merda, no?  
È stata una stronzata da dire. La sua pelle freme per scusarsi. È insolito e schietto e gli fa sfregare la giacca in jeans fastidiosamente sul collo.  
Harry ha lo sguardo basso, le labbra strette in una smorfia, la pelle che ancora brucia.  
È terribile, ad essere onesti.  
“Mi dispiace,” Louis dice d’impulso, arrestandosi sui suoi passi. Però Harry non si ferma immediatamente, quindi Louis lo raggiunge, afferrandogli gentilmente il gomito. È abbastanza perché Harry si fermi, anche se non alza la testa, i ricci che gli oscurano il viso, i cordoncini della sua felpa che ondeggiano. L’orrenda sensazione nel petto di Louis non se ne va, ma anzi si ravviva. Quindi parla perché non sa cos’altro fare, non vuole lasciar andare Harry. “È stata una stronzata da dire. Perdonami. È stata – non avrei dovuto dirlo. Non intendevo quello.” Sta balbettando, farfugliando, impappinandosi, e tutte le altre cose che odia ma che sembra fare costantemente attorno ad Harry. Ma sta andando a fuoco per questo sentimento di ‘vergogna’ ed è irrequieto e vuole che Harry lo guardi di nuovo. È così dolce. È così dolce e Louis l’ha ferito e Louis odia un po’ sé stesso perché Harry non se lo merita, cazzo. Il pensiero brucia nella sua gola. “Sono un pezzo di merda,” dice a voce bassa, le parole veloci. “Sono proprio un coglione. La peggior specie di essere umano. Un mostro, in realtà. Mi dispiace, Harry. Davvero. Non pensavo quel che ho detto.”  
Ma Harry sta scuotendo la testa. “No, tranquillo, Louis,” dice con voce piatta. Ma non vuole ancora guardarlo.  
Ed è tutto ciò che importa per Louis. L’orribile sensazione persiste per tutto il tempo in cui Harry non lo vuole guardare.  
È così strano; il modo in cui si sente ora è _strano_.  
“No, davvero. Seriamente. Dico sul serio. Credimi.” Non sa cosa dire, non sa come esprimere sincerità. Non è qualcosa che fa abitualmente. Tuttavia, la bocca sembra pensarla diversamente, perché ancor prima che Louis possa creare una frase di senso compiuto nella sua testa, si ritrova a parlare. Rapidamente. Totalmente senza controllo. “Io – di solito le persone che tengono le cose per sé sono quelle più interessanti, lo sai? Lo credo davvero. Le persone che non mettono subito tutte le carte in tavola sono quelle che vale la pena conoscere. Mentre quegli irritanti stronzetti come me che rivelano tutto subito, ecco, quelli sono noiosi.” Non sa da dove gli siano uscite queste parole. Sta letteralmente solo blaterando. Da un luogo che non riesce a localizzare. “Perché non abbiamo molto, vedi, quindi diamo tutto subito nella speranza che qualcuno prenda le poche cose che abbiamo, capito? Come me, io non ho nulla. Niente di niente. Quindi mi mostro completamente, solo perché è il meglio che posso fare. Mentre _tu_ – tu hai, tipo, questo scrigno del tesoro pieno di tutte le cose che dai solo alle persone fortunate abbastanza da riceverle. La tua intera esistenza è importante, Harry, quindi la riveli a chi è importante per te. Ed è meraviglioso, davvero. Sono come le stronzate che leggi nei classici e tu sei quello su cui la gente scrive le canzoni. Sei più interessante di quanto potrebbe mai esserlo uno come me.” Louis non sa che cazzo sta dicendo, ma si ritrova a guardare Harry negli occhi, il ragazzo che finalmente ha alzato la testa, la mano di Louis che ancora stringe delicatamente la curva del suo gomito. Ed è quello che importa davvero. “Sono proprio un coglione, ti chiedo scusa,” conclude debolmente, a disagio.  
Ha parlato troppo. Ma non si pente di nulla. Sente solo caldo. Sente solo vergogna.  
 _Sente_. Ed è strano.  
Ma Harry lo guarda di traverso, entrambe le mani ficcate nelle tasche dei jeans. Scuote la testa, osservando Louis attraverso gli occhi strizzati dal sole. Rimane momentaneamente in silenzio, le parole che si raggruppano dentro i suoi occhi verdi. Poi, alla fine, parla.  
“Continui a dirmi chi sei, Louis,” dice lentamente, le parole che scivolano lungo la schiena di Louis, incollandosi alle vertebre. Le labbra sono tirate in una linea sottile, gli angoli che accennano verso il basso. “Vorrei che mi lasciassi decidere da solo.”  
Un altro momento di silenzio.  
Louis non sa cosa dire.  
Ma sente comunque il suono della sua voce.  
“Va bene, allora,” annuncia, e la sua postura si allenta mentre rimane accanto ad Harry, permettendo attivamente ad ogni parvenza di calma di fuoriuscire dal corpo. Non si è mai sentito così esposto da anni, nonostante non abbia fatto praticamente niente. Sta semplicemente lì in piedi. “Basandoti sui fatti precedenti, che tipo di persona pensi che io sia?” Fa un passo indietro, allargando le braccia in attesa di valutazione. “Cosa vedi quando mi guardi?”  
C’è un breve istante, uno in cui Harry fa scivolare lo sguardo sull’intera figura di Louis, lento e calcolatore.  
“Un coglione,” dice alla fine.  
È il sorriso totalmente inaspettato che si forma sulle labbra rosa di Harry che causa lo strillo sorpreso di Louis. Il che, naturalmente, porta Harry a ridere o sogghignare o fare qualsiasi cazzo di cosa sia quel suono-di-margherite-che-si-muovono-nella-brezza. E in un attimo, l’intensa e sgradita pesantezza della situazione si alleggerisce notevolmente.  
È proprio un ragazzino scemo e imbarazzante. Coglie sempre Louis di sorpresa.  
“Non sei veramente un coglione, comunque,” Harry si corregge, dopo che le loro rispettive risate si sono affievolite e il sorriso di Harry si è trasformato in gentile contemplazione. “Puoi anche comportarti da coglione ogni tanto, ma non sei una cattiva persona, Louis. Per niente. Il fatto che ti sei scusato e hai capito che quello che hai detto fosse, non so, offensivo? – Già, non è comune come potresti pensare. Sei buono, Louis. Mi piaci così come sei. E apprezzo il fatto che ti sia impegnato per scusarti. Anche se non era poi chissà cosa.”  
Louis lo fissa, qualcosa di leggero che gli solletica la pelle. È… be’. È stato bello. Non ha mai sentito nulla del genere prima, non si è mai visto in quel modo e… anche se il fondamento logico potrebbe essere sensato solo per alcuni, come Harry, è solo… be’. È stato bello da sentire.  
“Non dicevo sul serio, comunque,” Dice Louis, non riuscendo a trovare le parole giuste. “Il tuo essere noioso? Per la cronaca, non lo penso. Tutto il contrario, in realtà. Giusto perché tu lo sappia.”  
E fa sorridere Harry, dolce come i cubetti di zucchero e lo zenzero candito e, in qualche modo, questo placa la situazione.  
Poi Harry guarda il suo orologio, rompendo la strana e irreale calma del momento, e Louis deve tossire per tornare alla realtà, per stare con i piedi per terra nel mondo attorno a lui. Si sente caldo e confuso e rattoppato. Questo dev’essere quello che si prova ad essere Zayn.  
“Oddio, scusami, Louis,” Harry dice accigliato, guardando Louis con l’espressione mortificata. Il sole risplende sulla superficie dei suoi capelli, facendoli apparire bronzei e fiammeggianti allo stesso tempo. “Devo andare. Sono in ritardo per il lavoro.”  
“Oh. Lavoro. Giusto,” Louis risponde con aria assente, sbattendo le palpebre perché è tutto così improvviso e non sa il perché. Ha bisogno di acqua, comunque, e ha probabilmente bisogno di dormire ancora, quindi davvero, questa dovrebbe essere un’occasione gradita. Però non si muove per andarsene. “Be’, divertiti. Lavora sodo e cose del genere. Fagli vedere chi sei!” Tira senza troppo entusiasmo un pugno in aria e il cipiglio di Harry si dissolve in un leggero divertimento. È un attimo.  
“Grazie,” sorride, prima di cominciare a camminare all’indietro. È un miracolo che non inciampi. “Ti, ehm. Ci vediamo domani?”  
“Sì. Ti scrivo,” Louis sorride e dà un colpetto alla sagoma del telefono dentro la tasca. “All’alba. Spero ti piacciano gli energici messaggi del ‘buongiorno’ e infiniti selfie che non hanno assolutamente nessuno scopo. Oh, e dovresti anche aspettarti di ricevere un resoconto fotografato e dettagliato di tutti i cibi che mangerò. Da almeno tre differenti prospettive, con tre differenti filtri, per gentile concessione di Instagram.” Solleva le guance nel sorriso più largo che riesce a mostrare.  
Com’era prevedibile, Harry scoppia a ridere fragorosamente. In tutta onestà, è probabilmente la parola migliore per descrivere la risata di Harry. Fottutamente _fragorosa_.  
Mostruosamente adorabile.  
“Finché non ti dispiacciono video di Youtube su gattini e bambini, penso che avremo un bellissimo futuro di messaggi insieme. E foto di diversi formaggi – mi piace fotografare i formaggi.” L’affermazione normalmente porterebbe Louis a prendere per il culo il malcapitato (perché chi cazzo scatta foto ai formaggi come passatempo?) se non fosse per il fatto che Louis al momento sta cercando di capire come facciano gli occhi di Harry a risplendere così. Quello… strano, scintillante, effetto grafico che fanno. Ha detto che gli piacciono i glitter – si ficca per caso quella roba negli occhi? “Non vedo l’ora di ricevere i tuoi messaggi, Louis,” Harry conclude dopo che lui è rimasto goffamente in silenzio (maledizione) ma il suo tono è caldo abbastanza da dissolvere tutta la freddezza rimasta nell’aria da prima. È piacevole.  
“Lo stesso vale per me. Ci sentiamo, cucciolo,” Louis saluta, indirizzandogli un ultimo sorriso prima di voltarsi, distogliendo lo sguardo prima di perdersi in altri pensieri. L’ultima cosa che vede è Harry che agita la mano, larga e morbida, come una molla – più vivace di quanto sia di solito.  
Sembra una promessa.  
Ma Louis ha bisogno di andare. Probabilmente dovrebbe tornare a casa di Zayn e Liam… stasera non lavora al pub, quindi forse può cavarsela dormendo lì tutto il giorno? Almeno fino a che i loro genitori non tornano a casa. A quel punto dovrà chiamare Anthony, vedere che sta combinando.  
Sospira.  
“Ehi, Lou?”  
Louis si ferma immediatamente, girandosi un po’ goffamente prima di assumere una posa un po’ più naturale e sensuale. Non sorprende che non abbia ancora conquistato Harry – è un disastro ultimamente. Solo un rottame trasandato e trascurato. Terribile.  
“Sì, cucciolo?” gli chiede e nota che Harry si è a malapena mosso da dove l’aveva lasciato.  
Sembra un po’ insicuro, mentre si morde le labbra piene, gli occhi piegati in una curva di esitazione. Sbatte piano le palpebre. Una pausa.  
L’ha chiamato ‘Lou’.  
È come se rimanesse nell’aria, le molecole d’ossigeno a tenerlo stretto, non permettendogli di svanire.  
“Sei impegnato? Adesso? Non fa nulla se lo sei.” È abbastanza lontano da dover urlare un po’ e le sue sopracciglia sono aggrottate. Si sta ancora mangiucchiando il labbro. La felpa gli copre le mani, e i piedi sono messi in un angolo strano, puntando in due direzioni diverse tanto da creare uno spazio che Louis potrebbe attraversare.  
Louis quasi inciampa sui suoi piedi nella troppa fretta di percorrere quello spazio, riducendo la distanza tra loro.  
Sembra promettente. Sembra importante. Ha una mezza idea di scrivere a Liam. O registrare la conversazione, o qualcosa del genere. Potrebbe esserci quasi. Potrebbe essere l’inizio della fine.  
L’idea crea inaspettatamente un vuoto nello stomaco di Louis, ma lui non ci bada. Non ci vuole pensare.  
È quel che è. Non c’è spazio per i sentimenti.  
“No, non sono impegnato. No. Perché?” Prova a suonare indifferente ma la sua voce si spezza appena alla fine, causando un arrossamento sul collo. Porca puttana, Louis.  
“Non so,” Harry fa spallucce, ma lentamente si sta formando un sorriso. È spuntato di nuovo il sole. “Penso di voler… Non sarebbe un problema se mi imbattessi in un cane randagio oggi. Mentre vado al lavoro.” Sorride come se le sue parole avessero un senso.  
Un cane randagio? Che cazzo dice?  
“Di che diamine stai parlando?” Louis domanda senza tanti giri di parole, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo in risposta, prima di avvicinarsi e prenderlo per mano, trascinandolo come se fosse un bambino. È sconvolgente e parecchio inaspettato, e Louis potrebbe essere rimasto a bocca aperta per l’imprevedibilità della cosa, pienamente consapevole del suo palmo premuto contro quello di Harry.  
Decisamente un lato diverso di Harry. Solitamente non è _così_ diretto.  
“Andiamo, Ben,” Harry biascica con esasperazione, ma Louis vede perfettamente la fossetta sulla sua guancia, il sorriso presente.  
E poi Louis realizza.  
“Aspetta,” dice improvvisamente, l’elettricità che comincia a scorrere nelle sue vene. “Stai dicendo cosa penso che tu stia dicendo? Ti posso seguire al lavoro? Posso essere il tuo cane randagio?”  
“Non dirlo così. Sembra inquietante,” Harry sorride, lasciando la mano di Louis (maledizione) e avviandosi, lo sguardo puntato sulla strada. “Però sì. Ti mostro dove lavoro.”  
Attraversano la strada, Harry che guarda in entrambe le direzioni.  
Louis si limita a osservare Harry a bocca spalancata, seguendolo senza esitazione.  
“Il tuo numero _e_ il tuo posto di lavoro in un giorno? Cavoli, cucciolo. Se continuiamo così siamo sulla buona strada per diventare migliori amici,” Louis sogghigna, prendendolo in giro, ma il suo entusiasmo è evidente, il che non gli dispiace troppo – non quando porta Harry ad inclinare la testa e illuminarsi e osservare Louis con immediata dolcezza.  
Questo è un momento importante. Porca puttana.  
“Posso chiederti cosa ti ha portato improvvisamente a fidarti?” continua, lanciando sguardi su sguardi al profilo di Harry, che ha un sorriso a danzargli sulle labbra. Ma non ce l’ha sempre, dopotutto? “Oserei dire che ti sono mancato oggi quando pensavi che non sarei venuto?” il ghigno si allarga ancora di più, ma le parole pulsano nelle vene e la gola è inusualmente secca.  
Ma di nuovo, è ancora in post-sbronza. Un dettaglio importante.  
Harry fa spallucce, il sorriso che si contrae appena. “Mi piace stare con te,” dice a titolo informativo, sincero, lanciando un’occhiata a Louis mentre camminano. Diretto. Ha semplicemente detto quel che pensa. Senza neanche un battito di ciglia.  
Louis non riesce a immaginare di essere come lui. Non potrebbe mai essere come lui.  
Ma in ogni caso. Questo momento è diventato ancor più importante.  
“Come tutti,” Louis fa l’occhiolino con finta spavalderia, ma percepisce il proprio sorriso stranamente dolce. Sfiora il fianco di Harry con un dito, facendolo sussultare e scoppiare a ridere.  
Quando ride butta fuori un sacco di aria. Tutte le sue risate sembrano dei palloncini.  
“Bene allora, Harry Styles,” Louis dice piano, sorridendo nell’osservare il ragazzo accanto a sé, i cui passi sono molto più lunghi e molto più goffi di quelli di Louis. Le loro mani si scontrano e a Louis non sfugge come gli occhi di Harry si abbassino ad osservare il punto di contatto, solo per un attimo. Incredibilmente rapido. Ma Louis lo vede. “In tutti i sensi. Fammi entrare nel tuo mondo.”  
E Harry ricambia il sorriso, scuotendo la testa, prima di lasciarsi andare ad una piccola risata che gli illumina il viso.


	9. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cose belle

_Fun_ \---Troye Sivan

 

 

È un negozio di musica. Si chiama Spin Records. È proprio dall’altro lato della strada rispetto alla scuola.  
E non è quel che Louis si sarebbe aspettato. (Da aggiungere alla lista.)  
“È veramente questo? Hai lavorato a un tiro di schioppo per tutto questo tempo? E in un negozio di musica, per giunta?” Louis domanda, entrambe le sopracciglia che rischiano di camuffarsi con l’attaccatura dei capelli. Sta fissando Harry con uno sguardo incredulo. “Mi aspettavo uno studio dentistico, se devo essere sincero. O una libreria, quando mi sentivo davvero creativo.”  
“Un dentista?” Domanda Harry, la confusione scritta sul volto, ma le labbra sono ancora piegate in un sorriso. L’immensità della sua bocca fa sì che il ghigno gli divori tutta la faccia e sembra quasi che stia compiendo uno sforzo sincero ed energico nel trattenerlo. Louis non può fare a meno di osservare il fenomeno, vagamente affascinato. “Non sono certamente qualificato per fare il dentista, Louis. Contrariamente a quel che pensa la gente,” aggiunge secco, sfacciatamente, facendo ridere Louis.  
“Questo lo so, piccolo insolente*, ma ti ho immaginato dietro una scrivania o qualcosa di simile. Un vero e proprio segretario.” Sogghigna, infilandosi la mano in tasca mentre si trovano davanti al negozio, l’uno di fronte all’altro. Harry però non ha fatto nessuna mossa per entrare nell’edificio, limitandosi invece a guardare Louis con un sorriso sereno e divertito e con occhi brillanti, le mani sulla cinghia della pesante borsa appesa sulla sua spalla. È l’intensità del suo sguardo che spinge Louis a distogliere il proprio, ammirando il cartello verniciato a mano del negozio. È nero e rosso e in grassetto, un giradischi disegnato in maniera intelligente in mezzo alle larghe lettere. “Vedi, hai dei bei denti,” Louis aggiunge in un mormorio, solo una frazione di secondo più tardi. “Il dentista mi sembrava logico.”  
Un solitario sopracciglio si alza sul viso di Harry, ma la sua espressione rimane intatta, quel sorriso che ancora ammorbidisce le sue labbra. È proprio bello da guardare, eh? “L’igiene mentale equivale ad avere una licenza professionale?” domanda, ma accompagna la frase con una risatina. “Penso di aver imparato una definizione differente di logica, Louis.” A quel punto sorride, sorride perché sa di essere un piccolo stronzetto.  
Louis si lascia andare ad uno sbuffo divertito distogliendo lo sguardo dall’edificio, e riportandolo sul ragazzo in questione.  
Proprio uno stronzetto.  
“Non avevo capito che stessi parlando con Casper il Fantasma Insolente,” Louis brontola sottovoce, ma forte abbastanza per farsi sentire da Harry.  
Il che, ovviamente, gli causa un attacco di risa. E non era davvero così divertente – era una battuta stupida. Davvero una battuta pessima. Ma cazzo, se Harry non sta attento, gonfierà ancor di più l’ego di Louis. E a quel punto cosa farà? Volerà via e il mondo non si libererà mai di lui.  
“Casper il Cucciolo Insolente?” Harry suggerisce, ridacchiando ancora, e non si ficca la mano sulla bocca o si morde le labbra per soffocare il suono come al solito. Ma si illumina più intensamente e inclina appena la testa e… è così familiare. In confidenza. Sembra una cosa personale. Ha senso?  
No, ovvio che non ha senso. Louis è ancora in post-sbornia. Niente ha senso.  
Silenzia tutti i pensieri senza senso.  
“Il Cucciolo Dispettoso,” Louis modifica ulteriormente, e, sì – eccolo di nuovo. Che ride come se Louis fosse effettivamente arguto o qualcosa di simile.  
Si accorge che sta sorridendo solo quando le guance cominciano a fargli male. E nel secondo in cui se ne accorge smette immediatamente, forzando il suo viso a cambiare in qualcosa di più neutrale perché Harry è dolce, sì, e la sua risata è qualcosa di molto attraente. Ma c’è una linea, vedete. Una linea tra Louis e i suoi obiettivi.  
E deve rimanere intatta.  
Quindi si schiarisce la gola, offrendo un’alzata di spalle e indicando la porta.  
“Be’, entriamo?” domanda, serrando le labbra e sollevando le sopracciglia. Modalità caccia attivata.  
Harry ci mette un po’ a rispondere, osservando Louis con un sorriso spento e un pizzico di confusione tra le ciglia.  
“Okay,” risponde alla fine, mentre si sposta in avanti per aprire la porta. Perfetto com’è, tiene la porta aperta per Louis, osservandolo sfacciatamente.  
Un campanello segnala la loro entrata e mentre Louis compie il suo primo passo sulla moquette scolorita, si scontra immediatamente con l’odore di polvere e cartone e incenso e un vago e persistente accenno di erba. Tutti i negozi di musica hanno lo stesso odore. In un certo senso li ama, _lo_ ama.  
Il posto è scarsamente decorato, a parte un paio di vecchi poster attaccati alle pareti e qualche quadro qui e là. C’è una TV attaccata ad un angolo, piccola e gracchiante e un po’ sbiadita, che manda pubblicità mute. Le luci sopra le teste sono fluorescenti e un po’ tremolanti – probabilmente è per quello che ci sono circa quattro lampade spaiate, recuperate direttamente dagli anni settanta (tutte a quadri arancioni, verdi e gialli) e messe a casaccio sulla grigia moquette, i loro fili attorcigliati e ammucchiati come serpenti. All’ingresso, c’è un’enorme bacheca marrone, piena di volantini per i concerti locali e… rifugi per animali? Quella è probabilmente opera di Harry. I giradischi sono sistemati tra isole di vinili e CD, ognuno che riproduce a basso volume un motivo differente. Jefferson Airplane uno, Ozzy Osbourne l’altro. C’è una foto incorniciata di Bjork dietro il bancone. L’intero posto è fottutamente eclettico. E caotico. E polveroso.  
Louis lo ama. Un sacco. Troppo.  
Probabilmente dovrebbe scrivere a Liam.  
Sì, ora sarebbe il momento giusto per scrivere a Liam. Dopotutto, non tornerà all’appartamento così velocemente come ha lasciato intendere e dovrebbe farglielo sapere. Dovrebbe fargli sapere, anche, che… sta accadendo.  
Qualsiasi cosa sia.  
Tira fuori il telefono mentre Harry avanza e cammina deciso verso il piccolo bancone ficcato nell’angolo, dove si trova un registratore di cassa accanto a un cubo di plexiglass pieno di spille e bottoni, svariati nomi di band stampati sul davanti. Lancia uno sguardo a Louis oltre la spalla ma non dice niente, posando la borsa sul bancone con un tonfo potente che fa vibrare le spille e tremare alcuni cassetti. Le dita di Louis pigiano sullo schermo velocemente, troppo velocemente, e si ritrova a cancellare più di quanto stia scrivendo, specialmente considerando che sta letteralmente digitando solo una parola: _Novità_.  
Ugh. Snervante. Ha solo bisogno di dormire. Forse di qualche cura medica.  
Finalmente, riesce a inviare il messaggio a Liam, ficcando nuovamente il telefono in tasca con un’agile mossa, incontrando immediatamente gli occhi curiosi di Harry.  
“Ho solo informato un amico che starò via più tempo del dovuto,” dice una mezza bugia senza difficoltà, strizzando gli occhi in maniera gentile. E perché cazzo ha sentito il bisogno di giustificarsi, di nuovo?  
Porca puttana, Tommo.  
Harry corruga le sopracciglia mentre apre la sua borsa. “Oh? Dovevi fare qualcosa? Scusami. Avrei dovuto chiedertelo invece che trascinarti qui.” Le parole suonano come minuscole imbronciate emoji.  
Louis sente le costole comprimersi. Non avrebbe dovuto dire niente. Ha fatto una cazzata. Merda, sta diventando imprudente.  
“No, no,” lo rassicura velocemente, adottando il suo sorriso migliore mentre si avvicina al bancone, posando una mano sulla superficie. È disseminato di volantini laminati fluorescenti del concerto dei Velvet Undergroung, inseriti nel legno. O forse verniciati? Louis non è mai stato un artigiano. In ogni caso, chi se ne frega. “No, tranquillo, cucciolo. Solo che non voglio che pensi che sia stato spazzato via dal vento. O, sai com’è, collassato per disidratazione.”  
Le sopracciglia di Harry si corrugano ancora di più a quella risposta e sta giusto aprendo la bocca per parlare quando Louis alza una mano, interrompendolo.  
“Era una battuta,” lo tranquillizza, il che è… be’. Strano. “Il punto è, Harry, che sono esattamente dove voglio essere.” Si concede un sorriso che nasce da movimenti naturali dei muscoli invece che da una forzatura. È una sensazione piacevole – può a malapena sentire che è lì. “Grazie per avermi portato qui. Questo posto è fighissimo,” conclude con un cenno di approvazione, cominciando già ad esaminare quel che lo circonda un po’ più da vicino.  
Un suono compiaciuto arriva da Harry (grazie a dio) e un rapido cenno del capo (che Louis spia di sottecchi) gli assicurano che ha detto la cosa giusta.  
Bene.  
“Quindi questo è il misterioso posto dove lavori,” Louis mormora, cercando di tenere a bada la debole invidia. Harry lo sta guardando attentamente, valutando le sue reazioni, ed è leggermente inquietante. “Mi aspetto il tour completo, lo sai.” Lancia un’occhiata di traverso ad Harry, permettendosi un rapido arricciamento di labbra. “Voglio vedere ogni angolo di questa baracca – con i suoi vinili impolverati e i piccoli ragni che indossano berretti.”  
E Harry ride intensamente, lanciando un sorriso entusiasta verso Louis. È lusinghiero, ad essere sinceri. Lo trova così divertente. “Come fai a sapere che i nostri ragni indossano berretti? Hai detto che non sei mai stato qui prima d’ora!” Un’altra piccola risata scivola dalle sue labbra.  
Adorabile, strambo ragazzo.  
“Ho le mie fonti, sai,” Louis dice come se fosse ovvio. Harry ride di nuovo, più forte, e nonostante sia probabilmente insopportabilmente forte per la piccola stanza, è così piacevole e Louis si gira dall’altra parte, osservando qualsiasi cosa con un sorriso leggermente più grande, le mani nelle tasche. “Mi piace la musica,” commenta in modo sbrigativo, dopo una pausa.  
Dovrebbe veramente evitare di fornire così tante informazioni personali, comunque.  
“Anche a me,” Harry biascica in risposta. Delicato. Piacevole.  
Louis si guarda alle spalle, solo per trovare Harry a fissarlo (come sempre) ed entrambi mostrano tenui sorrisi, scambiandoseli reciprocamente, prima di distogliere contemporaneamente lo sguardo. Louis ha il distinto e preoccupante bisogno di mordersi il labbro. Non si è mai morso il labbro prima d’ora.  
Ha bisogno di dormire.  
“Eccoti qui, Harry,” improvvisamente sopraggiunge una voce, interrompendo il loro scambio di sorrisi. “Sei in ritardo oggi, ragazzo.”  
Louis gira immediatamente la testa verso la fonte, proveniente da una tenda di perline alle spalle di Harry – è un uomo palesemente strafatto sulla trentina, con una voce calma e tranquilla che suona come la California e i suoi pigri pomeriggi.  
“Scusa, Julian,” Harry sorride in segno di scuse, ma ‘Julian’ non potrebbe sembrare meno turbato al riguardo. “Sono stato trattenuto. Uhm. Questo è Louis.” Gesticola goffamente con le sue grandi mani.  
“Ehi, amico,” Julian lo saluta con un vago sorriso e un cenno della mano, le palpebre che sbattono lente. Indossa un gilet in jeans. Nessuno se ne stupisce. “Sei qui per il lavoro?”  
“No, no,” Harry risponde in fretta, con una risata. “È un mio amico. L’ho portato con me oggi.”  
Louis ignora il desiderio di sorridere, compiaciuto.  
“Oh,” Julian annuisce, sembrando davvero molto colpito. “Figo, amico.” È lo Zayn Americano. Sembra appartenere a bizzarre magliette e ciabatte, mangiando fette di pizza di continuo e giocando al Super Nintendo. Sembra corde di chitarra e pouf. “Dovresti far domanda, comunque,” continua, distendendo un pigro sorriso. “Stiamo assumendo. Sembri un tipo figo. Mi piacciono i tuoi tatuaggi.”  
Louis alza le sopracciglia, abbassando lo sguardo sui suoi visibili schizzi di inchiostro. Tutto quello davvero visibile è la striscia di semi di carte sul suo polso sinistro e il bordo della ragnatela tatuata all’interno di quello destro. Quindi, in breve, praticamente niente. Non riesce proprio ad immaginare come a questo tipo possano piacere i suoi tatuaggi, se non riesce neanche a vederli.  
Inoltre. A Louis non piacciono neanche i propri tatuaggi la maggior parte del tempo. Non ne parla, di solito si dimentica persino di averli. Gli piace solo farseli fare; in seguito non gli piace portarseli in giro.  
“Grazie, amico,” dice in modo ironico, stringendo le braccia al petto. “Ma passo. Ho già un lavoro.”  
“Ma lavori lì solo di notte, no?”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso, voltandosi verso Harry. Si scontra con occhi grandi e indagatori, il viso da cucciolo inclinato con curiosità. _Vuole_ che Louis accetti il lavoro?  
È… inaspettato.  
E, fondamentalmente, una pessima idea.  
Tuttavia, lo prende per un attimo in considerazione mentre sta lì, con i piedi divaricati, le mani strette dietro la schiena, osservando le crepe sulle pareti e le macchie di umido rapprese agli angoli del soffitto in uno sgradevole marrone con sfumature arancio. Sofferma lo sguardo sulle pericolanti mensole artigianali verniciate di bianco e osserva la moquette macchiata, e la stanza sul retro dedicata al rock classico, e sorride con aria empatica all’angolo apparentemente inviolato dove giacciono i vinili classici. Povero Bach.  
Tutto sommato, questo è davvero il tipo di posto dove Louis amerebbe lavorare. È meglio del suo fetente, maleodorante e buio pub pieno di uomini arrabbiati e spettacoli mediocri. È diverso stare qui, lavorare alla luce del giorno, invece che nelle profonde ore della notte, come un qualche mostro maledetto e non-morto. Louis si sente un vampiro la maggior parte del tempo.  
Ma forse gli piace essere un vampiro. La luce del giorno non è mai veramente stata appropriata al suo umore.  
Riserva un’altra occhiata ad Harry, gli ingranaggi del suo cervello che ruotano a velocità allarmante. Dovrebbe farlo? Lavorare con Harry?  
Cazzo, è da malati. Soprattutto considerando la natura del loro… ‘rapporto’. Louis è qui solo per un motivo e un motivo soltanto. Una volta che sarà riuscito ad avere Harry e a danneggiarlo per i suoi scopi, dovrebbe lasciarlo. Dovrebbe scaricarlo e non vederlo mai più. Questi sono i piani.  
E, davvero, come potrebbe mai trovare il coraggio di guardare di nuovo Harry in faccia? Alla fine, è così. Come potrebbe mai tornare a guardare quegli stupidi, enormi e orrendamente luminosi occhi verdi?  
E se fossero mai più così luminosi? E se fosse colpa di Louis?  
No.  
No, non può lavorare qui. Non se questo posto significa tutto per Harry. Non può lavorare qui, solo per avvelenare l’intero ambiente per il ragazzo una volta che Louis l’avrà distrutto. Anche se si licenziasse – perché non c’è nessun dubbio che lo farebbe; potrebbe essere un rifiuto umano, ma neanche per un istante forzerebbe Harry a lasciare questo lavoro così che Louis possa tenerlo – sarebbe contaminato dai ricordi di Louis. Da quello che Louis gli ha fatto.  
Da quello che gli _farà_.  
No, no, no. Non può.  
“Louis…?”  
Con un brivido freddo e un sussulto, si scrolla i pensieri di dosso, incontrando di nuovo i curiosi occhi di Harry. Così, così intensi.  
“Scusa,” dice immediatamente, sentendosi sconvolto e nauseato e immerso nelle parole che gli stanno vagando nella testa. “Stavo solo… ragionando tra me e me.”  
In una frazione di secondo, il viso di Harry muta da leggera preoccupazione a crescente sorpresa, un nuovo sorriso che fa capolino. “Sì? Hai intenzione di fare domanda?”  
Cazzo, sembra così eccitato riguardo alla prospettiva. Come è potuto succedere?  
Troppo, troppo nauseante. Questo è esattamente il posto dove Louis vuole stare ed è terribile. Sente come se la sua pelle sia stata tirata via, come se le sue costole si fossero frantumate. È probabilmente ‘senso di colpa’, di nuovo. È probabilmente un sacco di cose.  
Basta, Tommo. Cresci, cazzo.  
“Ehm. Sì. Ma non per me,” spiega velocemente, ignorando la sensazione sulla pelle. Porta gli occhi sinceri su Harry, poi su Julian che è ancora in piedi di fronte all’entrata del retrobottega, dove le sottili linee di perline colorate ondeggiano nel silenzio, seguendo la base di “Bellbottom Blues” che fuoriesce a basso volume da uno dei giradischi. “Il pub mi tiene molto impegnato. Ma ho un amico, vedete.”  
E questo – questo è vero.  
“È stato un po’ irrequieto negli ultimi tempi. Si sente soffocato e cose così. Ha bisogno di qualcosa da fare,” Louis spiega, e gli occhi di Julian si illuminano appena con vago interesse. “Posso proporglielo. Probabilmente farà un tentativo.”  
“Oh, davvero? Figo. Portalo qui domani. Non sembra male. Mi piace assumere in famiglia.” Fa segno con le sue larghe mani, ruotandole in aria come per includere se stesso, Harry, e Louis. È uno strappo pesante allo stomaco di Louis. Famiglia. “Tiene lontani gli imbecilli.”  
Imbecilli. Va bene allora.  
Harry sorride come se avesse ricevuto un complimento.  
Louis si limita ad alzare le sopracciglia.  
“Scusa amico, ma non mi conosci. Non puoi definirmi ‘famiglia’,” dice in maniera piatta, e non gli sfugge il movimento sorpreso di Harry. Riesce a percepire il suo sguardo, la confusione scritta sulle sopracciglia di Harry e la piccola ruga tra esse.  
Chiaramente, non conosce Louis così bene se quel comportamento l’ha colto di sorpresa.  
Julian, d’altra parte, non potrebbe sembrare più tranquillo. “Col tempo, ragazzo. Col tempo.” Decisamente lo Zayn Americano. Potrebbe funzionare. “Tutti gli amici di Harry sono miei amici. Sono sicuro che andremo splendidamente d’accordo.” È detto con un sorriso così sincero, l’intero corpo e l’atmosfera così rilassata e spontanea, che Louis si sente intrappolato tra il sentirsi infastidito e il non sentire affatto.  
Ma comunque. Va be’.  
“Touché,” Louis commenta con un mezzo sorriso, ma gli occhi sono ancora cauti e Harry sembra ancora confuso. Chi se ne frega.  
“Ora devo andare. La cena mi aspetta, ragazzi. Chiudi tu stasera, Harry?” Julian si avvicina, offrendo il pugno ad Harry per un rapido colpo che Harry ricambia con un frastornato sorriso mentre annuisce.  
È così adorabile.  
“È stato un piacere conoscerti, Louis,” osserva, alzando il pollice nella sua direzione. Louis ricambia. “Porta qui il tuo amico domani, okay?”  
“Certo.”  
E con questo, Julian esce, a mani vuote e apparentemente di corsa. Ma dev’essere la norma perché Harry si limita a sistemarsi dietro il bancone, spostando un paio di fitti ricci dal viso. Regola lo sgabello, controlla la cassa, mette in ordine un paio di penne e legge alcune note mentre Louis comincia lentamente a camminare avanti e indietro, gli occhi puntati sul ragazzo di fronte a lui.  
Ma poi Harry alza lo sguardo, incontrando quello di Louis, e sorride. Semplice come nessun altro.  
“Perché ti sei comportato così con Julian?” domanda, più curioso che turbato.  
“Non so.” Alza le spalle. “Penso di essere semplicemente così con tutti.”  
“Con me non sei così.”  
 _Tu sei l’eccezione_ è quello che non dice.  
“Questo è perché c’è un posto per un solo principe spocchioso in questa relazione,” dice invece, le mani che si muovono furtivamente sui titoli degli album.  
“Principe spocchioso?” Harry ripete, incredulo.  
Louis gli lancia semplicemente un sorriso di traverso, spostandosi verso la M.  
Miburn. Moody Blues. Mumford and Sons. Muse.  
“Mi hai sentito. Quindi. Hai intenzione di farmi fare quel tour, allora?” domanda, facendo il finto tonto. “Perché pretendo davvero di vedere questo posto nella sua interezza. Non tralasciare nulla. Voglio vedere i tubi che perdono, le assi scoperte del pavimento, i vinili di Billy Swan che _so_ che avete, non provare a mentirmi…”  
Harry scoppia a ridere fragorosamente – probabilmente è il suono più forte fino ad ora. È così rumoroso e irritante e sinceramente contagioso, e punzecchia il corpo di Louis come piccoli stuzzicadenti. “Oh mio dio,” continua a ridere, scuotendo la testa. Una delle sue grandi mani stringe appena lo stomaco. “Non ci posso credere che hai appena menzionato Billy Swan…”  
“Lo conosci, quindi?” Louis domanda, sorpreso, un largo sorriso che inizia a formarsi, senza essere stato chiamato.  
“Non posso neanche mentire,” Harry ricambia il sorriso, le parole che fuoriescono in deboli risatine, un riccio che ricade ostinatamente sulla sua fronte. Le sue spalle appaiono scarne e minute dalla sua postazione sull’alto sgabello, le ginocchia che praticamente sbattono sul bancone. Uno dei laccetti della sua felpa è infilato nel colletto della maglietta. “Lo conosco. E abbiamo il vinile in cui sta sulla copertina con quel cigno? Nella vasca da bagno? E tutto questo dovrebbe, tipo, essere molto normale?”  
“Sì, perché stare in un campo con un cigno seduto su una vasca in porcellana _è_ perfettamente normale, cucciolo insolente. Non capisco cosa stai insinuando.” Ma Louis non può trattenersi dal ridere mentre lo dice, le risate di Harry che lo contagiano ulteriormente. I suoi occhi sono socchiusi dal piacere, fermi sulla bocca di Louis. Non sembra sensuale, però, e sparge calore all’interno di Louis.  
“Non posso crederci che conosci quel disco,” Harry dice alla fine, dopo che entrambe le risate si sono dissolte. Sta scuotendo la testa in modo affettuoso, le mani posate in grembo. “È assurdo.”  
“È memorabile.” Fa una pausa. “Così come Star Castle.”  
Un’altra risata, forte come la precedente. Decisamente troppo forte per quel luogo tranquillo, ma a Louis non interessa. Vuole solo farlo ridere ancora di più, se ci riesce. Ricorda a se stesso che è perché Liam ne sarebbe felice. Liam.  
“E poi ovviamente c’è Richard Harris,” dice Harry, e ‘gioia’ è probabilmente la miglior descrizione del suo comportamento generale. È così classico e allegro e… romanzesco. Sembra provenire da un romanzo. Se dovessero mai fare un film su un vecchio bardo inglese che gira il mondo e canta agli uccelli nella foresta, Louis ha intenzione di scrivere al direttore del casting.  
“Ah, sì,” dice Louis, serio. “L’uomo che ha lasciato una torta sotto la pioggia.”  
Questo scatena un altro accesso di risate da parte di Harry, e Louis prova qualcosa di non ben identificato, le loro risa che si scontrano nell’aria, mescolate al ritmo della musica di sottofondo, alle gomme da masticare attaccate alla moquette, e alla polvere che giace sulle audiocassette abbandonate in un cartone del latte nell’angolo della stanza. È strano e nauseante e diverso ed elettrizzante.  
Diventa ancor più strano quando la loro conversazione sembra non finire mai, sempre scandita dalle risate di Harry.  
Ma è piacevole.  
   
**  
   
Il tour promosso da Harry è breve e semplice. E molto adorabile.  
Non c’è molto da vedere – Harry l’aveva avvisato, ovviamente.  
“Non è proprio un negozio _negozio_ – è più una diretta rappresentazione del seminterrato di Julian, in realtà,” aveva detto arrossendo, e Louis avrebbe voluto premere le dita sulle sue guance per farlo sorridere di più.  
“Si dà il caso che io adori i seminterrati,” Louis aveva detto con tranquillità, le mani nelle tasche della giacca. “Immensamente.”  
Harry si era allora rilassato un po’, i denti che spuntavano attraverso il sorriso. “Ah sì? Un abituale frequentatore di seminterrati?”  
“Regolarissimo. Questo posto mi amerà – aspetta solo che i tuoi ragni-con-berretto lo vengano a sapere.” Aveva gesticolato in maniera grandiosa indicando se stesso, atteggiandosi come un pavone, e Harry sembrava così estremamente contento e per nulla preoccupato, che Louis per un attimo aveva considerato l’idea di scattagli una foto.  
Non per se stesso, ovviamente. Per Liam. Liam.  
Era andato tutto liscio – così, così fottutamente liscio. È così facile stare attorno ad Harry. Ride a tutte le battute di Louis e lo ascolta e si illumina nell’ascoltare le sue riflessioni.  
 Ma è anche quello il punto. _Ascolta_. Fa _domande_. È davvero… preoccupante.  
“Che tipo di musica ti piace?” aveva chiesto appena subito dopo l’inizio del loro piccolo tour, camminando fianco a fianco per il negozio, le suole delle loro scarpe che scricchiolavano ritmicamente sulle vecchie assi del pavimento sotto la moquette.  
Louis aveva alzato le spalle in modo evasivo, come fa sempre, gli occhi che analizzavano l’ambiente circostante, cercando, sempre cercando, di cambiare argomento, perché non si apre con nessuno, mai. Mai più. È una sorta di ‘non chiedere, non te lo dico’. O ‘non te lo dico, quindi non chiedere’ forse? Ad ogni modo, Louis non è più abituato alla gente che gli pone delle domande, non è proprio abituato alle domande in generale, specialmente quelle trascurabili e superficiali.  
Quindi forse questo è il motivo per cui alla fine aveva risposto.  
O forse perché Harry non lascia mai che queste domande si dissolvano nell’aria come Louis vorrebbe – neanche dopo che Louis fa il vago e passa oltre.  
“Louis?” aveva ripetuto, troppo forte per ignorarlo. “C’è qualche tipo di musica o gruppo o canzone che significa molto per te?”  
Ed è quello che fa Harry, proprio quello – ti supplica con quelle piccole e tenere domande e quegli occhi grandi e la voce sincera e osserva Louis così attentamente e lo ascolta ancor più attentamente, proprio nel momento in cui Louis, sorpreso per aver ricevuto due volte la stessa domanda, sente la pelle scaldarsi un po’.  
“Uhm, se mi piace un certo tipo di musica?” Louis aveva ripetuto, schiarendosi la gola nel lanciare un’occhiata in direzione di Harry. Lo stava osservando, come sempre. Aveva quindi distolto nuovamente lo sguardo, sollevando una mano per farla scorrere con imbarazzo tra i dischi di Madonna. “Ehm. Sì. Credo di sì. Mi piace la vecchia musica. I classici. Rock, principalmente. Non so.” Si era spostato, sentendosi quasi a disagio. Onestamente non è mai stata la sua miglior strategia. “Mi piace la musica. Ne ascolto un sacco. In continuazione. Anche se non fisicamente, la ascolto qui dentro, sai?” Si era picchiettato due volte sulla testa con un dito prima di realizzare che probabilmente sembrava un dannato idiota. Aveva poi serrato la mandibola, arrabbiato con se stesso. Si era fermamente rifiutato di guardare Harry perché si sentiva stranamente esposto, stupido e insicuro; aveva fatto un deciso passo avanti, allontanandosi, mettendo una confortevole e fisica distanza tra loro per attenuare l’irritazione dei suoi nervi.  
Perché Louis Tomlinson può mentire senza problemi, può adottare una posa e una citazione e una missione e uno scopo con straordinaria facilità. Ma dategli la possibilità di dire qualcosa che non c’è nel copione e tutto ciò che rimane è qualcosa di molto scialbo e poco eloquente. Ed è più che snervante.  
Era quindi intenzionato a riorganizzarsi le idee, allontanarsi e mordersi le labbra fino a riuscire a riassestarsi, ma la voce dolce-e-appiccicosa-come-zucchero-di-canna di Harry l’aveva fermato sui suoi passi.  
“Lo sospettavo,” aveva risposto, sembrando compiaciuto.  
Louis si era voltato a guardarlo, le sopracciglia alzate. E, sì – Harry sembrava più che compiaciuto. “Cosa vuol dire che lo sospettavi?” Louis aveva allora chiesto, un po’ brusco, ma anche curioso. Sorpreso.  
Harry aveva mantenuto il contatto con occhi luminosi, le mani dietro la schiena, scuotendo la spalla un po’ timidamente, poggiandoci il mento. Louis aveva osservato il movimento prima che i suoi occhi tornassero al suo viso. Che dolcezza. “Indossi un sacco di magliette dei Pink Floyd,” Harry aveva continuato. “E di Jim Morrison. E dei Beatles e dei Rolling Stones.” Louis aveva sbattuto le palpebre. Che spirito d’osservazione, Harry. Così attento. “E a volte canticchi delle canzoni. Tipo, uhm. Sottovoce? Di solito, tipo, Eric Clapton o Mama Cass,” Louis aveva fermamente combattuto il desiderio del suo corpo di arrossire dalla vergogna – non si era mai reso conto di _canticchiare_. Dio. “E ho capito che odi soprattutto le cose moderne. Sei tipo, molto pungente sulla società moderna in generale. Tipo, con quel che dici e il modo in cui osservi le persone e… cose del genere.”  
Louis l’aveva fissato.  
Harry aveva alzato nuovamente le spalle, un po’ più rosso in viso, un po’ meno sorridente. Aveva battuto il piede sulla moquette, le mani ancora dietro la schiena, la testa piegata con una tenda di ricci ad oscurargli il volto. “Non sembri il tipo che ascolta, che so, Maroon 5, o qualcosa di simile. Sei più… senza età.”  
Louis aveva continuato a fissarlo.  
Ma come diavolo…?  
Non sapeva come Harry fosse riuscito a capire così tanto sulla sua persona, solo dai loro insensati incontri dell’ultimo mese. Ma. Ma eccolo lì. Perché Harry non aveva torto. Aveva… be’. Merda.  
Harry apparentemente era di gran lunga migliore di Louis al gioco impariamo-a-conoscerci. Cazzo.  
Aveva ricominciato a mordicchiarsi le labbra, praticamente staccandosele a morsi, non sapendo se la sua bocca volesse sorridere o sogghignare.  
Harry riusciva a leggerlo. Era un pensiero sconcertante.  
Senza età. Pensava che Louis fosse senza età.  
Gnaw, gnaw, gnaw.  
“Senza età,” aveva ripetuto Louis, appena troppo piano. Ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da Harry, che aveva alzato bruscamente la testa nel sentire la voce di Louis. “Pensi che sia senza età. Precisamente queste parole.”  
L’intero viso di Harry aveva preso fuoco. Ma non aveva ceduto. “Be’ – sì. Sì, lo penso.”  
Non aveva minimamente senso. Cosa avrà mai voluto dire?  
Louis aveva sentito un rombo attraverso lo stomaco.  
“Hai così tante belle parole in quella graziosa testolina,” aveva borbottato alla fine, incapace di formulare qualsiasi altra frase, incapace persino di pensarci, in realtà. Era rimasto a fissare Harry, in contemplazione. Difficile. “Tutti quei bei pensieri che marinano tra i tuoi adorabili ricci.”  
Harry aveva chinato di nuovo la testa, ma questa volta con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Nel momento in cui aveva alzato lo sguardo, il rossore si era ridotto, così come la palpabile tensione nel corpo di Louis.  
“A me piace tutta la musica,” Harry aveva detto. Una risposta ad una domanda che non era mai stata posta. Ma in qualche modo, non aveva infastidito Louis. Aveva ascoltato, morsicando l’interno della sua guancia. “Ci sono un sacco di cose geniali create in questi ultimi tempi. Bastille, Mason Jennings, Haim… Ma amo anche i classici. Se fossi una farfalla, Mick Jagger sarebbe le mie ali.”  
Louis aveva riso prima ancora di poter pensare di fermarsi, grugnendo addirittura dal naso come un fottuto maiale in una fattoria.  
“E chi è il vento sotto le tue ali?” aveva chiesto, tanto felice quanto divertito, le spalle distese.  
Harry l’aveva osservato con uno sguardo freddo, contraendo le labbra come se fosse ovvio. “Bette Midler. _Ovviamente_.”  
Erano scoppiati a ridere nello stesso istante, e Louis aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto soffocare la risata di Harry con la propria.  
Ed è… ed è stato così. Tutto il tempo. Tutto il breve tour era costituito da piccole conversazioni che Harry tirava fuori con ingenuità e Louis, in qualche modo, cedeva sempre. E, in qualche modo, Louis non se n’è pentito.  
Infine, dopo che Harry gli ha mostrato ogni sezione sorprendentemente ben organizzata, tutte le crepe sui muri, le polaroid autografate di Alex Turner appese alle pareti (che sembra proprio un coglione con la sigaretta penzolante tra le labbra, i capelli pieni di gel fino al cielo mentre mostra un pigro pollice in su) e gli ha indicato il punto dove il suo precedente collega, Benji, aveva vomitato dopo aver scoperto che i The Libertines si sarebbero riuniti per un nuovo concerto, entrano nel retrobottega. Harry sposta la tenda di perline di plastica che ondeggia, e va addosso a Louis che lo segue subito dopo. Gli sfiorano la pelle, come se fossero dei polpastrelli. Una sensazione piacevole, quella.  
“Allora, qui abbiamo il pezzo forte del tour di oggi,” Harry annuncia, seguito da una pausa ad effetto.  
Louis alza un sopracciglio, rifiutandosi di sorridere o sogghignare o lasciare che le sue labbra facciano qualsiasi cosa mentre guarda Harry che lo osserva di rimando, felice come una pasqua.  
“Qui… è dove faccio la pausa pranzo!” Harry lo rivela come se fosse Natale, alzando le braccia al cielo per festeggiare prima di gesticolare verso un traballante tavolo sistemato contro il muro.(È diventando gradualmente più ridicolo durante tutto il tour. È stranamente piacevole.) I poster di Bob Marley sono sparsi dappertutto, gli angoli strappati. Un altro giradischi è sistemato nell’angolo, vicino a un tavolo dove ci sono semi di chia, cracker ai cereali e un accendino. Sul pavimento si trova una lava lamp, scura e fredda. Una chitarra acustica è poggiata lì accanto, adesivi in procinto di staccarsi dalla superficie, un paio di simboli della pace incisi sul legno.  
Sì, Louis deve assolutamente portare Zayn qui domani. Adorerà questo posto.  
“Sinceramente non mi aspettavo che lavorassi in un posto del genere,” Louis riflette/medita, ma con ammirazione, lasciando che le dita accarezzino le ruvide corde della chitarra.  
“No?” Harry domanda, e lo chiede come se fosse colpito. Lieto, o qualcosa del genere, gli occhi dolci e le labbra socchiuse. Il collo appare liscio e pallido sotto la fioca illuminazione della stanza.  
“No, per niente. È una figata, cazzo, lo amo,” Louis sorride nell’incontrare lo sguardo di Harry, le parole sincere. “Amo tutto di questo posto.”  
Il sorriso di Harry si addolcisce. “Anche io.” Ma il tono è leggermente triste e Louis aggrotta un sopracciglio interrogativo.  
“Perché…?” comincia a chiedere, non sapendo neanche che parole usare, ma Harry sembra capire, offrendogli un piccolo sospiro, abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Ehm, be’, sì, allora. Il fatto è che probabilmente non potrò stare qui ancora per molto,” dice piano, le labbra tirate verso il basso.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso. “Cosa? Perché no?”  
Una piccola pausa persiste prima che Harry finalmente risponda, tirando su col naso, le mani che giocano con il bordo della felpa. “Be’. Non mi pagano così tanto e l’orario è irregolare. In realtà, dovrei cercare un posto con uno stipendio più alto o, tipo, sia migliore per il mio curriculum. Però. Non saprei. Mi piace davvero tanto qui. È l’unica cosa che ho che mi piace da morire.” Contrae le labbra, osservando il tavolo traballante. “Però potrei aiutare di più mamma e Gem se mi licenziassi. Quindi. Dovrò farlo, prima o poi. Ma non adesso, capisci?  
No, Louis non capisce. Gli sembra solo un mucchio di cazzate.  
“Harry,” prova a dire con delicatezza, ma la sua voce è già infiammata nel posare gli occhi decisi sulla figura del ragazzo. “A te piace questo lavoro. Smettila di cercare di salvare il mondo e, per favore, goditi quello che hai, okay? Non c’è niente di male nel divertirsi qualche volta, tenere qualcosa per te. Hai un lavoro, va bene? È più che sufficiente per uno della tua età, considerando che ti stai facendo il culo a scuola e hai il mondo ai tuoi piedi, il tutto nello stesso momento. Quindi dacci un taglio e non osare licenziarti, o mi toccherà trascinarti di nuovo qui per farti fare la ramanzina dal vecchio Sid.” Gesticola verso una foto particolarmente aggressiva di Sid Vicious mentre mangia voracemente un hot dog.  
A quello Harry sorride, alzando la testa per guardare Louis. “Grazie,” dice, con delicatezza. La vera antitesi di Sid Vicious che mangia un hot dog. “Mi piace quando parli… così.” Gesticola sgraziatamente a mezz’aria con una mano prima di portarla nuovamente a stringere il bordo della felpa. “È il modo in cui dici le cose. Mi fa sentire meglio, meno in colpa. Grazie.”  
Una dolorosa fitta si spande nello stomaco di Louis. E un’altra alla base della spina dorsale.  
“Be’. Sì. Voglio dire, certo.” Non sa cosa dire. La sua pelle sta prendendo fuoco. Così come il suo cervello. “Quindi, uhm.” La testa sta ronzando. Harry lo sta fissando con i suoi occhi enormi. Cazzo. “Che cosa mangi?” dice senza riflettere.  
La confusione domina ora i lineamenti del viso di Harry. “Eh?”  
“Che cosa mangi?” Louis ripete, gesticolando verso il tavolo, sentendosi un perfetto idiota. Ha assolutamente bisogno di cambiare argomento. Tutto ciò è quasi pericolosamente fuori dalla sua portata. “Quando pranzi qui? Descrivimi un pasto tipico di Harry Styles.”  
Distrazioni, per favore.  
“Oh,” Harry sbatte le palpebre, chiaramente preso alla sprovvista prima che la sua espressione muti in effettiva meditazione. È proprio un bravo ragazzo. Louis sente un calore propagarsi per tutto il petto. Un sentimento di riconoscenza – un altro avvenimento raro per lui. “Non saprei… mi piace molto il burro d’arachidi. E il sedano.”  
Che cazzo?  
“Hai appena scelto i cibi più schifosi possibili e immaginabili?” Louis domanda, vagamente inorridito.  
Riceve un sorriso in risposta. “E anche il formaggio. Amo il formaggio.”  
“Be’, va già meglio. Anche se non è del tutto adeguato per un pasto.”  
Il sorriso si allarga. “Ehm, solitamente mangio anche un sacco di spinaci. Un sacco di insalata. Involtini e cose così. Non saprei.”  
“Eeee non hai passato il test,” Louis conclude ad alta voce, non lasciando neanche finire al ragazzo di parlare, ma quel sorriso è ancora presente. “Dio, Harry. Non sei un cazzo di coniglio!” Stringe gli occhi con aria sospettosa. “Sei uno dei quei fanatici salutisti, vero?”  
“No, no, non direi,” Harry lo prende seriamente in considerazione. La bocca di Louis si contrae mentre Harry riflette sul concetto con tutta l’intensità di un filosofo greco. “Ma mi piace il cibo che mi fa star bene. Penso mi piacciano le cose semplici.”  
“Ovviamente.”  Suona più lusinghiero di quanto Louis intendesse. Ops.  
Ma Harry sorride, svegliandosi dai suoi profondi pensieri, e inclinando la testa come un cane. “E tu che mi dici? Qual è il piatto tipico di Louis Tomlinson?” Altre domande.  
Altre risposte. “Tutto ciò che sembri meravigliosamente malsano e che mi garantisca almeno tre anni in meno di vita,” Louis risponde senza un briciolo di esitazione, sorridendo. “Una situazione vincente per tutti. Cibo delizioso e una morte prematura. Ne prendo dieci, grazie.”  
E il sorriso di Harry svanisce.  
“Non dire queste cose,” dice piano. “Non è divertente.”  
Non era una battuta in realtà, ma Louis non lo dice.  
“Scusami,” dice invece, automaticamente, il sorriso che scivola via dal suo volto. “È stato… stupido da dire.”  
“Già,” Harry concorda, le sopracciglia corrucciate, le labbra in una linea stretta. Sta osservando Louis attentamente.  
“Scusami,” Louis ripete, ma questa volta la vergogna penetra attraverso i vestiti e viene assorbita dalla pelle.  
Passano alcuni secondi di silenzio prima che Harry apra la bocca di nuovo, la voce così delicata, l’espressione velata di tristezza. “Non è mia intenzione essere scortese o noioso. Posso stare al gioco e tutto il resto, ma…” Fa una pausa, riuscendo in qualche modo a fissare ancor più intensamente Louis, inchiodandolo contro il muro con i verdi proiettili del suo sguardo. “Per favore non dire cose del genere su di te, Louis.”  
“Non lo farò più,” si trova a promettere, rimproverato come si deve. Si sente un po’ in trappola, come se delle mani stessero premendo sulla sua gola.  
Non è abituato a questa… _serietà_. A questo interesse.  
Non gli piace. È troppo.  
Passano un paio di imbarazzanti minuti.  
Dopo che nessuno dei due ha spiccicato parola, i loro sguardi incastrati l’uno nell’altro, Harry finisce per girarsi in silenzio, conducendo Louis fuori dalla stanza e pertanto concludendo il tour.  
Louis sente uno strano vuoto nello stomaco mentre segue i passi irregolari di Harry.  
   
**  
   
Il resto della giornata è salvo, quanto meno.  
Dopo l’imbarazzante momento a seguito dell’osservazione poco felice di Louis, le cose diventano piuttosto silenziose tra loro mentre Harry torna al suo sgabello dietro la cassa e Louis si muove a disagio tra le file di vinili. Sporadicamente lancia un’occhiata nella sua direzione, ma perlopiù Harry si limita a leggere i suoi libri di testo, la matita che di tanto in tanto batte a tempo con qualsiasi canzone stia ascoltando. È piuttosto silenzioso, l’intera atmosfera completamente alterata, tanto che Louis ha appena preso la ferrea decisione di levarsi dal cazzo – quando la campanella sopra la porta suona e due clienti fanno il loro ingresso.  
Sono solo un paio di ragazzini che indossano Converse e magliette dei Nirvana, cercando di far crescere i loro peli e affrontando le fasi iniziali della ribellione adolescenziale. Louis non può trattenersi dal sorridere loro con affetto. Bei tempi.  
Ma loro, ovviamente, cercano di comprare della merda assoluta.  
“Sum 41,” Louis legge con sguardo assente, spiando con sfacciataggine alle loro spalle mentre sono in procinto di pagare il cd stretto nella mano di quello biondo. “Non farete mica sul serio. Quanti anni avete, undici? Non avete nessun rispetto per voi stessi?”  
Si voltano entrambi, colti di sorpresa e sbattendo le palpebre nello stesso momento in cui Harry alza la testa, la mano già tesa per prendere il cd. Una vaga ombra di shock è sparsa sui suoi lineamenti.  
Questo crea una sensazione stranamente soddisfatta in Louis. Shock è meglio di delusione. Essere fissati è meglio di essere ignorati.  
Quindi Louis continua, sentendo gli occhi di Harry su di lui.  
“Forza, ragazzini. Rimettiamo la spazzatura insieme alla spazzatura, sì?” Delicatamente ma con fermezza, toglie il cd dalle loro mani allentate e sorprese, i loro occhi spalancati nel continuare a fissare Louis a bocca aperta, senza parole. Piccoli cerbiatti. Louis sogghigna. “Avete mai sentito parlare di Iggy Pop?” domanda gentilmente.  
Deglutendo, entrambi i ragazzini scuotono la testa contemporaneamente.  
“Ah. Proprio quel che pensavo. Venite con me, giovani discepoli. Avete tanto da imparare,” dice, conducendoli gentilmente verso i vinili graffiati, incrociando per un attimo lo sguardo di Harry – pieno di risate trattenute miste a orrore allo stato puro.  
È fantastico, cazzo.  
Alla fine, i ragazzini se ne vanno, un album di Lou Reed ficcato sotto l’ascella (“Fighissimo, grazie amico!” avevano esclamato allegramente, e Louis si era sentito come Spiderman in quel momento), lasciando Louis a sorridere compiaciuto ad Harry, ancora seduto dietro il bancone. L’unica differenza è che ora le sue mani stanno coprendo i suoi occhi, il ghigno che lentamente gli trasforma il volto non appena la porta si chiude, una risata che lentamente si gonfia tra le sue labbra mentre scuote la testa, la pelle arrossata.  
Ogni imbarazzo residuo è presto dimenticato, e qualsiasi altra riserva Louis potesse avere sembra essere evaporata a seguito del tremito delle spalle di Harry. E, okay, sì – è leggermente sollevato del fatto che Harry sia divertito piuttosto che realmente incazzato.  
“Louis!” lo rimprovera tra una risata scioccata e l’altra, e finalmente rimuove le mani. Gli occhi sono immensi, i denti fuoriescono dalle labbra lucide e dalla bocca spalancata. “Non puoi parlare così ai clienti!” è una via di mezzo tra una ‘strigliata’ e ‘divertimento’.  
Louis si illumina come il sole del mattino, gonfiando appena il petto.  
“Perché diavolo non potrei farlo?” domanda con aria seria, ma la contrazione delle sue guance distrugge il suo tentativo di assumere un certo contegno. “Li stavo guidando verso il loro futuro. I ragazzini oggigiorno – lo sai. Hanno bisogno della guida dei loro saggi antenati.”  
A quello, Harry si morde le labbra (presumibilmente per trattenere una risata) mentre ripete in un tono vagamente soffocato, gli occhi decisamente brillanti per le risate trattenute, “Ti sei appena definito un ‘saggio antenato’?  
“Certo che sì.”  
C’è un singolo istante in cui si limitano a guardarsi attraverso il negozio – per poi scoppiare simultaneamente a ridere. Dev’essere il tema del giorno, Louis suppone.  
Dio, è davvero piacevole, comunque. Ridere, semplicemente? Così rilassati e genuini? È fottutamente piacevole ridere così. È passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui Louis ha riso istericamente con le lacrime agli occhi – stava cominciando a dubitare di poter piangere affatto.  
“Sei così insopportabile,” Harry ride, pieno di gioia, scuotendo la testa. Si asciuga le lacrime con la manica della sua felpa ed è così terribilmente adorabile e delicato.  
Louis è fiero, fiero, fiero. È riuscito a far ridere Harry è in quel modo. Fiero.  
“Sono così _saggio_ ,” lo corregge, compiaciuto di se stesso, ma la sua voce si incrina in una risata nel vedere l’espressione di Harry in risposta, e continuano a ridere fino a che non si sentono davvero esausti.  
È fottutamente incredibile.  
   
**  
   
È quasi buio. Il negozio chiuderà in un’ora.  
Il flusso di clienti è stato continuo (Louis ha, principalmente, cercato di tenere per sé i commenti sui loro acquisti, per il divertimento di Harry) e l’intera serata è stata una calma e pacifica situazione che quasi rasenta quella di un sogno. Con Louis che girovaga come se fosse il padrone del negozio, sentendosi alla fine abbastanza a suo agio da selezionare la musica da riprodurre, poggiando delicatamente l’ago sulla plastica nera mentre gira e gira ancora.  
Naturalmente fa indovinare ad Harry ogni artista che suona.  
Incredibilmente, Harry ne azzecca la maggior parte. Il che non è poi così sconvolgente, in realtà. Dato che lavora qui.  
Ad ogni modo, Louis si trova con riluttanza impressionato, sorridendo quasi con orgoglio al ragazzo quando indovina immediatamente “I Live For You” di George Harrison con tutta la sicurezza di un vero fan. Bravo ragazzo.  
“Bene, bene, bene, cucciolo insolente. Pare proprio che io mi stia innamorando,” lo punzecchia, i melodiosi accordi che riempiono il negozio ora in penombra, le luci che brillano un po’ arancioni, un po’ deboli. Le finestre oscurate mostrano allegri passanti e le luci dei fanali, dei lampioni. È intimo qui. Quasi. Harry sembra stanco, seduto sullo sgabello con occhi gonfi ma sereni, la felpa enorme che lo avvolge completamente. Non tocca i libri da un’ora, la penna tappata e dimenticata che giace sul tavolo mentre Harry guarda Louis con un sorriso perenne.  
A quelle parole, il viso di Harry sbianca, solo per un istante. Ma è abbastanza per Louis per distogliere velocemente lo sguardo, sentendo le viscere contorcersi spiacevolmente, cercando di focalizzarsi sul suono della voce di George Harrison e ignorando l’amara delusione di un tentativo di tenerezza fallito. Quando si arrischia a guardarlo di nuovo, però, Harry sta fissando le sue gambe con un sorriso che aleggia sulle labbra, l’espressione simile a una piuma fluttuante.  
Harry è come una specie di piuma in generale. Delicato e grazioso. Che ti solletica le guance.  
Louis è stanco. È tardi.  
“Forse è meglio che vada,” dice, raccogliendo la giacca dal pavimento, vicino alla lampada gialla. Si schiarisce la gola, provando ad apparire imperturbabile e disinvolto e naturale. Provandoci troppo, probabilmente. Merda.  
La testa di Harry si alza di scatto. “Di già?” gli chiede, deluso. Osserva i movimenti di Louis con una ruga tra le sopracciglia, le spalle che si abbassano leggermente. È così esausto. È così adorabile. Dio.  
“Be’, sì, Harry. È tardi. E comunque tra un po’ devi chiudere, no? Tra l’altro, dovrei tornare a casa prima di addormentarmi in mezzo alla strada.” Fa un mezzo sorriso, infilandosi la giacca. La sente ruvida e fastidiosa. Sigh.  
A quello, Harry inclina la testa, quieto e incuriosito, le dita che giocano con gli angoli del suo libro. Lo sguardo si alterna dal libro a Louis, e viceversa.  
“Ma esattamente dove _vivi_?”  
Louis si irrigidisce. Ah. Non è un buon argomento.  
Finge un sorriso. “In questo momento non ho una casa mia,” dice con leggerezza. Il che non è una bugia. Suona meglio di ‘sono una specie di barbone’, almeno.  
“Oh,’ è tutto quello che Harry dice, e lascia cadere l’argomento.  
Il silenzio si trascina abbastanza perché Louis lo prenda come un segnale, quindi è in procinto di aprire la bocca per salutare, facendo un passo in direzione del bancone, quando Harry alza nuovamente la testa, il familiare rossore che fa capolino sulle guance.  
“Assolutamente, sì, se sei stanco vai pure,” dice, alzando le spalle con un sorriso timido. “O, tipo, potresti rimanere. Forse? Se vuoi. Non so. Come hai detto, stiamo per chiudere e… è solo che è noioso qui la sera perché non viene quasi più nessuno a quest’ora e io mi stufo e-”  
“E sono un’eccellente compagnia, Harry, puoi dirlo,” Louis scherza, nonostante la piccola fitta al petto. “Non riesci a fare a meno di me, vuoi che rimanga, eccetera eccetera, lo capisco. Non devi giustificarti. Risparmiami le tue futili scuse.” Tiene una mano alzata, sogghignando nel vedere Harry arrossire e alzare gli occhi al cielo, chiudendo il libro con un tonfo.  
“Mi sa che mi hai beccato,” Harry dice ironicamente, gli occhi stanchi e indifferenti. “Che serie di sfortunati eventi.”  
“Va bene, Lemony Snicket. Non c’è bisogno di avere questo atteggiamento.”  
“È atteggiamento? O ossessione?” Harry domanda seriamente.  
Louis non ha la più pallida idea di che cazzo stia dicendo. “Che-?” domanda, sbattendo le palpebre come un pollo, ma Harry esplode in una risata da far tremare i muri.  
“ _Obsession_ è un profumo,” spiega, quanto più Louis appare completamente sconcertato. “C’era questa pubblicità davvero bizzarra, negli anni ottanta. Sì, credo fosse negli anni ottanta. Dovresti vederla. È ridicola. Sono sempre tipo, ‘è ‘bianco’, o è ossessione?’ Ed è divertente.”  
Dio. Il modo in cui questo ragazzino spiega le cose potrebbe letteralmente rendere qualsiasi cosa _non_ divertente.  
(E poi, come cazzo fa Harry a conoscere le pubblicità degli anni _ottanta_? Dei _profumi_ , per giunta??)  
“Sì, è troppo divertente,” Louis non può fare a meno di rimanere impassibile in risposta, il volto serio. “Mi sto sganasciando dalle risate in questo momento.”  
Harry ride, per lo più tra se e se. “Taci!” Sta scuotendo la testa, leggermente imbarazzato ma stranamente compiaciuto.  
Quindi Louis abbassa il tono della voce e lo rende il più monotono possibile. “Non posso – Non quando mi sto sganasciando così tanto.”  
Il che fa effettivamente sganasciare Harry dalle risate. “Sei tremendo!” si lamenta, battendo le mani come una foca mentre ride, ed è così carino e allegro e brillante come le paillette. Forse Harry è davvero un glitter vivente. Non così insolito, dopotutto…  
“Sono tremendo?” Louis domanda, il volto ancora serio. “O sono ossessione?” Questa volta ride da solo. (Cosa può dire? È troppo geniale.)  
“Ossess- _ivo_ , più che altro,” Harry mormora, ma è affettuoso e sorridente.  
Alle parole, qualcosa di caldo si fa pericolosamente strada nel centro del petto di Louis, e forse è la foschia notturna o la stanchezza nelle sue ossa che lo porta a rispondere molto semplicemente, molto direttamente e senza riflettere.  
“Con te? Forse,” ammette tranquillamente, non preoccupandosi neanche di adottare un’espressione finta o un accurato movimento dei capelli. È solo naturale. È tardi. “Però ritengo responsabile quel sorriso e l’inflessibile gentilezza che ci nascondi dietro.” Non sa da dove gli vengano queste parole. Forse da un libro, o qualcosa del genere. Non sa come la sua bocca abbia potuto formarle. “E quel tuo piccolo senso dell’umorismo. E il tuo cervellino intelligente con le tue piccole e belle parole. Le tue graziose mani e quella _risata_ , dio. Un sacco di cose, Harry Styles.” Parla senza un briciolo di autocoscienza, e solo dopo aver finito il suo imbarazzantissimo monologo, realizza quello che ha appena lasciato uscire dalle sue labbra.  
Cazzo. Merda. Porca puttana.  
È stato… Sdolcinato. E aggressivamente, sconvenientemente affettuoso. E, nel complesso, troppo eccessivo.  
Dio. Vuole nascondersi sotto un tombino. Forse diventare una tartaruga ninja. Passare il tempo a mangiare pizza, combattere il crimine e nascondersi da Harry Styles e dalla società. Dio. Probabilmente sta arrossendo. Deve decisamente trovare un tombino.  
Per cercare di evitare che la pelle gli si stacchi, Louis sorride, sperando che quello strano segno di improvvisa timidezza stia ben lontano dalle sue labbra e si nasconda in un qualche posto lontano, dove nessuno può trovarlo.  
Ad ogni modo.  
Harry sembra altrettanto timido, il suo labbro inferiore catturato tra una fila di denti bianchi. Sta avendo problemi a mantenere il contatto visivo con Louis (che va bene, ad essere onesti, gli occhi sono sopravvalutati e Louis preferirebbe di gran lunga ispezionare la moquette in questo momento) e sta portando nervosamente i capelli dietro le orecchie, la fossetta stranamente pronunciata e in ombra.  
“Non sono… quelle cose,” balbetta, arrossendo terribilmente, e la sua voce si è ridotta ai minimi termini. Sembra quasi sopraffatto. Stranamente, questo rilassa Louis un pochino. “Decisamente non il ‘tipo inflessibile’ o qualsiasi cosa tu abbia detto.” Ride per un attimo in modo consapevole, e non alza lo sguardo che è fermamente puntato sulla cassa. Ma c’è…  
C’è quasi certamente una curiosità nascosta nella linea delle sue spalle. E le sue orecchie, Louis può giurare, sono drizzate come quelle di un cane, ed è abbastanza perché Louis insista, ancora una volta senza apparente motivo.  
“Per me, lo sei,” replica Louis, fissando con ostinazione il profilo di Harry. “Mi hai mostrato più immeritata gentilezza tu in un mese rispetto a quanta ne abbia mai ricevuto in tutta la mia vita fino ad ora, e questo la dice lunga. Per me, almeno. Non sono buono, Harry. E nonostante questo, mi ricambi sempre con la tua gentilezza.” Fa spallucce alzando le mani prima di lasciarle ricadere, sbattendo contro le cosce. “A me sembra inflessibile gentilezza.”  
Dio.  
Deve essere uscito fuori di testa. Che cazzo sta dicendo? Le parole escono facilmente, però, probabilmente a causa della stanchezza e del rilassamento della mascella. Probabilmente anche a causa del modo in cui Harry sbatte gli occhi, che ora fissano Louis in maniera schiva e terribile che graffia il retro delle sue palpebre.  
C’è un attimo di silenzio, intervallato dal fitto battito del cuore di Louis, prima che Harry finalmente parli.  
“A volte alludi a cose che mi rendono triste,” dice lentamente, così piano da poter essere scambiato per un fruscio di carta. “Tipo, cose che vorrei poter cambiare per te.”  
E improvvisamente l’atmosfera si fa stranamente più pesante, in un modo che Louis non aveva previsto, l’attenzione ora focalizzata su di sé. Una parte di Louis vorrebbe indirizzare la conversazione altrove. Immediatamente.  
Ma invece ascolta, tutti i peli delle sue braccia sull’attenti, inarcandosi per ascoltare perché è umano ed è curioso e non è abituato a niente di tutto questo, non sa cosa aspettarsi.  
Quasi gli piace l’imprevedibilità che Harry porta con sé.  
“Ho capito che sei una persona molto riservata,” Harry continua, dolce e lento e presente. Sta osservando Louis così attentamente, come se fosse fragile, fatto di vetro delicato. “E non so quasi niente sulla tua vita, nonostante abbia sentito un bel po’ su di te da altre persone. Solo per caso, tipo,” aggiunge in fretta, probabilmente dopo aver visto sbiancare il volto di Louis. “Ma, il fatto è, ho capito che hai un sacco di… cose, in te. E cose che non vuoi condividere. E mi sta bene. Più che bene. Lo rispetto, okay? Però delle volte questo mi rende comunque triste.”  
“Triste?” Louis ripete, stupidamente. “Perché ti rende triste?”  
“Mi rende triste il fatto che il mondo non sia mai stato come meritavi che fosse.”  
La frase suona come una debole esplosione, un tuono leggero e Louis non ha la più pallida idea di cosa stia facendo la sua faccia o che cosa significhi il battere incessante del suo cuore.  
È combattuto, comunque. È combattuto tra il concordare con Harry – perché, no, il mondo non è stato di certo fantastico per lui, non lo è mai stato e non lo è tuttora – ma poi pensa ad Harry e a come spenda così tante energie e pensieri e attenzioni nel prendersi cura di sua mamma e sua sorella, il tutto mentre colleziona piccole e innocue informazioni su Louis tanto per, e ride alle sue battute tanto per, ed è come una piccola ape che vola di fiore in fiore, trasportando la dolcezza con sé.  
E poi ripensa a se stesso, che esce dalla vita della propria famiglia all’età di sedici anni perché voleva ‘divertirsi’ e la sua famiglia non era abbastanza ‘divertente’.  
Si sente ribollire di cocente vergogna al ricordo e lo scaccia via duramente, sentendo ancora l’umidità dell’aria della notte in cui se n’è andato. Sentendo ancora l’irregolare frinire delle cicale e vedendo le crepe del pavimento sotto i suoi piedi mentre lo trascinavano lontano, lontano, lontano. Sentendo la borsa sbattere sulla sua spalla.  
No.  
Louis è sempre stato un vero pezzo di merda e il mondo gli ha dato più di quanto meritasse, sul serio. Il caso vuole che abbia mandato tutto a puttane perché una sana e completa distruzione è ciò che lo diverte morbosamente. Dopotutto, è un cattivo della Disney, pensa aspramente.  
“Be’, hai ragione per metà, giovane cucciolo insolente,” dice dolcemente, utilizzando un tono cauto e osservandolo negli occhi. Ma è come se le sue pupille stessero tremando e non riesce a smettere di deglutire. “Il mondo non era come lo meritassi – meritavo molto peggio.” Lo dice in modo categorico, perché non è autocommiserazione e non vuole sentire discussioni. È un fatto e basta. Si può prendere la colpa per questo. “Sono un bastardo, Harry. Tutto quel che sono, me lo sono procurato da solo, te lo posso assicurare.”  
“Non sei un bastardo,” Harry protesta fermamente, ma il tono è delicato. “Smettila di dire cose come quella continuamente-”  
“Credimi,” Louis lo interrompe, alzando una mano, le labbra strette in una linea sottile. “Non mi conosci, ragazzino. Per niente. Non sono buono, va bene? Non come te. Quello che dicono su di me… Ad essere onesti, probabilmente dovresti cominciare ad ascoltarli. Ascoltali e basta. Anche se non è vero, è vero, sai?” Deglutisce qualcosa di pesante e grumoso, perfettamente consapevole dell’attenzione indesiderata che si sta tirando addosso. Non dovrebbe dirlo. Non dovrebbe. Liam lo ucciderà. Non può dirlo. Questo potrebbe mandare a puttane tutto – per Liam, per _Louis_.  
Ma lo fa comunque.  
“Se vogliamo essere onesti, Harry,” dice tranquillamente, sincero, e la sua voce sembra così alta nel silenzio della stanza, la musica solo un sottofondo. “Non dovresti più perdere tempo con me. Non dovresti più parlarmi o guardarmi o… o ridere con quella tua buffa risata.” Deglutisce, di colpo inspiegabilmente triste. “Non dovresti, davvero.”  
“Ma io lo voglio fare,” Harry dice con sincerità, non lasciando spazio ad aria, respiri e pensieri.  
L’aria si fa pesante.  
Louis deglutisce.  
“Non sono buono,” prova di nuovo, ma la razionalità sta abbandonando il suo corpo, rimpiazzata invece da qualcosa di caldo e pulsante – qualcosa che sembra rosso e magnifico e potente, che gli blocca le vie respiratorie.  
“Louis, Louis – ti prego,” Harry dice, alzando entrambe le mani mentre Louis annaspa alla ricerca di parole, di ogni scusa che faccia arrivare il messaggio senza in realtà proferirlo ad alta voce. “Posso dirti una cosa?”  
Louis si morde con forza le labbra, annuendo una sola volta. Okay. Sta ascoltando.  
L’intera espressione di Harry si ammorbidisce in un sorriso. “Grazie,” dice, appena divertito ma perlopiù addolcito, e Louis sente _già_ come se stesse scivolando sotto la superficie. “Allora, uhm. Sono sicuro che tu abbia notato che non ho molti amici,” comincia, e il suo sorriso svanisce mentre abbassa lo sguardo sul bancone e comincia a battere delicatamente le dita sul legno.  
Louis annuisce, ma Harry ha già ricominciato a parlare.  
“Suppongo che, uhm, io non vada d’accordo con molte persone,” continua piano. Le dita si fermano. “Tipo, non mi interessano granché? Più o meno? Nel senso, mi interessano! Ovvio che sì! Però, tipo, non lego con loro. Mai. Non capiscono le mie battute, non pensano che io sia divertente e… non pensano che sia ‘insolente’ o quel che è. Pensano che io sia strano, o qualcosa del genere. Non mi ascoltano davvero. O non mi vedono, tipo? Sembra un po’ banale, ma.” Alza le spalle, grattandosi la nuca, gli occhi ancora puntati sul bancone. “Ma il modo in cui _tu_ mi tratti è diverso.”  
Gli occhi di Harry lo trovano. Louis inspira bruscamente attraverso il naso, serrando i pugni fino a sentire dolore.  
“Tutti pensano che io sia noioso e anche io delle volte penso di esserlo… ma tu mi fai sentire come se non lo fossi. Non mi piacciono le cose che piacciono a tutti, e non dico le cose che tutti dicono, e non sono ‘normale’ o ‘convenzionale’ tutto il tempo e…” Si interrompe, sembrando un po’ nel panico, mordendosi le labbra e arrossendo. Louis ascolta, catturato in un posto molto alto, sentendosi come se stesse sospeso. Non osa muoversi mentre aspetta che Harry continui, sentendo tutto improvvisamente molto precario. “Non mi sono mai trovato a mio agio con nessuno fino ad ora, non in modo sincero. Sono tutti uguali, Louis. E io, in qualche modo, sono diverso, pare. Ma è semplice con te. Non è mai stato semplice prima. Mi piace che sia semplice. Tu mi piaci. Nel poco tempo in cui ti ho conosciuto, sei stato più un vero amico tu che alcuni dei migliori amici che ho avuto per anni.” È estremamente _rosa_ ora, la voce sta vacillando, ma non distoglie lo sguardo da Louis, inchiodandolo con il proprio. “Probabilmente è davvero patetico. E, non so, forse io lo sono? Non mi interessa molto.” Alza le spalle prima di continuare. “Ma, suppongo, tipo… Sembra tutto così noioso e… distante, in qualche modo? Sembra tutto così lontano da me. E, in qualche modo, quando sei con me, tutto si fa meno noioso. Quindi. Non voglio davvero smettere di parlare con te. Perché sei l’unica persona che mi fa venire voglia di essere me stesso senza sentirmi come se stessi facendo qualcosa di sbagliato.” È ormai completamente arrossito da capo a piedi, gli occhi lucidi e spalancati, e se Louis lo toccasse, probabilmente scomparirebbe.  
Ma a Louis non gliene frega proprio un cazzo in questo momento perché deve concentrarsi sugli ultimi rimasugli di auto-conservazione dentro di sé.  
Mai nella sua vita ha sentito una così forte impennata di due emozioni opposte: straziante vergogna e pura, fottuta attrazione.  
Cristo, amico. Merda.  
Può a malapena far scorrere l’ossigeno nei suoi polmoni aridi, privati-del-fumo e ancora-probabilmente-in-post-sbornia, ed eccolo qui, cercando di metabolizzare il fatto che questo piccolo My Little Pony, seduto dritto di fronte a sé come un fottuto principe, gli abbia appena detto le parole più… toccanti, commoventi e sorprendenti che Louis abbia mai sentito dire da un altro essere umano. E a _lui_ , per di più.  
A Harry _piace_ stare con Louis.  
Harry ha detto che Louis lo fa sentire meno noioso.  
Harry ha detto che sono tutti uguali. Ma Louis è diverso.  
Solo ripetere le parole nella sua testa gli fa venire le vertigini, accompagnate da un rapido barlume di elettricità nel suo stomaco che sembra quasi incredibilmente sgradevole.  
Louis non è una persona sentimentale. Neanche un po’, sfortunatamente. Ma pensa che, se davvero ha un cuore… allora queste saranno le sole parole che probabilmente riuscirà mai a trovare. Non gli piace usare la parola ‘toccato’ (a meno che non si riferisca a cazzi e culi, grazie) ma, okay, bene – il mondo ha vinto.  
Louis Tomlinson è toccato. È commosso nel modo più genuino e intenso in cui un essere umano potrebbe esserlo.  
Potrebbe aver bisogno di trovare nuovamente quel tombino.  
“Louis?” Harry domanda timidamente, osservandolo come un falco, gli occhi speranzosi. Sta cercando di misurare la sua reazione e Louis può solo immaginare come sia la sua faccia in questo momento. Probabilmente comatosa.  
“Harry,” è tutto quello che riesce a dire, e la sua voce si incrina nella seconda sillaba, il che è incredibilmente imbarazzante. Si acciglia, incapace di fermarsi, serrando la bocca e affondando le unghie nei palmi. Riesce comunque ancora a percepire gli occhi di Harry, quindi si impone di ricambiare lo sguardo, e di far scomparire le vertigini e il sangue che sta fluendo in tutte le direzioni sbagliate.  
Liam. Deve pensare a Liam. Questo non è… Questo è tutto per Liam.  
Concentrati, Tomlinson. Prendi in mano la situazione, cazzo.  
Ma la parte razionale del suo cervello sembra solo rumore bianco.  
“Lo apprezzo davvero tanto. Quello che hai detto. Grazie,” riesce a dire in modo burbero, rapido, e la sua testa gli sta urlando di smetterla, di ritirarsi perché questo sta andando in una terribile, terribile direzione e ha bisogno di tornare all’appartamento di Liam e riferire i dettagli di questa cazzo di giornata. Perché questo è tutto un fottuto gioco e basta. “Nessuno ha mai… Questo è…” si interrompe, trasalendo contro le urla nella sua testa, contro sé stesso, in realtà.  
Ma Harry appare sollevato, e il silenzio si prolunga tra loro solo per un attimo prima che riprenda nuovamente l’argomento di conversazione, la voce sempre così roca e delicata.  
“Volevo solo fartelo sapere,” dice con un sorriso. “Quindi, per favore, smettila di cercare di sbarazzarti di me quando sei stato tu il primo a stalkerarmi.” È scherzoso ed è detto con un sorriso storto e occhi maligni e Louis potrebbe ridere di sollievo in questo momento se non fosse così schiacciato dall’ansia e da un sacco di sconosciute e potenti… _emozioni_.  
“Rimango,” è tutto quello che riesce a dire, la voce ancora un po’ strana. “Fino all’orario di chiusura,” aggiunge. Ma significa molto più di quello, ed è dimostrato dal modo in cui piccole scintille di agitazione cominciano a depositarsi sugli occhi di Harry.  
Si illumina, il sorriso che si forma piano, gli occhi ancora stanchi e affettuosi. “Yayyy,” ostenta scherzosamente, lanciando mini pugni in aria mentre osserva Louis farsi strada per raggiungerlo dietro il bancone. Continua a osservarlo quando le sue mani tornano sul suo grembo, continua a osservarlo, intensamente, mentre Louis si mette al suo fianco, spalla contro spalla. Osserva mentre Louis fa scorrere una mano cauta e leggermente incerta sulla copertina lucida del libro, e osserva mentre Louis cerca di tornare alla realtà, cerca di riprendere un po’ di fiato perché si sente come se ne avesse perso per strada.  
Osserva semplicemente Louis, e Louis sente il calore del suo corpo, anche se è solo tutto nella sua testa.  
“Non hai studiato tanto oggi,” commenta, guardando il libro chiuso ed evitando gli occhi allegri di Harry che sono molto più vicini ora. Non batte ciglio.  
Harry fa spallucce. “Preferisco le tue parole a quelle di…” lancia un’occhiata al libro. “… Howard Belville.” Sorride graziosamente. “Inoltre, non è un problema. Posso sempre recuperare dopo.”  
“Già.” Dice Louis, ignorando il groppo in gola. “Puoi sempre recuperare dopo.”  
Condividono un sorriso (quello di Harry è deciso e meraviglioso, mentre quello di Louis è incerto, fragile) e Louis è vagamente cosciente del fatto che il suo telefono stia vibrando nella sua tasca posteriore, ma in qualche modo non sembra avere importanza.  
Non quando Harry poggia il mento sulla sua mano, sbattendo le palpebre in direzione di Louis con lente ciglia da giraffa. Non quando Louis sorride un po’ più saldamente, punzecchiando dolcemente il fianco di Harry con il gomito. Non quando è rimasta solo una manciata di minuti prima che il loro tempo insieme sia finito, e non quando sembra tutto così travolgente e bizzarro, completamente fuori dal regno di Louis.  
Non gli importa di niente, davvero. Quindi si limita ad avvicinarsi un po’ di più e sorridere quando Harry comincia deliberatamente a canticchiare ‘Apple Scruffs’, gli occhi che non vedono nient’altro se non Louis.  
   
**  
   
Hanno chiuso con successo il negozio (be’, Harry l’ha chiuso – Louis l’ha osservato da lontano, sfregandosi gli occhi stanchi e sbadigliando sotto la luna piena, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro con impazienza) e la notte è limpida e frizzante, piena di stelle appena visibili.  
A Louis sembra semplicemente normale accompagnare Harry alla fermata dell’autobus, aspettarlo con lui. Normale, sapete? Quindi eccoli qui ora, camminando attraverso le strade in ombra e fiocamente illuminate, le spalle che si sfiorano, Louis che porta la borsa di Harry.  
Che è incredibilmente pesante, cazzo.  
E Louis… be’. Ha bisogno di chiedere qualcosa ad Harry. Qualcosa di importante.  
“Quindi, uh. Ho una domanda veloce per te,” Louis tossisce, con tutta l’aria di un goffo adolescente, che è vagamente terrificante ma alla fine solo snervante.  
Harry, cogliendo già il cambio di atmosfera, alza un sopracciglio e lancia un’occhiata a Louis di traverso, il sorriso che tocca le sue guance. Ma rallenta il passo mentre cammina, la testa piegata appena per ascoltare, e… E Louis deglutisce, improvvisamente conscio del sudore che ha cominciato a prudere sul palmo delle sue mani.  
Okay.  
“Hai saputo del Gala di Beneficenza dei Payne-Malik? Quello che ci sarà la settimana prossima?”  
Espira. Ecco. Il piano è in azione.  
“Uhm,” Harry comincia, facendo spallucce. “Credo di sì? Ho sentito parlare di una specie di ballo. Una festa, o quel che è. Qualcosa di simile.” Louis non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere, e Harry arrossisce appena ma in qualche modo riesce anche a rilassarsi, sorridendo a proprio agio. “In realtà un paio di persone mi hanno chiesto di andarci.”  
E il sorriso di Louis si gela.  
Cosa?  
Un _paio di persone_ gli hanno chiesto di andarci? _Di già_?  
“Oh,” Louis dice, più piatto di quanto intendesse, e se i suoi passi hanno vacillato, nessuno deve saperlo. Ma una strana sensazione lo coglie impreparato. È sgradevole. Abbastanza sgradevole da forzarlo a interrompere il contatto visivo, la mandibola che schiocca mentre guarda avanti, la pelle che tira contro le ossa. Davvero sgradevole.  
Qualcuno è arrivato prima di lui?  
Arrossisce al pensiero.  
“Non importa, allora.” La sua voce suona strana.  
“No, no,” Harry dice di corsa, ma Louis non lo sta guardando, non ancora. “No, non devo, tipo, andarci con qualcuno. Ho detto loro che potrei andarci. Ma, tipo, separatamente. Da solo. Tipo, per i fatti miei. Guidando e cose così.”  
Le parole addolciscono l’aria fredda che si è formata all’improvviso, ed è abbastanza per portare Louis ad incrociare nuovamente il suo sguardo per un attimo, un debole sorriso che aleggia sui suoi lineamenti. “Guidando e cose così?” lo prende in giro, e fa sì che Harry si morda la guancia quando sorride, distogliendo lo sguardo timidamente.  
È così timido. Se Harry fosse uno dei nani di Biancaneve, sarebbe Mammolo.  
Louis sarebbe Brontolo.  
“Be’, sì,” dice Harry. “O a piedi. O in bicicletta.”  
“O saltellando?” Louis offre. “Perché no, insomma?”  
Harry ridacchia, le guance color pesca. Una crostata di pesche. “O volteggiando?”  
“Correndo?”  
“Passeggiando?”  
“Zigzagando?”  
“Cadendo?”  
“‘Cadendo’?” Louis ripete, incredulo, fermandosi sui suoi passi. “Che stronzata. Cadere non è un modo per arrivare da un posto all’altro, Harry.”  
“Certo che lo è!” Harry protesta, fermandosi anche lui, ma non approfondisce, si limita a stare nella foschia argentea e arancione sotto il cielo.  
“Okay, come vuoi tu, comunque,” Louis lo ignora, rifiutandosi di ridere, rifiutandosi di impigliarsi in un argomento così totalmente irrilevante. Dio, questo ragazzino lo rende stupido. “Il punto è – non sai se verrai o meno, allora?”  
Harry rimane in silenzio, offrendo un’alzata di spalle. Si osserva i piedi mentre riprende a camminare, le punte che calciano i sassolini e un paio di sporadiche foglie cadute. “Non lo so. Nel senso… Non vado matto per le feste. È un po’ imbarazzante… non so mai cosa fare con le mie mani.”  
A quello, Louis non riesce a trattenersi dal sorridere, percependo le rughine che ammorbidiscono il duro contorno dei suoi occhi.  
Che dio lo benedica.  
Come se fosse una reazione automatica, smette nuovamente di camminare, alzando le proprie mani con i palmi rivolti verso Harry mentre sogghigna, facendogli un occhiolino.  
Harry si ferma nuovamente, confuso.  
Si guardano negli occhi, Harry _totalmente_ confuso, Louis con un sorrisetto compiaciuto, le mani ancora a mezz’aria.  
“Batti, batti le manine, che arriva papà,” Louis comincia cantando con disinvoltura con un sorriso sfacciato, come se questa fosse una normale sequenza di eventi.  
È abbastanza per far scivolare Harry in un attacco sbigottito di risa, gli occhi che _brillano_ in maniera positiva, prima che quasi istantaneamente batta le sue mani contro quelle di Louis, rispondendo al gioco senza un secondo di esitazione. “Porterà le caramelle e Louis le mangerà,” ridacchia in risposta, il volto acceso.  
Louis sorride, più dolcemente del solito, i loro battimani che separano le particelle d’aria tra loro.  
“Hai visto, cucciolo? Adesso _devi_ venire al Gala. Un buon gioco di Batti le Manine risolve qualsiasi ansia da mani, non hai più scuse.”  
Harry ride di nuovo. Di nuovo, di nuovo, di nuovo. Sempre. “Questo è vero,” gli concede, mentre lasciano cadere le loro mani. “Non so perché non ci abbia mai pensato prima.” Il sorriso si rilassa prima che lanci un’occhiata a Louis, le ciglia che nascondono l’intensità del suo sguardo. “Pensavo stessi per dire qualcosa di volgare,” commenta dolcemente, quasi in una ulteriore riflessione. “Sulla questione delle mani. Non mi aspettavo Batti le Manine.”  
E. Huh.  
Non ha tutti i torti.  
Ecco Harry, che si lamenta di non voler andare alla festa perché non saprebbe cosa fare con le sue _mani_ , ed ecco Louis – che gioca a Batti le Manine invece di insinuare che Harry potrebbe, abbastanza facilmente, trovare modi per tenerle occupate.  
Maledizione. Sta perdendo il suo tocco.  
Ma ripropone il suo sorriso studiato, mantenendo la frustrazione lontana dalla sua bocca. “Ah, sì, be’,” dice invece, portando le mani dietro la schiena. “Nessuno ha mai detto che Batti le Manine non sia un gioco sensuale.”  
Il sorriso di Harry si allarga.  
“Ah, e tanto per la cronaca,” Louis continua in modo casuale, dopo un paio di tranquilli attimi di silenzio dove hanno ricominciato a camminare, la notte interrotta solamente dal rumore dei loro passi. “Io sarò lì. E giuro solennemente-”  
“Di non avere buone intenzioni?” propone Harry, al che Louis gli tira una gomitata in maniera scherzosa.  
“Che…” continua, più forte, e percepisce il sorriso di Harry, “– che sarò sempre disponibile per tenere occupate le tue mani.”  
Ecco. Tommo è tornato.  
Harry arrossisce immediatamente, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
“Piccolo insolente, perché stai arrossendo?” Louis domanda innocentemente, prendendo nota e sentendosi compiaciuto. “Stavo solo parlando delle filastrocche con le mani. Non lasciare che la tua graziosa e riccia testolina pensi a queste cose maliziose, topolino!”  
“Graziosa?” Harry domanda, ruotando la testa. Appare delicato e… sembra uno dei sette nani. Che carino.  
“Topolino,” Louis lo corregge, e sorridono nello stesso momento. “Un cucciolo di topolino molto grazioso. Con un bel caratterino,” fa ammenda.  
Harry sorride raggiante, intenso abbastanza da illuminare le strade, così Louis allunga una mano per accarezzargli i capelli, lasciando che le dita si aggroviglino affettuosamente tra i ricci mentre Harry sorride maggiormente. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa – ma poi improvvisamente sentono il basso rombo di un motore, accompagnato dalla luce accecante dei fari, ed entrambi sussultano, osservando il bus scoppiettare fino alla fermata, i freni che cigolano.  
La porta si apre senza tante cerimonie e Louis fa un passo indietro da Harry istintivamente, lasciando scivolare una mano nella tasca della giacca, offrendo un piccolo saluto con l’altra.  
“Ciao, ciao,” Louis sorride, ma Harry non si muove.  
“Buonanotte, Louis,” dice piano, sorridendo, dopo solo un momento. “Scrivimi, okay?” aggiunge, a voce ancora più bassa.  
Louis sta annuendo ancor prima di realizzarlo pienamente. “Ovvio,” risponde semplicemente. “Sarà un memorabile primo messaggio, te lo prometto. Non ti pentirai di avermi dato il tuo numero. Per nulla. Ti piaceranno senz’altro le enormi fotografie della mia collezione di sassi.”  
Più risate, più sorrisi, più stelle.  
“Ci vediamo domani? Hai intenzione di portare il tuo amico al negozio?” Harry domanda, e non si è ancora mosso, il motore del bus che romba con impazienza.  
“Yep. Saremo lì,” promette. “A domani, caro Harry?”  
Un altro splendente sorriso. Harry annuisce. “A domani, dolce Louis,” ridacchia con leggerezza, lanciando un ridicolo bacio nell’aria prima di voltarsi e salire sul bus, tutto gambe lunghe e inaspettata delicatezza.  
Ovviamente, Louis dà spettacolo per acchiappare il bacio, dà spettacolo per infilarselo nei pantaloni come il dannato bambino che è, ma fa scoppiare Harry in una delle sue risate fragorose mentre lo saluta attraverso il finestrino sporco, premendo quasi il naso contro il vetro mentre il bus si allontana.  
Louis lo guarda rimpicciolirsi mentre percorre la via, guarda i piccoli fari rossi scomparire dietro l’angolo. Guarda finché non si è ormai allontanato e Louis è rimasto con i rimasugli del suo sorriso, in piedi in mezzo alla strada senza la più pallida idea di dove andare a dormire per la notte.  
Forse da Anthony?  
Eh, quel che è.  
Non gli importa. Troverà una soluzione.  
Con un ultimo persistente sorriso, gira sui tacchi, tenendo il suo iPod nella tasca mentre ascolta, invece, l’eco della voce di Harry nella sua mente.

   
   
   
   
   
   
  
 

**Note di traduzione** **:**  
\- _Sassy plum_ l'ho tradotto come 'piccolo insolente', perché davvero, non sapevo come potesse suonare _prugna insolente_. Era orrendo. Vi prego.  
\- _Sassper the Friendly Ghost_ è diventato 'Casper il Fantasma Insolente'.  
\- **Sasspup** è il mio cruccio. Louis da questo momento glielo affibbia ogni tre per due, è un mix tra _sassy_ e _pup_. Sono stata molto indecisa fino alla fine se lasciarlo in originale o tradurlo, ma effettivamente poi in italiano non avrebbe avuto senso. Ho optato per _Cucciolo insolente_ , anche se delle volte - anche nei capitoli successivi - ho lasciato solo _cucciolo_.  
\- " _Someone left the cake out in the rain_ " è una parte del testo della canzone di Richard Harris intitolata “Macarthur Park”.  
\- _Bashful_ è il nome inglese di Mammolo, ma ovviamente in italiano ho dovuto dividere la traduzione del nome da _timido_.  
\- _Patty Cake_ è un gioco per bambini che si fa con le mani, e cercando su internet ho trovato che è il corrispettivo di Batti le Manine. Quindi... be', ecco, l'ho tradotto così.  
\- Non c'entra niente con la traduzione, ma **i tatuaggi di Louis sono inventati**.


	10. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signore e signori, Niall Horan

_Once Upon A Dream_ \---Lana del Rey

 

 

“Perfetto.”  
Louis inarca le sopracciglia. “Perfetto? Sembro un fottuto cameriere.”  
Gli occhi castani di Liam si intrecciano con quelli di Louis nel riflesso dell’enorme specchio della sua camera, lanciando uno sguardo intenso nella sua direzione. Abbassa piano il mento, quasi sfiorando la linea sicura della spalla di Louis – completamente avvolta in un eccellente tessuto su misura che _prude_ , cazzo – e accarezza con le labbra la pelle liscia sotto il suo lobo. Mani decise premono sui suoi fianchi, le dita che stringono forte e lasciano scappare un sospiro dalle labbra di Louis. Liam non distoglie mai lo sguardo.  
“Sembri pulito,” lo corregge in un sussurro, ma il fastidio nel suo sguardo è presto spazzato via dal desiderio. “Sei scopabile da far schifo. È impossibile che tu possa fallire.”  
Louis deglutisce alla sua immagine riflessa, osservando la sua giacca, la bianca camicia attillata, i suoi stretti pantaloni neri (che ha preso in prestito da Zayn perché il guardaroba di Louis consiste in quasi praticamente niente, a causa della mancanza di un armadio o, sapete, di una _casa_ ) prima di riportare gli occhi su Liam. Impone ai suoi lineamenti di rilassarsi, a se stesso di sorridere, spavaldo, mentre Liam lo osserva con gli occhi socchiusi e i pugni serrati.  
“Lo so,” risponde pacato, praticamente un borbottio nell’aria, ma suona più graffiato di quanto intendesse, le parole ruvide nella sua gola. “È impossibile.”  
Tuttavia, vedete, oggi è particolarmente importante che Louis appaia al meglio.  
Perché Niall Horan sta arrivando.  
La piccola rosa irlandese è giunta in città più tardi del previsto. Ovviamente, ha mandato a puttane i grandi piani di Liam che prevedevano che Louis si scopasse il ragazzino sul letto di sua madre, ma. Dettagli. Ha decisamente rappresentato un problema, comunque. Perché Horan sta arrivando oggi, _oggi_ , e si dà il caso che oggi sia anche il giorno del famosissimo Gala di Beneficienza Payne-Malik.  
Il che, come se non bastasse, si è ora anche trasformato in un fottuto _ballo in maschera_ – grazie, Liam.  
Vedete, si è quasi cagato sotto quando ha scoperto i rinnovati piani di Alice di Horan di posticipare l’arrivo di suo figlio (“Probabilmente sospetta le mie intenzioni nei confronti di suo figlio, o qualcosa del genere,” Liam aveva sputato, il volto rosso, lanciando una pallina di gomma contro il muro con notevole intensità mentre Zayn e Louis lo osservavano con le sopracciglia inarcate. “Probabilmente pensa che io-” Si era interrotto, furioso. Louis aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e Zayn sembrava preoccupato. “Mi sta sabotando, cazzo. _Sempre_! Odio quella vacca di merda!” E poi aveva pestato i piedi sul pavimento lucido, facendo tremare un paio di penne sulla scrivania lì accanto, e Louis aveva soppresso l’impulso di colpirlo in testa con un oggetto contundente). Quindi, in uno sprazzo di ‘genialità’, Liam aveva proposto questa cosa delle maschere ai suoi genitori.  
“È geniale,” aveva detto a Louis mentre gli passava una canna sul balcone quella notte, gli occhi bagnati di fumo e luce blu. Aveva inspirato bruscamente, le labbra rosse e velenose, sogghignando. “In questo modo, puoi scoparteli entrambi nello stesso momento e sputtanarli alla grande. Allora forse potremo _davvero_ divertirci.” Il fumo gli era uscito dalla bocca ad ogni parola. “Horan e il piccolo Styles. Scopati Horan nella macchina di sua madre, o qualcosa di simile. Ne sarà entusiasta. E puoi fare il cazzo che vuoi con Styles, hai carta bianca.” Aveva fatto un altro tiro. “Ancora meglio, dopo potrai negare tutto se verrai immischiato. Avrai una fottuta maschera addosso! Non potranno saperne un cazzo!” Aveva riso, come se avesse detto qualcosa di incredibilmente ingegnoso.  
Louis si era limitato a fumare la sua sigaretta, lo sguardo fisso sulla fredda città, una mano ficcata nella tasca della sua giacca. Aveva strizzato gli occhi per il vento freddo, per il fumo. Per le stupide fottute frasi di Liam.  
“Capiranno che sono io. Harry saprà che sono io,” è tutto quel che aveva detto, le parole a risuonare nella notte. Le ciocche più lunghe dei suoi capelli erano spettinate dal vento.  
Liam aveva semplicemente alzato le spalle, imperturbabile. “Okay, allora non parlare con lui. _Fai_ quel che devi e basta. Non potrà dimostrarlo, no?”  
Louis aveva serrato i denti.  
“Saprà che sono io,” aveva ripetuto con fermezza, ma Liam sembrava un gatto che aveva ottenuto l’ultima ciotola di latte rimasta nel mondo. “Inoltre,” aveva continuato, a voce più alta, prima che Liam potesse interromperlo. “Non verrà. Harry? Non verrà. Non gli piacciono queste cazzate sociali. Non gli interessano le feste, o quel che è, come a tutti voi.” Allora aveva deglutito, rivivendo nella sua mente immagini di poco prima, quel giorno stesso – di Harry che si allontanava educatamente da un piccolo gruppo di persone che volevano chiacchierare con lui, probabilmente per chiedergli di unirsi alle attività extra scolastiche, da bravi ragazzi innocenti quali erano…  
Aveva poi pensato al modo in cui Harry aveva gentilmente rifiutato, passando loro affianco con gli occhi puntati su dove Louis lo stava aspettando, poggiato contro un albero come un malandato barbone mentre si fumava una sigaretta, le cuffiette ficcate nelle sudicie orecchie, grattandosi le cosce con mani impazienti. Una garanzia.  
Harry sceglieva sempre lui, quei giorni. Sceglieva sempre ciecamente Louis.  
Louis doveva mettere da parte quel pensiero.  
C’era stata solo una pausa momentanea.  
“Be’, allora è facile,” La voce di Liam, divertita e sicura di sé, aveva vibrato. Louis aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lui, aveva visto le sue spalle rilassate e la sua costosa maglia e i capelli appena tagliati. “Dovrai dargli solo un motivo per venire, no?” e aveva sorriso.  
Le parole erano state intrise di abbastanza allusioni da bloccarsi nella gola di Louis. Per poco non ci si era strozzato.  
Ma si era limitato a fare un altro tiro e non aveva più aperto bocca per il resto della notte mentre Liam parlava e parlava e parlava – di grandi progetti, di se stesso, del suo proficuo futuro in quella cazzo di università che aveva dato inizio a tutto…  
Ugh.  
Ad ogni modo. Tornando al presente.  
“Vuoi seriamente che mi fotta Horan _e_ Styles oggi?” Louis domanda dopo attimi di silenzio, riempiti solo dalle occhiate lascive di Liam sul suo corpo allo specchio. Sta cominciando ad irritarlo irrazionalmente e non sa il perché. Di solito ama quando Liam gli ronza attorno, quando lo desidera da troglodita mucchietto d’ossa quale è. Ugh. “Entrambi? _Alla stessa cazzo di festa?_ ”  
La sua bocca si arriccia mentre Liam gli annusa il collo e quasi fa le fusa, annuendo e rilasciando finalmente la sua presa ferrea dal fianco di Louis. Da qualche parte, un vago desiderio si fa strada dentro di lui, qualcosa di lieve e contorto che sente presente ma irraggiungibile.  
Vuole Liam. Lo desidera. È scopabile. Ha i soldi che gli escono dal culo. Louis potrebbe cavalcare le code di quel frac – letteralmente e metaforicamente – e questo gli darebbe _qualcosa_ nella sua vita. Liam è la scelta giusta. Lo è. Ed è la ragione principale per cui Louis ha deciso di fare tutte queste stronzate – lui vuole Liam. L’ha sempre voluto, fin da quando gliel’ha succhiato in quel vicolo, tanto tempo fa. (Che romantico.)  
Il fatto è che ha sempre saputo qual è il suo posto con lui. Non deve fingere gentilezza o educazione. Nessuna puttanata romantica. Sono entrambi incasinati ed egoisti e arrabbiati ed edonistici e primitivi e non gli importa usare le altre persone per raggiungere i loro scopi. Funziona con Liam. È facile con Liam. È la versione vincente di Louis. E se mai si uniranno – tipo, mettersi ‘insieme’ o quant’altro, quando Liam finalmente si arrenderà a Louis… sarà una vita meravigliosa. Di sicuro.  
Louis è stato attratto da Liam per la semplicità del loro rapporto. Per il fatto che sa che Liam lo vuole. Sa cosa prova per lui. Cosa pensa su di lui. Cosa Liam si aspetta da lui.  
È così completamente l’opposto di Harry. Louis non sa mai che cazzo Harry stia pensando o come si senta. Non sa mai cosa Harry farà o dirà. Louis non sa assolutamente nulla di lui e si sente fuori dal suo fottuto habitat naturale e non è neanche sicuro che Harry lo voglia. Pensa di sì. Probabilmente sì. Il modo in cui la sua pelle si scalda e il modo in cui i suoi occhi non si allontanano mai… Il modo in cui a malapena tocca un libro quando è con Louis adesso, limitandosi ad appoggiare il mento sulla mano e ridere alle battute di Louis e ascoltare le sue storie e prenderlo in giro con quella sua morbida e bassa voce…  
Louis probabilmente dovrebbe rendere partecipe Liam dei suoi progressi. Sta distraendo Harry. Dovrebbe dirglielo. Dovrebbe anche probabilmente dirgli che hanno iniziato a messaggiare. Un po’. Forse tanto, dipende dagli standard. Ma Liam non ha detto nulla su un presunto peggioramento dei voti di Harry a scuola, quindi.  
Quindi perché informarlo? Chiaramente non è un problema.  
Sbatte le palpebre, uscendo dal suo stato confusionale mentre Liam si allontana, sogghignando con aria di vittoria. Cazzo, deve darsi un contegno. Osserva il riflesso della sua schiena dallo specchio.  
E poi il suo telefono vibra contro la sua coscia.  
Gli occorre una ferrea concentrazione per ignorarlo.  
“Se c’è qualcuno che può farlo, Tommo, quello sei tu,” Liam dice, e Louis dimentica momentaneamente di cosa stessero parlando. “Tu e quella tua _bocca_.” Liam incrocia il suo sguardo e piega le labbra, per poi tornare a frugare nella sua pila di vestiti. Deve scegliere il suo completo per il gran giorno. Deve mostrare al giovane Horan chi comanda.  
Louis contrae le labbra, le dita che sfiorano il cellulare attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni aderenti, osservando le linee del corpo di Liam mentre ordina le camicie. Si sente nervoso e trasandato. Questi vestiti sono della taglia sbagliata ed estranei e troppo stretti per lui. È stufo di essere la bambolina di Liam.  
Strattona il colletto della sua camicia e chiude di scatto la cintura dei pantaloni.  
“Sai, ho sentito che Alice Horan aveva intenzione di organizzare una festa stasera. Per presentare suo figlio.” Liam continua, ignaro della crisi interiore di Louis, rompendo il silenzio e apparendo decisamente furibondo mentre getta per aria camicia dopo camicia con una mano, sbottonandosi i jeans con l’altra. “Stasera! Ti rendi conto? La stessa cazzo di notte del Gala annuale dei miei genitori? Annuale, Tommo – cioè, la facciamo tutti gli anni.”  
Ma non mi dire, Sherlock.  
Louis lo osserva dallo specchio, le labbra contratte. Si sente teso. Stranamente teso. Quando ha intenzione di arrivare questo ragazzino? Merda.  
Vuole controllare il cellulare.  
Ma non con Liam presente.  
“Stupida vacca di merda,” Liam impreca sottovoce, bevendo un abbondante sorso di qualcosa che brilla d’oro quando avvicina il bicchiere alle sue labbra. (Dove diamine se l’è procurato?) L’intera faccenda in qualche modo sembra molto sinistra – qualcosa in cui Liam è sorprendentemente bravo. Louis non ha paura di lui – come potrebbe aver paura di un bambino? – ma non è così stupido. Liam potrebbe anche essere un completo idiota, ma… ha potere e un’indole vendicativa. Una combinazione letale. “Non sarebbe una cattiva idea se mettessi su un vero e proprio spettacolo stasera, sai,” sogghigna, lanciando un’occhiata a Louis, appoggiando il bicchiere.  
Louis inarca un sopracciglio. “Vuoi davvero che _rovini_ la festa che la tua famiglia sta organizzando?”  
“Gala di Beneficenza,” lo corregge Liam.  
“Dettagli,” Louis sospira, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Tutta questa roba in maschera non è stata organizzata in mio onore per aver fatto passi avanti con Harry?” è un commento secco, carico di sarcasmo e occhi socchiusi.  
“Due piccioni con una fava,” Liam sorride, imperturbabile.  
“Non verrà,” Louis dice dopo un attimo, una volta che Liam ha scelto la sua camicia. È nera, con piccoli graziosi bottoni neri. È un po’ sgualcita. Probabilmente se la farà stirare dalla governante.  
“Verrà,” Liam risponde immediatamente, infilandosi un paio di pantaloni neri. Gli occhi sono focalizzati sul problema attuale, valutando il vestito alla luce. L’orologio d’argento al suo polso appare enorme.  
Senza pensarci, la mano di Louis sfiora nuovamente la sua coscia. Inarca un sopracciglio prima di incrociare le braccia al petto, costringendo il corpo in una posizione di esasperata indifferenza. Perché Harry probabilmente _non_ verrà. Non ne hanno più parlato da quella notte al negozio di musica, e sinceramente… Louis non vuole che venga. Più o meno. Forse? Cazzo, non lo sa nemmeno lui.  
“Sul serio, Liam,” sospira, spegnendo il cervello, “Non credo che-”  
“Oh, verrà,” Liam garantisce, e il suo sorriso appare così offensivamente bello che Louis vorrebbe scavare la sua pelle con le unghie. “Verrà violentemente, ne sono certo. Per te.” Appoggia i vestiti scelti sul letto mentre dà spettacolo leccandosi le labbra, muovendo oscenamente le sopracciglia, ed è una situazione così naturale tra loro che non dovrebbe mandare segni di rovente fastidio attraverso la spina dorsale di Louis, ma. È solo… sgradevole e inquietante, cazzo.  
Lui non… non…  
Liam non dovrebbe parlare di Harry in quel modo. Non è giusto nei suoi confronti. È innocuo.  
“Lo sai, Liam,” dice Louis, e il suo tono è molto cauto, quasi come se stesse parlando ad un socio d’affari o a un bambino capriccioso (stessa cosa, davvero). Fa una pausa, lasciando che l’aria tra loro si calmi un po’, osservando un solitario ammasso di polvere sul pavimento. “Forse Harry non è poi così tanto pericoloso come lo dipingi tu.” Di sbieco, vede Liam gelarsi. “Forse è… non lo so. Forse dovremmo gettare la spugna con lui. Dimenticarcelo. È un bravo ragazzo, sai? Non è nei suoi progetti ‘de-tronizzarti’ a scuola, o quel che è. Credimi. È solo-”  
“Non è questione di ‘de-tronizzare’, porca puttana,” Liam dice all’improvviso, tagliente, voltandosi per fissare Louis. Indossa solo i pantaloni e i calzini – nient’altro. Lo sta distraendo. Tutta quella pelle bianca che Louis desidera, che Louis probabilmente riuscirà ad avere.  
Per qualche ragione, il pensiero lo lascia indifferente. “La questione è che lui potrebbe fottere il _mio_ posto” – infilza ripetutamente il pollice nel petto mentre parla, come un bambino viziato – “all’ _unica_ cazzo di università per cui mi sto preparando da tutta la cazzo di vita. La questione è che lui si porterà via il mio _futuro_. I miei genitori mi hanno preparato per questo da quando sono nato, porca puttana!”  
“Sì, ma-”  
“Hai paura, Louis?” La domanda suona inaspettatamente pesante, e la testa di Louis quasi esplode quando si gira per guardarlo. Gli occhi di Liam sono freddi. Di ghiaccio. Forse appena spaventati. “Hai paura che questa possa essere la conquista che non riuscirai ad ottenere? Che fallirai per la prima volta?”  
C’è qualcosa riguardo al modo in cui dice ‘fallire’ che manda un’ondata di rovente irritazione attraverso Louis, gli occhi che si socchiudono immediatamente. Liam si avvicina, gli occhi infuocati. Sicurezza, potere, e tutte quelle stronzate. Sta osservando Louis con attenzione, osservando il modo in cui le parole lo travolgono. “Non riesci a conquistarlo. Non ce la fai. Non è forse così?”  
Sfida, sfida, sfida.  
Si fa sempre più vicino, soffiando un caldo respiro contro le guance di Louis. “Non riesci a conquistare _me_ ,” sussurra.  
Louis digrigna i denti, serrando i pugni. Non incrocia lo sguardo di Liam, principalmente perché non può. Perché potrebbe davvero prendere a pugni il coglione, con le sue viscide parole e l’asfissiante colonia di merda che costa più di quanto potrebbe mai valere.  
“Stai diventando più debole, Tomlinson?”  
“No,” sputa immediatamente, più duro di quanto volesse. “No, cazzo. Ce la farò, okay? Sarà mio. Anche il giovane Horan. Entrambi. Dammi solo una notte e saranno entrambi miei.”  
Il sorriso di Liam è abbastanza da incendiare il sangue di Louis. È un sorriso conosciuto, un sorriso vincente, un sorriso che racconta la storia di un ragazzo che ottiene sempre quel cazzo che vuole. Louis lo odia, lo _odia_ da morire in questo momento, ma la sua bocca è serrata, e si limita a fissare il pavimento più intensamente che può, mentre Liam gli passa affianco, strisciando una mano senza calli - che non ha mai visto un giorno di lavoro - contro il suo fianco.  
“Ottimo,” è tutto quello che dice, e lascia la stanza, lascia Louis in piedi al centro di essa senza più nulla.  
   
**  
   
Niall Horan arriva appena prima di pranzo, mentre Liam si sta ancora sistemando i capelli, il tè è ancora da fare, e Louis si sta trascinando con discrezione nel corridoio, scuotendo la testa mentre osserva un selfie di Harry. Indossa un paio di guanti da giardinaggio, tenendo una paletta con una mano, mostrando il pollice in su con l’altra.  
Stupido fottuto ragazzino. Sta davvero facendo giardinaggio. _Giardinaggio_. Guanti verdi decorati e tutto il resto. Ha le guance arrossate che sembrano di terracotta, i ricci come radici aggrovigliate, le labbra come fiori di campo.  
Louis sorride senza volerlo.  
Scrive una risposta prima ancora di realizzarlo, scuotendo la testa perché ovviamente Harry gli sta mandando selfie da giardiniere. Ovviamente.  
‘ _Non sono poi così sorpreso dal fatto che tu abbia un giardino. Vecchio ottantasettenne._ ’  
Invia il messaggio proprio nel momento in cui sente la porta dell’ascensore aprirsi, prima di sentire l’educato benvenuto della governante e una bassa e melodiosa voce maschile. All’incirca nello stesso momento, Liam sporge la testa dal bagno, voltandosi verso Louis – che mette via velocemente il cellulare – e agita il pollice nella direzione delle voci, sorpreso e pieno di gel. Louis riesce a sentire la colonia da qui.  
“Penso che sia qui,” Liam sussurra in maniera ridicolmente alta, gli occhi spalancati. “Cazzo, è in anticipo!” Osserva Louis a bocca aperta, senza sapere cosa fare.  
Oh, Liam.  
Louis si ritrova a ridere, allentando le spalle, le mani nelle tasche. Ha ancora in mente il ridicolo selfie di Harry, che l’ha lasciato di buon umore, nonostante la situazione attuale. “Già, così ho sentito.”  
Liam sbatte le palpebre prima di accigliarsi. “Merda. Aspetta un attimo.” E la sua testa sparisce e Louis riceve un altro messaggio.  
‘ _Dovevo venire qui prima del primo gelo!!! Manco tanto ai miei fiori!! Quasi quanto loro mancano a me :))) x_ ’  
Che stupido piccolo messaggio.  
Non c’è davvero nessun motivo per cui lo smiley dovrebbe avere tre bocche.  
Assolutamente nessun motivo.  
Louis si rifiuta di sorridere, si rifiuta di avere lui stesso tre bocche, quindi manda invece un critico selfie in risposta perché oggi è uno schianto ed è indispensabile che Harry lo sappia - si è sbarbato e tutto il resto. Si è messo un paio di pantaloni nuovi. Ha lavato via la stanchezza dagli occhi - è come un Apollo dei giorni nostri. (è un vanitoso bastardo, cosa può dire?)  
 _You’re so vain, you probably think this song is about you…_  
Harry probabilmente gliela canterebbe. No, gliela canterebbe _di sicuro_. Gliela canterebbe e farebbe quella cosa adorabile che sta facendo ultimamente - dove afferra il braccio di Louis, proprio sopra il polso, e rimane aggrappato, la mano in una stretta leggera. È stranamente affettuoso e disinvolto e Louis spesso si chiede se il ragazzo si renda conto di quello che sta facendo perché non batte mai ciglio o esita nei suoi movimenti, semplicemente lo afferra e lo tiene stretto e continua la loro conversazione prima di, eventualmente, lasciarlo andare e lasciare segni sul braccio di Louis.  
È probabilmente un segno di intimità. Harry si sta affezionando.  
Immediatamente, Louis spinge via quel pensiero, ricacciandolo lontano e cercando di non pensare alle conseguenze della dichiarazione, a tutto il peso e gli intricati colpi di scena che sono caricati nelle sillabe. Non può pensare a niente di tutto questo ora.  
Con una salda boccata d’aria e sgombrando la mente, Louis alza la testa.  
Ed è accolto da un paio di cose.  
1\. Il falso sorriso di Liam mentre esamina il nuovo ospite (ops, quando è successo?), le sue mani intrecciate un po’ troppo saldamente.  
2\. Un vassoio di tè bollente sul tavolo lì accanto.  
3\. Un piccolo e adorabile cosino biondo che indossa pantaloni color panna e una camicia azzurro pastello abbottonata fino al collo, che sembra sia appena uscito dal set dei Teletubbies – con un radioso e sorridente viso da bimbo e tutto il resto.  
Bene, allora. Questo è Niall Horan.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso. Non sa come si aspettasse che fosse il ragazzino - forse un rubicondo ortaggio irlandese? Qualcosa di un po’ più rosso e in carne? Sua zia è irlandese e Louis se la ricorda molto rossa e molto in carne. Decisamente non… come questo ragazzino.  
“Be’, ciao,” Liam sorride con gentilezza, strizzando gli occhi castani. “Niall Horan? Finalmente ci incontriamo, amico. Ho sentito cose eccellenti su di te.” Stronzo bugiardo. Allunga la mano per stringerla, riuscendo con successo a trattenere una smorfia quando il piccolo Horan la afferra senza esitazione.  
Ma Louis non può evitare di ridere sotto i baffi ai tentativi di gentilezza di Liam, indipendentemente da quanto falsi possano essere.  
“Liam, giusto?” Horan domanda. La sua voce è intensa, proviene da qualche parte nella sua pancia. Sta già sorridendo, educato e adorabile. “Anche io ho sentito parlare di te. È carino qui! Grazie per avermi invitato!” Il suo atteggiamento è molto amichevole, anche se un po’ svampito. Un po’… allegro.  
Allegro e irritante.  
“Grazie per essere venuto,” Liam dice in tono mellifluo, prima di fare un passo indietro e muovendo la mano in direzione di Louis – che sta lì in piedi in maniera impacciata, grazie mille. Sorride, lasciando che il sorriso si formi lentamente sul suo viso, non appena incrocia lo sguardo di Niall. “Questo è Louis, un mio amico. Spero che non ti dispiaccia se si unisce a noi?”  
La domanda è posta così delicatamente, con la giusta nota di suggestione, che Louis pensa veramente che magari Liam potrebbe cominciare ad usare i suoi talenti manipolatori per un bene superiore. Se qualcosa di simile esistesse, ecco.  
E lì – c’è un malizioso luccichio nei suoi occhi e, sì, Horan sta guardando Louis con gli occhi vagamente sgranati, come se stesse vagando nel deserto per giorni e gli avessero appena messo davanti un bicchiere pieno d’acqua.  
Questo ragazzino è decisamente attratto da Louis. Sarà decisamente una passeggiata.  
Louis sta giusto per sbandierare la semplicità di questa conquista nella sua mente, quando improvvisamente il telefono vibra sulla sua coscia, mettendo a tacere i festeggiamenti e mandando una scossa lungo la spina dorsale.  
Merda. Deve ignorarlo.  
“Piacere di conoscerti,” sorride, addolcendo la voce e ignorando l’impulso di afferrare il telefono premuto pesantemente contro la sua coscia. Invece, adatta il volto in sensuale disponibilità – la sua espressione di fabbrica, per così dire. Horan si ammorbidisce immediatamente come burro fuso, il suo brillante ed elastico viso un misto di agitazione e piacere. “Scusa se sono di troppo qui,” Louis continua, sorridendo abbastanza da mostrare il bordo dei suoi denti. “Probabilmente non ti eri aspettato di dover avere a che fare con _due_ idioti, eh?” Sorride facilmente, stringendo la liscia mano di Horan con fermezza ma delicatamente.  
Horan lo sta ancora fissando, la bocca leggermente aperta, gli occhi blu che quasi cominciano a sporgere. Non proprio una creatura molto elegante. Ma è decisamente reattivo. Decisamente un libro aperto. E decisamente preso da Louis.  
Bene. Perfetto.  
Louis vuole ancora controllare il suo telefono, comunque.  
Ma, cazzo, _no_. Ha bisogno di provarci con Horan. Ha bisogno di farlo. Questo, tutto questo gioco, è facile per lui, è _sempre_ stato facile.  
Quindi perché cazzo è improvvisamente così difficile?  
In quegli attimi di silenzio, riempiti solo da Horan che afferra la mano di Louis (che alza un sopracciglio quando sembra che il ragazzino non abbia assolutamente intenzione di lasciarla andare, optando invece per un sorriso confuso), Liam comincia decisamente ad illuminarsi. È felice come una pasqua mentre congiunge le mani di fronte a sé, sostenendo tutta l’autorità complottistica di un cattivo dei film di James Bond. È solo un’enorme e scintillante ciotola del punch poggiata in mezzo alla stanza. Che indossa un orrendo orologio.  
Poi improvvisamente Horan si ricompone, arrossendo un poco mentre emette un basso fischio, gli arti che tornano in vita mentre lascia la mano di Louis come se stesse bruciando.  
“Cazzo,” impreca, poi immediatamente acquisisce una graziosa spruzzata di rosso in entrambe le guance e il sorriso scivola via, guardando i due ragazzi con grandi e dispiaciuti occhi. “Scusate!” Si impappina con una risata imbarazzata, la voce potente come un terremoto. Louis si sente in bilico dalla scossa, cercando di trattenere un sussulto. “Dannazione – ehm, scusate! Per l’imprecazione.” Diventa ancora più rosso, assomigliando ad un cerbiatto catturato dai fari mentre guarda Louis e Liam, quasi come se fosse incerto circa un’eventuale rimprovero per la sua totale mancanza di buone maniere.  
Oh, quanto poco conosce la compagnia attuale.  
“Non c’è problema, amico. Non siamo tua mamma,” Liam commenta in un sospiro, chiaramente incapace di resistere ad alzare gli occhi al cielo. Louis quasi gli infilza il gomito tra le costole per la maleducazione, ma Horan non sembra disturbato. Felice, quasi, i lineamenti e le spalle che si rilassano ancora di più.  
Comunque, Louis offre un mezzo sorriso (è il meglio che possa fare, scusate) mentre poggia un’arrendevole mano sulla spalla di Horan che fa trasalire il ragazzo con un fremito del piccolo corpo, la sua pelle di nuovo arrossata, gli occhi che scattano sul volto di Louis. “So che ci siamo appena incontrati e tutto il resto, Horan, ma ti prometto che posso sopravvivere ad uno o due commenti volgari. O dieci. O qualsiasi numero, davvero. Non sono fragile, giuro.” Louis sorride mentre parla, strizzando obbligatoriamente un’ultima volta la spalla del ragazzo prima di allontanare la mano. Non si perde l’occhiata nostalgica negli occhi di Horan mentre la segue con lo sguardo dopo il contatto mancato, non si perde il modo in cui il suo corpo oscilla leggermente verso di lui.  
Invece di lasciare che lo sguardo lo segua, però, invece di incrociarlo con il suo, Louis si ritrova a distogliere il proprio, una strana sensazione allo stomaco.  
Si sente distratto. E a disagio. C’è qualcosa che non va.  
Perché? Questo è l’elemento di Louis, questo è quello che sa fare meglio – non si è mai sentito più potente o a suo agio di quando può usare il suo fascino su un ricco e noioso ragazzino che normalmente lo guarderebbe dall’alto in basso. C’è qualcosa che crea dipendenza nell’avere il controllo quando sei quello con ‘meno’ potere in mano, e per Louis è la cosa migliore del mondo: ridurre l’’élite’ a un bavoso e patetico casino, che striscia ai suoi piedi.  
Ma, merda. Sta osservando il viso dolce e sfacciato di Niall (sebbene un po’ irritante e forse svampito?) e vede questo ragazzino che aspetta pazientemente di essere inserito in questa nuova società in cui è stato trascinato, pensando che si stia facendo nuovi amici e…  
E vede anche Harry.  
Louis vede dove preferirebbe essere in questo momento. Vede un paio di guanti da giardinaggio e un cielo chiaro che sovrasta terriccio e gerani dissotterrati, il tutto accompagnato da risate discontinue che attenuano il dolore alle ossa di Louis.  
Maledizione. Questo è un gioco, questo è tutto un gioco.  
E in questo momento, il gioco è Niall Horan.  
Concentrati Tommo, cazzo. _Concentrati_.  
Torna in sé proprio nel momento in cui Liam si volta verso di lui, ogni centimetro del suo viso composto in quello del perfetto padrone di casa.  
“Dovremmo far accomodare il nostro nuovo ospite, Louis? Parlargli della città? Conoscerci meglio?”  
Niall si illumina alla frase prima che Louis possa rispondere. “Mi sembra un’ottima idea, amico! Devo ammettere che cominciavo già a sentirmi un po’ a disagio.” Ride, un fulmine di elettricità, e fa scivolare le mani nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni stirati, facendo scattare nuovamente gli occhi su Louis. “Penso che mi piacerà questa città, comunque. È un bel cambiamento! Sembra divertente qui.” Ogni parola ha il suono di una gomma da masticare che scoppia.  
Louis prova a sorridere con fascino, cerca di sbattere le ciglia nel modo che ha sempre funzionato prima. Ma lo sente storto. Probabilmente sembra che abbia un tic nervoso. “Già,” è tutto quello che riesce a dire, e Liam gli lancia un’occhiataccia. Merda. Si schiarisce la gola, rilassando nuovamente il viso. “Penso che ci divertiremo un sacco,” si corregge, lasciando la frase aperta alle possibilità.  
Liam sembra appagato, facendo cenni d’assenso. Gli occhi di Horan si stanno allargando di nuovo, sembrando completamente entusiasti e scarlatti.   
“Figo!” ride, accaldato.  
Liam è soddisfatto. “Figo,” conclude, in modo un po’ ironico, prima di lanciare un’occhiata verso l’altra stanza. “Allora,” dice all’improvviso, controllando il suo orologio senza perdere un secondo. I convenevoli possono andare a farsi fottere, praticamente. “Qualcuno vuole del tè?”  
Con quello, li fa spostare verso il tavolo vicino, sedendosi su una delle poltrone ricamate in oro mentre Louis si siede sull’altra, lasciando il divano a Horan, gli occhi di entrambi che gli scavano dentro. Uomo vs. Natura.  
Fortunatamente per loro, Horan è perlopiù ignaro dell’attenzione, perlopiù ignaro del modo in cui Louis continua ad agitare la gamba e toccare il contorno del suo telefono nella tasca. “Sì, sto morendo di fame,” dice allegramente il fagotto irlandese mentre si fa strada goffamente (la sua postura è terribile), le braccia lunghe e oscillanti. Si accomoda educatamente sul suddetto divano, prendendosi più spazio del necessario, afferrando già una tazza mentre comincia a versare innumerevoli zollette di zucchero nel prezioso liquido, sorridendo di tanto in tanto ai due ragazzi seduti di fronte a lui.  
Louis trasalisce al sacrilegio, ogni zolletta di zucchero che tintinna contro la porcellana, mentre beve beatamente un sorso della propria amara bevanda. Bella scura. Bella semplice. Il modo in cui il tè dovrebbe essere, grazie. Prova a non lanciare sguardi torvi al ragazzino.   
“Vedo che non ti piace molto lo zucchero,” Louis commenta asciutto, il che fa sogghignare Liam e ridere Niall, forte abbastanza da scuotere montagne. Louis inarca un sopracciglio.  
Non è come quando ride Harry – questo è solo… Abrasivo. La risata di Harry sa di calde bolle di sapone o cioccolata calda che sciaborda fuori da una tazza. La risata di Horan è come un vulcano in eruzione. Come Pompei.  
Harry è cioccolata calda e Horan è Pompei.  
Louis si trattiene dall’aggrottare la fronte, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo tè.  
Ricomponiti, Tommo.  
“È solo che odio il tè,” Horan spiega semplicemente con un sorriso spontaneo, incurante del ribrezzo di Louis mentre scarica un litro di latte nella sua tazza. Dio. Lecca il punto dove è gocciolato sulla sua mano, seduto con i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Nonostante il suo abbigliamento raffinato (chiaramente l’ha vestito sua madre) è un po’ grezzo, le braccia flosce e gli occhi un po’ ingenui e distratti. “Non mi piace proprio. Sa di puzzola. Non è fatto per me!”  
“Il tè non sa di puzzola. L’erba sì,” Louis lo corregge, e Horan quasi sputa il suo tè. Louis esibisce un sorriso a trentadue denti mentre il ragazzo si pulisce la bocca con il dorso della mano, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Louis, di nuovo vagamente arrossito. Lentamente, rimuove la mano. Lentamente, si forma un sorriso.  
Louis questa volta lo ricambia, appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona mentre incrocia le gambe, permettendo ai suoi arti di rilassarsi al massimo delle loro possibilità. Horan osserva l’intero processo, quasi distrattamente, come se non fosse totalmente consapevole di sé e della sua mandibola allentata. È così facile.  
Eppure non _sembra_ facile. Il che è davvero fottutamente problematico.  
“Così pare. Ma è migliore,” Liam ride per un attimo, controllando nuovamente il suo orologio con occhi attenti. Sembra un po’ annoiato ora che le cose stanno ovviamente andando per il meglio, che è sempre un segno positivo. Il principe è felice.  
“Ah sì?” Horan sbatte le palpebre, distogliendo finalmente il suo sguardo da Louis (che non può trattenersi dal ghignare) e osservando Liam, incuriosito. “Non ho mai fumato in vita mia.”  
Louis soffia sul suo tè. Gli occhi di Niall tornano su di lui, gesto che fa solo allargare la smorfia di Louis. Vede il ragazzo deglutire, gli occhi fissi. “Be’, possiamo rimediare,” sorride pigramente. Ce l’ha in pugno. “Terremo quelle labbra occupate in un batter d’occhio.” Fa un occhiolino, rischiando quasi di far morire Horan soffocato.  
Molto semplice da impressionare. Louis si domanda vagamente se sia mai stato con un ragazzo. Si domanda vagamente se vorrebbe essere il primo.  
“Merda,” Horan impreca sottovoce quando finalmente smette di tossire, le mani un po’ nervose, che tirano il colletto della camicia. “Sapete come divertirvi, eh? Penso che mi piacerà stare qui!” Appare affettuoso e per nulla imbarazzato nonostante l’ovvia agitazione, mentre ride con vivacità, un fulmine di nervosa energia.  
Liam addirittura scoppia a ridere, forte e immediato. “Non siamo per niente noiosi, te lo posso assicurare,” biascica, e la sua identità ritoccata si sbriciola appena, lasciando spazio solo al peso naturale dei suoi occhi e alle labbra arricciate.  
Wow. Non sarebbe divertente se, per una strana svolta degli eventi, Liam non odiasse Niall? Louis può solo sperare. Così forse non dovrebbe continuare con tutte queste puttanate.  
“Quindi, uh, voi stasera andate a quella cosa?” Horan domanda una volta che ha smesso di ridere, bevendo un altro enorme sorso del suo tè, gli occhi che ricadono di nuovo su Louis. “Sono arrivato solo ieri ma mamma ha insistito che io vada e incontri tutti. Era molto contenta che uscissi insieme a voi stasera, comunque – avreste dovuto vederla.” Fa un cenno per tutta la sala con le dita, comprendendo quel che lo circonda, prima di posare la sua tazza con un leggero fragore. Sta ancora sorridendo eccitato. Che caro. “Non voleva smetterla di blaterare su quanto mi sarei inserito bene qui!” Sorride prima di alzare la mano per poggiare il mento sul palmo. Le labbra sono rosse dal tè caldo. “Non avrei comunque avuto nessun altro con cui chiacchierare oltre voi, ragazzi. Mi sarei annoiato un sacco se aveste avuto altri cazzi – ehm, altre cose – da fare.”  
Louis sorride, tracciando il bordo della sua tazza con l’indice, distrattamente. “Non ce ne frega davvero un cazzo se imprechi, Horan.”  
“È più seccante quando non lo fai,” Liam aggiunge, un pochino sprezzante. Si sta decisamente lasciando andare, rivelando il vero Liam Payne. Huh. Bene.  
“Grazie a dio,” Niall sospira, raddrizzandosi sul posto e lasciando cadere la mano. Intreccia le dita di entrambe le mani, sorridendo da un orecchio all’altro con occhi da personaggio della Disney. “Impreco come un fottuto marinaio e per quanto ci provi, non riesco a controllarmi. Mamma dice che è la mia peggiore abitudine, ma. Penso che sia una delle migliori.”  
Liam sorride, compiaciuto.  
“Be’, non ti preoccupare, Horan. Sei il benvenuto, qui,” Louis gli fa l’occhiolino, toccando ancora la sua tazza. “E, per tua fortuna, saremo lì stasera. Il che è davvero fantastico perché-”  
È interrotto dal suo telefono che sta vibrando ancora una volta, mandando una scossa lungo tutta la coscia.  
Probabilmente è di nuovo Harry.  
Merda.  
Probabilmente è un altro selfie. O una foto di fiori o qualcosa del genere. Probabilmente con una ridicola didascalia tipo ‘Ti presento la mia famiglia di fiori!!!!!’ o qualche cagata simile. Terribile. Proprio terribile.  
All’improvviso silenzio di Louis, Liam si gira a guardarlo, curioso. Ma Louis scaccia via il pensiero, rimontando il suo sorriso e spingendo fiori e Harry Styles fuori dalla sua mente. “Scusate. Io… Ehm. Cosa stavo dicendo?”  
“Che saremo al Gala dei miei genitori…?” Liam gli suggerisce, e il suo sopracciglio si solleva in modo interrogativo.  
Horan li fissa come un cucciolo bisognoso di attenzioni. Molto biondo. Molto giovane.  
“Ah, giusto. Sì.” Dio, vuole controllare il suo cellulare. Non vuole che Harry pensi che lo stia ignorando. Ma non può neanche dirgli davvero cosa sta facendo, quindi… Sticazzi. Ad ogni modo. “Uh. Tu ci vai?” Louis domanda, farfugliando solo un po’. Forse.  
Liam potrebbe appena essersi messo le mani in faccia dalla disperazione. Non ne è sicuro.  
A quello, Horan ride, estremamente divertito mentre scuote la testa. Molto allegro. “Sì, sono quasi costretto. Mamma, eccetera. Ricordi? Sono io che ho chiesto a _te_ se saresti andato.”  
“Ah, sì,” Louis annuisce, un pochino troppo distratto per fregargliene il cazzo. (Dopotutto, non è neanche sicuro se vedrà Harry a questo cazzo di Gala stasera quindi non vuole _veramente_ che lui pensi che lo stia ignorando.) “Mamma. Giusto.” Balle. Di cos’è che stavano parlando? Sta lottando per tenere le redini e riesce a sentire gli occhi di Liam bruciargli addosso. “Bene. Allora… Come ti ho detto – non preoccuparti. Sarò lì e sarò un’ottima compagnia.” Il viso di Louis si apre in un altro ampio ghigno, che fortunatamente procura un altro sorriso compiaciuto da parte di Liam, e un altro affascinato rossore da parte di Horan. “Sarò sempre al tuo fianco, promesso.”  
Questa non è decisamente una promessa.  
Horan sorride, gli occhi che scattano da Louis a Liam. “Figo. Avrei proprio bisogno di compagnia,” si illumina, ma la sua pelle è ancora rossa e i suoi occhi continuano a fissarsi sul volto di Louis, il pugno sinistro stretto un po’ troppo forte contro la coscia.  
Molto facile.  
“Perfetto,” dice Louis, bevendo un altro sorso del suo tè, ma gli occhi non lasciano quelli di Horan, il cui pomo di Adamo si muove su e giù vistosamente.  
Il collo di Harry è molto più bello quando deglutisce.  
Maledizione, Tommo. Sta’ zitto.  
Allontana i pensieri, concentrandosi invece sullo sguardo di Horan.  
E improvvisamente un telefono squilla, forte e insopportabile e troncando il silenzio.  
Per un breve millesimo di secondo, Louis si domanda se sia il suo telefono, se Harry lo stia chiamando perché non ha risposto a nessuno dei suoi messaggi ed è preoccupato. Ma poi guarda alla sua destra e vede Liam maneggiare con il suo iPhone 6 e improvvisamente il piano gli torna in mente, lo schema che hanno meticolosamente delineato in precedenza suona un campanello nella sua memoria: Liam riceve una telefonata e deve allontanarsi, permettendo così a Louis di avere del tempo da solo con Horan. È stato tutto pianificato.  
Duh. Ovvio che Harry non ha intenzione di chiamarlo. Dio.  
Inoltre, a Louis non piace neanche parlare al telefono. I messaggi vanno benissimo, grazie. Non c’è bisogno di brevi chiacchierate o prolungate e noiose conversazioni. Con i messaggi ha il controllo.  
“Oh, merda. Devo rispondere,” Liam dice, fingendosi sorpreso mentre osserva il telefono con sopracciglia esageratamente inarcate. È un attore di merda. Louis è molto meglio. Guarda verso Horan con un’espressione di scuse, alzandosi già in piedi. “Dovrò assentarmi da casa per un po’. Ti dispiace se…?”  
“Nessun problema, amico,” Horan lo congeda istantaneamente, come se fossero vecchi amici, agitando una mano e sorridendo mentre Louis scambia per un istante uno sguardo con Liam, che si sta già facendo strada verso l’uscita, atteggiandosi come un gallo. Fa un occhiolino prima di scomparire dalla vista, il telefono poggiato all’orecchio.  
E rimasero in due.  
C’è un momento di silenzio mentre stanno seduti lì, Horan a bocca aperta che osserva avidamente Louis in maniera esplicita. Sta comunque lottando per mantenere un contegno, il sorriso nervoso ed energico. Continua a leccarsi le labbra, gli occhi che scattano da Louis, al pavimento, a Louis, alle tende. Questo piccolo raggio di sole è quasi adorabile quanto ovviamente sessualmente frustrato, ma…  
Ma ad essere onesti, a Louis non importa proprio un cazzo, anche se in realtà dovrebbe. È più concentrato sul fatto che Liam sia finalmente sparito e il suo telefono sia al momento di tre messaggi più pesante.   
Ma Horan…  
Ma Harry…  
Louis si morde l’interno del labbro, lanciando un sorriso incerto a Horan, che lo ricambia alla velocità della luce.  
“Ciao,” dice, imbarazzato.  
“Ciao,” risponde Horan.  
Un altro momento di silenzio. Horan si gira i pollici, cominciando a esaminare il muro di fronte a sé con vivo interesse.  
Ah, fanculo. Non gli dispiacerà.  
“Scusa, devo solo controllare una cosa molto velocemente,” Louis si giustifica, tirando fuori il telefono ad una velocità davvero imbarazzante, non preoccupandosi neanche di guardare Horan in faccia per l’approvazione o per valutare la sua reazione. Lo sblocca frettolosamente e, già, sono tutti da parte di Harry.  
‘ _Sembri molto elegante! Qual è l’occasione?_ ’  
E poi il secondo messaggio: ‘ _I tuoi capelli assomigliano all’oceano :)_ ’  
E poi il terzo: ‘ _Voglio imparare a fare surf x_ ’  
Oceano? Surf? Eh? Come possono i suoi capelli assomigliare all’acqua? Perché Harry vuole fare surf? Vuole fare surf sui capelli di Louis? O stava solo facendo una vaga dichiarazione? Questa è una domanda legittima con Harry Styles.  
Louis scuote la testa, digitando già una risposta.  
‘ _Cosa vorrebbe dire? Ho delle alghe nelle orecchie? Inoltre, sono vestito per il Gala di stasera. Tu vieni ??_ ’  
“Quindi, uhm, Louis, giusto?”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso dal messaggio e dai puntini di sospensione che lo avvisano che Harry sta già rispondendo. Alza lo sguardo per trovare un paio di grandi occhi blu che lo stanno fissando in modo curioso, due sopracciglia inarcate.  
Horan. Ah già. Giusto.   
“Ehm, sì,” Louis annuisce, bloccando il telefono e posandolo a faccia in giù sul tavolo. Non lo toccherà fino alla fine del suo incontro. Non lo farà. “Sono proprio io.”  
Horan annuisce, sorridendo con entusiasmo come se fosse un fatto davvero interessante. Si china un po’ più avanti, i gomiti poggiati sulle ossute ginocchia. “È un… bel nome!”  
Okay. Chiaramente questo ragazzino si sta impegnando a fare conversazione. Louis non può fare a meno di provare pena per lui. Quindi si schiarisce la voce, ammorbidendo il suo volto in un’espressione un po’ più gentile.  
“Senza ombra di dubbio,” Louis sogghigna, recuperando ogni briciolo di concentrazione che ha e puntandola verso il ragazzo di fronte a sé. Ce la può fare. È eccellente in quel che fa. “Allora. Horan. Dimmi qualcosa di te. A parte il fatto che sei assolutamente adorabile, ovviamente.” Sorride graziosamente mentre Niall arrossisce da capo a piedi.  
“Uhhh…”  
“Sei felice di venire a vivere qui? In mezzo a tutto questo?”  
Louis indica tutta la stanza con una mano, sinceramente divertito dal modo in cui gli occhi di Horan continuano a tornare sulle sue labbra, le mani che battono incessantemente sulle cosce. È così nervoso.  
“Sì. Assolutamente,” sogghigna, ma deglutisce, ovviamente agitato mentre Louis decide di intensificare il suo gioco e di soppiatto si sposta dalla poltrona al divano, proprio accanto ad Horan, facendo toccare le cosce. Sono molto vicini. Indecentemente vicini, si potrebbe dire.  
“Bene,” Louis quasi sospira nel piccolo spazio tra loro, la voce abbastanza rauca mentre lascia che le sue nocche sfiorino la gamba del ragazzo.  
Le sue intenzioni sono chiare ora, almeno – lo sa dal modo in cui la pelle di Horan è passata da rossa (potrebbe avere o meno la rosacea) a completamente bianca, il perenne sorriso completamente cancellato dal suo volto e sostituito con un ovvia e curiosa anticipazione. Inoltre ora si sta aggrappando alle sue ginocchia disperatamente, le nocche bianche, e la sua schiena è dritta come l’asta di una bandiera.  
Dio, questo ragazzino è tremendamente teso. Louis deve mordersi le labbra per trattenere le risate.  
Nel retro della sua mente, da qualche parte, non può fare a meno di chiedersi se Harry stia ancora scrivendo. Il suo telefono non ha ancora vibrato con un nuovo messaggio.  
Ma oh, insomma. Non importa. Una cosa alla volta.  
“Allora, è la prima volta che incontri Liam?” Louis fa le fusa, dopo aver appurato che Horan ha perso l’uso della parola. Inserendo il pilota automatico, lascia che i suoi istinti prendano il sopravvento mentre si avvicina di pochi centimetri, sorridendo in maniera seducente nel sistemare il braccio sullo schienale del divano, le dita che sfiorano la spalla di Horan.  
Horan si scalda al tocco, raggiante. “In realtà sì. È simpatico! Mia mamma ne parla sempre benissimo!”  
Questo gela il sorriso di Louis e il gentile movimento delle dita.  
“Tua mamma? Alice Horan?” domanda sorpreso, sbattendo le palpebre.  
Horan annuisce, molto rapidamente, mordendosi il labbro.  
Louis lo fissa. “Parla bene di _Liam_?”  
Horan annuisce di nuovo, sorridendo, ancora incapace di distogliere completamente lo sguardo dalla bocca di Louis. “Sì,” ridacchia un po’ senza fiato, picchiettando ancora nervosamente con le dita. Ora ha cominciato anche a muovere una gamba. “Dice che è un’influenza positiva!”  
Ma che cazzo, Liam? Ma porca puttana. Gliel'ha sempre descritta come una specie di Malefica - questa creatura malvagia, calcolatrice e demoniaca che complotta sempre intenzionalmente contro di lui e…  
E ora scopre che lui le _piace_?  
Sinceramente, ma che cazzo.  
Louis sta per spronarlo a dire di più, aprendo già la bocca nonostante sia completamente insicuro su come affrontare l’argomento, ma poi il suo telefono vibra.  
Un messaggio. Harry.  
Senza pensarci due volte, toglie il braccio dallo schienale del divano, staccandosi dal lato di Horan mentre afferra il suo cellulare con impazienza.  
‘ _Non lo so_ ’ è tutto quel che dice.  
Be’, insomma. Un tantino freddo.  
Vagamente adirato, Louis risponde immediatamente, pigiando più brutalmente di quanto sia strettamente necessario.  
‘ _Sì che lo sai. Devo aspettarmi di vedere il tuo bel faccino stasera o no, cucciolo?_ ’  
“Allora, uh, tu vai a scuola con Liam, quindi?” Horan domanda, alternando lo sguardo tra Louis e il suo cellulare.  
“Mh? Oh, ehm, sì…” Louis risponde lentamente, in un confuso movimento di dita mentre digita un secondo messaggio.  
‘ _O, dovrei dire, dovrò aspettarmi di divertirmi davvero, stasera?_ ’  
Per sicurezza, aggiunge una faccina che fa l’occhiolino. Ottimo lavoro, Tommo.  
“Ah sì? Siete in classe insieme?” Horan domanda, allargando il sorriso una volta che Louis ha alzato lo sguardo su di lui.  
Che… Di cosa sta parlando?  
“Eh?” Louis domanda, un sopracciglio inarcato, stringendo ancora il telefono. Lo posa velocemente.  
Il sorriso di Horan si riduce appena. “Non hai detto che vai a scuola con Liam? Ti stavo chiedendo se foste nella stessa classe.”  
“Oh.” Louis arriccia il naso. “Oh! No, nah, amico. Non vado a scuola, scusami. Devo aver capito male la domanda.”  
 _Buzzzzz_ , il suo telefono vibra ancora una volta. Lo afferra all’istante, ogni parola che Horan sta probabilmente dicendo diventa un silenzioso sbuffo d’aria.  
‘ _:) HAHA_ ’ (ovvio che Harry scriva ‘haha’ in maiuscolo – scrive esattamente come parla) ‘ _Non lo so… ho appena finito di fare giardinaggio! Sono tutto sporco di terra :(_ ’  
Che stronzetto. Sta chiaramente evitando una risposta diretta.  
Louis guarda lo schermo in cagnesco, vagamente consapevole che da qualche parte, un Horan sta parlando. È anche vagamente consapevole del lontano _ding_ delle porte dell’ascensore che si aprono, ma è tutto molto, molto vago, le parole di Harry molto più forti intense e presenti.  
Ha bisogno di parlare con Harry. Più che di questi cazzo di messaggi. Ha intenzione di venire stasera? Ha bisogno di saperlo.  
Mh. Forse potrebbe chiamarlo.  
“Louis?”  
Con un sussulto, torna alla realtà, alzando la testa e quasi urtando il naso di Horan con il proprio. Il ragazzo sembra un po’ preoccupato e teso, la sua tenera espressione solo appena smorzata.  
“Tutto bene, amico? Sembri un po’ distratto.” Fa un cenno al telefono tra le mani di Louis.  
“Oh!” Louis ride, secco come una pergamena, provando improvvisamente un po’ di vergogna. È come se fosse stato beccato con le mani nella scatola dei biscotti o qualcosa del genere. Imbarazzante. “Colpa mia, Horan. Stavo solo cercando di mettermi in contatto con una persona e…” Sospira, ogni scusa che improvvisamente sembra meschina ed estenuante. “Sono solo uno stronzo,” ammette in maniera categorica.  
Si aspetta quasi che lo molli lì, sinceramente.  
Ma, con sua grande sorpresa, Horan in realtà sorride, tranquillo e comprensivo.  
“Nah, è tutto okay. Non sono arrabbiato.” Scrolla le spalle, gli occhi che ancora si soffermano più da vicino su Louis, il sorriso ancora un po’ nervoso, ma è perlopiù rassegnato e tranquillo. Senza complicazioni. Grazie a dio. “E non c’è bisogno che continui a chiamarmi ‘Horan’, comunque. Niall va bene. Mi fai sembrare mio nonno.”  
A quello, un vero mezzo sorriso tocca davvero le labbra di Louis, gli occhi che lanciano uno sguardo a Horan – Niall? “Va bene, Niall,” annuisce. “Mi sembra giusto. Grazie per essere, uh, _paziente_ con me. Di solito non sono così tanto coglione.” È una bugia. Ma sorride comunque, e Niall ride.  
“Tranquillo,” sogghigna, facendo una smorfia nel bere un altro sorso del suo tè. “Sarebbe meglio se avessi qualcos’altro da bere, però.” Appoggia la tazza con lieve disgusto, facendo sorridere Louis mentre afferra il suo telefono per controllare se c’è qualche nuovo messaggio – non c’è.  
Basta. Ha bisogno di risposte. Ha intenzione di chiamarlo, appena ne ha l’occasione. Quando Liam tornerà…  
Ma cazzo. Tra quanto sarà? Probabilmente troppo tempo. Probabilmente un’ora prima del gala, se Louis è fortunato.  
No, deve parlare con Harry prima di allora.  
Ma non può fisicamente chiamarlo _ora_. Non può. Non ha assolutamente intenzione di scaricare Niall dopo che Liam l’ha fatto con entrambi, anche se l’offerta è enormemente invitante e Niall è sorprendentemente comprensivo.  
Sospira.  
Sta già per arrendersi internamente, lanciando un triste sorriso a Niall (che continua a ricambiare lo sguardo, confuso), quando nota una figura alta, scura e socialmente impacciata dileguarsi intenzionalmente nel corridoio, la testa china.  
Zayn!  
Grazie a dio.  
“Oi!” Louis lo chiama, cogliendo al volo l’occasione come una iena farebbe con la sua preda, alzandosi già dal divano con il telefono in mano.  
Niall sbatte le palpebre sconcertato, chiaramente perplesso su cosa stia accadendo mentre comincia a ficcare biscotti di pastafrolla nella sua bocca, le briciole che gli cascano dalle labbra.  
Zayn si blocca nel corridoio.  
“Sì, tu,” Louis cinguetta, quasi saltandogli addosso.  
Sembra un po’ stanco mentre si gira spaventato verso Louis, i capelli pettinati da un lato che quasi gli coprono l’occhio destro. Indossa una maglietta nera con tre triangoli colorati al centro, i suoi jeans neri strappati alle caviglie, e la sua postura gobba indica che è pronto per un pisolino. Dato che oggi è stato il suo primo giorno di lavoro al negozio di musica di Harry (sinceramente, non vede l’ora di sapere com’è andata da Harry, dato che Zayn è il narratore meno affidabile del pianeta) è alquanto giustificato. Questo è il primo lavoro di Zayn e il primo tentativo di indipendenza che desidera da una vita intera. Ma Zayn viene anche da una vita agiata ed è facile da spaventare, quindi può solo immaginare il suo attuale stato d’animo.  
Sfortunatamente per lui, probabilmente sta per peggiorare.  
“Ciao, Louis,” lo saluta stancamente, gli occhi che scattano nervosamente dove Niall sta seduto nell’altra stanza. Potrebbe sapere o meno cosa stia succedendo. Liam tende a tenere queste informazioni per sé, per via del forte disprezzo di Zayn per il gioco suo e di Louis.  
“Posso rubarti un secondo, amico?”  
“No,” Zayn dice immediatamente in modo categorico, e si sta già incamminando verso la sua stanza, quando Louis lo afferra per le spalle e comincia a spingerlo nella direzione opposta. “Cosa stai facendo??” domanda allarmato, ma Louis lo ignora, trascinandolo nel soggiorno, le mani premute saldamente sulle sue spalle, e facendolo sedere senza tante cerimonie sulla poltrona di fronte a Niall. Com’era prevedibile, Zayn si arrende facilmente, opponendo scarsa resistenza a causa dello stato confusionale della sua generale esistenza. Potrebbe essere anche fatto, a giudicare da come non abbia ancora battuto ciglio, gli occhi spalancati che fissano Niall con inespressività.  
Niall si blocca nell’osservarlo, il boccone ancora in bocca, gli occhi altrettanto spalancati.  
Louis li osserva, valutando le loro reazioni con la più piccola goccia di riluttanza sotto le scarpe. Forse non dovrebbe andarsene…?  
Ma poi Niall deglutisce – il suono che risuona nell’aria tesa e silenziosa – e erutta in un vulcanico sorriso mentre alza una delle sue mani in un maldestro saluto. “Sono Niall!” si illumina, sembrando decisamente ammaliato.  
Zayn sembra terrorizzato.  
Se la caveranno.  
“Bene, divertitevi voi due! Torno tra un attimo,” Louis dice con sicurezza mentre si avvia verso la cucina, soffocando una risata all’espressione da “salvami” di Zayn.  
È in debito con lui. Gli comprerà un camion di ottima erba e piegherà tutti i suoi calzini, o qualcosa del genere.  
Nel secondo in cui Louis mette piede in cucina, si appoggia al bancone e tira fuori il cellulare, componendo il numero di Harry più velocemente di quanto ammetterà mai più tardi. Lo preme sull’orecchio con impazienza, alzando gli occhi al cielo alla foto dei genitori di Liam sul frigo. Sono sulla spiaggia a bere Pina Colada e appaiono proprio arroganti come nella realtà. Ugh.  
Squilla solo una volta prima che Harry risponda.  
“Prontoooo?” risuona la sua voce profonda, allungando la parola in una domanda melodica.  
Louis realizza che non ha mai sentito prima la voce di Harry al telefono. Suona calda e gracchiante come i vecchi dischi. Come i dischi che lui e Harry riproducono ogni giorno, cercando costantemente di avere la meglio l’uno sull’altro senza mai tenere i punti. (Louis sta vincendo, comunque.)  
“Prontoooo,” Louis lo sfotte, con la voce più bassa possibile.  
Sente lo sbuffo della risata di Harry. Sorride.  
“Che cosa vuoi?” Harry domanda, ma sta ovviamente sogghignando – Louis ne è sicuro, anche attraverso il dannato telefono.  
“Bene, bene, bene,” dice Louis. “A quanto pare il giardinaggio ti ha affilato la lingua! Stiamo leccando le spine dai roseti, cucciolo insolente?” domanda, trascinando la mano sulla superficie del bancone mentre un’indefinibile onda di tenerezza si spande nello stomaco.  
Riesce a immaginarsi Harry che ricambia il sorriso, la testa china.  
“Lo sanno tutti che mangiare i fiori fa diventare più belli,” arriva la calda risposta, intrisa di divertimento.  
“Mh,” Louis concorda con un borbottio. “Sei quello che mangi,”  
“Esattamente.”  
Si schiarisce la gola. “Ehm, comunque. Allora, ragazzino. Hai intenzione di venire stasera?”  
“Venire dove?” Harry chiede, in maniera falsamente innocente.  
Ha. Ha.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Levati le rose dalla bocca. Sono serio – vieni?”  
Segue un breve silenzio, in cui Louis riesce solo a sentire il proprio respiro.  
“Non lo so…” Harry dice lentamente, alla fine. “Sembra un po’ troppo per me.” La sua voce è debole, attenuata dalla telefonata.  
Louis preme le labbra in un broncio.  
Una parte di lui non vuole che Harry venga, è vero. Principalmente a causa di un certo batuffolo di cotone irlandese. Non che Niall non sia un bravo ragazzo – lo è. A Louis piace più di quanto si aspettasse. È solo che… Non vuole dividere le sue attenzioni con Harry. Ed è sicuro al cento per cento che non vuole che Harry li veda insieme. Che si faccia un’idea sbagliata… O, meglio. Quella giusta.  
Si imbroncia ancora di più.  
Ma se Harry non viene… Be’. Non lo vedrà, allora. Non c’è molto altro da dire. Ma sembra essere un grande problema e Louis… Non gli piacciono queste stronzate, questo tipo di feste. Non gli piace stare lì impalato, annoiato, bevendo a più non posso per tenersi occupato in una stanza piena di androidi. Zayn di solito non si trattiene molto dato che detesta le situazioni sociali, specialmente quelle che coinvolgono gli anziani, e Liam è sempre impegnato a stare al centro dell’attenzione mentre i suoi genitori rimangono entrambi a guardare con lieve disprezzo e orgoglio. E poi finisce sempre con Liam che inizia a litigare con i suddetti genitori, poi si sbronza miseramente, lasciando che Louis si occupi di lui per la notte e lo metta a letto mentre impreca e vacilla e prova a far scivolare la mano tra le gambe di Louis, farfugliando aggressività contro sua mamma e suo papà e le loro opinioni prive d’amore per lui.  
In breve, è sempre uno spettacolo di merda. E Louis per certi versi non riesce davvero a incolpare Liam dato che i suoi genitori sono davvero delle merde. Senza dubbio odiano Louis – Martha lo guarda sempre come se fosse un animale morto.  
È tutto così orrendo e teso ed estenuante. Per niente divertente.  
Ma se Harry venisse?  
Louis pensa a terribili risate e larghe spalle e commenti davvero strambi, sempre avvolti da labbra rosse e grandi denti e… E in qualche modo la serata non sembra poi così spaventosa.  
Sì. Vuole che Harry venga. Louis indosserà una _maschera_ , porca puttana, che, ne è certo, non indosserà mai più in vita sua – sarà meglio che Harry venga, cazzo.  
“Giusto,” Louis dice, dopo un attimo, cominciando a camminare per la cucina. “Allora. Non chiedo mai alle persone di fare delle cose per me. Non sono bravo a chiedere in generale, ad essere sincero.”  
Harry sbuffa dall’altro capo del telefono. Louis lo ignora.  
“Ma io, Louis Tomlinson, sto chiedendo a te, Harry Styles, di venire a questa festa stasera.” Fa una pausa, armeggiando con il risvolto della sua giacca. “E non solo perché mi annoierò a morte e avrò voglia, tipo, di divertirmi, o qualcosa di simile.” Deglutisce, cercando di mantenere il tono di voce casuale. “Ma perché ho voglia di vederti.”  
Nel momento in cui le parole gli escono dalla bocca, sente il petto un po’ instabile. Forse ha esagerato. Forse non avrebbe dovuto dirlo.  
Sembra che passino interi minuti di silenzio, Louis incapace di sentire persino il respiro di Harry dall’altro capo. Controlla se la linea è caduta – due volte – ma, no. Harry è ancora lì.  
Sta già cominciando a sentire una bolla di panico formarsi quando improvvisamente si ritrova a parlare di nuovo, le parole che fuoriescono dalla sua bocca nervosamente perché in questi giorni è uno stronzo incapace. Dio.  
“Più che altro, sono solo curioso di vedere come ti agghindi quando non hai la borsa addosso.” Lo dice di fretta, sperando di alleggerire un po’ la tensione. Anche se vorrebbe rannicchiarsi su se stesso e basta.  
Ma Harry, sia lodato il cielo, scoppia a ridere bruscamente. Una singola fottuta esplosione di risate.  
“Mi metto una tiara quando non ho la borsa,” replica, ridacchiando piano.  
Una tiara.  
Louis sbotta in una risata prima di premere un pugno contro le sue labbra per zittirsi, spingendo il telefono più vicino all’orecchio. “Appropriato,” commenta, rimuovendo la mano. “Dato che io sono il tuo suddito.”  
E, ancora una volta, Harry rimane in silenzio.  
Merda. Chiaramente, Louis ha interpretato tutto male. Fanculo.  
Ma poi Harry alla fine parla.  
“Ci penserò su, okay?” dice dolcemente.  
Questo spinge un sassolino di frustrazione nella gola di Louis (perché deve essere così _complicato??_ ) ma acconsente, cedendo con un sospiro. “Sì, okay. Ho capito.” Borbotta. “Ma, uhm, ora devo andare. Magari ci vediamo stasera, va bene?”  
Un’altra pausa.  
“Sì. Magari.”  
Louis si acciglia. “Giusto. Be’. Ciao, Harry.”  
“Ciao, Louis.” È detto con un tono un po’ sconsolato ma Louis non si ferma ad analizzarlo, troppo frustrato e deluso (con Harry? Con se stesso? Con la vita?) per importargliene qualcosa, riattaccando rapidamente.  
Invece, torna a passo lento verso il salotto, il telefono stretto nella sua mano, la testa china. È il momento di salvare Zayn.  
Ha già un migliaio di scuse e giustificazioni sulla punta della lingua ed è in procinto di fornirle una per una con disinvoltura, quando improvvisamente…  
Si blocca sui suoi passi.  
Tutte le parole evaporano dalla sua bocca aperta.  
Perché lì, proprio lì davanti, c’è Zayn. Seduto sul divano. Accanto a Niall Horan. E sta _ridendo_.  
Proprio così – Zayn sta ridendo. Con un _estraneo_.  
Louis li osserva a bocca spalancata.  
Vedete, Zayn non è mai andato d’accordo con gli estranei. Diventa scostante e paranoico e si chiude in se stesso, cercando spesso qualsiasi scusa per allontanarsi. Eppure eccolo qui, apparendo solo leggermente nervoso mentre ridacchia sommessamente a qualche storia che Niall gli sta raccontando – il quale sembra sia in procinto di lanciare il sole nel cielo, completamente sicuro di sé e rinvigorito dal sorriso di Zayn che si lascia sfuggire verso il tappeto sotto i loro piedi. Le mani di Niall si muovono all’impazzata mentre racconta, la testa completamente girata verso Zayn, inglobandolo con i suoi occhi, lo sguardo lontano.  
Quando Zayn alza la testa, i capelli di fronte agli occhi, sembra in ugual modo confuso e affascinato.  
Be’. Questo è inaspettato.  
“Oh, ma ciao,” Louis sorride, incapace di tenere il tono compiaciuto fuori dalla sua voce mentre incrocia le braccia al petto e si appoggia contro il muro. Non riesce a trattenersi dall’essere estremamente divertito da come i due ragazzi saltano e si voltano, la loro bolla duramente infranta.  
Oh, questo è troppo divertente. Che fantastica, _fantastica_ svolta degli eventi.  
“Sembra che voi due andiate molto d’accordo,” sogghigna, guardando apertamente Zayn, che sta ora fissando in silenzio il profilo di Niall, attratto e curioso.  
Dio. Se Louis non lo conoscesse bene… Direbbe che Zayn è totalmente _cotto_.  
Oggi è un gran giorno. Zayn è innamorato e Louis ha ufficialmente una scusa per evitare di scoparsi Niall. Perché non esiste al mondo che ci provi con il ragazzo di fronte a Zayn – specialmente quando lo sta guardando _in quel modo_.  
È un giorno meraviglioso.  
“Sì! D’accordissimo!” Niall è raggiante, mentre ride e arrossisce. O sta ridacchiando? Buon dio.  
Zayn si limita ad annuire, fissando ancora il profilo di Niall.  
Louis si morde la guancia, terribilmente divertito. “Davvero adorabile. Bene, uh. Non fate caso a me. Andrò a imboscarmi nella stanza di Liam per un riposino. Mi fa un po’ male la testa. Sapete com’è.”  
Potrebbe aver tranquillamente parlato in un’altra lingua, comunque, per tutta la considerazione che riceve in risposta, i ragazzi troppo impegnati a lanciarsi occhiate di sbieco a vicenda. Come alle elementari. Incredibile.  
“Bella chiacchierata,” Louis dice in tono secco dopo il prolungato e indifferente silenzio.  
Incosciamente, Niall si volta verso Zayn, il sorriso che prende tre quarti della sua faccia. Zayn farfuglia e distoglie lo sguardo, sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre prima che gli occhi si fissino sui suoi piedi e si solidifichino lì, il viso un po’ luminoso.  
Bene, allora. Questo è quanto, Louis suppone.  
Scuotendo la testa in totale e assoluto divertimento, si volta per lasciare la stanza.  
L’ultima cosa che sente prima di chiudere la porta è Niall che si schiarisce la gola, imbarazzato, seguito da una falsa disinvoltura, “Quindi, sarai alla festa stasera?”  
Louis si ferma giusto il tempo per sentire le balle di fieno rotolare.  
E poi Zayn grugnisce un felice “Sì,”, facendo scuotere nuovamente la testa a Louis.  
Wow. Troppo, troppo divertente.  
Non vede l’ora che Liam lo scopra.  
   
**  
   
Louis al momento si trova esattamente al centro del Gala di Beneficenza Payne-Malik (indossando una maschera da lupo, per giunta) e ancora non sa se Harry Styles abbia intenzione di farsi vivo o meno.  
Il che è… leggermente seccante.  
Specialmente considerando il fatto che sta esaurendo la pazienza e l’alcool, la sua fiaschetta tristemente leggera con solo il delicato tintinnio delle poche gocce rimaste nel suo sacro interno. Triste, triste, triste. Terribile, addirittura. Fottutamente terribile.  
È un ricevimento piacevole, comunque. Dal punto di vista di un colletto inamidato, almeno. È tenuta in una qualche… sala da ballo gigante in un qualche albergo che i Payne-Malik probabilmente possiedono – Louis non ne è davvero sicuro. Tutto quel che sa è che guadagnano un sacco di soldi, li spadroneggiano sulla gente e mantengono orgogliosamente il titolo dei più ricchi della zona. Sono anche genitori di prim’ordine. Fanno un sacco di cose meravigliose, come ignorare Zayn, prendersi superficialmente cura di Liam mentre non forniscono nessun tipo di conforto sentimentale o emozionale, e mantengono un record sensazionale per non abbracciare e non sorridere mai ai propri figli. Non sinceramente, in ogni caso. A loro piacciono anche le lunghe vacanze all’estero, i gala di beneficenza e qualsiasi cosa che non abbia nulla a che fare con Louis Tomlinson.  
Fa una smorfia al pensiero, versando gli ultimi residui della sua fiaschetta in fondo alla gola. L’unico odio più forte di quello di Martha Payne per Louis Tomlinson è l’odio di Louis Tomlinson per Martha Payne. Quella fottuta vacca. Una presuntuosa e orribile vacca.  
Ma comunque. Non deve pensare a lei. È da qualche parte in lontananza, ingraziandosi tutti gli ospiti nella sua maschera da pavone, reggendo il suo calice di champagne mentre lancia occhiate irritate in direzione di Zayn, principalmente per il fatto che stasera ha optato per una maschera fai da te. Che è, letteralmente, un piatto di carta ritagliato nella forma di un occhio, decorato con spennellate nere e verdi. Bisogna ammettere che non è la migliore creazione…  
Ma non c’è bisogno di fare lo stronzo al riguardo, sinceramente.  
È comunque una festa decente. Un sacco di bevande colorate (analcoliche, per qualche cazzo di ragione) e un sacco di corpi che indossano bellissimi vestiti e completi lavati a secco. Un sacco di chiacchiere e risate e selfie. Un sacco di luci soffuse e un sacco di paillette e un sacco di teli del colore dell’ambra, che coprono delicatamente le tende, avvolgono le sedie e penzolano dai tavoli del rinfresco. Tutto è autunnale e dorato e arancio scuro. È bello. È tutto bello. Louis deve ammetterlo.  
Be’. Tutto tranne Liam, ecco.  
“Sarà meglio che Styles venga, cazzo,” ringhia a intervalli, i suoi occhi un tempo compiaciuti che ora brillano con allarmanti lampi di impazienza.  
Alzando palesemente gli occhi al cielo, Louis esamina la folla dalla loro postazione nell’angolo buio della larga stanza, le labbra che formano una linea sottile mentre osserva il turbine di glitter e piume, gli adulti che starnazzano, i ragazzi che ridacchiano, e tutti gli altri. C’è un sacco di colonia nell’aria. Ci sono un sacco di colletti che prudono. Non può dire se parteciperà nuovamente ad un ballo in maschera di sua spontanea volontà. Ha indossato la sua maschera per un totale di sette minuti prima di spostarla sulla sua testa. Quella cosa fa un cazzo di caldo. Ed è fastidiosa. E puzza di plastica bruciata.  
“Ti avevo avvisato che sarebbe potuto non venire,” gli ricorda, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce indifferente, e probabilmente fallendo. È uno sforzo non suonare così irritato come è in realtà. “Mi ha detto un sacco di volte che non è il suo genere di cose.”  
“Bene allora, qual è il suo genere di cose? Porca puttana, Tommo, il motivo per cui ho proposto questa stronzata ai miei genitori era prima di tutto per darti una fottuta mano in tutto questo.”  
Louis inarca le sopracciglia, voltandosi verso un Liam Payne piuttosto furibondo. La sua maschera (che è solo un’oscenamente banale cosa nera in velluto che gli copre solo gli occhi e metà del naso) è un po’ storta, i capelli ingellati un po’ flosci, e la sua cravatta sembra che lo stia strozzando. Nel complesso, è un totale disastro.  
“Non ho chiesto il tuo aiuto,” commenta freddamente, aggiustando la sua giacca. Gli sta troppo stretta, non è larga e comoda come la sua in jeans. Odia questo tipo di vestiti.  
Liam gli lancia un’altra intensa occhiataccia. Il Principe delle Occhiatacce. “Ne avevi chiaramente bisogno.”  
Louis stringe i denti.  
Okay, quindi la serata è ovviamente tesa.  
Principalmente per il fatto che Liam ha un umore di merda, il che è assolutamente accreditato alla sbalorditiva assenza di Harry Styles. Alias, la sbalorditiva assenza dell’aumento di autostima di Liam causato dal guardare qualcun altro essere usato come una fottuta bambola perché è un coglione insicuro con problemi emotivi.  
Ad ogni modo.  
Non è solo l’assenza di Harry che lo sta mandando nel pallone. C’è un altro minuscolo fattore in corso qui stasera che, Louis lo sa, sta facendo letteralmente impazzire Liam. Ed è proprio laggiù, nell’angolo opposto della stanza.  
Proprio laggiù ci sono due persone, impacciatamente distanti, ma troppo vicine tra loro per non essere intenzionali. Stanno entrambi guardando ovunque tranne che nella direzione dell’altro, a meno che non riescano a lanciare occhiate furtive mentre l’altro non sta guardando. Uno indossa un occhio storto fatto di carta. L’altro indossa una maschera nera e glitterata con un naso allungato in modo comico che butta giù tutte le bevande dai vassoi dei camerieri. Proprio laggiù ci sono Zayn Malik e Niall Horan, e sono entrambi un imbarazzante casino del cazzo, chiaramente nello stadio iniziale di un qualche importante rituale d’accoppiamento.  
Non è un segreto che Louis abbia annullato la missione di aprire Niall in due e pertanto distruggere il cuore della sua povera madre. Nel momento in cui Liam era tornato al loro appartamento e aveva trovato Niall a chiacchierare allegramente sul divano, la pelle luminosa, mentre Zayn lo osservava con il suo piccolo e brillante sorriso che in qualche modo allungava le sue ciglia e ammorbidiva i suoi zigomi fatti di diamanti, era evidente che ci fosse qualcosa di strano. Seriamente strano.  
“Ma che cazzo?” era tutto quello che Liam aveva detto quando aveva trovato Louis nella sua stanza, gli occhi improvvisamente tonanti, e Louis non era riuscito a trattenersi dal sorridergli compiaciuto, mettendo su un allegro comportamento che era sicuro sarebbe penetrato sotto la pelle del gorilla.  
“Tutto bene, Payno?” l’aveva approcciato.  
Liam aveva fissato i suoi occhi fiammeggianti su Louis. “Tutto bene,” aveva detto in un ringhio soffocato, prima di andarsene arrabbiato verso il bagno, sembrando stranamente vicino ad essere emozionalmente distrutto. Era stato solo momentaneamente sconvolgente, sebbene avesse gelato il sorriso gongolante e divertito sul viso di Louis.  
Ma ogni fragilità emozionale era sparita nel momento in cui Liam era tornato, asciugandosi i capelli con rapidi movimenti mentre accendeva tempestivamente la musica a un volume spacca-timpani, distruggendo qualsiasi possibilità di conversazione. Non l’aveva più menzionato, neanche quando Louis aveva provato a tirarglielo fuori, ore dopo.  
Invece, aveva cominciato a fare lo stronzo. E ora Louis è bloccato con lui.  
Una serata straordinaria, dopotutto.  
“Si tratta di Niall, vero?” Louis chiede apertamente, sistemando la maschera. Gli sta incasinando i capelli. Ma si sta accuratamente rifiutando di pensarci.  
Il viso di Liam si indurisce infinitesimamente. Un momento di tensione passa tra loro prima che finalmente risponda.  
“Non sei riuscito a fare neanche una delle cazzo di cose che ti ho chiesto, vero?” ringhia sottovoce, buttando lo sguardo incandescente sulla folla, rifiutandosi di guardare Louis. Se dovesse intensificarlo ancora, darà del filo da torcere a Ciclope. Il Gala sarebbe rovinato, gli ospiti sarebbero morti.  
Louis beve un intenso e inutile sorso dalla sua fiaschetta, desiderando più di qualsiasi cosa di avere l’abilità innata di trasformare l’aria in vino. Quello sarebbe bello. Renderebbe il mondo più bello.  
Sospira, riavvitando il tappo e seguendo lo sguardo imbronciato di Liam verso i due piccoli pagliacci nell’angolo opposto. Niall si sta grattando la nuca e sta inclinando il collo in modo poco velato per guardare Zayn, mentre Zayn se sta in piedi, rigido, con le braccia molli lungo i fianchi, gli occhi che guizzano abbastanza palesemente verso Niall. È così imbarazzante che ha sorpassato la dolcezza ed è semplicemente penoso.  
Nonostante questo, Louis trattiene una risata.  
“Liam. Guarda come Zayn lo sta fissando. Coraggio, dai un’occhiata,” dice duramente, gesticolando verso di loro.  
Immediatamente, Liam sibila, spingendo giù il braccio di Louis. “Non indicare,” lo rimprovera. “Non attirare l’attenzione su di loro!”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, incapace di fottersene qualcosa. “Agli ordini, capo. Ma guarda, okay? Chiudi il becco e _guarda_.”  
Passa un brusco momento tra loro – riempito da Louis che fissa il proprio sguardo su Liam (che continua a non voler ricambiare) – prima che la mandibola di Liam finalmente scatti e posi lentamente gli occhi sulla coppia, osservandoli con attenzione. Zayn, in particolare.  
Passano praticamente sette secondi (Niall ha appena provato a fare una battuta, sembra, perché Zayn ha, letteralmente, starnazzato una risata e ora sembra fin troppo a disagio e in imbarazzo, seppur un poco incoraggiato) prima che Liam distolga lo sguardo di scatto, la testardaggine sulla sua bocca.  
“Okay, cosa dovrei vedere?” grugnisce, incrociando le braccia. Il principe è scontento.  
“Liam,” dice Louis, gli occhi accusatori e il tono di rimprovero.  
Liam guarda altrove in modo altezzoso, il naso per aria.  
“ _Li-am_ ,” Louis ripete, più deciso, e questo fa sospirare l’altro ragazzo, che lascia cadere le braccia ai suoi fianchi.  
“Sì, e allora?” domanda in modo annoiato, ovviamente fuori di testa. “Lo sai, _tu_ eri quello che avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura di Horan. Tu eri quello a cui ho detto di farlo. Prima Styles, adesso Horan – che cazzo ti sta succedendo?”  
Una piccola scintilla di autocoscienza attraversa lo stomaco di Louis prima che lui la spenga, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Non dare la colpa a me, Liam. Questa è tutta un’altra storia. Puoi guardare quei due, per favore? Guarda la faccia di Zayn. Guarda il modo in cui sta fissando quel ragazzino.” Liam sembra che abbia appena mangiato un limone. “Volevi davvero che lo distruggessi? Lo sai che Zayn odia il nostro gioco. Non ho intenzione di fargli un torto del genere. Posso anche essere un bastardo e uno spietato pezzo di merda, ma non mi metterei mai contro il nostro Zayn in questo modo. Non quando si è preso una cotta del genere per quel ragazzo.” Fa una pausa. “E non lo faresti neanche tu.”  
Liam contrae le labbra, gli occhi che combattono qualche battaglia interna, mentre rimane in silenzio, lanciando qualche sporadica occhiata in direzione dei ragazzi.  
“Almeno Zayn sa di Niall? Di quel che avevamo intenzione di fare con lui?” Louis domanda, grattandosi la nuca dove l’elastico della sua maschera gli sta tirando i capelli. Stupido affare di merda.  
“Lo sai che non gli piace sentir parlare di queste cazzate,” Liam scatta, alzando gli occhi al cielo così esageratamente che quasi incita un’occhiataccia da parte di Louis.  
“Ne sono al corrente, grazie,” scatta di rimando, altrettanto irritato. “Ma il modo in cui ti stai comportando-”  
“Può avere di meglio che quel bastone da passeggio,” si fa scappare Liam, furioso, gli occhi che quasi prendono fuoco. Louis sbatte le palpebre. “Mio fratello non può mettersi con il figlio di quella vacca di Alice Horan! Non gli permetterò di tradirmi così!”  
Wow, quindi è totalmente su tutte le furie. Ottimo.  
“Quel ragazzino non è così male, cristo,” Louis borbotta, passandosi una mano frustrata sui capelli prima di realizzare, troppo tardi, che sono già probabilmente arruffati ad un livello mostruoso. Probabilmente ha un pessimo aspetto. Fanculo. Ficca con forza le mani nelle tasche. “Persino tu stavi cominciando ad intenerirti un po’ con lui, ammettilo.”  
“No,” Liam brontola con tono petulante.  
“Certo che sì. Stava cominciando a piacerti un po’, vero?”  
“‘Piacere’ è molto diverso da ‘tollerare’, Louis. Inoltre, sono stato con lui per al massimo cinque minuti. Un tempo a malapena sufficiente per fregarmene qualcosa.”  
“Evidentemente no,” Louis lo sfotte, e Liam finalmente sposta il suo sguardo da Ciclope su di lui, il che lo fa sbottare a ridere. “Dai, Payno. Non rovinarti la serata perché Fratello Carissimo si è innamorato. Penso che siano teneri.”  
Liam è lungi dall’essere contento alle parole, nessuna traccia di umorismo nei suoi lineamenti. “Sì, ti piacerebbe.”  
Louis sospira, arrendendosi e lasciando scemare il sorriso. Capisce quando è una battaglia persa. Non è stupido. Pazienza.  
Torna nell’ombra, appoggiandosi contro il muro, mentre Liam continua a lanciare occhiatacce verso Zayn e Niall, che stanno ancora brancolando l’uno attorno all’altro. Dato che è la ‘serata introduttiva’ di Niall, sua mamma continua a raggiungerlo per presentarlo a vari sorridenti individui e cercare di trascinarlo nella mischia, troppo per la triste inclinazione della bocca di Zayn. Ad ogni modo, Niall non cede mai, optando sempre per rimanere da solo così può, apparentemente, respirare l’aria di Zayn piuttosto che socializzare. E, vedendo come il ragazzo sembri possedere abbastanza capacità relazionali per iniziare una sua attività, Louis lo considera come un gesto piuttosto dolce.  
Specialmente quando il barista chiama Niall per nome, facendogli un cenno mentre gli porge una bottiglia senza etichetta con un occhiolino. Louis si aspetta di tutto, tranne che il ragazzino alla fine smetta di tentare di fare conversazione con Zayn (che appare già con il cuore spezzato mentre guarda i due interagire con occhi affranti, distruggendo nervosamente un tovagliolino di carta); ma poi Niall si volta di nuovo verso Zayn, un sorriso sicuro di sé e determinato che dipinge il suo volto entusiasta e serafico mentre piomba su di lui, scambiando poche parole e un’alzata di spalle, e guidandolo poi con orgoglio con una mano che sfiora a malapena la sua schiena. Zayn sembra imbarazzato, nervoso e felice. Niall sembra fiero, sicuro di sé e arrossato. Sono l’uno l’opposto dell’altro, davvero. Louis non riesce a trattenersi dall’essere meravigliato mentre li osserva.  
Da una parte c’è Zayn, questo ragazzo misterioso e introverso che passa il suo tempo seduto sui tappeti fissando tutte le dimensioni che non sono ancora state scoperte, mettendo in discussione la vita e l’esistenza degli alieni. Non parla a meno che non sia costretto, non socializza anche quando deve, e impallidisce al pensiero di una prolungata conversazione e del contatto visivo.  
Dall’altra parte c’è Niall Horan che è, potenzialmente, un raggio di sole caduto, che mostra tutti i suoi denti quando sorride, che sembra completamente a suo agio in situazioni che qualsiasi persona normale troverebbe infinitamente imbarazzanti. È esuberante e apparentemente ingenuo e sincero e felice, le sue emozioni sono scritte sul suo volto e scorrono facilmente dalle sue sfrontate labbra, e il ragazzino è semplicemente radioso, davvero. Allegro e facile da leggere e reattivo ed estroverso e aperto al mondo in modi che parti di Louis non possono trattenersi dal deridere.  
Ed eccoli qui, legati insieme chissà come mentre Niall presenta il barista a Zayn, senza mai lasciare il lato di quest’ultimo ora che finalmente ha ottenuto il permesso di essere lì. Zayn appare più che d’accordo con l’idea, anche se un po’ stanco di tutte le chiassose risate e chiacchiere attorno a lui. Ma comunque. Non è mai stato così socievole in anni. Cazzo, probabilmente l’ultima volta è stato quando ha conosciuto Louis. E questo… questo è un grande evento.  
Louis lancia un’occhiata a Liam e pensa che, forse, quello sguardo nei suoi occhi conferma che sta pensando la stessa cosa. Non l’ammetterebbe mai, comunque.  
È divertente come gli opposti si attraggano, vero?  
Harry è l’opposto di Louis? Non che siano attratti l’uno dall’altro, o cose del genere – non è così – ma, comunque. Lo sono? Harry è decisamente Niall e Louis è Zayn. Harry è quello radioso con la pelle calda e gli occhi sinceri e larghe mani a cui non dispiace aggrapparsi a Louis. D’altra parte, è anche quello tranquillo, quello che si morde le labbra prima di dar voce ai suoi pensieri, quello che si tiene tutto dentro e, a volte, lontano da Louis. È quello profondo e sentimentale e bellissimo, quello che si lascia guidare dal tocco di Louis.  
“Lo sai,” Louis dice lentamente, un po’ distratto mentre continuano a osservarli da lontano. Si chiede se Harry verrà. “Un’altra buona cosa riguardo a questo piccolo inaspettato sviluppo” – Liam si irrigidisce – “è che mi darà più tempo per concentrarmi su Harry. Il nostro progetto principale.” Non gli piace il modo in cui suonano le parole, ma allontana il fastidio perché non ci può fare nulla.  
“Se solo si facesse vedere, cazzo,” Liam borbotta, agitato, ma Louis posa una mano sul suo braccio, cogliendo di sorpresa Liam mentre incrocia il suo sguardo.  
“Anche se non verrà. Potrò concentrarmi meglio su di lui. È una bella gatta da pelare, quello.” Deglutisce, sentendo un allarmante fastidio che non riesce ad identificare. Sentiva solo il bisogno di dire questa cosa – a Liam, al mondo, a se stesso. Suona e sembra sconnesso e irregolare ma aveva il bisogno di dirlo e Louis non sa perché o cosa o come o quando o… dio. Louis non lo sa. “Ma alla fine ce la farò. Non fallirò, Liam. Ce la farò. E avrò te.”  
In qualche modo, inspiegabilmente, quella è la frase che allenta la tensione dalle spalle di Liam.  
Si fissano per infiniti attimi, la mano di Louis sul braccio di Liam e gli occhi di Liam che scavano da qualche parte dentro quelli di Louis, e gli ospiti si muovono e chiacchierano attorno a loro, ignari, e il cuore di Louis batte così forte che Louis vuole che si fermi.  
“Promettimelo,” Liam dice lentamente, ma i suoi occhi sono indecifrabili e la sua voce è a malapena udibile.  
Louis sente le viscere che si attorcigliano quando risponde, la voce distante, “Te lo prometto.”  
E Liam sorride, forse genuinamente, avvicinandosi di un passo, un lampo accecante di luce o potere o speranza nei suoi occhi di ghiaccio. Ma poi.  
Ma poi l’incantesimo o la maledizione o quel che è, è spezzata, perché improvvisamente gli occhi di Liam sorpassano quelli di Louis, agganciandosi da qualche parte oltre le sue spalle, e questo lascia a Louis giusto il tempo di deglutire, respirando attraverso rivoli d’ansia, prima di seguire il suo sguardo.  
“Che cazzo è quello?” Liam scoppia a ridere, ogni tensione svanita, puntando il dito nella direzione del suo divertimento. “Guarda cosa s’è messo quel ragazzino.” Ride di nuovo, forte e tagliente, al settimo cielo dalla felicità.  
 Incuriosito, Louis prova a trovare la fonte, strizzando gli occhi nella penombra, incerto su cosa aspettarsi.  
Il che, davvero, è quel che gli avrebbe dovuto far capire che si trattasse di Harry. Perché è proprio lì, cazzo.  
È qui. È venuto. Quello è assolutamente Harry Styles, maschera o meno, e Liam sta ridendo con fin troppo entusiasmo alla sua vista, ignaro, ma Louis sente come se qualcuno lo stesse trascinando sottoterra.  
Perché ovviamente, cazzo, il ragazzino è diverso da chiunque altro, lì in piedi tra loro come un fottuto faro di luce eterea. Ovviamente, cazzo. In mezzo a un mare di nero e grigio e carbone, in mezzo a un mare di ordinario e banale, lì cammina il ragazzo che indossa questa appariscente maschera inondata di glitter dorati e arancioni, con linee rosa sulle estremità delle ali.  
Perché, sì, sta indossando una maschera a forma di farfalla. Questa luccicante, punteggiata di giallo, maestosa maschera di una _farfalla_. E benché non sia certamente fuori posto in questo mare di animali e insetti e folletti, è certamente unica nel suo genere. È certamente la più bella.  
“Oh,” è quel che Louis si trova a rispondere alle risate di Liam.  
“Che cazzo si è messo _addosso_ quel ragazzino?”  
E, be’. Harry indossa una camicia rosa. Una semplice e ordinaria camicia, adatta per l’occasione. È meravigliosa su di lui, è perfetta sulle sue spalle e sulle braccia e sul magro busto. Ma è rosa ed è così differente e per questo Liam ride. Indossa pantaloni chiari, scarpe chiare – tutto in notevole contrasto con il nero che lo circonda, e Liam ride e Louis no.  
Harry.  
“Perché stai ridendo?” domanda bruscamente, voltandosi verso Liam con una scarica di estremo fastidio che sembra non riuscire ad ignorare.  
Liam sembra sorpreso. “Eh?” domanda, la risata che si affievolisce appena.  
“Perché cazzo stai ridendo?” ripete, e la durezza dei suoi occhi – o forse il modo in cui continuano a scattare su Harry, solo per guardarlo, solo per vedere il ragazzo – fanno schiarire appena gli occhi di Liam, una scintilla di comprensione che cala in profondità.  
“Oh,” dice dopo un attimo, il sorriso che rapidamente si fa più furbo. “Oh, quello è il piccolo Styles, vero?”  
Louis deglutisce.  
Liam sorride. “L’hai riconosciuto davvero velocemente. È sempre così ridicolo?”  
Sì, Louis vorrebbe dire, ma non in presenza di Liam.  
“Vaffanculo, Liam,” dice invece, irritato, e il sorriso di Liam vacilla.  
“Eh? Perché stai-”  
“Devo bere qualcosa,” Louis dice, accaldato e infastidito e perfettamente cosciente del fatto che Harry sia nella sua stessa stanza mentre oltrepassa uno sconcertato Liam, facendosi strada verso la zuppiera del punch delle dimensioni di una fontana nell’altro lato della stanza.  
Povero ragazzo. Povero, dolce e adorabile Harry.  
Louis resiste alla tentazione di avvicinarsi immediatamente a lui, solo per salutarlo. Gli piace Harry, gli piace parlare con lui. Si diverte in sua compagnia. Che pensiero strano.  
Si versa un bicchiere di elettrico e super zuccherato punch di merda, sorseggiandolo perché è nervoso da morire e non sa cosa fare con le minuscole scariche di energia che gli stanno praticamente friggendo il cervello. Prova a canticchiare una canzone ma finisce per canticchiarne diverse, tutte mescolate insieme e incompatibili, senza neanche sapere da dove provengano. Non riesce a pensare alle proprie parole e, ora, non riesce neanche a pensare a quelle degli altri.  
Beve un altro esagerato sorso, il tutto continuando a fissare Harry.  
Il ragazzo, la farfalla, sta scivolando attraverso la stanza, fluttuando ai margini, guardando oltre le persone e badando solo a se stesso, la maschera che nasconde completamente il suo viso. Ma Louis sa che è lui, ovvio che è Harry. Ci sono quei suoi morbidi ricci mossi che appaiono indisciplinati e dolcemente arruffati. C’è quella curva nella sua schiena e quel passo sgraziato dei suoi piedi. Le sue mani che ogni tanto sbattono forte contro le cosce, che ogni tanto stringe tra loro in maniera imbarazzata perché non sa cosa fare con loro. C’è Harry con i suoi adorabili, adorabili vestiti e le scarpe lucide e… ed è venuto.  
È venuto perché Louis gliel’ha chiesto.  
Louis può solo guardare, incantato. Guarda come Harry osserva le persone, chinando la testa e salutando tutti quelli che gli stanno sicuramente facendo i complimenti o divertite osservazioni. Incredibilmente, sembra che non gliene freghi un cazzo che le persone lo stiano guardando. Che le persone lo stiano indicando. Sembra lusingato dalla gentilezza e incurante delle cattiverie ed è… è inaspettato.  
Perché Louis ha sempre avuto questa piccola e tenera idea riguardante Harry nella sua testa – che tiene in una scatola nascosta, principalmente perché non gli piace sapere che è lì. Ma in quella scatola c’è un dolce, ingenuo e delicato ragazzo che ha bisogno di essere protetto dal mondo. Un ragazzo che è sensibile e delicato e spaventato e riempito di cose preziose che rischiano di essere rovinate. Louis ritiene che Harry sia questa creatura docile e gentile che trema alla luce forte e ai venti improvvisi e Louis pensa che abbia bisogno di essere trattato con fragilità, ma…  
Ma, nonostante per certi versi questo possa essere vero, è una marea di cazzate.  
Harry, questo Harry, quello che si muove attraverso la stanza indossando sfacciatamente glitter rosa, risaltando sfacciatamente tra i mondani, vivendo mentre gli altri esistono e basta, è tutto tranne che fragile e timido e docile. È tutto tranne che una piccola creatura bisognosa di protezione che le parti senza risposta di Louis davano per scontato che avesse bisogno.  
Cazzo, _Harry_ è probabilmente quello che ha bisogno di proteggere _Louis_.  
Il pensiero giace acido nel suo stomaco, mandando forti segnali d’allarme verso il cervello di Louis.  
Cazzo. Odia il modo in cui suona nella sua testa. Odia assolutamente il modo in cui… Lo odia e basta. Cazzo.  
Sta quasi per avere un lieve attacco di panico, quando improvvisamente percepisce una solida e calda presenza dietro di lui. La sente, pesante e opprimente. Liam.  
“Va’ da lui,” sono le parole sussurrate al suo orecchio. Il respiro di Liam, la voce di Liam, morbida e fluida e affilata con determinazione. Le parole dovrebbero essere di seta. Sembrano invece di fango.  
Ma Louis conosce il suo ruolo in tutto questo, sa che ha accettato di farlo anche se ora tutto sembra un po’ incasinato, quindi si limita a deglutire e annuisce. Annuisce senza guardare Liam neanche una volta.  
Okay. Okay, ce la può fare. Può farla finita stasera, può liberarsi di Harry e può liberare Harry della sua presenza prima che tutto diventi troppo… _intenso_ tra loro. Può semplicemente finire questa cazzata stanotte e può sopravvivere a questo. Potrà avere Liam e potrà ottenere tutto quel che vuole.  
Ce la può fare.  
Louis comincia a camminare, emergendo dall’ombra mentre si abbassa la maschera, nascondendo il suo volto. Non c’è tempo per pensare. Non più.  
Cammina verso la zona illuminata della stanza, unendosi alla confusione della folla mentre le fioche lampade catturano i glitter neri della maschera da lupo che indossa, mandando un poliedro scuro intorno a lui. Harry probabilmente non capirà neanche che è lui. Considerando specialmente il fatto che Louis sta indossando un fottuto completo e i suoi tatuaggi sono coperti e i suoi capelli sono acconciati diversamente dal solito; niente di specifico, niente di visibile che permetta di identificare il suo cadavere. È solo un altro corpo tra la folla.  
Si limita quindi a camminare, avanzando attraverso le coppie che ballano e i demoni e i folletti e i pavoni e le volpi e i mostri con i loro lustrini e fiocchi e cocktail, e scivola tra tutti loro mentre comincia a seguire Harry.  
All’inizio è lento. Solo lenti, tranquilli passi, che inseguono un ignaro ragazzo.  
Ma non _vuole_ davvero che Harry sia ignaro. Vuole che Harry lo _veda_. Non c’è neanche bisogno che sappia che è Louis, cazzo, vuole solo che Harry lo guardi.  
Si ferma, sentendo le costole tirare e spingere, prima di cominciare a muoversi nella direzione opposta. Lentamente, mentre Harry gira intorno alla stanza in un verso, Louis gira nell’altro, rimanendo sempre esattamente di fronte a lui, gli occhi fissi. Tuttavia, Harry non si accorge di niente, continuando a sfiorare gentilmente spalle e gomiti, i suoi ricci attorcigliati nei fiocchi che legano la sua maschera, fuoriuscendo dalle sue piccole orecchie.  
La musica cambia, da qualche parte nei paraggi.  
Vagamente, questo ricorda a Louis che è esattamente come tutto è cominciato. Vero? Di nuovo in quella biblioteca, il primo giorno in cui si sono incontrati, quando Louis si era nascosto tra i libri e le pagine e la polvere, e Harry stava semplicemente seduto lì, inconsapevole e tranquillo e dolce. Louis gli aveva girato attorno anche allora. L’aveva osservato e gli aveva girato attorno prima di intrappolarlo, alla fine. Be’. Più o meno. Delle volte gli sembra che sia avvenuto il contrario.  
Ma il pensiero rimane acido nella sua bocca, facendolo sentire nauseato, facendolo sentire ripugnante, quindi lo mette da parte, smette di pensare, limitandosi a guardare la morbida e glitterata farfalla con ricci, braccia e gambe. Un lupo attratto da una farfalla. Curioso.  
Non ci vuole molto prima che Harry lo noti.  
All’inizio è discreto. Solo piccoli scatti della testa, che di tanto in tanto lanciano occhiate in direzione di Louis, più curioso che altro.  
E poi le occhiate cominciano a durare un po’ di più.  
È perfettamente consapevole della presenza di Louis ora, consapevole del lupo, ma che sappia o meno chi ci sia dietro la maschera è un mistero. Forse conosce i comportamenti di Louis così come Louis conosce i suoi? In ogni caso, Harry non sembra irritato perché comincia a rallentare il passo, i suoi piedi cominciano a trascinarsi intenzionalmente contro il lucido pavimento in marmo, e in breve tempo, sono gli occhi di Harry che non lasciano mai quelli di Louis.  
Camminano sempre più lentamente, girando l’uno attorno all’altro per tutta la stanza, occhi mascherati inchiodati ad occhi mascherati.  
In qualche modo, nel tranquillo rifugio del travestimento, Louis si sente rinvigorito. In qualche modo, in mezzo all’anonimato si sente inspiegabilmente giusto, si sente incredibile. È come se non fosse Louis, non fosse Louis Tomlinson con il peso che affonda ogni lettera e si aggrappa ad ogni sillaba. È come se potesse, momentaneamente, avere una storia diversa. Una storia in cui Harry Styles è importante, in cui può essere importante, il faro di luce nel buio. Una storia dove può rispondere alle parti senza risposta di se stesso.  
Si ferma, la pelle accaldata e formicolante, come se minuscoli battiti di ali gli stessero sfiorando la carne. Ali di farfalla.  
Anche Harry, dall’altra parte della stanza, si ferma.  
Il cuore di Louis batte incessantemente nelle sue orecchie. Merda. Lontanamente, è consapevole della presenza di Liam, i suoi occhi da qualche parte nella stanza. Ma spinge via il pensiero.  
E poi Harry comincia a camminare verso di lui, ogni passo lento, diretto e prudente. Quella camminata pendente.  
Ogni vena di Louis sta prendendo fuoco. Non ne è sicuro, comunque, e non gliene frega un cazzo.  
Harry compie altri passi in avanti. Altri passi, altri passi, altri passi.  
Non dicono niente quando Harry lo raggiunge, incontrandosi nel centro dell’affollata pista da ballo come il fottuto West Side Story. ‘I Bet That You Look Good on the Dancefloor’ degli Arctic Monkeys si insinua nel retro della mente annebbiata di Louis. È decisamente appropriato. Le punte delle scarpe di Harry toccano le punte di quelle di Louis.  
Attorno a loro, sembrano tutti molto ferrati nei passi, ballando come se fossero usciti da Labyrinth (il film preferito di Louis quando era bambino) e, huh. Louis è probabilmente David Bowie. Harry è probabilmente Sarah. No, è sicuramente Sarah. Una Sarah molto più bella. Louis rapirebbe il fratellino di Harry solo per intrappolarlo nel suo mondo? Solo per attirarlo lì e tenerlo tra tutte quelle cose spaventose?  
Forse. Probabilmente. Sì.  
Il problema è, comunque, che Louis non sa ballare. Di sicuro non il ballo da sala, cristo. Quindi, davvero, questo dovrebbe essere un ottimo motivo per lui per, sapete, _non_ sollevare la mano in un tacito invito per Harry. O è una supplica? Ma lo fa comunque, forse perché non è Louis Tomlinson in questo momento, e Harry capisce, e Harry risponde immediatamente, la sua mano che scivola facilmente in quella di Louis, l’altra che si posa immediatamente sulla sua spalla.  
Il suo corpo si allinea perfettamente con quello di Louis.  
Louis riesce a vedere i suoi occhi ora. Sono verde scuro con pagliuzze ambrate e qualche frammento verde acqua. Sopra di loro, riesce a vedere le ciglia lunghe e delicate di Harry che, in quel momento, Louis può ammettere di voler contare, e vorrebbe sentirle muoversi contro la sua guancia. Riesce a vedere la pelle chiara e delicata sotto gli occhi di Harry e può sognare un universo dove può premere le sue dita contro la carne, spazzando via ogni ricordo che non si adatti a questo momento, spingendo le sue cellule contro quelle di Harry.  
Delicatamente, fermamente, stringe la calda mano di Harry nella propria. Sente le dita del ragazzo stringere le proprie e, per un attimo, il suo battito diventa irregolare, prima di tornare alla normalità. Preme la sua mano più a fondo nella linea del fianco di Harry mentre lo conduce per la stanza in un lento, etereo valzer che sta improvvisando sul posto perché pensare è semplicemente qualcosa che non riesce a fare al momento.  
Funziona, comunque. In qualche modo, funziona e Harry segue ogni movimento di Louis, ogni comando, e nessuno dei due parla mentre i loro palmi premono l’uno contro l’altro.  
Danzano ( _danzano_ ) in silenzio e se qualcuno avesse detto a Louis che questo è quel che avrebbe fatto un anno fa, gli avrebbe sputato in faccia. Ma ora sembra tutto avere lentamente un senso mentre granelli di glitter cadono dalla maschera di Harry sulla giacca di Louis e sembra come se fossero nascosti l’uno dall’altro e dal mondo e in qualche modo è tutto molto più semplice.  
E poi improvvisamente Harry si ferma, portandoli entrambi ad una delicata sosta, gli occhi che scattano su tutta la maschera di Louis, prima di trovare nuovamente il suo sguardo. Rimane immobile, portando gentilmente Louis a fare lo stesso senza mai lasciare la presa sulla sua mano, e Louis vorrebbe quasi parlare, vorrebbe quasi fargli delle domande mentre comincia a sfilare la sua mano – ma Harry non glielo permette.  
Invece, merda, _invece_ , Harry si stringe di più a lui. Il dolce e ardente ragazzo con le gambe lunghe e quella ridicola maschera e i ricci e la risata che è riuscita a cucirsi dentro la pelle di Louis, si stringe di più a lui e mantiene una mano decisa sul fianco di Louis mentre lo attira verso di sé.  
Le funzioni cellulari di Louis si interrompono.  
Si sente separato, sente come se stesse solo guardando Harry che lo stringe ancora di più, chinando la testa mentre gli occhi scivolano sulle labbra di Louis, nel bel mezzo della fottuta stanza.  
Che cosa sta _facendo_? Harry sta davvero per… Harry ha davvero intenzione di _baciarlo_?  
Se Louis in questo momento non fosse così sotto shock e totalmente fottuto, penserebbe probabilmente che questo è il momento più da favola, romantico e pittoresco della sua non-romantica vita.  
Così com’è, tuttavia, non riesce a riprendersi dalla consapevolezza che questo sta, in effetti, accadendo davvero, e che sono attualmente circondati da persone, da caos, e un certo paio d’occhi nella stanza che sa che li sta guardando.  
Lo sa che Liam li sta fissando, sorridendo, leccandosi le labbra nell’attesa perché intravede l’inizio della fine. Perché questo è dove è cominciato e questo è dove finisce – con Harry che avvicina sempre più la sua bocca, premendo le dita sui vestiti di Louis e apparendo così delicato mentre le sue ciglia fremono. Questo è dove l’intero gioco comincia a distruggere e Louis sente quegli occhi su di loro e non vuole, cazzo, non vuole distruggerlo. Neanche per il cazzo.  
Non vuole che Liam li veda.  
Non vuole niente di tutto questo.  
Doveva essere uno _scherzo_. Doveva essere un _gioco_ che una coppia di ragazzini viziati e stronzi insensibili aveva creato, e non sarebbe mai dovuto essere qualcosa di veramente serio. Doveva essere una soluzione così che Liam potesse andare in quella università del cazzo. E basta. Questo è tutto quello che sarebbe dovuto essere e nonostante questo Louis si sente come se qualcuno gli stesse strappando le viscere nel guardare gli occhi di Harry chiudersi e non sembra più un gioco perché non è divertente neanche per il cazzo.  
È travolgente. È troppo. E non vuole che Liam lo _veda_.  
“Merda,” Louis soffia piano, così piano che dubita che Harry l’abbia sentito, e lo spinge via. Improvvisamente e brutalmente, spinge via Harry.  
Ovviamente, un’onda di stupita sofferenza passa negli occhi ora spalancati di Harry, il che. Merda. Questo non è _divertente_.  
Louis non parla, non vuole farlo, ma non può neanche semplicemente girarsi e andarsene mentre gli occhi di Harry sono così feriti. Non può e non vuole, non quando si scontra così aspramente con l’aggraziata curva delle sue palpebre. Allora d’impulso allunga le mani, stringendo quelle di Harry e avvolgendole nelle proprie, sudate e tremanti, prima di chinare la testa. _Mi dispiace_ , vorrebbe dire. Vorrebbe dirlo senza parlare. _Mi dispiace di essere me_. Quindi invece preme le nocche di Harry contro le sue disgustose e immobili labbra senza pensarci due volte. _Non ora_ è quel che vuole imprimere sulla sua pelle, e non è sicuro se Harry abbia ricevuto il messaggio o meno, ma quando alza lo sguardo, gli occhi sono meno feriti, più calmi, e c’è un frammento di calore che ha cominciato a farsi strada.  
Louis lo prende come un sì.  
Sorride anche se Harry non può vederlo e preme un altro bacio sul dorso della mano del ragazzo mentre affretta un impacciato inchino, il sangue che scorre ancora troppo velocemente, il bisogno di andarsene che comincia a sommergerlo.  
Allora stacca le labbra, cominciando a indietreggiare e lasciando ricadere le mani di Harry solo all’ultimo secondo, rifiutandosi di permettere allo sguardo del ragazzo di tenerlo lì più a lungo di quanto voglia.  
Sta soffocando. Ha bisogno di aria. Ha bisogno di andarsene.  
È proprio quando sta per aprire la porta, l’aria fresca in vista, che percepisce, prima di sentirla, una voce sibilare nel suo orecchio.  
“Che cazzo stai facendo?”  
Ma Louis non si volta, non gliene può fregare un cazzo di Liam in questo momento, quindi si limita a strattonare la presa sul suo braccio, la voce nelle sue orecchie, gli occhi dolci che vede ancora nella sua testa.  
E se ne va.


	11. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis non sta bene

_Bigger, Stronger_ \---Coldplay

 

 

La cosa buona di avere dei parenti di merda è che non sono mai a casa.  
Questo è qualcosa per cui Louis è estremamente grato quando arriva all’appartamento dei Payne-Malik. Dato che Louis ha solo un paio di opzioni sul dove trascorrere il suo tempo libero, avere un posto fisso è sempre piacevole quando uno è, più o meno, senza casa. Tempo fa Liam gli aveva dato carta bianca sull’uso dell’appartamento, sapendo che Louis era abbastanza sveglio da non rubare niente, quindi ogni volta che Anthony (o Ben o Stan o Oli o Lucas o qualsiasi altro caritatevole conoscente di Louis) è impegnato e non può ospitare lui e le sue luride scarpe e le sue mani nervose e macchiate di nicotina, può sempre venire qui. Si limita sempre a sedersi in camera di Liam ad ascoltare la sua musica mentre fissa il muro o fuori dalla finestra, a volte tentando di leggere uno dei tanti libri che Liam possiede solo per bellezza. A volte, si mette anche a fumare dal bong, ma di solito quello lo fa con Zayn.  
A proposito del miracolo mistico, Zayn ultimamente non s’è più fatto vedere tanto. O almeno, non all’appartamento. Da quando ha ottenuto un lavoro e si è fidanzato, si è trasformato in una persona mondana – mai a casa, sempre a fare qualcosa. È così prezioso; Louis non riesce neanche ad invidiarlo per questo.  
“Allora, tu e Niall, eh?” Louis gli aveva chiesto il giorno dopo il gala, cercando di sistemare i capelli laccati e incasinati che non aveva ancora avuto occasione di lavare.  
Era stato da Anthony la notte prima, rifugiandosi lì subito dopo aver lasciato quel casino di festa. Era stata una scelta saggia – Anthony è sempre una compagnia facile e serena. Sempre molto semplice e rilassante. L’avevano finita a guardare _L’incredibile Hulk_ mentre Anthony sorseggiava una birra e faceva osservazioni incredibilmente nerd che Louis trovava segretamente interessanti mentre si mordicchiava le unghie, ignorando fermamente il suo telefono che aveva spento dopo aver ricevuto troppi messaggi incessanti e irritati da parte di Liam. Potrebbe aver fermamente ignorato il fatto che Harry non gli abbia scritto. Forse stava fermamente ignorando anche se stesso.  
Nel complesso, era stata una notte a posto, anche se forse un po' irrequieta.  
Il mattino dopo, Louis era tornato all’appartamento dei ragazzi, quando il sole non era ancora sorto del tutto e il cielo era tinto di rosa, per restituire i vestiti della sera prima, ripiegati ordinatamente tra le sue mani callose. Si era sentito una merda quando aveva bussato alla porta di Zayn, il telefono spento nella sua tasca posteriore, pigiato contro un tascabile di Andre Gide che aveva trovato nel bagno di Anthony – gli piace leggere quando i suoi pensieri sono troppi o non abbastanza. Ma a Zayn non importava, o forse non l’aveva notato, e gli aveva fatto cenno di entrare con il viso ancora assonnato, gli occhi gonfi e un sorriso distante sul suo volto. Louis poteva attribuire quell’espressione solo a una cosa, quindi aveva a stento fatto due passi nella stanza profumata prima di indagare furtivamente, abbandonandosi sulla sedia della scrivania.  
“Già,” Zayn aveva annuito, felice, mettendo via gentilmente i vestiti con un sorriso quasi maniacale sul suo viso appena sveglio. “Sì, sono innamorato adesso,” L’aveva detto come se fosse una cosa scontata. “Penso che anche la mia anima si sia trasfigurata.”  
“Oh, veramente?” Louis gli aveva chiesto, sorridendo in maniera sarcastica. “Be’, è meraviglioso, Fratello Caro. Che bella notizia.”  
“Già,” Zayn aveva concordato. Aveva chiuso l’armadio prima di voltarsi verso Louis con un sorriso ancora più ampio. “Mi ha davvero aiutato ad evolvermi. Ho finalmente compreso l’elemento romantico del mondo. E anche la mia strada.”  
“Zayn, l’hai incontrato meno di ventiquattro ore fa,” Louis aveva riso, ma Zayn si era limitato a fare spallucce.  
“Ecco perché so che è reale,” era tutto ciò che gli aveva detto.  
Louis non era sicuro se fosse saggio o folle. Non lo sa tutt’ora.  
Da quel momento (che è stato solo la settimana scorsa, in realtà, wow), Zayn è stato notevolmente differente dal suo solito se stesso represso. Invece di spendere sette ore chiuso nella sua stanza, strafatto di semi di Morning Glory e tracciando il percorso del sole, è sempre fuori con Niall. Il piccolo e dolce irlandese continua a viziarlo, portarlo fuori per cene raffinate quasi ogni sera e riempendolo di tè esotici e cristalli spirituali e biglietti dei concerti e… E tutte le altre cazzate che Zayn ama. Louis non ha ancora capito come Niall sia riuscito ad avere una così profonda conoscenza degli interessi di Zayn così velocemente, ma. È comunque molto carino. Ha anche comprato a Zayn un ciondolo – è un occhio con lo _yin-yang_ al posto della pupilla. Zayn lo indossa ogni giorno da quando l’ha ricevuto e a volte gli piace perdersi in monologhi sul suo profondo significato e sul perché Niall sia il suo _yang_ e sul perché lui sia il suo _yin_. È davvero noioso e semi-irritante, ma Louis lo lascia sempre parlare.  
Principalmente perché Liam non gli parla.  
“Cambierà presto idea,” Zayn gli dice sempre saggiamente, ogni volta che Liam esce dalla stanza incazzato nero. “Deve solo trovare il suo _yang_.”  
E ogni volta, Louis ride per circa cinque minuti mentre Zayn lo fissa sbattendo le palpebre, confuso.  
Liam se la sta passando piuttosto male, comunque. Se non sta alzando gli occhi al cielo, è impegnato a fare il broncio in un angolo, borbottando improperi sottovoce.  
“Lo dirò ad Alice,” dice con tono arrabbiato quella notte, approfittando dell’assenza di Zayn.  
La questione è che, dato che Alice Horan non è proprio una grande sostenitrice dell’idea che suo figlio sia gay, Zayn e Niall hanno dovuto tenere la loro piccola relazione (è una relazione? Louis non ne è del tutto convinto – a volte pensa che si stiano solo corteggiando dal modo in cui arrossiscono ancora quando trovano l’altro a fissarlo) completamente nascosta. Non ne parlano mai e, spesso, devono trovare dei posti per incontrarsi. È tutto molto shakespeariano.  
E Liam è Tebaldo.  
“Non lo farai,” Louis risponde immediatamente, lo sguardo severo. C’è un avvertimento nel suo tono di voce. Sa che Liam tiene a Zayn e sa che non potrebbe mai ferirlo… Ma sa anche che è un idiota e che gli piace sentirsi appagato dopo essere stato offeso.  
C’è solo un momento, riempito dalle sopracciglia inarcate di Liam, prima che sospiri, uscendo dalla stanza, le spalle rigide.  
“No, non lo farò,” Louis lo sente dire a bassa voce mentre lo osserva andarsene, ma è abbastanza.  
Non è un grosso problema, comunque. Uno di questi giorni Liam si arrenderà alla dolcezza di Zayn e Niall. Lo farà. Se Louis riesce a trovare adorabile la strana coppia, allora anche Liam può farlo. Come non potrebbe? Spendono la maggior parte del loro tempo sorridendosi a vicenda e toccandosi l’uno la guancia dell’altro. Sono molto fisici tra di loro – Louis non aveva mai realizzato prima quanto Zayn fosse fisicamente intimo – ed emettono questi piccoli strani suoni, piccoli _bip_ da robot e _cip_ di uccellini e così via, e Zayn è sempre riflessivo e apparentemente protettivo mentre Niall è sempre spensierato e appiccicoso. Terribili.  
Pensarci fa sorridere Louis. Sta sorridendo proprio ora, in effetti. Più o meno.  
In questo momento è seduto sul letto di Liam, giocando con il suo soffice piumone che gli dà sempre dipendenza e ascoltando la sua musica a basso volume. Il piumone è nero. Nero come i tatuaggi di Louis. Come la ragnatela scarabocchiata sul suo polso, affilata e fatta male. Se l’è fatta fare subito dopo aver guardato Spiderman – con Toby McGuire – nella camera di un suo amico con cui aveva appena scopato, entrambi strafatti di… cos’era? Funghetti? O era ecstasy? Non se lo ricorda proprio. In ogni caso, erano entrambi completamente fuori di testa e stavano mangiando patatine alla cipolla e Louis aveva subito, al tempo, un risveglio spirituale guardando il film. Si era convinto di essere Spiderman, convinto di potersi identificare con l’eroe. Era quindi saltato immediatamente giù dal letto mentre scorrevano i titoli di coda, afferrato la sua giacca e uscito dalla stanza senza una parola, lasciandosi comesichiama alle spalle senza rivederlo mai più.  
Huh. L’ha appena realizzato. Non ha più visto quel ragazzino, vero? Chissà come mai?  
Forse aveva ferito i suoi sentimenti, o qualcosa del genere. Forse gli aveva dato l’idea sbagliata. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta.  
Perché, vedete, l’intera vita di Louis è così. Certo, ha i suoi momenti felici – il suo Zayn e il suo Niall e il suo diavolo-barra-orso Liam – ma perlopiù, Louis ha affrontato un sacco di situazioni di merda, sapete? Lui è parte di questa merda. Forse è lui stesso la merda. Ha l’abitudine di abbandonare le persone di continuo. E non ha mai davvero provato rimorso o compassione. Mai.  
Abbassa lo sguardo sul tatuaggio. È senza ragno perché Louis è il ragno. Lui è Spiderman.  
Sbattendo le palpebre a tempo con il basso suono della batteria nelle sue orecchie, preme un dito sull’inchiostro, osservando il modo in cui si distorce con il movimento della sua pelle, osservando come riesce a manipolarlo. Uno dei migliori talenti di Louis è la manipolazione, sapete.  
Non con Harry Styles, però.  
Deglutisce, premendo un po’ più forte sulla pelle, osservandola mentre impallidisce tutt’attorno.  
Non con Harry, però.  
Non l’ha più visto dal giorno del gala. Neanche una volta. Nell’ultima settimana si è nascosto come un criminale, che sia in questa stanza o al pub o sul divano di qualcun altro. Stanno messaggiando, però. Solo un po’. Louis prova a rispondere a tutti i messaggi che Harry gli manda ma a volte è davvero difficile e si scoraggia ogni volta che tenta di digitare una risposta.  
Il giorno dopo il gala, quando Louis aveva finalmente ricaricato il suo cellulare, aveva trovato un solo messaggio di Harry, mandato la sera prima, sul tardi. Probabilmente quando Louis stava guardando _L’Incredibile Hulk_.  
Tutto quel che diceva era, ‘ _Eri tu stasera?_ ’  
E tutto quello che Louis aveva risposto era stato, ‘ _Sì_ ’  
E questo è quanto.  
Ma poi il giorno successivo Harry ne aveva mandato un altro, intorno all’ora in cui Louis solitamente andava a prenderlo fuori da scuola, dopo la sua ultima lezione.  
‘ _Non avevi detto che mi avresti avvisato quando avresti deciso di abbandonarmi di nuovo ? :(_ ’  
Louis si era sentito immediatamente una merda, davvero, ma stava anche patendo al momento qualche sorta di… qualcosa. Qualche problema interno che non capiva e stava cercando di risolvere, quindi non riusciva neanche a trovare il coraggio di alzarsi dal letto e andare a trovare il ragazzo, illuminare la giornata con un sorriso che veniva naturale solamente quando Harry era nelle vicinanze.  
‘ _Scusami, cucciolo._ _La vita mi sta prendendo a calci in culo oggi._ ’  
Si era morso le labbra per un totale di dieci secondi prima di ritrovarsi a mandarne un altro, sentendosi inspiegabilmente pesante nella cassa toracica.  
‘ _Non abituarti a questa solitaria indipendenza. Non hai ancora visto il meglio di me, cucciolo_ ’  
E cosa aveva ricevuto in risposta?  
‘ _:) Speravo che lo dicessi. Mi manchi, spero che tu stia meglio. Per favore chiamami se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa x_ ’  
E, dio, era stato così rispettoso e solidale e, tipo, veramente carino, cazzo. Era stato un sollievo, Harry non era stato insistente o oppressivo o preoccupato in maniera soffocante.  
Louis si era sentito ancora peggio e non sapeva il perché. Non lo sa tutt’ora.  
Sente che qualcosa, dentro di lui, è davvero, davvero sbagliato.  
Vedete, solitamente le sue viscere sono piuttosto tranquille. Non le ha mai sentite così prima, non ha mai saputo che avessero addirittura dei sentimenti, e non gli avevano mai causato molti problemi, tralasciando sporadiche fitte acute a seguito di pensieri o chiacchierate sulla sua famiglia. Ma questa – questa è un’altra storia. Lasciamo perdere.  
Ma, vedete, ora? Ora, le viscere di Louis sono davvero, davvero alla rinfusa e semplicemente non sa che cazzo stia succedendo. È normale? È normale sentire fisicamente cose che non riesci mentalmente a comprendere? Non è così stupido da pensare che le sue emozioni non c’entrino con questo – è consapevole del fatto che, per qualche motivo, i suoi intestini sono direttamente collegati al suo cervello. In qualche modo, una corda è stata stretta, legandoli insieme, e nonostante non si ricordi neanche di aver dato il permesso per questa operazione, è ovviamente troppo tardi per provare rimorso, no?  
Quindi adesso Louis è bloccato con le viscere che si contorcono e al contempo sente come se fossero state imbottite di piombo, specialmente quando pensa a Harry, quando pensa al suo passo lungo e deciso e al modo in cui i suoi occhi tremano quando sta per baciare qualcuno.  
Cristo. Harry ha mai baciato qualcuno prima d’ora? Sembra così innocente, ha spesso accennato al fatto che non è mai stato innamorato, non ha mai avuto una relazione… Louis vuole saperlo. Ci sono così tante cose che non sa di Harry e che rendono le sue viscere più pesanti. Altro piombo viene pompato all’interno.  
Louis prende il suo telefono.  
‘ _Hai mai baciato qualcuno prima d’ora ?_ ’  
Non gli importa se è random e inquietante e che ora Harry probabilmente è ancora a scuola. Louis invia il messaggio con un’espressione assente sul viso, prima di appoggiare nuovamente il telefono sul letto accanto a sé.  
Anche Liam si è comportato in modo strano riguardo Harry ultimamente. Si sta facendo sempre più impaziente, cercando di punzecchiare e insistere con Louis per delle risposte.  
“Ma perché ci stai mettendo tanto?” “Perché non ti impegni di più?” “Perché mi stai sabotando?” “Che cazzo ti sta _succedendo_?”  
Il telefono vibra.  
Lo afferra con cautela, il piombo che si agita nello stomaco, le dita che scorrono sulle parole di Harry.  
‘ _No…_ ’  
Louis deglutisce, vedendo apparire un altro messaggio.  
‘ _Perché? Tra l’altro, verrai oggi? È passata più di una settimana… :(_ ’  
Un’altra vibrazione. Louis si sente sempre più pesante ad ogni parola.  
‘ _Sei arrabbiato con me?_ ’  
“Ma porca puttana,” Louis sbotta, sfregandosi una mano sugli occhi quando i suoi nervi scattano un po’ troppo duramente – piccoli elastici ‘no!’ che sbattono su ogni vena, articolazione, muscolo e appendice. Senso di colpa. “Porca puttana, Harry.”  
Deglutisce di nuovo, la gola secca, digitando con attenzione nella stanza silenziosa, Mama Cass che canta dolcemente nelle sue orecchie.  
‘ _Lo sapevi che è impossibile essere arrabbiati con le persone con i capelli ricci ? E che è scientificamente provato che se ti comporti come un coglione con loro verrai trasformato in una vescica di capra ?_ ’  
Invia il messaggio, sentendo il piombo alleggerirsi un po’ mentre abbozza un sorriso, immaginando l’espressione confusa di Harry e le sue morbide labbra mentre legge tra le righe elusive di Louis.  
‘ _Cambiando argomento,_ ’ Louis continua a digitare. ‘ _Mi sono trasformato in una vescica di capra. Giorni grandiosi x_ ’  
È questione di un attimo.  
‘ _HAH! Significa che verrai?? Per favoreeeeee :))_ ’  
Louis appoggia il telefono. Non ne è sicuro. Si sente ancora così scombussolato, senza energie… è solo esausto, davvero.  
Ma gli manca Harry. Ogni giorno, gli manca quel piccolo stronzo e, a volte, quando osserva Zayn e Niall, gli manca ancora di più. È un brutto, bruttissimo segno. Cristo.  
È mentre sta ponderando la risposta da dare a Harry che improvvisamente la porta si spalanca, seguita da passi pesanti e un sottile plico di fogli sbattuto sulla scrivania affianco al letto.  
Sigh. Liam.  
“È un piacere vederti, tesoro,” Louis biascica ironicamente nell’incontrare lo sguardo scontroso di Liam, le sopracciglia inarcate e le labbra serrate.  
Grandioso. È uno di quei giorni.  
“Lo vedi quel voto?” domanda invece di rispondere, indicando il plico. Sembrerebbe essere un saggio, battuto a macchina e impaginato perfettamente, sottolineato con le linee rosse e sottili degli scarabocchi del professore.  
Louis si sporge in avanti, strizzando gli occhi per individuare il voto. “Una A?” tira a indovinare, la scrittura illeggibile. Liam rimane in silenzio, la bocca chiusa che apparentemente si traduce in un sì. “Oh, bene, allora. Ottimo lavoro, Payno. Sono proprio orgoglioso di te e via dicendo.” C’è poca vita nella sua voce, il tono piatto. Ma sticazzi. Ci ha provato.  
“No. No, ti sbagli,” dice Liam acido, tremando e scuotendo la testa in modo strano. Oddio. Ci risiamo. “No, non sei orgoglioso perché non c’è nessun cazzo di motivo per esserlo. Non ho preso una fottuta A. No! Ma lo sai chi l’ha presa?” Gli occhi di Liam sono spalancati, Louis alza la testa per osservarlo, i capelli che gli coprono gli occhi. “Il tuo fidanzatino del cazzo.”  
Immediatamente, Louis sente il suo corpo scaldarsi, l’apatia dei suoi occhi che si inasprisce. “Oh, intendi il ‘fidanzatino’ che mi stai pregando di scopare? Quel fidanzatino?”  
“Sì,” Liam continua, le sopracciglia ancor più inarcate, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. “ _Quel_ fidanzatino. Quello che non ti sei effettivamente scopato. E, se ben ricordo, l’unico motivo per cui te l’ho chiesto in primo luogo, è perché si suppone che avresti dovuto evitare che succedessero cose come questa!” L’ultima parte è urlata, penetrando nell’aria silenziosa e densa attorno a loro.  
Lo sguardo di Louis si abbassa sulle sue mani, ora poggiate sul grembo. Ha quasi voglia di sputare sul piumone.  
Un ruggito di frustrazione cresce progressivamente da qualche parte nelle profondità del petto di Liam prima che cominci a liberarsi della divisa, slacciando la cravatta e strappandosi la giacca di dosso mentre cammina furiosamente per la stanza. “Sul serio, Tommo, cosa stai combinando?” continua, la voce appena incrinata. Louis fissa le sue mani con più intensità, sentendosi le guance bollenti, il collo che prude. “Ma poi che cazzo _fai_ quando stai con lui per tutto quel tempo? Lo vedi più di quanto tu veda _me_ eppure, incredibilmente, non è cambiato un cazzo! A che gioco stai _giocando_? Non hai neanche ancora baciato quel cazzo di ragazzino ancora – che, forse dovrei ricordarti…”  
“Lo so!” Louis scatta infine, tirandosi via le cuffiette e ribollendo, cominciando a trascinarsi giù dal letto. Non affronterà questa discussione di merda ora. “Lo so, cazzo, va bene? Ci sto lavorando, te l’ho già detto.”  
Liam appare straordinariamente indifferente. “E allora dove cazzo sono i risultati?” domanda, spietato.  
Louis non risponde, optando invece per ficcare brutalmente i piedi nelle sue scarpe.  
“Sono quasi due mesi.”  
“Non è vero,” Louis replica precipitosamente, ma un lampo di panico gli scorre nelle vene. Due mesi? Davvero? Cristo.  
“Due cazzo di mesi e sei ancora al punto di partenza.” Liam lo fissa intensamente, mentre Louis lo ignora deliberatamente, avvolgendo il cavo delle cuffiette. “Allora, dimmi. Cosa sei riuscito a fare? Mh?”  
Louis serra la mascella.  
Liam sbatte le palpebre, fingendo incredulità. “Proprio nulla? Mh? Perché apparentemente hai qualche sorta di potere sul ragazzino – sei riuscito a farlo venire al fottuto gala.”  
Il gala. Ugh.  
Un flusso di immagini sconvolgenti assalgono allora Louis, il suo corpo immobile; un paio di occhi, ricoperti da glitter e circondati da eleganti ali. Il piombo dentro di lui si agita prima di solidificarsi di nuovo.  
Abbassa la testa. Ogni singola parte di lui si sente tesa, si sente pesante, si sente così fottutamente incasinata. Questo è tutto un enorme mucchio di stronzate. “Cercherò di fare di meglio,” promette a bassa voce, principalmente a se stesso, dopo uno strascicato silenzio. Le sue mani sono strette in due pugni ai suoi fianchi, le nocche bianche.  
“Dimostramelo,” Liam risponde con calma. Si avvicina di un passo, alzando il mento di Louis con un dito.  
Con riluttanza, Louis incontra i suoi occhi. C’è desiderio nel suo sguardo, che si confonde con la frustrazione, il dolore, l’irritazione… e qualcosa di oscuro. Forse c’è anche un po’ di compassione lì. Louis pensa di vedere qualcosa di simile.  
“Lo so che sta succedendo qualcosa,” Liam continua piano, e le viscere di Louis si congelano.  
Aspetta, cosa? Oddio.  
Lo sa? _Non può_ saperlo. Com’è possibile che lo sappia? Neanche Louis lo sa. Cosa c’è da sapere? Non c’è niente da sapere.  
Non è possibile che lo sappia se non c’è niente da sapere.  
Tuttavia, Louis trattiene il respiro, i polmoni che formicolano mentre fissa Liam senza battere ciglio, studiando la sua espressione.  
“E non so cosa sia e, sinceramente, non me ne frega un cazzo. Sono affari tuoi, l’ho capito. C’è un sacco di roba strana nella tua vita. Chi se ne frega.”  
Oh, grazie a dio.  
Non è un’affermazione crudele, e fa allentare la tensione dalla colonna vertebrale di Louis, rilassandolo incredibilmente mentre espira.  
Non lo sa. Grazie a dio.  
“Quindi riconosco che questa merda è un po’ più difficile per te questa volta, okay?” Liam aspetta che Louis risponda quindi annuisce, una volta. Liam sembra appagato. “Non sto cercando di fare lo stronzo, lo sai. Ho solo bisogno che tu faccia questa cosa per me. È importante per me, Tommo. D’accordo?”  
Louis annuisce di nuovo.  
Qualcosa scintilla negli occhi di Liam. “Inoltre… Pensavo volessi finire questa cosa al più presto.” L’ombra di una smorfia gli passa sulle labbra. “Pensavo di averti dato un motivo valido per riuscirci.”  
Ah. Allora è di questo che si tratta.  
“L’hai fatto, Liam,” dice Louis, più sinceramente che può, e non ha la più pallida idea se stia dicendo sul serio o meno. “Si sta solo rivelando un po’ più problematico del previsto, okay? Ma sarà mio.” Deglutisce. “Non ho mai fallito.” Sorride, pungente e amareggiato, ma Liam sembra sollevato, la tensione che lentamente abbandona i suoi occhi.  
“Bene,” dice. “Adesso impegnati di più. Per me.”  
La stanza sembra essere diventata più piccola. È tutto uno schifo in questo momento. E Louis non può incolpare nessun altro se non se stesso, il che è la parte peggiore.  
“Per te,” Louis promette con la voce di qualcun altro, prima di scivolare via dalla presa di Liam, un’orribile sensazione che si fa largo nel suo stomaco. “Sarà meglio che vada, allora. Devo incontrarmi con lui. Con il piccolo Styles.”  
Liam annuisce. “Perfetto.”  
Louis annuisce a sua volta, aprendo la porta.  
“Oh, e Louis?”  
Si volta.  
“Buona fortuna.”  
Il ghigno di Liam gli fa venir voglia di vomitare. Non è neanche sicuro del perché – sembra abbastanza normale, per niente insolito. È relativamente amichevole per lui, per loro.  
Cosa c’è di _sbagliato_ in lui?  
 _If I was crying in the van with my friend, it was for freedom from myself and from the land_.  
Il testo della canzone esplode nella mente di Louis prima che riesca a fermarlo. Proviene da uno di quei gruppi hipster che Harry ama tanto, da una di quelle canzoni che fa riprodurre sempre al negozio di musica, osservando Louis mentre la ascolta. Louis dice sempre che la odia ma segretamente in parte la ama. L’ha persino scaricata. Non lo dirà mai e poi mai a Harry.  
Ci sono innumerevoli, innumerevoli cose che Louis non vorrà mai e poi mai dire a Harry.  
Sospira, cercando di collegare gli arti al cervello mentre ricrea un sorriso sul suo volto, ricambiando lo sguardo di Liam con finta disinvoltura.  
“Grazie, capitano,” gli fa l’occhiolino prima di uscire, il sorriso che immediatamente scompare dal suo viso nel momento in cui si chiude la porta alle spalle.


	12. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis è un po' perso

_Motion Picture Soundtrack_ \---Radiohead

 

 

È il periodo più bello dell’autunno. Tutti gli alberi in fiamme, le loro foglie inondate di differenti sfumature di fuoco, il cielo è bianco e caldo, l’oro e l’argento che svettano alle estremità, e l’aria è secca come i ramoscelli che scricchiolano sotto i piedi di Louis.  
Sta camminando con decisione, anche se in maniera un po’ frastagliata. Frastagliata come il suo attuale stato d’animo e come i capelli sudici che non si è neanche preoccupato di lavare in circa una settimana. Fa decisamente cagare, ad essere sinceri, i peli incolti sparsi sul viso giusto un po’ troppo lunghi per essere etichettati come ‘barba’. Indossa la stessa vecchia lurida giacca, le sue scarpe di merda, i suoi skinny jeans neri strappati e troppo stretti, e la sua maglietta di Rod Steward perennemente macchiata.  
Tutto sommato, non può fare a meno di sentire una leggera fitta di imbarazzo.  
Harry probabilmente lo manderà a quel paese nel secondo in cui lo vedrà, dato il suo aspetto trasandato e incasinato. E, sinceramente, sarebbe il miglior risultato possibile ora come ora, anche se il pensiero fa sentire i denti di Louis fragili come il legno.  
Ma, no.  
No, Louis non ha più tempo per concedersi queste stronzate sentimentali. Ha già speso l’intera fottuta settimana a cercare su Google i suoi sintomi per paura che stesse morendo – non ha più bisogno di soffermarsi sulle ‘sfortune’ della vita. Si è cacciato lui in questo casino. Ha firmato di sua spontanea volontà per questo. Quindi _ha intenzione di andare fino in fondo_. Perché lui è _Louis Tomlinson_ , cazzo, e se è stato capace di uscire dalla vita della sua intera famiglia mentre dormiva senza pensarci due volte, allora chiaramente non avrà problemi a rompere il cuore di un ragazzino.  
Man mano che si avvicina alla scuola, aumentano i corpi avvolti dalle sciarpe che stringono le bevande di Starbucks, come aumentano le giacche e le risate monotone. In un breve momento di distrazione, si trova a fissare il tè di una ragazza con aria assetata; lei inarca un sopracciglio, un misto tra sfida e irritazione che Louis quasi accetta perché le sfide sono praticamente la sua cosa preferita. Ha una mezza idea di strapparle la bevanda dalle mani piccole e nervose, scolarsela in un sorso e restituirle il bicchiere vuoto solo perché lui _può_. Ma fortunatamente, reprime l’impulso, distogliendo invece lo sguardo e continuando a trotterellare in avanti, tenendo gli occhi aperti per l’unico motivo per cui è in giro nel suo ventoso e pittoresco giorno autunnale direttamente dall’inferno. Si guarda intorno, leccandosi le labbra screpolate, cercando Harry tra la massa.  
Una parte di lui vorrebbe trovarlo immediatamente. Una parte di Louis vorrebbe non vederlo mai più. È un po’ una situazione di merda.  
Arrabbiato con se stesso, (deve smetterla di pensare a stronzate come quella), si morde l’interno delle labbra, aguzzando la vista mentre fa scricchiolare le foglie cadute sul marciapiede, il freddo che comincia ad entrargli nelle ossa.  
Ce la può fare, okay? A questo punto, deve decidere in fretta cosa vuole fare. Quindi _deve_ farlo. E il più velocemente possibile, anche se al momento ha l’aspetto di un cadavere.  
Quindi, cammina con passi pesanti, la postura rigida, le articolazioni tese, la spina dorsale dritta come se avesse barre d’acciaio conficcate nel suo corpo. Con ogni passo, compone una fortezza dentro di sé, ogni passo che sistema un nuovo mattone.  
È una fortezza. Louis Tomlinson è una fortezza. Impenetrabile. Forte. È una fottuta fortezza e rimarrà l’ultima in piedi, semplice. E così procede a passo lento.  
È quando Louis comincia ad avanzare verso il laghetto, che lo vede.  
È quando si trova davanti all’albero contro il quale si siedono sempre – la corteccia grigia e contorta, le foglie ormai cadute, solo quelle marroni, mosce e ricurve che rimangono ancora attaccate disperatamente – che vede il solito paio di pulite Converse bianche, un maglione arancio scuro, e una testa castana, che splende dolcemente chinata su un libricino che giace tra le gambe incrociate del ragazzo. Ogni cosa in quella visione è Harry, così semplice, e sarebbe davvero dovuta finire lì, ma in realtà non accade.  
In qualche modo, Louis si ferma di colpo, la vista di Harry che spinge fin troppa aria fuori dai suoi polmoni e fa scorrere qualcosa di tagliente e allarmante nelle vene. Sembra pericolosamente adrenalina e Louis non sa che cazzo significhi, perché non ha appena sniffato e non ha appena ricevuto un pugno in faccia e non ha appena corso per tutta la città per evitare la polizia. Sta solamente fissando la figura china e solitaria di Harry, circondata da gruppi di studenti. Tuttavia, in qualche modo, Louis non riesce a respirare.  
Senza rimuginare troppo su cosa _questo_ significhi (no, grazie), i suoi piedi riprendono a camminare, ma questa volta con più determinazione. Sta marciando concretamente verso il ragazzo, fissandolo senza battere ciglio perché è improvvisamente e inspiegabilmente sopraffatto dal desiderio di vedere la faccia di Harry quando si accorgerà di lui. Vuole vedere cosa faranno i suoi occhi, cosa farà la sua bocca, dove metterà le mani… non ha davvero nessun senso ma ha bisogno di vedere quando Harry lo vedrà.  
E poi accade.  
Harry alza la testa dal suo libricino mentre il rumore di foglie calpestate diventa più forte, e i suoi occhi scivolano subito in quelli di Louis, mandando il mondo in cinque direzioni diverse. La sua espressione assente si trasforma in sorpresa che si trasforma poi in autentica gioia e i piedi di Louis vacillano di nuovo perché è _gioia_ quella presente sul viso del ragazzo. Lontanamente, è consapevole del fatto che nessun altro lo stia guardando nel modo in cui lo guarda Harry. Non c’è nessuna lussuria primitiva nel suo sguardo, non c’è nessun bisogno o richiesta o volere o derisione o stanchezza o giudizio o paura o qualsiasi altra cosa con cui Louis è così abituato ad essere guardato. È semplicemente gioia, nient’altro, e Louis se ne sente già dipendente perché lo fa sentire bene ed è una sensazione nuova e non ha nessun senso.  
Ma poi, da vero stronzetto quale è, Harry chiude il suo libro, senza mai distogliere i suoi occhi grandi e gioiosi da Louis, e si alza, le gambe lunghe e infinite mentre trova un appiglio tra le radici e il fogliame dell’albero. Poi diventa anche peggio, in qualche modo, assolutamente peggio, perché comincia a camminare verso Louis con entusiasmo, come se aspettare i cinque secondi in più che Louis avrebbe speso per raggiungerlo fossero cinque secondi sprecati.  
Buon dio. Ma che cazzo.  
Louis non riesce ancora a respirare. Forse è il motivo per cui improvvisamente un’orribile, orribile sensazione comincia a scorrergli nelle vene mentre guarda Harry venire verso di lui; una sensazione che, per la prima volta nella sua vita, gli dice che non può vincere. Che è destinato a fallire e non c’è niente che possa fare per impedirlo.  
Ma no, col cazzo.  
Prova a scacciare il pensiero, prova a mandarlo giù perché possiede ancora il libero arbitrio e in questo momento il suo libero arbitrio ha stretto un patto con Liam; ma poi Harry lo raggiunge, fermandosi ad una distanza di sicurezza, il sorriso che gli esplode sul viso.  
“Louis,” lo saluta senza fiato, il sorriso meravigliosamente ampio. Forse neanche lui riesce a respirare.  
“Ehi straniero,” Louis ricambia il saluto, sorridendo debolmente, ficcando le mani tremanti nelle tasche. I suoi occhi scivolano immediatamente sulle labbra di Harry, il loro ultimo incontro che improvvisamente decide di farsi vivo nella sua memoria perché il mondo si diverte sempre a farsi due risate alle sue spalle.  
Merda. Harry ha tentato di baciarlo. Harry voleva _baciarlo_. Harry lo _vuole_.  
Louis ha bisogno di una sigaretta. Peccato che non ne abbia neanche mezza.  
Harry continua a sorridergli con dolcezza, anche se un po’ titubante, osservando i dettagli del viso di Louis. “Tutto bene?” domanda, morbido come crema di mele. Ha ancora quel suo libricino in mano. È così studioso.  
“Tutto bene,” Louis annuisce, cercando saldamente di distogliere lo sguardo dalla bocca di Harry. Gli fa sentire la pelle bollente in un modo che gli è completamente estraneo. Non è sicuro se sia desiderio o meno – il desiderio di solito non è esattamente così. Questo è meno confortevole, più estraneo e astratto. Difficile da identificare. Il desiderio è semplice. “Tu?”  
Harry annuisce di rimando. “Sì,” dice dolcemente. Poi, immediatamente, il suo sorriso cresce. “Sei qui,” dice, timido e felice, spostando una boccolo ribelle dalla fronte con una mano, il pollice che accidentalmente pizzica le ciglia, facendolo sussultare. Sbatte le palpebre più volte, rapidamente, prima di ricomporre il sorriso felice e riportarlo su Louis, unendo le mani dietro la schiena e mordendosi le labbra. Sembra quasi civettuolo. Ingiustamente dolce e delicato.  
L’intera fortezza che era una volta Louis Tomlinson viene colpita da un macigno catapultato sul fianco. I mattoni sono polverizzati. I danni sono molteplici.  
Louis potrebbe essere fottuto.  
“Sono qui,” ripete inutilmente, sentendo le mani improvvisamente pesanti. Si schiarisce la voce, guardando verso il cortile della scuola perché guardare Harry pompa ancora più piombo nel suo stomaco e catapulta più macigni.  
Segue un breve e tortuoso attimo di silenzio, e una rapida occhiata al viso di Harry gli dice che il suo sorriso sta diminuendo ogni secondo che passa.  
“Sono felice che tu sia venuto,” Harry tenta a bassa voce, gli occhi leggermente tristi, ma il sorriso non si allontana dalle sue labbra. “Mi sei mancato.”  
Un’altra ondata di adrenalina. Cristo. Che cazzo gli sta succedendo? Forse ha bisogno di fare una visita al sito dei Medici Online.  
Louis si schiarisce la gola, strisciando appena i piedi mentre osserva le foglie sparse per terra. “Sì sì, anche tu,” è tutto quel che dice, il tono un po’ basso, e segue ancora più silenzio.  
Nonostante stia fermamente evitando il suo sguardo, Louis sa che il sorriso di Harry si sta trasformando in un cipiglio profondo. Lo sente. Lo sta facendo impazzire, ma onestamente non sa cosa dire perché ha preso la sua decisione su come andranno le cose d’ora in poi, e devono cambiare. Prova a scorrere un paio di frasi nella sua testa, nessuna delle quali suona giusta, fino a che non ne sceglie una. È decente.  
“Non pensavo di trovarti qui, sinceramente,” dice con un’alzata di spalle, studiando la corteccia di un albero vicino.  
“Perché?” chiede Harry, e c’è confusione nel suo tono.  
Louis allunga una mano per toccare la corteccia. È molto ruvida, molto fredda. Fa spallucce. “Non so. Pensavo che fossi uscito con alcuni amici o… Qualcosa di simile.” Arrischia una rapida occhiata a Harry. Già. È corrucciato. Un sacco. Louis si sente come se gli avessero spaccato la testa in due. “Lo sai, dovresti frequentare alcuni di quei tuoi compagni di classe. Lo sai che amerebbero averti nel loro gruppo. Dato che sei il ragazzo d’oro della scuola eccetera.” Sorride in modo sardonico e prova a incontrare gli occhi di Harry, la mano che ancora scortica la corteccia. Harry non ricambia il sorriso. Louis si schiarisce la gola, distogliendo nuovamente lo sguardo. Strappa altra corteccia. “Dovresti provare a farti degli amici, Harry.”  
“Te l’ho già detto,” dice lentamente, e a Louis non sfugge il tono ferito della sua voce. “Non vado d’accordo molto facilmente con le persone. Ho preferito aspettare te.”  
“Ma non sapevi se sarei venuto oggi,” afferma Louis, lasciando cadere la mano e donando la sua completa attenzione a Harry, indipendentemente da quanto sia difficile. Louis è forte.  
“No, non lo sapevo,” Harry concorda, la frustrazione che spinge sui suoi morbidi lineamenti. Louis si sente un completo stronzo. Si sente a disagio, il corpo in conflitto con il cervello. Migliaia di messaggi contrastanti dentro di sé. Scoppiano come bombe, crepitano come fulmini. “È per questo che ti ho aspettato tutti i giorni.”  
E, oh, _dio_. L’ha aspettato tutti i giorni? _Tutti i giorni?_  
Louis sente come se il suo stomaco stesse attualmente ospitando un acquario, ogni cosa che improvvisamente _nuota_. Niente più elettricità, solo melma paludosa e alghe. Uno o due calamari, forse.  
“Mi hai aspettato tutti i giorni?” domanda, un po’ vacuo. Infila le mani nelle tasche, le nocche che sfregano contro il jeans.  
“Sì,” Harry annuisce con sicurezza, ma un rossore sta iniziando a scaldargli le guance. “Sì, ovvio che l’ho fatto.”  
Ovvio che l’hai fatto.  
Louis deve distogliere lo sguardo. Così non va.  
“Mi dispiace,” dice, prima di potersi fermare.  
Harry tace.  
“Sinceramente sono stato veramente di merda,” Louis ammette con calma, e questo non è il modo in cui doveva andare, ma sembra che non riesca a trattenersi, cazzo. È diventato tutto così difficile. Quando cazzo è successo? Dov’è finita la ‘semplicità’? Perché se n’è andata?  
“A causa mia?” Harry domanda a bassa voce, osservando Louis con attenzione. Le sopracciglia sono corrucciate e sofferenti, sembrando appena intagliate nel marmo sullo sfondo della scuola e degli alberi e del laghetto.  
“No, no,” Louis si affretta a dire, voltandosi nuovamente verso di lui, perché non ha nessun controllo. “No, non a causa tua. Tu non hai fatto niente.”  
“Perché ho l’impressione che sia io il problema,” Harry continua, come se Louis non avesse neanche parlato, e il suo viso sempre più piccolo, più insicuro. “E, tipo… E, tipo, anche adesso. È la prima volta che ci vediamo in oltre una settimana e la prima cosa mi dici è che dovrei trovarmi dei nuovi amici.” Il suo volto è quasi completamente rosso ora, ma appare morbido e fragile, le parole tremanti. “Mi sento un po’ come se tu stessi cercando di liberarti di me, Louis. Ma non sai come fare, o qualcosa del genere.”  
E, cazzo. Non è proprio questo il problema?  
Louis ride senza umorismo, arido. “Sinceramente, Harry?” comincia, voltandosi verso di lui con una strana espressione. “Devo proprio essere onesto, in questo momento? Se fossi una persona matura, un uomo migliore, è esattamente quel che cercherei di fare.” Harry sbatte le palpebre, attonito. “Ma, dato che sono… solo un minuscolo, debole e piccolo gremlin…” Scuote la testa, quella stessa orrenda sensazione di fallimento che gli pesa sul petto. “Non penso di esserne in grado. Ecco la verità.”  
Gli occhi di Harry sono annebbiati, stanchi e confusi, ancora feriti. “… Grazie?”  
Louis si limita a fare spallucce, distogliendo lo sguardo. Non sta andando proprio come voleva. Non succede mai. “Non so se sia una giustificazione, ma. Ma è la verità. Dovresti trovare persone migliori con cui stare.”  
“Ehi. Non parlare di te come se non valessi abbastanza per stare con qualcuno,” Harry lo rimprovera con dolcezza. Quando Louis alza la testa, vede nuovamente la tenerezza nel suo sguardo, in coppia con una smorfia di disapprovazione.  
L’intera fortezza è probabilmente crollata. Rasa al suolo, perfino.  
“Senti, mi dispiace di essere stato evasivo,” Louis continua, ignorando con decisione il commento malgrado sia alimentato da esso. “Ma, ehm, anche tu mi sei mancato, ragazzino. Sono un po’ fuori di testa quindi a volte… non so. A volte mi succedono dei casini e mi dispiace se ti ho fatto pensare che fosse in qualche modo colpa tua. Non voglio farti sentire così.”  
Harry sorride, lento e sfuggente. È più che sufficiente. “Non importa. Sono solo felice di vederti, ad essere sincero. Mi sentivo solo senza di te.”  
Buon dio. Ogni frase che questo ragazzo sputa fuori è sempre peggio. Louis non sa se vuole infilare la propria testa in un frullatore o se vuole annotarsi le parole di Harry, tenerle per sé in un qualche romantico diario di merda macchiato d’inchiostro e sporco di impronte. Ha sempre voluto tenere un diario… Ma la sua dedizione non è mai durata per più di quattro giorni. Magari Harry potrà inspirarlo di nuovo.  
“Lavori oggi?” Louis domanda un po’ senza fiato, inclinando la testa mentre continua a fissare Harry, il cui sorriso sta lentamente crescendo man mano che Louis mantiene il contatto visivo. E ora sente il proprio cominciare a formarsi sulle labbra. Cazzo.  
“Già,” Harry annuisce, la bocca che tira sulle guance. “In effetti sono già in ritardo. Proprio mentre parliamo.”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre. “In ritardo? Perché non me l’hai detto prima? Stavi seduto lì a leggere, quindi ho pensato-”  
“Lo so,” Harry alza le spalle. “Ho deciso di aspettarti un po’ di più oggi. Avevo un buon presentimento.”  
A quello, Louis si permette un sorriso sincero, una piacevole sensazione che sboccia tra le sue costole. “Be’ sono contento che abbia funzionato, allora,” dice, calciando un paio di foglie secche e alzando di scatto gli occhi su Harry in un sorriso scherzoso. “Io, uh, non credo che ti spiacerebbe molto se ti seguissi fino al lavoro, allora? Sono sicuro che Julian senta la mia mancanza. Così come i ragni e i dischi di Syd Barrett che sono sicuro nessun altro abbia toccato.”  
“Come se permettessi a chiunque altro di avvicinarsi a loro,” lo sfotte Harry, i denti visibili mentre sorride, scuotendo la testa. “Sono tuoi, se posso dire la mia.”  
Louis ridacchia. “Sei proprio un rubacuori, cucciolo. Troppo, troppo buono con me.”  
Il sorriso sul viso di Harry è abbastanza da spazzare le nuvole dal cielo e riportare l’estate. “No, non ho detto questo,” afferma con aria felice, studiando Louis così da vicino con quei suoi occhi luminosi. “Ma mi piace essere buono con te. Ecco.”  
Bene, allora. Almeno adesso Louis si sta abituando alle misteriose ondate random di adrenalina. E questo è un bene.  
“Sì che l’hai detto. Me l’hai letteralmente detto, parola per parola,” Louis precisa con un sorriso divertito, gli occhi che cominciano a fissarsi maggiormente su Harry, ora un po’ esitanti a guardare da qualsiasi altra parte. È una visione magnifica, ecco. Tutto carne pallida e cornee luminose e gambe lunghe e mani grandi, che stringono un romanzo rilegato in pelle che probabilmente profuma di polvere e pelle vecchia.  
“Oh. Già. Okay. Mi sembra giusto,” Harry brilla, sembrando tutto tranne che offeso dalle prese in giro di Louis. Sembra il contrario, addirittura – felice da far schifo. Entusiasta, si potrebbe dire.  
Ugh. Come pensa di cavarsela Louis in questo casino?  
“Oh, Harry Styles,” si lascia sfuggire con un sospiro, scuotendo la testa.  
“Oh, Louis Tomlinson”, Harry lo sfotte alzando gli occhi al cielo, muovendo i fianchi e stringendo le braccia attorno al petto nella maniera più altezzosa possibile.  
Una risata sorpresa fuoriesce dalla gola di Louis. “Ma guardati! Vedo che la vecchia insolenza va alla grande oggi.”  
“Alla grandissima,” Harry lo corregge, e Louis ride di nuovo, il che è piacevole. Le cose stanno cominciando ad essere piacevoli.  
“Ottimo,” dice con approvazione, qualcosa stranamente simile all’orgoglio che ricopre la parola mentre Harry si pavoneggia, illuminandosi d’oro e fuoco per le attenzioni.  
Passano un paio di secondi, intervallati solo dalla risata di Louis e dal sorriso di Harry.  
“Mi è mancata la tua risata,” Harry commenta con affetto, distrattamente, gli occhi che si distendono su tutto il viso di Louis; ma poi improvvisamente si blocca, divampando di rosso vivace, e i suoi occhi si allargano quasi in modo preoccupante, come se avesse appena realizzato le parole che si è lasciato scappare.  
E, di punto in bianco, un’inaspettata tensione spezza la piacevole calma tra loro.  
È abbastanza per far sbattere le palpebre a Louis, il sorriso che vacilla, mentre le parole rimangono sospese a mezz’aria, davanti ai suoi occhi, tremanti nella brezza.  
“ _Mi è mancata la tua risata._ ”  
Fanculo lo scriversi quella frase in qualche diario di merda. Se avesse avuto un animo più sensibile, Louis probabilmente se la sarebbe tatuata lungo tutto il fottuto costato. Probabilmente avrebbe usato la calligrafia di Harry e ci avrebbe premuto le dita contro ogni notte, prima di addormentarsi in un qualche squallido buco dove si sarebbe trascinato in quel momento. Se avesse avuto un animo più sensibile.  
Per come è, invece, Louis sente il suo sorriso scivolare via, vagamente inorridito dal fatto che stia addirittura evocando ipotetici scenari comprendenti tatuaggi, per non parlare del fatto che sta sperimentando una brusca pressione del petto. In effetti, ‘vagamente inorridito’ è probabilmente un eccellente riassunto del punto di vista di Louis riguardo la sua relazione con Harry in generale, a questo punto.  
È tutto semplicemente troppo, vedete. È troppo, cazzo. E pare che Louis non riesca ad organizzare niente di tutto questo in qualcosa di logico che possa comprendere.  
Dopo che il silenzio si è trascinato per un po’, e Louis un po’ perso nei suoi pensieri, il viso di Harry crolla. L’inequivocabile lampo di dolore guizza nel suo sguardo e Louis non se lo perde.  
Merda, merda, merda.  
Perché tutto questo probabilmente dà una pessima impressione a Harry, vero? Dato che Louis non riesce effettivamente a spiegare cosa gli stia succedendo, tutto quello che Harry vede è un tentativo fallito di un bacio, Louis che di conseguenza lo allontana, e ora, durante il loro ricongiungimento, Louis che lo allontana ancora di nuovo. Si sta comportando come se non gli interessasse. Come se fosse a disagio. E, certo, lo è, ma… Ma non in quel senso. Questo non è… Questo non contribuisce a nessuna delle intenzioni di Louis.  
Merda. Ha bisogno di rimediare, ma come?  
“Uhm,” Harry dice impacciato, rosso e imbarazzato, distogliendo i suoi occhi feriti da Louis. Cristo, è così sincero, vero? Ogni cosa che sente è riversata direttamente da ogni sua cellula. “Scusa,” balbetta. “Mi dispiace. Vuoi-vuoi che andiamo adesso? Nel senso, ti va ancora di venire? Al negozio, intendo. Vuoi ancora venirci? Con me? Puoi anche andarci per conto tuo, se vuoi. Ecco, sì.”  
Si fissano negli occhi, Louis che boccheggia in cerca di parole, Harry che va a fuoco come il sole, cercando di mantenere con determinazione il contatto visivo con Louis.  
Cosa deve fare? Harry pensa che non sia interessato. Harry vuole Louis e pensa che lui lo stia rifiutando, _oh dio_. Quando è accaduta questa drastica svolta negli eventi? Louis si sente stordito. E stranamente paranoico.  
“Ovvio che voglio ancora venire. Con te. Andiamo, dai. Non voglio che fai tardi,” dice stupidamente, il panico che gli rimbalza nel petto.  
Harry annuisce rigidamente prima di cominciare a camminare, ma la tensione è così, così palpabile che Louis non può semplicemente lasciar correre, non può semplicemente camminare con Harry in qualche silenzio tacito e incompreso per tutto il tragitto. No. Vuole che sia tutto di nuovo perfetto.  
“Harry, senti,” comincia, incerto su cosa fare mentre i suoi piedi rimangono piantati sull’erba morente, la voce che suona un po’ strozzata.  
Ma Harry non si ferma, si limita ad andare avanti mentre scuote la testa con decisione. “Ho capito, Louis,” dice a bassa voce.  
“No che non hai capito,” Louis protesta con un sospiro frustrato, e prima che possa ripensarci raggiunge Harry, afferrando la sua mano con la propria. “Ascoltami, okay?”  
A quello, Harry si ferma, ma quando si volta verso Louis, è arrossito, nervoso e imbarazzato, mentre cerca di evitare il suo sguardo.  
“Non ti voglio ascoltare,” dice in punta di piedi, la voce ancora più bassa. “Non sono stupido. Ho capito, okay?”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre. “Capito cosa?”  
Harry sospira, strisciando goffamente i piedi e cercando di liberare la sua mano da quella di Louis – ma Louis non lo lascia andare. “Che tu non-” Si interrompe, distogliendo lo sguardo con durezza, e il suo viso sembra così delicato che Louis si chiede se si sgretolerebbe se provasse a toccarlo. “Che tu non sei-” ci prova di nuovo, ma non dice effettivamente _niente_.  
Cristo. È diventato tutto così intenso così in fretta. Louis è così fuori dal suo elemento, cazzo.  
“Harry,” ci prova dolcemente, in ogni caso, e lo tira appena un po’ più vicino, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. Ma non sa cosa dire, non lo sa mai, e cazzo. Cazzo, più a lungo sta in silenzio, peggiore sembra la situazione.  
Harry pensa che lo stia rifiutando. _Rifiutando_. Louis era il viscido bastardo che ha letteralmente perseguitato Harry fino a che non gli ha rivolto volontariamente la parola e pensa davvero che Louis adesso non lo voglia? Non riesce ancora a crederci.  
Ma, cazzo, lui non lo vuole adesso, vero? Non dovrebbe volerlo adesso. Non può volerlo adesso.  
Lo vuole adesso.  
Merda. No. Cazzo.  
È tutto così intenso.  
È solo quando Harry comincia a tirare con più determinazione, uno strano riflesso lucido a rivestire le eleganti curve dei suoi occhi, che Louis si decide ad agire. Non è mai stato bravo con le parole, non riesce mai a metterle insieme – ma è sempre stato bravo con i fatti.  
In un momento di stordimento e improvvisa genialità (o è follia?), lo tira di nuovo con delicatezza, muovendosi per trovarsi proprio di fronte al ragazzo, il suo cuore che comincia a battere all’impazzata come fa così spesso ultimamente. Si sente anche nuovamente a corto di fiato, ma i suoi occhi si concentrano su quelli abbattuti di Harry mentre lentamente solleva la sua mano, portando le nocche del ragazzo alle sue labbra.  
È una replica precisa delle azioni mascherate di Louis al gala. E, dio, spera che Harry capisca. Spera che _lo capisca_.  
Lo sguardo di Harry scatta immediatamente su Louis nel secondo in cui sente la sua bocca sfiorare la sua pelle, gli occhi spalancati in totale sorpresa. È totalmente spiazzato mentre osserva la scena, Louis che ora stringe la mano di Harry tra le proprie mentre sposta il bacio sul retro del palmo, inchinandosi appena – proprio come ha fatto l’ultima volta in cui stavano l’uno di fronte all’altro, quando avevano il conforto della maschera tra loro.  
Ma ora sono messi a nudo, esposti, occhi negli occhi, e vuole che Harry capisca, vedete. Louis non glielo può dire, non può dire niente, ma vuole che Harry sappia. Vuole che lo sappia. Sappia che non è… Che lui non…  
Vuole che Harry capisca.  
Mentre osserva gli occhi di Harry, vede sbocciare un’ombra di consapevolezza tra il verde-grigio. Vede la comprensione e l’attenuazione dell’umiliazione e dell’imbarazzo. Vede svolazzare le palpebre di Harry mentre le sbatte più volte e vede le sue labbra dischiudersi in aria e parole non dette e vede ogni cosa, ecco il punto. Louis vede l’intero processo della comprensione di Harry ed è fottutamente incredibile per ragioni a lui ignote, ma è davvero bellissimo e sembra come se potesse risolvere tutto. Almeno in questo momento, Louis si sente bene e sente che questa volta potrebbe aver fatto la cosa giusta.  
“Non sono bravo con le parole,” spiega dolcemente, stringendo ancora la mano di Harry.  
Harry si morde il labbro, un sorriso che minaccia di formarsi mentre annuisce in maniera solenne, strizzando la mano di Louis. Appare radioso e stupefatto. Louis è in caduta libera.  
“Grazie per essere buono con me,” continua piano, la voce improvvisamente lacerata.  
Sembra tutto troppo sincero. Specialmente per qualcuno come Louis.  
Ma tutta questa storia del cazzo è completamente fuori dal suo controllo e non importa quante fortezze possa costruire, sembra che non riesca a trovare la forza di vincere. E nonostante sia terrificante, il pensiero giace pungente dentro di lui perché non vuole essere debole, non può essere debole, e inoltre non si lascia prendere dal panico o sottomettere o bruciare dentro. Invece, si ancora allo sguardo di Harry e al sorriso e alla calda pressione delle sue mani sulle proprie.  
E poi il sorriso di Harry diventa accecante.  
“Non c’è di che,” dice, le parole morbide come la sua bocca, prima di sollevare l’altra mano, (quella che ancora stringe quel maledetto romanzo) per strizzare per un attimo il gomito di Louis.  
In qualche modo questo riesce sia a trattenere che a far sollevare da terra Louis. Ma è piacevole. Ed è dolce. E la testa di Louis è una specie di casino perché parte di essa sta sbraitando sulle opportunità, sui progressi e su Liam, e l’altra parte è silenziosamente stordita e bollente, illuminata dal viso di Harry Styles.  
“Andiamo?” domanda Louis sottovoce, rauco, dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, lasciando gentilmente la mano di Harry.  
Harry sembra quasi contrariato mentre segue la traiettoria della sua mano, ma è solo per un attimo. Presto, il suo sorriso ritorna, caldo e ampio, attirando i colori dell’autunno sulle sue labbra. “Andiamo.”  
Camminano fianco a fianco, i piedi che calciano le foglie mentre i loro gomiti si sfiorano e la risata di Harry fa volare via i corvi dagli alberi mezzo spogli, Louis che va incontro alla propria morte al suo fianco.  
   
**  
   
Quando raggiungono il negozio di musica, lo stomaco di Louis è decisamente più leggero di quanto non lo sia stato nella settimana passata, la risata vivace di Harry, i suoi ricci e i suoi passi che eliminano la maggior parte del peso. Fa quasi sentire Louis nuovamente se stesso, la sua mente sgombra, il suo corpo rilassato, il cellulare silenzioso nella sua tasca posteriore. Da qualche parte nel suo cervello è consapevole di essere ancora coinvolto in un grande, immenso casino, di essere ancora in debito con Liam e di aver bisogno di farsene una ragione e attenersi al piano…  
Ma non oggi.  
Oggi è dedicato alla brezza autunnale e alle guance rosa, alle labbra ancor più rosa, e agli occhi luminosi che riflettono il sole dorato sospeso sull’orizzonte, che scivola sui tetti e riflette i prismi dalle finestre del negozio. Oggi è dedicato a Louis che finalmente sente qualche sollievo fisico, finalmente sente di nuovo un sorriso formarsi naturalmente. È dedicato a sentire il gomito di Harry sbattere a intermittenza contro il suo fianco quando piega la testa in un sorriso e lancia occhiate a Louis da sotto le ciglia, quando pensa che Louis non lo veda. Ma Louis lo vede sempre.  
“Dopo di te,” Louis sogghigna mentre tiene aperta la porta del negozio per Harry, osservandolo inciampare sulla crepa coperta di foglie sul marciapiede e rimettersi in equilibrio con una totale mancanza di grazia o contegno. Ride quando Harry lo fulmina con un’occhiataccia, ride ancora di più quando non riesce a mantenerla, per quanto ci provi.  
“Grazie,” Harry risponde con aria sprezzante, ma sparisce quasi del tutto a causa del suo largo sorriso che crea delle fossette sulle guance. È uno di quegli strani piccoli dettagli di Harry che lo rendono incantevolmente memorabile, quel sorriso, quel tratto asimmetrico, quei larghi denti e le labbra curve.  
“Sei così dannatamente adorabile, lo sai?” Louis si ritrova a prenderlo in giro, tenendo aperta la porta con una mano e allungando l’altra per premere con decisione il pollice sulla guancia di Harry. È piacevole, è il suo posto, quindi lo tiene lì; il campanello d’allarme nella sua testa è muto, sostituito invece da un pacifico ronzio, quindi preferisce non pensarci perché questa probabilmente è una parte del piano, qualcosa che Liam approverebbe. Più che altro, comunque, non è niente di che. Solo piacevole.  
Anche Harry sembra pensarla così.  
È completamente immobile, bloccato sulla soglia, limitandosi a fissare Louis con una sorta di meraviglioso stupore negli occhi, le labbra dischiuse e gli occhi grandi. La sua pelle è sfumata in un rosso che renderebbe invidiose le foglie autunnali e quasi si fonde con l’ambiente circostante a causa dell’arancio del suo maglione. È tutto luminoso e caldo.  
“Tu dici?” domanda, il sorriso che cresce lentamente mentre osserva Louis senza battere ciglio. Senza distogliere lo sguardo, solleva la mano, avvolgendo gentilmente le dita attorno al polso di Louis, tenendolo fermo contro la sua guancia. Lo tiene semplicemente lì mentre il pollice di Louis lascia un marchio nella carne di Harry.  
Louis sente una contrazione nell’intestino tenue. Forse è il suo fegato, forse il rene e anche la cistifellea. Forse è stato sufficientemente strapazzato, come un uovo. Louis è un fottuto uovo.  
Uno, due, tre, quattro secondi passano con il pollice di Louis premuto forte sul sorriso di Harry, la mano di Harry delicatamente avvolta attorno alle sue ossa sottili, i loro occhi incatenati e i loro sorrisi screpolati dal vento freddo della sera. È snervante in modo strano e fa sentire Louis senza fiato, quindi alla fine allontana la mano – ma non prima di sfiorare la linea della mascella di Harry con il pollice, e le palpebre del ragazzo vibrano infinitesimamente. Vibrano come Louis non le ha mai viste vibrare prima.  
Deglutisce, facendo un passo indietro e gesticolando verso l’interno. “Forza, cucciolo,” dice mentre tenta di sorridere. “È meglio entrare prima che lo facciano i ratti.”  
“Oh, intendi i ratti come te?” Harry domanda, luminoso, e ridacchia come un carillon quando Louis sbraita e lo spinge in avanti con un pizzicotto d’avvertimento sulla schiena.  
Ridendo sommessamente, entrano nel negozio, Harry che tiene la porta per Louis mentre gli lancia un sorriso sincero. Come tutto ciò che lo riguarda.  
“Oi! Ragazzi!” sentono improvvisamente, proprio mentre Louis è sul punto di prendere per il culo Harry sullo stato dei suoi capelli, (che non sembrano poi troppo lontani dai mucchi di foglie là fuori) ed entrambi sobbalzano, voltandosi in direzione del bancone.  
Julian non è qui oggi – invece c’è Zayn, accompagnato da quella voce che – Niall. Ovviamente.  
Louis sorride, avvicinandosi immediatamente, Harry a seguirlo appena dietro di lui. “Bene, bene, bene. Chi si vede, la Bella e la Bestia.”  
Il sorriso euforico di Niall si tramuta in confusione. “Eh? Chi è la bestia?”  
Zayn gli sta sorridendo dallo sgabello, gli occhi annebbiati. Ha il suo ciondolo _yin-yang_ addosso, nonché una collana di perline di plastica color smeraldo, e sta indossando una camicia marrone a maniche lunghe, i capelli arruffati e pettinati da un lato. Proprio una meravigliosa piccola creatura. Louis è solo leggermente sorpreso nel realizzare che il pensiero è sentito con più affetto familiare che sessuale. Huh.  
“Spero io,” dice, giocando con le dita di Niall appoggiate sul bancone. “Sono solidale con i personaggi incompresi.” Sorride intontito quando Niall inclina la testa confuso, e Louis ride alla coppia. Si guarda alle spalle, vedendo Harry sorridere, ma i suoi occhi sono su Louis e per qualche motivo questo fa ridere di nuovo quest’ultimo mentre inconsciamente mette un braccio attorno alle spalle del ragazzo, attirandolo al suo fianco senza riflettere.  
Harry si illumina, afferrando immediatamente il fianco di Louis e serrando le dita, avvicinandolo ancora di più a sé.  
Un paio di battiti riempiono l’aria, ma Zayn e Niall sono piuttosto ignari, mormorando parole nella loro lingua mentre Zayn gli offre il suo thermos del tè.  
“Nah, fa cagare,” Niall borbotta, ma sta già bevendo un sorso mentre lo dice, il viso contorto.  
Zayn sorride, annuendo a nessuno in particolare, prima di stringere di più la mano di Niall (che è ancora poggiata sul bancone di fronte a lui), allacciando le loro dita pigramente, e voltandosi poi verso Harry.  
“Hai già incontrato la mia anima gemella, sì?” domanda, disinvolto.  
Niall sorride, pulendosi la bocca con il retro della manica della sua giacca, appoggiando il thermos sul bancone. A quanto pare, è sentimentalmente ‘tutto o niente’ come Zayn perché il ragazzo non batte nemmeno ciglio all’appellativo. Piuttosto, appare compiaciuto e fiducioso – come se questa fosse una qualche verità universale, o qualcosa di simile. Che ragazzini strani, quei due.  
“Ehm, sì. Un paio di volte, in realtà…” Harry sbatte le palpebre lentamente, lanciando un’occhiata confusa a Louis.  
Louis sogghigna, soffocando una risata: da quando Niall è arrivato, è stato al negozio ogni giorno. Pertanto, Harry l’ha incontrato circa una dozzina di volte ormai.  
Oh, Zayn.  
“Non badare al nostro Zayn,” Louis agita la mano in modo altezzoso, stringendo leggermente la spalla di Harry; riceve in risposta un sorriso con le labbra tra i denti e un tremolio nello sguardo che scatta dagli occhi alle labbra. Il cuore che Louis finge di non avere sta scalpitando. “Delle volte dimentica i dettagli della vita. Fuma troppa erba. Quella dannata erba su cui quei teppistelli continuano a metterci le mani.” Sorride, spostando il suo sguardo su Zayn e Niall e facendo loro l’occhiolino.  
Niall scoppia a ridere spaventosamente forte, facendo tremare i dischi sugli scaffali, mentre Zayn alza le spalle, completamente imperturbabile. “Non penso che tu possa fumare troppa erba. Sarebbe come dire che puoi crescere troppo. Non penso sia possibile.” Dice, gli occhi del colore dell’espresso freddo.  
“Be’, dipende,” Louis sogghigna. “Crescere in che senso?” Agita le sopracciglia. Perché lui può.  
A quello, il risoluto contegno di Zayn si rompe e lui _ridacchia_ , arrossendo e abbassando lo sguardo sul bancone; Niall ride ancora più forte, la testa gettata indietro, il suo pugno chiuso premuto contro la bocca mentre Harry si limita a sorridere e scuotere la testa.  
“È diventato tutto rosso,” Niall ride, le spalle che tremano dallo sforzo mentre con una nocca sfiora la mandibola di Zayn, che diventa ancora più rosso, chinando appena la testa e sorridendo. Niall ride, completamente innamorato, piegandosi in avanti per avvicinare la testa a quella di Zayn. C’è la possibilità che si stiano scambiando un bacio eschimese, piccole risatine e contatti e suoni casuali che si diffondono tra i due. Disgustoso.  
Ad ogni modo, Louis gonfia il petto di proposito, voltandosi per guardare Harry con un piacere soddisfatto a riempirgli la faccia. “Sono divertente,” afferma, gesticolando verso la coppia di scimmie ridacchianti. “Guarda quanto sono divertente.”  
“ _Troppo_ divertente,” Harry concorda, annuendo con abbastanza entusiasmo da mandare un paio di lunghe ciocche di capelli a colpire la guancia di Louis. Lo stronzetto sembra tutto tranne che sincero, comunque.  
Quindi, ovviamente, Louis gli tira un pizzicotto. E, ovviamente, Harry strilla come un neonato e prova, (ma fallisce), a pizzicarlo a sua volta. È indecente.  
“Voi due siete così carini,” Niall commenta all’improvviso, avendo apparentemente terminato le sue estemporanee coccole con Zayn, mentre punta un ipocrita ditino ai due.  
Sobbalzando appena, Louis e Harry distolgono lo sguardo l’uno dall’altro. Sembra stranamente come se fossero stati beccati e Louis sente la pelle scaldarsi alla sensazione, sbattendo fin troppe volte le palpebre mentre tenta di assumere un contegno. Che si tratti vergogna, piacere o shock, non ne è sicuro. Ma anche Harry ha le guance infuocate, quindi, immagina che non sia poi così importante.  
“Sì, sono proprio carini,” Zayn concorda in modo confuso, ma Louis lo vede nel suo occhi – quello sguardo da ‘So cosa sta succedendo.’  
Perché Zayn sa, sa che Harry è uno degli obiettivi di Louis e Liam. Che questo è il loro gioco. E, di solito, è abbastanza per far uscire Zayn dalla stanza, ma per qualche motivo, ultimamente è rimasto zitto sulla questione, optando invece per far finta di esserne all’oscuro. Louis è stato tentato di chiedergli il motivo, ma non vuole davvero parlare di tutta questa situazione. Quindi attualmente è solo una tacita _cosa_ tra di loro.  
Oh be’. Non è niente di che.  
Zayn allora tira la mano di Niall, e Niall lo guarda, il sorriso sempre presente. “Ehi, andiamo a mangiare qualcosa?” domanda felice, calmo e rilassato. “Il turno di Harry comincia ora, io ho finito.”  
Niall si illumina, annuendo già a metà della frase. “Oh, fantastico! Sì. Figo.” Sorride a trentadue denti mentre Zayn sposta la sua giacca, afferra il thermos e uno dei libri che ha portato con sé. È un dizionario di latino. Louis non fa domande. “Il tempo è passato in fretta,” Niall afferma, sembrando sorpreso, le mani nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni. “Pensavo mi sarei annoiato oggi dato che sembrava un mortorio qui.”  
“Non ti annoi mai con me, lo sai,” Zayn risponde dolcemente, uscendo da dietro il bancone, e Louis non può trattenersi dal sorridere perché è la cosa più vera che Zayn abbia mai detto. Si scambia uno sguardo divertito con Harry di sbieco.  
“Lo so. È fantastico,” Niall è raggiante, mentre guarda Zayn procedere lentamente verso di lui con un’eccitazione infantile. È troppo dolce vedere quanto siano innamorati l’uno dell’altro. Louis deve ammetterlo. Sono così travolti e _nervosi_. Assolutamente adorabili.  
Zayn annuisce, compiaciuto, prima di voltarsi verso Louis, gli occhi che sbattono lentamente. “Ho intenzione di chiedere a Liam di venire a cena con noi,” dice con semplicità, posando una mano sulla schiena di Niall. “Credo che abbia bisogno di socializzare di più. Uscire un po’ di casa, sai?”  
E, wow, _questo_ , detto da _Zayn_ , è assolutamente esilarante.  
Ma Louis non commenta o ride, limitandosi ad annuire. “Sì, in effetti. Dubito che verrà perché era di pessimo umore oggi, ma sì. Puoi provarci.”  
“Perché era di pessimo umore?” Harry domanda, preoccupato.  
Ops. Merda.  
Louis vacilla, scambiandosi uno sguardo con Zayn. “Uhm.”  
Merda merda.  
“Ha un sacco di emozioni,” gli viene in soccorso Zayn, rilassato e sicuro. “Ma non penso che sappia molto bene come gestirle. È mio fratello. Lo sapevi?”  
“Oh! Ehm, in realtà no,” risponde Harry, sorpreso. “Non proprio. Louis non ne parla mai…”  
Oh, grandioso. E ora Harry sta osservando Louis, la confusione nel suo sguardo. Splendido. Perfetto.  
Questo non è un buon argomento da trattare. Non vuole parlare di Liam. Non con Harry. Non vuole che Harry sappia. Non vuole niente di tutto questo.  
“Uhm, be’. Non c’è poi tanto da dire, sai?” Louis ride, un po’ nervoso, sentendo addosso gli sguardi di Niall e Zayn e Harry. Proprio splendido, cazzo.  
“Non ci siamo mai presentati,” Harry dice lentamente, inarcando le sopracciglia. “Non, tipo, direttamente. Abbiamo qualche lezione assieme. Non abbiamo neanche mai parlato. Non proprio.”  
 _Lo so_ , Louis pensa sarcasticamente, prima di sciogliersi dalla presa di Harry, liberandolo dalla sua stretta. Troppo, davvero troppo.  
“È uno dei tuoi migliori amici, vero?” Harry continua, interrogandolo, inarcando maggiormente le sopracciglia mentre lascia cadere il proprio braccio.  
“È un amico, sì,” stringe Louis, sperando che il suo tono segnali la fine di questa conversazione, ma Harry sembra ancora più confuso e contrariato mentre Zayn lo osserva con occhi improvvisamente tristi e la bocca piegata verso il basso.  
“A me piace,” commenta Niall, vivace e ignaro, rompendo la tensione appena formatasi. “È simpatico. Sempre indaffarato, ma simpatico.” Improvvisamente schiocca le dita, illuminandosi mentre si volta verso Harry. “In effetti era al gala, Harry, non l’hai visto? È stato tutto il tempo con Lou – ricordi? Louis, non eri lì nell’angolo con lui-”  
“Sì, non lo so, l’intera serata è un po’ confusa,” Louis dice di fretta, la pelle che si scalda, desiderando di poter incenerire Niall con lo sguardo.  
Questa _non_ è la giusta direzione in cui andare.  
Ma Niall sembra ignaro dell’ostilità, limitandosi a sbattere le palpebre come un cerbiatto e sorridendo affabilmente tra i due mentre Harry con le palpebre alza abbastanza nuvoloni da creare una tempesta. Un’occhiata enorme e confusa. Louis potrebbe cominciare a rosicchiarsi le labbra se non trova subito una sigaretta da ficcarsi in bocca.  
Zayn, tuttavia, sembra aver captato l’improvvisa instabilità di Louis, perché si è avvicinato in maniera protettiva a Niall, le loro mani saldamente intrecciate, mandando uno sguardo minaccioso in direzione di Louis.  
“Eri spettacolare vestito da quel lupo, comunque,” Niall continua con un sorriso, mostrandogli il pollice in su. “Super figo, amico.”  
Quel lupo.  
E, bene allora. È tutto qui, esposto. Se ci fosse stato qualche dubbio rimasto nella mente di Harry sull’identità di Louis la notte del ballo in maschera, è certamente scomparso ora. Il che è un bene, ma…  
Con un brivido lungo la schiena, Louis si volta lentamente verso Harry, che lo sta fissando con qualcosa come trionfo e affetto negli occhi.  
“Grazie,” mormora Louis, ma non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da Harry, un’inspiegabile tensione che ribolle nelle vene.  
Gli occhi di Harry sembrano speranzosi. Perché sembrano speranzosi?  
“Uhm, ehi. Andiamo, Niall. Ho fame,” Louis sente dire improvvisamente a Zayn, riecheggiando in lontananza.  
“Okay, okay,” Niall cinguetta rapidamente, abbastanza forte da strappare Louis dallo sguardo di Harry e tornare al presente.  
Prima che Louis possa dire qualcosa, comunque, la coppia è quasi alla porta, Zayn che accompagna Niall con una mano gentile e le spalle curve.  
“Mi ha fatto piacere vedervi, ragazzi!” Niall grida appena prima di uscire. Agita una mano, sorridendo piacevolmente. “Dobbiamo fare una cena tutti insieme, okay? Organizziamoci!”  
“Certo,” Louis annuisce. Sente ancora gli occhi di Harry su di sé. “Perché no?”  
Niall sorride ancora di più a quello prima di mandare un ultimo saluto mentre Zayn lo spinge in avanti, la testa alzata verso il cielo. La porta si chiude, tintinnando per un secondo o poco più, poi cala il silenzio.  
E ora sono rimasti in due.  
Louis ha bisogno di tutte le sigarette del mondo. Forse anche di una bombola d’ossigeno. E di un libro di auto-terapia.  
“Simpatici quei due, eh?” tossisce dopo tre ulteriori secondi di silenzio, sentendosi inspiegabilmente teso. Continua a fissare la porta, non volendo guardare Harry. Il che è strano. Non se ne capacita, ma sa che non vuole guardare.  
Di sbieco, vede Harry annuire. “Già. Sono felice che si siano trovati.” Dice a bassa voce.  
Louis si schiarisce la gola. “Sì. È una cosa bella.”  
Harry mormora, annuendo lentamente. “Curioso, come va il mondo.”  
“ _Yup._ ” Enfatizza la ‘p’. “Suppongo di sì.”  
“Perché non mi vuoi parlare di Liam?”  
Louis vorrebbe strapparsi la pelle.  
“Huh?” farfuglia, voltandosi totalmente per guardare Harry senza riflettere, lo shock scritto sul viso e il cuore che rallenta i caldi battiti.  
Merda merda merda merda merda merda.  
Harry lo sta osservando, le mani unite in grembo, timido e insicuro mentre mangiucchia nervosamente il suo labbro inferiore, le sopracciglia unite come radici di vecchi alberi. “È solo che, uhm, non parli mai di lui.”  
Louis lo fissa. “Non parlo mai di nessuno.”  
Le sopracciglia si scontrano maggiormente. “Sì che lo fai. Parli di Zayn e Niall.”  
“Pochissimo!” Louis biascica, sentendo prurito sulle sue guance, sul petto e sulle mani.  
“Be’, sì, certo, non è che li nomini ogni tre per due o altro,” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, ma le sue guance arrossate lo tradiscono. “Ma, tipo. Comunque li nomini. Però non parli mai di Liam.”  
Cazzo merda cazzo merda cazzo porca puttana merda. Gli occhi di Louis slittano per il negozio, pregando per una distrazione. Dove tengono la vodka in questo posto?  
“Ah no?” gli chiede, cercando di essere disinvolto, ma fallisce clamorosamente, la voce che squittisce come quella di un topolino. Si schiarisce la gola, sentendo intensificarsi il prurito. Cristo.  
Per un attimo, Harry si limita ad osservare Louis, sostenendo il suo sguardo e apparendo vagamente deluso. Quando alla fine parla, la voce è calma.  
“Non importa,” dice piano, voltandosi e camminando verso il bancone. “Non devi parlarmene se non vuoi. Lo capisco.” Con un pesante tonfo, appoggia la borsa sul bancone, il viso il ritratto di una tempesta.  
Merda. Ora Louis si sente uno stronzo.  
Con un sospiro, prova a sciogliere le incessanti spirali di tensione avvolte attorno al suo corpo, scegliendo invece di respirare e concentrarsi sull’aria, (non sulle sigarette), e sul ragazzo di fronte a lui che al momento sembra che abbia appena beccato sua madre a baciare Babbo Natale.  
Respirare. Ce la può fare. Solo camminare e respirare e parlare e respirare. La fortezza, deve ricordarsi della fortezza.  
Avanza, camminando verso il bancone con le spalle rilassate, cercando di trovare un linguaggio consono da usare perché è fottutamente poco eloquente e impacciato e normalmente fa schifo in tutto ciò che riguardi la comunicazione e… le _emozioni_ , o qualcosa del genere.  
Sospira di nuovo.  
“È solo un amico, okay?” dice, accennando un’alzata di spalle mentre si trascina in avanti. “Non so davvero cosa dire su di lui. Non ho tanto… è solo un mio amico che conosco da un po’, tutto qui. È proprio uno stronzo ogni tanto, tanto per dirne una. Cosa vuoi sapere?” Resiste all’impulso di mordersi le unghie, camminando finché i suoi piedi sbattono contro il bancone. Posa le mani sulla superficie, guardando Harry negli occhi con tutta la sicurezza che riesce a racimolare.  
Harry lo osserva di rimando, immobile, gli occhi ancora stanchi e incerti.  
“Be’, tipo,” comincia lentamente, sedendosi con delicatezza sullo sgabello. Infila i piedi nel piolo, piegando le braccia sui suoi fianchi come se si stesse abbracciando. “So che è, tipo, super intelligente. È il primo della scuola, credo. Ed è davvero popolare e tutti lo amano e lo conoscono e cose così. Ed è in tutte quelle attività e sport eccetera. Frequentiamo il coro assieme. Ed entrambi stiamo tentando l’ammissione per la stessa università, lo so.” Louis inspira bruscamente prima di potersi fermare, il sangue che improvvisamente diventa così, così freddo. Harry non sembra notarlo, comunque, ma continua a farfugliare. “Non so. È che sembra veramente popolare e figo e lo so che siete amici, o quel che è. Quindi.” Harry abbassa lo sguardo, distendendo le braccia per giocare con l’orlo della sua felpa, le sopracciglia di nuovo inarcate che creano una linea rigida sulla sua fronte. “È solo che non me l’hai mai presentato, né niente. Pensavo che forse… forse non volessi che lui sapesse che siamo amici. O qualcosa del genere. Non lo so.” Alza le spalle inutilmente, le mani che armeggiano con l’orlo.  
Louis si sente come fango elettrico. Ha senso? Perché è esattamente quel che sente.  
Osserva il ragazzo di fronte a sé, la sua pelle morbida e i suoi capelli adorabili e i lineamenti amareggiati e le manine sottili che sono in realtà piuttosto grandi, e osserva le sue spalle ossute e il petto ampio e il collo liscio, e quel puntino sulla sua guancia che a volte riesce ad apparire affascinante. E si sente come fango elettrico.  
“Non mi vergogno di te, Harry,” dice, articolando ogni parola.  
Harry alza la testa per guardarlo ma non dice niente prima di tornare al suo orlo.  
“Al massimo, mi vergogno di Liam,” scherza, sentendo un drastico bisogno di far sorridere e addolcire Harry. Allunga la mano sopra il bancone e prova a fermare Harry dal suo armeggiare. Lo vede deglutire mentre le loro dita si collegano, sentendo la propria gola fare altrettanto. La ignora, cercando solo di allentare le nocche serrate di Harry e catturare la sua attenzione. “Mi dispiace di essere un amico di merda.”  
“Non sei un amico di merda,” Harry protesta, alzando lo sguardo immediatamente. Un rossore colpevole macchia ora la sua pelle. “Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto- Sono-” Si blocca e sospira, le spalle che si sciolgono. Grazie a dio.  
Louis lascia andare la sua mano ma non si allontana. Tutto questo sembra solo strano e precario e non sa che carta giocare. Allora tiene la bocca chiusa e si limita invece a guardare Harry, che sembra essere nel bel mezzo di una qualche crisi interiore.  
“Non so. Non vi ho mai visti insieme o cose del genere,” Harry continua, e il suo sguardo cade di nuovo verso il basso, il che fa accigliare Louis senza controllo. “Ma l’ho sentito mentre parlava di te e cose così. Non ho origliato, giuro!” si affretta a dire, alzando nuovamente la testa, e Louis è quasi tentato di ridere per quanto sia diventato _cauto_ , _esitante_ e _strano_. “È solo che, so che voi due siete molto legati. Ovviamente. E Zayn e Niall lo nominano un sacco e Zayn parla sempre di quanto tempo voi due passiate insieme. E del fatto che tu stia lì da loro tutto il tempo. È solo che non lo sapevo, tutto qui. E non mi hai mai parlato di lui, capisci? E mi è sembrato solo strano. Specialmente quando Zayn ha detto che è suo fratello, che, non so… immagino che avrei dovuto mettere insieme i pezzi ma non l’avevo semplicemente capito e…” si interrompe di nuovo, cominciando a mangiucchiarsi le dita, lanciando sporadiche occhiate nervose in direzione di Louis. “Quello che dico non ha senso,” dice, le parole borbottate sul pollice. “Vero?”  
Sinceramente, questo è probabilmente uno degli argomenti peggiori e più tesi che Louis e Harry abbiano mai potuto affrontare.  
Eppure. Louis è stupidamente affascinato dal totale imbarazzo e dall’ansia di Harry, dalle sue braccia strette e dagli occhi irrequieti. Vorrebbe solo, tipo… stringerlo magari? Tormentarlo finché non ride? Accarezzare i suoi capelli e allentare la tensione? Il che… wow.  
Forse si sta rammollendo. Il che è terrificante.  
Louis si schiarisce la gola ed evita il suo sguardo per esattamente tre secondi prima che i suoi occhi lo tradiscano e trovino di nuovo quelli di Harry. Maledizione.  
“Ha senso, sì,” Louis risponde alla fine, cercando di levarsi il sorrisino divertito dalla faccia. Ma non ci sta riuscendo molto bene, perché gli occhi di Harry si restringono e arrossisce di nuovo.  
“Ehi, non prendermi in giro,” lo rimprovera, arrossendo ancora di più mentre ripiega le braccia e si gira sullo sgabello, dando le spalle a Louis.  
“No, no, no, scusami,” Louis ride, rompendo la sua compostezza perché non riesce assolutamente a controllarsi. È pessimo. “Scusami,” ride di nuovo, camminando verso l’altro lato del bancone per fronteggiare un’altra volta Harry, poggiando le mani sulle sue ginocchia mentre si china per incontrarlo all’altezza degli occhi. “Ho capito, davvero. Solo che non mi aspettavo… non lo so.” Scuote la testa, senza parole. “Da quanto tempo ci stai pensando?”  
Harry fa spallucce, incontrando con riluttanza gli occhi di Louis. “Non lo so. Non molto.”  
Louis sorride, completamente conquistato dal broncio che riceve. “Abbastanza a lungo però, eh?”  
Harry si rifiuta di rispondere.  
“Senti, non sono certo su cosa dire, esattamente,” Louis ammette, tentando un tono più serio mentre prova a sistemare la situazione. “Posso provare a parlarti di più di lui, se vuoi. Non penso di averlo lasciato fuori dalle conversazioni di proposito, comunque.” Il che è vero. Più o meno. Quand’è con Harry, l’ultima cosa di cui vorrebbe parlare è Liam, tra tutti. “È solo che Liam è complicato, sai?” Fa una pausa. “E ci sono… Cose, Harry.”  
Deglutisce, l’umorismo improvvisamente svanito. Improvvisamente, sembra tutto un po’ più serio. Troppo serio. E Louis non sa veramente cosa dire in questo momento.  
Harry lo fissa, il suo broncio che si affievolisce mentre la preoccupazione comincia a diffondersi sul viso. “Cose?” domanda, il baritono della sua voce in qualche modo infantile.  
Louis si morde le labbra.  
Già. Cose.  
“Non so cosa fare, Harry,” ammette a bassa voce in un momento di debolezza, dopo che il silenzio si è trascinato e nient’altro è emerso.  
E ora Harry sembra confuso.  
“Senti, Louis, non voglio farne un dramma. È tutto a posto. Non avrei dovuto parlarne-”  
Louis lo zittisce con un’occhiata.  
“Okay, allora forse è un bene che l’abbia fatto,” si corregge in un borbottio e Louis offre un mezzo sorriso. “Ma credo… Ero solo preoccupato. Tipo. Spaventato.”  
Spaventato?  
“Riguardo cosa?” Louis lo sprona, il ghiaccio che improvvisamente comincia a ricoprire tutto il suo corpo. Le sue mani sono ancora sulle ginocchia curve di Harry, il suo viso abbastanza vicino da vedere i dettagli della pelle di Harry. L’ansia sta accelerando in lui come macchine su un’autostrada. Macchina dopo macchina dopo macchina.  
“Non lo so.” Harry abbassa lo sguardo. “Che ci fosse qualcun altro?”  
Oddio.  
Qualcun altro. _Qualcun altro_. Harry è preoccupato che Liam sia il ‘ _qualcun altro_ ’ di Louis. Harry è preoccupato da morire. A Harry piace Louis. Harry sta _confessando_ che gli _piace_ Louis.  
Questa non dovrebbe essere una bufera. Ma le viscere e il cervello e le appendici di Louis apparentemente non hanno ricevuto il messaggio perché questa è decisamente una bufera e sente un sacco di sangue pompare nella sua testa e sente un sacco di prurito sulla nuca. È normale? Che cazzo sta succedendo? Questa è una bufera bella e buona.  
“Qualcun altro,” Louis ripete con sguardo assente, la mandibola lenta e gli occhi fissi mentre rimuove le mani dalle ginocchia di Harry, raddrizzandosi. Resiste alla tentazione di indietreggiare, indietreggiare fino ad uscire dalla porta. Il mondo sembra piccolo, i campanelli d’allarme sembrano forti e chiari. I battiti del suo cuore sono ancora più forti.  
Harry lo osserva, e sembra triste. “Sì,” annuisce. “Non ero certo se avessi qualcun altro o meno.”  
“Non c’è, non ce l’ho,” Louis assicura istantaneamente, prima che possa anche solo registrare cosa sta dicendo, e il secondo in cui lo butta fuori trattiene il respiro, sconcertato dalla durezza delle parole e dalla disperazione con cui le pronuncia.  
Cosa sta succedendo? Si sente come se fosse una marionetta o qualcosa del genere, posseduto da qualcosa di più grande.  
Mantiene lo sguardo fisso su Harry, il respiro corto e pesante.  
“Non c’è?” Harry domanda dopo un momento, così debole che potrebbe essere il picchiettio della pioggia.  
Deglutendo, la mente intorpidita, Louis scuote la testa. “No,” afferma, e la parola suona stridula.  
Harry lo sta fissando, gli occhi così intensi e penetranti che Louis deve distogliere lo sguardo perché tutto questo è decisamente troppo.  
Liam. Questa conversazione è incentrata su Liam e Liam è il motivo per cui conosce Harry e Liam è il motivo per cui Harry ha, in pratica, dichiarato i suoi sentimenti e Liam. Liam. Liam è il problema. Liam è quello che ha creato tutto questo. Liam è quello che lo distruggerà.  
Che cosa si prova ad aver voglia di piangere?  
Lasciando uscire un respiro tremante, Louis osserva la stanza vuota, osserva come le ombre si spostino sotto il sole morente.  
“È un mortorio oggi,” osserva, gli occhi asciutti e in fiamme, la gola stretta. Ha bisogno di respirare, per favore.  
“Già,” Harry concorda dolcemente. “È sempre così il martedì.”  
“Scusa se ho tirato fuori quell’argomento,” dice dopo un momento, guardando Louis. “Ho reso la situazione imbarazzante,”  
“Non l’hai resa imbarazzante. Io l’ho resa imbarazzante.” Louis sospira.  
Harry si acciglia. “No, non è vero. Sono stato io.”  
Louis incrocia il suo sguardo. Inarca un sopracciglio, la gola che si allenta un po’. “No, sono stato _io_.”  
“ _Io_.”  
“ _No, io_.” Louis insiste con uno sbuffo, ma i suoi occhi non bruciano più e invece che sentirsi soffocato e sopraffatto, la stanza sembra un po’ più respirabile, gli occhi di Harry intrisi di divertimento.  
“Io l’ho resa più imbarazzante,” Harry protesta, ma sta trattenendo un sorriso e Louis vorrebbe ridere per l’assurdità di tutto questo.  
Cazzo, vorrebbe ridere per il fatto che abbia voglia di ridere. Nel giro di pochi secondi, Harry l’ha fatto passare da una paura paralizzante al divertimento ed è tutto un cazzo di casino. Normalmente, Louis ha abbastanza problemi da sentire _una_ emozione durante il giorno e ora eccolo qui, catapultato dall’una all’altra ad un'altra ancora fino ad una quarta. Sul serio.  
“Io l’ho resa infinitamente imbarazzante,” Louis sogghigna, facendo scivolare le mani nelle tasche posteriori.  
“Non vale, non puoi dire così,” Harry protesta, ma non si preoccupa neanche di nascondere il sorriso ora.  
“Non puoi lamentarti se hai perso, pazzoide,” Louis fa un gran sorriso, colpendo lo stinco del ragazzo con la punta della scarpa. E di nuovo sembra tutto a posto, tutto normale. Come se niente fosse. Allora Louis allarga il sorriso, godendo per il sentimento di tensione che sta ora lasciando il suo corpo. “Che ne dici se invece metti su qualche bell’album per noi? Qualche canzone allegra che odierò?”  
“Quindi, qualsiasi forma di musica moderna? Harry commenta secco, cominciando già ad alzarsi, e Louis scoppia a ridere.  
“Esattamente, cucciolo,” sorride, gli occhi lucidi mentre fissa il ragazzo. “Esattamente.”  
E, in un attimo, è di nuovo semplice. E in un certo senso più difficile che mai.  
   
**  
   
È di nuovo quel momento della serata. Il negozio chiuderà presto, Louis dovrà portare il suo culo a casa di qualcuno, e dovrà salutare Harry con… be’. Con almeno qualche sorta di piano per fare progressi, così avrà qualcosa da raccontare a Liam, che è pazientemente in attesa.  
Ha scritto a Louis per tutta la sera, pressandolo con domande e tormentandolo per una risposta e… essendo perlopiù bisognoso di attenzioni, davvero. Il che è strano ma Louis ormai si rende a malapena conto delle vibrazioni nella sua tasca, seduto per terra a sistemare in ordine alfabetico i vinili polverosi mentre Harry studia sui suoi spessi libri e gli lancia palline di carta. Da piccolo stronzo quale è.  
“Pensi di essere così divertente,” Louis gli lancia un’occhiataccia nel rimuovere un’altra pallina di carta dai suoi capelli. Si sono incastrate proprio facilmente – probabilmente a causa di tutto il grasso, ad essere sinceri. Con somma gioia di Harry.  
“Ma io _sono_ divertente,” protesta. “Mia mamma pensa che sia esilarante, in effetti. Racconta delle mie battute a tutti i suoi amici.”  
Louis inarca un sopracciglio. “Da quando ti conosco, cucciolo, non ti ho mai sentito fare una battuta.”  
“Ehi!”  
Le labbra di Louis si piegano mentre osserva l’espressione sconcertata di Harry. “La battuta più divertente che tu abbia mai fatto è stata quando mi hai detto che il tuo film preferito è _Anna dai Capelli Rossi_.”  
“Non era una battuta!” Harry sbraita. “Quello _è_ il mio film preferito!”  
“Ed è sempre divertente!” Louis ride, colpendosi il ginocchio con enfasi perché porta Harry a lanciargli un’occhiataccia. “Ogni dannata volta! Sei proprio una fabbrica di battute, lo sai?”  
“Oh, stai zitto,” Harry lo rimprovera, ma il suo tentativo di occhiataccia è stato accantonato e sostituito da un sorriso affettuoso. “Almeno mia mamma mi supporta, anche se tu non lo fai.”  
Louis ride. “Vero. Almeno tu hai tua mamma.”  
I loro sorrisi si riflettono l’uno negli occhi dell’altro e lo stomaco di Louis si agita sgradevolmente, quindi si alza dal suo posto per terra, togliendosi la polvere dai pantaloni con le mani.  
“E che mi dici di _tua_ mamma?” Harry chiede improvvisamente, curioso, dal suo posto al bancone.  
Louis si gela, le mani ancora sui pantaloni.  
“Mia mamma?”  
Qualcosa di simile al filo spinato gli sferraglia nel cervello.  
“Sì,” Harry sorride, ignaro. “Cosa ne pensa del tuo senso dell’umorismo? E di tutte le tue, ehm, ‘stranezze’,” fa una smorfia.  
Qualcosa di freddo sta ora scivolando verso la parte bassa dello stomaco di Louis – forse proviene dal filo spinato nel suo cervello.  
Sua mamma. Hah. I ricordi che ha di Jo sono confusi in questi giorni. Lo trovava divertente? Probabilmente sì. Si ricorda che ridesse un sacco… Si ricorda anche che non lo ascoltasse quasi mai. E si ricorda anche di quando ha smesso di provarci.  
Scaccia via i pensieri, ricomponendosi. “Io, ehm. Preferirei non parlarne, in realtà,” risponde, delicatamente, sperando di non aver appena reso ovvia o strana o tesa la situazione in nessun modo, sperando che Harry non abbia quello sguardo negli occhi.  
Ma poi Louis alza la testa e, già, Harry ha quello sguardo negli occhi.  
“Oh,” dice piano. “Scusami. Non volevo-”  
“No, basta,” Louis sospira, alzando una mano. “Non scusarti. Non ce n’è davvero bisogno, ragazzino. È solo che non mi piace parlare della mia famiglia.”  
“Oh.”  
Segue un silenzio imbarazzante e Louis lo odia, odia che ogni volta che è onesto su stronzate come questa, ogni volta che afferma sinceramente di non aver voglia di prender parte ad una conversazione che non condurrà da nessuna parte, dopo si sente sempre così pesante, a disagio e compatito. Succede sempre.  
Lancia un’occhiata in direzione di Harry, notando che il ragazzo appare incerto mentre fissa senza vederla la pagina del libro di fronte a lui, la penna chiusa e poggiata lì accanto. Giusto. Imbarazzante.  
“Ma, ehi, sai cosa? Non mi dispiace se mi parli della tua famiglia,” offre, cercando di migliorare l’aria. Al suono della sua voce, Harry alza la testa, gli occhi appannati. “Giusto perché tu lo sappia.”  
Allora Harry sorride. “Okay. E, ovviamente. Non mi dà fastidio se non ti senti a tuo agio a parlare della tua. Giusto perché tu lo sappia.”  
Anche Louis sorride. “Bene. Perché non ne ho l’intenzione.”  
“Abbiamo trovato un accordo, allora,” Harry ride, infinitamente divertito.  
Ed eccolo di nuovo, mentre riesce a cambiare l’atmosfera come se _niente_ fosse.  
“Che bella coppia che formiamo,” Louis commenta pigramente, afferrando la sua giacca e mettendosela addosso, attento ad evitare i buchi nel tessuto.  
“Perfetta, addirittura,” Harry sorride, ma è già tornato al suo libro e a Louis non sfugge il colore che ha assunto la sua pelle.  
Incapace di fornire un’adeguata risposta, Louis si accontenta di sorridere mentre si avvicina, lanciando un’occhiata al libro sul tavolo. Sa che Liam probabilmente amerebbe se glielo sottraesse da sotto il naso, usando l’ovvio attaccamento di Harry nei suoi confronti a suo vantaggio. Distraendolo, eccetera. Il libro è anche a portata di mano. Tutto quello che deve fare è afferrarlo e scompigliare i ricci di Harry e flirtare in maniera palese e il ragazzo gli lascerà sicuramente farla franca. Perché è così che funziona Harry. È dolce e un po’ impulsivo e affettuoso. Lascia che le persone lo distraggano.  
È un pensiero che lascia Louis nauseato. Ha sempre la nausea ultimamente.  
“Hai bisogno di una mano per studiare?” offre invece dolcemente, osservando il modo in cui gli occhi di Harry scorrono sulla pagina prima che si sollevino ad incontrare i suoi.  
Sorride, ovviamente lusingato, alimentando il tepore nello stomaco di Louis. “No, non preoccuparti. Non ti voglio annoiare. Lo so che non ti piacciono la scuola e i compiti.” Alza le spalle con tranquillità, tornando alla sua pagina.  
Ma Louis lo interrompe, tirandolo per il gomito. “Ehi, no. Non mi annoierò. È sempre più semplice fare i compiti quando sono quelli di qualcun altro.” Sorride quando Harry si gira a guardarlo, un sopracciglio inarcato. “Inoltre, voglio aiutarti. E ho già sistemato in ordine alfabetico l’intero negozio, quindi non ho un cazzo da fare.”  
“Davvero?” Harry domanda, dubbioso. “Vuoi aiutarmi a studiare scienze? Tu odi scienze.”  
“È vero. Il che rende tutto più divertente da prendere per il culo. Come aiutarti.” Louis sorride, ignorando fermamente la parte del suo cervello che sta osservando scandalizzata il susseguirsi degli eventi. Ha fatto una promessa a se stesso oggi. E neanche una volta ha provato a mantenerla.  
“Be’… Okay. Solo per l’ultima mezz’ora, allora,” Harry acconsente con un sorriso che sembra diverso da tutti gli altri. È un sorriso nuovo. Uno che sembra morbido e sorpreso e un po’ impressionato, forse. O colpito. O qualcosa di sentimentale. Uno a cui Louis probabilmente penserà mentre andrà da Anthony stanotte.  
“Solo per mezz’ora,” Louis accetta. “Massacrerò la tua educazione in soli trenta minuti.”  
Harry scoppia a ridere, mandando piccole comete a sfrigolare nell’aria, bruciando le estremità delle ciglia di Louis e scottandogli le labbra. Sorride con la bocca bruciata mentre osserva Harry, e osserva tutte le sue comete.  
“Ora,” dice, quando la risata di Harry si è finalmente esaurita, e si appoggia al bancone, lanciando uno sguardo al libro. “Dimmi cosa posso fare per aiutarti.”  
E lo sa che è terribilmente sbagliato e non ha alcun senso. Ma Louis spegne il suo cervello e ignora la vibrazione del suo cellulare mentre la mano calda di Harry gli passa i suoi appunti.  
Louis è totalmente fottuto.  
   
**  
   
“Be’, è meglio che vada, credo,” Louis sbadiglia, portando una mano alla bocca mentre alza lo sguardo sulle stelle sbiadite sopra di loro. È difficile vederle in mezzo a tutti quei lampioni. Ce ne sono un paio, comunque.  
Hanno appena chiuso il negozio, i loro piedi più pesanti di quanto lo fossero trenta minuti prima quando Louis ha cominciato ad aiutare Harry a studiare. Era sembrata una buona idea al tempo. Ma, merda. Scienze è difficile. Anche con tutte le risposte di fronte a lui, il cervello di Louis gli fa quasi male. Anche la sua bocca fa male – probabilmente perché non ha sorriso così tanto per tutta la settimana.  
Dio. Da quando ha bisogno di sorridere? Sta diventando così rammollito, cazzo.  
“Mh,” Harry mormora vago, mentre sono per strada l’uno di fronte all’altro, nessun altro in vista. “Uhm. Immagino che tu non voglia fare una passeggiata prima di andare, allora? Se non sei troppo stanco?”  
Cristo, è così speranzoso. Louis potrebbe essere privato del sonno per una settimana e avere una gamba amputata di recente e comunque probabilmente acconsentirebbe a continuare questa stronzata. Harry del cazzo. Piccolo adorabile bastardo del cazzo.  
“No, non sono stanco per niente,” mente Louis. E non dovrebbe esserlo, comunque, questo è il fatto. Da quando la sua intera vita consiste in turni di notte al pub e feste, questo non è neanche tardi per lui. Che ore sono, tipo le dieci? Si sta decisamente rammollendo.  
Il viso di Harry si illumina. “Fantastico,” sorride, e le costole di Louis sembrano saldarsi. “Uhm, andiamo?” Fa un gesto in avanti, il sorriso sbilenco e i capelli che creano un’aureola nella strada illuminata.  
“Andiamo,” Louis sorride, cominciando a camminare.  
Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, Louis troppo stanco per pensare, la notte troppo fredda e tranquilla per qualsiasi altra cosa che non sia passeggiare e scambiarsi sorrisi assonnati. Ma è magnifico, puramente rilassante. Forse Harry è una di quelle persone con cui Louis non deve parlare tutto il tempo. Forse è come Zayn – può semplicemente ‘esserci’ e non fare niente con lui e non è strano. Forse sarà in grado di fare tutto e niente con Harry.  
Non sarebbe bello?  
“Uhm, sono davvero felice di averti visto oggi,” Harry dice improvvisamente, la voce morbida.  
Louis si volta a guardarlo, notando il sorriso sul suo viso in penombra. La luce notturna è immersa nella sua pelle e appare distorto e arancio scuro, ma a Louis piace, gli piace perché sa che è sempre Harry e il mondo non potrebbe mai cambiarlo.  
Merda, forse è davvero troppo stanco; sta diventando filosofico.  
“Anche io,” concorda, le foglie che frusciano sotto i piedi. Soffoca un altro sbadiglio. “Ti chiedo scusa per essere stato un coglione, comunque. Per essere stato assente così a lungo e non averti avvertito.”  
“No, non importa,” Harry fa spallucce. “Credo di aver capito.”  
Mh. Louis ne dubita.  
“Be’, in ogni caso,” Louis continua. “Mi dispiace. Ma sono felice per… lo sai. Passare di nuovo del tempo con te. E non intendo cambiare questa situazione tanto presto, quindi non pensare di poterti liberare di me così facilmente.”  
A quelle parole, Harry sorride e ogni cosa improvvisamente sembra più leggera. “Speravo lo dicessi.”  
“Bene, perché l’ho detto.”  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Harry ridacchia, urtando di proposito il gomito di Louis con il proprio. “Che culo,” borbotta sottovoce.  
“Già,” Louis borbotta nello stesso tono prima di far scivolare una mano sul suo sedere e massaggiandolo. “È bello, vero?”  
Nel silenzio assoluto della notte, Harry scoppia a ridere fragorosamente come un cavernicolo.  
“Shh! Zitto!” Louis quasi ridacchia (non lo ammetterà mai in seguito, grazie) mentre tenta di soffocare i terribili suoni di Harry con il suo palmo, fermandosi e costringendo Harry a fare lo stesso. “Shh, sveglierai il mondo intero con quel suono da riccio di mare! Non era neanche divertente, che cazzo!”  
Harry ride ancora di più, premendo ulteriormente la mano di Louis contro la propria bocca per trattenersi e Louis dovrebbe probabilmente provare disgusto per la saliva accumulata sulla sua pelle, nel sentire i denti di Harry e le sue labbra umide, ma percepisce solo un senso di calore diffondersi nelle ossa, mescolato con il desiderio di sostituire la mano con la sua bocca. Vuole succhiare la risata di Harry e inghiottirla e portarla con sé. Come un vaso che contiene lucciole, vuole contenere la risata di Harry.  
Sta diventando pazzo.  
Eventualmente, la risata di Harry si spegne, la mano di Louis ancora premuta sulla sua bocca, e Louis osserva il modo in cui gli occhi di Harry si addolciscono nel guardarlo, le mani che gentilmente cominciano a rimuovere le dita umide di Louis dalla sua bocca. Però mantiene la mano di Louis stretta tra le sue, e sorride affettuosamente mentre si limitano a fissarsi, faccia a faccia sul marciapiede sotto gli alti lampioni e i raggrinziti cesti di fiori.  
“Penso di non aver riso neanche una volta mentre non c’eri,” commenta vagamente, le labbra ancora piegate.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre. “Davvero? Neanche una volta?” domanda, colto alla sprovvista e ben consapevole del fatto che Harry lo sta tenendo per mano, anche se solo per la punta delle dita. Immagina i loro polpastrelli allineati, incastrati al posto giusto.  
Harry scuote la testa. “Neanche una volta.” Non batte ciglio, ma lo fissa, la pelle sfiorata dal freddo. “In realtà, a parte mamma e Gem… Nessuno mi ha mai davvero fatto ridere come fai tu.”  
Oddio.  
Louis deglutisce. “Mai?”  
Harry scuote nuovamente la testa, solo una volta. “ _Nope_. Tu sei uno spasso, Louis.”  
“Tu sei sdolcinato, Harry,” replica Louis, ma sorride e sfila la mano dalla fredda presa di Harry, incastrandola invece tra gli smisurati ricci sulla testa del ragazzo perché incapace di fermarsi in questa vita. Le ciocche sembrano nastri freddi che sfregano contro la sua pelle ed è piacevole, quindi tiene la mano lì per un po’ mentre osserva gli occhi di Harry tremare con soddisfazione, le spalle rilassarsi e la gioia accumularsi sul suo sorriso.  
“Anche tu sei sdolcinato, probabilmente,” Harry biascica chiudendo gli occhi, le parole un po’ più lente mentre Louis continua a muovere le dita. “Ma ancora non lo sai.”  
“Non penso proprio,” risponde Louis, confuso.  
“Mh. Magari no.”  
“Già. Magari no.”  
E poi Harry apre gli occhi, uno sguardo luminoso e penetrante a riempirli, e Louis aspira fin troppa aria.  
Tossisce, rimuovendo la sua mano e girandosi, temendo che potrebbe trasformarsi in pietra se continuasse a fissare Harry ancora a lungo. Forse i suoi ricci sono veramente dei serpenti e forse Harry è Medusa. È qualcosa su cui riflettere.  
“Ad ogni modo,” Louis mormora, riprendendo a camminare, e sente che Harry si è unito a lui, anche se un po’ con riluttanza. “Non puoi aver avuto tante belle persone nella tua vita se io sono l’unico che riesce a farti ridere. Non sono divertente, sai. Non davvero. È un segreto, però, non dirlo a nessuno.”  
“Penso che tu sia esilarante!” Harry protesta, scioccato, ed è così sincero che Louis si trattiene dal ridere.  
“Sei così buono per la mia autostima,” commenta, scuotendo la testa.  
“Sono serio,” Harry continua, gli occhi grandi. “Sei così… arguto. Non so. Davvero divertente. Mi piace il tuo senso dell’umorismo. Un sacco.”  
Louis scaccia il sorriso dal suo volto, rifiutandosi di apparire compiaciuto. “Be’, tu sei strano. Ma ti ringrazio.”  
Harry scrolla le spalle. “Dovrei essere io a ringraziarti. Per aver trovato il tempo, tipo, per farmi ridere.”  
“Oh, Gesù,” Louis sbuffa, scuotendo la testa. “Sei proprio un bravo soldatino, lo sai? Ringraziarmi per farti ridere? Sul serio, cucciolo, sei incredibile.” Fa una pausa, riflettendo sulle parole di Harry. Mh. “Tuttavia, mi rende un po’ triste pensare a un giovane, adorabile Harry Styles che non ha mai propriamente riso nella sua giovinezza.” Gli lancia un’occhiata quando Harry non ribatte, inarcando un sopracciglio. “È così che è andata, allora? Eri quell’adorabile fanciullo che non sorrideva mai?”  
Harry tenta un sorriso a quello, gli occhi molto gentili mentre guardano Louis e molto lontani quando spostano lo sguardo all’orizzonte di fronte a loro. “Uhm… Forse? Non so. Te l’ho già detto, no? Non mi sono mai trovato molto bene con le altre persone. Il che è principalmente colpa mia, credo,” aggiunge in fretta quando Louis si acciglia, solo un po’. “Non fraintendermi – Ho avuto una vita meravigliosa. Una mamma e una sorella davvero fantastiche e sono stato fortunato in innumerevoli modi. Ho avuto un’infanzia bellissima e le persone sono sempre state gentili con me. È solo che non ho mai… provato lo stesso, presumo. Verso gli amici e tutto il resto. Quindi immagino che non fossi mai eccessivamente felice. Ma sorridevo e cose così.” Alza le spalle. “Se sono rimasto sempre da solo, è stata colpa mia, quindi è giusto così.”  
Louis rimane in silenzio a quello, limitandosi a calpestare le innumerevoli foglie secche che si rompono nel silenzio e sotto la luce nitida della luna.  
Harry è così buono, vero? Ha proprio la testa sulle spalle. Così saggio per la sua età.  
“Siamo così diversi,” Louis risponde a bassa voce, le parole che quasi si perdono nello scricchiolio delle foglie calpestate. “Tu sei così… maturo per tutto. Hai la prospettiva, sai? Sei capace di vedere il quadro generale e fare un passo indietro, Harry. Io… be’, Io non sono mai stato così. Vedi, mi è sempre piaciuta l’idea di essere la vittima. Perché mi dava un motivo per sentirmi di merda e comportarmi di merda e… Non lo so. Mi sentivo giustificato. E, uhm…” Si schiarisce la gola, sentendo il suo cuore accelerare e i suoi palmi imperlarsi di sudore nonostante il freddo. “E presumo che questo sia il motivo per cui ho avuto il coraggio di andarmene. È il motivo per cui non vivo con mia mamma. Ho scelto di essere la vittima.” Deglutisce mentre rallentano l’andatura e sente gli occhi di Harry su di lui, sente il modo in cui sta trattenendo il respiro, temendo di rovinare il momento. Anche Louis sta trattenendo il respiro. Sembra tutto così precario. “Ma questo è tutto quel che voglio dire sull’argomento. Non lo so, forse un giorno vorrò parlarne. Solo, non adesso.”  
“Okay,” Harry annuisce. “Va più che bene. Lo capisco.”  
Louis annuisce di rimando. “Grazie. Ti ringrazio.”  
“Ma, per tua informazione.” Louis gli lancia un’occhiata. “Penso che tu sia molto più forte di quanto credi, Louis. E che ti stia punendo per errori del passato.” Harry contrae le labbra nello stesso momento in cui lo fa lo stomaco di Louis, e sta quasi per protestare, ma poi Harry sta parlando di nuovo, parole profonde che scaldano l’aria tra di loro. “Ma in ogni caso non sono affari miei, quindi è meglio che stia zitto ora.” E poi Harry si chiude _davvero_ le labbra come se fossero una zip, il che fa provare a Louis un affetto istantaneo, il sorriso che si forma immediatamente. Ama quanto Harry riesca a rendere le cose più semplici. Mai troppo tese, mai terribili. Le rende sempre piacevoli.  
“Grazie,” Louis dice di nuovo, ridendo leggermente, e ricominciano a camminare insieme.  
“Uhm. Lo sai, le stelle sono particolarmente luminose stasera,” Harry dice improvvisamente, fermandosi sui suoi passi e tirando la manica della giacca di Louis.  
Louis si ferma, guardando in alto. “Hai ragione.” Sorride poi a Harry, riprendendo a camminare.  
Dopo un attimo, Harry lo raggiunge. “Ehm. Mi sembra che tu abbia un ciglio, Louis. Proprio lì.” Dice, tirando ancora una volta la giacca di Louis per fermarlo.  
“Mh? Dove?” Louis chiede distrattamente, la mente dispersa in qualche posto mentre osserva Harry pazientemente.  
Harry sembra… strano, per non dire altro. Forse nervoso? Decisamente un po’ agitato. “Qui,” dice, allungando un dito tremante per sfiorare la curva sotto il suo occhio destro. La toglie prima che Louis possa vederla, gli occhi luccicanti dal freddo che scorrono su Louis, che sorride dolcemente in risposta.  
“Grazie, cucciolo,” sorride, prima di riprendere a camminare ancora una volta, uno sbadiglio che comincia a formarsi nei suoi polmoni. È solo dopo che l’ha trattenuto che nota che Harry non è più, in effetti, accanto a lui, e sta per girarsi quando sente una voce petulante e insofferente in lontananza dietro di lui:  
“Louis, puoi smettere di camminare, per favore?”  
Si blocca, voltandosi confuso, solo per scoprire che Harry è ancora dove l’ha lasciato, le mani molli ai suoi fianchi, apparendo disperatamente frustrato.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre. “Ehm – scusami?”  
Harry sospira, ma sta sorridendo in modo nervoso mentre avanza lentamente, le suole delle scarpe che strisciano per terra.  
“Scusa,” dice con un balbettio, ma il suo sorriso è così assonnato e adorabile che Louis non si preoccupa neanche di interrogarsi sul suo strano comportamento, totalmente incantato da tutto questo. Harry è così adorabile. “È solo che… Stavo cercando di fermarti ma non riuscivi a cogliere il messaggio.”  
“Oh. Colpa mia.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, ma il suo sorriso rimane intatto mentre sposta lo sguardo altrove e scuote la testa, le mani nelle tasche. Ma non dice nient’altro, e Louis solleva le sopracciglia mentre il silenzio si allunga.  
“Allora, uh,” tossisce, desiderando che Harry lo guardi. “Sei stanco di camminare, o…?”  
“Oh! No! Scusami,” Harry dice di nuovo, arrossendo, grattandosi la nuca con una mano e strofinandosi gli occhi con l’altra. Un piccolo orsacchiotto. “No, no, sto solo… cercando di mettere insieme le parole.”  
“Ah, già. Le parole.”  
“Parole, parole, parole.”  
Si sorridono, Harry totalmente in imbarazzo, Louis totalmente in attesa. È tutto così strano.  
“Senti, uhm. Non l’ho mai fatto prima e, chiaramente, non sono molto bravo,” Harry comincia, lasciando che le parole fuoriescano in un sospiro sconfitto, le mani abbandonate pesantemente ai suoi fianchi.  
“Be’, effettivamente, non sono davvero sicuro di cosa tu stia facendo, ma hai la mia completa attenzione, quindi… Non puoi essere poi così male,” Louis sorride, ma Harry sembra perlopiù terrorizzato.  
“Giusto, bene, uhm. Non so davvero come…” Sospira frustrato, passandosi una mano tra il suo ammasso di capelli. Louis segue il movimento, osservando il modo in cui le ciocche cadono e si risistemano da sole. “Suppongo che dovrei solo…” Sospira di nuovo, ma questa volta con una punta di determinazione, come se si stesse preparando, e proprio quando Louis è in procinto di chiedere, Harry se ne esce in un soffio: “Ti piacerebbe uscire con me qualche volta?”  
È detto così di fretta, con più aria che voce, ma Louis ha sentito ogni singola parola.  
È… inaspettato. Ma anche no.  
Louis si lecca le labbra, le parole che riecheggiano nella sua testa mentre i suoi occhi cadono da qualche parte intorno ai fianchi di Harry, piccole scintille di panico e senso di colpa e tristezza che gli solleticano tutto il corpo. Si concentra sull’orlo del maglione di Harry – in tutta la sua gloria arancione – e non riesce quasi ad alzare lo sguardo perché improvvisamente sente i suoi occhi estremamente pesanti.  
“ _Ti piacerebbe uscire con me_ ”  
Questo esatto momento è ciò in cui tutto culmina. Eppure sembra così terribile in così tanti diversi e intricati modi. Cazzo.  
Harry deve essere in grado di captare il disagio di Louis. Perché prima che Louis possa anche solo cominciare a chiarire il buio e il caos che ha attualmente sostituito l’aria nei suoi polmoni, Harry comincia a parlare di nuovo, questa volta più lentamente e in maniera nervosa, la voce che trema appena sotto la superficie.  
“Senti,” comincia, e Louis sente un dolore acuto al petto, così tagliente da far male. Non alza lo sguardo mentre Harry parla. “Lo so che sono un po’ strano. E, tipo, noioso. E imbarazzante, pure?”  
Louis lo osserva spostarsi da un piede all’altro, le braccia piegate sullo stomaco in difesa. Non riesce proprio a rispondere, le parole improvvisamente fuori portata, ma lancia una brusca occhiata al suo viso, scuotendo fermamente la testa perché niente di quello che ha detto è vero.  
Harry tenta un mezzo sorriso al gesto prima che le sue mani si stringano maggiormente attorno alla sua vita e distolga lo sguardo, mordicchiandosi le labbra tra una parola e l’altra, i capelli che gli ricadono sugli occhi. “Però è vero, lo so,” insiste, alzando le spalle, e Louis sente formarsi il cipiglio sul suo viso perché no, non è vero.  
Ma lascia che Harry continui perché i suoi occhi sono luminosi, mescolati con la scarsa luce riversata attraverso le foglie secche rimaste sugli alberi neri e spogli nelle vicinanze.  
“Ma il fatto è, Louis… è che, tipo… non lo so. Quando sono con te, mi sento, tipo… più coraggioso, o qualcosa di simile. Più me stesso, in un certo senso. Sembra assurdo?” Lancia un’occhiata a Louis – che si limita a deglutire e scuotere la testa – prima di spostare nervosamente lo sguardo lontano, le braccia ancora strette saldamente. “È solo che, quando sono con te, mi sento più sicuro di dire e pensare e fare tutte le cose che ho sempre e solo pensato dentro di me. Tipo… Ho sempre avuto queste idee su come vivere la vita e come vedere le cose… Come comportarmi, addirittura. Ma è sempre stato così diverso da come tutti gli altri sembravano comportarsi che ho semplicemente ignorato tutte queste cose, presumendo fosse solo qualcosa di… Non so. Qualcosa da ignorare.” Sposta allora gli occhi su Louis, e le sue braccia si allentano infinitesimamente. “Ma poi ho incontrato te. E tu sei diverso, Louis, lo sei. Dici qualsiasi cosa senti e pensi nel modo che preferisci e non ti importa di come le persone ti guardano o parlano di te… Non provi a trasformarti in uno di loro o farteli amici solo per il gusto di farlo, o fingere di essere gentile o seguire qualsiasi sorta di percorso prevedibile, sai? Tu vivi la tua vita per te stesso e pensi e senti le cose in maniera differente e, solo stare vicino a tutto questo? Mi fa sentire a mio agio. Come se potessi anche io essere me stesso, anche se ho sempre pensato, forse, che fossi solo… Non so, deforme o qualcosa del genere.”  
Louis ride, secco e forte, perché se non lo fa, sente che potrebbe soffocare. “Gesù, Harry,” ride, desiderando di sembrare meno colpito di quanto lo sia in realtà. “Non sei Quasimodo, porca miseria. Siamo un po’ drammatici, qui,” prova ad allentare la tensione.  
Ma le parole di Harry sono vetro. Piccoli e meravigliosi frammenti di vetro finemente incisi che si sono già conficcati nei suoi palmi e nella gola e nelle arterie e nel cuore.  
Cazzo.  
“Non so, Louis. Hai mai visto _Il Gobbo di Notre Dame_? Mi ci posso quasi immedesimare,” Harry sorride (poco) e le sue guance si stanno colorando di nuovo perché sembra che lo facciano sempre, e le sue braccia sono finalmente libere lungo i suoi fianchi.  
Louis tenta di restituire il sorriso prima che lo senta troppo pesante, e lascia cadere la sua testa, dovendo chiudere gli occhi e desiderando che questo risolva ogni cosa, desiderando di potersi separare dal ragazzo di fronte a lui, per sempre, solo chiudendo gli occhi. Serrando le palpebre e tagliando tutti i fili intrecciati in modo complesso che lo legano ad ognuna delle ossa di Harry. Tutto questo solo chiudendo gli occhi.  
Ma quando li riapre Harry è davanti a lui, le parole che ancora riecheggiano sulle sue labbra, e appare nervoso e imbarazzato e ansioso e molto, molto adorabile. ‘Adorabile’ è probabilmente la parola migliore per descrivere Harry Styles. Adorabile sotto tutti gli aspetti.  
Qualcosa riguardo quel pensiero spinge un leggero sorriso sulle labbra di Louis. Prima ancora di realizzare cosa stia facendo, afferra con le dita l’orlo del maglione di Harry, attirandolo un po’ più vicino a sé.  
Gli occhi di Harry seguono il movimento mentre un sorriso esplode sul suo volto, la propria mano che immediatamente raggiunge la base della giacca di Louis, aggrappandocisi. Louis si sente più caldo, si lascia andare solo un po’ di più.  
“ _I should've known better with a boy like you. That I would love everything that you do. And I do. Hey, hey, hey. And I do,_ _”_ Louis canticchia sottovoce mentre rimane aggrappato ad Harry, non incontrando ancora i suoi occhi, cercando di tenere lontano il sorriso dalla sua faccia e i piedi per terra.  
“Perché stai cantando i Beatles?” Harry ride dolcemente, la voce quasi un sussurro come se non volesse disturbare la notte.  
Louis canticchia mentre il suo sorriso cresce, felice che Harry l’abbia riconosciuta. “Sembrava appropriata, che dici?” dice altrettanto dolcemente, prima di portare distrattamente l’altra mano a tirare l’altro lato del maglione di Harry.  
Ovviamente, Harry fa lo stesso. Rimangono lì, ancorati l’uno all’altro, i sorrisi riflessi nei loro occhi. Sono in sintonia dentro e fuori, le labbra contratte, le mani strette l’uno nel tessuto dell’altro come due bambini al parco giochi riluttanti a lasciarsi andare.  
“Amo quando canti,” Harry dice in un sussurro.  
Louis sbuffa ma non dice niente; realizza dopo un momento che ad un certo punto hanno cominciato a dondolare sul posto. Non ha idea chi abbia cominciato, non ha idea sul perché lo stiano ancora facendo, ma è piacevole e i loro corpi oscillano all’unisono, a malapena, sotto la luna, e i loro respiri si mescolano in nuvole appena formate.  
“Ehi, Harry?” Louis lo chiama dopo che il momento è passato, riempito solo con i loro leggeri movimenti. Alza la testa per incontrare gli occhi di Harry che riescono ancora ad apparire terribilmente luminosi nonostante l’oscurità. Sorride, osservando come Harry attenda pazientemente, sembrando così felice e così tremendamente adorabile. “Ti va di uscire con me?”  
È detto in modo un po’ scherzoso, il sorriso che cresce, e stanno ancora dondolando, quando Louis stringe la presa sul maglione di Harry non appena finisce di parlare.  
Il sorriso di Harry si allarga nonostante l’espressione petulante. “Ehi,” si lamenta, contraendo le labbra, “Te l’ho chiesto prima io!”  
“Sì, be’, non volevo lasciarti tutto il divertimento, sai com’è.”  
Harry sorride a trentadue denti.  
“È un sì?” Louis lo punzecchia, dondolando ancora, le nocche calde sul tessuto del maglione di Harry. In questo momento, sembra tutto più semplice. In questo momento, le cose sembrano belle e per niente contorte.  
Harry sta annuendo prima ancora che Louis possa finire di biascicare le parole, così sorridente che fa quasi male. “Sì, certo, ovviamente. Mi piacerebbe molto uscire con te, Louis.” Dire quelle parole è come se riempisse le iridi di Harry di glitter e solo questo è meraviglioso abbastanza da mandare a puttane l’intera esistenza di Louis.  
È tutto così terrificante, ma magnifico. Gli sembra di vivere davvero.  
“Bene,” dice piano, molto freddo e molto caldo tutto in una volta. Lascia andare il maglione di Harry, facendo un passo indietro quando anche Harry alla fine lo lascia. “Ma è tardi e domani c’è scuola. Quindi, dovrei accompagnarti a casa? Oppure…?”  
“In realtà, il bus sarà qui tra cinque minuti più o meno.” Harry scrolla le spalle. “Inoltre, vivo un po’ troppo lontano per andarci a piedi.” Sorride. “Ma. Sai com’è. Se mai vorrai vedere dove vivo, puoi farlo. Potresti. Se vuoi.”  
Benedetto ragazzino.  
“Sì, magari, certamente,” Louis replica, un’accozzaglia di risposte che riflette la frittura del suo cervello.  
Harry sorride, posando il mento sul petto mentre si guarda i piedi, felice.  
E Louis vorrebbe dire di più, vorrebbe davvero, ma poi improvvisamente, puntuale come un orologio, il rombo del bus arriva sfrecciando dal nulla, ed è spiacevole, ecco cos’è. Louis strizza gli occhi ai fari in arrivo, un cipiglio sul viso perché è come se un incantesimo fosse stato spezzato, e la realtà stesse arrivando per portarseli via.  
“Allora, be’… Grazie per aver camminato con me, Louis.” Harry sorride, e Louis annuisce.  
“Quando vuoi, cucciolo.”  
Lentamente, Harry comincia a camminare a ritroso verso il bus. Probabilmente finirà contro una panchina.  
Louis sopprime una risata al pensiero, agitando la mano mentre osserva il ragazzo indietreggiare, ali nel suo petto e piombo nel suo stomaco. “Passa una bella serata, ragazzino,” gli grida.  
Harry si illumina. “Sarà fatto. Anche tu! Mi scrivi?” Domanda, così giovane, così speranzoso, così implorante mentre si avvicina al bus. “Ci vediamo domani?”  
“Sì. Ci vediamo domani,” Louis promette, desiderando di poter controllare il suo sorriso, desiderando di poter controllare qualsiasi cosa. Ma è impotente e quindi sorride, osservando Harry ritirarsi fino a che sale i gradini del bus, svanendo dalla vista e venendo allontanato nella notte, lasciando solo un saluto sfocato nella sua scia.  
Immediatamente, Louis tira fuori il suo telefono.  
‘ _Ci vediamo domani_ ’ manda, sorridendo allo schermo luminoso.  
Quasi immediatamente Harry risponde.  
‘ _:) Non vedo l’ora :) xx_ ’  
Non dovrebbe davvero fissare un messaggio così a lungo. Ma lo fa, e sta sorridendo, il viso freddo e bollente e la lingua che formicola per il bisogno di nicotina, il corpo dolorante per il bisogno di dormire. Ma comunque, rimane a fissare le parole scritte sul suo schermo.  
E poi il suo telefono vibra di nuovo.  
Ma non è Harry.  
Immediatamente, il sorriso di Louis scivola via dal suo volto, un’arida oscurità che gli si insinua nella pelle.  
‘ _Ebbene?_ ’ è tutto quello che c’è scritto.  
Liam. Ruota tutto attorno a Liam.  
Si ferma, esitante sul da farsi.  
Il fatto è… Il fatto è che Louis ha preso una decisione questa mattina. L’ha fatto. Oggi, ha cercato Harry con l’intenzione di portare a termine questa cosa e questo è ciò che l’ha fatto alzare dal letto oggi – la promessa di finire ciò che aveva iniziato e seguire la strada che aveva deciso lui stesso. Perché ha ancora il controllo, non è debole, e ha fatto la sua scelta, quindi deve affrontarne le conseguenze. Ruota tutto attorno a Liam.  
Ha preso la sua decisione. Non può tornare indietro ora, vero? No. Non può.  
Ma non aveva neanche previsto…  
No. Ha preso la sua fottuta decisione. Siano maledette le fortezze rase al suolo, ha preso la sua decisione.  
Non potrebbe mai funzionare con Harry, in ogni caso. È semplicemente impossibile. Perché, anche se Louis ci provasse… Anche se Louis lo volesse, se volesse davvero, davvero tutto questo – qualsiasi cosa ‘questo’ sia… Harry lo scoprirebbe prima o poi. Non avrebbe scelta. E questo…  
Non si può costruire niente sulle bugie. Non si può e basta. Louis lo sa bene. E ora deve subirne le conseguenze. Lo sapeva questa mattina, cazzo. Non è niente di nuovo. Lo sapeva e oggi ha cercato Harry per finire quello che aveva iniziato.  
Non potrebbe mai funzionare, in ogni caso.  
Quindi, con le dita tremanti, risponde al messaggio.  
‘ _Stasera gli ho chiesto di uscire. Non ci vorrà ancora molto_ ’ è quello che invia.  
È scioccante quanto si senta orribile. È solo un fottuto messaggio. E basta. È un messaggio che ha inviato migliaia di volte in precedenza. In situazioni di gran lunga peggiori. Questa è la procedura abituale e tutto quello che ha fatto è stato scrivere a Liam la verità, la dannata verità, ed è assolutamente incredibile quanto questo stia distruggendo totalmente qualcosa all’interno di Louis. Si chiede vagamente se sia qualcosa di vitale.  
Alza lo sguardo al cielo, osservando le stesse stelle che hanno guardato lui e Harry. Sembrano disgustate da lui, lo stanno guardando come se fosse un traditore. Perché lo è. Le stelle lo odiano.  
Abbassa lo sguardo.  
‘ _Perfetto._ ’  
Louis fissa la parola a vuoto, la gola che comincia a chiudersi di nuovo. E poi, un’altra vibrazione.  
‘ _Ti meriti una ricompensa. Vieni qui. Adesso._ ’  
E, in qualche modo, si sente ancora peggio.  
Ma non ha nessuna cazzo di scelta. Lui è il cattivo, ricordate? È così che funziona, ha accettato di farlo ed è bravo in quello che fa e dovrebbe essere semplice, porca puttana.  
Ignora il sapore del sangue quando digita un ‘ _Arrivo_ ’ in risposta.  
E ignora anche le stelle, mentre comincia a camminare in direzione dell’appartamento di Liam, chiedendosi perché non riesca più a sentire il battito del suo cuore.


	13. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis ci prova e Louis fallisce

_Halcyon_ \---Ellie Goulding

 

 

“Allora. Ti ricordi il piano, vero?”  
Louis annuisce, osservando Liam mentre si veste (per un qualche evento sportivo o un altro, che cazzo ne sa) dal suo solito posto sul letto, le ginocchia tirate al petto, la schiena premuta contro il muro duro e freddo. Non sta poi così comodo. O forse sì, perché non si è ancora mosso. O forse il suo corpo è paralizzato, o qualcosa di simile.  
 _I have become comfortably numb..._  
“Sì,” mormora, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle gambe mentre il suo sguardo scivola sull’angolo della stanza. Lancia un’occhiata al muro bianco e alle superfici linde; odia quanto siano pulite e vuote. “Me lo ricordo.”  
E come potrebbe dimenticarselo? Sin da quando ha riferito a Liam di aver ufficialmente chiesto a Harry di uscire, il ragazzo ha spinto piani e programmi complottistici giù per la gola di Louis come se stesse riempendo un tacchino, organizzando la serata nei minimi dettagli, tanto da farlo sempre andar via stordito e destabilizzato.  
D’altronde, ultimamente qualsiasi cosa riguardante Liam fa sentire Louis in quelle condizioni… e non in senso positivo.  
Non sa esattamente perché o cosa sia cambiato, davvero, ma è stato così fin da quella notte – quando Louis era tornato all’appartamento per la sua ‘ricompensa’ o quel che fosse, dopo che Harry gli aveva chiesto con imbarazzo di uscire e Louis aveva sentito il mondo cadergli addosso. In quell’occasione, si era avviato da Liam e Zayn con il terrore che cresceva alla base del suo stomaco, ma era andato comunque, vedete. Perché conosceva la sua brama nei confronti di Liam, sapeva di volerlo e sapeva cosa aveva scelto, e quindi aveva premuto il pulsante dell’ascensore che l’aveva trasportato sempre più in alto, e aveva spento la sua mente perché quello che gli stava sussurrando, dal profondo del suo cervello, non aveva senso. Quando le porte si erano aperte, allontanandosi lentamente, avevano rivelato Liam, in attesa lì per lui, i suoi occhi scuri e colmi di intenti, le mani che si erano allungate verso Louis con decisione… I loro corpi si erano trovati a un centimetro dallo scontrarsi.  
Eppure. Louis l’aveva fermato.  
Panico cieco e incomprensibile lo aveva attraversato mentre il suo corpo reagiva contro la sua volontà, alzando di scatto una mano per fermare la bocca di Liam, ormai vicina alla sua.  
“Oi, che significa?” aveva gracchiato mentre il suo sangue ribolliva, il ghiaccio infilzato nelle arterie. Si sentiva così nauseato, così totalmente senza energie. Era così esausto, cazzo, e… all’improvviso, semplicemente, non ci era riuscito.  
Persino nell’oscurità dell’appartamento, Louis aveva visto gli occhi di Liam fiammeggiare.  
“Perché mi hai fermato?” aveva domandato, un lampo di offesa a colorargli la voce. C’era anche del dolore, lì. Sorpresa, dolore e offesa.  
Aveva fatto sentire una piccola parte di Louis colpevole mentre lo spingeva via del tutto, (aveva sempre voluto Liam prima, sempre, e non si era mai vergognato di questo), ma, quella notte, semplicemente non poteva fregargliene un cazzo, il tessuto della sua giacca ancora impregnata dell’odore del negozio di musica.  
“Liam, sono stanco,” aveva spiegato con calma, la voce irreparabilmente tesa, e improvvisamente non sapeva neanche perché fosse venuto. Era lì, perché era lì?  
Aveva evitato lo sguardo intenso di Liam, scegliendo invece di fissare con aria assente il resto dell’appartamento, Liam ancora di fronte a lui, esageratamente vicino.  
“Louis…” aveva detto, la voce diversa, le sopracciglia unite come corde nere e pesanti. Forse c’era del panico nel suo tono. O forse era pura offesa. O forse era shock. Ma la voce di Liam era suonata diversa, quasi come una supplica, e Louis non era riuscito a cedere.  
“Buonanotte, Liam,” si era trovato invece a dire, chiudendo gli occhi mentre superava il ragazzo, l’intero corpo svuotato.  
Aveva dormito nella stanza di Zayn quella notte, intrufolandosi in silenzio e rannicchiandosi sul pavimento, sentendo il suo cuore battere a ritmo irregolare, inframezzato dal suono del debole russare di Zayn. Si era addormentato dopo essere rimasto sdraiato lì per troppe ore, e quando si era svegliato, era stato alla vista di Zayn che accendeva un incenso in boxer, affatto turbato dalla presenza di Louis; non erano necessarie spiegazioni. Solo quando erano usciti dalla stanza un’ora dopo Louis aveva visto Liam, vestito e pronto per la scuola mentre scriveva un messaggio sul suo cellulare, accasciato su una poltrona. Ombre delicate giacevano sotto i suoi occhi, ma per il resto sembrava totalmente imperturbabile, i capelli sistemati e i vestiti abbinati. La presa sul suo telefono era stretta.  
“’Giorno,” Louis l’aveva salutato con esitazione mentre Zayn filava verso il bagno, ancora gonfio dal sonno.  
Liam aveva alzato lo sguardo. “’Giorno, Tommo.” E poi era tornato al suo cellulare, le nocche bianche. “Ho detto a Sarah che saresti stato qui per colazione,” aveva detto, dopo una pausa. “Dovrebbe essere pronta a momenti.”  
E questo è quanto.  
Non ne avevano più parlato, neanche una volta. Tutto era rimasto silenziosamente imbarazzante mentre Louis continuava a sentirsi un po’ colpevole, sapendo che avrebbe dovuto volere Liam, volerlo quanto l’aveva sempre voluto, volere tutto ciò che poteva ottenere… Ma.  
Ma qualcosa sembrava cambiato quella notte, e lo sembra tuttora. Ed è vagamente terrificante, quindi Louis preferisce non pensarci e col cazzo che ha intenzione di parlarne.  
Non è cambiato niente, dice a se stesso.  
Ma anche ora, mentre osserva Liam allisciare la maglietta sul suo stomaco prima di chinarsi per allacciare i lacci delle sue scarpe da ginnastica, i capelli appena tagliati, i suoi occhi scuri, la sua pelle pulita e le sue mani forti e curate… Louis percepisce quel quieto senso di terrore. Quel cambiamento. Quel qualcosa. Ricorda quella notte quando avrebbe voluto così tanto provare qualcosa per Liam… Ma non ci era riuscito.  
Stringe le gambe più vicine al petto.  
“A che ora devi passare a prenderlo stasera?” Liam chiede dopo un attimo, raddrizzandosi. Piega la testa una volta, facendola scrocchiare, mentre osserva impaziente Louis, spostandosi a chiudere il suo computer sulla scrivania. Sembra si sia lavato da poco, _profuma_ come se si fosse lavato da poco.  
Questo dovrebbe attrarre Louis. Dovrebbe fargli venir voglia di alzarsi dal letto, avvicinarsi a Liam e respirare il profumo dal suo collo e succhiarlo nelle sue ossa. Dovrebbe fargli venir voglia di _volerlo_.  
Ma non sente niente. E questo rende la sua gola secca.  
“Gli ho detto che sarò a casa sua verso le sei,” risponde piano prima di schiarirsi la voce, riscuotendosi dai suoi pensieri.  
Liam annuisce, riflettendo. “Bene, bene. Ti scriverò l’indirizzo del ristorante quando partirai da lì. E hai la macchina di Zayn, giusto?”  
“Sì.”  
Liam sogghigna. “Suppongo tu non gli abbia detto per cosa hai intenzione di usarla, vero?” ride, e Louis serra forte la mascella, una lancia che attraversa violentemente il suo cuore.  
Ma la ignora. La ignora come sta ignorando qualsiasi cosa ultimamente. Passerà tutto prima o poi. Come disse una volta George Harrison – tutte le cose devono passare. Devono levarsi dal cazzo.  
“No,” Louis risponde con cautela dopo un attimo, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue ginocchia, sentendo l’irritazione cominciare ad emergere. “Ovvio che no. Non lo farei mai, cazzo. Probabilmente in quel caso non me la presterebbe, sai?” sbotta, forse un po’ troppo aspramente.  
Ma Liam non sembra minimamente turbato, mentre afferra il suo borsone e se lo fa scivolare sulla spalla. “Già, è probabile. Immagino che dovrai stare attento a non sporcare niente. Fotti Styles in maniera pulita stasera, Tommo. Non vorrai rovinare i sedili.” Lo dice con un sorrisetto disgustoso, cominciando a camminare verso la porta.  
Louis fissa intensamente le ossa delle sue ginocchia, la bocca chiusa, i muscoli tesi.  
“D’accordo, allora,” Liam continua, un po’ più lentamente, quando ormai è chiaro che Louis non ha intenzione di parlare. “Ti scrivo l’indirizzo una volta che hai recuperato Styles. Poi, dopo che avrete mangiato e sarete tornati alla macchina, fai ciò che devi. A quel punto arriverò io, cogliendovi sul fatto e _boom_ – avremo abbastanza gossip da alimentare la distruzione della reputazione di Styles, se non altro.” Liam sorride a trentadue denti, totalmente entusiasta mentre si sistema la cinghia della borsa, in piedi vicino alla porta. “Probabilmente verrà espulso dal consiglio scolastico non appena si spargerà la voce – sai quanto odino gli scandali tra i loro rappresentanti. E se lo venissero a sapere a Brenton…” Liam fischia piano, la sua soddisfazione evidente. “Non sceglieranno sicuramente lui, no? Non una prestigiosa università come quella.” È raggiante, fiero di se stesso.  
Non ha davvero senso, sembra più una sitcom adolescenziale, ma Louis non obietta, si limita a continuare a fissare le sue ginocchia.  
“È solo che non capisco perché tu debba essere lì,” dice alla fine, l’irritazione a macchiargli la voce.  
“ _Perché,_ ” Liam comincia, alzando gli occhi al cielo come se fosse ovvio. “Posso fare cose utili. Come procurare prove fotografiche. E mandare le suddette prove a chi di dovere.” Agita il telefono in una mano mentre sorride, l’altra che afferra la maniglia della porta. “E lo sai che due voci sono meglio di una, Tommo. Sarà fantastico e tutto se dici al mondo che sei riuscito con successo a fotterti il perfetto Harry Styles. Ma, sentirlo da me, è anche _meglio_.” Il suo sorriso sembra quasi dolce. “Lo sai bene che tutti cominceranno a tirargli merda addosso per questo. Saranno spietati – Me ne occuperò personalmente.”  
“Ma perché?” Louis domanda, chiudendo gli occhi per tenere a bada l’ondata di nausea. Potrebbe o meno avere anche un capogiro, l’intera stanza che ruota. Ha bisogno di una sigaretta. Ha bisogno di comprare le sigarette. Sono passati giorni – sta impazzendo.  
C’è una breve pausa.  
“Perché è quello che facciamo sempre,” Liam dice lentamente, confuso. “E ha funzionato a nostro favore tutte le volte.”  
Cristo. Sono davvero due teste di cazzo, eh?  
Ma non era mai stato un problema prima, questo è il fatto. Qualcosa è cambiato.  
Louis inghiotte qualcosa che potrebbe potenzialmente essere bile. O forse è la sua anima, che cerca di scappare e fuggire da lui. Fa dei respiri profondi, inspirando faticosamente attraverso il naso mentre incide la sua faccia nella pietra e apre gli occhi.  
“Scrivimi l’indirizzo e basta,” riesce a dire, la voce piatta, e non prova ancora a guardare Liam, optando invece per uno sguardo fisso verso il muro.  
Liam inarca un sopracciglio. “Lo farò. Scrivimi quando arrivi lì.”  
Una pausa. “Okay.”  
Ma Liam ancora non se ne va, e il silenzio che si trascina è abbastanza per far alzare lo sguardo a Louis, osservando il ragazzo di fronte a sé.  
“Ce la puoi fare, Louis,” dice, il tono più tranquillo, e sembra che stia tentando di sorridere. Tentando di essere incoraggiante.  
Louis tenta un esitante sorriso in risposta, ignorando il ghiaccio e la nausea e tutto quello che sembra sbagliato.  
“Già,” è tutto quello che riesce a tirare fuori, e poi Liam è sparito.  
   
**  
   
Se ha intenzione di attenersi allo schema che lui e Liam hanno delineato, allora Louis ha bisogno di uscire in circa dieci minuti. Solo dieci.  
Fissa la sveglia accanto al letto di Zayn, sfidando il tempo a rallentare o accelerare – qualsiasi cosa, davvero. Non è sicuro di cosa voglia. Non gliene frega più un cazzo. Funziona sempre allo stesso modo, indipendentemente da tutto.  
Potrebbe essere un po’ risentito.  
“Va tutto bene, Lou?” domanda Niall, la voce alta nella tranquillità della stanza. È seduto sul letto di Zayn e strimpella la sua chitarra acustica.  
Zayn è stravaccato a stella sul pavimento appena sotto Niall, fissando il soffitto con occhi spalancati, sembrando ipnotizzato – sostiene che, ogni volta che Niall suona la chitarra, gli ispiri delle visioni. D’altra parte, sostiene anche che Niall sia la persona più talentuosa sulla faccia della terra e Louis deve ancora sentire il ragazzino suonare qualcosa di diverso dalle solite tre canzoni di Styx.  
Interrompendo il suo flusso di pensieri, Louis si schiarisce la gola, annuendo e fingendo un sorriso tranquillo. “Ovvio,” dice semplicemente. “Sono solo annoiato. Riesco a sopportare fino a un certo punto il tuo dolce strimpellare, Horan.”  
Fortunatamente, Niall non indaga più di questo, limitandosi a ridere, breve e rapito, prima di tornare alla chitarra nelle sue mani. Sembra un figlio di papà, nel suo maglione in cachemire e la camicia col colletto, i jeans puliti e su misura. Louis si chiede se sia viziato.  
“Grazie per lasciarmi usare di nuovo la tua macchina, Fratello Caro,” Louis afferma in direzione di Zayn. Dalla sua prospettiva, riesce solo a vedere il retro della sua testa e le sue gambe distese, i piedi che spuntano fuori, (uno dei suoi calzini ha un buco sull’alluce), ma Louis coglie comunque il suo cenno.  
“Figurati. Ogni tanto mi dimentico di avere una macchina.”  
“Be’, posso sempre toglierti questo peso se diventa insopportabile,” Louis sorride, le mani strette a pugno sotto le sue cosce che tremano leggermente.  
“No, non ti preoccupare,” Zayn risponde seriamente, come se l’avesse veramente considerato.  
Oh, Zayn. Almeno Louis avrà sempre lui. La vita avrà ancora questi momenti.  
Deve solo superare questa notte. Solo sopravvivere a questa notte, e poi tutto tornerà alla normalità, al modo in cui è sempre stato. Sarà di nuovo semplice e Louis starà bene. Dopo questa notte.  
Lancia nuovamente un’occhiata all’orologio. Mancano sette minuti.  
“Non devi uscire con Harry stasera?” Niall gli domanda poi, come se si fosse sintonizzato sui pensieri di Louis.  
Harry. Har-ry. Louis sbatte le palpebre a tempo con le sillabe che riecheggiano nella sua testa, i pugni che si stringono ancora di più. La disinvoltura del suo sorriso abusato svanisce, tirando la pelle e i muscoli del collo. Harry.  
“Ehm, sì,” risponde con noncuranza, ricomponendosi mentre l’eco si affievolisce. “Sì, in effetti sì. Devo uscire tra sette minuti, in realtà.”  
A quello, Zayn gira il collo di scatto, voltandosi per incontrare gli occhi di Louis. Anche da quello strano angolo, riesce a vedere il profondo cipiglio sul suo viso.  
“Hai un appuntamento con Harry stasera? Non me l’avevi detto.”  
Be’, merda.  
“Ah no?” Louis chiede con nonchalance mentre si alza dalla sedia, i numeri rossi e luminosi della sveglia a fissarlo, prendendolo per il culo. Il tempo è così fottutamente lento delle volte, non è vero? Il tempo è così immobile. Forse dovrebbe farlo presente a Zayn – probabilmente ha qualche teoria profonda sull’argomento.  
“No,” risponde Zayn, e il suo cipiglio si infittisce prima che si volti verso Niall, che abbassa lo sguardo ingenuamente, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra rosee. “Com’è che tu lo sapevi e io no?”  
Niall fa spallucce, continuando a suonare. “Ho sentito Liam e Louis parlarne l’altro giorno.”  
“Liam?” Zayn ripete, allarmato, e lo stomaco di Louis sobbalza quando Zayn si mette seduto, voltandosi per guardare Louis negli occhi.  
Louis evita il suo sguardo. È abbastanza sicuro di sapere cosa vedrà quando lo incrocerà, e… Ora come ora non vuole. È un momento già abbastanza difficile, grazie. Non ha bisogno di ulteriori critiche. Per quello se la cava già benissimo da solo.  
“Louis. Hai organizzato questo appuntamento a causa di Liam?” Zayn domanda, ed è condito con tutto il tradimento del mondo, tutta la genuina delusione. È come guardare dei cuccioli cadere giù dalle scale. È orribile.  
Ma Zayn lo sapeva. _Sapeva_ che Harry era l’obiettivo. Non dovrebbe essere sorpreso. Perché si comporta come se fosse sorpreso?  
È comunque orribile.  
Louis scrolla le spalle, sforzandosi di mantenere la compostezza del suo volto in un’aria assente, positiva e piacevole.  
Anche se non lo vede, Louis percepisce Zayn corrucciarsi ancora di più.  
“Pensavo che Harry ti piacesse.”  
“Sì che mi piace,” taglia corto, sentendo un rossore diffondersi sul collo.  
“Allora perché stai-”  
“Senti, devo proprio andare,” Louis lo interrompe ad alta voce, il cuore che comincia a pulsare a battiti irregolari, un vago senso di panico a scoppiargli nel petto. Non ha tempo per pensare a questa roba. Non ha tempo per interrogatori o sensi di colpa.  
È forte. Non ha tempo per queste stronzate.  
“Vi scrivo dopo, ragazzi. Buona serata,” Louis dice tra i denti, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, il corpo rigido. Sente la voce di Zayn chiamare il suo nome prima che sia seguito dal basso rombo della voce di Niall e Louis non vuole pensare a una potenziale conversazione che avranno su di lui, quindi si limita ad attraversare l’appartamento, a testa alta.  
Ce la può fare.  
Sta quasi per raggiungere l’ascensore, tutto pulito e lucidato e prestigioso, quando vede il lampo di un rossetto e perle e una gonna a tubino, improvvisamente sente l’odore caratteristico di soldi e superiorità.  
Ah. Martha.  
Incapace di resistere a stuzzicare il can che dorme (la sua presenza è un evento raro), Louis si blocca all’entrata della cucina, sporgendosi all’interno.  
“Salve, Martha,” saluta allegramente, adottando il suo sorriso più falso.  
Lentamente, la donna si volta, i suoi setosi capelli castani attorcigliati in un elegante chignon. Inarca un sopracciglio sottile nella sua direzione, le sue labbra rosse e lucide a contrarsi ancor più di quanto lo fossero già.  
Dio, è proprio una stronza. Se Louis è un cattivo Disney, allora questa donna probabilmente è uscita direttamente dall’inferno.  
“Oh. Sei tu.” È tutto quel che dice, nel lanciargli senza vergogna un’occhiata disgustata da capo a piedi. Che donna adorabile.  
“È un piacere rivederla. Volevo solo salutarla. Buona serata!” cinguetta, raggiante, prima di continuare per la sua strada; missione compiuta – sembrava sufficientemente disgustata. Bene.  
“Dov’è Liam?” sente poi domandare la donna, fredda e indifferente come ghiaccio a colpirlo sulle scapole.  
Il passo di Louis non vacilla mai. “A qualche evento sportivo, sicuramente,” risponde, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Non c’è dubbio sul perché Liam sia venuto su così, sinceramente. “Tornerà stasera sul tardi.”  
“Bene.”  
E poi la strega non dice più niente, quindi Louis preme il pulsante dell’ascensore e si infila le cuffiette, determinato ad ascoltare tutto tranne i suoi pensieri.  
   
**  
   
‘ _Sono qui_ ’  
O almeno, Louis spera di esserci. Strizzando gli occhi attraverso siepi ordinate, lampioni arancioni e luminosi e staccionate bianche, cerca di leggere il numero delicatamente dipinto sulla casa. Pensa che sia quello giusto. Ne è quasi certo. Inoltre, Harry gli ha dato ottime indicazioni, quindi. Quindi deve essere questo.  
Passano pochi istanti mentre aspetta una risposta, cercando di canticchiare i Pink Floyd mentre tamburella un ritmo irregolare contro la coscia. Abbassa lo sguardo sui suoi jeans – non sono il suo paio peggiore. Del resto, ne ha solo due. Fanno entrambi schifo, ma questo ha solo uno strappo a malapena visibile, (nel culo ed è una cosa minuscola), e il colore è ancora un blu abbastanza brillante. Aveva dimenticato di averli, in realtà, e aveva finito per inciamparci sopra a casa di Anthony quella mattina quando gli era caduto il portafogli e aveva tentato di incastrarsi sotto il divano. Come quei jeans siano riusciti a finire là sotto, è un’altra storia.  
Chi se ne frega. A parte i jeans, Louis è presentabile. Decisamente scopabile. Decisamente attraente. O almeno, questo è quello che ha detto Liam. E questo è un bene. Specialmente considerando il fatto che indossa solo una camicia nera a maniche lunghe e la sua giacca in jeans. Tutto qui. Senza fronzoli.  
Ma non vuole davvero fare una buona impressione. Non stasera. Non vuole pensare al perché, ma non vuole.  
Forse Harry lo rifiuterà. Sarebbe… Cristo, sarebbe l’ideale. Se Harry lo respingesse e lasciasse la situazione indenne, sarebbe magnifico. Forse Louis dovrebbe sabotare tutto di proposito. Comportarsi da coglione, o qualcosa del genere.  
Ah ah. Sinceramente, ah ah ah. Come se questo potesse funzionare, cazzo. Louis non riuscirebbe mai a fare lo stronzo con Harry.  
Il pensiero è terribile. È un pensiero freddo, stagnante, di merda. Perché stasera _deve_ essere uno stronzo con lui. Dovrà letteralmente cenare con lui, bere del vino con lui, e poi fotterlo in questa macchina, proprio questa macchina. La macchina di Zayn. Dovrà prendere la fottuta _verginità_ di Harry nella macchina di Zayn e poi Liam li troverà e forse scatterà delle cazzo di foto e… E poi lo diranno a tutti. E derideranno Harry. E lo prenderanno per il culo.  
Questo è il piano. Questo è il dannato piano.  
Oh dio.  
Qualcosa di dolorosamente affilato gli attraversa il corpo, bloccando la trachea, la gola e gli occhi. Li chiude, tutto sembra bruciare, la sua vista è sfocata ai lati. È panico questo? È un attacco di panico?  
Cristo, datti una calmata, Tommo. Porca puttana, ricomponiti.  
Si morde il labbro mentre spegne il cervello, il sudore freddo che comincia a formicolargli sulla pelle.  
È tutto così incasinato. Totalmente incasinato. C’è qualcosa che non va.  
Esausto, si strofina una mano sugli occhi.  
E poi improvvisamente il suo telefono si illumina. Lascia scivolare la mano, sbattendo gli occhi annebbiati al messaggio.  
‘ _Ti vedo! :)_ ’  
Louis deglutisce, leggendo le parole più e più volte prima di alzare finalmente lo sguardo sulla casa di fronte a sé. E, già – ecco Harry. All’esterno, agitando il suo telefono, ancora con i calzini. È raggiante. È tutto rosso e raggiante e indossa una camicia bianca lunga fino ai gomiti. I suoi jeans sono neri e attillati, e gli allungano le gambe magre, i suoi calzini sono bianchi e i suoi capelli appaiono gonfi e lucenti e quasi neri nell’oscurità mentre comincia a correre in maniera scoordinata verso Louis. Così tante gambe.  
Louis potrebbe vomitare. Sul serio.  
Deglutisce per l’ennesima volta, cercando di concentrarsi sull’assunzione di ossigeno mentre osserva Harry farsi sempre più vicino, fuoco e ghiaccio nel suo petto perché Harry Styles gli crea caos all’interno, crea contraddizioni e reazioni chimiche. Quel meraviglioso imbecille. Quel povero, meraviglioso imbecille.  
Alla fine, Harry raggiunge la portiera della macchina, chinandosi per premere il suo sorriso rosso e luminoso contro il vetro freddo, appannandolo quasi immediatamente.  
Louis non vorrebbe sorridere, pensa che sia terribilmente inappropriato in un momento come questo, ma il suo corpo non ascolta e sorride ugualmente, abbassando il finestrino con un pulsante. Sente un vuoto in tutto il petto mentre una piccola folata di aria fredda lo assale, il profumo delicato e caldo di Harry a seguire.  
“Be’, ciao,” sorride, odiando il fatto che il solo parlargli riesca a calmarlo, scacciando la nausea, il panico e la solitudine. È patetico. È sbagliato.  
Harry sorride a trentadue denti. “Ciao,” strascica, agitando la mano totalmente senza motivo, e Louis non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere a quello, il che fa sembrare Harry ancora più felice. Aspetta fino a che la risata di Louis non si è acquietata prima di continuare. “Ti va di venire dentro?”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre. “Dentro?”  
Eh?  
Harry annuisce, il sorriso ancora presente. “Sì, dentro. Dai, vieni. Mamma e Gem vogliono conoscerti. Dai. Per favore?” E poi tende la mano, infilandola nella macchina e quasi sfiorando il petto di Louis con le sue dita lunghe ed estese, la fronte premuta contro la portiera della macchina, il metallo freddo a lasciare un segno sulla sua pelle calda. Sembra senza fiato e felice ed eccitato e…  
E tutto è estremamente meraviglioso.  
Louis vorrebbe poter piangere. Forse potrebbe sforzarsi in questo momento. Forse potrebbe far uscire una lacrima o due. Forse allora si sentirebbe meglio.  
“Non penso che sia il caso,” risponde onestamente, abbassando lo sguardo sulle dita di Harry che sono ora abbastanza allungate da sfiorare il tessuto della sua giacca senza afferrarla. Resiste fermamente all’impulso di chinarsi in avanti. Ancor più fermamente resiste all’impulso di afferrare la mano di Harry con la propria e soffiare una pernacchia sul palmo, perché delle volte Harry gli fa venir voglia di fare le cazzate più stupide e ridicole, gli fa venir voglia di comportarsi come se avesse cinque cazzo di anni in un qualche modo incomprensibilmente nostalgico.  
Invece, si limita a intrecciare il suo sguardo con Harry, pregando che i suoi occhi mostrino una calma che il resto del suo corpo non riesce a simulare.  
Non può incontrare la famiglia di Harry. Non può fare questo a loro. A lui. Oltrepasserebbe il limite e non sarebbe giusto per nessuna delle persone coinvolte. Non può. Non può, cazzo.  
Tuttavia, l’inflessibilità dei suoi pensieri muore improvvisamente, quando vede il sorriso scivolare via dal viso di Harry mentre ritira lentamente la sua mano, le dita ammosciate.  
“Oh,” dice, sbattendo le palpebre mentre ispeziona il viso di Louis, e il dolore è così evidente, cazzo, che Louis ha una mezza idea di accendere la macchina e levarsi velocemente dal cazzo prima che qualcosa di irreparabile si spezzi dentro di lui.  
Cazzo. Avrebbe dovuto fumare con Zayn prima di venire qui.  
Il silenzio passa tra loro mentre Louis si morde con forza il labbro e fissa un Harry totalmente abbattuto, le mani grandi che stringono forte la portiera ai lati della sua testa.  
Merda. Non può farlo.  
Louis fa schifo, cazzo. Fa schifo. È debole e fa schifo.  
“D’accordo,” dice d’impulso, sentendo come se qualcosa si sia appena rotto dentro di sé. “D’accordo, forza, allora. Entriamo. Mi sto… mi sto solo comportando come uno schizzato del cazzo.” Tutto il suo corpo si sta inondando di acqua. Si sta distruggendo tutto.  
Dannazione, Louis. Lo sapeva che sarebbe successo.  
Ma, nel momento in cui vede il viso di Harry illuminarsi così istantaneamente, non riesce davvero a pentirsi di un bel niente.  
“Ti giuro che non sarà strano,” Harry sorride, allungando nuovamente la sua mano solamente per stringere il tessuto della giacca di Louis (cosa? perché?) prima di ritirarsi e raddrizzarsi.  
Prima di uscire dalla macchina, Louis sospira, cercando di recuperare qualche pezzo dalla devastazione dentro di sé. Le sue mani sono posate sulle cosce mentre tiene lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé nella notte prima di chiudere brevemente gli occhi, solo per un secondo.  
Non sa cosa stia facendo. Ma, forse, deve smetterla di pensare così tanto. Forse allora sarà tutto più facile.  
Così, apre la portiera ed esce, il viso e il corpo a tradirlo nell’irrompere in affetto e sorrisi nel momento in cui trova gli occhi di Harry sopra il tetto di metallo; il ragazzo è poggiato sulla macchina con il mento sulle braccia e sta fissando Louis con attenzione, sorridendo come se conoscesse qualche segreto del mondo di cui nessun altro è a conoscenza.  
“Che c’è?” Louis lo sfida, desiderando che le parole non abbiano trasportato il suono del suo sorriso.  
Harry scrolla le spalle, senza smettere di sorridere. “Niente. Sono solo felice.”  
È solo felice. Louis sente il sorriso vacillare.  
Non pensare, non pensare.  
“Uhm, uh. Vogliamo entrare?” domanda, ignorando la torsione del suo stomaco.  
Sorridendo dolcemente, ogni cosa contemporaneamente risplendente e inghiottita dalle tenebre, Harry lo aspetta prima che entrambi si incamminino verso la casa. Le mani di Louis sono strette a pugno, ficcate in profondità nelle tasche della giacca, gli occhi saldamente incollati alla porta a cui si stanno avvicinando. È una casa graziosa. Molto curata e accogliente. È costituita da mattoni marroni e finestre con i vetri dipinti e ci sono cassette di fiori ovunque e il vialetto d’ingresso è carino e ben tenuto. Le luci all’interno sono accese, splendenti d’oro contro il contorno rigido delle finestre, e la luce del portico getta un bagliore debole sulle loro figure mentre si avvicinano.  
Harry sta fissando Louis. Forse per valutare la sua reazione. Forse perché ha il torcicollo. Forse perché gli piace Louis tanto quanto a Louis piace lui.  
Cristo. Deve smetterla di pensare a stronzate come questa. Davvero, stavolta.  
“Dopo di te,” Harry sogghigna, dando spettacolo nel saltare i due gradini del portico e tenendo la porta aperta per Louis. È così fottutamente stupido. È così fottutamente adorabile.  
Louis si morde la guancia per impedire al suo sorriso di crescere mentre alza gli occhi al cielo, facendo il suo ingresso e ignorando il terrore, terrore, terrore che gli sta scivolando lungo la spina dorsale perché in questo momento è totalmente spaesato e ‘giusto’ e ‘sbagliato’ stanno cominciando a confondersi nella sua mente.  
“Grazie, cucciolo,” sorride, fermandosi per aspettare Harry, che gli sorride mentre entra, gesticolando in avanti.  
“Vieni,” bofonchia, gli occhi che scattano su tutto il suo corpo prima che si fermi all’improvviso. “Stai davvero bene stasera, comunque. Davvero affascinante. Davvero, uhm, bellissimo.” E poi la sua pelle si scalda, ovviamente, ma non distoglie lo sguardo e non si muove. Si limita a sorridere, sinceramente, sembrando che abbia appena corso una maratona.  
Affascinante. Bellissimo.  
Louis non pensa di essere mai stato chiamato così prima d’ora, non in un contesto simile. Mai ‘tanto per’. Forse durante il sesso, sì. Forse quando veniva corteggiato. Forse quando gli altri parlano di lui o quando qualcuno ha bisogno di qualcosa, o quel che è. Ma… così? Così… sinceramente? Gentilmente? Senza secondi fini? Semplicemente affermandolo, senza un motivo particolare? Mai.  
Qualcos’altro, molto piccolo, sembra che si stia rompendo da qualche parte – questa volta nel cervello di Louis.  
“Ehm, già. Grazie. Lo so,” Louis scherza, la gola secca mentre esibisce il miglior sorriso che riesce a fare in questo momento difficile, e Harry irrompe in una risata, morbida e calda, come filo srotolato da un rocchetto.  
“Sei proprio insopportabile,” ride, cominciando a camminare.  
Louis lo segue, scaricando l’ansia solo un po’ mentre osserva il sorriso del ragazzo. “Corretto. Ma lo sai cos’altro sono?” domanda, appena prima che raggiungano la cucina. Si ferma.  
Anche Harry si ferma. “Cosa?” domanda, sembrando già allegro ed eccitato e tutte quelle meravigliose parole.  
Louis sente un’onda di piacere propagarsi dentro di sé.  
“Pieno di cazzate,” conclude semplicemente e Harry scoppia a ridere sorpreso, il che è abbastanza per guarire i malati e i moribondi.  
 “Sì, lo sei,” ride, scuotendo la testa con affetto mentre entra in cucina, Louis a seguirlo un po’ esitante.  
Ci siamo, allora. È ora di conoscere la famiglia. Evviva. Louis ha mai detto quanto le famiglie lo odino? Specialmente le madri? (Martha, la conoscete?)  
Quando entrano in cucina, Louis è accolto da una stanza gradevole e ben illuminata con muri colorati d’oro, tende color crema, mobili bianchi e ripiani in liscio granito marrone. Tutto è caratteristico e accogliente, splendente e pulito, tutti gli utensili di cucina, che chiunque vorrebbe, disposti con cura. C’è un contenitore di latta riempito di mestoli e un blocco di legno pieno di coltelli lucidi e una fila di ganci a cui sono appesi cucchiai e palette e… cose che Louis non è davvero sicuro di conoscere. Sul davanzale della finestra c’è un vaso con dei fiori freschi, un barattolo di miele e una banana. Sul muro sopra il piano cottura è appeso un orologio a forma di mela che ticchetta a tempo con l’ebollizione della pentola che al momento sta cuocendo sotto di esso. Il forno è acceso e caldo, probabilmente contenente una fottuta torta, e l’’intera stanza profuma di pane e zucchero, e tutto è luminoso. Come Harry, davvero.  
Al bancone si trova una donna molto bella, i capelli castani lunghi e ben tenuti che le scendono sulle spalle. Ha gli occhi molto belli, un sorriso molto bello, e la sua camicia gialla è tirata sui gomiti mentre impasta con le dita del macinato di carne in una ciotola di metallo, i condimenti che volano ovunque. Da una parte, seduta al tavolo, c’è un’altra bella donna – ma questa è più giovane, i capelli castani tendenti al biondo sulle punte, un maglione largo a inghiottire il suo intero corpo mentre sta appollaiata su una delle sedie di legno chiaro, le gambe incrociate, i piccoli piedi fasciati da un paio di calzini. Lei, essenzialmente, sembra la versione femminile di Harry, a parte le sopracciglia appena più pronunciate e l’essere apparentemente un po’ più timida. Ma a Louis non sfugge il suo sorriso mentre distoglie lo sguardo e beve un sorso d’acqua dal suo bicchiere prima di cominciare a giocare con i suoi capelli, estremamente concentrata. Tuttavia, lancia ripetutamente sguardi verso Louis con un minuscolo rossore (è una caratteristica di famiglia, allora), che comporta tre paia di occhi a circondare Louis, a fissarlo.  
Molto rassicurante.  
“Ehm. Salve,” tenta, sperando che il suo sorriso imbarazzato non sia troppo palesemente falso. Le presentazioni non sono mai state il suo forte.  
Ma la donna al bancone si limita a sorridere, inaspettatamente. “Tu devi essere Louis,” dice, tirando fuori le mani dalla ciotola in metallo, le dita lucide, piccoli pezzi di carne attaccati ad esse. Si pulisce su un vecchio strofinaccio prima di farsi strada attorno al bancone, avanzando dritta verso Louis. “È meraviglioso conoscerti, finalmente.”  
Il sorriso che manda nella sua direzione è così invitante e cordiale che, per un attimo, Louis quasi lancia un’occhiata dietro di sé.  
“Uhm. Grazie,” dice un po’ stupidamente, sbattendo le palpebre sorpreso mentre guarda di sfuggita Harry, che sta sorridendo abbastanza per tutti e tre. “Anche per me,” aggiunge dopo un attimo, afferrando la mano ora tesa della donna.  
“Sono Anne,” si presenta, cordiale e dolce. Ha una voce molto bella. I suoi movimenti sono fluidi. In generale, è davvero… materna. Louis sente qualcosa tirare nel petto.  
“E, ovviamente, io sono Louis, quindi non ripeterò questo dettaglio,” scherza, un po’ in imbarazzo, ma riceve sorrisi in risposta. Probabilmente sorrisi di compassione, in realtà. Lo apprezza. “È un piacere conoscerla.”  
“E lei è mia sorella Gemma,” Harry spiega allora, dopo che Louis ha lasciato la mano calda di Anne, muovendosi verso la ragazza al tavolo.  
Lei sorride, un po’ impacciata e imbarazzata mentre gli rivolge un rapido saluto con la mano, attirando un ginocchio al petto. “Ehi,” dice, molto più contenuta di Anne, ma non scortese. Per niente scortese.  
“Ciao,” Louis ricambia il saluto, guardando di nuovo Harry, che continua a fissarlo con un largo sorriso a labbra chiuse. “Piacere di conoscerti.”  
Cristo, fa cagare in queste cose. Non è mai stato bravo con i convenevoli. Per quanto riguarda la capacità di comunicazione, è alquanto terribile. Okay, assolutamente terribile.  
Fortunatamente, Anne sembra essere impietosita dalla situazione, la sua voce caramellata a scaldare l’aria. “Scusa per il disordine – stiamo giusto preparando la cena. Ho detto a Harry che saremmo state più che felici di avervi, ma…” lancia un’occhiata a Harry, sorridendo. “Sospetto che non se la senta ancora di condividerti.”  
“Mamma,” Harry la rimprovera sottovoce, il sorriso immediatamente rimpiazzato da un leggero terrore e dalle guance in fiamme.  
Louis percepisce un prurito alla nuca, compiaciuto.  
“Be’, sarei stato felice di unirmi a voi,” fa spallucce, cercando di incrociare lo sguardo di Harry (che al momento sta studiando il soffitto con interesse). “Non ricordo l’ultima volta che ho mangiato, tipo, cibo vero,” Tenta un sorriso, lanciando un’occhiata in direzione della ciotola della carne. “Sembra squisito, qualsiasi cosa stia cucinando. Molto meglio della mia solita dieta a base di noodles istantanei e barrette al cioccolato.”  
A quello, Anne ride, solo un piccolo soffio d’aria. In qualche modo, i suoi occhi si scaldano ancora di più mentre scuote la testa, alzando la sua mano a stringere il braccio di Louis giusto un momento prima di tornare dall’altra parte del bancone.  
“La prossima volta, allora.” La prossima volta. “Ci farebbe molto piacere averti qui, Louis.”  
Be’. Questo è sicuramente diverso dal solito. Sembra che ad Anne… lui _piaccia_.  
Okay. Ovviamente.  
“Piacerebbe anche a me,” Louis risponde con una scrollata di spalle, un sorriso che scivola attraverso le crepe. Si sente sorprendentemente a suo agio, il calore della stanza a riempirgli le narici e penetrare nei muscoli, rilassando il corpo in un modo piacevole e confortevole che non sentiva in… be’. Anni, probabilmente.  
Una risata sommessa arriva dall’angolo. Louis lancia uno sguardo in quella direzione nel vedere Gemma sorridere, la mano coperta dal maglione spinta sulla bocca mentre osserva Louis in silenzio.  
“Forse è meglio andare,” dice Harry, guardando l’orologio a forma di mela, e Anne annuisce.  
“Non vi tratteniamo oltre, cari. Divertitevi. Fate attenzione.” Il suo sguardo si sposta su Louis e il suo sorriso cresce, così genuino che è quasi sorprendente. “È stato un vero piacere conoscerti, Louis.”  
E questo… questo è piacevole. È diverso. Così diverso da quello a cui Louis è abituato. I genitori di solito lo odiano, lo guardano dall’alto in basso come se fosse un insetto da _Metamorfosi_ di Kafka e se non sono fortemente indifferenti, allora sono solo sprezzanti o stufi, sempre a tenere d’occhio ogni suo movimento.  
È proprio da Harry Styles avere la mamma di tutte le mamme. D’altronde, ha senso. L’amore genera amore, e via dicendo.  
“È stato un vero piacere anche per me, Anne,” dice, sorpreso di quanto bene le parole si adattino alla sua bocca mentre ricambia il sorriso, prima di spostare lo sguardo su Gemma, che lo sta ancora guardando in silenzio. “E anche tu, Gemma. È stato un vero piacere conoscerti. Bel maglione. Ottima scelta.”  
A quello lei sogghigna, ridendo sotto i baffi. “Grazie. Bella giacca,” risponde a sua volta. “Molto indie.”  
Anne scuote la testa mentre sorride, macinando il pepe sulla carne cruda.  
Louis ride, sorpreso. “Mi piace pensare che sia retrò, ma. In realtà è solo pigrizia, dico bene? E mancanza di fondi.”  
Di nuovo, Gemma ride in maniera piacevole, e fa un cenno con la testa per concludere la conversazione. Sembra un gesto di approvazione e Louis non lo comprende, ma si sta al caldo qui dentro ed è piacevole e una parte di lui si rammarica del fatto che non rimangano qui per una noiosa cena di famiglia. Non riesce a ricordarsi l’ultima volta che ne ha avuta una.  
Be’. In realtà sì. Ma non vuole.  
Spinge via il pensiero.  
“Sei pronto, Louis?” Harry domanda, ansioso e apparentemente emozionato mentre si infila la giacca, gli occhi spalancati e determinati.  
Louis annuisce, un po’ a malincuore. Non vuole andarsene. È strano. C’è qualcosa riguardo questo posto… è così familiare. Così confortante e così suggestivo che dà, be’, dipendenza, davvero. Gli ricorda l’infanzia, o qualcosa di simile.  
Sente un dolore penetrante alle ossa quando realizza che questa è la prima e unica sera in cui sarà in questa casa. Dopo oggi, non vedrà mai più queste persone. Non metterà più piede su questi pavimenti di legno, non sentirà più l’odore di zucchero e non vedrà i fiori appassire sul davanzale.  
Il che va bene, non è un gran problema. Ha conosciuto queste persone solo oggi – non ci metterà molto a dimenticarle.  
È solo il fatto che _debba_ rinunciarci che rende tutto un po’ più doloroso. È il fatto che non vuole rinunciare a _niente_ di tutto questo. E che sta diventando sempre più difficile ogni giorno che passa. Ecco qual è la cosa più difficile in questo momento, cazzo.  
Con un sospiro, Louis si volta verso Harry. “Sono pronto quando lo sei tu,” dice, sperando che le sue parole non suonino tristi quanto sembrano.  
Pare di no, perché Harry sorride raggiante. “Ottimo. Ciao mamma, ciao Gem,” cantilena, correndo per la stanza per baciare sua mamma sulla guancia e tirare una ciocca dei capelli di Gemma. Louis non riesce a trattenersi dal grugnire nell’osservare la scena, ridacchiando quando Gem fa lo sgambetto ad Harry per vendetta e lo fa quasi volare per terra.  
Ma poi Harry è di nuovo al suo fianco e lo sta tirando in avanti, la mano premuta sul gomito, e Louis gira su se stesso mentre viene tirato via, salutando un’ultima volta il calore dietro di sé.  
“Arrivederci,” grida, facendo un sorrisetto quando Anne solleva lo sguardo e sorride. “Conservatemi gli avanzi!” scherza, e, dio. Vorrebbe che non fosse una battuta, sapete?  
Ma. Chi se ne importa.  
Ingoiando il peso nella sua gola, si volta, incrociando per un attimo lo sguardo di Harry prima che escano nella notte.  
“Grazie,” dice Harry, una volta che ha chiuso la porta e cominciano a camminare verso la macchina. “Per essere entrato. L’ho apprezzato davvero tanto.”  
Louis fa spallucce. “È stato bello, in realtà. Di solito sono davvero, davvero un disastro con le famiglie. Ma… non so. Mi sono piaciute.”  
Il sorriso di Harry dice tutto. “Davvero?” domanda, fiducioso.  
Piccolo irresistibile stronzetto.  
“Sì,” Louis annuisce, aprendo la macchina. “Davvero. È facile stare con loro. Sono simpatiche.” Alza lo sguardo su Harry mentre apre la portiera. “Come te.” Monta in macchina prima di poter leggere la reazione di Harry, il suo battito un po’ irregolare.  
Harry non risponde una volta che entrambi sono dentro, optando invece per guardare fuori dal finestrino, cercando di nascondere il suo sorriso enorme, e Louis si sente come se fosse fatto di Lego, smontato un pezzo alla volta.  
“Allora,” Harry dice alla fine quando Louis accende la macchina, sbattendo le mani sulle sue cosce. Si volta verso di lui, le labbra curvate e luminose. “Dove andiamo?”  
Ah, ah. Giusto. Il ristorante. E oh, merda. Deve scrivere a Liam, vero?  
Ogni traccia di un sorriso svanisce dal volto di Louis.  
“Uh. Be’, in realtà stavo pensando che potremmo andare in un posto. Un ristorante.” Sente le parole morire sulla sua bocca.  
“Oh?” Harry si solleva di scatto, curioso.  
“Sì, uh. Dovrebbe essere molto buono. Fammi, ehm. Fammi solo cercare le indicazioni molto velocemente.” Mente, mentre sblocca il suo telefono con le dita fredde, il senso di colpa che pulsa velocemente attraverso di lui.  
Senza pensarci due volte, senza pensarci neanche mezza cazzo di volta, digita e invia il messaggio a Liam.  
‘ _È in macchina. Pronti a partire._ ’  
Non lascerà che i pensieri prendano il sopravvento. Dipende tutto dal pilota automatico adesso. Ce la può fare. Incontrare la famiglia di Harry è stato… Sì, okay, è stato un errore. Ma ormai è andata ed è finita e ora Louis si deve concentrare e deve procedere con il piano. Facile.  
Serra la mandibola mentre cambia le marce, premendo sull’acceleratore. Sono partiti.  
“Sai dove stai andando?” Harry domanda dopo un momento, e quando Louis lo guarda, trova il ragazzo a fissarlo con curiosità, seduto sulle sue mani. Adorabile, piccolo… urgh.  
Louis scaccia il pensiero dalla testa, spostando invece la sua attenzione sulla strada, le mani che stringono forte il volante.  
“Sì,” dice a denti stretti, la testa che gira. Non pensare, non pensare, non pensare. “Tutto sotto controllo.”  
Harry sorride. “Bene.”  
No. Non va bene.  
Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, le strisce continue dei lampioni che guizzano sopra di loro. Le nocche di Louis sono serrate, sta stringendo il volante così forte, il cuoio impresso sulla pelle.  
Non deve pensare in questo momento. Non penserà. Non sentirà nulla. Facile.  
“Sono emozionato,” Harry dice improvvisamente, interrompendo il silenzio.  
Louis gli lancia un’occhiata, solo per scoprire che avrebbe desiderato non farlo. Harry gli sta sorridendo a trentadue denti, gli occhi ottimisti e scintillanti e curvati in uno sguardo morbido mentre osserva Louis, le labbra piegate verso l’alto. Gli occhi di Louis ci si soffermano per un momento di troppo prima che si ricordi che non dovrebbe pensare o sentire e quindi distoglie lo sguardo.  
Potrebbe anche aggiungere ‘non vedere’ alla lista. Non pensare, sentire o vedere, stasera.  
“Perché sei emozionato?” gli domanda, le luci che passano sopra la testa. Tutto è arancione e nero.  
“Per stasera. Per questo!” Harry spiega come se fosse ovvio, gesticolando attorno a sé, e Louis non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere a quello, secco e brusco e patetico.  
“Non stai dicendo sul serio, vero?” prova a ridere di nuovo, sentendo le sue labbra piegarsi verso il basso, la pelle tesa. “Riesco a pensare a un migliaio di cose che preferirei fare piuttosto che spendere la serata con qualcuno come me.” Scuote la testa, cercando di lasciare che il sorriso si formi naturalmente.  
Passa un istante, intervallato solo dal suono della macchina che viaggia sulla strada.  
“Io no,” Harry risponde a voce bassa.  
Louis si rifiuta di guardarlo, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi per tornare con i piedi per terra. Sente come se la sua testa sia stata riempita d’acqua. Sente le pupille dislocate. C’è qualcosa di fisicamente _sbagliato_ in lui.  
“Oh, sono sicuro che non mi troveresti così perfetto se qualche sconosciuto alto e attraente arrivasse a passo di valzer e ti portasse via,” prova con voce stridula, le nocche che si spostano sul volante e scrocchiano appena.  
Harry si limita a fare spallucce. “Non significherebbe nulla per me. Inoltre, sinceramente non riesco a immaginare nessuno più attraente di te.”  
Oh mio dio.  
Sentendo arrivare un nuovo attacco di nausea, Louis ride, totalmente confuso e asciutto come il cartone. “Cristo, ragazzino, mi farai morire prima del tempo,” mormora sottovoce, e una sola occhiata a se stesso dallo specchietto retrovisore gli dice quanto sembri angosciata la sua espressione e quanto panico ci sia nei suoi occhi.  
È un fottuto _casino_.  
“Scusami,” Harry dice di fretta, le mani sul grembo, tormentandosi la giacca. Si morde il labbro inferiore, osservando Louis. “Gemma mi dice sempre che sono troppo sincero delle volte e questo fa sentire le persone in imbarazzo.”  
Grazie al cielo, questo distende un po’ della terribile angoscia all’interno di Louis, stimolandogli una genuina dose di risate mentre allenta la presa sul volante. “Troppo sincero, eh?” domanda, un angolo delle sue labbra ad alzarsi involontariamente. “Capisco.” Sorride ampiamente quando la testa di Harry si gira per guardarlo. “Ma mi piace questo lato di te. Soprattutto perché sei così difficile da decifrare.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Oh, sì,” Louis annuisce. “Vedi, sono bravissimo a capire le persone. È la mia specialità. Ma tu? Nah, amico. Non sono mai riuscito a capirti fino in fondo. È solo perché sei onesto da far schifo che riesco a orientarmi nel buio.”  
“Non riesci a decifrarmi?” Harry domanda, divertito. Gonfia appena il petto. “È il motivo per cui eri così ossessionato da me quando ci siamo incontrati?”  
E, ah. Ecco di nuovo la vergogna e il senso di colpa e il rimorso. Salve.  
“No,” Louis risponde lentamente, con cautela, gli occhi fissi sulla strada. “No, non è per questo.” E si ferma lì.  
Riesce a percepire la confusione di Harry mentre il silenzio si allunga, probabilmente chiedendosi cosa abbia fatto di male, cosa abbia detto.  
Louis deglutisce, un sottile strato di sudore che comincia a formicolargli sulla nuca. Cazzo. È debole. Così debole. Debole abbastanza da sentire il silenzio diventare assordante e deve dire qualcos’altro, deve dire qualcosa perché è sempre così ambiguo con Harry, lo lascia sempre in sospeso in questo modo, e non è giusto nei confronti del ragazzino. Non è giusto.  
“A dire il vero, è stato a causa dei tuoi ricci,” aggiunge debolmente, le parole accelerate dall’aumento del suo battito cardiaco. Senza pensare, allunga una mano, arruffando i capelli di Harry con le dita, e Harry scoppia semplicemente a ridere, piegandosi immediatamente verso il tocco per permettere un miglior accesso.  
“Mi hai stalkerato per i miei capelli?”  
Louis annuisce con serietà. “Assolutamente. Voglio portarteli via, sai?”  
Harry ride di nuovo, delicato e morbido, il suono che si diffonde per la macchina. È piacevole.  
“Ti dispiace se lascio la mia mano qui? Tutto il tempo? La lascio proprio qui,” Louis decide, sistemando la mano più in profondità nei capelli di Harry, l’umore che alleggerisce e attenuta il peso sul suo petto e nel cervello. “Non ti dispiace?”  
“Non mi dispiace,” Harry conferma con un sorriso.  
Louis lo ricambia, sentendo la tensione rimasta abbandonare la macchina. E poi, all’improvviso, sente…  
“Stai _facendo le fusa?_ ” domanda incredulo al suono morbido e vibrante emesso improvvisamente.  
Piuttosto che rispondere, Harry sogghigna. E ricomincia a fare le fusa.  
“Oh mio dio,” Louis ride, tirando una ciocca di capelli, e Harry fa le fusa _di nuovo_ , questa volta più forte. Sembra totalmente compiaciuto quando Louis ride ancora, ridacchiando sotto i baffi come un bambino in fondo alla classe.  
“Sei la creatura più bizzarra che abbia mai conosciuto,” lo informa, scuotendo la testa.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre graziosamente. “Chi? M- _io_ -w?”  
Louis cerca di trattenere l’ennesima risata. “Oh mio dio,”  con difficoltà. “Harry Styles, mi hai appena miagolato addosso? Con un gioco di parole? Al nostro primo appuntamento?”  
Il volto si apre in un sorriso a trentadue denti e Harry annuisce, rapido e affrettato, mordendosi il labbro mentre i suoi occhi scattano sul viso di Louis. Potrebbe imprigionare il mondo, se volesse.  
“Be’,” Louis emette un fischio basso, prima di estrarre finalmente la mano, lasciando Harry con un’espressione contrariata. “Di certo sai come conquistare un uomo.”  
“Voglio conquistare solo te,” Harry sorride, appoggiando nuovamente la testa al sedile mentre osserva Louis.  
Qualcosa vacilla dentro di lui. Distoglie lo sguardo mentre il suo sorriso si contrae, la pelle improvvisamente sul punto di accartocciarsi.  
Harry è così adorabile. È così… tanto.  
Che cazzo sta _facendo_ Louis?  
Combattendo un’altra ondata di panico, Louis rimane in silenzio, gli occhi ora vitrei e persi nella strada buia e interminabile di fronte a loro, le luci e i profili delle case che gli sfrecciano accanto.  
Cosa sta facendo? Perché lo sta facendo? Che cazzo di senso ha?  
Potrebbe tirarsi indietro. C’è ancora tempo.  
Cazzo. Impreca sottovoce, agitandosi nervosamente sul sedile alla frustata d’ansia e rimprovero che lo attraversa. Vede Harry lanciargli un’occhiata curiosa ma rimane in silenzio, e tenta di sorridergli in risposta, ma il suo corpo è ancora rigido e teso e tormentato dalla cazzo di Terza Guerra Mondiale.  
Potrebbe infrangere la promessa con Liam. Teoricamente. Potrebbe.  
Ma questo lo renderebbe debole? Cosa starebbe a significare? Significa che Louis si sta rammollendo? Che ha fallito? Cosa comporterebbe se… se scegliesse Harry?  
Merda merda merda.  
Improvvisamente, la voce automatica del suo GPS parla attraverso il fangoso silenzio della macchina. Hanno quasi raggiunto la loro destinazione.  
“Yayyy,” Harry esulta con un sorriso stupido, che porta tutto il suo corpo a scuotersi, e dio – Louis scoppia a ridere, nonostante tutto. Che, a sua volta, fa ridere Harry, gli occhi spalancati che osservano Louis scuotere la testa con un sorriso, mentre svolta nel parcheggio del ristorante.  
Cristo. Harry è così…  
Merda. _Che cazzo sta facendo Louis?_  
Parcheggiano, il motore che si spegne bruscamente e ingigantisce il silenzio. Lo scatto delle cinture di sicurezza tintinna mentre le tolgono, gli occhi sull’edificio di fronte a loro. È… elegante. Molto elegante. Come qualche posto in cui la famiglia di Liam potrebbe passare la serata.  
Ovviamente Liam l’ha mandato in questa specie di posto. Ovviamente ha fatto la scelta peggiore possibile.  
Questo posto non è Harry. Non è Louis. Questo è opprimente e formale e noioso e… una merda, ad essere onesti.  
“Non sono abbastanza elegante?” Harry domanda dopo un attimo, la voce intrisa di preoccupazione.  
Louis si volta verso di lui, trovandolo ad osservarsi dall’alto in basso, mordicchiandosi il labbro con consapevolezza. Non risponde, si limita a fissarlo, sentendosi così, così nauseato e nervoso, le mani sudate e percorse da minuscole scariche elettriche, poggiate sulle sue cosce.  
Harry alza lo sguardo, preoccupato. Louis non riesce a parlare, gli occhi smarriti.  
“Dovrei-” Harry comincia, prima che la vibrazione di un telefono lo interrompa.  
Louis ci mette un attimo a realizzare che non è il suo e improvvisamente Harry sta tirando fuori il proprio dalla tasca, leggendo sullo schermo; e poi all’improvviso lo sconforto sul suo volto è rimpiazzato da un sorriso imbarazzato mentre ride e alza gli occhi al cielo, premendosi per un attimo il palmo sulla fronte.  
“Oh, dio,” borbotta, ovviamente imbarazzato, ed è abbastanza per placare momentaneamente i disturbi intestinali di Louis, rianimando la sua curiosità.  
“È tutto a posto?” domanda, la voce calma e le parole lente.  
Forse è qualcun altro. Forse Harry ha qualcun altro. Forse deve mollare Louis e incontrarsi con lui e vivere per sempre felici e contenti.  
È quello che dovrebbe accadere. Anche se fa bruciare qualcosa di oscuro e doloroso nella parte più profonda di Louis, brucia come qualcosa che non ha mai sentito prima, più dolorosa di qualsiasi cosa che abbia mai sentito prima. Cristo. Questo dramma gli ha quasi accorciato la vita di vent’anni. Come minimo.  
“Sì,” Harry ridacchia imbarazzato dopo un attimo, non appena ha inviato un messaggio in risposta. Lancia uno sguardo verso Louis, le guance rosse nella fioca luce della macchina, la pelle dolcemente illuminata dalle luci del ristorante. “È solo mia mamma.” Un’altra vibrazione risuona dal telefono nella sua mano e abbassa lo sguardo, arrossendo ancora di più. “E mia sorella.” Ancora più rosso ora mentre legge il messaggio.  
Louis si morde il labbro, il senso di colpa che pugnala ogni parte del suo corpo. “Ah sì? Cos’hanno detto?” Non sa perché lo stia chiedendo.  
Harry ride con leggerezza, scuotendo la testa mentre invia un altro messaggio. Alza di nuovo gli occhi al cielo con un sospiro, posando il telefono sulla sua coscia, concentrando tutta la sua attenzione su Louis. “Uhm. Mi hanno…” scrolla le spalle, imbarazzato, ed è quasi totalmente adorabile. Louis lo apprezzerebbe di più se non fosse sul punto di vomitare l’anima. “Mi hanno solo detto che sperano che mi diverta e di stare attento e… che gli piaci un sacco,” aggiunge, la voce che si riduce mentre parla, distogliendo lo sguardo da Louis, le guance di nuovo in fiamme.  
Cosa? Louis gli è piaciuto _un sacco_? Alla famiglia di Harry? _Louis?_  
“Io?” Louis domanda, allibito, sbattendo più volte le palpebre.  
Harry annuisce, non ancora in grado di incontrare i suoi occhi. “Sì. A volte sono davvero iperprotettive e assurde. Troppo coinvolte nella mia vita, probabilmente,” ride. “Uhm. Volevano solo che ti dicessi che pensano che tu sia divertente.”  
“Pensano che sia divertente?” Louis ripete, il cuore che sprofonda, un brivido che comincia a diffondersi nel petto. “Ho a malapena detto due parole…”  
Harry scrolla le spalle. “Non so. Probabilmente hanno pensato, tipo, anche alle cose che gli ho detto su di te.” Scrolla di nuovo le spalle, rapidamente.  
“Gli hai parlato di me?”  
A quello, Harry si volta completamente verso di lui, lanciandogli uno sguardo strano. “Ovvio che l’ho fatto, Louis. Perché non avrei dovuto?”  
L’ossigeno abbandona la macchina, abbandona i polmoni di Louis.  
Non può andare fino in fondo.  
Qualcosa comincia a gocciolare nel suo sangue, lento e costante. Plic, plic, plic.  
“Non so. Non pensavo di esserne all’altezza, presumo,” scherza in maniera pietosa, sentendo le gocce aumentare il ritmo, solo in parte. Plic plic plic plic.  
Non può fare questa cosa.  
Harry sorride, lento e dolce e completamente ignaro delle esplosioni sconvolgenti attorno a lui. “Tu sei sempre all’altezza,” lo rassicura, presentando il suo miglior sorriso, e il gocciolio aumenta, cominciando ad inondare le vene di Louis.  
Non può farlo, non può farlo.  
Un altro messaggio illumina il telefono di Harry e lui allontana il suo sorriso brillante per abbassare lo sguardo, il viso che immediatamente si fa piccolo piccolo, una scarica di rossore che risale lungo la sua gola.  
“Che c’è?” chiede Louis, il cuore che batte a tempo con le gocce, le mani che tremano, i muscoli delle ginocchia che sobbalzano.  
“Gem pensa che tu sia uno schianto,” Harry risponde in una maniera che suggerisce che le parole abbiano lasciato un gusto ripugnante nella sua bocca.  
Louis non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere, soffocato, la fronte madida di sudore, le labbra lucide e tremanti. “Ah sì?”  
Harry annuisce, il disappunto palese sul suo viso. “Cioè, è grandioso che tu le piaccia – non capita con molte persone – ma… Ma non c’è bisogno che ti trovi, tipo, attraente. Non che non lo facciano già tutti, o cose simili,” aggiunge in un borbottio, bloccando il suo telefono e infilandoselo di nuovo nella tasca, l’accenno di un broncio sulle sue labbra.  
Louis deglutisce. “Sei troppo buono quando parli di me.”  
“Davvero? Dico solo quello che penso. Sono solo sincero.” Sorride con dolcezza, alzando di nuovo le spalle. I suoi occhi sono di nuovo su Louis. Il suo corpo è ruotato quasi completamente verso di lui, le mani l’una sopra l’altra al lato del sedile mentre sbatte le palpebre lentamente, gli occhi brillanti. È uno sguardo caldo. Proprio come quello di sua mamma.  
Anne gli piace davvero. A quanto pare, anche a lei piace Louis. Cristo.  
“Di solito non piaccio alle mamme,” Louis dice a bassa voce, principalmente a se stesso, sentendo le gocce scorrere nuovamente attraverso di lui, accelerando il ritmo. Dovrebbero essere usciti dalla macchina, adesso. dovrebbero essere seduti al loro tavolo e ordinare quel cibo del cazzo e Louis dovrebbe aver già scritto a Liam.  
Plicplicplicplicplic.  
No.  
“Sei pronto per entrare?” domanda Harry, sempre gentile e sempre dolce. Sempre paziente e attento. Uno dei suoi ricci è così fuori posto che sta quasi dritto per aria e Louis vuole arrotolarselo attorno al dito. Ha quasi l’impulso di intrecciarlo e baciarlo perché sembra morbido e sa che gli occhi di Harry si addolcirebbero. È anche fottutamente insolito, perché Louis non è una persona fisica, non lo è mai stata, eppure ultimamente continua ad avere questi impulsi. Vuole toccare senza secondi fini, vuole solo toccare e accarezzare e confortare e giocare e non è nella sua fottuta natura, questo è il punto. Non è mai, mai stato così, neanche una volta nella sua cazzo di vita.  
Qualcosa sta cambiando in lui e non è sicuro se sia un bene o un male o se sia forte o debole; tutto quello che sa è che non può andare in fondo a questa storia. Non con Harry che lo sta osservando con quell’espressione in viso. Non con le sue dolci, morbide mani poggiate lì in quel modo. Non con quella camicia addosso e quella giacca e non con quei piedi lunghi e sottili infilati senza grazia nell’angolo più remoto della macchina e non con quelle labbra che sembrano macchiate di sangue nei momenti meno opportuni, sempre avvolte in un qualche sorriso o in una pacata emozione che Louis vuole stringere nei palmi delle sue mani sudate.  
 _No_.  
“Non entreremo lì dentro,” Louis dice improvvisamente, le gocce trasformate in cascata, scorrendo così velocemente dentro di lui che quasi perde di sensi, la vista sfocata ai lati, i colori della notte intensificati. Probabilmente sta morendo. Probabilmente sta avendo qualche orrenda reazione allergica a qualcosa e sta morendo ma non gliene frega proprio un cazzo in questo momento. “Andiamocene da qui.”  
Inserisce la retromarcia prima che Harry possa replicare, premendo l’acceleratore una volta che è tornato in strada.  
“Eh?” Harry sbatte le palpebre, ruotandosi di scatto per vedere l’ombra del ristorante che si rimpicciolisce dietro di loro, prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Louis, gli occhi spalancati. “Che succede? Che stai facendo?”  
Non può farlo. Louis Tomlinson non può farlo.  
“Ti piace la musica, giusto?” chiede Louis, ignorando la domanda di Harry mentre il suo sangue riprende a scorrere. È meno fastidioso adesso, le vie respiratorie sembrano improvvisamente riaperte, il suo corpo che si infrange in una corsa rassicurante di adrenalina e vita. Lo stress abbandona i suoi muscoli ogni secondo che passa. Lancia un’occhiata a Harry, concedendosi un mezzo sorriso all’espressione a bocca aperta e disorientata del ragazzo. “Giusto?” ripete, rapido.  
Harry annuisce senza parole, boccheggiando come un pesce.  
“Bene. Anche a me. E c’è questa, uh. Questa band locale che non è poi così male.”  
“Una band locale?” Harry ripete lentamente, lo shock che comincia a dissiparsi mentre inarca un sopracciglio, interessato. “Ti piace una band locale? Musica moderna? Tu?” Sogghigna, tutto sghembo e giovanile, completamente in contrasto con il tono profondo della sua voce da uomo. Louis ama quella cazzo di voce. L’ha mai accennato? “Mi sa che sto per svenire.”  
“Silenzio, cucciolo,” Louis ridacchia, respirando di nuovo, solo respirando. Sente come se i suoi pori si stessero aprendo, i suoi polmoni allargando. Sta già meglio. Non ha intenzione di pensare alle conseguenze. Vuole pensare solo al presente. A Harry. “Sono bravi, okay? Sicuramente non andranno da nessuna parte, ma sono bravi.”  
“Ehi!” Harry protesta, appoggiandosi al sedile, di nuovo rilassato. “Non dire così. Potrebbero farcela.”  
“No.”  
“Potrebbero, Louis! E, anche se non ce la faranno, stanno facendo quel che amano ed è incredibile, a mio parere. È l’unico obiettivo della vita.”  
“Smettila di essere così di ispirazione, Harry,” Louis sorride, lanciando un’occhiata al ragazzo prima di allungare una mano per dargli un colpetto alla coscia.  
Non dovrebbe sorprendere quando Harry la afferra con la propria, tenendola stretta con tutta la delicata riverenza di nobile proveniente da una vecchia ballata inglese. È così carino, cazzo. Louis l’ha mai accennato?  
“Mi stai tenendo la mano?” domanda, alzando un sopracciglio mentre i suoi occhi si alternano tra la strada e Harry.  
Harry sembra particolarmente fiero di se stesso. “Sì. Posso?”  
Buon dio. Louis si morde duramente la guancia, rifiutandosi di sorridere. _Rifiutandosi_ , porca puttana.  
“Sì.”  
Il sorriso sul volto di Harry illumina la macchina, e Louis rimane in silenzio, sentendo solo la pressione del palmo di Harry contro il proprio, pensando alle proprie cellule epiteliali che abbandonano la nave e aderiscono invece alle cellule di Harry.  
Non vuole pensare a nient’altro. Stasera è solo Harry.  
Solo Harry.


	14. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'appuntamento

_Once In A Lifetime_ \---One Direction

 

 

Arrivano al pub verso le sette, la porta sudicia che sbatte ripetutamente mentre i corpi entrano ed escono per le pause sigaretta, il rumore metallico delle borsette, i tacchi che strisciano sul marciapiede, jeans che si sfregano contro jeans.  
Louis pensa di aver visto Anthony sfrecciare tra i corpi, trasportando un vassoio di shot – è abbastanza sicuro che sia di turno stasera – e altre poche facce familiari. Non è insolito per tutti loro venire qui ogni volta che ci sono gli spettacoli live. Specialmente per questa band.  
La piccola folla riunita all’esterno consiste principalmente in ragazzi popolari (quei tipi artistici con occhi grigi e annoiati che Louis odia e a volte osserva dall’alto, forse) e un paio di persone più grandi e impassibili con giacche sbiadite di pelle. Nel complesso, è un mare di schifosi tatuaggi, magliette sudicie e orrendi pantaloni alla moda, tutti con le bottiglie di birra in mano mentre si ammassano in piccoli gruppi, le risate che si confondono con il fumo riversato dalle sigarette schiacciate tra le loro dita.  
Solo una serata come tutte le altre nella vita di Louis, davvero.  
“Allora, questo è il posto dove lavoro,” spiega mentre apre la portiera dalla parte di Harry, sorridendo compiaciuto agli occhi spalancati del ragazzo che sembra che stiano assorbendo ogni dettaglio. “Lo so che non è tanto, ma ha una paga decente e richiede il minimo sforzo da parte mia, quindi. È proprio il mio campo, davvero. Eccomi qua, a servire gli ubriaconi d’Inghilterra.”  
“Sei abbastanza grande per lavorare in un pub?” domanda Harry, sbattendo le palpebre come un gufo mentre sta lì in piedi, incollandosi immediatamente al lato di Louis, come se fosse naturale, e osservando l’ambiente di fronte a loro con aria meravigliata. Il calore del suo corpo è istantaneo, Louis lo sente scontrarsi immediatamente con il proprio e le loro giacche si sfiorano e i loro piedi sono puntati l’uno verso l’altro e loro due sono quasi accalcati e isolati nella loro bolla rispetto alla scena di fronte a loro, che davvero non significa nulla. Ma in qualche modo, Louis si sente pieno zeppo di qualcosa, si sente più accaldato e scosso dall’eccitazione, solo sentendo Harry accanto a lui e osservando tutti gli altri. Non lo ammetterà mai alla luce del sole.  
Ma la sensazione è abbastanza per Louis per poggiare la sua mano sulla schiena del ragazzo, un minuscolo fremito che gli sale per le gambe quando Harry copia il suo movimento, quasi automaticamente, gli occhi ancora spalancati e curiosi.  
“Ho quasi vent’anni, sai,” Louis commenta divertito, osservando il profilo di Harry. “Sono un po’ più grande di te.”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, facendo scivolare il suo sguardo su Louis. “Io ne ho quasi diciotto. Non sei tanto più grande.”  
Louis fa spallucce, completamente a suo agio. “Sticazzi. In ogni caso, l’età diventa solo un numero dopo un certo punto. Quindi.” Sogghigna, osservando l’estendersi di un sorriso luminoso sul viso di Harry mentre si fissano, le voci e i rumori che giungono quasi ovattati. “Sei pronto a vedere questo concerto? Ti avviso Harry, sono bravi. Molto bravi. Potresti essere travolto dalla mia incredibile perspicacia e dal mio buon gusto, quando li vedrai. Potrei diventare il tuo guru della musica.” Cominciano a camminare; Louis lascia che la sua mano scivoli via dalla schiena di Harry mentre si fa strada, sogghignando al ragazzo accanto a sé e ammiccando in confidenza, il suo petto molto più leggero di quanto lo sia stato tutta la sera, i polmoni riempiti con molta più aria. E fumo passivo.  
Harry ride, felice, mentre lo segue da vicino. “Ah sì? Mi corteggerai?”  
“Ti sto già corteggiando, non fare il finto tonto,” Louis lo sfotte, alzando gli occhi al cielo in modo teatrale.  
“Finto tonto?” Harry ride di nuovo. “Non pensavo di esserlo,” mostra un sorriso, largo e reale e intimo, incrociando lo sguardo di Louis per un attimo prima che raggiungano finalmente l’entrata, superati gli ostacoli di corpi e gomiti, e Louis deve guardare da un’altra parte, sentendo improvvisamente troppa aria.  
Quando apre la porta, sono immediatamente assaliti da fumo e un baccano esagerato e caotico, alcuni uomini sul retro che lanciano imprecazioni come fossero confetti e qualche adolescente che ride a crepapelle lì nell’angolo. Tutto ha un odore pungente e forte, come di birra amara.  
Ah. Sa di casa.  
È pieno zeppo, i corpi tutti ammassati vicino al minuscolo palco, le birre in mano mentre chiacchierano e si asciugano il sudore dalla fronte. Il bar è un macello, la gente ovunque in fila per i drink, stringendo impazientemente le banconote tra le mani sporche. Stan è lì, lavorando come un matto mentre ride e affascina la clientela, un asciugamano buttato sulla spalla mentre versa bitter schiumosi dalla spina da bravo professionista. Anthony lo raggiunge poco dopo, girandogli intorno, il suo vassoio ora vuoto e il suo sorriso a riempire mezza faccia mentre dà del coglione a qualcuno nel tragitto. Splendido.   
“Tutto bene?” grida Louis ad Harry, guidandolo attraverso la massa sudata.  
Harry sembra incantato, gli occhi che si spostano rapidamente, assimilando tutto, le labbra dischiuse nel respirare tra il fumo e i bassi dell’impianto stereo mentre viene montato il palco, grossi fili inseriti in amplificatori pesanti, i microfoni collegati. Tutto puzza con l’accenno di colonia inebriante ed erba e la pelle di Harry brilla di oro e calore in mezzo a tutti, assorbendo ogni molecola, i suoi ricci a sfiorargli la nuca.  
“Più che bene,” grida di rimando, incontrando gli occhi di Louis per un attimo sincero prima di continuare ad esaminare la stanza.  
Louis sorride.  
E poi, improvvisamente…  
“Oi! Ragazzi!”  
Sorpreso, Louis sobbalza prima di voltarsi, le orecchie dritte, perché quella non è mica la voce di…  
“Horan?” Louis sbatte le palpebre, totalmente sorpreso, mentre Niall e Zayn sbucano dal nulla, sorrisi coordinati sul viso, le braccia attorno ai fianchi l’uno dell’altro. “Che cazzo ci fate voi _qui_ , tra tutti i posti possibili??”  
Niall scrolla una spalla mentre guarda Zayn, tutto lineamenti calmi e capelli luminosi.  
“Volevamo sentire della musica live,” spiega Zayn, profondo e sincero, aggrappandosi a Niall come se fosse una scialuppa di salvataggio, gli occhi che si spostano rapidamente su di loro, con circospezione. Non è poi così calmo, in effetti.  
Tuttavia, Louis si scalda al pensiero – a Zayn è sempre piaciuta l’idea di venire al pub per vedere un concerto ma, dato che la folla e gli aspetti sociali della situazione l’hanno sempre dissuaso, le uniche circostanze in cui ha finito per andarci è stato quando Liam e Louis l’hanno praticamente costretto. Non ci andrebbe mai di sua spontanea volontà neanche in un _milione di anni_.  
Eppure, eccolo qui, esattamente al centro del bar affollato con Niall luminoso e raggiante al suo fianco, sembrando esausto ma ben saldo al pavimento e un po’ assonnato. Come se questo non fosse totalmente memorabile.  
È piacevole. Fa sorridere Louis, lo fa sentire in qualche modo orgoglioso, forse? Comunque, a questo punto, Niall potrebbe anche investire Louis con la macchina e farebbe comunque il tifo per il ragazzino. Cazzo, per come ha inculcato così tanta confidenza in Zayn nel poco tempo in cui si conoscono, Louis probabilmente glielo farebbe fare più volte.  
“Anche noi!” grida allora Harry, strappando Louis dalle sue strane fantasie sentimentali. Il ragazzo accanto a sé è decisamente in fermento, un dito nell’orecchio, l’altro poggiato sulla bocca. È proprio un piccolo idiota. Un bellissimo piccolo idiota.  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo (forse con affetto, forse), Louis distoglie lo sguardo da Harry, solo per trovare Zayn a fissarlo, la bocca inclinata in modo strano, un’espressione imperturbabile nei suoi occhi. Accanto a lui, Niall dice qualcosa a Harry, qualcosa di allegro ed efficace, e i due cominciano a chiacchierare, il tutto mentre Zayn scruta Louis in silenzio, impassibile.  
Louis non distoglie lo sguardo, nonostante la fitta di imbarazzo che sta cominciando a sentire man mano che Zayn lo fissa.  
“Pensavo che dovessi portarlo a cena fuori,” afferma alla fine con sguardo inespressivo, ma c’è consapevolezza nel suo sguardo, qualcosa di mistico trascinato dalle parole.  
Fa attorcigliare lo stomaco di Louis.  
“Ehm, sì. Be’. Non mi piaceva il posto.”  
Zayn annuisce, lento e principalmente a se stesso. Una ciocca di capelli gli pende sugli occhi, il viso inespressivo ma carico della conoscenza del mondo. È allora che invita Louis ad avvicinarsi con un dito, discreto e specifico, così Louis si china verso di lui, il naso che quasi sfiora la spalla di Zayn. Sa di erba e lenzuola e della colonia di Niall.  
“Liam lo sa?”  
Le parole strisciano bruscamente nel canale uditivo di Louis mentre sbatte le palpebre, spaventato, prima di lanciare uno sguardo verso Harry in un attimo di panico, pregando che non abbia sentito nulla. Non è successo – è impegnato a parlare con Niall, ridendo mentre Niall fa scorrere un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, trascinandoselo in direzione del bar.  
“No,” dice, più piano che può in mezzo al baccano, voltandosi nuovamente verso Zayn. “Non lo sa.”  
Zayn annuisce nuovamente a se stesso. “Bene,” dice dopo una pausa. Deve cogliere la sorpresa negli occhi di Louis perché a quel punto si rilassa, la voce calma e vellutata mentre mormora le parole con tutta la saggezza di un antico Dio Romano. “Non ho intenzione di giudicarti. Ho capito cosa sta succedendo.” Louis trattiene il respiro, quasi scostandosi, ma Zayn lo blocca con una mano ferrea sulla sua spalla. “Non preoccuparti, il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me. Io credo in te, Louis.” Louis si morde il labbro, l’amaro in bocca, il corpo rigido nell’ascoltare ogni parola. “Se deve funzionare, funzionerà. Troveremo un modo.”  
A quel punto Zayn lo lascia, uno sguardo calmo e d’intesa, e Louis ha il desiderio imbarazzante e vagamente inquietante di abbracciarlo, ingoiando la pelle d’oca nella sua gola.  
“Zayn…” dice, sperando che il suo tono trasmetta la sua gratitudine per le parole, per la gentilezza immeritata, andando a scuotere la mano di Zayn perché non sa cos’altro fare, improvvisamente sopraffatto da qualcosa che sembra terribilmente speranza e un po’ sollievo. È una cosa pericolosa da sentire, ma con gli occhi fiduciosi di Zayn a ricambiare lo sguardo… Louis si lascia andare. Solo per stasera. Solo per ora.  
Zayn annuisce in risposta. “Ti voglio bene, lo sai. Siamo connessi su questo pianeta.”  
Louis annuisce di rimando, le labbra appena piegate.  
Poi, improvvisamente, un corpo con capelli biondi ed energia si scontra con loro, le braccia avvolte attorno ad entrambi i loro colli.  
“Perché siete ancora qui?” arriva l’alito alla birra di Niall, e Louis strizza gli occhi mentre agita una mano per scacciare l’odore; lo sguardo di Zayn si trasforma in adorazione sdolcinata, facendo scivolare il suo braccio attorno alla vita del ragazzo. Lo sguardo di Niall si addolcisce nell’incontrare i suoi occhi, il sorriso goffo. “Ehi,” dice, già probabilmente dimentico dell’esistenza di Louis.  
Louis sogghigna, scuotendo la testa mentre osserva Zayn illuminarsi a rilento, guardando dentro l’anima di Niall con l’intensità del suo sguardo a mezza luna. Solo Zayn può riuscirci.  
“Ehi,” mormora di rimando, lento e rilassato. E i due si incontrano in un bacio breve e casto, sorridendo entrambi troppo per niente più di un incontro di labbra e un paio di suoni singolari e acuti trasportati sottovoce, e Louis si libera dalla presa di Niall.  
“Vi lascio soli,” sorride, ma loro paiono non sentirlo, optando invece per avvolgere le braccia l’uno attorno all’altro, Niall che ride silenziosamente per qualcosa (o niente), gli occhi negli occhi che fluttuano sulle labbra. È disgustoso.  
Muovendosi verso il bar, Louis assottiglia gli occhi, cercando un ammasso di ricci e gambe lunghe. Per un attimo, individua solo i soliti clienti, nessuno di questi somigliante ad Harry, neanche un po’, e un cipiglio comincia a formarsi tra le sue sopracciglia, la gente attorno a lui che sembra tutta uguale. Ma poi… poi lo vede, una visione nella sua morbida camicia bianca con i suoi ricci da cherubino (e le guance pure), buttando giù un bicchiere di qualcosa schiumoso e ambrato in un colpo, usando una mano per tenersi al bancone, un piede sollevato sullo sgabello accanto.  
Oh, cazzo. Sta bevendo. Dannazione, Niall.  
Contraendo le labbra e spingendo via qualsiasi giudizio romantico e disturbante sui suoi capelli, Louis va dritto verso di lui, strappando il bicchiere – ora vuoto – dalle mani di Harry con poche difficoltà. Harry sbatte gli occhi umidi rapidamente, per un attimo sorpreso, fino a che non realizza che è Louis, le sue labbra molto rosse e molto lucide a distendersi in un largo sorriso prima che ripulisca il liquido in eccesso con il retro della manica. I suoi polsi sono sottili e sembrano caldi. Una macchiolina di schiuma giace sul suo mignolo.  
“Lou,” sorride, tutto luminescente ed etereo, assomigliando ad un bicchiere caldo di Rum Chata, e il suo respiro è pungente come quello di Niall.  
E dai, cazzo. Sono rimasti da soli per due minuti, al massimo. Come cazzo sono riusciti a trovare e consumare tutto l’alcool di questo dannato posto? È con un autocontrollo sincero che Louis resiste all’impulso di lanciare un’occhiataccia in direzione del Lepricano; cosa stava dicendo sul lasciarsi investire da lui con la macchina? Che idiota.  
“Vacci piano, ragazzino,” dice Louis, annusando i resti del bicchiere con il naso arricciato. E, oh, meno male – è solo una roba scadente, più annacquata che altro.  
Ciononostante. Considerando il fatto che Harry pesa quanto una piuma e che probabilmente non ha mai bevuto prima, potrebbe comunque causare qualche danno. Merda, Harry è probabilmente il tipo da glicemia alta – sentirà sicuramente gli effetti dell’alcool.  
Dannazione, Niall. Sia dannato l’irlandese.  
Sospirando, Louis appoggia il bicchiere sul bancone graffiato prima di spostare nuovamente la sua attenzione su Harry che, per fortuna, sembra sobrio, nonostante il sorriso sgangherato e rinvigorito sulla sua faccia. Inclinando in maniera civettuola la testa, allunga le braccia, aggrappandosi ai bicipiti di Louis con le dita piegate, avvicinandosi di un passo e guardandolo con la pelle accaldata e le ciglia a ventaglio. Grazioso, grazioso ragazzo.  
“Mi piacciono i tuoi amici,” Harry sorride, le parole trasportate in piccoli sbuffi che si imprimono sulle guance di Louis. Il suo alito alla birra è mischiato con il profumo della sua colonia (o qualsiasi cosa sia che gli dà quel lieve e magnifico odore – è quasi troppo delicato e unico per essere artificiale) e improvvisamente le linee nette del suo corpo sembrano più confuse, tutto soffice e ambrato mentre i suoi polpastrelli dirottano il flusso sanguigno nel braccio di Louis.  
Louis ride in uno sbuffo, gli occhi che scattano sul rossore delle guance di Harry, trascinandosi verso la ciocca di ricci aggrovigliata vicino al suo orecchio destro. “Mi dispiace deluderti, ma hai già incontrato i miei amici un sacco di volte, tesoro.”  
“Lo so,” Harry fa un gran sorriso, alzando le spalle e tirando le maniche di Louis, stringendo il jeans tra le dita mentre lo osserva, dondolando a ritmo di musica, solo un pochino. La sua testa è ancora  inclinata e un riccio dopo l’altro continua a scivolare davanti ai suoi occhi. “È che mi piacciono davvero tanto. E mi piace questo posto. Mi piace che tu lavori qui. E mi piaci tu. Mi piace la tua vita.”  
Be’, questa è una novità.  
Aggrottandosi, Louis rimuove con gentilezza le mani di Harry, i suoi lineamenti morbidi che si induriscono nuovamente. “Credimi, non diresti così se conoscessi la mia vita.”  
A quello, Harry rimane in silenzio, il sorriso eccitato che svanisce, gli occhi che diventano seri. Non dice niente per un po’, si limita a guardare Louis, dondolando ancora leggermente, le mani lungo i fianchi, sembrando vuoto e insicuro. “Allora parlamene,” dice con calma, per niente preoccupato. “Ti ho parlato della mia vita. Voglio conoscere la tua. Voglio conoscere te.”  
 La pelle di Louis si tende a quelle parole, un perfetto mix di ansia e mancanza di respiro che si fanno strada, cercando di ricucire le parti allentate. Le parole rimangono nell’aria.  
Nah, no grazie. Stanotte non si parlerà di questo. Niente di serio. Solo divertimento. Solo Harry. Solo lui e Harry. Nient’altro.  
“Forse un giorno,” giunge a un compromesso prima di permettersi un piccolo sorriso, la mano a sfiorare il braccio di Harry. “Ma adesso andiamo verso il palco. Stanno per iniziare.”  
Per fortuna, Harry annuisce, lasciando cadere l’argomento senza difficoltà mentre il suo volto esplode in un altro sorriso a trentadue denti, afferrando la mano di Louis e lasciandosi condurre nella mischia. Saluta con una mano Zayn e Niall mentre gli passano accanto; loro, ovviamente, neanche se ne accorgono.  
“Sei pronto?” gli domanda Louis non appena raggiungono la parte più interna della folla, ammassati contro il bordo del palco improvvisato. Harry è di fronte a lui, protetto dal corpo di Louis che gli si avvolge attorno, la schiena premuta contro il suo petto, e nonostante Louis sia solo un pochino più basso, (sebbene non gli piaccia soffermarsi su quel dettaglio, grazie), avvolge comunque un braccio protettivo attorno al ragazzo, inclinando leggermente il mento per evitare di sbattere contro le sue spalle mentre spinge le parole nel suo orecchio.  
Sente Harry annuire ancor prima di vederlo, voltandosi verso di lui con l’eccitazione ad imbrattargli i lineamenti. “Pronto,” dice senza un briciolo di esitazione, proprio mentre la band comincia a salire sul palco, birre e bacchette in mano, lanciando saluti alla folla.  
Il braccio di Louis si stringe attorno a Harry mentre assemblano gli strumenti, fanno vibrare le corde delle chitarre e aggiustano i microfoni.  
“Bene,” dice, un po’ senza fiato, un po’ in fiamme mentre la folla si fa silenziosa e le luci si abbassano. Harry è caldo contro il suo petto, solido e delicato e profumato. Louis sente come se il sangue stia scorrendo più velocemente, misto a trepidazione e, forse, eccitazione. Si sente lontano chilometri rispetto a come si sentiva appena due ore fa. Ma spinge via il pensiero, muovendo invece la testa a tempo con il conto alla rovescia delle bacchette. “Bene.”  
   
**  
   
L’intero concerto è meraviglioso, il mondo è meraviglioso.  
Non è una parola che Louis usa spesso – o usa e basta, davvero – ma con le chitarre e il basso e la batteria e il rumore assordante del piano di merda, a tempo con i corpi sudati che saltano attorno a loro, la schiena madida di Harry premuta contro il petto madido di Louis… be’. ‘Meraviglioso’ è probabilmente il modo migliore per descrivere la situazione.  
“Sono incredibili!” grida Harry a un certo punto, i capelli che aderiscono alla pelle umida in piccoli cerchi, gli occhi lucidi e brillanti mentre solleva una mano per accarezzare alla cieca il lato del viso di Louis. È solo un gesto meccanico, per ‘ringraziare’ o qualcosa di simile, ed è semplicemente uno scorrere del suo palmo sudato lungo la guancia di Louis, ma infiamma ogni nervo e cellula nella pelle di Louis, nella sua anatomia, nel corpo, in qualsiasi cazzo di modo vogliate chiamarlo. Louis sta andando a fuoco, e in quel momento il sorriso gli esplode sul volto perché è solo musica e lui e Harry e Zayn e Niall da qualche parte dietro di loro, probabilmente ballando un lento perché non gliene frega, e mai gliene fregherà, un cazzo di niente.  
Tutto sembra essere ‘adesso’ e ‘qui’ e ‘vivo’ ed è meraviglioso e rumoroso e inarrestabile e canzone dopo canzone, Louis zuppo del sudore delle altre persone, si chiede se sia felice, o se, forse, sia vicino ad esserlo. Si chiede se potrebbe essere alla sua portata e che forse domani sarà, tipo, realmente felice – come accade nei film di merda o nei telefilm che non si prende neanche la briga di guardare. Si chiede se, forse, in questo momento, con il corpo di Harry a confondersi con il proprio, con i colori di Harry e le urla che si mischiano con le proprie, possa realmente essere felice e si chiede se forse possa essere anche vivo.  
Ha sempre affermato di non essere mai solo ‘esistito’, che non è mai stato come tutte le altre persone attorno a lui. Ma, il fatto è che non si è mai sentito così prima, non ha mai sentito come se la sua intera esistenza stesse andando a fuoco, non si è mai sentito come se fosse una dannata supernova o una creazione cosmica.  
Tra il sudore e gli amplificatori e le pulsazioni pesanti e il chiasso, si chiede se, forse, in qualche modo, Harry gli abbia dato la vita. E quando lo guarda, lo vede quasi saltare fuori dalla sua pelle, l’adrenalina che aumenta nel corpo del ragazzo mentre si scontrano e si scontrano ancora e chiudono beatamente i loro occhi alla melodia che rimbomba nelle loro casse toraciche. Louis si chiede se forse anche lui abbia dato la vita a Harry.  
Cazzo, questi sono davvero pensieri profondi.  
Merda, Tommo. Frena.  
Ma. Ad ogni modo. Qualsiasi cosa sia, qualsiasi siano le verità della vita e qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo, in qualsiasi casino si sia cacciato attualmente Louis…  
Ora come ora, il mondo ha senso. Ed è meraviglioso.  
“Meraviglioso!” ride a voce alta, a nessuno in particolare mentre la canzone rimbomba, la birra di qualcuno a rovesciarsi sui suoi piedi. Non gliene frega un cazzo.  
Anche Harry ride, voltandosi per incrociare lo sguardo di Louis e sorridendo. La pelle brilla di sudore, gli occhi riflettono le sporadiche luci intermittenti del pub. Riesce a rendere bellissimo anche il sudicio. Cazzo, riesce a rendere tutto bellissimo. Riesce a renderlo tollerabile e piacevole. Senza fine.  
E poi Harry preme un bacio bagnato sul lato del collo di Louis, ridendo, maldestro e distratto, la batteria a risuonare nelle loro ossa. Louis rimane momentaneamente immobile, la saliva fredda rimasta sul suo collo a bruciargli la carne mentre Harry si allontana, impassibile e sorridente e sfrontato, più sfrontato di quanto Louis l’abbia mai, mai visto prima.  
Stringe la presa, le dita che scavano nel tessuto sottile della camicia bianca di Harry, e lo attira ancora più vicino a sé prima di riportare la loro attenzione alla band.  
   
**  
   
“È stato incredibile, cazzo!” dice Harry, probabilmente per la decima volta, le braccia distese e puntate verso il cielo notturno, le dita che vanno su, su, su.  
È divertente perché Louis non l’ha mai sentito imprecare prima d’ora, ma stanotte sta semplicemente lasciando che le parolacce fuoriescano dalle sue labbra umide. Forse è l’alcool. Forse è qualcos’altro.  
“Ti sono piaciuti?” chiede Louis, osservandolo a pochi passi di distanza con un sorriso divertito. Le sue mani sono nelle tasche e il suo collo formicola a causa dell’aria fredda sul sudore residuo, ma se ne cura poco mentre guarda Harry in questo momento – questa creatura immensa e radiosa che non ha mai visto prima.  
Alla fine del concerto, avevano optato per uscire a prendere un po’ d’aria mentre tutti gli altri accalcavano nuovamente i loro corpi al bar e, sinceramente? È stata la scelta migliore, cazzo. Perché ha permesso a Louis di vedere Harry schizzare fuori nella notte, la porta che oscillava all’impazzata dietro di lui, i capelli che si gonfiavano attorno a lui come se fossero raggi, ridendo come un fottuto maniaco mentre i suoi piedi colpivano l’asfalto e lui correva, correva e basta. Ovviamente, Louis l’aveva seguito senza fiatare, pregando che Zayn non lo vedesse, (Louis non corre mai, _mai_ ), mentre muoveva il culo, la risata che presto era diventata contagiosa. Erano ancora sudati e appiccicosi e pompati dal concerto ed erano probabilmente disgustosi, probabilmente puzzavano da morire, ma non aveva importanza, sapete? Non quando Harry allargava le sue braccia e cominciava a ruotare su se stesso, le risate che sgorgavano dalla sua bocca mentre la luna gli illuminava il viso. Non aveva importanza quando Louis era senza fiato e lo osservava con risate silenziose, quando Harry continuava a guardarlo, solo a guardarlo. Lasciava semplicemente che i loro occhi si unissero, prima di spostare nuovamente lo sguardo al cielo e rovesciare lodi e oscenità che sembravano assurde, ma sembrava anche che avessero senso.  
E ora eccoli qui, venti minuti dopo, nello stesso fottuto punto. E Louis continua semplicemente a fissarlo, chiedendosi se le sue pupille assomiglino a dei buchi neri, nello stesso modo in cui lo sembrano quelle di Harry. Sono fuori dal pub, lontani abbastanza dai fumatori da essere appartati, vicini abbastanza da sentire le loro risate. La strada è deserta e, da questo punto, si riesce a vedere il riflesso della luna sul fiume di fronte a loro, oltre i binari del treno.  
“Li ho adorati,” grida Harry, una mezza risata ad accompagnare le parole, girando su se stesso, le mani per aria mentre quasi inciampa sui suoi piedi. “Non ero mai stato ad un concerto prima. Non avevo mai visto una band o uno spettacolo dal vivo. È stato… è stato incredibile, Louis.” Gli rivolge un sorriso imprudente, lanciandolo con la forza di una granata; si conficca nel petto di Louis ed esplode all’impatto, mandandolo in milioni, miliardi di piccoli pezzi.  
Harry sembra così scalmanato e fiero di se stesso.  
Louis può solo ridere, il sangue che pulsa nelle vene.  
“Sei sicuramente in gran forma stasera,” commenta, avvicinandosi verso il ragazzo ancor prima di registrarlo, solo perché Harry è attraente e stasera Louis ha deciso di lasciarsi attrarre. Allunga una mano quando lo raggiunge, pettinando le ciocche più selvagge dei capelli umidi di Harry, ripiegandoli dietro il suo orecchio e levandoglieli dalle ciglia.  
Harry rimane immobile, il suo sorriso che si ammorbidisce mentre lo osserva, gli occhi calmi e affilati al tempo stesso, che riflettono l’argento della luna.  
“Grazie,” dice a voce bassa, ancora senza fiato, e le sue labbra sembrano bruciate dal freddo.  
Louis lascia cadere la sua mano. “Per cosa?” domanda con curiosità.  
“Per avermi portato qui. Per tutto.” Harry scrolla le spalle. “Solo… Grazie?”  
Louis annuisce, il cuore schiacciato e il corpo che ronza. “Grazie a _te_ ,” dice di rimando, e gli occhi di Harry scattano sorpresi, ma non ribatte, allungando invece una mano per afferrare quella di Louis, caldo e freddo mischiati insieme.  
Sembra terrificante per un millesimo di secondo, ma è già passato, e Louis stringe a sua volta la mano di Harry. Niente pensieri stasera. Solo divertimento. Solo Harry. Solo loro.  
“Vuoi tornare dentro un attimo, prima di andarcene?” chiede Louis, la voce sorprendentemente ferma e gonfia d’aria. “Posso vedere se riesco a scroccare una sigaretta e bere qualcosa.”  
Harry sorride, lento e sdolcinato, strizzando la mano di Louis mentre si avvicina. “Fantastico,” è tutto quel che mormora prima di allargare il sorriso e cominciare a farsi strada, e Louis ride, sorpreso dall’entusiasmo del ragazzo, l’energia che fuoriesce dalla sua pelle.  
Rientrano al pub e, fortunatamente, Louis riesce a trovare un’anima generosa disposta a dargli addirittura due sigarette – una da fumare ora e una per il ritorno – e Anthony gli versa due bicchierini di tequila mentre Stan gli fa scivolare sul bancone qualcosa che contiene sottaceti e whiskey di cui non ha mai sentito parlare prima.  
“Cin cin,” Louis sorride, scolandosene due in successione mentre Harry lo osserva da sopra uno sgabello, le mani intrecciate mentre sorride, gli occhi che seguono il movimento del collo di Louis. Scatena una scarica di vita dentro Louis mentre la sua gola brucia, prima che si lecchi le labbra, osservando l’unico shot rimasto di tequila poggiato sul bancone. Esita un momento prima di prenderlo, incrociando lo sguardo di Harry. “Come ti senti, ragazzino?” domanda.  
Harry scrolla le spalle, sorridendo. “Benissimo. Perché?” domanda, curioso.  
Louis lancia un’occhiata allo shot, poi a Harry. “Hai mai bevuto prima?” gli chiede.  
“Be’. Cioè, questa sera sì,” dice. “Ma solo questo, in realtà. A parte, tipo, qualche assaggio di vino nel corso degli anni. Non mi sono mai ubriacato, però.”  
“Non c’è bisogno di ubriacarsi,” dice Louis, uno strano impulso di protezione che si diffonde dentro di lui. “Ma essere brilli è divertente. A condizione che tu sia in un ambiente sicuro,” aggiunge, e Cristo, quando cazzo è diventato una fottuta nonna? Merda. Liam si butterebbe a terra dal ridere se lo sentisse. Diamine, Zayn probabilmente morirebbe per attacco isterico.  
Harry si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Grazie per la lezione di vita,” borbotta, ma le sue labbra sono piegate verso l’alto. “A mia mamma non è mai importato. Si fida di me. È solo che non ho mai avuto il desiderio di bere prima.”  
“Oh, mi sembra giusto. Stavo per offrirti uno shot, ma. Non importa, allora,” Louis sorride, muovendosi per prendere lo shot senza ulteriori domande, ma si ferma quando Harry lo blocca, la mano grande sul suo avambraccio.  
“Ehi, aspetta. Ti ho detto che non ho mai avuto il desiderio di bere _prima_. Mi piacerebbe provare ora.”  
Sorpreso, Louis lo osserva, l’espressione del viso appena corrucciata. “Sei sicuro? Non sto cercando, tipo, di incoraggiarti o qualcosa di simile. Davvero, nessun problema, Harry.”  
A quello, Harry alza di nuovo gli occhi al cielo, ma il suo sorriso cresce ad ogni secondo che passa. “Questo lo so, stupidone,” sospira, ed è adorabile. “Sono solo curioso, credo. E mi sento al sicuro con te, quindi. Non c’è occasione migliore di questa per provare, no?”  
 _Mi sento al sicuro con te._  
Louis deglutisce, i piedi pronti a sollevarsi da terra, portandolo nello spazio. Forse verrebbe risucchiato in un buco nero e il suo corpo sarebbe distrutto e polverizzato nel nulla.  
Annuisce, lasciando che Harry gli strappi il bicchierino dalla mano.  
“E va bene,” acconsente, incapace di levare gli occhi di dosso da Harry, che sogghigna. “Ma stai attento, okay? Se è troppo per te o-” Ma Louis è prontamente interrotto da Harry che si tracanna lo shot in un rapido movimento, ignorando completamente qualsiasi cosa abbia da dire. Ah, okay.  
Naturalmente tossisce, sputacchiando mentre i suoi occhi cominciano a lacrimare, e porta la manica a coprirsi la bocca. “Santo cielo,” tossisce ancora, la voce strozzata, e Louis non riesce a trattenersi – scoppia a ridere. Ride un sacco, e porta il sorriso acquoso di Harry a trasformarsi in risata.  
Ridono e ridono e ridono, e la folla sta cominciando a diminuire e Louis non è neanche sicuro se Niall e Zayn siano ancora lì, ma non gliene può fregar di meno quando si appoggia al bancone e Harry si siede sullo sgabello, avvolgendo un piede attorno alla gamba di Louis e tirandoselo un po’ più vicino, gli occhi ancora lucidi e colmi di risate.  
“Un altro? Solo uno?” domanda, le labbra spinte in un piccolo broncio.  
Louis sta già cominciando a sentire gli effetti dell’alcool, a causa dello stomaco vuoto. Merda. Anche Harry probabilmente sarà vulnerabile quanto lui. Merda.  
“Ti senti bene?” domanda con serietà, portando distrattamente una mano a scostare i capelli dalla fronte di Harry, sfiorandogli la pelle. Non è più sudato ora, non è più bruciato dal caldo e dal sudore, e il suo sguardo è morbido. Sembra innocente e adorabile e Louis probabilmente gli costruirebbe un dannato castello se solo glielo chiedesse, educatamente o meno.  
Sospira, sconfitto. È ovvio che gliene lascerà avere un altro. È patetico, vero?  
“Sto davvero bene, Louis,” insiste Harry, implorando mentre lo tira dalla sua giacca, e non smette di sorridergli come il piccolo girasole che è. “Se tu ne vuoi un altro, anche io posso reggerne un altro. Tutto qua.”  
Louis ride, facendo un cenno a Stan, che prende nota immediatamente, preparando già due bicchieri. Non riesce a vedere cosa stia usando, ma non gli interessa – andrà bene tutto.  
“Ora mi stai manipolando, però,” sorride pigramente, lasciandosi tirare. “Cercando di intenerirmi con le tue mani grandi e il tuo bel sorriso.”  
Harry sorride a trentadue denti. “Sta funzionando?” domanda, speranzoso.  
Louis si china appena per guardarlo negli occhi. “Funziona sempre, razza d’idiota.”  
A quel punto Stan arriva con gli shot e loro fanno scontrare i loro bicchieri, sorridendosi l’un l’altro mentre mettono da parte tutti i loro cazzi e sentono l’alcool bruciare, semplicemente felici di essere vivi, felici di essere qui con le loro gambe attorcigliate, la mano di Harry aggrappata alla giacca di Louis in una morbida presa.  
   
**  
   
L’intera serata è una visione confusa.  
Forse a causa degli shot, forse perché la mano di Harry si adatta così bene a quella di Louis, forse perché quando Harry ride, ha cominciato ad invadere lo spazio di Louis, tirando un pugno contro il suo petto mentre abbassa la testa, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla come se fosse il suo posto, come se fosse scolpita apposta per lui. Forse perché i capelli di Harry profumano di buono e di un qualcosa difficile da descrivere e sono morbidi su mento di Louis, le sue mani calde e la sua risata ancora più calda, l’alito inebriante che sa di alcool.  
Forse perché, dopo essere finalmente usciti dal pub, stanno passando il tempo a non fare niente, assolutamente _niente_ , e questo fa ridere Louis perché in questo momento vorrebbe spendere tutto il tempo del mondo a non fare niente.  
Probabilmente è l’alcool che parla, ma improvvisamente il mondo sembra meraviglioso e Louis si chiede se sia tutto merito di Harry.  
“Il bello del punk rock è che è un’ _emozione_ , cucciolo,” gli sta spiegando Louis, appassionato, mentre barcollano lungo la strada mangiucchiando i resti delle patatine fredde e oleose che hanno preso quasi un’ora fa. Calpestano con le scarpe i sassolini e le foglie morte attorno a loro, insensibili ormai da molto tempo al freddo della notte. Stanno parlando di musica da un po’ adesso, Louis non ricorda come o perché. “Non è solo questione di musica o di spillette o di creste o eyeliner o tutte quelle cazzate a cui le persone li associano – è uno _stato d’animo_. Devi essere stufo per creare il punk rock, ragazzino. Devi essere sommerso fino al collo di cazzate per _essere_ davvero un maledetto punk e – e devi essere _incazzato_ e la tua vita dev’essere un po’ a puttane, capisci?” È ancora brillo, le parole che escono velocemente dalle sue labbra gelate mentre parla, gesticolando in maniera scoordinata con le mani e sentendo le parole riempirgli il petto perché non gli importa mai così tanto di niente tranne quando è ubriaco marcio. E ora è preso dal momento, gli occhi spalancati verso l’immensa distesa del cielo e delle stelle affilate sopra di loro, le increspature brillanti della superficie del fiume, e gli edifici industriali, alti e decrepiti che si innalzano attorno a loro da entrambi i lati della strada. “È un grido d’aiuto,” continua. “Dovrebbe essere orribile e arrabbiato e diverso perché è solo tuo, perché la vita non ti ha dato un cazzo, capisci? Sei solo tu che confessi tutti i suoi problemi e confessi tutte quelle tue qualità di merda che ti isolano dal mondo. È essere arrabbiati e orgogliosi e gridarlo con tutto il fiato che hai in gola, capisci?”  
Harry lo sta ascoltando accanto a lui, gli occhi grandi e affascinati, annuendo ad ogni parola di Louis come se ne andasse della sua vita. Fa sentire Louis interessante, lo fa sentire importante. È piacevole. È incoraggiante.  
Lancia un pugno mezzo-ironico in aria, sorridendo in modo sdolcinato mentre si volta per incrociare lo sguardo di Harry. “Il punk rock fa muovere le sbarre della tua prigione,” conclude, come se fosse la dichiarazione del secolo.  
E potrebbe anche esserla, dato il modo in cui gli occhi di Harry si allargano ancor di più prima che annuisca, lento e serio, come se stesse assorbendo la frase attraverso i suoi pori.  
Louis sorride mentre lo osserva, il pugno che scende lungo il suo fianco mentre getta le patatine rimaste nel cestino più vicino, le dita oleose e fredde. L’improvviso vuoto nelle sue mani lo fa sentire irrequieto, opta quindi per sfilare la sigaretta da dietro il suo orecchio – quella che lo sconosciuto gli ha gentilmente offerto prima al pub. Con dita veloci trova l’accendino, accende la fiamma e inspira il fumo, il sollievo che brucia ricoprendogli i polmoni.  
Harry nel frattempo lo osserva, acceso da una scintilla di elettricità mai vista prima.  
“Ehi,” gracchia a voce bassa dopo un attimo, allungando improvvisamente la mano verso la sigaretta. “Dammi qua.”  
“Eh? Ah, no,” Louis risponde fermamente, spostandola fuori portata. “No, no, cucciolo. Non se ne parla.”  
A quello, Harry inarca le sopracciglia. “Perché?” mette il broncio, lento e ben in mostra.  
Louis si limita a sorridere attorno alla sigaretta. “Perché no.” Inspira.  
Si scontra con delle labbra ancora più imbronciate. “Perché perché no?”  
“Perché dà dipendenza, perché è un’abitudine di merda e perché ti ammazza.”  
“Okay, ma tu lo stai facendo,” ribadisce Harry, continuando a fissare le labbra di Louis e il fumo che fuoriesce da esse.  
“Be’,” Louis sorride con un’alzata di spalle, buttando la cenere sul marciapiede spaccato sotto i suoi piedi. “A me non importa di morire.”  
Harry inchioda di botto, fermando anche Louis proprio accanto a lui, le dita premute con fermezza sul suo polso. Quando Louis incontra il suo sguardo, vede le linee dure delle ombre del suo viso, una piega priva di umorismo sulle sue labbra.  
“Smettila di dire queste cose, Louis,” dice a voce bassa, suonando improvvisamente triste. “Per favore.”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso, il suo stomaco che si contorce per la serietà di tutto questo mentre osserva l’espressione immobile di Harry, ferma e corrucciata, e, va bene. Si sente un pochino in colpa. Chiaramente, Harry non apprezza sempre il suo senso dell’umorismo. Già.  
“Scusami,” borbotta, gli occhi che scattano verso le dita di Harry sul suo polso. Sono calde e spera velatamente che Harry non sposti la sua mano.  
C’è solo una breve pausa prima che Harry risponda.  
“Non fa niente.”  
E poi continuano a camminare, come se niente fosse, e le dita di Harry rimangono sul polso di Louis per pochi istanti prima di scivolare via con riluttanza, ricadendo al fianco di Harry. Louis prova a non dispiacersi per il contatto perso (non è abbastanza sdolcinato per questo, okay?) mentre si concentra sull’aspirare dalla sigaretta più veloce che può, le mani improvvisamente troppo fredde per rimanere esposte.  
Ma mentre camminano, riesce a sentire lo sguardo di Harry su di lui, un sorriso segreto sul suo volto.  
“Ci tieni,” dice improvvisamente, tranquillo e felice nell’aria pungente.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, confuso. “Scusa?”  
“Ci tieni a me,” specifica Harry, ogni parola detta con un minuscolo sorriso. “Non vuoi che fumi perché ti preoccupi.”  
Oh mio dio.  
“Okay, okay, ora datti una calmata, cucciolo,” dice Louis stizzito, improvvisamente a disagio e troppo accaldato.  
Ma Harry sta sorridendo alle stelle, inghiottendole nei suoi occhi. “Era tanto per dire,” commenta svogliatamente.  
“Sì, be’,” Louis dice con voce roca, facendo un altro tiro. Espira, osservando il fumo fuoriuscito mentre resiste alla tentazione di alzare gli occhi al cielo, cercando di rimanere distaccato. “Non scriverci una poesia al riguardo, o qualcosa di simile.”  
Harry si limita a sorridere in risposta, fissando ancora il cielo sopra di loro.  
Cristo, questo stronzetto. Questo sincero, schietto e dolce stronzetto. Louis non cadrà nella sua trappola. Dovrà conservare almeno qualche senso di orgoglio, no? Cristo.  
Non sono passati neanche due minuti quando Harry parla di nuovo, dissolvendo il silenzio calmo e sereno creato tra di loro.  
“Ehi, Lou?” mormora, il più disinvolto possibile.  
“Mh?”  
“Vuoi sentire la mia poesia?”  
Oh mio dio. _Sul serio?_  
Stringendo i denti per trattenersi dal ridere o sogghignare o inciampare sui suoi piedi, Louis inarca un sopracciglio a titolo informativo, voltandosi per incontrare lo sguardo di Harry. Naturalmente, il bastardo sta sorridendo, fiero e forte e compiaciuto.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, così piano che Louis si chiede se il pianeta abbia cominciato a ruotare più lentamente, se forse abbia cominciato addirittura a ruotare al contrario. “Dice, ‘Anche io gli piaccio.’”  
 _Anche io gli piaccio_.  
Ma porca puttana, è uno scherzo?  
La testa di Louis praticamente nuota nella schiettezza di tutto ciò, la confessione diretta che Harry gli ha appena fatto così facilmente… Cristo.  
“‘Anche io gli piaccio?’” ripete a pappagallo mentre fissa Harry.  
Lui si illumina. “ _Yep_.”  
“Questa non è una poesia, Harry,” risponde, ma è detto in modo un po’ ruvido e un po’ troppo debole.  
“Se lo dico io, lo è,” obietta Harry con orgoglio, totalmente soddisfatto e quasi saltellando, le mani dietro la schiena mentre si agita accanto a Louis. “È tutta una questione di stato d’animo, Louis, non il modo in cui la società lo identifica. Non stavi giusto parlando di scuotere le sbarre dell’istituzione?” lo prende in giro. “Sono punk rock adesso.”  
E Louis deve fisicamente mordersi le labbra per nascondere il sorriso di approvazione mentre getta via la sua sigaretta e la spegne con la punta delle scarpe. “Oh, chiudi il becco.”  
E la risata di Harry rimbomba sui tetti e lungo la strada e attraverso il sangue di Louis mentre camminano e camminano e camminano.  
   
**  
   
È tardi. Forse una, o forse diverse ore dopo, Louis non lo sa neanche. Ma i loro corpi sono intirizziti dal freddo, i loro piedi doloranti dagli innumerevoli passi, e tutto sembra così luminoso nonostante l’ora.  
Ma è tardi, ecco il punto. E Louis lo sa, mentre osserva il profilo di Harry accanto a se, sentendo la riluttanza spingere sul suo petto. È tardi. E ha promesso ad Anne di tenere Harry sano e al sicuro stasera – non di rapirlo al tramonto e riportarlo nelle prime ore del mattino.  
Sospirando, si ficca le mani in tasca, lasciando che la risata finalmente si acquieti. Vedete, Harry gli ha appena detto che avrebbe sempre voluto essere una vecchia signora – l’ha detto davvero. Ed era serio. Naturalmente, Louis è scoppiato a ridere istericamente per circa sette minuti, inframezzati solo dagli sforzi vani di Harry che lanciava i suoi pugni contro tutte le parti di Louis che riusciva a raggiungere, le sue risatine trasportate dal vento. Benedetto ragazzo.  
Louis non aveva più riso così in tanto, tanto tempo. Stava cominciando a domandarsi se il resto del mondo fosse divertente quanto lui.  
D’altronde, non è che Harry sia _divertente_ , di per sé. È solo… ridicolo. Prezioso.  
Louis chiude gli occhi.  
“Si sta facendo tardi, cucciolo,” dice, schiarendosi la gola e alzando gli occhi verso la luna mentre la spalla di Harry sbatte contro la sua. “Mi sa che devo riportarti a casa.”  
“Non ancora,” risponde Harry all’istante, speranzoso, ed è detto con così tanta fretta che Louis sposta lo sguardo su di lui, le sopracciglia sollevate. Harry arrossisce prima di distogliere lo sguardo. “Ehm, scusa. Solo… non ancora? Per favore? Si sta bene qui. Con te.” Deglutisce e Louis vede ogni movimento dettagliato nella lucentezza della sua pelle, sentendo minuscole scariche impossessarsi delle sue dita mentre ripete le parole nella sua testa da bravo masochista quale è.  
“Sei sicuro?” gli chiede dubbioso, colpendo gentilmente la spalla di Harry con la propria (un gioco a cui stanno giocando da tutta la notte come due ragazzini). “Non voglio che Anne si preoccupi…”  
Ma Harry sta scuotendo la testa, guardando Louis con occhi sereni e labbra all’insù. “No, non si preoccuperà. Te lo prometto. Si fida di me.”  
“Okay, ma si fida di _me_?” domanda Louis, inarcando un sopracciglio, ed è una domanda legittima.  
Ma la faccia di Harry dice il contrario. “Sì, ovvio che sì,” dice, confuso. “Non ha nessun motivo per non fidarsi.”  
Mh.  
Louis distoglie lo sguardo.  
Continuano a camminare, ora sui binari, attenti a camminare sulle assi di legno e ad evitare la ghiaia, affinché Harry non si storca una delle sue delicate caviglie – era una battuta che Louis ha fatto prima. La trova ancora divertente.  
E poi improvvisamente Harry sfiora di nuovo il braccio di Louis, un piccolo sorriso felice quando Louis si volta verso di lui. Alza lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi, il verde che sembra decisamente non-verde nel buio, e la sua pelle che sembra aliena e mutevole. “Ti spiace se…?” domanda, accennando al braccio di Louis mentre lo stringe delicatamente con entrambe le mani, e Louis non è neanche sicuro su cosa stia chiedendo ma in ogni caso scuote la testa, mormorando un, “Fai pure,” perché non gli è mai passato per la testa di dire di no, giusto?  
Sorridendo, Harry prende gentilmente il braccio di Louis, tirando lentamente su le maniche della sua giacca e della camicia, voltando il palmo in alto. Louis rabbrividisce all’impatto con l’aria fretta sulla sua carne, ma non dice niente, limitandosi a continuare ad osservare le azioni di Harry con curiosità. Osserva come i suoi occhi guizzano sui segni di inchiostro nero sul suo braccio e…  
Ah… sta ispezionando i suoi tatuaggi. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo.  
Louis lo osserva, sentendo qualcosa di leggero gonfiarsi nei suoi polmoni mentre Harry china la testa per ispezionare, i capelli che cascano disordinatamente tutt’attorno, la pelle che sembra quasi traslucida nel buio. Sembra una bambola di porcellana. È così incredibilmente bello.  
E Louis sta diventando un fottuto idiota.  
“Ho sempre desiderato farmi dei tatuaggi,” mormora Harry all’improvviso, facendo sussultare Louis. “Ne vorrei uno.” Muove le dita lungo l’inchiostro sulla pelle di Louis, lento e sommesso, e gli occhi di Louis sfarfallano fino quasi a diventare bianchi perché è inspiegabilmente _intenso_ e _piacevole_ , cazzo. È strano. È addirittura quasi più rassicurante che sensuale.  
“Ah sì? E cosa ti faresti?” Louis domanda dolcemente, senza distogliere lo sguardo, tenendo a bada il suo ridicolo sfarfallio.  
Harry alza la testa. “Be’, è proprio questo il problema,” sospira, tirando giù le maniche di Louis prima di abbassare il braccio, lasciando lentamente che la sua mano scivoli lungo la sua lunghezza prima di intrecciarla con quella di Louis. Sembra così naturale, non ha nemmeno vacillato. “Non so cosa vorrei dire per il resto della mia vita. Capisci? Vorrei che sia qualcosa, tipo, eterno. Non penso di aver ancora trovato qualcosa di simile.”  
“Mh,” Louis annuisce, pensieroso, la mente ancora persa nella mano di Harry. “Be’. Allora dobbiamo solo trovarlo, no?” domanda, e il sorriso di Harry si illumina così all’improvviso da somigliare terribilmente al flash di una macchina fotografica, lasciando la sua vittima delirante e disorientata.  
“Sì,” Harry concorda, trasportando delicatamente la parola nella sua bocca mentre osserva Louis. “Dobbiamo solo trovarlo.”  
E continuano a camminare.  
   
**  
   
Non ci vuole molto prima che si imbattano in un negozio solitario e illuminato – l’unica cosa aperta in tutta la dannata strada.  
“Civiltà!” Louis sussulta ironicamente mentre Harry ridacchia e lo indica, euforico.  
“Possiamo entrare?” domanda, sorridendo in maniera contagiosa, ma sta già tirando la mano di Louis e Louis lo sta già seguendo. Sottomesso.  
“No, assolutamente no,” dice Louis impassibile, sogghignando mentre accompagna Harry all’interno, e i loro sorrisi sono troppo grandi e non hanno senso mentre Louis sente Harry stringere le sue dita, attraversando le porte automatiche con le labbra rosse e la pelle screpolata, i capelli arruffati dalla brezza.  
È tutto così stupido, ecco il problema. È così stupido perché sono al loro primo appuntamento e dovrebbe essere una serata epica e romantica, eppure stanno girando le corsie di un qualche posto aperto ventiquattro ore, raccogliendo dolciumi e ridendo delle orrende decorazioni da giardino in offerta e colpendosi con grattaschiena di plastica. Si stanno comportando da bambini, _sono_ dei bambini, eppure in qualche modo è piacevole. Persino divertente, il che Louis non lo ammetterà mai in vita sua, mai più. O almeno non a voce alta.  
Louis sorride in maniera eccessiva mentre Harry si prova un cappello rosa, glitterato e con le piume del reparto bambini, poggiandolo sopra la sua testa enorme perché decisamente non gli sta, e Louis si ritrova a sorridere ancora di più quando Harry tira fuori il suo telefono. Senza parlare, Louis gli si avvicina, posando il mento sul collo freddo di Harry mentre incrocia gli occhi nella maniera più oscena possibile prima che Harry cominci a scattare foto, una dopo l’altra. Piccoli _click_ ripetitivi nel silenzio del negozio.  
“Sorridi!” lo rimprovera Harry alla fine, tra le risate.  
Il che fa solo sorridere Louis in maniera orrenda, incrociando ancor di più gli occhi e inarcando le sopracciglia, la lingua che spunta fuori dalle labbra. Sembra un po’ un coglione così. Ma fa ridere Harry ancora più forte e (siamo onesti) quello era l’unico e vero obiettivo di Louis, così ride anche lui, sogghignando ad Harry quando il ragazzo si volta a guardarlo, il suo sguardo così morbido che Louis giura di riuscire a sentirlo sfiorargli le guance, delicato come microfibra.  
E poi si sente un altro ‘ _click!_ ’ e Louis sbatte le palpebre – solo per trovare il telefono di Harry ancora sollevato di fronte a loro.  
“Harry. Dimmi che non hai appena scattato una foto.”  
Harry sorride, angelico. “Ehm… Non ho appena scattato una foto?” sbatte le palpebre sfacciatamente, per nulla dispiaciuto, prima di mettere via il telefono e dare un colpetto al naso di Louis.  
“Oi!” Louis strilla, ma Harry sfreccia via come un fottuto moccioso, (inaccettabile), quindi Louis non ha altra scelta che inseguirlo. E, sì, okay, Louis lo insegue davvero lungo la corsia, accreditando ufficialmente questa notte come la più umiliante e indicibile nella sua vita fino ad oggi. Ma non ci pensa più di tanto, limitandosi invece a seguire il suono delle risatine affannate di Harry fino a che non si ritrovano alla cassa, l’uomo stanco dietro il bancone che sembra completamente indifferente. Louis gli sorride. “Ehi, Harry, ti aspetto fuori, okay?”  
“Sì, okay,” Harry fa un sorriso a trentadue denti, senza distogliere mai lo sguardo, anche mentre il signore scorbutico comincia a scansionare i suoi acquisti, i _bip_ che riempiono il monotono ronzio nell’aria.  
Facendogli un ultimo occhiolino, Louis esce dal negozio, sentendo il freddo pungente assalirlo di nuovo. Ma è piacevole ed è ristoratore e lo fa sentire rigenerato, quindi rimane lì al freddo, chiudendo gli occhi e inclinando la testa verso l’alto. Vuole solo sentire. Sentire la pace nel suo corpo e la leggerezza nel suo petto, sentire il delicato battito del suo cuore e il formicolio nel suo stomaco – sentire tutto così piacevole come non l’ha mai sentito prima. È bello. È tutto bello.  
“Finitooooo.”  
Sorridendo ancor prima di aprire gli occhi, Louis si volta verso Harry, osservandolo camminare verso di lui mentre la porta del negozio si chiude alle sue spalle, una piccola busta di plastica nella sua mano. Sorride a trentadue denti quando raggiunge Louis, afferrando immediatamente la sua mano e standogli così vicino che la spalla di Louis preme contro il suo petto, caldo e sicuro.  
“Ti sono mancato?” domanda Harry, osservandolo, gli occhi che scivolano sulle sue labbra prima di ritrovare la strada verso l’alto.  
“Per niente,” Louis risponde con una scrollata di spalle e un luccichio deviante, qualcosa simile all’imprudenza che scatta contro le pareti del suo stomaco. Dio, è troppo vecchio per queste cose. Fanculo. “Ero troppo impegnato a pensare a me stesso.”  
“Oh mio dio,” Harry brontola, ma il suo atteggiamento non vacilla mai. “Andiamo a sederci,” dice, tirando Louis come se fosse il suo giocattolo personale. “Su quella panchina laggiù.”  
Si siedono, il ferro che scricchiola sotto di loro, e Harry si accoccola al fianco di Louis, sorridendo mentre rovista nella busta di plastica sulle sue gambe.  
“Allora, alla fine cos’hai comprato? Un mucchio di spazzatura che ti farà marcire i denti?” chiede Louis con un sorrisetto, prima che Harry tiri fuori all’improvviso una scatolina con due pennarelli neri. Louis inarca un sopracciglio. “Okay. E a cosa ti servono quelli?”  
Harry fa un gran sorriso, aprendo già il pacchetto, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo. “Così puoi farmi un tatuaggio,” spiega con tranquillità.  
Louis lo fissa. “Farti un tatuaggio,” ripete senza comprendere. “Cosa cazzo hai in mente, cucciolo?”  
Scuotendo la testa, Harry ride, svitando uno dei due pennarelli e ficcandolo nella mano di Louis. “Ti ho detto che voglio un tatuaggio ma non so cosa voglio. Disegnamene uno tu! Ti sto dando carta bianca.” Sorride come se pensasse di essere un genio.  
Louis lo fissa come se fosse un idiota. “Ti rendi conto quanto sia pericoloso darmi carta bianca, vero?”  
Harry annuisce, quasi come se stesse trattenendo una risata. “Assolutamente.”  
“Eppure…?” Louis lo sprona, avvicinando lentamente la punta del pennarello alla pelle di Harry, la bocca inclinata in una piega maliziosa, un sopracciglio inarcato in maniera interrogativa.  
“Eppure ti do carta bianca,” Harry conclude, ficcando il braccio scoperto di fronte a Louis, totalmente eccitato all’idea.  
Questo bimbo, davvero…  
“Va bene, allora,” Louis acconsente con un sospiro, sogghignando quando vede Harry alzare gli occhi al cielo. Rimane immobile, il pennarello a mezz’aria, come se stesse meditando sul da farsi. Certo, potrebbe seguire il solito schema e disegnare un pene. Potrebbe scrivere qualcosa di infantile e offensivo che farebbe ridere fragorosamente Harry come il canguro che è. Sarebbe divertente. Sarebbe inoffensivo.  
Ma…  
Mh. Potrebbe disegnare qualcosa di un po’ più intenso, come una farfalla. Oppure…  
E poi improvvisamente lo sa. La scelta più ovvia. L’unica cosa che ha sempre scritto, ovunque, per tutta la sua vita, ogni volta che abbia avuto l’opportunità. L’unica cosa che prende davvero sul serio, che porta con sé – la cosa che ha cominciato ad associare a Harry. In così tanti modi.  
Mentre il suo sorriso diabolico si addolcisce, poggia la punta fredda del pennarello sulla pelle di Harry, percependo gli occhi del ragazzo su di lui mentre stringe gentilmente la mano nella sua, le parole che cominciano a formarsi con chiarezza sul braccio di Harry, mentre Louis stende il suo polso. Le lettere sono piccole e ruvide, dure contro la carne pallida.  
“ _Vivere è la cosa più rara al mondo. La maggior parte della gente esiste, e nulla più._ ”  
Leccandosi le labbra in maniera conclusiva, Louis tappa il pennarello, annuendo a se stesso mentre osserva l’inchiostro asciugarsi sotto la luce dei lampioni.  
Harry inclina la testa per leggere le parole, tenendo il suo braccio sulle gambe di Louis, mormorandole sottovoce. Quando finisce, alza la testa, gli occhi pensierosi e un po’ distanti. “Da dove viene?”  
“Non lo so,” ammette Louis, lanciando uno sguardo alle parole scure contro la pelle bianca di Harry. “Mi ricordo solo di averla sentita quando ero molto piccolo e mi è sempre rimasta in testa.” Scrolla le spalle. “Aveva un senso, per me.”  
Annuendo, Harry mormora, tornando a guardare le parole e rileggendole ancora e ancora, sussurrandole in un respiro.  
“Conosco la sensazione,” mormora dopo un attimo, ispezionando ancora la frase con occhi tranquilli.  
Louis lo fissa, il cuore inaspettatamente più leggero.  
E poi improvvisamente Harry gli afferra il braccio e lo appoggia sulle sue gambe, un piccolo sorriso che si allarga sul suo viso.  
“Che stai…” comincia Louis, osservando Harry mentre gli solleva la manica della giacca.  
Harry alza lo sguardo, sorridendo maliziosamente. “È il tuo turno,” è tutto quel che dice, ed è abbastanza per far sorridere Louis, lasciando che Harry continui.  
“Ovvio che lo è,” brontola, ma non protesta in nessun modo quando sente scorrere la punta fredda del pennarello sulla sua pelle, lasciandogli una minima sensazione di prurito per cui Louis si rifiuta di ridere. Anche se lo fa agitare un pochino.  
“Stai fermo,” ride Harry, posando un palmo caldo sul suo braccio mentre interrompe la scrittura.  
“Sono immobile, grazie. Una lastra di marmo, ecco cosa sono,” Louis tira su col naso, voltandosi dall’altra parte, e percepisce il respiro divertito di Harry contro il suo braccio.  
Alla fine, Harry lascia la presa, soddisfatto come un bambino.  
“Ta-daaa!” canticchia, le braccia al cielo come se fosse un evento memorabile, mentre attende la reazione di Louis.  
Con le labbra contratte e gli occhi socchiusi – “Mi aspetto davvero poco da te, Styles, giusto perché tu lo sappia” – Louis si china, gli occhi che scorrono sullo scarabocchio ordinato sulla sua pelle.  
Sbatte le palpebre, sentendo un piccolo e quasi irriconoscibile senso d’affetto.  
C’è scritto “ _Il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto_ ”.  
E Louis non ha davvero bisogno di sentir crescere un dannato sentimento, non ha bisogno di trasformare questo momento allegro in un qualche cliché romantico, quindi butta giù le implicazioni delle parole, ignora la gola stretta e il battito da colibrì, andando invece ad osservare il viso ansioso di Harry.  
“Seriamente?” dice, impassibile. “Abbiamo cominciato a citare Harry Potter?”  
A quel punto Harry sorride, il pennarello ancora sistemato tra le sue dita come un pennello. “Sì! Mi sorprende tu abbia riconosciuto il riferimento.”  
“Ehi, potrò non essere il ragazzo più erudito del mondo, ma non vivo in una caverna, Cristo santo. Conosco Harry Potter, okay? Anche se devo dire che tu sembri più adatto ad interpretarlo che a leggerlo. Con gli occhi verdi e il nome e tutto il resto.” Sogghigna, tirando via con discrezione il pennarello dalla presa lenta di Harry. “Ti manca solo un elemento fondamentale…”  
A quello, afferra con delicatezza il mento di Harry, sollevandogli la testa verso le stelle, verso il cielo pieno di stelle. Harry gli lancia un’occhiata rapida e interrogativa mentre Louis spinge delicatamente un ciuffo di capelli da un lato, ma non protesta; si limita ad osservare Louis mentre solleva il pennarello e appoggia la punta fredda sulla fronte di Harry, disegnando rapidamente una saetta frastagliata.  
Heh. Ecco fatto.  
Abbassa la mano dal viso di Harry alla sua spalla mentre si allontana appena, ammirando la sua opera.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre. “Dimmi che non hai appena disegnato una saetta.”  
Pausa.  
“Non ho appena disegnato una saetta.”  
Silenzio. Gli occhi di Harry rimangono su Louis, diffidenti.  
Le labbra di Louis fremono per lo sforzo di non ridere.  
“L’hai fatto, non è vero,” chiede Harry, ma non è una domanda.  
“Esatto,” Louis dice con voce cantilenante, soddisfatto come nient’altro mentre permette al suo sorrisetto di risplendere.  
Sorprendentemente, Harry lo ricambia, alzando una mano per toccare il marchio alla cieca. “Perché te l’ho lasciato fare?”  
“Non ne ho idea,” ammette Louis in una risata, sollevando di nuovo il pennarello, la mano ferma sulla spalla di Harry. “Ma sei fortunato che non ti abbia disegnato gli occhiali.”  
A quello, rimangono entrambi in silenzio, il sorriso malizioso di Louis che cresce abbastanza da mostrare una parte dei suoi denti mentre Harry socchiude gli occhi, lanciando un’occhiata al pennarello ora pericolosamente vicino al suo viso.  
“Non ti azzardare…” comincia Harry, a voce bassa, lasciando fuoriuscire le parole in una cantilena.  
Louis sorride ancora di più. E poi scatta.  
“Ah! No!” gracchia Harry, ridendo quasi istericamente mentre cerca di difendersi da Louis. Reagisce con uno sforzo notevole (nonostante, in effetti, se Louis avesse davvero voluto disegnare quegli occhiali, l’avrebbe fatto, ci potete scommettere) e alla fine Louis si allontana, piccoli segni neri sulle dita, sulle mani e sui polsi, ridendo mentre Harry si accovaccia stancamente, le mani in modalità difensiva, una risata che ancora fuoriesce dalle sue labbra in raffiche senza fiato.  
“Adesso me lo riprendo,” taglia corto, cercando di trattenere il sorriso mentre strappa il pennarello dalle mani di Louis, a testa alta.  
Louis sogghigna, appoggiandosi alla panchina e stendendo le braccia sullo schienale, stravaccato e rilassato. Tiene d’occhio Harry però, non si sa mai.  
Ad ogni modo, la vena maliziosa tra loro si calma più a lungo si fissano negli occhi, Harry che si trasforma velocemente da scherzosamente apprensivo a tranquillo. Il che non è certo una sorpresa, davvero.  
Ma non dice nulla, il silenzio tra loro implicito e sereno. Piuttosto, prende la mano di Louis dal retro della panchina, tenendola sulle sue gambe. Con un sorriso appena accennato, apre la sua mano, il palmo in alto, distendendo delicatamente le dita piegate, una alla volta. Non alza mai lo sguardo, si limita a sorridere tra sé mentre si concentra sul suo compito, il tutto mentre Louis lo osserva con un minuscolo singhiozzo nel cuore, rifiutandosi di sbattere le palpebre. I suoi occhi stanno diventando lucidi dallo sforzo, ma non gliene frega un cazzo. È ipnotizzato da Harry in questo momento, è ipnotizzato dal sentire le dita fredde posarsi sulle sue in fiamme. Assurdo. Tutto ciò che riguarda Harry è assurdo, rende il mondo assurdo.  
E poi Harry abbassa il pennarello sul palmo di Louis e comincia a disegnare, mandando brividi di solletico freddi e forti lungo il braccio di Louis, più forti di prima. _Non_ scoppierà a ridere – non sta davvero soffrendo il solletico, per vostra informazione – quindi si limita a mordersi il labbro mentre si agita solo un minimo; non viene rimproverato di nuovo, ma non gli sfugge neanche il modo in cui il sorriso di Harry freme.  
Alla fine, (Louis si è quasi bucato le labbra per trattenersi dallo strillare, ad un certo punto), Harry lascia la sua mano e alza lo sguardo, gli occhi tutto tranne che esitanti mentre indica la sua opera.  
Inarcando appena un sopracciglio, Louis solleva il palmo di fronte al viso, strizzando gli occhi nel buio alle lettere lunghe e inclinate.  
C’è scritto “ _HARRY_ ”. E basta.  
Quando torna a guardare Harry, il ragazzo inclina la testa, ridacchiante e tranquillo e ridicolo e tenero, sfregando la guancia contro la spalla e fissando Louis di rimando con quei suoi dannati occhi verdi. “Perché mi tieni sul palmo della tua mano,” spiega, come se fosse la cosa più geniale del mondo, e quello, unito a ciò che sottintende, fa sentire a Louis qualcosa che si muove in maniera allarmante dentro di sé.  
Wow. Solo… Wow.  
“Pensi di essere molto furbo, non è vero, piccolo sdolcinato?” gli domanda Louis, cercando di suonare indifferente. Torna a guardare la sua mano, resistendo alla tentazione di accarezzare le lettere. “Questa è la cosa più smielata che mi sia mai successa.”  
Harry non potrebbe sembrare meno offeso. “Awweh, Louis! Ho avuto un impatto sulla tua vita! Mi sono fatto notare!” sorride a trentadue denti, accucciandosi ancor più vicino al fianco di Louis.  
Riesce a sentire gli occhi di Harry su di lui, sorridenti e luminosi e irritanti, ma non si volta per incontrare il suo sguardo, limitandosi invece a fissare il proprio palmo, sentendosi fuori dal suo regno e totalmente fuori controllo.  
Non ha alcun controllo.  
È esattamente per questo motivo che Louis si ritrova a cercare la mano di Harry nella luce fioca, i lampioni che gettano così poca luce da distinguere a malapena i dettagli della giacca di Harry. Ma trova comunque la sua mano, Harry che la offre di sua spontanea volontà, ma non intreccia le dita o la stringe nella propria. Al contrario, la stende sulle sue gambe, palmo in su, e agguanta di nuovo il pennarello.  
Scrive “ _LOUIS_ ” sul suo palmo. E spera che Harry capisca. Ciò che non può dire. Ciò che probabilmente non sarà mai in grado di dire.  
“Ecco,” mormora al termine, evitando gli occhi perfetti di Harry.  
E Harry non risponde, si limita a sorridere con un brillante luccichio, ed è come se sapesse, lui lo sa. Non ha bisogno di domande o conferme, lo sa e basta.  
Sorridendo, piega la testa da un lato, appoggiandola sulla spalla di Louis, il palmo ancora sulle sue gambe. È rilassante, è piacevole. Il cuore di Louis sta scivolando fuori posto.  
“Sei stanco?” domanda sottovoce, cercando di rimanere il più fermo possibile. Lancia un’occhiata ai ricci di Harry, alla punta del suo naso, e alle sue ciglia che si muovono lentamente. Nota la linea frastagliata della saetta che spunta.  
“ _Nope_ ,” risponde Harry lentamente, ed è una bugia, è decisamente una bugia.  
Ma Louis lascia che lo sia.  
   
**  
   
È ufficialmente tardi adesso. Davvero troppo tardi. Così tardi che il sole sta cominciando a fare capolino oltre l’orizzonte mentre tornano verso la macchina ad un ritmo che implica più di semplice sfinimento, i mignoli intrecciati mentre la ghiaia scricchiola sotto i piedi. Quindi forse è presto, in realtà.  
Le onde morbide del fiume che sbattono contro le rocce riempiono il silenzio. Mormorii di uccelli appena svegli aleggiano intorno a loro. Solo uno o due per ora. Louis sospetta che presto ce ne saranno altri.  
“Dovremmo accelerare il passo,” dice Louis piano, la voce stridula per l’uso eccessivo. “Così ti posso portare a casa più in fretta. Metterti a letto prima che Anne mi decapiti.”  
Com’era prevedibile, Harry scuote la testa. “No,” sbadiglia, scuotendo la testa con più veemenza. “Non ancora. È bellissimo qui.”  
Ed è così. Con il suo corpo stagliato nell’azzurro e nel celeste e in sprazzi di blu scuro e nelle prime deboli manciate di oro e rosa e porpora che si estendono dall’orizzonte, Harry è davvero bellissimo. Molto bello e poetico, come il tipo di ragazzo da fotografare e spargere in ogni blog hipster su internet. I suoi capelli sono morbidi e arruffati, la sua pelle è bianca e segnata dalla stanchezza, e le sue ciglia sono perfette e delicate, che solleticano il cielo sopra di lui, le pietre che scricchiolano sotto le sue Converse – che, Louis nota, hanno dei graffi e dei segni, sporcate dalla loro camminata e dalla notte di scompiglio. Probabilmente puzzano anche di birra. Ops.  
“Okay,” Louis dice con voce roca, stringendo il dito di Harry, il che fa sorridere il ragazzo mentre si volta verso di lui, sfregandosi gli occhi con le nocche. “Se lo dici tu.”  
Camminano un po’ più vicini, senza parlare, i mignoli ancora intrecciati. Louis ignora il desiderio di baciarlo.  
Vuole farlo, cazzo, vuole farlo davvero incredibilmente troppo, ma… Ma in qualche modo è come se non potesse, come se non meritasse semplicemente di _averlo_. Quindi lo ignora, aggrappandosi invece al dito sottile di Harry e sentendo il suo corpo aderire al proprio, osservando la notte scorrere via dalla sua pelle. Osservando il camaleonte di colori che attraversa il suo corpo. Il cambiamento, l’evoluzione, il tutto.  
Quasi lo nausea e lo imbarazza pensare che vorrebbe sapere com’è Harry durante ogni ora del giorno. È disgustoso ed imbarazzante, quanto lo desideri.  
Il suo stomaco brontola. Che sia per la vergogna o per la fame, non lo sa, ma…  
“Voglio del cibo,” mormora, sbadigliando contro la sua mano mentre sposta lo sguardo sul fiume, osservando il modo in cui i raggi del sole si riflettono sulla sua superfice increspata.  
Harry annuisce, assonnato, ma drizzandosi alle parole. “E del tè?”  
“Sì.” Louis sorride, osservando Harry, che annuisce di nuovo. “Sì, andiamo a prenderci una schifosa colazione .”  
Si trascina dietro Harry, dirigendosi verso la luce fioca di un fornaio.  
   
**  
   
Era stata di Harry l’idea di non mangiare in macchina e poi tornare indietro.  
“No, voglio vedere l’alba,” aveva dichiarato, stanco e rauco, tirando la mano libera di Louis – l’altra stringeva la busta di carta piena di cornetti caldi e soffici e un porta-bevande, con due bollenti tazze in plastica di tè.  
“Harry, tesoro, devo davvero portarti a casa prima della fine dell’anno,” Louis aveva vagamente protestato, ma gli occhi di Harry erano cerchiati dalla stanchezza e illuminati da un entusiasmo totalmente contagioso, e quindi Louis si era limitato a sospirare, arrendendosi quasi immediatamente. “Okay, va bene, allora,” aveva annuito, e Harry aveva sorriso, raggiante.  
L’aveva seguito sulla zona erbosa oltre i binari, appena prima che la collina si inclini verso il fiume, tra l’immondizia e i rottami di metallo e quelli industriali. L’inquinamento faceva spumare l’acqua verso la riva. Era lontano dall’essere romantico, ma come il sole aveva fatto capolino, bruciando d’arancio e celeste, era come se non importasse più. Era semplicemente bellissimo.  
Erano seduti l’uno accanto all’altro, mangiucchiando in silenzio con le labbra appiccicose e gli occhi stanchi mentre le loro ginocchia si urtavano, masticando lentamente mentre sorseggiavano di tanto in tanto i loro tè, il vapore che inumidiva la punta dei loro nasi freddi. Era piacevole ed era tranquillo e, ogni tanto, Louis si voltava per trovare Harry a sorridergli. Ricambiava il sorriso, urtando piano il suo corpo, e poi Harry chinava la testa con un sorriso tranquillo prima di continuare a mangiare, spostandosi sempre più vicino. Così piacevole.  
Ora i cornetti sono finiti, però, le loro tazze di tè quasi vuote mentre le stringono per scaldarsi le mani. A un certo punto Harry ha avvinghiato una gamba attorno a quella di Louis, tenendoselo vicino, e sono semplicemente rimasti seduti lì, in silenzio e sbadigliando, ridacchiando occasionalmente riguardo una cosa o un’altra, a volte canticchiando una canzone in maniera irregolare.  
Il sedere di Louis è freddo e indolenzito. Non potrebbe importargli di meno.  
“Ehi, Louis?” Harry sospira all’improvviso, poggiando la testa sulla spalla di Louis e sbattendo pesantemente le palpebre.  
“Mh? Sì?” sbatte le palpebre, allungando il collo per osservarlo.  
Harry si limita a sorridere. “Louis,” ripete, ma questa volta è detto in modo un po’ differente, in maniera un po’ bizzarra. “Louiss,” ripete, in una cantilena sommessa. “Louiiiiis, Louuuuis, Lou-is.”  
Le labbra di Louis si contraggono. “Cosa vuoi, scemotto?”  
Tenendo la testa sulla sua spalla, Harry lancia un’occhiata pigra verso di lui, il sorriso che ancora adorna la sua bocca rosa e mattutina. La saetta risplende. “Niente. È solo che mi piace il tuo nome.”  
Ma certo che gli piace.  
Louis stringe le labbra, opponendosi al sorriso che spinge sulle sue guance, spostando nuovamente gli occhi sull’orizzonte. Una lattina scorre sul fiume, galleggiando sulla superficie.  
“Ehi, Harry?” dice piano, dopo una pausa prolungata.  
“Sì?”  
“Il tuo nome fa schifo.”  
Ed è abbastanza per far scoppiare a ridere Harry a crepapelle, ruotando il suo corpo verso quello di Louis mentre ficca il viso contro il suo collo, il respiro che soffia contro la sua pelle. Louis sente le mani fredde aggrapparsi a lui, scivolare lungo il torace in un mezzo abbraccio mentre ride e ride, le spalle che tremano, e non è così divertente, Louis non è mai così divertente, ma non può trattenersi dal ridere di rimando, incapace di levare gli occhi dalla massa di capelli addosso a lui, e dal ragazzo sotto di essi. Ha chiaramente bisogno di dormire.  
Dopo alcuni istanti, le risate si riducono, lasciando Harry a rimuovere con delicatezza il suo viso dal collo di Louis, osservandolo con un’espressione trasparente, la sua bocca fatta di linee morbide. La luce del sole nascente si dissolve sulle sue guance notturne.  
“Mi piaci sul serio,” dice con sincerità, senza battere ciglio, così piano da poterlo considerare un sussurro.  
Louis deglutisce, stringendo più forte la sua tazza di tè, resistendo all’impulso di strisciare le dita lungo le labbra di Harry. “Lo spero proprio,” risponde invece, gli occhi catturati nei suoi. Non può baciarlo. Non dovrebbe davvero. Sembra ingiusto, in qualche modo. Con il punto interrogativo e le stronzate nel suo cervello, non sarebbe corretto. Non ancora.  
“È così,” Harry insiste, facendosi più vicino, e Louis sente gli occhi intrecciarsi mentre lo fissa, ma non distoglie lo sguardo.  
“Bene,” mormora, togliendo una mano dal calore della tazza e avvolgendo il braccio attorno ad Harry, stringendoselo addosso più che può. È eccezionalmente caldo e piacevole. I capelli di Harry gli solleticano il mento, alcuni sono conficcati sul collo, ma profuma di buono e profuma di freddo, e Louis si aggrappa alla sua spalla con un’intensità che ancora non riesce davvero a comprendere. Ma non ci pensa troppo, limitandosi a chiudere gli occhi, sentendo il mormorio di Harry risuonare contro le sue costole.  
Non ci vuole molto perché Harry si addormenti. E Louis sa che dovrebbe svegliarlo, sa che dovrebbe portarlo a casa in questo preciso istante.  
Ma, come sente il calore premere contro i suoi muscoli, sorseggiando gli ultimi residui di tè mentre osserva il sole sorgere e sente i profondi sbuffi del respiro di Harry contro di sé… Non riesce ancora a trovare la forza per farlo.  
Lo farà tra un attimo, lo farà. Quando finirà il suo tè. Ma.  
Non ancora.  
   
**  
   
“Okay, piccolo, siamo arrivati,” Louis annuncia, la voce pacata ma terribilmente alta nel silenzio della macchina.  
Tutto sembra un po’ surreale e ronzante – è sempre così quando sta sveglio tutta la notte. La macchina è fredda, la pelle dei sedili non ancora totalmente scaldata dal riscaldamento, e le ombre all’interno sono scure abbastanza da silenziare i contorni nonostante la luce che li circonda all’esterno. Il cielo è di un vibrante blu e porpora, intriso di giallo e bianco. Non c’è una nuvola in vista.  
Harry sbadiglia, la bocca larga e spalancata come un felino, raggomitolato sul sedile del passeggero. Sbatte le palpebre in direzione di Louis, gli occhi confusi e teneri, un piccolo sorriso a imbronciargli le labbra. È rimasto in questo stato di semi-veglia sin da quando Louis è riuscito finalmente a svegliarlo e a trascinare il suo culo in macchina. Aveva cercato di iniziare una conversazione per tutta la strada, chiedendo a Louis delle sue cose preferite prima di cominciare a russare leggermente, la bocca socchiusa, la testa poggiata contro il finestrino appannato. Sarebbe dovuto essere fastidioso ma era Harry, quindi era adorabile, e Louis aveva potuto solo scuotere la testa e sorridere mentre guidava, lanciando di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata al suo compagno addormentato con fin troppa attenzione per i suoi gusti.  
E poi avevano parcheggiato e Harry si era svegliato sorpreso, e ora eccoli qui – nel quieto ronzio della macchina mentre Louis lo osserva orientarsi, Harry che sbatte le palpebre assonnato. Vuole allungare una mano e passare le nocche sul suo mento, sulla sua guancia. Vuole far scorrere le dita lungo il suo braccio e stringere di nuovo la sua mano.  
Vorrebbe tanto farlo, ma è mattino e le cose sembrano un po’ più complicate ora, quindi invece sorride e poggia nuovamente la testa contro il sedile, limitandosi ad osservarlo.  
“Mi sono divertito un sacco,” Harry mormora, le labbra gonfie che sbattono tra loro mentre sta sdraiato lì, il mento sul petto. Non accenna a muoversi per sedersi o andarsene. Louis non vuole che se ne vada.  
“Bene,” Louis annuisce, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo grembo prima di tornare a fissarlo, compiaciuto. “Sono felice.”  
Harry rimane in silenzio per un momento prima di chiedere, “Davvero?”  
Louis sorride, sentendo il calore pizzicare ogni punto del suo corpo. “Sì,” annuisce. “Ovvio che sì.”  
Deglutendo, Harry annuisce, apparentemente appagato. “Magari potremmo farlo di nuovo?”  
E questa è la parte dove Louis dovrebbe fingere indifferenza, apparendo seducente e totalmente insensibile a tale prospettiva, lasciando il suo accompagnatore con provocazioni e curiosità e intrighi…  
E invece, sta annuendo con impazienza, come un cartone animato di un golden retriever, e lasciandosi scappare un “Sì, assolutamente,” con tutto l’entusiasmo appassionato di un’adolescente innamorata che abbraccia la foto del suo cantante preferito. È umiliante, ma il viso di Louis è troppo stanco per arrossire e il sole si sta riflettendo sul metallo della macchina, quindi si limita a strizzare appena gli occhi e scrollare le spalle, sorridendo un po’ imbarazzato mentre Harry si scalda in un bellissimo sorriso.  
“Okay. Figo. Uhm, sì, anche io, ovviamente,” si impappina, schiarendosi la gola mentre finalmente si mette a sedere. Il suo collo sembra caldo e i suoi capelli sono schiacciati da un lato e annodati, ma è così… è davvero bello, okay?  
Louis lo fissa, sentendo la vena pulsare nel collo.  
“Presto,” dice, e Harry sorride maggiormente, chinando la testa.  
“Bene. Me lo prometti?” Gli lancia un’occhiata attraverso i capelli.  
A quello, Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sì, te lo prometto, scemo. Te lo assicuro. Discuteremo i dettagli domani. Lavori al negozio?”  
“Sì,” Harry annuisce, spostandosi i capelli da un lato mentre si slaccia la cintura. “Inizio alle quattro. Possiamo incontrarci dopo la scuola. Se ti va. Se sei libero. Tu lavori?”  
“Nah,” Louis scuote la testa. “Non fino a giovedì. Stan ha preso un paio dei miei turni perché vuole portare la sua ragazza in vacanza. Sono altruista, lo sai.”  
“Così magnanimo,” lo prende in giro Harry.  
Louis sorride.  
E poi cala il silenzio.  
“Fatti una bella dormita,” Louis lo esorta con voce roca, trattenendo un altro sbadiglio mentre Harry continua a fissarlo. “Ti scrivo prima di andare a letto.”  
“Okay. Va bene. Ti scrivo anche io,” Harry sorride, ma sembra un po’ nervoso, gli occhi improvvisamente più luminosi, le sue gambe un po’ più rigide. “Uhm. Buonanotte, Louis. Grazie di tutto. È stato – è stato davvero fantastico. Tipo, davvero. Probabilmente, uhm, tipo, la notte più bella della mia vita.” Ridacchia appena nell’ultima parte, arrossendo in maniera brillante e sorridendo asimmetrico, e Louis sta per ridacchiare e salutarlo, quando improvvisamente Harry si slancia in avanti, premendo le labbra fredde contro la guancia di Louis.  
Louis si blocca, lo stomaco che piomba da qualche parte vicino all’intestino, il cuore che si ferma nella cassa toracica.  
Harry a quel punto si tira indietro, gli occhi spalancati e nervosi mentre mostra per un attimo un altro sorriso. “Buonanotte,” dice di nuovo, in un morbido sussurro, ma non si muove, e Louis quasi sicuramente è stato saldato permanentemente sul sedile da delle forze crudeli e misteriose. Non è rimasto neanche un briciolo d’aria dentro di lui, neanche mezzo, quindi tutto quello che può fare è rimanere immobile e senza parole mentre osserva gli occhi di Harry tornare sulla sua bocca, le labbra determinate, una scintilla di elettricità nei suoi occhi.  
E improvvisamente le labbra di Harry sono sulle sue, rapide e umide e morbide, che premono delicatamente sulla sua bocca, facendole scorrere contro la linea dei suoi denti e l’intera composizione di Louis crolla, come una torre di dannati stuzzicadenti, ed è in procinto di allungare un braccio e premere le dita nel punto più morbido della nuca di Harry (sa già esattamente dove, potrebbe averci pensato una volta o due)…  
Quando improvvisamente Harry si allontana, sembrando selvaggio e un po’ terrorizzato e completamente cotto, gli occhi scuri come biglie.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, stupito. Così stupito in effetti che, in un gesto di terribile cliché adolescenziale, porta stupidamente i polpastrelli delle dita sulle sue labbra. Giungendo alla conclusione che, in effetti, è il peggior genere di persona esistente. Se lo rinfaccerà per sempre.  
Ma seriamente, porca puttana. Harry l’ha baciato. _Harry l’ha baciato_. Come potrebbe essere responsabile per le sue azioni?  
Merda, è fottuto. Debole e sottomesso e completamente fottuto.  
Avendo chiaramente notato lo sguardo vitreo di Louis e la reverenza che preme sulle sue labbra, l’ansia di Harry si scioglie in felicità, ogni linea dura placata in qualcosa di vellutato.  
“Ci vediamo domani,” dice alla fine, quieto e compiaciuto, sorridendo abbastanza da far sorgere il sole per conto suo. E con quello, scende dalla macchina, avendo cura di chinarsi e salutare Louis con la mano un’ultima volta prima di percorrere il vialetto, guardandosi indietro di tanto in tanto, prima di sparire infine dietro la porta, un sorriso nascosto dipinto sulle sue guance.  
Il sole è sorto del tutto quando Louis finalmente si allontana. Le labbra ancora in subbuglio, il profumo di Harry impresso nelle sue narici, e con ogni pensiero su Liam spinto via con fermezza, si domanda se riuscirà mai più a dormire.


	15. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose si fanno difficili, le cose si fanno belle

_I Wanna Be Yours_ \---Arctic Monkeys

 

 

Il mondo intero sta prendendo fuoco, sgretolandosi in minuscole ceneri che si allontanano nel vento, leggere come carta, lasciando quel che resta travolto da fiamme luminose.  
E, no, Louis non sta esagerando.  
È solo che…  
Harry.  
Harry. Il piccolo Harry Styles. Harry con i suoi palmi caldi e le dita che bruciano attraverso i vestiti, i sorrisi che sfiorano la pelle di Louis e i maglioni che ricadono sui polsi e i piedi sempre perpendicolari e le labbra sempre perfette e i capelli che ricadono delicatamente, pronti a essere spettinati dalle mani di Louis. Quell’Harry. Avete capito.  
Louis in questi giorni ha una sensazione strana allo stomaco a causa di Harry. Non riesce quasi a sentire il suo corpo.  
E non gliene frega un cazzo perché non si concede più di pensare.  
Vedete, è in questo stato dal giorno dell’appuntamento. Quando il primo fiammifero era stato acceso, in realtà.  
Il giorno seguente Louis si era svegliato sul pavimento di Anthony, a seguito di sogni agitati e bruciati da una strana sorta di meravigliosa tensione a riempirgli le gambe e i polmoni. Si era rigirato per terra, gli occhi velati e le labbra contratte, e la prima cosa che aveva visto quando aveva controllato l’orario sul telefono era stata la piccola sfilza di messaggi dall’unico e solo Harry Styles. Una scarica di elettricità aveva attraversato Louis, svegliandolo completamente mentre sbloccava lo schermo con delicatezza e cominciava a divorare le parole, sollevandosi su un gomito e minacciando i suoi occhi gonfi dal sonno di rimanere aperti.  
Tutti i messaggi erano senza senso – nel primo Harry aveva solo scritto il buongiorno, mandando il selfie assonnato di un sorriso che sarebbe potuto essere fatto di fottute piume da quanto era soffice – e un paio di sentimenti che non avrebbero dovuto far sentire Louis nel modo in cui si era sentito.  
‘ _Non penso di essere mai stato così stanco in tutta la mia vita xx_ ’  
‘ _Sono. Così. Stanco. Non riesco a capire nulla di quello che sta dicendo il prof. Continuo a pensare a te :) x_ ’  
‘ _Non vedo l’ora di vederti oggi. Ho pensato a un soprannome fantastico per te :) xxxxxx_ ’  
‘ _Dovresti farmi sentire le tue canzoni punk preferite :) Stasera? x_ ’  
‘ _Louis :)))) xxxxxx_ ’  
‘ _(Louis)_ ’  
Era così… era così orribilmente sdolcinato e appiccicoso e l’esatto opposto di Louis. Era incredibile.  
‘ _Stamattina non ce la faccio a reggere le tue parole, piccolo sdolcinato_ ’ gli aveva risposto, sorridendo e rigirandosi sulla schiena e sentendosi stordito, stordito, stordito. ‘ _Ma sì, anche io non vedo l’ora di vederti cucciolo. E mi aspetto un soprannome perfetto. Re andrà bene_ ’  
L’aveva inviato e si era poi rigirato di nuovo, seppellendo la faccia nello schifoso cuscino macchiato del divano e aveva provato a riaddormentarsi, nonostante i fulmini di elettricità che si agitavano lungo la spina dorsale. Il suo corpo lo teneva sempre sveglio negli ultimi giorni.  
Si era arreso solo quando aveva ricevuto un messaggio da Zayn.  
‘ _Con Niall. Abbiamo fame. Vuoi mangiare? Andiamo da qualche parte. Usciamo._ ’  
Zayn è, tra parentesi, lo scrittore di messaggi meno esperto dell’universo. Frasi sconnesse e intenzioni a metà sono il massimo che tu possa ottenere da lui. Louis a volte si chiede se scriva a Niall allo stesso modo.  
Ma in ogni caso, sì, Louis era andato a far colazione con loro, la coppia felice, ed era stata una di quelle situazioni nelle quali Louis si trovava da un lato del tavolo, sorseggiando il suo tè con le labbra contratte e un sopracciglio alzato mentre osservava la coppia piena di aspettative di fronte a sé. I gomiti di Zayn erano sul tavolo mentre fissava Louis senza battere ciglio e giocherellava con un cucchiaio, Niall appoggiato al suo fianco con un braccio attorno alla sua spalla. Sembrava di essere due contro uno.  
“Quindi…” aveva ceduto eventualmente Louis, il tintinnio del metallo contro la porcellana a dargli un po’ troppo sui nervi. Il suo telefono era sul tavolo, a faccia in su. Harry non gli aveva ancora risposto. Ne era ben consapevole, fin troppo consapevole, e i suoi occhi continuavano a slittare sullo schermo a intervalli, per sicurezza. Patetico, cazzo.  
“Sei innamorato di Harry,” Zayn aveva affermato come se fosse scontato, un po’ sognante, ed era bastato per far sputare il tè a Louis.  
Niall aveva annuito accanto a lui, appoggiando il mento sulla sua mano. “È una cosa bella,” aveva ponderato con allegria prima di grattarsi l’orecchio. “Mi piace Harry. Bravo ragazzo. Ha dei capelli incredibili.”  
“Vero,” aveva detto Louis, traumatizzato e non sapendo cos’altro dire, sbattendo le palpebre stupidamente.  
Avevano continuato a fissarlo, compiaciuti e silenziosi, e Louis se l’era quasi fatta sotto.  
“Sentite, ragazzi, non lo sono. Non in… non in quel… non è così. Non lo sono. Mi piace, sì, lui è…” si era interrotto, le parole incastrate nelle spine che rivestivano la sua gola. Aveva deciso di bere un altro sorso di tè. Perché… be’, perché no? “È fantastico e tutto il resto. Ma non è… è complicato. Non è quello. Non posso farlo. Non posso…” Aveva continuato a farfugliare e Niall era scoppiato a ridere.  
Si era voltato verso Zayn, chinandosi in avanti. “L’hai distrutto.” Era suonato molto irlandese.  
Gli occhi di Zayn si erano addolciti, sembravano divertiti mentre annuiva e poggiava per un attimo la testa contro la fronte di Niall, osservando ancora Louis con gioia. Con una fottuta gioia del cazzo.  
“Voi due potete anche andare a fanculo adesso,” aveva sbottato Louis, sentendo un’irrazionale punta di nervosismo, ma gli altri due si erano limitati a sorridere compiaciuti. “Non tutti si innamorano dopo tre minuti di conoscenza, sapete. Non è normale, cazzo. Non è neanche salutare. Tanto per informarvi, eh.”  
Avevano annuito entrambi, sembrando completamente fin troppo misteriosi nei loro maglioni inconsapevolmente coordinati e le spalle rilassate. In quel momento, Louis li aveva odiati.  
Fortunatamente però, non era stato tirato fuori nient’altro. Nessun discorso su Liam, sui problemi, sui sentimenti di Louis – o sulla loro mancanza. Era tutto molto più semplice e loro si erano limitati a mangiare le loro uova, i toast, il tè e il caffè con sorrisetti e alzate di occhi al cielo e risate piacevoli mentre Niall ordinava troppo cibo (per Zayn, aveva dichiarato, il che aveva fatto arrossire il ragazzo) e Louis imprecava troppo e Zayn continuava a offrire prospettive psichedeliche sul mondo. (“E se non fossimo davvero in questo ristorante? E se fosse tutta un’illusione e se invece fossimo nella mia stanza, strafatti? E se nessuno di voi fosse qui e foste tutti nella mia testa? E se non foste reali?” aveva domandato intensamente, sembrando vagamente in preda al panico ed eccitato, e Louis si era limitato a fissarlo, la tazza a mezz’aria, mentre Niall sembrava affascinato.)  
Però era stato bene, Niall aveva finito per pagare il conto (ancora meglio) e si erano salutati con pacche sulla schiena e sigarette offerte.  
E poi… be’.  
Louis si era detto, quella mattina, che avrebbe dovuto iniziare a pensare, ecco il punto. Si era detto che avrebbe iniziato a escogitare qualche piano. Che avrebbe iniziato a pensare a cosa fare riguardo a tutto quanto – con Harry, con Liam, con se stesso. E che avrebbe iniziato ad allontanarsi un po’ da Harry (solo in minima parte perché, no, non riuscirebbe mai a starci completamente alla larga) ma…  
Ma quel che alla fine era successo – ovviamente, cazzo – è che Louis aveva portato il suo culo per tutta la cazzo di città dopo aver lasciato Zayn e Niall, telefono alla mano mentre controllava l’orario come un fottuto avvoltoio, il sole coperto dalle nuvole che si spostavano nel cielo bianco. Quindi, davvero, non è certo stata una sorpresa quando si è inevitabilmente trovato fuori dalla scuola di Harry, nemmeno un’anima viva nella zona desolata mentre aspettava, appoggiato contro un albero. Come un fottuto cagnolino. Si era messo ad aspettare Harry mentre finiva la sua sigaretta – il suo corpo aveva deciso per lui prima della sua mente – e ignorando fermamente la presenza del cellulare contro la sua coscia.  
Probabilmente era pieno di messaggi. L’aveva impostato su ‘Non Disturbare’ per evitare di ricordarsi del resto del mondo, ma poco prima aveva intravisto il nome di Liam tra i messaggi non letti e… be’, non era ancora pronto ad affrontare quel problema grande quanto una montagna, quel giorno.  
Cazzo, non era pronto ad affrontare _nessun_ problema. Non quelli grandi come montagne, e neanche come colline. O come tumuli o dossi o pianure.  
Ovviamente, con queste premesse, in quel momento si trovava essenzialmente in cima al Monte Olimpo, aspettando Harry. Perché nella sua mente infelice e mortale l’immensità di Harry era pari a quella di Zeus, sapete? E Louis era l’umano infatuato che voleva il cielo e la luce e tutte quelle cagate irraggiungibili che non riusciva a comprendere. Un vero e proprio romanzo rosa.  
Ma comunque.  
Spazzando via i sentimenti, Louis aveva continuato ad aspettare.  
Il nervosismo aveva cominciato a crescere. Si sentiva pervaso da una paura strana e confusa. Ed era stato assalito da una nuova scarica di ansia. Perché… cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, di preciso, quando avrebbe visto Harry? Come avrebbe dovuto salutarlo?  
Avrebbe dovuto… baciarlo? Funzionava così adesso? Avrebbe dovuto stringergli la mano? Abbracciarlo? Dargli una pacca sulla spalla? Non fare nulla e agire con indifferenza, come avrebbe fatto il vecchio Louis? Che cazzo avrebbe dovuto fare?  
Louis quel pomeriggio aveva subito una crisi spietata, consumando tutte le ultime sigarette in suo possesso (che non erano poi tante – sta distrattamente cercando di smettere; può gestire solo una dipendenza alla volta, non riesce a impegnarsi con vasto assortimento) mentre armeggiava con la sua giacca, con i mozziconi, con le filosofie del mondo perché Louis Tomlinson è dannatamente figo, sì, proprio così – ma Louis Tomlinson quel giorno aveva l’ansia a mille.  
E poi all’improvviso aveva visto Harry.  
Sembrava una scena di un qualche film a basso budget, davvero. Il modo in cui gli studenti dai visi anonimi fuoriuscivano dalle porte tutti in una volta, i loro sorrisi e le chiacchiere fusi insieme che risuonavano in lontananza. Il modo in cui il cielo risplendeva di bianco e poche foglie cadevano dai rami, atterrando con eleganza sul suolo. Il modo in cui, in mezzo al caos, c’era Harry, che camminava con decisione e delicatezza e bellezza, i suoi capelli che rimbalzavano a rallentatore. Sembravano _davvero_ a rallentatore. Harry era Zeus e stava spezzando le leggi della fisica.  
Da qualche parte, in lontananza, nello stomaco di Louis, il fremito di ansia che aveva provato era esploso come se avesse appena svegliato un drago. Ma in quel momento sembrava attenuato e distante, in secondo piano rispetto all’ondata nelle orecchie di Louis al solo _vedere_ di nuovo Harry. Qualcosa di così semplice come vedere il ragazzo che ormai vedeva così tanto spesso.  
Harry stava sorridendo, caldo come una spruzzata di caramello, e doveva aver individuato Louis nell’attimo in cui le porte si erano aperte perché stava puntando dritto verso di lui, il turbine di studenti a separarsi come il mare. Forse Harry in realtà era Mosè.  
Louis si era liberato della sigaretta, lanciandola per terra e pulendosi i palmi sui jeans, cercando di tenere a bada il fremito delle sue guance mentre Harry lo raggiungeva.  
“Louis,” l’aveva salutato Harry in un caldo respiro, camminando ancora verso di lui, l’aria attorno a lui soffice come cuscini, e – eccoci qua.  
Quello era il momento decisivo.  
Louis aveva davvero intenzione di far finta di niente. Davvero. Qualsiasi altra cosa sarebbe stata inusuale.  
Ma prima che potesse concretamente raddrizzare le spalle, sporgere la mascella e ammiccare come James Dean, Louis si era ritrovato inghiottito dalle braccia calde di Harry mentre si avvolgevano attorno al suo corpo magro, stringendoselo addosso in un abbraccio indistruttibile. Neanche un briciolo di esitazione in quel gesto.  
“Sei in anticipo,” aveva sentito Harry sorridere tra i suoi capelli, il corpo allineato esattamente contro il suo, e Louis si era limitato a sbattere le palpebre, sentendo ogni fottuta cellula del suo corpo serrarsi su Harry mentre lo abbracciava istintivamente, le mani a stringere i suoi fianchi. I suoi piccoli e adorabili fianchi. Louis aveva toccato un sacco di fianchi nella sua vita – quelli di Harry erano i più belli.  
“Lo so,” aveva detto, smorzato dalla giacca di Harry, ma non si era mosso per liberarsi, il suo corpo che attecchiva all’erba appassita. Harry era piacevole. Solido e presente e caldo e… Harry. Piacevole.  
“Sono molto contento. Ti ringrazio.”  
Louis aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. “Si figuri, _sir_.”  
Aveva sentito un sorriso tra i suoi capelli.  
Nessuno dei due aveva lasciato la presa – non in mezzo alla folla di adolescenti, professori in fuga e passanti. Era una dimostrazione pubblica d’affetto, era quel che era, la cosa meno preferita di Louis, ma non aveva lasciato la presa, ritrovandosi invece a dondolare in un abbraccio interminabile, il corpo di Harry che diventava lentamente più pesante. Piacevole.  
“Sono stanco,” aveva mormorato Harry, rauco, e aveva sospirato. La sua schiena era lenta, curva, le sue ginocchia sbattevano contro quelle di Louis mentre si afflosciavano.  
“Immagino,” aveva detto Louis a bassa voce, liberando la sua bocca dal tessuto della giacca di Harry. Aveva premuto invece la sua guancia contro il lato del suo viso. Un bel posticino. “Ho provato a portarti a casa presto, ieri notte. Ci ho provato, ma non c’è stato verso di convincerti. Hai preferito spargere in giro la tua insolenza come fai sempre.”  
Aveva sentito un altro sorriso.  
“Ne è valsa la pena,” aveva mormorato Harry, le parole seppellite nel collo di Louis.  
Louis si era limitato a sorridere in risposta, sentendosi vagamente sopraffatto. Avevano avuto un solo appuntamento. Uno solo. Singolare. E basta. Si erano abbracciati solo un paio di volte durante i mesi in cui si sono conosciuti. Solo un paio di volte. Ma ora, ora che avevano avuto un appuntamento e avevano speso innumerevoli ore insieme, disegnandosi orribili tatuaggi finti a vicenda e guardando il sole sorgere e ora che Louis sa come sia Harry quando dorme…  
Era come se improvvisamente le barriere fossero crollate e semplicemente… _era_. Loro, semplicemente, _erano_. Improvvisamente non c’erano più freni e Harry si sentiva incoscientemente a suo agio ad appiccicarsi agli spazi di Louis e improvvisamente Louis era sopraffatto, non avendo la più pallida idea su cosa fare. Come funziona in questi casi?  
Stanno semplicemente… _insieme_ , adesso?  
L’unica risposta che aveva ricevuto era stata il suono del respiro di Harry. Forse quella era la risposta giusta.  
“Ehi,” aveva mormorato sbattendo le palpebre, lo sguardo fisso in avanti senza davvero vedere, i corpi che passavano loro accanto. Indossavano tutti la giacca col doppiopetto. “Qual è il soprannome che hai scelto per me? Quello di cui mi hai scritto prima.”  
Aveva sentito Harry ridacchiare, aveva sentito il riverbero nel petto. “Be’…” aveva tirato fuori, calmo e vibrante, Louis che gli picchiettava distrattamente le dita sui fianchi, continuando a dondolarsi. Il corpo di Harry stava diventando più pesante ma era piacevole. Lo teneva a terra. “Sai che tu mi chiami cucciolo, no?”  
Un sorrisetto. “Sì.”  
“Be’, stavo pensando agli animali, no? E a quale animale potresti essere e… Mi piacciono un sacco gli animali. Ma ce ne sono davvero tanti.”  
Louis aveva sbattuto le palpebre. “Ne sono al corrente, sì.”  
“Quindi è stata una decisione difficile.”  
“Okay…”  
“Specialmente considerando tutti gli animali di cui non sono neanche a conoscenza, capisci?”  
“Harry, dove vuoi arrivare? Hai avuto un ictus?”  
Ma aveva solo sentito Harry sorridere e scuotere la testa. “È la costruzione, Louis. Sto costruendo il tuo soprannome.”  
“Qual è il soprannome.” Non era una domanda e Louis non stava trattenendo un sorriso divertito.  
“Mousling.” Il tono di Harry era fiero.  
Louis si era immobilizzato.  
“Chiedo scusa, che cazzo hai detto?”  
Harry allora era scoppiato a ridere, troppo forte per il suo orecchio, ma si era rifiutato di lasciare Louis, aggrappandosi invece ancora più forte mentre infilava le mani tra le ossa della sua schiena, sotterrando il suo viso contro il suo battito. Pelle contro pelle, calore contro calore. “Io sono il cucciolo e tu sei il mousling. Perché sei tenero.”  
“Tenero?”  
“E minuto.”  
“ _Minuto?!_ ” Louis aveva quasi strillato, cercando (e fallendo) di liberarsi. “Devi sapere, Sassy Styles, che io sono tutto tranne che minuto. Nonostante possa avere _al massimo_ un centimetro meno di te, sono lontano dall’essere piccolo o delicato. Sono fatto di un materiale indistruttibile, sai? Sono come l’acqua – la forza più leggera e più forte del pianeta. Non sono minuto, per l’amor del cielo!”  
Ma Harry stava ridendo fragorosamente, il mento ora piantato sulla spalla di Louis nel tirare su il viso e ridere verso il cielo, perché è uno stronzetto e si diverte con poco. Piccolo infame.  
Ma non voleva lasciar andare Louis, in ogni caso. E non sembrava per nulla dispiaciuto.  
“Penso che tu sia tenero,” era stato tutto quel che aveva ripetuto, prima di sospirare nel sentire Louis smettere di dimenarsi. La sua presa si era allentata, il suo corpo si era rilassato contro quello di Louis. Pesante, immobile. Piacevole. Sembrava stanco.  
“Penso che tu sia uno stronzetto,” aveva mormorato Louis, ma con un mezzo sorriso. “Non intendo risponderti, comunque. Non sono un topo, figuriamoci un mousling.” Aveva aggiustato la presa, assicurando più saldamente le braccia attorno a Harry, sentendo il corpo del ragazzo scivolare giù. “Penso che un soprannome più appropriato possa essere ‘destriero’, dato che porto sempre il tuo culo a spasso.”  
Harry aveva borbottato qualcosa, sbadigliando. “È bello, però. Grazie. Le mie gambe si stancano facilmente. Sono fragile, Louis. Non siamo tutti fatti di materiale indistruttibile.”  
Era adorabile. Louis aveva sbuffato in disapprovazione, ridendo poi sotto i baffi.  
Era passato qualche secondo in più mentre si stringevano a vicenda, in silenzio e ammucchiati come cuccioli, prima che Louis alla fine si sciogliesse dalla presa, qualcosa a rimbalzargli nel petto.  
“Lascia che ti accompagni al lavoro, okay?” aveva detto, dolce e lento, e Harry gli aveva sorriso assonnato, annuendo mentre intrecciava le sue dita a quelle di Louis. Come se niente fosse. E poi, senza alcuna ragione, aveva premuto un bacio freddo sulla sua guancia.  
Era stato un gesto timido, una mossa che l’aveva fatto arrossire, e Louis era stato maledettamente conquistato. Era così innocente. Così giovane. Tutto il contrario di Louis.  
E, merda. È in momenti come quelli che Louis è fin troppo consapevole che ha a che fare con un cerbiatto – una creaturina vergine con cui non ha nessun diritto di parlare, figuriamoci toccarlo. Anche date le ironiche circostanze in cui si è trovato…  
Ma non ha importanza. Non adesso. Troverà… Troverà una soluzione in seguito.  
Tutto quello che contava quel giorno, mentre Louis sorrideva e tirava Harry per la strada, era il modo in cui si sentiva nell’essersi inserito nella sua vita. Era bello.  
Quando avevano raggiunto il negozio di musica, avevano trovato Julian, felice di poter scappare via, che puzzava fortemente di erba e vino. Louis l’aveva salutato con leggero disinteresse (per sommo divertimento di Harry) prima che sfrecciasse fuori dalla porta, le sopracciglia a dimenarsi in un modo così grezzo che aveva fatto tossire Louis e ridere Harry. Ancora non capisce se Julian gli piaccia o meno.  
Ma si erano sistemati abbastanza facilmente, lanciando le giacche per terra e dando una sfogliata agli album da riprodurre.  
“Rimani? Fino alla chiusura?” gli aveva chiesto Harry dal suo sgabello, speranzoso.  
Louis aveva alzato lo sguardo dai due album tra le sue mani – The Who e Jimmy Hendrix – e aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. “Non è quello che faccio sempre?”  
E Harry aveva sorriso a trentadue denti ed era tornato al suo libro, ansia inespressa a dissolversi nell’aria. Bello, bello, bellissimo.  
È stato non molto dopo che si erano presentati Zayn e Niall – sempre come gemelli siamesi – e Louis non era riuscito a trattenersi dal sorridere nel sentire l’entrata chiassosa di Niall, seguita dal passo regolare di Zayn.  
“Giorno!” aveva salutato Niall erroneamente mentre Zayn aveva implorato un sincero, “Allora, che fate stasera?” Il che, davvero, riassumeva perfettamente la loro dinamica. Il giorno e la notte, quei due.  
Harry e Louis si erano scambiati uno sguardo divertito prima che Louis scrollasse le spalle. “Ciao, ragazzi. Come va?”  
Il che aveva portato Niall a raccontare una storia durante la quale Zayn aveva annuito con serietà, interrompendo occasionalmente per aggiungere una metafora utile e stranamente insensata. Che coppia.  
Erano rimasti al negozio per un po’, solo un’ora o due, prima che se ne andassero per una delle loro grandi cene dove Niall era determinato a portare Zayn.  
“Ti va l’italiano stasera?” aveva chiesto, gettando un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e fissandolo così da vicino che i suoi occhi si erano quasi incrociati.  
Zayn aveva annuito. “Figo,” aveva concordato prima di tirar su il pollice, allungando un braccio in avanti dove Louis e Harry erano appiccicati alla cassa; Louis, a cui non fregava un cazzo dei suoi saggi noiosi. “Ci vediamo più tardi.”  
Se n’erano andati, così com’erano arrivati, lasciandosi alle spalle i granelli di polvere, le puntine stridenti dei giradischi, Louis e Harry.  
Il che era, in qualche modo, stranamente elettrizzante.  
Stare con Harry, da solo, sapendo che ora erano più che semplici amici… sapendo che si erano già baciati e che sarebbe probabilmente successo di nuovo… Qualcosa nel cambio di atmosfera, l’improvviso silenzio dopo il caos di Zayn e Niall, era terrificante e rinvigorente per Louis mentre incrociava lo sguardo di Harry e sorrideva, perfettamente consapevole del luccichio nei suoi occhi, riflettendo la stessa elettricità. Si era sentito senza fiato e troppo giovane, e allora aveva abbassato la testa, occupandosi a leggere il saggio di Harry e analizzandolo.  
Era stato semplice quel primo giorno. Spensierato, facile, divertente ed eccitante. Tutte quelle cose.  
E quando la sera era scesa, i ritardatari a lasciare il negozio e le luci a brillare luminose contro le ombre all’esterno, Louis aveva sentito il suo cuore battere improvvisamente nella sua gola, osservando Harry mentre chiudeva a chiave la porta, le mani lente.  
Non c’era motivo di essere nervosi, nessun motivo per il formicolio alla pelle e la gola secca e le gambe tese. Louis in queste situazioni è tutto tranne che timido – cazzo, si è fatto il giro di ogni palazzo e ogni angolo nei dintorni. Ma…  
Ma mentre vagava distrattamente per le corsie, le mani a soffermarsi sulla carta sbiadita e a scorrere sulle buste di plastica che contenevano i vinili più delicati, si era ritrovato in preda al panico, gli occhi che sfrecciavano nervosamente verso Harry ogni due secondi. Si era trascinato i piedi mentre mandava giù gli ostacoli nella sua gola, mentre osservava Harry spegnere le luci, lasciando la stanza in un bagliore distante, illuminata solo dalla luce fioca del bancone e delle lampade lava sparse sulla superficie. Tutto era sul blu, sull’arancione e sul marrone, e la pressione del sangue di Louis probabilmente in quel momento era salita alle stelle, e non riusciva a sentire le sue mani mentre le teneva lungo i fianchi in maniera instabile, cercando di fare il possibile per fingersi disinvolto.  
E poi Harry si era voltato.  
Era stato con passi lenti e timidi che aveva incontrato gli occhi di Louis, un piccolo e bellissimo sorriso a nascergli su quelle labbra, sbocciando in piena fioritura. Louis l’aveva visto, l’aveva ricambiato e poi i suoi occhi erano tornati ai cd, le costole a schiacciargli il cuore. O forse era il suo cuore a schiacciare le costole, non l’ha ancora capito.  
Harry, allora, aveva cominciato a passeggiare per le corsie. Proprio come Louis – muovendosi con mezzo interesse, gli occhi che si spostavano intenzionalmente nella sua direzione, con le mani dietro la schiena. Sembrava come se ci fosse fumo nell’aria o nebbia o profumo o… qualcosa. Qualcosa di pesante e vorticoso, e Louis era quasi tentato di scacciarlo, di scacciare il blocco così da poter vedere meglio Harry, ma l’idea allo stesso tempo lo terrorizzava. Si era quindi limitato a camminare, i suoi passi a portarlo più vicino a Harry, i cui occhi così luminosi quella sera, in quella stanza buia.  
Prima di rendersene conto, si era ritrovato faccia a faccia con Harry.  
Aveva alzato lo sguardo, sentendosi come un fottuto fantasma, sentendosi come mai si era sentito prima, e aveva trovato il viso di Harry, così incredibilmente vicino al suo. L’aria era allora schizzata fuori dalla stanza, la nebbia e il profumo e il fumo spazzati via. C’erano solo il viso di Louis e il viso di Harry e il battito del cuore che minacciava di bruciare.  
La stanza era scura, sì. Ma ci sarebbe potuto essere buio pesto e Louis avrebbe comunque visto il terrore eccitato negli occhi grigi di Harry che guardavano verso il basso, il fremito nelle sue labbra socchiuse, e la timidezza nelle sue spalle mentre si faceva più vicino, sempre più vicino, e si chinava in avanti, senza sbattere le palpebre neanche una volta.  
Louis era così terrorizzato che non aveva pensato neanche a chiudere gli occhi quando Harry finalmente l’aveva baciato.  
Ma qualcosa era scattato in lui – il respiro caldo che spronava il suo, le labbra che sembravano lenzuola (un po’ ruvide, ma morbide) – e improvvisamente il mondo era diventato nero mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano e lui aveva ritrovato quella sensazione nelle sue mani, avvolgendole attorno alla vita di Harry per attirarlo a sé. Sempre più vicino.  
Baciarlo, baciare _davvero_ Harry, non aveva reso nulla meno terrificante.  
Piuttosto, l’aveva quasi reso peggiore? Vedete, Louis sa baciare molto bene, benissimo, sa baciare in maniera eccezionale. Potrebbe vincere guerre con i suoi baci, sì – è in sintonia con il suo corpo e ancor di più con quello degli altri.  
Ma con Harry? In qualche modo, baciare era diventato terrificante. Meravigliosamente, incantevolmente, orribilmente e splendidamente terrificante. Suona così stupido persino da dire. Ma è quello che sente e dà _dipendenza_ , Cristo. Non si è mai sentito così in passato.  
Louis si era quindi perso un pochino, lasciando semplicemente che Harry lo baciasse con i suoi tempi. Aveva rivelato tutto quello che non aveva potuto o non aveva ancora detto – aveva rivelato la sua inesperienza e la sua sincerità e le sue piccole ed esitanti curiosità. Era dolce ed era iniziato casto, per poi scivolare nel curioso e finire in un bacio profondo e Louis poteva finalmente assaporare Harry, esclusivamente Harry, e ora sa che cazzo di _sapore_ abbia, okay? Ora conosce il sapore della dannata _saliva_ di Harry e non ha mai pensato a cose del genere prima d’ora e dovrebbe essere strano e disgustoso, ma in qualche modo fa sentire Louis un po’ dispiaciuto per chiunque altro. Per qualsiasi altra cosa. Cazzo.  
Eventualmente, i baci e le carezze e le fusa e le mani delicate si erano affievoliti. Si erano ridotti a piccoli bacini, piccole pressioni di stanchezza, labbra rosse contro zigomi e morsi appena sotto le mascelle.  
A Louis girava la testa, probabilmente era arrossito. Harry stava facendo questi piccoli e strani miagolii, il viso nascosto nel collo di Louis. Aveva cominciato a dondolare di nuovo – è qualcosa che fa sempre ogni volta che abbraccia Louis, solo una delle sue tante manie – e lo aveva stretto più forte, così come aveva fatto Louis, il viso in fiamme come se fosse stato aggredito con pinze e aghi.  
Allora aveva sentito di nuovo le mani sul suo viso. Aveva sbattuto le palpebre, stordito e terrorizzato e cercando di tenere a bada le emozioni, prima di ritrovarsi a fissare Harry negli occhi, i suoi occhi dolci e felici che sembravano lontani galassie e così, così apertamente affezionati. Le mani avevano cominciato ad accarezzare le guance di Louis con delicatezza, spostando i capelli con dita veloci. Dolce. Fragile. Riverente, quasi.  
Un altro morbido bacio a stampo.  
“Sono felice di poterti baciare adesso,” aveva mormorato Harry, le parole eteree nel buio. Louis le aveva trovate comunque. Aveva preso quelle piccole stronze e le aveva conservate dentro di sé.  
Aveva riso, ignorando debitamente il tremore delle sue mani. “Okay, zuccherino,” aveva scherzato, ma le parole si erano incrinate.  
“È vero,” aveva detto Harry come se lo stesse implorando, calmo e sicuro e insistente. “Volevo baciarti dalla prima volta che ti ho visto. In biblioteca.”  
Il cuore di Louis aveva perso un battito, il senso di colpa a invadergli il corpo, il volto di Liam che minacciava di formarsi nel retro della sua mente. Ma l’aveva dissolto, spinto via, si era invece lasciato sorprendere. Per ora.  
“Davvero?” aveva chiesto, sinceramente stupito. (Si ricordava di una reazione meno che calorosa nei suoi confronti…) “Pensavo che mi odiassi? Onestamente, pensavo che tu, tipo…” Aveva scosso la testa. “Ti ho praticamente dovuto braccare. Ero a due passi dal prendere una rete per catturarti.”  
Ma Harry si era limitato ad annuire. “Sì, ma tipo… pensavo che fossi davvero attraente. Nel senso, tipo, ho gli occhi, sai com’è.”  
Ah.  
Louis aveva contratto le labbra. “Ahhh, ora capisco.”  
“No,” aveva protestato Harry, tirando un pugno leggero contro la spalla di Louis, in un gesto infantile. “No, ma tipo… Poi abbiamo iniziato a parlare? E improvvisamente mi sono scordato che fossi attraente.”  
“Ah, quindi sono insignificante, è così?”  
“No, no, no,” aveva riso, schiacciandosi ancora di più contro Louis. “Non in quel senso! È solo che, tipo, abbiamo iniziato a parlare, no? È stato come… pensavo fossi attraente quando ti ho visto per la prima volta. E poi abbiamo parlato ed era come se avessi, tipo, scordato che tu lo fossi? Un po’? E poi invece mi sono concentrato su quello che mi dicevi, capito? E abbiamo iniziato a parlare di più e improvvisamente eri diventato bellissimo da una prospettiva diversa. E poi, tipo, mi ero ricordato che fossi attraente ed è stato come se fossi diventato bellissimo da tutte quelle prospettive diverse ed era… Non lo so. A quel punto avevo voglia di baciarti in continuazione.”  
In quel momento, Louis non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa dire. Non aveva davvero senso ma in realtà ce l’aveva ed era terrificante, proprio come i baci di Harry, ed era… Era tutto così tanto.  
“Quindi, praticamente, quello che sto dicendo è… Sono solo felice di baciarti adesso,” Harry aveva concluso, sorridendo fiero.  
Louis si era quasi soffocato con l’aria, camuffandolo in una risata. Merda.  
E poi Harry si era ritirato appena, ficcando nuovamente il suo viso nel collo di Louis mentre si piegava in se stesso, apparentemente imbarazzato. Louis l’aveva stretto forte a sé, stordito e perso e sopraffatto, sfregando le dita su e giù lungo la schiena di Harry. Si era concentrato sul suo respiro perché sembrava come se avesse bisogno di attenzioni. I suoi respiri erano un po’ irregolari – sperava che Harry non lo notasse.  
Ma ovviamente Harry non l’aveva notato. Era troppo dannatamente impegnato a premere piccoli baci da gattino sul collo di Louis, minuscoli bacini che risuonavano nella stanza silenziosa. Louis l’aveva lasciato fare, curioso e divertito mentre il cieco terrore si alleviava, e aveva provato a guardare mentre Harry risaliva, un pezzetto alla volta, lasciando una scia di baci su tutto il viso di Louis con piccole raffiche di sorrisini, la sincerità impressa sul suo volto.  
“Che diavolo stai facendo?” Louis aveva riso, perplesso, mentre lo teneva stretto.  
“Ora posso baciarti,” aveva spiegato Harry come se fosse ovvio, sorridendo così tanto da far schifo. Il suo maglione era arrotolato sui polsi e il tessuto era caldo contro il mento di Louis, dove le mani di Harry lo sostenevano. “Quindi devo baciarti dappertutto. Sei mio adesso.” l’aveva sottolineato con un’occhiata evasiva perché è quello che Harry fa fottutamente sempre.  
“Oh mio Dio. Non posso crederci che l’abbia detto davvero,” Louis aveva sbuffato una risata, ma era senza fiato e le parole erano suonate buffe. “Mi stai sbavando su tutta la faccia… Non siamo dei cagnolini.”  
“Ma tu mi chiami cucciolo,” aveva puntualizzato Harry. Il suo sorriso era cresciuto. “Amo quando mi chiami cucciolo.” Aveva lasciato un bacio sul naso di Louis, indugiando sulla pelle.  
Louis era morto.  
“Non ho mai avuto un soprannome prima,” avevano mormorato le labbra sul viso di Louis. “Amo il fatto che tu mi dia soprannomi. Amo il fatto che mi tratti in maniera diversa rispetto a come mi trattano gli altri.”  
Louis era morto di nuovo.  
“Be’,” aveva deglutito, tenendosi in piedi nel ficcare le sue mani più in profondità nel tessuto del maglione di Harry, “Anche a me piace il fatto che mi tratti in maniera diversa rispetto a tutti gli altri.”  
Harry aveva sbattuto le palpebre. “Davvero? Sono diverso? Zayn non ti tratta bene? E Niall? Non sono più buoni con te rispetto a me?”  
Louis aveva riso. “Be’, no. Cioè, sì, sono sempre stati buoni con me più di chiunque altro. Sono i miei amici. Mi trovo bene con loro e sono dei bravi ragazzi. Ma… Loro non sono… lo sai.” Aveva scrollato le spalle, senza parole. “Non c’entra affetto, o quel che è. Zayn ha sempre rispettato i miei limiti, presumo.”  
“Io non rispetto i tuoi limiti?” Harry aveva inarcato le sopracciglia, in attesa.  
“Be’, cioè…” Louis si era interrotto, gli occhi a osservare un punto oltre Harry, improvvisamente fin troppo consapevole della sua vicinanza, della sua voce. “Era più come… Non so. A te importava guardare oltre? Diciamo che… li hai sorpassati comunque? Pensavo che non mi avrebbe fatto piacere ma… Non so.” Un’altra alzata di spalle. “Forse mi piace solo se lo fai tu.”  
Harry aveva sorriso, con consapevolezza. “Forse è lo stesso per me, presumo. La gente ha provato a conoscermi. Ha provato ad essermi amica e, tipo, avvicinarsi. Forse avrei potuto essere in sintonia con qualcuno se solo avessi voluto. Presumo che semplicemente non volessi. Fino a che non ho incontrato te.”  
Una vampata di fiamme era sgorgata all’interno di Louis mentre si mordeva a sangue le labbra, gli occhi fissi sul ragazzo di fronte a sé. “Be’, guardaci. Una coppia di sdolcinati.”  
“Mi piaci davvero tanto,” aveva affermato Harry, puro e sfrontato. “Ho intenzione di baciarti ancora un po’. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Louis aveva deglutito, ostentando un sorrisetto. “Fai quel che devi, cucciolo.”  
E poi Harry aveva sorriso a trentadue denti, vistoso e in maniera incantevole, e il mondo era stato ridotto a un ragazzo. Un ragazzo e un paio di labbra e un respiro caldo e due mani, il tutto dietro un cervello strano e adorabile e dei capelli meravigliosi. Solo un ragazzo.  
Davvero, fin da quella notte, è sempre stato solo un ragazzo. Un unico giovane ragazzo in un mondo di milioni di giovani ragazzi, in mezzo a migliaia di cose tremende e noiose. E Louis non ha la più pallida idea di cosa stia facendo con lui.  
Non sente Liam da settimane. _Settimane_. Perché non sa cosa stia facendo e non riesce ad affrontare la situazione. Non riesce ad affrontare i messaggi confusi, infuriati e disorientati da cui è bombardato. Non riesce ad affrontare le questioni che ha lasciato in sospeso. Non riesce ad affrontare la tensione inespressa e l’ignoranza intenzionale che è super fottutamente problematica e non può affrontare lo schiacciante senso di colpa che vive ogni dannato giorno, specialmente quando cerca di addormentarsi.  
Non riesce ad affrontare niente di tutto questo. Quindi lo ignora.  
Ma è così difficile, cazzo. È così incredibilmente e ingiustamente difficile perché quando è da solo va nel panico e diventa razionale, tutti i problemi che emergono in superficie ad una velocità incredibile. E promette sempre a se stesso di iniziare a occuparsene, sempre fermo nella sua decisione di iniziare a sistemare questo colossale casino del cazzo.  
Ma poi si ritrova di nuovo con Harry, quel piccolo e dolce faro di speranza che rappresenta l’unica roba valida che ha trovato su questo pianeta e… E improvvisamente è tutto così semplice? È semplicemente Harry che chiede nuovamente a Louis di andare a una cena di famiglia, per la terza volta in quella settimana. È Harry che insiste affinché Louis mangi le sue verdure quando Anne gliele mette sul piatto ed è Gemma che ride alle battute di Louis. È Harry che ridacchia troppo e canta troppe canzoni e prova a convincere Louis a prendere lezioni di ballo da sala con lui nel suo soggiorno, i piedi scalzi infilati sotto le cosce di Louis mentre si stravaccano sul divano e guardano programmi stupidi in tv, a basso volume. Ed è Louis che prende nuove abitudini come infilare i capelli di Harry dietro le orecchie ogni volta che sono più selvaggi del solito o afferrare istintivamente la sua mano adesso perché, ad un certo punto, le sue mani hanno cominciato a sentirsi incomplete da sole.  
È strano perché sono veramente… qualsiasi cosa siano, (insieme? È così che dicono i ragazzini al giorno d’oggi?), solo da meno di un mese, ma Anne aspetta già Louis alla porta, sorridendo in maniera invitante prima di aprire totalmente la porta.  
“Entra pure, Louis. Non hai bisogno di bussare,” dice tutte le volte. Ma Louis bussa tutte le volte.  
“Grazie, Anne. Sei davvero incantevole oggi, comunque. Hai avuto la meglio sui tuoi capelli. Ora capisco da dove Harry ha preso tutti i suoi,” dice Louis, guadagnandosi sempre una risata compiaciuta e una stretta sul gomito e una porzione extra di dolce. Il modo in cui Anne tratta Louis è così materno, e gli ricorda…  
Be’. Gli fa pensare a Jo ogni tanto, tutto qui. Tutto questo tempo in famiglia e tutte le cazzate come ‘Casa è dove sta il cuore’, punzecchiano alcuni ricordi a lungo dimenticati. Ostinatamente dimenticati, in realtà. Louis non ha avuto una vera e propria casa in anni. Non ha avuto una mamma o una sorella in anni. Non ci pensa mai però, non si preoccupa mai delle cose che non può cambiare, ma ultimamente…  
Ultimamente, abbraccia sempre Anne prima di andarsene e lei sa di profumo e cotone e a volte Louis deve schiarirsi la gola prima di potersi voltare verso Harry; a volte deve concentrarsi sulle maniche della sua giacca o sul modo in cui le finestre si appannano per il freddo. A volte la sua gola prude e a volte diventa tutto così fottutamente intenso.  
Ma poi, oggi come gli altri giorni, arriva Harry, sorridente e saltellante perché negli ultimi tempi si è trasformato in un vero e proprio cucciolo – tutto energia sfrenata e attaccamento impertinente e malizia – e si scontra con Louis con una forza meravigliosa, avvolgendo il proprio corpo attorno al suo.  
 “Coccole prima che vada in guerra,” Harry fa le fusa mentre avvolge una coperta attorno a Louis, inghiottendo entrambi.  
“Coccole? Non mi merito certi privilegi, sono solo un umile soldato, signore,” Louis regge il gioco, sorridendo nonostante la carta vetrata nella sua gola. Anne gli lancia uno sguardo d’intesa prima di scuotere la testa e allontanarsi in silenzio, salutandolo un’ultima volta. Louis sbatte le palpebre, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
“Il _mio_ soldato,” mormora Harry, piano, stringendo la presa. Piccolo stronzetto possessivo.  
“Il tuo soldato,” conferma Louis, segretamente compiaciuto, ma si assicura che Harry lo veda quando alza gli occhi al cielo.  
E poi Gemma passa lì davanti, stringendo le labbra mostrando il suo palese disgusto in maniera scherzosa e loro sono già a quel punto, appena dopo un mese, in cui è totalmente normale per Louis alzare il dito medio nella sua direzione e tirare fuori la lingua e ancora più normale per lei ripetere i gesti prima di lanciargli un bacio e ritirarsi su per le scale.  
“La tua famiglia mi ama, sai. Più di quanto amino te. Faresti meglio a stare in guardia, cucciolo,” Louis sorride, osservando i piedi di Gemma scomparire oltre le scale. “C’è un nuovo re in questa corte.”  
“Non mi importa,” risponde immediatamente la voce ovattata di Harry, ancora sepolta nella coperta e nel collo di Louis. “Fino a quando sarai un re buono e gentile e indosserai la calzamaglia, non mi importa minimamente.” Alza la testa, sorridendo quando incontra lo sguardo di Louis. “L’autorità mi opprime. Preferirei essere il tuo braccio destro. Tipo, il tuo Merlino.”  
“Eh?” Louis ride, incapace di fermarsi. “Io sono Re Artù e tu sei Merlino? È così che funziona?”  
Harry sorride. “Sì, ma non sei autorizzato a farti Ginevra. _Capiche?_ ”  
Louis ride di nuovo, stringendo forte la coperta attorno a loro. “ _Capiche_ , bimbo.” E lo bacia, perché è semplice, e tutto il resto non conta.  
Ma è anche difficile.  
Perché è davvero strano, tutto questo. L’intera dinamica è stressante quanto rilassante, ma tutto sembra semplice, ogni giorno più semplice quando le parole di Harry diventano meno esitanti e le sue azioni più immediate, i suoi baci più caldi e più lunghi e le sue mani non lasciano mai, mai Louis. E ogni giorno è un po’ più facile dimenticare e ogni giorno Louis si ritrova a tendersi verso Harry, anche se solo per un attimo. Perché non è bravo in queste cose, vedete, non è bravo con il toccarsi e i sentimenti e i momenti di quiete e le coccole e le stronzate…  
Ma con Harry è ogni giorno più semplice, ed è bello. Una parola stupida, ma è bello. Louis vuole toccarlo, mischiare la sensazione della sua meravigliosa bocca su di lui con la sensazione delle sue mani fasciate nel suo maglione caldo, ed è strano, va bene? Perché è sessuale, senza dubbio, il desiderio che sente – ma è come se… non lo fosse? È qualcosa di più, qualcosa di più profondo, ed è questa la parte più strana. Vuole Harry su di lui, su tutto il suo fottuto corpo nonostante ci stiano andando piano, dolorosamente piano, ma… Ma è come se non importasse se finisse semplicemente così – solo con Harry sdraiato sopra di lui, addormentato sulla sua spalla mentre gli schiaccia le costole e gli comprime i polmoni.  
È così… strano, cazzo. E difficile.  
Ma è anche semplice.  
È passato quasi un mese e Harry ha trovato le sue nuove abitudini senza difficoltà. Lo chiama con orrende espressioni affettuose (“amore” è in assoluto la peggiore e la migliore e Louis diventa completamente rosso ogni volta che lo chiama così di fronte a Zayn e Niall) e si accoccola sempre su di lui ed è sincero e premuroso e così… affettuoso.  
Nel frattempo, Louis è una nave che affonda e può solo seguire i suoi passi. Perché, per quanto Harry possa essere inesperto, Louis in qualche modo si sente ancor meno esperto. Certo, è bravissimo a succhiare cazzi (e, no, non ha ancora avuto quel privilegio con Harry perché… be’… Harry è giovane e molto, molto innocente) e Louis riesce a farlo, quello, e riesce a fare il resto con il corpo di qualcun altro, premendo i pulsanti giusti. Ma, a parte questo, è un bambino inesperto quando si tratta di… relazioni? È questa la parola giusta? Sì, probabile.  
Non è nemmeno qualcosa che pensava di volere. Eppure…  
Eccolo qui.  
Sospira, riscuotendosi dai suoi pensieri. Sta pensando troppo. Gli sta venendo un’emicrania. Probabilmente dovrebbe bere dell’acqua.  
L’aria è fredda, gli sfiora bruscamente la pelle mentre cammina a passo svelto lungo il marciapiede. Sta andando a trovare Harry in biblioteca per stare un po’ con lui prima del suo turno al pub. È una giornata pungente, un Halloween ancora più pungente – Louis non è mai stato amante delle feste, non gli è mai importato dei bambini che strillano per le caramelle, ma nonostante questo sente un tocco di empatia per tutte quelle povere anime che stanotte arrancheranno nella tundra. Fa così _freddo_ , cazzo.  
È proprio quando ha perso la sensibilità ai pollici (c’è un buco nella tasca della sua giacca, che cosa bizzarra), che la scuola entra nella sua visuale, appena oltre il tetto degli edifici. Un calore si insinua dentro di lui alla vista – ha iniziato ad associare questo posto a Harry adesso. È stato condizionato come il cane di Pavlov.  
Prosegue in avanti, canticchiando una canzone dei Jefferson Airplane che ha in testa da quando si è svegliato sul pavimento di Stan; la scorsa notte si era addormentato ascoltandola. Si intitola ‘Today’ e Louis non l’ha assolutamente ascoltata perché gli ricorda Harry. Non è ancora così perso, probabilmente non lo sarà mai. Solo perché sta subendo una svolta nella sua vita con questo ragazzino, non significa che stia per scoppiare in una dolce e tenera esplosione di copertine e sentimenti.  
È ancora Louis. Non si è rammollito.  
È in quel preciso istante che il suo telefono vibra. Ha finalmente levato il ‘Non Disturbare’ la notte prima in un tentativo incerto di rimettere in ordine la sua vita. Hah.  
Un grosso peso si sistema nel suo stomaco e nei polmoni, lo stesso peso che riceve ogni volta che il suo telefono vibra. Ha sempre paura che sia Liam. Sempre. E Liam gli scrive praticamente ogni giorno (non ha ancora tentato di chiamarlo, però, né si è impegnato concretamente per vedere Louis) quindi non è una paura infondata.  
Il fatto è che Louis non sa ancora cosa dirgli, non ha la minima idea di come gestire questa situazione difficile in cui si trova, e più a lungo riesce a far finta che Liam non esista, più a lungo può essere felice senza troppe complicazioni.  
Ma, vedete, se lo sente nello stomaco – sa che la sua buona sorte si sta esaurendo e sa che il tuo tempo sta finendo, lentamente ma per certo, e sa che Liam lo troverà in qualche modo. È solo una questione di tempo. E quando lo farà… Louis dovrà essere preparato. O dovrà interrompere l’intero gioco e pertanto lasciare un Liam incazzato nero a seminare il caos tra i due (una prospettiva fottutamente scoraggiante, ad essere onesti – Louis ha visto il meglio di Liam, dovreste ricordarlo) o può fingere di stare al gioco ancora un po’. Solo fino a che la situazione tra lui e Harry non si farà un po’ più forte, più stabile – fino a che non si troveranno a un punto in cui, forse, Harry non lo lascerà all’istante non appena avrà scoperto la verità. Ma potrebbe essere una possibilità? Lo è? Louis non lo sa.  
E, Cristo, se non lo fosse? E se l’intera situazione fosse senza speranza? E se non ci fosse un lieto fine?  
Cazzo. No.  
Non è il momento per questo.  
Se ne occuperà più avanti.  
Ingoiando piombo, Louis tira fuori il telefono, le dita secche e spaccate e vogliose di nicotina. Sta più o meno cercando di smettere di fumare. Più che altro, non lo desidera così tanto come pensava che l’avrebbe desiderato – solo quando ha delle piccole crisi interiori questo si presenta come un problema reale. Come ora, per esempio. Ma. Chi se ne frega. È più forte della dipendenza.  
Sblocca il telefono – e respira di nuovo. È Zayn.  
E il messaggio dice solo ‘ _Ne parliamo presto_ ’ il che è apparentemente in risposta al nulla. Tipico.  
Louis sogghigna, digitando un rapido ‘ _Ci conto._ ’ Per poi rimetterlo in tasca, sentendosi il cuore in gola quando si avvicina agli alti edifici della scuola. Harry sarà in biblioteca.  
Cazzo, non ha pensato a portargli qualche merenda. Carotine o uva o qualcosa di simile. Mangia un sacco di banane – merda, Louis avrebbe dovuto portargli delle banane. Quel povero ragazzo ha avuto una lunga giornata, a studiare per gli esami.  
Magari ha ancora un po’ di tempo per comprargliene qualcuna…?  
D’altra parte. Questo accorcerebbe il suo tempo con Harry, dato che deve lavorare alle sei. No, meglio lasciar perdere le banane e portargliene un carrello pieno la prossima volta che lo vede. Sì, farà così.  
Sorridendo all’immagine evocata della faccia di Harry di fronte a una montagna di frutta fresca, Louis salta sui gradini della biblioteca, ridacchiando tra sé e sé e sussultando alla brezza penetrante che si infila tra i buchi della sua giacca. Forse ha bisogno di una nuova. Forse. O forse no. Preferirebbe spendere i suoi soldi in banane, ad essere onesti.  
Non gli ci vuole molto per trovare Harry, nascosto come al solito in fondo alla stanza, cuffiette nelle orecchie e libri sparsi. Proprio come quando Louis l’aveva trovato la prima volta, tutti quei mesi prima.  
Senza preavviso, si avvicina a grandi passi dietro di lui, strappando via una cuffietta mentre piazza un bacio umido sul suo collo. “Indovina chi?” lo saluta, le labbra ancora sulla pelle di Harry, e Harry sussulta solo un minimo, il suo sorriso già risvegliato mentre si abbandona alla sensazione, una mano che si infila immediatamente tra i capelli di Louis, tenendolo fermo.  
“Professor Martin! Era ora,” sogghigna ma i suoi occhi sono limpidi quando incrociano quelli di Louis, che alza entrambe le sopracciglia, per nulla impressionato.  
“Stai diventando spiritoso, Harry,” dice, impassibile e sarcastico.  
“Sono sempre stato spiritoso, Louis.”  
“Oh, ma davvero? Dove hai ottenuto questa informazione? Wikipedia? Lo sai che non è una fonte attendibile, vero?”  
E Harry ride come un gattino, espansivo nell’appoggiarsi sullo schienale della sedia, inclinando la testa verso l’alto mentre lancia le braccia a casaccio attorno al collo di Louis, attirandolo in un bacio sottosopra. Fa molto Spiderman.  
È imbarazzante e Louis sbatte duramente il suo naso contro il mento di Harry, ma entrambi ridono mentre Louis morde l’angolo delle sue labbra e Harry fa dei suoni disgustosi nel baciarlo con le sue labbra umide. Che piccola peste.  
Quando si separano, le labbra di Harry sono rosa e i suoi occhi sono luminosi e fissa Louis come se non potesse distogliere lo sguardo, la mano incastrata nella sua. “Sono felice che tu sia qui,” dice a voce bassa, ma c’è una piega nella sua bocca. Una piega insolita.  
Louis si acciglia. “Perché non dovrei essere qui?”  
Harry scrolla le spalle. Deglutisce. La piega è ancora lì.  
Qualcosa non va.  
“Ti sono mancato oggi?” chiede allora, calmo e supplichevole. Non ha ancora lasciato andare la mano di Louis, guardandolo in modo implorante.  
Accigliandosi ancora di più, Louis si siede, stringendo la presa sulla mano di Harry mentre ispeziona il suo viso. “Mi manchi sempre. Tutto bene, cucciolo?” domanda, cercando di sdrammatizzare, ma la piega di Harry si approfondisce in una smorfia e distoglie lo sguardo, tirando la mano di Louis sulle sue gambe.  
“Sì, tutto bene,” mormora, ma ha lo sguardo fisso sui suoi libri e gli occhi sembrano due tornado. Non va decisamente tutto bene. “È solo che… non lo so.” Scrolla le spalle, rosso in viso. “Cose strane.”  
“Cose strane?” ripete Louis, scosse di agitazione ad attraversarlo. “Tipo?”  
Harry si schiarisce la gola, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai libri, la mano di Louis ancora sulle sue gambe, la presa ferrea. “Be’. Hai presente Liam Payne, no? Il tuo amico?”  
Oddio.  
Il sangue defluisce dal viso di Louis. Forse defluisce da tutto il corpo.  
“Uhm. Be’… sì. Sì, Certo, ovvio. Liam. Sì. Che c’entra Liam?” La sua voce suona terrorizzata, aumentando in sillabe random, ma prova a simulare la sua espressione in linee morbide, fissando Harry con così tanta intensità da fargli quasi lacrimare gli occhi.  
Di nuovo, Harry scrolla le spalle, e tutto il suo atteggiamento è così insicuro, così cauto e timido che ricorda a Louis i loro primi incontri – di come era Harry, prima… Prima di tutto questo. Di loro. Insomma. Solo prima. Si è talmente abituato all’Harry rumoroso, ridicolo, malizioso, strano e affettuoso che questa creatura timida e diffidente di fronte a sé lo fa sentire un po’ nauseato. Odia questa situazione. Tantissimo.  
“Be’… è strano,” Harry comincia lentamente. “Tipo… Non so. Tipo, lo so che voi due siete amici. Anche se non lo vediamo mai…” A quello, Harry lancia un’occhiata a Louis, solo per un millisecondo, prima di tornare a fissare i suoi libri. “Ma non ti ha mai davvero nominato prima. Il che è totalmente comprensibile, dato che non ci ho mai parlato e, tipo, l’ho visto sempre e solo a lezione.”  
“Okay. Va’ avanti.” Stringe la mano di Harry, spostando la sedia più vicino.  
Le spalle di Harry si rilassano a stento al gesto. Però, comunque… si rilassano.  
“Be’. Ultimamente, non fa altro che parlare di te?”  
Qualcosa si gela nello stomaco di Louis.  
La sua espressione rimane vuota. “Okay.” Fa una pausa. “In che modo?”  
“Solo. Tipo. Piccole cose. Solo ai suoi amici a lezione. Si limita a fare il tuo nome? E, tipo, racconta storie? Non so, non è una cosa importante. È solo che ultimamente parla un sacco di te ed è strano perché non l’ha davvero mai fatto prima. E, chiaramente, voi due avete passato un sacco di tempo insieme, a giudicare da tutte le cose che ha raccontato e… e non lo so. Credo che semplicemente non lo sapessi. È strano.” Harry scrolla le spalle, lo sguardo ancora basso, la smorfia impressa più a fondo.  
Louis sta per aprire la bocca – per rassicurarlo, per confortarlo, per sputare il rospo perché non può vedere Harry così, qualsiasi cosa sia ‘così’, quando…  
“E poi oggi è venuto da me.”  
Louis si immobilizza, la bocca aperta, pronta a parlare. La chiude immediatamente, sentendo qualcosa di freddo strisciare sulle vertebre.  
Oh cazzo. Oh cazzo no.  
“È stato molto gentile, non fraintendermi. Però…” Harry deglutisce.  
Louis è congelato, terrificato.  
Oh cazzo. Non avrebbe dovuto procrastinare. Se ne sarebbe dovuto occupare. Se ne sarebbe dovuto occupare _subito_ , cazzo. È solo l’inizio e ha appena cominciato con Harry, davvero. Gli piace questo ragazzino, cazzo, gli piace. Gli piace la sua famiglia e gli piace la sua vita e gli piace la sua testa e i suoi pensieri e i suoi maglioni e le sue scarpe e gli piace così tanto e a lui non piacciono le persone, mai. A Louis non piacciono mai le persone e ha trovato qualcuno che gli piace e che avrebbe dovuto proteggere. Cazzo.  
Lentamente, Harry alza lo sguardo, esitazione e angoscia a stringere le curve dei suoi occhi. E forse c’è anche speranza, lì. Forse? E forse c’è fiducia in quegli occhi verdi, grigi e blu.  
“Voleva che ti dessi questo.”  
Inizialmente, Harry non si muove, e Louis è confuso, fissando le mani vuote di Harry – eccetto per la propria. Ma poi Harry disincastra le dita, spostandole sulla sua borsa, lento come il miele versato, e Louis sente il suo stomaco piombare verso l’intestino, osservando con quieto terrore mentre Harry la apre.  
Tira fuori un oggetto. È una delle magliette di Louis. Una delle poche che ha. Una che non trovava più ma a cui non ha mai ripensato perché è ciò che comporta vivere in più posti nello stesso momento. Non avere una casa propria.  
Oh merda.  
“Questa…” comincia Louis, balbettando e sbattendo le palpebre, e Harry lo osserva, le sopracciglia delicatamente aggrottate.  
“È venuto da me,” continua, lento e profondo ed esitante, senza battere ciglio. I suoi occhi sono così grandi. “E si è presentato come si deve per la prima volta. Ha detto che ha sentito molto parlare di me dato che abbiamo fatto domanda per la stessa università.” Oh Dio. “E poi mi ha detto che… tipo…” Il suo viso si contorce appena, confuso. “Che ha sentito da Zayn che io e te usciamo insieme? O qualcosa del genere? Praticamente, ha lasciato intendere che non gli hai mai parlato di me. O qualcosa di simile. E che quando Zayn gliel’ha detto per puro caso, è rimasto sorpreso? Non lo so. Ma, tipo, ha detto che ultimamente è stato impegnato e mi ha chiesto di darti questa perché l’hai lasciata” – Harry deglutisce, gli occhi tremolanti e vitrei – “nella sua stanza.”  
Cazzo. Cazzo cazzo _cazzo_.  
Quel cazzo di Liam Payne del cazzo.  
Louis rimane a fissare l’indumento tra le mani di Harry. Lo fissa, ma non si muove, la sua mente che corre. Perché come cazzo dovrebbe rispondere a una cosa del genere? Dovrebbe mentire?  
Istintivamente, il cervello gli dice di mentire.  
Ma poi alza lo sguardo su Harry, notando la curva insicura delle sue spalle e la tristezza nella sua bocca e la speranza terrorizzata nei suoi bellissimi occhi e… E Louis conosce il suo sapore e conosce il suo odore e conosce i suoi diversi tipi di risata e sa quale sia la sua voce ‘cortese’ e quale quella naturale, e conosce Anne e Gemma e sa che lui ama lo stufato d’agnello di Anne e che lo mandano sempre a casa con un Tupperware pieno e…  
E non può mentirgli.  
Ma non può perderlo. Deve essere… il più onesto possibile. Per ora.  
“Probabilmente l’ho dimenticata lì,” Louis annuisce, prendendo con cautela la maglietta offerta e lasciando che ogni parvenza di compostezza scivoli via dal suo viso perché sta dicendo la verità. Proprio in questo momento. Rimetterà insieme i pezzi più tardi, ma… in questo momento, può esporsi un po’. Vuole farlo. Vuole che Harry lo veda perché è sincero, _lo è_. Vuole che Harry lo sappia. “Probabilmente un mese fa o giù di lì.”  
Harry sembra così fragile ora, sotto le fredde luci fluorescenti.  
Così Louis continua.  
“Non c’è niente di sessuale, però. Contrariamente a come Liam possa averla posta. Non è così tra di noi. Cioè, è…” Louis fa una pausa. Sincerità, giusto? Deve essere onesto? Be’, ci siamo. “Tipo, tempo fa, un paio di anni fa, quando ci siamo conosciuti… è successo qualcosa, sì. La prima notte in cui ci siamo incontrati.”  
Harry distoglie lo sguardo di scatto, il corpo teso.  
Louis sente la sua gola bruciare, gli occhi stringersi mentre si fa più vicino, allungando le mani per afferrare con delicatezza i caldi polsi di Harry, abbastanza lento da permettere a Harry di liberarsi. Non lo fa, però. Così Louis continua.  
“È iniziato in maniera strana, lo ammetto, sì. Ma non è più successo niente per anni. Niente, Harry. E non c’è stato niente di niente, neanche lontanamente, da quando ti ho incontrato. Starà cercando… non so. Starà cercando di fare lo stronzo con me. O con te.” Si lecca le labbra. Dovrebbe dirglielo. Dovrebbe raccontargli tutto. Adesso.  
Ma.  
E se…  
E se Harry non lo perdonasse? Louis non lo può permettere, non può, è un egoista e non può perderlo ancora, non quando sono ancora così recenti, così nuovi. Non quando non gli ha ancora dimostrato quanto vale.  
Ha solo bisogno di più tempo. Ha bisogno di più tempo per mostrare a Harry quanto ci tenga. Che è reale. Glielo dirà, lo farà. Ma non ancora. Glielo può dire, ma ha bisogno di dimostrare a Harry quanto valga. Poi glielo dirà. Lo farà.  
“Senti, Harry. Harry,” dice a voce bassa, implorante, e Harry volta lentamente la testa. Sembra ancora piccolo, ma meno piccolo, e non c’è tradimento o dolore o rabbia nel suo sguardo. Solo tensione. Forse paura. “Harry,” Louis dice di nuovo, questa volta più dolce, e si concede un sorriso, uno piccolo. “Lo so che non parlo tanto di me, okay? Lo so che sono un tipo losco. Strappato proprio dalle pagine di un libro di merda.”  
Harry ridacchia, debole, mentre china la testa, prima di riportare il suo sguardo su Louis. È più tranquillo. Grazie, _grazie_.  
Louis sorride un po’ più deciso. “Lo so che mi tengo un sacco di cose dentro ed evito di rispondere alle domande e… E tutte quelle altre robe che sai che faccio. Okay? Ammetto di farlo. Sono figo, lo sai. Devo mantenere la mia reputazione.”  
Harry sorride, annuendo. “Davvero figo. Il ragazzo più figo che non va a scuola,” mormora in un sussurro, ma il sorriso svanisce altrettanto velocemente.  
In ogni caso, Louis tiene duro.  
“Esatto. Ma, il fatto è che non ti mentirei mai su questo. Sul mio… su di me. E su di te. Non mentirei mai su me e te. Tu mi piaci. Mi piaci più di quanto mi piaccia io stesso. Mi piaci un sacco – tanto quanto lo stufato di tua mamma.” Di nuovo, Harry ride, un po’ più forte, un po’ più rilassato. “E Liam può essere un perfetto idiota a volte e abbiamo un’amicizia parecchio complicata” – la bocca di Harry si piega di nuovo – “ma ti prometto che è tutto qui – per me è solo uno stupido idiota e niente più. Non lo vedo da quasi un mese perché siamo… Non lo so. Ai ferri corti, un pochino. Lo sto evitando, in realtà, perché ultimamente sto avendo dei ripensamenti sulla nostra amicizia in generale.” Deglutisce, sentendo una scarica di ansia alla sincerità dell’affermazione. Non l’aveva ancora ammesso a sé stesso ed eccolo qui, a dirlo a Harry. Senza esitazione. Ma continua, ignorando il brusio dentro di sé. “E anche perché, lo sai… Passo tutto il mio tempo con te, no?” Sorride, sfiorando con le nocche il mento di Harry. Il gesto lo fa sorridere come una pesca e Louis si scalda all’istante. “E, per la cronaca, Liam sa benissimo che io e te siamo amici. Sta solo facendo lo stronzo.”  
Ma il viso di Harry è di nuovo impassibile, il sorriso svanito istantaneamente.  
“Amici?” ripete. Sembra che l’abbiano appena schiaffeggiato. “Io e te siamo _amici_?”  
“Ehm,” Louis sbianca, la mente che si blocca. Merda. Merda merda merda. _Mayday_ , _mayday_. “Più che amici? Amici speciali? Ehm…”  
Ancora una volta, il viso di Harry si abbatte. “Giusto. Capisco.” Con quello, chiude il suo libro con veemenza, la copertina che sbatte nel silenzio, tutto il suo corpo teso e pronto a scattare.  
“Ehi, ehi, ehi,” si affretta a dire Louis, sconcertato, mentre stringe più forte le dita attorno ai polsi di Harry prima che si alzi. “Okay, okay, aspetta… per favore. Solo… Aspetta. Faccio… Faccio schifo in queste cose, _wow_.” Si passa una mano veloce tra i capelli.  
L’espressione di Harry è dura. “Sì. Fai schifo,” gli dice apertamente, la voce fredda. Ma i suoi occhi si sono ammorbiditi di tristezza, e i pensieri di Louis sono avvolti in una spirale di panico, il suo cuore ferito e il corpo non funzionante. Deve rimediare a questo casino.  
“Grazie,” fa un debole tentativo, tenendo ancora stretto Harry e sentendosi ancora un casino di spazio vuoto e ansia.  
Harry non risponde.  
Bene, allora.  
“Okay,” respira, forzando le parole ad uscire. Qualsiasi cosa andrà bene. Ha solo bisogno di parlare. “Okay, allora. Quindi. Chiaramente… Cioè. Non siamo _solo_ amici, ovviamente. Harry, cazzo.” Sospira, massaggiandosi le tempie con dita nervose. “Tu mi piaci. Un sacco, okay? Mi _piaci_.” È terrificante da dire in modo così sincero. Ma Louis ignora il terrore. Perché deve. “E non mi comporto così con i miei amici, te lo prometto. Non lo farei mai. È solo che…” Si schiarisce la gola, concentrandosi sul legno granuloso del tavolo piuttosto che sugli occhi penetranti di Harry. “Faccio davvero, davvero schifo in questo, okay? Tipo, sinceramente schifo in tutta questa situazione. Non so che parole usare, o-”  
“Che ne dici di ‘ragazzo’?” domanda Harry, deciso. “Perché non riesci a dire che sono il tuo ragazzo?”  
Gesù Cristo in croce.  
Louis sbianca, alzando lo sguardo, spaventato. “Ragazzo,” ripete, sentendo il sangue defluire dal suo viso.  
Stanno succedendo così tante cose. Perché questa è così _importante_?  
Harry annuisce, incrociando le braccia, una smorfia profonda sulle labbra. “Sì. Ragazzo. Perché non mi puoi chiamare così?”  
“Io- io… Be’. Cioè, _potrei_ …”  
“Perché non vuoi?”  
“Non è quello…” cerca di dire Louis, pallido, debole, e inerme, le mani ora strette attorno allo stomaco.  
“Louis,” dice Harry, duro. Sembra dispiaciuto, turbato. “Pensavo che lo fossimo? Non capisco…” Sembra indifeso ora, giovane e confuso. “Pensavo di esserlo,” conclude a voce bassa, debolmente, e abbassa lo sguardo, l’intero volto a terra.  
Porca merda.  
“Ma lo sei,” farfuglia Louis senza pensare, in preda al panico e terrorizzato dall’improvviso cambio degli eventi. “Lo sei. Ovvio che lo sei. Sono solo… Harry, non sono bravo con queste cose, lo sai? Non sono, tipo, esperto in questo, ehm, gergo, o quel che è. Non ho mai… Non ho mai avuto…” Sospira, frustrato. Imbarazzato. “Sono nuovo a questo genere di cose, okay? Non mi interessa come ci chiamiamo, sinceramente non me ne frega un cazzo. Tutto quel che so è che mi piaci, mi piaci veramente, e voglio stare con te. In tutti i modi possibili.”  
“Cosa vuol dire che sei nuovo a questo genere di cose?”  
Louis deglutisce, lanciando un’occhiata ai bordi consumati delle sue maniche. Scrolla le spalle. “Non ho mai avuto un… _ragazzo_ prima, tutto qui.” Contrae la labbra, notando con la coda dell’occhio la sorpresa proveniente da Harry. “Niente di che,” aggiunge rigidamente, senza motivo.  
“Non hai mai…?” domanda Harry, scioccato.  
“No, tecnicamente no. Mai per, tipo… Non sono mai rimasto per più di una settimana o due, grossomodo.” Sa quanto suoni orribile. Cristo. Tossisce e distoglie lo sguardo.  
Harry lo sta guardando intensamente. “Ma sei rimasto con me?”  
“Sì, certo. Ovvio.”  
“Ma perché?”  
“Perché sei diverso, no?” soffia Louis, sia imbarazzato che frustrato. Non è bravo in queste cose, questo è davvero l’inferno. Ma comunque… lo farà per Harry. Se ne deve fare una cazzo di ragione. “Non penso che tu capisca quanto io sia serio quando dico che mi piaci, Harry. _Tu mi piaci_. E a me non piace nessuno, okay? Quindi, tipo… Non voglio rovinare tutto questo. E voglio fare le cose nel modo giusto. È solo che non so cosa sto facendo, il che rende tutto un po’ complicato. Probabilmente manderò tutto a puttane e dirò stronzate che non vorrei dire. Ma tu mi piaci e voglio essere il tuo… il tuo ragazzo, o quel che è.” Il suo viso va a fuoco ad ogni parola. Si sente come un preadolescente, Cristo. “Ma ci sto provando. Davvero.”  
Il silenzio che segue è riempito solo dal sangue che pulsa nelle orecchie di Louis.  
Dopo un attimo di troppo, Louis alza lo sguardo. Non può rimanere sospeso nell’incertezza un secondo in più.  
Quando Harry sorride, prova a trattenerlo e nasconderlo nel petto, le braccia ancora incrociate. Ma sta sorridendo. E poi guarda verso Louis, un rossore imbarazzato sulle sue labbra. “Mi dispiace,” dice dopo qualche altro secondo. “Ho avuto una specie di crollo nervoso.”  
“Be’,” Louis scrolla le spalle ma sorride, sollievo che si accumula sullo stomaco. Grazie, _grazie_. “Potresti aver avuto un momento, sì. Va tutto bene. Dio solo sa quanti ne ho avuti io.”  
“Sono _davvero_ il tuo primo ragazzo?”  
Oh, Gesù. Ci risiamo.  
“Be’, sì,” Louis fa spallucce, fingendo indifferenza anche se il suo collo è bollente per l’imbarazzo. “Tipo, la mia prima cosa seria. Sì.”  
Harry sorride così intensamente da essere quasi preoccupante. “Anche tu sei il mio primo ragazzo. Primo bacio e tutto il resto.”  
A quello Louis sbatte le palpebre, l’espressione che si addolcisce immediatamente perché lo sapeva, sì che lo sapeva. Ma è bello sentirselo dire.  
“Davvero?”  
“Davvero.” Quindi immagino che sia questo il motivo per cui… non so. Immagino che sia il motivo per cui mi sono spaventato. Mi piaci davvero, davvero tanto, Louis. Non mi sono mai sentito così prima d’ora.”  
 _Non mi sono mai sentito così prima d’ora._  
Louis vorrebbe aggiungere un ‘neanche io’ ma la biblioteca è così silenziosa, troppo silenziosa, e la sua voce suona già sfinita ed esile e lui si sente un po’ sopraffatto. Quindi trattiene il commento tra le labbra, lasciando invece che un sorriso languido si formi sulla sua bocca, osservando Harry attraverso le ciglia. “Sì? Vuoi tenermi con te?”  
Harry ridacchia, caloroso. Inclina la testa e allunga una mano per allacciarla a quella di Louis. “Sì,” strascica in un basso cinguettio. “Sei mio di diritto.” Stringe le sue dita, sorridendo in modo ebete.  
Dio. Questo ragazzo.  
“Bene, allora,” Louis annuisce, conclusivo. “Ora ho un posto dove stare.” Le labbra fremono in un sorrisetto ma il commento fa addolcire l’intero volto di Harry, i suoi occhi socchiusi e circondati da fin troppe ciglia, arricciate delicatamente.  
Si scambiano i sorrisi in silenzio, semplici e decisi, una strana sorta di soddisfazione ad avvolgerli.  
“Quindi…” continua Louis dopo un secondo o due, il sorriso che svanisce mentre la sua voce cala. Ha bisogno di conferme. Tiene lo sguardo fisso su Harry, intensamente. “Sei tranquillo con la questione di Liam? Sinceramente? È tutto a posto?  
“Sì,” Harry annuisce, immediato. “Ho capito. Mi fido di te, Louis.”  
Le viscere di Louis si torcono bruscamente alla sincerità delle parole, alla calma fiorita sul viso di Harry. È probabilmente la sua coscienza che sta facendo la sua comparsa. Dato che ha chiaramente lasciato la sua testa molto tempo fa, deve essersi spostata nello stomaco di Louis. Adorabile.  
Annuisce, facendo una smorfia. “Ci sei solo tu, lo sai,” commenta in tono vago, sperando che la sua sincerità compensi in parte il tradimento. “Non me ne frega un cazzo di nessun altro. Solo di te.”  
E quelle parole? Quelle parole sono sincere.  
“A me _frega_ degli altri. Ma ci sei solo tu anche per me,” Harry sorride, il tono scherzoso.  
Louis non riesce a fare a meno di sorridere, i piccoli sibili d’ansia che si placano un po’. “Bene. Questo è quello che voglio sentire, cucciolo.”  
“Anche io, mousling.”  
E, come se niente fosse, Louis sbraita, l’umore ulteriormente risollevato. “Oi!” si lamenta, pizzicando la pelle morbida del polso di Harry. Lui strilla di gusto (ricevendo qualche occhiataccia nella loro direzione) mentre Louis si avvicina con la sedia, conficcando con poca convinzione le dita tra le costole di Harry. “Non sono un mousling! Sono un Super Topo!”  
Harry sta sogghignando, soffiando fuori una risata. “Okay, Mighty Mouse. Me ne farò una ragione.”  
“Oh, sta’ zitto.”  
E poi si stanno baciando, nella biblioteca, la maglietta di Louis sulle sue cosce e il nome di Liam a pizzicargli la gola mentre cerca di scacciare il pensiero, concentrandosi solamente sulla sensazione delle labbra di Harry sulle sue. Perché in questo momento è tutto ciò che conta.  
   
**  
   
Quando si salutano, è con un abbraccio che dura troppo, inframezzato da troppi baci e capelli tirati.  
“Stanotte distribuiremo i dolcetti per Halloween,” dice Harry, ancora avvolto attorno a Louis. Il suo viso è distante solo qualche centimetro, gli occhi puntati sulle sue labbra. Gli spazi personali non esistono più con questo bimbo. “Sarà solo una nottata intima e tranquilla. Sei libero di unirti a noi quando hai finito di lavorare. Ti darò un dolcetto.” Il suo tono è speranzoso, malizioso e sincero. Solo Harry riesce a fondere tutte queste emozioni senza difficoltà.  
“Nessuno scherzetto però, giusto?” domanda Louis, un sopracciglio alzato. Sistema le sue mani più a fondo sui fianchi di Harry, le pieghe della giacca a grattargli i pollici. “Solo cose belle?”  
“Solo cose belle per il mio ragazzo,” promette Harry, arrossato dal freddo, e sorride mentre annulla dolcemente le distanze tra loro ancora una volta, labbra fredde premute contro labbra fredde. Un bacio a stampo prima di scostarsi, il sorriso sempre più radioso. “Mi scrivi?”  
“Sì,” annuisce Louis, il cuore in gola mentre osserva aumentare l’ombra sulle labbra di Harry. “Ti scrivo quando ho finito. Ci vediamo dopo, cucciolo.”  
Altri tre baci.  
E poi si separano, le labbra di Louis ancora calde.  
   
**  
   
“Okay, amico. Io me ne vado,” urla Louis, abbassandosi le maniche mentre recupera la sua giacca. Il telefono vibra contro la sua coscia. Probabilmente è Harry.  
Stan alza lo sguardo da dove sta trasportando gli sgabelli, uno straccio scolorito sulla spalla. Gli lancia un sorriso stanco, annuendo. “Va benissimo, amico. Ci vediamo. Felice Halloween,” aggiunge con un sorrisetto in ombra. Le luci nel pub sono tenui; tutto è giallo-arancio e macchiato di fumo, tutto è silenzioso e deserto.  
Louis fa un mezzo sorriso, tirando fuori il telefono dalla sua tasca. “Anche a te, ovviamente.” Lancia un’occhiata allo schermo – _yep_. Harry.  
‘ _Scrivimi quando sei per strada! Ti ho conservato i tuoi preferiti :)) x_ ’  
Ovvio che l’ha fatto. Louis sorride.  
“Okay, okay – porta il tuo culo innamorato fuori dal mio pub così posso chiudere, ti spiace? Scrivi al tuo ragazzo da qualche altra parte,” Stan ride, cacciando Louis con lo straccio, e Louis può solo ridere a sua volta mentre esce, ignorando valorosamente il desiderio di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Stan delle volte è proprio un coglione.  
È proprio mentre Louis mette piede fuori dal bar e invia una risposta (‘ _Arrivo tra poco. Mi aspetto il meglio, cucciolo_ ’) che qualcosa si muove nell’ombra alla sua destra.  
Rimette immediatamente il telefono in tasca, strizzando gli occhi verso la sagoma informe che la luna offuscata e le luci di merda del pub gettano sul marciapiede.  
Non passa molto prima che i suoi occhi si abituino all’oscurità.  
Non passa molto prima che la figura di Liam Payne entri nella visuale, il suo corpo muscoloso e asciutto appoggiato contro il muro del pub.  
“Cazzo,” sussurra Louis, forte abbastanza per essere sentito dall’altro ragazzo, mentre volta la testa dall’altra parte, irritato, le spalle che si curvano.  
Cazzo. Cazzo merda cazzo. Ora non è il momento per questo. Harry lo sta aspettando, è esausto da un’altra noiosa serata di alcolizzati di mezza età con la testa dura, _ora non è il momento per questo_.  
“Ciao anche a te, Louis,” dice la voce di Liam, ma è calma ed è più bassa del solito e non è per niente come Louis se l’aspettava.  
Sorpreso, inarca un sopracciglio, spostando lentamente lo sguardo verso la figura ricurva e in ombra. Le mani di Liam sono nelle sue tasche, la testa è piegata appena verso il basso, le sopracciglia unite. Una piccola smorfia gli imbroncia le labbra, la barba appena più lunga del solito. Sembra fuori luogo e, be’ – normale. Sembra un essere umano. Un adolescente.  
È allarmante e Louis non è sicuro che gli piaccia.  
“Qual è il tuo problema?” grugnisce Louis, brusco e diretto perché Harry lo sta aspettando e fuori fa freddo. E non vuole affrontare la questione. Non adesso.  
Ma Liam ignora la domanda, staccandosi invece dal muro con la stessa aria di sfinimento che si potrebbe trovare in qualcuno con almeno quarant’anni in più. Sembra vecchio e scricchiolante, stanco e arrabbiato. Più debole, in qualche modo.  
“Mi stai ignorando, Louis.”  
Sì, ovvio.  
Ma Louis rimane in silenzio, limitandosi a fissarlo con le labbra contratte.  
Questo sembra agitare ulteriormente Liam, le sopracciglia inarcate, le labbra che minacciano di dispiegarsi. Distoglie lo sguardo, artigliando le mani tremanti contro i jeans. Louis osserva ogni movimento, impassibile e confuso e stanco, desiderando che ogni cosa sia più semplice, molto più semplice. Desiderando di potersene andare in questo preciso istante.  
“Fumi?” offre Liam, la voce che adotta un tono spontaneo che di solito padroneggia in modo naturale. Allunga il pacchetto verso Louis, gli occhi intensi, scuri. Si fondono con l’atmosfera.  
Louis, da parte sua, rimane in silenzio, prima di scuotere la testa, solo una volta. “No, grazie. Ho smesso.”  
E la mano di Liam si abbassa come un peso morto, ogni contegno che abbandona il suo volto. “Eh?” domanda, colto chiaramente alla sprovvista.  
Louis si limita a scrollare le spalle. “Ho smesso,” ripete, distogliendo lo sguardo, lasciando che si posi sul pezzetto di fiume che riesce a vedere, attraverso gli edifici fatiscenti e i binari del treno. “Cominciava a irritarmi.”  
Liam si limita a fissarlo.  
Dopo alcuni attimi di silenzio, Louis si muove. Il suo telefono vibra e attraversa il silenzio, il fascio di luce che si riflette nell’oscurità che li circonda. E Louis vuole guardarlo, è mosso dall’istinto di guardare perché sa che è Harry, ma qualcosa nel modo in cui Liam lo sta fissando lo trattiene. Qualcosa nel suo corpo afflosciato, nella tensione della sua gola, nelle borse sotto gli occhi. Qualcosa lo trattiene.  
“Sei qui per un motivo, Liam? O passavi semplicemente di qua? Perché dovrei proprio andare,” sospira, desiderando di sembrare più impaziente di quanto in realtà si senta. Sfortunatamente, ci sono fitte di curiosità, forse pietà, che gli attraversano lo stomaco.  
Probabilmente sono solo sentimenti latenti. Da prima – prima di Harry. Probabilmente sono gli ultimi residui della presa di Liam su Louis. Tutto qui. Deve diventare più forte. Se vuole tentare di ottenere un lieto fine, deve diventare più forte di così.  
Ma comunque, Liam rimane in silenzio, osservando Louis con un’espressione indecifrabile. Poi muove un passo nella sua direzione. I piedi di Louis sono piantati nel terreno.  
“Ti vedi con lui?” La voce di Liam è debole. Quasi triste. “È per questo che devi andare? Ti vedi con lui?”  
Improvvisamente, il mondo sembra molto, molto più freddo. La gola di Louis sembra rivestita di ghiaccio. “Liam…”  
“Doveva essere un gioco, Louis,” dice poi, quasi disperato, una forte connotazione nella sua voce. Muove un altro passo in avanti. “Doveva essere il _nostro_ gioco. Non è successo ancora niente e tutto quello che hai fatto è stato fottertene dei miei piani e ora fai persino finta di non conoscermi, cazzo. E adesso devi vederti con lui, persino adesso, quando non hai fatto un cazzo per tutto questo tempo. Ma che cazzo, Louis?”  
Louis deglutisce, serrando i pugni mentre abbassa lo sguardo. Digrigna i denti. Troppe parole vorrebbero uscire fuori. Non è sicuro su quali dovrebbe dire.  
Liam in questo momento sembra fragile, stanco e indifeso. Il freddo ha spruzzato di rosa le sue guance, i suoi occhi sono neri e vitrei, e il suo corpo è adornato dai soliti vestiti puliti che odorano di troppa colonia, ma è goffo e scoordinato e tutto ciò che lo riguarda è incerto ed è snervante, cazzo.  
“Di questo passo otterrà lui la borsa di studio. Brenton ne prende solo uno, Louis. _Uno_.”  
Silenzio. Louis non si azzarda a muoversi.  
“Sai quanto è importante per me.”  
Louis chiude gli occhi, più forte che può. Fa male e gli fa tremare le palpebre ma non gliene frega un cazzo. È troppo in questo momento. Troppo.  
Ancora una volta regna il silenzio, il più pesante che Louis abbia mai sentito. È denso e pungente, tossico, si insinua nello spazio tra loro e si aggrappa alla loro pelle, alle loro gole, ai loro occhi. Sta bloccando le narici di Louis. È soffocante, cazzo.  
“Lui ti _piace_?” sbraita Liam all’improvviso, e un lampo attraversa le sue pupille. Cazzo. Non si deve incazzare. Louis deve assicurarsi che non si incazzi. Non ancora. Non può ancora distruggere tutto.  
“Liam…”  
“Ti ho fatto un cazzo di domanda, Louis. Sì o no. Lui ti piace? È di questo che si tratta? È questo il motivo per cui non hai fatto ancora un cazzo? Non riesco a capire, Louis – sei solo pessimo nel tuo lavoro o sei diventato un finocchio del cazzo? Ti sei preso una cotta? Per il fottuto Harry Styles?”  
Okay, allora. Liam è furioso.  
Il che, ovviamente, non è una sorpresa. Louis se lo aspettava. È quello che fa Liam quando non sa come gestire le sue emozioni – si incazza da morire. E vuole vendetta. Vuole appagamento. E questo – questo è quel che Louis deve evitare a tutti i costi.  
Liam non può vendicarsi ora. Deve essere placato. Solo per un altro po’. Il pensiero pugnala Louis, lo fa sentire debole e deplorevole (ma è quel che è, no?) ma deglutisce, scuotendo la testa mentre le sue mani tremano e sudano, il freddo che penetra nelle sue ossa.  
“No,” dice sottovoce, scuotendo la testa, ma deve chiudere gli occhi, abbassare la testa così che nessuno debba vedere questa cazzata. Il messaggio di Harry è lì nel suo telefono, nella sua tasca, le parole che premono contro la coscia di Louis, e lui sta mentendo su Harry, fingendo che sia meno di quel che è in realtà (tutto) e Louis è un fottuto disastro in questo momento ma deve farlo. Ha bisogno che questo funzioni e in questo momento, non può lasciare che Liam si incazzi. Non può rovinare tutto, _non ancora_. _Non può_ , va bene? “Liam, è complicato ed è difficile da spiegare ma, no. No. Solo – non preoccuparti. Ce l’ho in pugno.” Deglutisce, alzando lo sguardo su Liam. Sembra terrorizzato, arrabbiato, esausto. Louis prova a non sbattere le palpebre, ignorando il prurito nella sua gola. “Ce l’ho in pugno,” dice piano.  Se la sua voce si incrina, lo ignorano entrambi.  
Un lungo silenzio si espande tra loro. Tira, sottile, minacciando di lacerarsi. Ma poi Liam muove un passo in avanti, annuendo una sola volta, e a Louis non sfugge la debole patina lucida nei suoi occhi. È assurdo, cazzo, è quel che è. Louis non l’ha mai visto in questo stato prima d’ora.  
È tutto così sbagliato.  
“Va bene, Lou,” dice piano, annuendo ancora una volta. Solleva una mano, premendola sulla guancia di Louis. È fredda, incerta. Sembra tossica e Louis ha voglia di vomitare, sentendosi immediatamente avvelenato.  
Si dice che questo è giusto, che deve accadere. Che è indispensabile se alla fine dei conti sarà per il loro bene.  
“Devi farcela,” continua Liam, piano, deciso. “Lo distruggerai, giusto? È di questo che si tratta? Sei ancora dalla mia parte, vero?”  
Louis non incrocia il suo sguardo. Annuisce, brusco e coinciso.  
“Saremo una coppia magnifica, io e te,” conclude Liam con dolcezza prima che la sua mano cali, e sembra come un pugno nello stomaco di Louis.  
Tutto questo è così, così, così incasinato. Ha mandato tutto a puttane. Sente come se stesse per soffocare.  
“Devo andare, Liam,” dice con voce strozzata mentre si allontana di un passo, desiderando di poter strisciare via da se stesso.  
Lo sguardo di Liam si incupisce per un attimo. “Da lui?” domanda, perché non riesce semplicemente a lasciargli i coglioni in pace, vero?  
“Devo andare,” è tutto quello che Louis dice in risposta, e prima che Liam possa raggiungerlo o supplicarlo o lanciare qualche altro macigno del cazzo al debole muro di Louis, Louis si gira sui tacchi, allontanandosi nella notte con un panico che si spande attraverso gli arti e fa battere debolmente il suo cuore.  
Il cielo è nuvoloso, la luna perlopiù oscurata, e sembra che lo osservi con pietà mentre si avvia verso casa di Harry, la presenza di Liam ancora concreta dietro di lui.  
   
**  
   
Quando Louis finalmente arriva da Harry, il panico si è placato in qualcosa di più simile a vergogna e torpore. Vergogna intorpidita, forse. È un flusso costante di malessere e quiete, qualsiasi cosa sia. È consolidato anche sul suo volto, così quando Harry gli apre la porta, a Louis riesce difficile sorridere, gli riesce difficile respirare e rilassarsi quando Harry immediatamente lo attira a sé per un bacio.  
Ovviamente Harry se ne accorge, tirandosi indietro con piccole rughe di preoccupazione tra le sopracciglia.  
“Lou?” gli chiede, sfregando una mano calda e morbida sulla fronte di Louis. È immediatamente rilassante e piacevole e Louis si affloscia appena, lo sguardo catturato da qualche parte oltre la spalla di Harry.  
Non riesce ancora a parlare, non quando si sente come un’infida sanguisuga del cazzo, quindi prova a sorridere mentre sfrega la sua mano lungo il braccio di Harry, intrecciando le sue dita con le proprie.  
Qualsiasi cosa ci sia nel suo viso adesso dev’essere abbastanza per Harry da capire di non insistere. Non spinge, non fa domande, si limita a stringere la mano di Louis mentre rimangono sotto la luce del portico all’entrata, Harry caldo e presente, osservandolo con occhi silenziosi e supportandolo con mani salde.  
“Possiamo sederci, per favore? Solo io e te? Possiamo sederci qui?” chiede alla fine Louis. Suona distante, spento. Per niente affascinante come al solito.  
Harry annuisce all’istante, con calma e comprensione. “Possiamo stare seduti per sempre, se vuoi. Ho _un sacco_ di dolci.” Louis lo osserva con occhi stanchi mentre Harry sorride con dolcezza, sciogliendosi dalla presa per allungarsi verso l’ingresso, ritirandosi poi per rivelare un cestello enorme tra le sue mani. Sta strabordando. Louis non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere, solo un pochino. “Potrai mangiarli tutti e io ti terrò al caldo. Nessuno parlerà con noi. Sarà bello.”  
È un tipo proprio strano. Un completo idiota. Louis sorride, apertamente.  
“Sarà bello,” concorda, tirando Harry verso i gradini freddi del portico. Si sistemano, Louis che immediatamente si appoggia al fianco di Harry, pesante e scoordinato. Ma non gli importa – vuole solo sentire il calore del corpo di Harry, vuole solo sentirsi confortato e al sicuro per questo breve periodo di tempo prima che tutto collassi su se stesso.  
Harry avvolge le sue lunghe braccia attorno a lui, tirandoselo ancora più vicino. Sente il suo naso tra i suoi capelli, sente il suo corpo curvarsi per avvolgersi attorno a lui, e sente il battito regolare del cuore di Harry. È più che piacevole. Louis sospira.  
“Hai un modo tutto tuo per farmi sentire meglio,” dice piano, la bocca storta dalla manica del maglione di Harry, dove il braccio è premuto contro la sua guancia. “È strano e non lo capisco. Ma ci sai fare.”  
Sente Harry sorridere. “È perché siamo viola,” dice a bassa voce, un sorriso nella sua voce. “Il viola è chiaramente il colore migliore, sai. E, tipo, non puoi crearlo senza il rosso e il blu, giusto? Quindi io sono il blu e tu sei il rosso e tu hai bisogno di me per diventare viola. Proprio come io ho bisogno di te. Per diventare migliore.” E Louis riesce quasi a _sentire_ l’orgoglio sulle sue labbra.  
Harry pensa di essere così sveglio. Louis vorrebbe non esserne così attratto.  
“Un giorno scriverò tutte le cazzate che dici,” mormora Louis, ma volta la testa per un bacio, un tocco rapido di labbra fredde e umide. Ma Harry preme per averne ancora, lo fa sempre, e questo fa sorridere Louis, lo fa star bene; lascia quindi che Harry lo baci mentre stringe la presa, le loro guance e i loro nasi a contatto che diffondono un po’ di calore.  
“Mi piaci,” dice Louis, piano, piccoli soffi d’aria che fuoriescono dalle sue labbra. Tiene gli occhi chiusi, senza allontanare la testa. La frase suona triste.  
“Anche tu mi piaci,” sorride Harry, sfregando i loro nasi. Piccolo bastardo adorabile. “E mi piace quando lo dici. È bello.”  
Mh. Lo è, nevvero?  
Lentamente, Louis apre gli occhi, concentrandosi sul ragazzo di fronte a sé. Il miscuglio di verde scuro e grigio delle sue iridi. Le linee sfocate a causa della vicinanza, a causa della notte.  
“Voglio che resti,” dice, triste.  
Probabilmente dovrebbe smettere di parlare. Adesso si sta solo autocommiserando e potrebbe dire qualcosa che non dovrebbe.  
Quindi si morde le labbra e distoglie lo sguardo, accoccolandosi maggiormente nell’abbraccio di Harry.  
“Resto,” dice Harry, ma c’è una punta di confusione nella sua voce. “E spero che anche tu resti. Non hai ancora visto il mio giardino come si deve.”  
Louis ride sul suo petto. Risuona come delle fusa.  
“Devi restare, vedi? Devi,” protesta Harry nelle sue orecchie, facendo dondolare entrambi sotto la luce del portico, sulla pietra fredda dei gradini.  
“Lo spero,” mormora Louis a voce molto, molto bassa, e lascia cadere l’argomento.  
Passano il resto della notte avvolti come due pacchi regalo, aprendo cioccolatini e liquirizia e caramelle gommose, lanciandosi i dolcetti mentre osservano le nuvole passare davanti alla luna, canticchiando canzoni e parlando sottovoce. Si rifiutano di cedere alla stanchezza ed è tutto ciò che Louis vuole, che non ha mai saputo di volere.  
Ed è tutto ciò che spera davvero di poter tenere.

   
   
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Note di traduzione :**  
\- _Mousling_ : è il nome di bruttissimo animale, che dovrebbe essere simile a un topo. Come alcune di voi sanno, sono stata indecisa fino all'ultimo se tradurre _topolino_ o lasciarlo in inglese. Mi è stato consigliato di lasciare la versione originale, se volete sapere di cosa si tratta, cercate nelle immagini di Google! E non spaventatevi :P  
-  _Capiche?_ : l'ho lasciato in originale perché presumo si capisca lo stesso, fa parte del dizionario urbano. La traduzione, ovviamente, è “Capisci/Do you understand?”  
\- _Pumpkin_ : altro cruccio esistenziale. Come sapete, vuol dire _zucca_ , ma informandomi meglio, ho scoperto che è anche un modo affettuoso di chiamarsi tra fidanzati, che può essere tradotto come _amore_ o _tesoro_. Ho optato per la prima, dato che Louis si vergogna del fatto che Harry lo chiami così davanti a Zayn e Niall (e io ci sono morta dieci volte di dolcezza, non so voi  <3 )  
\- _Cane di Pavlov_ : da Wiki -> " **Pavlov** approntò la fase di condizionamento: dava da mangiare al **cane** ogni qualvolta si presentava il suono del campanello. Dopo varie ripetizioni, lo stimolo del campanello si trasformava in stimolo condizionato capace di produrre da solo una risposta, questa volta condizionata, di salivazione."  
\- _Mighty Mouse_ : è un cartone animato, traducibile in italiano come Super Topo.


	16. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis ci prova

_Handsome Hands_ \---Ingrid Michaelson

 

 

“Non so cosa fare.”  
Le parole suonano pesanti nella bocca di Louis, anche dopo aver lasciato i confini delle sue labbra. Abbassa lo sguardo sul suo tramezzino intatto, evitando fermamente lo sguardo deciso di Zayn. Registra vagamente l’odore di incenso proveniente dalla maglietta nera del ragazzo, mischiato con quello di burro fuso e carne che aleggia nell’aria del pub. Una cameriera passa loro accanto, trasportando un vassoio di birre schiumose. Il brusio del tardo pomeriggio è moderato, un leggero mormorio di voci allegre.  
È davvero troppo irritante, cazzo. Quindi Louis si limita a continuare a fissare il suo tramezzino.  
“Mh,” annuisce Zayn, contemplativo e serio mentre osserva Louis, le dita intrecciate sul tavolo. Ha da tempo finito il suo pasto – è il mangiatore più veloce che Louis abbia mai incontrato – e ora ha preso a ispezionare profondamente Louis come qualcuno che scruta un organismo sconosciuto attraverso il microscopio.  
Fa sentire Louis esposto e confuso, quindi mangiucchia un po’ della crosta nel suo piatto, i muscoli del viso tesi e immobili.  
“Liam è agitato ultimamente,” mormora con serenità, senza battere ciglio. Louis si sposta sulla sua sedia, cercando di rimanere impassibile. “Penso che ti stia cercando.”  
“In realtà, uh, sì… sì, mi ha trovato,” dice Louis, schiarendosi la voce. “Un po’ di tempo fa. Voleva, uh… Abbiamo parlato. Dopo il lavoro.”  
Con delicatezza, le sopracciglia di Zayn si sollevano. “È venuto al pub?”  
Louis annuisce, rigido. Cazzo, è teso.  
Di nuovo, Zayn annuisce, principalmente a se stesso. “Sì… Sì, credo mi abbia accennato qualcosa del genere. Figo.” Un secondo. “Quindi siete a posto adesso?”  
Louis scuote la testa. Il tramezzino si fa beffe di lui.  
“Mh,” mormora Zayn di nuovo, lo sguardo che si posa da qualche parte in lontananza. Sbatte le palpebre parecchie volte, assemblando apparentemente le parole nella sua testa prima di riportare lo sguardo su Louis, le labbra già dischiuse. “Lo sai, la mamma di Niall non sa ancora di lui. O di me, ovviamente. È un segreto.”  
A quello, Louis alza la testa, la sorpresa chiara nel suo tono mentre fissa Zayn. “Oddio, davvero? Ma non è, tipo, a un passo dal chiederti di sposarlo?” dice con un sorriso gentile, uno che spinge contro la diga di resistenza ora costruita sul viso di Louis.  
“Sì, siamo decisamente anime gemelle,” annuisce Zayn, in maniera molto seria. Il suo sguardo è trasparente. “Ma sua mamma non lo sa comunque. Niall dice che ci rimarrebbe male. Ha bisogno di tempo per abituarsi all’idea. Per immergersi nel cambiamento.”  
Louis non può far altro che sorridere. Zayn è sempre così imperturbabile, così serio, così mistico. Fa sentire Louis molto umano e ordinario. Il che, delle volte, è magnifico.  
“Lo sa che siete amici?” domanda, sinceramente curioso nonostante il totale cambio di argomento.  
Di solito, odia quando la conversazione viene indirizzata lontano da lui, specialmente dopo aver trovato il coraggio di concedere il suo interesse verso un altro. Ma dato che è Zayn e dato che è importante, prosegue con l’argomento apparentemente random, ascoltando con attenzione mentre spinge via il piatto di cibo – non c’è speranza per il suo appetito. Si è chiaramente arreso.  
“Sì,” dice Zayn, gli occhi che ancora penetrano dentro Louis. Le sue labbra sono fluide mentre si muovono, nessuna traccia di domanda o cautela. “L’ho incontrata un paio di volte. È simpatica. Ha davvero dei gioielli fighi.”  
Louis sbuffa una risata, sfregandosi gli occhi stanchi. È esausto, incapace di dormire perché il suo cervello del cazzo si sta rivoltando contro di lui, tenendolo sempre sveglio per innumerevoli ore.  
“Sa che siamo amici e sa che provengo da una buona famiglia, quindi le piaccio, ma probabilmente impazzirebbe se sapesse di noi.”  
“Cos’avete intenzione di fare, allora?” domanda Louis, le sopracciglia appena inarcate nell’incontrare gli occhi di Zayn, una mano che tamburella contro il legno grezzo del tavolo, l’altra che stringe un fazzoletto appallottolato. “Se siete ‘anime gemelle’ o quel che è” – gesticola con la mano del fazzoletto, trattenendosi valorosamente dal roteare gli occhi al cielo – “come avete intenzione di gestire il suo invito al matrimonio? Programmandolo di nascosto? Comportandovi da migliori amici che vivono insieme e che per caso adottano bambini? In un modo molto platonico e virile? Sai, come chiunque altro.”  
Probabilmente si sta comportando un po’ da stronzo. Ma si sente amareggiato, un po’ triste, quindi non si scusa e il suo sguardo non vacilla, si limita a mordersi il labbro e sbattere lentamente le palpebre in direzione di Zayn, che lo sta osservando senza battere ciglio, apparentemente tranquillo.  
“Ovvio che no,” dice con calma. “Abbiamo intenzione di scegliere il momento giusto per dirglielo. Lo sapremo quando – ci saranno dei segnali.”  
Ovvio che ci saranno.  
“E quando ascolteremo questi segnali e glielo diremo, continueremo da lì. Ma funzionerà, Louis. Funzionerà perché ci amiamo ed eravamo destinati a trovarci.” Si appoggia al divanetto, le gambe comode e agiate, comportandosi come se non avesse appena elencato ogni cliché Disney esistente. “Ci teniamo entrambi e abbiamo intenzione di impegnarci in questo progetto, amico. Abbiamo tutti gli strumenti che ci servono per costruire il nostro cammino. Ed è per questo che non ho paura.”  
Mh. Qualcosa si diffonde attraverso Louis, un vago barlume di apprezzamento e comprensione.  
“Non hai paura, uh? Per niente?” domanda lentamente, e i suoi occhi ricadono sul tavolo.  
“No.”  
Louis alza lo sguardo, osservando la tranquillità negli occhi castani di Zayn, la curva ampia delle sue palpebre.  
“Non ho affatto paura. Siamo troppo forti per essere spezzati facilmente.”  
La frase rimane tra loro, intensa e piena di speranza, e colpisce Louis all’istante, ogni cazzo di parola. L’immagine di Harry – quella che è sempre a un battito di ciglia, fluttuando nel retro della sua mente – compare all’orizzonte, speranza, speranza, _speranza_ che sboccia come un fiore attorno ai folti boccoli della sua testa.  
Potrebbe funzionare.  
Il pensiero gli lampeggia attraverso, come un fulmine.  
Potrebbe funzionare. _Loro_ potrebbero funzionare.  
“Quindi non sai cosa accadrà,” dice Louis mentre un flusso di speranza si spande attraverso i polmoni. Sta ancora fissando il tavolo, perso nelle parole che si stanno formando prima che possa anche solo pensarle. “E non sai che effetto avrà su di voi. Ma non hai paura. Perché sai che siete disposti a combattere per questo?”  
Al silenzio che segue, Louis alza la testa, il battito più forte di qualche istante prima. Trova Zayn a scrutarlo da sotto i suoi capelli arruffati, un sorriso sbilenco che si forma lentamente. Annuisce una volta sola, i polpastrelli delle dita ora premuti insieme.  
“Sì, amico.”  
Louis deglutisce.  
Merda. Lui è disposto a combattere per Harry.  
Non è esilarante? Louis Tomlinson, il guru autoproclamato del ‘non me ne frega un cazzo’ è disposto a combattere per qualcosa. Ed è una persona, nientemeno. Un _ragazzo_. Un giovane ragazzo che a volte fa finta di essere un gattino quando vuole che gli si gratti la schiena o quando temporeggia sui compiti e richiede l’attenzione di Louis. Un ragazzo le cui Converse meticolosamente bianche si sono strappate e macchiate da tutte le camminate notturne con Louis, la cui stanza profuma di cannella a causa delle candele sempre accese, il cui colore preferito è il pesca perché è una specie di rosa ma più delicato.  
Louis vuole combattere per lui. Louis vuole tenerlo con sé.  
Ma Harry vorrà lo stesso?  
Cazzo.  
Chiudendo gli occhi, Louis si strofina le mani sul viso, brusco e implacabile mentre tira alcune ciocche dei suoi capelli. Preme sugli occhi con i palmi, piccoli puntini dorati nel buio dietro le palpebre. Cazzo, è tutto così difficile.  
“Lui mi piace, Zayn,” dice all’improvviso, dal nulla. È debole, triste, persistente. Cazzo, quand’è che Louis è diventato così noioso?  
“Lo so.”  
“Mi piace davvero. E vorrei solo, tipo…” Louis si interrompe, lasciando cadere le mani dal viso mentre i suoi occhi vagano per il pub con lo sguardo perso, cercando le parole giuste. “Vorrei solo che fossimo ‘noi’. Tutto qui. Voglio… non lo so. Voglio solo… stare con lui. Solo con lui. E dovrebbe essere semplice, giusto? Non dovrebbe? Cioè, porca puttana, Zayn… guardati attorno! Sono tutti con qualcuno. Tu sei con qualcuno. È così semplice per tutti gli altri ma è sempre un fottuto _problema_ per me. Sai quante volte devo cambiare argomento ogni volta che Harry mi chiede dove vivo? Perché è un gran casino, cazzo. Sono praticamente un senzatetto. Ogni volta che parliamo della sua famiglia, devo evitare di pensare alla mia – perché anche quello è un casino. Persino le mie _amicizie_ sono incasinate – guarda me e Liam. Cazzo, il mio rapporto con Harry è il più incasinato. Ogni singolo aspetto della mia vita del cazzo è un gran casino mentre tutti gli altri vivono le loro vite ed è così semplice, cazzo. Ma io devo fare i salti mortali, e la sai una cosa? Lo sai qual è la parte migliore? Quella più divertente?  
Zayn sbatte le palpebre, in silenzio, il viso inespressivo.  
Allora Louis continua, il collo troppo caldo, gli occhi troppo luminosi. “È colpa _mia_ ,” ringhia, conficcandosi bruscamente l’indice contro il petto. “È letteralmente tutta farina del mio sacco, Zayn. E normalmente darei la colpa a chiunque altro, lo incolperei del fatto che abbia dovuto affrontare un sacco di merda quindi è giusto che io agisca in questa o quella maniera. Ma poi guardo Harry, cazzo, Harry, e lui non incolperebbe mai qualcun altro per i suoi problemi. Non lo farebbe mai. Harry si sta letteralmente spaccando le ossa per riuscire ad entrare in quella cazzo di università per ricchi solo per rendere orgogliosa la sua famiglia. Questo è il motivo. Solo per renderle orgogliose. Ed è tutto così…” Louis si interrompe, scuotendo la testa mentre abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, premendo il palmo della sua mano contro la fronte. Ci si appoggia pesantemente sopra, il corpo improvvisamente stanco, più stanco di prima. “È tutto un casino del cazzo, Zayn. E non ho la più pallida idea di cosa fare.” Fa una pausa. “Ma combatterò per lui. Sembra ridicolo, lo so. È stupido. Ma combatterò per lui se necessario. È come hai detto tu – è qualcosa di troppo forte per essere spezzato facilmente.”  
Quando alla fine trascina nuovamente lo sguardo su Zayn, trova il ragazzo a sorridere, uno strano luccichio negli occhi che di solito ha solo quando è con Niall.  
“Che c’è?” chiede Louis, lo sguardo truce.  
“Siamo fortunati ad aver trovato le nostre anime gemelle alla nostra giovane età,” commenta serenamente.  
E, oh Cristo.  
A quel punto un po’ della stanchezza fuoriesce dalle ossa di Louis, sostituita invece da scintille luminose.  
“Okay, vacci piano, Speedy. Non montiamoci la testa,” brontola, sentendo la sua pelle scaldarsi, ma non si dilunga.  
Questo ragazzino. Seriamente.  
Il sorriso di Zayn si trasforma in compostezza mentre sbatte lentamente le palpebre in direzione di Louis. “Se l’universo vuole che stiate insieme, starete insieme.”  
Louis sbuffa. “Fanculo l’universo. _Io_ voglio che stiamo insieme.”  
Zayn sorride a trentadue denti.  
Potrebbe essere o meno il motivo per cui Louis arrossisce, realizzando esattamente cos’ha appena detto, cosa ha inteso, perché solitamente non è per niente sincero o sensibile o emotivo, tanto meno per questo genere di cose, quindi è solo… be’, è leggermente imbarazzante. Ma è Harry, okay? È Harry, quindi è molto diverso dai romanzi rosa o dalle pessime sitcom o dalle relazioni superficiali intrise di dichiarazioni d’amore compensative. Ed è anche sincero. È solo Louis in tutta la sua sincerità.  
Quindi perché dovrebbe essere imbarazzato? Non dovrebbe. Non è una cosa seria. Gli piace qualcuno. Vuole stare con lui. È una cosa seria, cazzo.  
Tuttavia, le sue guance si infiammano e Zayn sorride come se avesse appena catturato una perla di saggezza tra le sue mani. Chi se ne frega.  
Il resto del pranzo passa in fretta, i silenzi riempiti da Zayn che parla a lungo di Niall.  
“Dovrei incontrarmi con lui a breve. Vogliamo fumare nella mia stanza e ipotizzare i diversi significati della vita. Niall è molto sveglio, amico. Capisce cose a un livello pratico e fisico pur rimanendo in contatto con le mie idee astratte. Mi ha detto che crede nelle realtà alternative e che il suo alter ego è in una boyband.”  
A quello, Louis sbuffa in una risata, abbastanza forte da far girare un paio di teste. “Una boyband,” ripete in maniera piatta, sollevando un sopracciglio critico.  
Ma Zayn si limita ad annuire in modo solenne. “Già. È incredibile.”  
“È meglio di niente,” Louis mormora sottovoce, ma Zayn è troppo preso dall’amore per notarlo. “Allora, uh. Hai detto che vi dovete vedere a breve? Dovremmo avviarci? Ti ha scritto?”  
“Non so,” Zayn sbatte le palpebre, tornando alla realtà, posando gli occhi su Louis. “Non mi piace usare il telefono. Però so dove incontrarlo.”  
“Oh, okay,” sogghigna Louis, divertito. “Allora andiamo?”  
“Sì,” concorda Zayn, e nel tempo in cui Louis finisce la sua bevanda, si è già alzato e avviato verso l’uscita.  
Roteando gli occhi al cielo, Louis si infila la giacca, accapigliandosi dietro Zayn con disappunto (non tutti hanno le gambe da gazzella, grazie). Ficca una mano in tasca, afferra il beanie all’interno e, proprio mentre raggiunge Zayn, se lo ficca in testa senza pensare. Si chiede che ore siano, sentendo il peso del telefono nei suoi jeans. Harry probabilmente ha quasi finito il suo colloquio.  
“E quello cos’è?” domanda Zayn improvvisamente, indicando la testa di Louis.  
Per un attimo, Louis non ha assolutamente la più pallida idea di cosa stia parlando – fino a che non allunga la mano sul beanie. Ah.  
“Un cappello,” Louis fa spallucce, cercando di non brontolare mentre prosegue per la sua strada, tirando su il colletto della giacca. C’è un vento pungente oggi.  
“Tu non porti cappelli,” commenta Zayn dopo un istante, ma c’è qualcosa nel suo tono. “Dici sempre che ti spettinano i capelli.”  
“È così.”  
“Allora perché ne stai indossando uno?”  
Be’, merda.  
Per qualche secondo Louis contempla l’idea di ignorare la domanda, proseguendo lungo la strada fredda. Strizza gli occhi contro il vento, percependo la presenza pesante e curiosa di Zayn accanto a sé.  
Alla fine, sospira, rifiutandosi di lasciare che le sue guance si scaldino alla confessione. “L’ha fatto Harry,” mormora, sperando quasi che Zayn non abbia, di fatto, sentito questo piccolo dettaglio.  
Ma, naturalmente, l’ha sentito eccome.  
“Questo è molto importante, Louis,” dice con passione, fermandosi per poggiare una mano sulla spalla di Louis e fissandolo negli occhi. “Sono sicuro che lo renda davvero felice il fatto che tu lo indossi.”  
Oddio.  
Le guance di Louis sono decisamente in fiamme. Maledizione.  
“Sì, uh. Lo spero,” mormora, sentendosi estremamente in imbarazzo mentre si gratta la nuca e cerca di liberarsi dalla presa decisa di Zayn. “In ogni caso, è caldo e pratico. Quindi lo uso.”  
Continuano a camminare.  
“Lavora a maglia?” domanda Zayn dopo un attimo.  
“Sì,” replica Louis e vorrebbe che la sua voce non si fosse addolcita con il divertimento che prova sempre ogni volta che pensa ad Harry e alle sue piccole e ridicole abitudini e interessi e talenti che sono così estremamente rari e unici e stupidi e adorabili. “Sì, lavora a maglia. È bravo, eh?”  
Zayn concorda con ammirazione.  
“È grigio. Un bel colore.”  
Louis sorride con dolcezza, appena visibile. “Sì. Lui ce l’ha rosa.”  
“Coordinato?”  
“Cristo santo, no. Non è coordinato. Che cosa credi che siamo?”  
“È coordinato, Louis?”  
Segue un breve momento di silenzio, riempito solo dai loro piedi che colpiscono il marciapiede freddo e cosparso di ghiaccio.  
“Se è coordinato, è solo per puro caso,” soffia Louis alla fine, rifiutandosi di incrociare gli occhi di Zayn. Ma non ha bisogno di vedere il sorriso sul suo volto per sapere che è lì, pieno e caldo contro l’aria fredda di novembre.  
“Vi ha fatto due beanie coordinati,” sussurra Zayn, serio.  
Louis arrossisce, rifiutandosi, assolutamente _rifiutandosi_ di sorridere. “Sono sicuro che non l’ha fatto di proposito.”  
“Penso che sia davvero una cosa bellissima.”  
E di nuovo cala il silenzio, le labbra di Louis che fremono mentre Zayn fissa il cielo, vacillando occasionalmente verso il fianco di Louis perché i suoi passi sono lunghi e sta cercando di prendere il suo ritmo. Zayn è così sensibile.  
Ma comunque. Louis non lo contraddice mentre si morde le labbra.  
   
**  
   
‘ _Fatto tuttooooo! :))_ ’  
Louis sorride per un attimo al telefono. ‘ _Sto venendoooo_ ’ manda in risposta prima di fermarsi, un sorriso a riempirgli le labbra. ‘ _Ah, e sono anche per strada, arrivo ;)_ ’  
Eheh, scusate. Non è riuscito a trattenersi.  
Ci vuole solo un attimo per Harry per mandare indietro il suo ‘HAHAHAHAH’ tutto maiuscolo che occupa due linee di testo. Louis riesce perfettamente a immaginarsi il rossore che sta sicuramente colorando il collo di Harry in questo preciso istante, il modo in cui sta fissando il telefono con quegli occhi luminescenti da gufo e i ricci ribelli e la pelle candida. Probabilmente ha addosso i suoi guantini – quelli di un orrendo verde pisello che ha comprato da una vecchia signora con un occhio solo e un pappagallo domestico. (A Louis piace chiamarla ‘Piratessa’, per l’orrore di Harry. Quando gli aveva chiesto come l’aveva conosciuta, Harry si era limitato a rispondere, nella maniera più dolce e semplice possibile, ‘Ogni tanto prendo il tè con lei e lei mi insegna qualcosa sui fiori, sul giardinaggio e cose del genere. È davvero intelligente, Louis. Ha il roseto più bello del mondo.” Seriamente, dove le trova queste persone?)  
Oh, Harry.  
Il suo telefono vibra di nuovo. È una serie di emoji – la maggior parte di queste sono sorrisi imbarazzati, le altre consistono in frutta e indecifrabili segni con le mani. Louis non ha la più pallida idea di cosa significhi nessuno di quelli ma non riesce a non essere affascinato dalla casualità. Quindi sorride e alza gli occhi al cielo, rimettendo il telefono in tasca prima che faccia qualcosa di ridicolo come mandargli in risposta una faccina o qualcosa di ugualmente banale e imbarazzante.  
Louis Tomlinson è superiore alle faccine. Non ha mai mandato una faccina in vita sua. E non comincerà adesso. Anche se si dà il caso che Harry le usi come parte integrante e fondamentale dei suoi discorsi.  
Ma comunque, merda. Robe come questa sono assurde a volte, no? A volte queste piccole cose prendono Louis alla sprovvista… Come, tipo, il fatto che fosse davvero tentato di mandare a Harry qualcosa di piccolo come una faccina. Non è un problema, giusto?  
Sbagliato. È un problema enorme. Louis non fa queste cose. Non è parte del suo carattere o dei suoi modi di fare o di tutta la sua vita, è sempre stato attaccato alla sua vera natura e non ha mai piegato la sua volontà o le sue azioni per soddisfare gli altri. Mai. Neanche una volta. Neanche per la sua famiglia. Invece di allontanarsi dalla sua ferrea posizione di ‘se stesso’, Louis era uscito da quella cazzo di porta e neanche una volta era stato tentato di agire in modo fuori dal normale o anche solo provarci. E, certo, questo è tutto scaturito letteralmente da un messaggio, uno stupido potenziale messaggio, ma il fatto è che Harry porta Louis a voler essere diverso. È quello che fa.  
Porta Louis a voler semplificare la sua vita, a voler ripulire le ragnatele e risolvere i suoi casini e mangiare un po’ più sano e dormire un po’ di più, e gli fa venir voglia di essere migliore e un po’ più onesto e un po’ meno schiavo delle sue paure. Gli fa venir voglia di inserire delle fottute _faccine_ nei suoi messaggi e gli fa venir voglia di odorare i suoi capelli e toccarlo apparentemente per nessun’altra ragione oltre il semplice toccarlo.  
È un cazzo di enorme problema, va bene? E a volte è terrificante, è orribilmente sconvolgente e destabilizzante quando Louis si prende un momento per chiedersi se lui stesso stia, tipo, cambiando o qualcosa del genere. Perché non nota davvero questo ‘cambiamento’ o quel che è, ma è più felice e, se ci pensa, riesce a vedere certe variazioni nei suoi comportamenti e nel suo modo di esprimersi ed è… è tantissimo.  
Ma, vedete, è un bel cambiamento. In meglio. Louis è più felice. Certo, è un fottuto disastro perché la sua vita è un casino ed è sull’orlo del collasso, ma con Harry (e senza le complicazioni) è migliore.  
Vuole tenerlo con sé. Lo vuole davvero. Vuole Harry.  
Può farcela. Deve. È Louis Tomlinson, cazzo. Di certo ha già affascinato qualcuno prima d’ora, no? Sessualmente, sì. Ha ‘conquistato’ (diciamo così) centinaia di corpi consenzienti. Migliaia, probabilmente. Milioni.  
Ma ha mai… qualcuno è mai rimasto per lui?  
Deglutisce, i piedi che colpiscono il marciapiede ghiacciato. Fa così freddo fuori. L’inverno è decisamente arrivato. È freddo ed è spietato, cazzo, proprio come questi pensieri di merda che gli fanno sentire la gola così stretta.  
Louis ha mai tenuto qualcuno prima d’ora?  
Probabilmente no. Ma è stata una sua scelta? O di qualcun altro? Le persone vogliono tenerlo con sé?  
Cazzo. Non ha mai fatto queste cose prima. Come dovrebbe sapere se ne è capace? Come dovrebbe sapere cosa fare?  
L’edificio alto e di pietra entra nella sua visuale. L’ufficio del professore di Harry è lì dentro. Harry probabilmente è ancora all’interno, ondeggiando sul posto mentre legge qualche volantino nella bacheca che nessun altro si è mai preso la briga di guardare.  
Vuole tenerlo con sé. Deve solo provarci, provarci con tutte le sue forze, cazzo. E anche di più.  
Quando apre la pesante porta metallica, questa cigola rumorosamente, il metallo freddo che taglia le mani nude di Louis. Ha bisogno di un paio di guanti. O delle mani di Harry. Entrambi andranno bene.  
Prima ancora di riuscire a muoversi all’interno dell’edificio, sente un rumore di passi, un piccolo sussulto, e infine una voce eccitata che sa di cocco e burro:  
“Te lo sei messo!”  
All’istante, senza alcun controllo, il sorriso di Louis torna sul suo viso. Tocca il beanie sulla sua testa con le dita gelate, gli occhi che non si spostano mai dal volto radioso di Harry, mentre il ragazzo cammina dritto verso di lui con passi leggeri e guance accaldate, il suo beanie sulla testa – è color pesca. Ovviamente. (Anche se Louis pensa che sembri più rosa.)  
“Certo che l’ho messo. Te l’avevo detto.” Prova a non sorridere ancora di più quando Harry continua a camminare, cammina fino a che i suoi piedi non sbattono contro quelli di Louis, cammina fino a che le sue braccia non lo avvolgono, il naso premuto contro il suo orecchio, abbastanza da fargli il solletico. Louis non lo soffre, Louis non lo soffre – “Razza di babbeo,” non sta assolutamente ridacchiando, cercando di liberare la sua testa da dove Harry sta apparentemente cercando di inalarla, “Mi stai stritolando!”  
“Non ti voglio stritolare. Promesso,” mormora Harry attraverso un sorriso, limitandosi a sfregare il naso lungo il lato del viso di Louis. Picchietta la testa contro la sua.  
“Cosa stai-”  
“Beanie coordinati,” cantilena Harry, il sorriso sghembo.  
Oh buon Dio.  
Louis si rifiuta di sorridere. “Sei allucinante.”  
“Sono così felice che ti piaccia. Ce l’ho messa tutta per farlo perfetto. Avevo fatto solo un paio di cappelli prima di questo, quindi non ero sicuro se sarei perfino riuscito a finir-”  
Ma Louis lo zittisce con un bacio, un freddo scontrarsi di labbra che addolcisce le parole che escono dalla bocca di Harry, e il silenzio riempie il corridoio, entrambi i loro corpi a rilassarsi solo quel tanto in più.  
“Lo adoro,” conclude semplicemente, allontanando la bocca. Harry sembra in stato confusionale, gli occhi ancora catturati dalle sue labbra, le mani premute con fermezza nella curva dei gomiti di Louis. “E hai fatto un lavoro incredibile. Io non riesco neanche ad allacciarmi le scarpe da solo ed eccoti qua, a cucire cappelli. Quando il mondo finirà e saremo costretti a vivere nelle capanne e di quel che ci dà la terra, ti porterò con me.”  
Harry sorride a trentadue denti, del tutto entusiasta. “Cucirò delle coperte per noi. E preparerò la zuppa. E potrei anche trovare un modo di usare le radici degli alberi per il brodo perché Agatha mi ha parlato di-”  
“Oh, Cristo,” borbotta Louis, cercando di non ridere alla seria contemplazione nel tono di Harry. “Agatha è la Piratessa, vero?”  
“Louis! Non chiamarla così!” lo rimprovera Harry, il sorriso che si trasforma in un broncio di disapprovazione a una velocità allarmante. “È simpatica! Fisicamente, potrebbe anche avere un occhio solo, ma la sua anima vede più di quanto noi potremo mai vedere! E non è vecchia. È giovane dentro.”  
Oh santiddio benedetto.  
“Non riuscirai a incantarmi,” dice Louis con fermezza, dopo trenta secondi buoni passati a fissare il piccolo bimbo imbronciato di fronte a sé. Non è molto sicuro se lo stia dicendo a se stesso o a Harry. “Non mi farò abbindolare dalle tue belle paroline o dai tuoi pensieri carini.” Prendendolo in giro (e, forse, sperando nel ritorno del sorriso di Harry) tamburella con le dita gelate sulle labbra di Harry, ostinatamente premute insieme. Non gli sfugge però la scintilla di divertimento nel suo sguardo, anche se sparisce altrettanto in fretta, quindi continua, lasciando che le sue dita scompiglino le linee della sua bocca, tirando le sue labbra e ridacchiando quando Harry lotta per mantenere la sua compostezza. Ma sta cedendo, ovvio che sta cedendo, le spalle che si sciolgono in una risata contenuta e Louis sorride, e finalmente anche Harry sorride, ed è tutto così stupido, ecco cos’è. È stupido e loro ridono, il suono che rimbalza sui freddi pavimenti in granito del corridoio vuoto.  
Louis vuole tenerlo con sé.  
“Andiamo?” suggerisce, permettendo al suo sorriso di rimanere.  
Harry annuisce, il sorriso intatto. “Sì. Ecco… ti ho portato dei guanti.” Scava nelle tasche del suo doppiopetto, tirando fuori queste orrende muffole verdi prima di offrirgli un paio di spessi guanti grigi. Il suo sorriso è sereno. “Le tue mani sono sempre così fredde e non ne indossi mai,” spiega.  
Louis li fissa. Sposta poi lo sguardo sul viso calmo e innocente di Harry. Questo gesto è stato così naturale per lui. È stato così facile per lui pensare semplicemente a Louis in quel modo. Solo… preoccuparsi per lui. Nel senso più puro. Cazzo.  
Louis ha bisogno di tenerlo con sé.  
“Ehm,” comincia, schiarendosi la gola mentre afferra i guanti offerti. Sono molto spessi, molto caldi. Ben fatti. Sono coordinati al beanie che Harry ha fatto per lui. Deglutisce, allarmato dalla sua stessa reazione perché si sente improvvisamente sopraffatto, _sopraffatto_. “Grazie, cucciolo. Grazie mille.” Trova gli occhi di Harry, il viso arrossato. Sembra compiaciuto. Bene. “Grazie,” ripete prima di premere un altro bacio sulla sua bocca e un altro ancora sul suo mento. Tutto quello che può raggiungere, davvero. Gli piacerebbe baciare persino le dita dei suoi piedi.  
Questo è qualcosa che non dirà mai e poi mai a voce alta.  
“Di nulla,” risponde Harry serenamente, sorridendo ancora abbastanza da sciogliere il ghiaccio attorno a loro. Dopo che Louis si è messo i guanti, (e, merda, sì, sono davvero caldi), Harry offre la propria mano, e Louis sorride nell’afferrarla, colpendo in aggiunta la spalla di Harry con la propria, mentre escono dall’edificio.  
   
**  
   
Mentre camminano, Harry blatera sul suo colloquio, il tutto mentre Louis osserva il suo profilo, stranamente felice, gli angoli della bocca piegati verso l’alto. Le loro mani guantate sono ancora strette, ondeggiando tra di loro, e il cielo si sta scurendo dal bianco al blu grigiastro. La neve sembra imminente.  
È tutto così invernale e solitamente Louis lo odia, odia la seccatura del freddo. Ma ora come ora non riesce a ricordare perché.  
“Che c’è?” domanda eventualmente Harry, dopo che Louis è rimasto a fissarlo solo un po’ troppo a lungo, un po’ troppo senza batter ciglio.  
Lascia che il sorriso si formi lentamente. “Mi piaci,” è tutto quello che dice, scherzoso e compiaciuto, stringendo le dita di Harry.  
Le parole fanno colorare Harry in maniera magnifica mentre china la testa, il solito anatroccolo timido. “Anche tu mi piaci,” mormora ai suoi piedi prima di alzare lo sguardo, spingendosi improvvisamente in avanti per lasciare un bacio sull’angolo della bocca di Louis. “Mi piaci un sacco.”  
“A me piaci all’infinito,” controbatte Louis, muovendo la mano per avvolgerla attorno alla vita di Harry, tirandoselo contro il fianco. Sorride, facendo spuntare la lingua in mezzo ai denti. “Quindi, ecco. Ho vinto.”  
Senza smettere di sorridere, Harry avvolge il proprio braccio attorno a Louis. “Abbiamo vinto entrambi,” giunge a un compromesso con saggezza, incespicando appena sui suoi piedi. “E non ti lascerò mai andare. Neanche per prendere un bicchiere d’acqua o usare il bagno.”  
Louis sbotta in una risata. “Pazzoide.”  
“Mmm-mh,” annuisce Harry, fiero. “Il più pazzo.” Fa una pausa, in contemplazione per un attimo. “Be’, accanto a te, per forza.”  
“Accanto a me,” concorda Louis, apprezzando il modo in cui suona. Se lo tira ancor più vicino e continuano a camminare, Harry continua a parlare, e il sole tramonta lentamente.  
   
**  
   
Sono quasi a casa di Harry quando Louis lo sente sospirare con malinconia. (Hanno camminato fin lì oggi – i loro nuovi cappelli hanno fatto sentire Harry ambizioso. Questo è quel che ha detto. Era stato adorabile e Louis aveva fatto del suo meglio per non sorridere perché non è… Non è fatto di farfalle, o cose del genere. È ancora semplicemente Louis. Ma aveva sorriso, un pochino.)  
Louis si volta verso di lui, dandogli un colpetto al fianco. “Tutto bene?”  
Harry si limita a scrollare le spalle, gli occhi sul marciapiede. “Sì,” scrolla di nuovo le spalle. Alza la testa, ridendo appena. “È che oggi avrei voluto lavorare, tipo.”  
Lavorare? Harry avrebbe voluto _lavorare_?  
“Eh? Perché mai dovresti volere una cosa simile?” domanda Louis, un sopracciglio inarcato.  
Gli occhi di Harry percorrono tutto il viso di Louis per un attimo prima di spostarsi da qualche parte in lontananza. Strizza appena gli occhi, sembrando adorabile e fragile e scontento. “Non so… è solo che non voglio andare a casa. Ho voglia di… fare qualcosa. Ma so che non c’è niente da fare, capisci? Dovrei andare a casa, studiare, fare i compiti, sai… tutte quelle cose. Ma.” Sospira, facendo spallucce con impotenza mentre fissa Louis. “Vorrei che ci fosse solo… qualcosa qui attorno. Oppure. Non so.” Si interrompe, studiandosi i piedi. “Mi sento, tipo, sempre in gabbia. Di solito lo ignoro perché so che è un pensiero stupido, ma. A volte mi sento soffocare. Vorrei avere più… aria, forse. Spazio per respirare e per, tipo, muovermi. E fare cose.”  
“Il solito poeta,” sorride Louis, guadagnandosi uno schiaffo leggero sul braccio. “Ma, uhm,” continua, mentre Harry si stacca, continuando a camminare lungo la strada. Louis mantiene i piedi saldamente incollati a terra, un sorriso tranquillo sul volto. “Perché te ne stai andando, cucciolo?”  
Confuso, Harry si volta. “Eh? In che senso?”  
Eheh.  
Louis sorride appieno. “Vieni.” Muove la testa a scatti, invitandolo a tornare indietro.  
Ma l’unica reazione di Harry è quella di sollevare le sopracciglia. “Eh? Dove stai andando? Casa mia è da quella parte…” protesta, indicando fiaccamente nella direzione opposta. Ma non si muove.  
Allora il sorriso di Louis si allarga. “Sì, lo so. Ma non stiamo andando lì, no? Stiamo partendo per un’avventura.”  
Questa volta, il sopracciglio scatta fino all’attaccatura dei capelli. “Un’avventura?”  
“Sì, cucciolo, un’avventura. Che ci condurrà in un posto dove potremo respirare e muoverci. Dai, andiamo!”  
Dopo qualche secondo in cui Harry si limita a fissarlo, a bocca aperta, Louis sospira prima di marciare verso di lui e stringere la sua mano guantata nella propria, tirandoselo dietro con gentilezza, ma deciso. “Tutto il mondo è il nostro parco giochi,” Louis lancia un’occhiata pigra oltre le sue spalle, mentre l’espressione sorpresa di Harry si tramuta in una di maldestra gioia, i ricci ribelli che si agitano nella brezza. “Prendi la notte per mano e dalle fuoco, e via dicendo.”  
Harry ride, contento, e il suono sprona Louis, risvegliando le fredde rughette dei suoi occhi.  
“Promettimi di non annoiarti mai più,” dice Louis, voltandosi per guardare in faccia Harry mentre cammina all’indietro. Afferra l’altra sua mano, trascinandolo, e Harry ride di nuovo, apparentemente senza motivo, mentre il suo sorriso si allarga in un’espressione irregolare e meravigliosa.  
“Te lo prometto,” sorride a trentadue denti, aumentando il passo, e Louis sa che può farcela, vuole fare _questo_ per sempre.  
“Facciamo finta di essere in un altro posto,” continua Louis, sentendo una strana sorta di euforia riempire il suo corpo perché, apparentemente, sta regredendo all’età di cinque anni. Ma non gliene frega proprio un cazzo, non adesso, non quando Harry lo sta fissando in quel modo e i suoi piedi lo stanno trascinando senza pensare. “Facciamo finta di poter fare qualsiasi cosa, Harry. Qualsiasi cosa, tutto ciò che vogliamo. E facciamola.”  
“E se volessi cavalcare un elefante?” domanda Harry, solo per fare il difficile, ma il cratere nelle sue guance evidenzia la sua felicità.  
“Allora lo faremo!” Louis urla vittorioso, felice; si sente stupido e ridicolo. È meraviglioso. “Possiamo volare o… o, non me ne frega un cazzo, faremo tutto! È la nostra giornata.”  
“Ma Louis,” gli ricorda Harry, facendolo fermare, tirandoselo vicino al suo corpo. Sorride con dolcezza quando abbassa lo sguardo su di lui, sollevando una mano guantata sulla guancia fredda e arrossata di Louis, carezzandola oh, così gentilmente. “Non è rimasto così tanto tempo, la giornata sta per finire.”  
Ma Louis si limita a fare spallucce, la propria mano a posarsi sopra quella di Harry. “Allora immagino che dovremo semplicemente allungarla.”  
È una frase semplice, una soluzione ovvia – ma accende qualcosa nelle iridi verdi e grigie di Harry mentre attira Louis in un bacio, spingendo il suo sorriso nella bocca di Louis, oltre i suoi denti, giù per la gola, e sistemandolo tra i confini sicuri di un cuore che, forse, Louis possiede davvero.  
Riprendono poi a camminare, le mani strette tra loro, le bocche rosse, le loro risate a riecheggiare attraverso i tetti gelati delle case.  
   
**  
   
Ovviamente, ovviamente cazzo, tra tutte le cose che Harry poteva fare, tra tutte le opportunità che Louis gli ha proposto… Harry, alla fine, ha scelto di passeggiare con Louis.  
Glielo dice mentre gli stringe la mano, alto e slanciato e impressionante nel suo cappotto nero e il beanie color pesca. “Questo è quello che voglio più di ogni altra cosa,” dice semplicemente, e Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, nonostante il fatto che il suo cuore si stia attualmente sciogliendo come il burro. Harry sorride, solo un po’. “Anche tu provi lo stesso,” continua, compiaciuto. Picchietta il cipiglio di Louis con un dito. “Ti piaccio all’infinito, ricordi?”  
“Non ho mai detto una cosa del genere,” ribatte Louis con freddezza. Schiva la mano gentile in procinto di colpire il suo stomaco, prima di intrappolarla nella sua e baciare il dorso con esagerata cortesia. “Camminiamo, mio piccolo fidanzato.”  
Harry starnazza una risata. “Mi hai appena chiamato il tuo ‘fidanzato’?”  
“Esatto. Chiaramente, sto diventando te.”  
Harry mormora tra sé e sé, felice, camminando sempre più vicino.  
“Non posso crederci che hai scelto di passare il tuo tempo con me quando avresti potuto fare tutto quello che volevi,” Louis borbotta dopo un po’, i loro passi a trascinarli lungo la strada. “Dov’è la tua fantasia? Avremmo potuto fare cose brillanti, vedere posti bellissimi, cucciolo. Eppure tu hai scelto il non-brillante e non-bellissimo Louis Tomlinson. Vergognati!” Lo dice con una risata scherzosa, ma Harry si acciglia.  
“Lo sai,” comincia, parlando lentamente, “per qualcuno a cui piace comportarsi da duro” – infilza un dito debole e giocoso nel petto di Louis – “dici davvero delle cose ingiuste su di te. Non è bello.”  
Ah. Bene.  
Il sorriso di Louis crolla in parte.  
È un tantino imbarazzante, un po’ troppo serio, ma Louis continua a camminare, senza incrociare lo sguardo di Harry. “Be’, suppongo di non aver bisogno di dire le cose buone perché sono ovvie,” tenta, con tono indifferente.  
Ma Harry è ancora accigliato, solo un po’. “Allora le dirò io per te. Perché penso che tu sia meraviglioso.”  
E Louis vorrebbe dire qualcosa tanto quanto non vuole, il battito che pulsa nelle sue orecchie; ma rimane un po’ senza parole mentre fissa Harry che lo fissa di rimando, tutto sfacciataggine e dolcezza. Quindi invece, fa scorrere le sue mani lungo le braccia tremanti di Harry, strofinando una mano calda sulla mascella che batte leggermente.  
“Sei così freddo,” riflette, accigliandosi. “Vieni, andiamo a prenderti una sciarpa. Non possiamo partire per un’avventura se sei congelato.”  
È una scusa, è la paura che parla, ma Harry si limita a sorridere e annuire, senza biasimare Louis mentre lo segue verso il negozio più vicino.  
È meravigliosamente caldo all’interno mentre si muovono tra le corsie. Louis si precipita verso un tavolo di legno pieno di (quelle che sembrano essere) le sciarpe più spesse che hanno, ammucchiate una sopra l’altra e sembrando piacevolmente cucite con qualcosa somigliante a fili di lana. Ne soppesa un paio con le mani, distrattamente conscio del fatto che Harry sia da qualche parte dietro di lui mentre le ispeziona con attenzione – perché è necessario che si avvolgano attorno al suo collo un paio di volte, per garantire un’adeguata protezione dal vento. Tocca il materiale con le dita, esamina la qualità…  
Ad essere onesti, probabilmente si sta facendo coinvolgere un po’ troppo in tutta questa faccenda.  
Ma vuole solo che Harry stia al caldo, okay? E potrebbe anche odiare lo shopping, addirittura _detestarlo_ , (cazzo, possiede solo tre outfit, al massimo, e c’è un motivo per questo) quindi non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere di se stesso. Ma non ci pensa più di tanto mentre cerca la sciarpa maledettamente migliore che questo negozio ha da offrire. La sciarpa migliore per il suo Harry.  
Alla fine si volta, due grosse cose di lana al seguito (una viola, una bianca – non avevano il pesca, sfortunatamente) e sta per chiedere a Harry quale delle due voglia…  
Quando lo nota guardare quella che potrebbe essere la scelta meno pratica di questa terra.  
“Harry,” dice categoricamente, mentre Harry sfrega le dita sul bellissimo tessuto decorato con i fiori. “In nessun caso, forma o tipo, quella cosa ti terrebbe al caldo.”  
Ma Harry continua a fissarla, un velo di malinconia nei suoi occhi mentre ammira la fantasia. I fiori delicati appaiono bellissimi contro le sue dita pallide.  
E Louis sente già indebolirsi la sua determinazione.  
Sospirando, si avvicina, inclinando la testa per osservare il profilo di Harry. “Pensi che ti possa tenere caldo a sufficienza?”  
Harry si limita a scrollare le spalle. “Non lo so. Credo di sì… è solo che mi piace un sacco. È bellissima.” Ma poi le sue mani cadono ai fianchi e la sua bocca si piega in una smorfia, abbastanza per essere notata immediatamente da Louis. “È così stupido come, tipo, ci siano queste regole arbitrarie su quel che la gente può indossare. Capisci? È stupido che, tipo, la gente si senta a disagio se un ragazzo indossa qualcosa etichettata, da altri, come ‘femminile’, o quel che è. Non mi piace che ogni cosa sia categorizzata, che tutto sia messo in scatole etichettate. Credo che la gente dovrebbe semplicemente indossare quello che vuole, e basta.” La smorfia si fa un po’ più profonda. “Ma lo so che la gente pensa che io sia strano. Quindi. Non so.”  
Louis abbassa le sciarpe tra le sue mani mentre lo fissa, in silenzio.  
Cazzo. Harry, è solo… Lui è…  
È così tanto. Così tanto in un ragazzo così buono e incantevole.  
“Sono d’accordo,” dice alla fine, la voce che trema di ‘orgoglio’. O qualcosa di simile. “Sono totalmente d’accordo, in effetti. Fanculo il mondo. Fanculo le opinioni delle altre persone. Fanculo la società. Non mi piace rispettare le regole, specialmente quelle di merda e senza senso, quindi fanculo pure a loro.”  
Con quello, riappoggia senza indugio le sciarpe sul loro tavolo prima di marciare verso Harry e sporgersi verso di lui, tenendosi delicatamente in equilibrio sul suo braccio mentre arraffa la sciarpa rossa e nera con le rose disegnate sopra, l’oro ricamato sui bordi. È davvero bella. Bellissima, addirittura.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso. “Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Ti sto comprando questa sciarpa,” dice Louis immediatamente, avviandosi già verso la cassa. “Perché sarà meravigliosa con i tuoi bellissimi ricci e quel magnifico sorrisino e quel visetto adorabile. Ed è sicuramente più calda di quel nulla cosmico che hai addosso in questo momento, quindi è perfetta per questo lavoro. E la sto comprando io per te, giovane cucciolo insolente, perché chiunque altro la rovinerebbe. È chiaramente destinata a te, a te e basta.” Fa una pausa e sorride, picchiettando il beanie con un dito. “Me l’ha detto anche questo cappello che mi hai fatto.”  
Una risata sorpresa irrompe da Harry mentre segue Louis, una mano poggiata sulla sua schiena. Abbassa il suo sorriso sulla spalla di Louis. “Non sapevo che gli accessori parlassero.”  
“Solo con me,” sussurra Louis furtivamente, facendo l’occhiolino.  
Harry è raggiante, il collo rosa e morbido. Louis vuole poggiare la sua mano lì, solo per sentirne il calore, la morbidezza, il battito regolare.  
“Quindi, non sei, tipo… non ti sentirai strano a camminare vicino a un ragazzo con una sciarpa floreale?” domanda Harry, a voce bassa, e c’è una trepidazione distante nel suo sguardo.  
Louis scuote immediatamente la testa. “Mi sentirei strano se _non_ camminassi vicino a un ragazzo con una sciarpa floreale, in realtà.” Sorride. “Ma, sul serio, in fin dei conti è solo una sciarpa, no?”  
A quel punto Harry sorride e lo ringrazia, di cuore, mentre Louis insiste per pagare, le loro mani a sfiorarsi sotto il bancone.  
Quando escono nuovamente in strada, Louis che cerca di sistemare ad arte la sciarpa attorno al collo di Harry, trova Harry a fissarlo, gli occhi lucidi con una sorta di affetto delicato che ha sempre trovato solo nei quadri e nelle tranquille canzoni acustiche. Louis non è sicuro di conoscere molte vere canzoni d’amore; deve trovarne qualcuna.  
“Louis, penso che sia meravigliosa, la persona che sei.”  
“Mh?” mormora mentre fa gli aggiustamenti finali. La sciarpa floreale è adorabile sulla giacca di Harry, ancora più adorabile con la sua bellezza e il suo piccolo beanie color pesca; Louis non avrebbe previsto neanche in un milione di anni di camminare per la strada con un bel ragazzo che indossa motivi floreali e pastello, sorridendo come l’angelica torta di mele che è, ma funziona e combacia perfettamente ed è semplice – la delicata bellezza di Harry accanto allo sporco caos di Louis.  
È quel che è. Ed è tutto.  
“A cosa ti riferisci?” domanda Louis, tirando un’estremità prima di lasciar andare il materiale. “A parte al mio magnifico culo e ai miei capelli scompigliati ad arte, ovviamente.”  
E Harry ride, caldo e roco, spinto da qualche parte nel profondo mentre continua a rivolgere gli occhi dolci a Louis, il respiro che soffia sul suo viso. “Penso che sia meraviglioso il fatto che te ne freghi di tutte le cose stupide della vita e il fatto che tu, solo…” Sospira, distogliendo lo sguardo, cercando le parole.  
Louis attende, sentendosi sospeso sulle punte, nonostante i suoi piedi siano ben piantati a terra.  
“È come se io volessi sempre stare al centro dell’attenzione, e non è che mi piaci solo perché mi ci fai sentire, o qualcosa di simile, ma… Per esperienza personale, penso sia meraviglioso che tu mi faccia sentire a mio agio dicendo e facendo qualsiasi cosa io voglia, incoraggiandomi ad essere chiunque io voglia essere. Incoraggiando tutte le cose di me che ho sempre voluto che fossero incoraggiate. Non so.” Abbassa la testa, imbarazzato. “È piccolo ed è stupido e lo so che suona smielato… ma non penso che tu capisca quanto sia importante. Quanto sia raro. Non so.”  
Harry appare decisamente fucsia quando finisce, fissando Louis da sotto le ciglia.  
E Louis può solo ridere, sorpreso, il cuore che batte forte, perché non sa cosa fare in questo momento, non lo sa mai, _mai_. “È stato il poema più bello che abbia mai sentito, Harry,” lo prende in giro a bassa voce, il sorriso titubante mentre poggia le sue dita sotto l’arco delle labbra di Harry. Picchietta il labbro inferiore con curiosità, solo una volta. “Come funzionano queste cosine? Perché sono così gentili con me, queste bellissime labbra?”  
Harry allora ride, il viso che si rilassa mentre Louis striscia le dita guantate sulla bocca di Harry scherzosamente, tirando con delicatezza.  
“Ehii,” protesta Harry, scacciandolo e ridacchiando, ma Louis sogghigna nel rafforzare la sua presa.  
“No, no,” protesta di rimando, insistente. “Devo fargli una domanda, lascia che faccia loro una domanda.” Si calma per un momento, accovacciandosi più vicino, i movimenti delicati.  
Harry lo studia con attenzione, sospettoso, stando completamente immobile mentre Louis si avvicina, si avvicina ancora, si avvicina sempre di più – prima di avventarsi su di lui, attaccando la sua bocca a quella di Harry. Era ovvio – cos’altro avrebbe dovuto fare?  
Ma Harry in questo momento sta sorridendo troppo, sorridendo e ridendo contemporaneamente, quindi i denti di Louis sbattono contro quelli di Harry e lui si tira indietro, un sorriso malizioso sul viso. “Ehi, cavallino, se vuoi essere impressionato dalle mie tecniche impeccabili di bacio, dovresti smetterla di sorridere così tanto.”  
“Cavallino?” domanda Harry, aggrappandosi stretto a lui. Sta ancora sorridendo, sta ancora fissando le labbra di Louis.  
“Esatto. Hai proprio dei dentoni da cavallo lì davanti, sai. Potresti abbattere un albero a morsi.”  
E Louis lo sta prendendo in giro, lo sta tremendamente prendendo in giro – ma Harry ci si sta crogiolando ed è magnifico, funziona. Si oppongono alle risate mentre reggono lo sguardo l’uno dell’altro, Harry che finge strilla indignate.  
“Stai insinuando che ho i denti da castoro??” domanda Harry, inorridito.  
“Be’, non lo sto _non_ implicando, tesoro.”  
Passa un secondo.  
E poi scoppiano a ridere all’unisono, le braccia avvolte fermamente l’uno attorno all’altro come la matassa ingarbugliata che sono.  
“Sono dei denti bellissimi, li amo,” mormora Louis contro le labbra di Harry quando lo bacia, insistente e affamato. “Voglio tenerli, voglio essere l’albero del tuo castoro.”  
Harry scoppia a ridere così forte e in maniera così inaspettata che si piega in avanti, portando Louis giù con lui.  
“Forza, andiamo,” dice Louis alla fine, le loro guance screpolate, gli occhi in fiamme. “Abbiamo ancora il resto della nostra giornata. E abbiamo fatto solo piccole cose – adesso dobbiamo fare quelle importanti.”  
“Tipo?”  
“Decidi tu. Tutto quello che vuoi. Se vuoi continuare a chiacchierare per il resto della serata, è comunque una cosa abbastanza importante.” Louis sorride, tirando un’estremità della sciarpa di Harry. “O se vuoi, tipo, saltare sulle stelle e visitare nuovi pianeti, anche quello andrà bene.”  
“Possiamo fare tutto?” domanda Harry speranzoso.  
“Assolutamente,” Louis annuisce, tirandoselo più vicino mentre continuano a camminare, i loro passi sincronizzati. “Possiamo fare tutto.”  
   
**  
   
Alla fine, si ritrovano vicino al fiume, percorrendo la stessa strada del loro primo appuntamento, tanto tempo fa.  
Harry lo nomina più volte, tutto entusiasmo e occhi luminosi, indicando la strada con un dito alzato e il respiro che si condensa come fumo.  
“È questa, sì,” annuisce Louis, stringendo la mano di Harry; Harry la stringe di rimando.  
La luna è alta nel cielo, gettando lunghi e pallidi frammenti di luce sulla riva gelata. È tutto terribilmente luminoso, imbiancato dalla neve e dal ghiaccio.  
“Ehi,” mormora Louis, fissando le luci, il ghiaccio, e le ombre inviolate. “Vuoi sentire la mia canzone preferita? Di notte sembra più bella.”  
“Sì,” dice Harry immediatamente, la voce poco più di un sussurro mentre guarda la luna.  
Dita fredde districano le cuffiette attorno all’iPod di Louis – quello che tiene sempre nella sua giacca, l’unico suo bene prezioso oltre il suo telefono – e le sue guance sono un po’ troppo ghiacciate per sorridere. Quindi si limita a infilarsi una cuffia, premendo l’altra nell’orecchio di Harry, e cliccando finché non la trova, finché non trova la canzone, il tutto mentre i loro respiri si mescolano, i loro corpi allineati.  
“ _Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup..._ ”  
Ascoltano John Lennon cantare riguardo all’andare in giro ‘per l’universo’ (“ _Across the Universe_ ”) e che niente può cambiare il suo mondo, trascinandosi verso la riva gelata, ghiaia e ghiaccio che scricchiolano sotto i piedi, mano nella mano, il respiro a trasformarsi in condensa che fluttua verso le stelle che sembrano splendere più luminose nel freddo. Tutto è acuto e blu e brillante e lo strimpellare della chitarra va a tempo con i loro battiti coordinati e Louis si chiede se, forse, ora sappia cosa potrebbe essere l’amore. O cosa sia. Forse.  
Quando gli accordi si affievoliscono, Harry sbatte le palpebre con uno sguardo da gufo, un sorriso sereno sul suo volto che si illumina nell’aria gelida della sera.  
“Sembra davvero più bella di notte,” riflette, calmo. “Vuoi sentire la mia canzone preferita, Louis? Ogni volta che la ascolto, penso a te. È per te.”  
Louis inspira aria fredda e la trattiene nei polmoni, concedendosi di sorridere. Solo un pochino, adesso.  
“Sì, ovvio,” mormora mentre Harry tira fuori il suo telefono e scorre. Con mani tranquille, collega le cuffiette, preme ‘play’ e Louis chiude gli occhi, proprio quando le percussioni cominciano a battere attraverso le sue vene, lisce come la seta.  
Quando Louis si azzarda ad aprire un occhio, vede Harry sorridere, gli occhi chiusi.  
“Mi piace,” commenta Louis, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi. “Come si chiama?”  
“‘Only One’ dei Black Keys,” dice Harry a bassa voce, con affetto.  
Louis deglutisce, sorridendo a se stesso. “ _You’re the only one,_ ” canta sottovoce, e sente la mano di Harry stringersi attorno alla sua. “ _You’re the only one…_ ”  
“Mi ricorda te,” ripete Harry, stavolta più silenzioso.  
Gli sguardi si incrociano, i sorrisi piccoli e la pelle pallida ma le guance rosse.  
“Suppongo che anche a me ricordi te,” replica Louis, più calmo che può, anche se i suoi palmi sono sudati.  
La risposta di Harry è un sorriso così pieno, sembra quasi che possa sgocciolare via dal suo viso.  
Louis si sente come un adolescente. È tutto così… giovanile. Innocente. Bello.  
Quando la canzone finisce, si tolgono le cuffiette, mettendo via tutto. Continuano a camminare, scendendo lungo il fiume, l’erba gelata che scricchiola sotto i piedi, prima di fermarsi alla base del ghiaccio, dove l’acqua normalmente bagnerebbe le loro caviglie.  
“Hai mai pattinato sul ghiaccio?” domanda Louis, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Harry sbuffa. “No. Sarei terribile.”  
“Oh, lo saresti sicuramente,” lo assicura Louis, sorridendo. “Sarebbe _fantastico_. Andiamo.”  
Senza un’altra parola, trascina Harry sul ghiaccio. Lancia un’occhiata alle sue spalle dopo un ripensamento, ricercando dell’effettivo sconforto sul viso di Harry – ma non ne trova, vedendo invece un altro sorriso spiaccicato lì mentre si aggrappa disperatamente alle dita di Louis, concentrandosi sui suoi piedi mentre cammina con cautela sul ghiaccio solido.  
“Non andremo in mezzo,” dice Louis mentre si volta, ora di fronte ad Harry. Il ragazzo sembra elettrizzato, anche se un po’ instabile, i lobi delle orecchie rossi. I suoi occhi sono vitrei quando alza lo sguardo, brillanti. Louis non può fare a meno di sorridere nell’osservarlo. “Non voglio che ci sprofondi, anche se è abbastanza solido. Quindi, insomma… Non allontanarti, o cose del genere.”  
Harry ride. “Non penso sia una possibilità, ad essere sinceri,” mormora, al che Louis ride di rimando.  
“Okay, allora, se cadi, farò in modo di cadere prima di te,” promette Louis mentre si allontanano appena dal bordo, i passi che diventano un po’ più prudenti mentre il ghiaccio allontana i loro talloni. “Non ti agitare, perché il mio culo farà da cuscino ad entrambi” – Harry scoppia a ridere, starnazzando – “quindi, davvero, ci rialzeremo entrambi in un attimo, probabilmente. Sono come il tuo castello gonfiabile personale.”  
Altri sbuffi di condensa e risate, altri passi tremanti e talloni che scivolano.  
“Insegnami,” sorride Harry, agitando già un braccio all’impazzata per tenersi in equilibrio. È così carino, com’è possibile che sia così _carino_?  
Louis non avrebbe mai pensato, un giorno, di parlare a vanvera con naturalezza, ma… Di nuovo, non ha mai pensato che ci sarebbe potuto essere un Harry.  
“Potrei,” sorride Louis, aiutandolo a mantenersi in equilibrio con delicatezza, le mani unite.  
Rimangono in silenzio, gli occhi agganciati e illuminati dalla luna piena e una spolverata di neve a circondarli. Appare satura e intensa e allo stesso tempo pallida e Louis si chiede vagamente se sia così bella come la vede lui.  
Ma poi l’incantesimo pittoresco è rudemente spezzato, perché è in quel momento che Harry riesce in qualche modo a scivolare, quel tanto che basta per far perdere l’equilibrio ad entrambi.  
“Ma che diavolo?” ride Louis, sorpreso, lasciando immediatamente la presa su Harry per stabilizzarsi, prima di alzare la testa…  
Solo per trovare Harry che sta praticamente correndo sul posto, le braccia che sbattono come un fottuto uccello.  
“Come cazzo hai fatto a incasinarti così in fretta?” ride di gusto mentre si muove con cautela in avanti, cercando di afferrare almeno una delle braccia di Harry – ma Harry si sta dimenando troppo, sta ridacchiando in maniera quasi maniacale, ed è tutto così totalmente ridicolo. È così ridicolo e assurdo e Louis preme entrambe le mani contro il proprio stomaco tremante mentre ride e ride, i piedi fermamente piantati sul ghiaccio, il suo beanie a tenergli al caldo la punta delle orecchie.  
Non riesce neanche a ricordarsi l’ultima volta che ha riso così tanto, ad essere onesti. Forse svilupperà qualche addominale.  
“Sto cadendo!” strilla allora Harry, più forte di quanto Louis l’abbia mai sentito, ed è pieno di energia e stelle e zucchero e Louis si sente come se sia stato colpito da un’elettricità invisibile perché non riesce a smettere di ridere, il cuore gonfio come un fottuto pesce palla.  
“Harry,” tenta, mentre Harry comincia a raddrizzarsi, nonostante le sue gambe siano terribilmente barcollanti. “Dov’è il tuo centro di gravità??”  
“Te l’avevo detto!” lo rimprovera Harry, cercando di allungarsi in avanti, le mani sollevate davanti a sé.  
Louis si trascina un po’ più vicino, afferrandole, il divertimento scritto su tutta la sua faccia. “Sì, ma non pensavo che la situazione fosse effettivamente così grave. Non stiamo neanche facendo nulla!”  
E ora stanno ridendo entrambi istericamente, il suono delle loro scarpe che sfregano sul ghiaccio che risuona attraverso l’aria vuota e immobile, echeggiando insieme allo sbattere delle loro mani strette e il ghiaccio cristallizzato.  
È proprio quando Louis sta cominciando a vedere la luce alla fine del tunnel, proprio quando Harry sta cominciando a fare qualche passo in avanti e, in effetti, sapete, a _stare in piedi_ , che riesce a scivolare in maniera orribile, l’intero corpo che fa un volo inarcandosi all’indietro… prima di atterrare con forza sul sedere.  
“Cucciolo!” ride Louis, precipitandosi immediatamente verso di lui nonostante il suo corpo sia scosso dal divertimento.  
Harry sta ridendo altrettanto forte, appallottolato per terra come una palla di carta. Solleva la testa, cercando di lanciargli un’occhiataccia; è vicino alle lacrime, il viso rotto dal divertimento, le sopracciglia fermamente unite. È proprio una visione – se Louis fosse un uomo più poetico, probabilmente scarabocchierebbe sonetti al riguardo sulla superficie cosparsa di neve.  
“Pensavo che mi avresti fatto da cuscino!” lo rimprovera strillando Harry, ridendo a crepapelle. “Dov’è quel culo? Dov’è il mio castello gonfiabile? Non vedevo l’ora di caderci sopra.” E, senza preavviso, si slancia verso Louis, le mani tese verso i suoi fianchi, che cercano di sculacciarlo.  
Harry è proprio un piccolo stronzetto. Da quando è diventato così stronzo?  
Allegro, Louis si allontana dalla sua portata, slittando abilmente sul ghiaccio sulle sue scarpe schifose senza aderenza. “Bene, bene,” ghigna con aria maliziosa, le risate sulla punta della sua voce, le dita tese in aria in modo esperto. “Ma sentitelo.”  
Più risate, più mani avide.  
Alla fine, Harry geme un “Mi sa che sono una schiappa,” prima di lasciarsi cadere sul ghiaccio, il respiro a condensarsi nell’aria. Le sue guance sono rosa, il suo cappello sta scivolando via, e i suoi arti sono distesi, facendolo assomigliare a una stella marina. Il respiro che gli fuoriesce dalla bocca ruota e si arriccia verso l’alto, allontanandosi verso la luna larga e rotonda circondata dalle stelle e dai pianeti minuscoli. Una stella marina che sbuffa sotto un cielo pieno di stelle.  
La piccola stella marina di Louis.  
“Sei davvero così terribile come pensavo. Probabilmente, in effetti, peggio.” Sogghigna mentre scivola più vicino. “E non ti cambierei per nulla al mondo.” Lo dice melenso e dolce, dandogli un colpetto sul naso.  
Harry lo osserva con un occhio aperto, sorridendo. Il sorriso si allarga prima che increspi le labbra, gli occhi a elemosinare un bacio.  
Louis, ovviamente, alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sì, okay,” borbotta per finta, tirando le labbra mentre si inginocchia e lo accontenta. Bocca ghiacciata su bocca ghiacciata. Anche la loro saliva sembra congelata, le gengive e i denti e le lingue gelate e intorpidite. Fa così freddo, cazzo.  
Le guance di Louis sembrano bruciare. Le sue mani sono doloranti contro la superficie ruvida e anche le sue ginocchia sono piantate nel ghiaccio in maniera dolorosa; tutto è fastidioso e teso mentre Harry lascia fredde scie di saliva lungo la bocca e la mascella di Louis, piccoli strati di saliva sul mento e sul naso, le dita fredde che premono sulla pelle calda dietro le sue orecchie.  
Inspiegabilmente, non è mai stato più a proprio agio in vita sua. Ahah. Divertente.  
Il pensiero scende a cascata lungo la sua spina dorsale e si propaga sulle sue spalle mentre mormora un sorriso, mormora qualcosa che sa di possibilità e forse anche di realtà, nei polmoni di Harry. Nei propri polmoni.  
   
**  
   
È da poco passata la mezzanotte quando tornano infine verso casa di Harry, la pelle vibrante e intorpidita, le bocche dolci dalla cioccolata che hanno comprato sulla via del ritorno. Louis prova a infilare il beanie di Harry più a fondo sulla sua testa – i suoi capelli sono così morbidi che continua a scivolare via – ma Harry continua a baciarlo, tutto malizioso e spensierato, le mani dappertutto.  
“Ti prenderai una malattia mortale,” lo rimprovera Louis.  
“Tanto siamo già a casa.”  
“Non è questo il punto.”  
Harry si limita a sorridere, appoggiando tutto il suo peso contro Louis che sbuffa un “oof!” mentre lo acchiappa, stringendo le mani attorno alla sua schiena. “Entri?” domanda, un po’ lamentoso e molto speranzoso, le mani poggiate sulle spalle di Louis.  
“È tardi, Harry. Dovresti già essere a dormire.” Gli dà un bacio sul collo, perché sì. Ultimamente fa sempre cose del genere.  
“Per favore?”  
“Vai a dormire.”  
“Ti prego?”  
Non dovrebbe essere così semplice, pensa Louis con disappunto mentre osserva gli occhi dolci di Harry e le sue labbra imbronciate. Sospira, cedendo.  
“Sì, va bene. Solo per un po’.”  
“Solo finché non mi addormento,” promette Harry, che sta già aprendo la porta e tirandosi dentro Louis.  
   
**  
   
La finiscono a baciarsi, perché finisce sempre così in questi giorni.  
Il cuore di Louis sbatte contro le sue costole mentre Harry fa scorrere le mani delicate sui suoi vestiti, le lunghe dita che scivolano sui bordi, e, cazzo, Louis lo vuole. Louis lo vuole e, generalmente, Louis ottiene sempre.  
Ma, nonostante il rossore della sua pelle e la tensione nel suo stomaco, lui… Non può.  
Delicatamente, allontana le dita curiose di Harry dai bottoni dei suoi jeans.  
“Ehi,” mormora, pianissimo, il viso in fiamme, nell’interrompere il bacio.  
È solo che… è troppo complicato adesso. Non può avere Harry, non in _quel_ modo, mentre… Mentre esistono ancora un Liam e un gioco e un accordo e… Non ancora.  
Non ancora.  
La curiosità negli occhi di Harry persiste mentre Louis sospira, tirandosi indietro per sdraiarsi sul letto. Si lecca le labbra e guarda fuori dalla finestra; la luna è molto luminosa. Si chiede se nevicherà di nuovo.  
“Uhm…” comincia Harry piano, evasivo.  
Louis si lecca nuovamente le labbra. Le sente calde e gonfie, un po’ come il resto del corpo. E il cervello. E il cuore. Ugh.  
“Sono io, o…?” domanda Harry, ma è praticamente un sospiro.  
Immediatamente, Louis si volta verso di lui, incontrando quegli occhi enormi mentre sfiora la sua guancia con le nocche tremanti. “No,” dice semplicemente, con onestà. “No, non si tratta di questo. È solo che…” Il suo sguardo vacilla, minacciando di incollarsi al muro, prima che Louis lo costringa di nuovo a spostarsi su Harry. Deglutisce. “È solo che tu sei importante, tutto qui. È che… è diverso con te. Ogni cosa conta. Capisci?”  
Si aspetta quasi un cipiglio in risposta, forse una protesta, o una serie di domande imbronciate. Forse anche una risata.  
Ma cosa ottiene in risposta è un sorriso timido, Harry che si strofina sul palmo della sua mano come il piccolo gattino che è. “È così romantico,” dice, le labbra umide contro la pelle di Louis.  
Louis sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma le sue guance lo tradiscono, arrossandosi. “Sì, sono un vero romanticone,” borbotta, ma Harry sorride mentre continua a strofinare il naso contro la mano di Louis, sul suo polso, lungo il suo braccio…  
“Lo sei,” protesta Harry, dolce e sottovoce. Si sistema contro il suo fianco, appoggiando il mento sul petto di Louis. Grandi occhi verdi sbattono nella sua direzione, le ciglia lente. Le sue sopracciglia sono precise e ordinate. Un micetto carino.  
Il silenzio li avvolge, sereno e confortante. Louis soffoca uno sbadiglio, sfregando dita assenti lungo le braccia di Harry mentre gli occhi di Harry si chiudono, lentamente, lentamente, lentamente.  
“Ehi, Louis?” mormora, gli occhi chiusi.  
“Mh?”  
“Ti piacerebbe passare il Natale con me e la mia famiglia? Che ne dici?”  
Le mani di Louis si fermano.  
“Cioè, se non lo devi passare con la tua famiglia, ovviamente,” si affretta ad aggiungere Harry, le parole rapide e alla rinfusa. “Perché, tipo, non fa niente se…”  
“No,” gracchia Louis, fissando il soffitto. Deglutisce, lasciando che le dita continuino il loro delicato scorrere, e vorrebbe che il suo cuore si calmasse. “No, non lo passerò con nessuno. Quindi, uh. Sì. Certo. Verrò. Se non sono, uh, di troppo, o quel che è.”  
“Non lo sarai,” lo assicura Harry, la voce calma. “È stata un’idea di Gemma e mamma. E voglio davvero che tu sia qui. Se vuoi.”  
“Sì. Okay.” Continua a fissare il soffitto, qualcosa di leggero e pesante nei suoi polmoni. Fa una pausa. “Grazie.”  
Sente Harry annuire, sente le sue mani stringersi più forte attorno a lui.  
“Louis?” domanda, qualche secondo di silenzio dopo. La voce di Harry suona cauta, distante. Un po’ piccola.  
Louis deglutisce. Sa cosa sta per succedere.  
“Sì?”  
“Perché… perché non parli con la tua famiglia?”  
I muscoli dello stomaco di Louis si stringono all’istante. Non si azzarda a respirare, solo per un attimo, solo per un attimo mentre riordina le idee, assembla parole e immagini in una linea coerente di pensiero. O spiegazione. O… scuse.  
“Harry…”  
“Senti,” dice Harry, sollevandosi sui gomiti. Abbassa lo sguardo su Louis, le rughe sulla fronte incise profondamente, portando una mano a posarsi sopra il cuore di Louis. La lascia semplicemente lì, attento e dolce. Solo lì. “Non devi dirmelo, lo sai che non devi. Ma… forse, tipo, se non l’hai mai detto a nessuno… Forse se ne parli, non farà così paura?”  
“Non mi fa paura,” taglia subito corto Louis, le labbra strette.  
Harry rimane in silenzio, sbattendo le palpebre nella sua direzione.  
“Scusami,” soffia Louis immediatamente, strizzando gli occhi chiusi. “Sono stato… scusami. È solo che… è difficile. Ho paura.”  
“Fa paura ammettere che le cose fanno paura,” dice Harry piano, e le sue spalle sono rigide e i suoi occhi appaiono nervosi, il che… non va bene.  
Sospirando, Louis strofina le sue mani sui muscoli tesi, respirando attraverso il naso nel sentirli rilassarsi lentamente, sentendo il suo cuore battere contro il palmo di Harry.  
“Non ti piacerei se conoscessi la verità,” dice sottovoce. Lo dice al cielo, sperando che voli verso l’altro e oltre la testa di Harry, troppo velocemente per lui per sentirlo.  
Ma Harry lo sente.  
“Sì che mi piaceresti,” protesta. Suona così sicuro.  
“Oppure no,” replica Louis. Deglutisce di nuovo. Perché la sua gola è così secca? “Ma te lo dirò.”  
C’è un pesante momento di silenzio, riempito solo dal respiro di Harry, gli occhi rispettosi, e la pressione calma della sua mano.  
Louis si schiarisce la voce. “Allora. Io, uh. Ho cinque sorelle. E Jo. Jo è mia… uh, mia mamma. In sostanza… in pratica. Ho lasciato Jo e le ragazze, anni fa. Le ho lasciate una notte. Me ne sono semplicemente andato mentre stavano dormendo…” La sua voce lo tradisce, vacillando orribilmente. Prova a deglutire di nuovo ma è più difficile, quindi invece si schiarisce nuovamente la voce, sbattendo le palpebre verso il soffitto bianco di Harry, l’arancione tremolante dalle candele. “Me ne sono andato perché avevo troppe responsabilità e non ne volevo neanche una. Non ne ho mai parlato con Jo. Ho preferito andarmene. Dopo aver rimboccato le coperte alle ragazze.” Respira più forte, più pesante, determinato a non lasciare che i suoi occhi… No.  
Lui non piange, cazzo, va bene? Non lo fa da così tanto tempo, non riesce neanche a ricordarsi quando sia stata l’ultima volta. Gli piace, gli piace non sentire, non piangere, porca puttana.  
Continua, determinato e impassibile. Le dita di Harry premono sul suo petto, il suo respiro lento. “Mi adoravano. Tutte e cinque. Mi adoravano tanto quanto io adoravo loro. E quindi leggevo le loro storie preferite – questo stupido libro illustrato sulle fate dei fiori o qualcosa del genere. Il cattivo era questo ragno femmina. Era assolutamente terrificante.” Sbuffa una risata priva di umorismo. “Quindi l’avevo letto ad alta voce, come facevo sempre. Facevo tutte le voci eccetera.” Sorride poi, le labbra tristi e rigide. “Il mio zaino era già pronto nella mia stanza. Phoebe era stata l’ultima ad addormentarsi.” Il suo sorriso svanisce. Una sensazione scura comincia a filtrare attraverso di lui, proveniente dal centro del suo corpo. “Le ho baciate una per una, sulle loro fronti, come facevo sempre… ero davvero un bravo fratello, credo. Ero bravo. Fino a, sai, la parte in cui le abbandono.”  
Sente freddo. Un fottutissimo freddo. E ha voglia di vomitare.  
Con il viso e la gola che prudono, si gira da un lato, Harry che scivola dietro di lui, la mano strappata via dal suo cuore.  
“Non ho mai detto niente a Jo. Ho solo… aperto la sua porta. Non ero sicuro se avessi intenzione di svegliarla o forse solo… dirle addio? Ma non ho fatto niente. Ho solo aperto la porta. L’ho guardata. L’ho chiusa. E basta. Sono tornato nella mia stanza e ho preso il mio zaino di merda e me ne sono andato, Harry. Nessuna parola, nessun numero, nessun biglietto… è finita lì.”  
Il silenzio tra loro è spesso, viscido. Harry non accenna a toccarlo o a parlare. Fa bruciare gli occhi di Louis nel chiuderli, biascicando uno strano respiro.  
“Te l’avevo detto,” dice con fermezza, a voce bassa, principalmente a se stesso.  
E poi sente una mano esitante.  
Una leggera, gentile mano esitante, poggiata sulla sua spalla.  
“Louis,” arriva la voce sommessa, giungendo come un tuono, e fa stringere ancor di più gli occhi di Louis, il suo corpo rannicchiato in se stesso perché in questo momento vuole rimpicciolirsi, cazzo, rimpicciolirsi fino a scomparire. “Louis, no.”  
Ma Louis si limita a serrare la mascella, l’intero corpo teso, anche se sente Harry scivolare dietro di sé, il calore a penetrare nella sua pelle fredda.  
“Louis, io ti amo lo stesso,” dice Harry a bassa voce, appoggiando la testa dietro quella di Louis, le parole che scivolano nel suo orecchio. E…  
E, cosa? Ha appena detto…  
Aprendo gli occhi, Louis si gira per guardare Harry – i cui occhi sono tristi ma sinceri, che osservano Louis con qualcosa che va oltre quel che il limitato vocabolario di Louis potrebbe definire. Ma è delicato, è quel che è, e Louis si limita a sbattere le palpebre, colto alla sprovvista, mentre Harry porta una delle sue grandi mani sul suo viso. Solo appoggiata. Solo lì.  
Sorride in segno di scusa. “Probabilmente non era il momento giusto per dirlo,” dice piano, il pollice che sfiora le ciglia di Louis. “Scusami. Ma è così… ti amo lo stesso.”  
Louis lo fissa, il cuore sospeso da qualche parte sopra il suo corpo. Le sue dita formicolano. Il suo sangue continua a scorrere.  
Harry non lo odia.  
Harry lo _ama_.  
Va tutto a fuoco.  
“Non fa niente,” sussurra Louis, e i suoi occhi probabilmente sono spalancati, così spalancati, mentre fissa Harry, che lo sta cullando in modo protettivo con le sue mani, con le sue braccia, con le sue gambe. “Non importa. Sono… felice,” tenta, confuso. Sbalordito.  
Harry lo _ama_.  
Un sorriso gli si forma sul viso, un altro movimento del pollice di Harry che sfiora lo zigomo di Louis. “Okay. Bene. Perché ti amo. E… e posso capire il perché non volessi parlarne.”  
Immediatamente, la tristezza della situazione ritorna, gli arti di Louis pesanti. Il calore e la speranza cominciano a scivolare via di nuovo. Cazzo.  
“Ma non potrei mai fartene una colpa, Louis,” dice Harry intensamente, posando le mani sulle guance di Louis e guardandolo negli occhi con una sorta di ardente determinazione di cui Louis ha solo sempre sentito parlare, forse anche deriso in precedenza. “Ci sono… ci sono dei casini che sono accaduti nel passato, okay? E non è bello, non è che dovrebbero essere premiati, o cose del genere. Ma ti dispiace per questo, Louis. Sei… Non è tutto bianco e nero, no? So che tipo di persona sei, so come sei fatto e cosa pensi e non ti cambierei per niente al mondo, Lou. Mai. Hai fatto degli errori, sì, ma ti hanno portato ad essere quel che sei ora. E…” Harry si morde il labbro per un attimo, l’entusiasmo che si placa appena. “E c’è così tanto tempo per rimediare, sai? Tipo… Non è bianco e nero, Lou. Non sei una brutta persona. Ti amo e ti conosco e non sei una brutta persona.”  
I denti di Louis si serrano sulle sue labbra, gli occhi stretti e piccoli e in fiamme. “Harry…” sussurra, il cuore caduto da qualche parte verso il basso.  
Senso di colpa. Tutto quello che riesce a sentire è il fottuto _senso di colpa_.  
Louis non è una brutta persona? Ahah. Divertente.  
Harry è così comprensivo, così amorevole, Harry lo _ama_ , e ora, Louis…  
Louis gli sta mentendo. Ogni giorno. Ogni singolo giorno.  
“Harry,” comincia, silenzioso come la brezza mentre aggancia le sue dita attorno a quelle di Harry. Si siede, indietreggiando fino a che la sua schiena non poggia contro la testiera, e si sente stordito in questo momento, fottutamente stordito, ma manda tutto giù perché Harry ha ragione – è come scegliere di gestire il presente e il futuro che importa.  
Ha bisogno di iniziare a sistemare le cose. Affrontare le cose. Essere… onesto.  
“Harry, devo dirti una cosa,” dice la sua voce, ma suona vuota, lontana. I suoi occhi tremano mentre si agganciano a quelli di Harry.  
Ma Harry trasuda calma, totale serenità, mentre sorride con dolcezza, attirando Louis ancora più vicino a lui.  
“Harry. Tempo fa, io…”  
Le dita spingono contro le sue labbra. Sbattendo le palpebre confuso, abbassa lo sguardo, cercando di tirare via le dita di Harry, ma Harry sta scuotendo la testa, mentre poggia l’altro palmo con decisione sulla bocca di Louis.  
“No, no,” dice piano, i muscoli rilassati. “Non ti agitare. Questa è stata una conversazione pesante, sì? Non sentirti in colpa.”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, confuso. “No, Harry, ho bisogno di parlarti. È… è importante. Riguarda” – deglutisce – “qualcosa che ho quasi fatto. O… che ho fatto. O, non lo so.”  
Piegando la testa, Harry lo osserva con curiosità, le mani che scendono sul grembo di Louis. “Okay, be’… è importante?” Ma lo domanda con gentilezza, così paziente e dolce.  
Sì, è importante. È molto importante. Sta divorando Louis _dall’interno_ , porca puttana.  
“Sì,” riesce a buttare fuori Louis. “Potrebbe… compromettere il modo in cui mi vedi. Permanentemente.”  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma solo per un attimo. Annuisce, principalmente a se stesso, prima che i suoi calmi occhi verdi si posino nuovamente su Louis. “Okay…” comincia, le mani calde avvolte attorno alla vita di Louis. Delicato. “Qualsiasi cosa sia, comprometterà _noi_?” Louis sbatte le palpebre, ripetutamente. “Compromette quel che provi per me? Il nostro futuro?”  
Deglutendo, Louis sente le sopracciglia unirsi insieme, le parole che scivolano dal suo cervello. “Be’, cioè. Più o meno? Non proprio, credo. Non cambia quel che provo per te, okay? Neanche un po’…”  
“Allora non mi interessa,” dice Harry semplicemente, sorridendo. “A meno che tu non mi abbia, tipo, tradito…”  
“No!” dice Louis con fervore, scioccato, e Harry sorride, ancora più delicato.  
“Okay, allora. Non mi interessa. Non è importante, Louis. Lo so che hai fatto degli errori, lo so. Ma non ho bisogno di sentirli, okay? Perché ti conosco adesso e so che ti amo e so che è quel che conta. Tutto il resto? È passato. Non è importante.”  
 _Non è importante._  
Louis respira, lo percepisce, lo sente, lo ascolta mentre fissa Harry. Dentro di sé, un minuscolo spiraglio si sta aprendo, un minuscolo spiraglio che lascia entrare raggi di luce.  
È nel passato, non è importante. Tutto quello che conta è… il presente.  
Louis può farcela. Può affrontare Liam separatamente e Harry non dovrà mai saperlo. Farà in modo che Harry non lo venga mai a sapere. Potrà semplicemente… stare con lui. È così facile. Solo stare con lui.  
E Harry non dovrà mai saperlo. Perché è nel passato e Harry è il presente e il futuro di Louis.  
Un respiro pesante fuoriesce dalle labbra di Louis. Cazzo. Può farcela, può davvero farcela.  
“Okay,” dice, un po’ intontito, quasi terrorizzato dal lasciarsi crogiolare dal pensiero, da tutta la situazione. Quello che comporta. “Okay,” dice di nuovo, annuendo. “Il futuro. Il nostro futuro. È tutto ciò che conta.”  
“È tutto ciò che conta,” concorda Harry, sorridendo, attirando Louis più vicino a sé. “Possiamo parlare un’altra volta della tua famiglia, se vuoi. Tipo, le soluzioni. O qualcosa del genere. E nel frattempo…” continua Harry, a voce più alta mentre Louis apre la bocca per protestare, un’ombra che gli copre gli occhi e il cuore, “possiamo passare Natale insieme. Come se fossimo davvero sposati.”  
“Sposati, oh mio Dio,” brontola Louis, mezzo sorridendo, ma il suo cuore sta ancora martellando per tutta la situazione.  
Cazzo, tutta questa notte… la sente enorme, colossale, sente come se in qualche modo ne sia uscito indenne. Sembra… troppo bello. Troppo sicuro.  
Ma spinge via la paranoia. Si focalizza su _ora_.  
Harry sorride, gli occhi chiusi, il viso premuto contro quello di Louis. “Mmhm,” mormora, soddisfatto. “Davvero sposati.”  
Insieme si siedono, gli occhi chiusi, avvolti come fili annodati mentre le candele si consumano e le ombre si spostano e, alla fine, Harry si addormenta, il respiro che scivola lungo il collo di Louis e viene assorbito dalla pelle sotto il suo battito. Il tutto mentre Louis non allenta mai la sua presa, non lo lascia mai andare, e, per la prima volta, concede a se stesso di vedere un futuro.  
   
**  
   
Quando alla fine si avvia verso casa di Stan, l’inverno che scricchiola sotto le sue scarpe, Louis va a controllare l’orario sul telefono, solo per vedere tre chiamate perse da Liam.  
Infinitesimamente, il suo corpo si irrigidisce, solo infinitesimamente, prima che spenga lo schermo senza una seconda occhiata, infilandolo nuovamente nella sua tasca.  
Liam non ha più importanza.  
Louis ha solo bisogno di concentrarsi in questo momento.  
Cammina, cullando la speranza nel suo petto.


	17. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natale

_I'm A Ruin_ \---Marina and the Diamonds

 

“Non so neanche cosa si regali a una mamma!”  
Zayn osserva Louis da sotto i suoi capelli arruffati, gli occhi obliqui in contemplazione. È un puntino di calma completa in mezzo alla confusione del negozio ben illuminato, invaso da persone che stringono manciate di buste e bambini. “Tarocchi?”  
Louis lo fissa.  
Giusto. Avrebbe fatto meglio a non chiedere.  
“Ehm, Grazie, Z,” fa un sorrisetto, trattenendo valorosamente le risate mentre continua a passeggiare per la corsia. C’è freddo nonostante il numero di corpi lì attorno; le sue mani sono congelate, anche con i guanti di Harry addosso. Deve avere a che fare con il fatto che ora la sua vecchia giacca in jeans ha così tanti buchi e graffi che le sue tasche non sono più degne di essere chiamate tali. Se fosse stato un ragazzo più furbo, ne avrebbe comprata una nuova.  
Ma non ha mai detto di essere furbo, quindi. Chi se ne frega.  
“Che ne dici di un mattarello?” propone poco dopo Zayn, le mani molli ai suoi fianchi mentre si guarda attorno con esitazione, gli occhi scuri. La frase si porta appresso tutta la sua languida sicurezza, perché Zayn crede fermamente a tutto ciò che dice, crede fermamente che i suoi consigli siano pratici e saggi. È uno dei tanti motivi per cui Louis gli vuole bene, in realtà.  
Quindi ride, battendo brevemente una mano sulla spalla tesa di Zayn. Anche il nylon del suo parka è freddo, e penetra attraverso la lana dei guanti di Louis. “Penso che ne abbia già uno, amico. Ma bel tentativo.”  
Zayn si limita a mormorare in contemplazione, oscillando le braccia mentre continua a camminare, gli occhi che guizzano per il negozio con leggero disagio. L’interno è un po’ caotico – tutti gli acquirenti dell’ultimo minuto (come Louis) si stanno dimenando, cercando di trovare in quarantotto ore gli acquisti più commoventi che riescono. E Louis sa che Zayn è un po’ impressionabile nel mondo reale, per non parlare della folla, quindi gli resta appiccicato mentre continuano a rovistare in cerca del regalo per Anne.  
Louis vuole prenderle qualcosa di bello. Speciale. È il minimo che possa fare dopo che gli ha offerto di rimanere in casa sua per tutto il weekend di Natale. Quindi, come ha detto… è il minimo che possa fare. E a lui piace Anne. Parecchio, addirittura.  
Si fermano di fronte ad una grande scatola di vetro. All’interno ci sono delicate bottiglie di profumo, scintillanti d’oro e argento e rosa e perla. Appaiono fragili e pulite, come se persino le mani di Louis potessero graffiarle.  
Sembrano anche fatte apposta per una mamma. Mh.  
“Che ne pensi di un profumo?” domanda Louis, lanciando un’occhiata di sbieco.  
Zayn sembra vagamente sopraffatto. “Uh. Sì,” è tutto quel che grugnisce, spostandosi più vicino per evitare l’assalto di un gruppo di allegri adolescenti che gli passano accanto.  
Sospirando, Louis torna a osservare l’assortimento. Sembrano praticamente tutti uguali.  
“Ma il profumo non è, tipo, costoso?” chiede Zayn dopo un attimo, la voce molto vicina all’orecchio di Louis, facendolo sobbalzare appena. Zayn diventa un po’ appiccicoso e invadente quando si sente in imbarazzo.  
“Sì, ma, Anne è…” Louis fa spallucce, insicuro su come finire la frase. Mantiene l’espressione distaccata, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro. “È una donna gentile. Voglio prenderle qualcosa di speciale. Soprattutto perché mi permette di stare con la sua famiglia per Natale, capisci? È tipo… è un po’ come una seconda mamma per me o qualcosa del genere. O meglio,” mormora Louis, un po’ più cupo di quanto intenda, “Una vera mamma.”  
A quello, Zayn rimane in silenzio, muovendosi solo quel tanto più vicino e respirando rumorosamente attraverso il naso. Sa di Niall e erba.  
Dopo che Louis è riuscito con successo a recuperare un commesso e una graziosa bottiglia di _qualcosa_ per Anne, paga alla cassa, senza nemmeno batter ciglio al totale mentre Zayn sussulta visibilmente.  
“Dove hai trovato tutti quei soldi?” Domanda, sinceramente curioso, mentre Louis ficca nuovamente il portafogli nei suoi jeans e afferra con mani lente la busta lucida e brillante di profumo e carta velina.  
“Mh? Oh, quelli?” Louis tira su col naso, zigzagando tra la gente (e avendo cura di tenere stretta la manica del parka di Zayn). “In realtà ho, uh, risparmiato. Più o meno.”  
“Risparmiato?”  
“Già. Sai com’è. Ormai non fumo più, quindi ho smesso di comprare sigarette. Ho smesso di comprare erba e altre cazzate. Non bevo neanche più così tanto. E… non so. Sto cercando di prendere più ore al pub così ho, tipo, qualcosa su cui fare affidamento.”  
Non gli sfuggono gli occhi spalancati di Zayn.  
Roteando gli occhi al cielo e sentendo un fuoco di imbarazzo sulle guance, Louis continua a camminare fino a che non esce dalle porte, ritrovandosi nel gelo affilato dell’inverno. Oh be’. Almeno si è allontanato dalla confusione.  
“Stai risparmiando per un appartamento?”  
“Forse. Non lo so. Sto solo… cercando di ottenere qualche parvenza di ordine.”  
“È fantastico, amico,” commenta Zayn senza battere ciglio, la voce bassa nel frastuono della strada. Ogni passo fa scricchiolare la neve. “Anche io ho pensato di cercare un altro lavoro. Ma poi ho realizzato che probabilmente soffocherebbe solo il mio spirito e il mio flusso creativo. Non sono adatto alle costruzioni della società.”  
A quello, Louis scoppia a ridere, la testa lanciata indietro. “Un lavoro è più di una costruzione, Zayn. È, sfortunatamente, un po’ più importante.”  
Ma tutto quello che fa Zayn è alzare le spalle, imperturbato. “Forse. Forse no. Non lo so.” E finisce lì, con gli occhi divertiti di Louis e le palpebre di Zayn che sbattono, pensierose, mentre si stringono l’un l’altro nella brezza gelida.  
Louis ha davvero risparmiato ultimamente, comunque. Sta cercando di contare su se stesso, e solo su se stesso, per (quella che potrebbe essere) la prima volta nella sua vita.  
Vedete, ha solo bisogno di dimostrare qualcosa. A se stesso, a Harry.  
Può prendersi cura di se stesso.  
Non ha più bisogno di fare affidamento su Liam. Non ha più bisogno di fare affidamento su _nessuno_. Harry gli ha mostrato che… lui non fa affidamento su nessuno, per niente. Piuttosto, incoraggia sempre gli altri a contare su di lui mentre, allo stesso tempo, si fa carico dei suoi problemi.  
Louis non vuole essere un altro peso per Harry. Vuole dimostrargli di riuscire a provvedere a se stesso, di poter aiutare a trasportare qualsiasi carico che potrebbero condividere. Vuole prepararsi per, tipo… cose future. Sapete… _cose_.  
In qualche modo, sembrava sempre così impossibile prima – assumere il controllo della sua vita? Sembrava… spaventoso e immenso. Ma è un timore debole quello che ha avuto ultimamente, qualcosa che lo preoccupa ogni volta che si trova a casa di Harry, mentre lo osserva studiare diligentemente alla sua scrivania organizzata nella sua stanza ordinata. In una casa ben curata e piena di affinità familiare e onestà e lenzuola pulite e pavimenti lucidati e cuscini soffici. Le loro finestre hanno le tende e profumano quasi sempre di detersivo e burro.  
Louis a volte guarda fuori dalla finestra, gli occhi distanti, le mani sul grembo, mentre è seduto sul letto di Harry, un libro chiuso sulle sue cosce. Fissa senza vederlo il cielo che minaccia di inghiottirlo, raggiungendolo attraverso il vetro umido e strappandolo fuori dalla camera di Harry, dalla vita di Harry.  
“Ti senti mai senza uno scopo, Harry?” domanda un giorno, piano e a malapena conscio di star esprimendo la domanda ad alta voce. Sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso dalla propria franchezza.  
Harry si gira sulla sedia, le sopracciglia già delicatamente corrugate, un boccolo appoggiato sulla sua fronte pallida. Il lilla del suo maglione addolcisce la sua pelle e i suoi lineamenti, trasformandolo in una creazione di colori pastello che Louis vuole assorbire nelle sue dita.  
“A volte, credo,” La sua voce è calma e vellutata, un po’ inutilizzata. Fa una pausa prima di chiedere, “Tutto bene, Lou?”  
E Louis non distoglie mai lo sguardo dalla finestra, limitandosi a scrollare le spalle mentre fissa fuori senza vedere.  
È quando Louis comincia a sentirsi completamente perso che Harry sale sul letto con lui, avvolgendolo con gambe e braccia, dita e sorrisi e respiri caldi. Assicurandosi lì. Assicurandosi a _Louis_.  
“Sei ancora così giovane, sai,” mormora sulla morbida pelle del collo di Louis – la parte dove incontra la sua spalla. “Non dimenticarti che sei giovane, Louis.”  
Louis inclina la testa, solo per il conforto di sentire le parole di Harry formarsi contro la sua carne. Non sbatte ancora le palpebre, non si muove, non sorride. Si limita ad allungare una mano fredda e farla scivolare sulla gamba di Harry, dandogli una debole stretta.  
Le braccia di Harry si stringono.  
“E non sei senza uno scopo. Va bene sentirsi in quel modo e hai tutto il diritto di farlo. Ma io so che non sei così. Sei solo, tipo…” Si avvicina mentre riflette, le parole che svaniscono sotto le luci soffuse, perdendosi tra le lenzuola. Mormora un sospiro prima di continuare, le labbra calde e fluide mentre formano le parole. “È come se fossi in una grande stanza, okay? Sei in piedi in questa stanza buia piena di tante cose. Sono tutte le cose che puoi fare con la tua vita, perché sei geniale, okay? Sei geniale e così talentuoso e creativo e intelligente e questa stanza possiede ogni possibilità – montagne di possibilità. Ma, è come se, tipo, fosse completamente al buio? Completamente. E non puoi vedere nulla perché le luci sono spente ed è tutto così nero, che non riesci neanche a trovare l’interruttore per accenderle. Quindi non riesci a vedere le possibilità, non riesci a vedere tutto ciò di cui sei capace.”  
Louis deglutisce, stringendo la presa sulle gambe di Harry.  
“Ma una volta che le avrai accese, Louis, il mondo sarà tuo.” Le parole sbattono contro le vene di Louis. “Devi solo trovare l’interruttore. È la parte più difficile ma, tipo… Lo troverai. E io ti aiuterò a trovarlo se avrai bisogno di me. La parte più difficile è appena iniziata. Ma sei la persona più forte che conosca, quindi… Non essere così duro con te stesso, okay? È difficile.”  
E allora Louis si volta, distogliendo finalmente gli occhi spenti dalla finestra mentre porta uno sguardo triste su Harry. Deglutisce, l’eco delle frasi a riversarsi attraverso i suoi pori, soffocandolo ma allo stesso tempo riempendo i suoi maledetti polmoni con qualcosa di cui ora ha bisogno, qualcosa di cui ha sempre avuto bisogno in tutta la sua vita e che non ha mai ottenuto.  
Non ha mai pensato di averne bisogno. Non finché Harry non gliel’ha dato: conforto, fiducia, confidenza. Supporto. Amore.  
Un debole fremito di imbarazzo brontola nel suo intestino (quando si è addolcito così tanto? Quando?) ma non presta più molta attenzione a quelle stronzate. Non gliene frega un cazzo se suona sdolcinato o smielato o quellarobalì… non si vergogna di quel che gli fa provare Harry. Non ha intenzione di sbiancare ogni volta che viene inaspettatamente confortato o accudito.  
“Harry,” dice, ruvido e sottovoce. Non sa come continuare.  
Ma Harry lo capisce sempre perché Harry sorride sempre, melenso e a trentadue denti, strofinando senza esitazione il naso contro il viso di Louis. Louis gli prende la mano, premendo le sue dita contro le labbra perché adora il suo ragazzo e vuole sentire il suo calore mischiarsi al proprio.  
Bacia le dita di Harry –le unghie hanno dei resti di smalto. La prima volta che Louis li aveva notati, Harry era arrossito, diventando rosso su tutto il collo. Aveva allontanato la sua mano, balbettando un, “Lo–lo so che è, uhm, strano, ma, tipo, è solo che Gemma a volte me lo mette per gioco? E, uhm, penso che mi stia bene? A volte lo tengo, non lo so, lo so che è strano.”  
La risposta di Louis era stata baciare le sue unghie, una ad una, prima di lanciargli un sorriso malizioso. “Dovresti metterlo nero. Quello sarebbe figo,” aveva detto, molto semplicemente, mentre gli occhi di Harry si rilassavano, lo stress si dissolveva in una calda sorpresa. Dopo un paio di secondi di silenzio – Harry lo stava ancora guardando con cautela – Louis aveva sospirato, avvolgendolo tra le sue braccia come ormai si era abituato a fare. “Non è strano, Harry. Ti ricordi – fanculo il mondo? Se ti piace, fallo e basta. Di certo a me non importa. Non esistono cose come le regole per un Louis Tomlinson e un Harry Styles. Siamo solo noi. Io sono un vagabondo con un solo outfit e nessun concetto di struttura e tu sei un ragazzo con le unghie bellissime e i vestiti bellissimi e una bellissima testolina da pensionato.”  
Aveva fatto avvinghiare Harry contro di lui in maniera febbrile e a Louis non era sfuggito il riflesso lucido nei suoi occhi quando aveva sorriso.  
Lui ama Harry, sapete. Lo ama davvero. Non riesce a dirlo perché non è sicuro ancora se sia giusto, ma lo ama e gli piace pensare che Harry lo capisca con i suoi gesti… Anche se per ora non riesce a esprimerlo a parole. Per ora.  
Ma crede che Harry capisca.  
Harry sembra capire sempre.  
“Sei tutto tranne che senza scopo,” continua, un’ultima volta, le labbra che mormorano contro quelle di Louis. “Ed è solo l’inizio.”  
E Louis sorride, più di quanto abbia fatto in tutta la sua vita. È come se qualcosa di brillante stia illuminando il suo cuore.  
“Okay,” dice, l’espressione rilassata e gli arti nuovamente caldi. Fa scorrere le mani delicate lungo il corpo di Harry prima di incitarlo. “Ma basta parlare di me. Torniamo ai tuoi studi, eh? Ti aiuto io; lo sai quanto sono bravo con quelle flashcard.” Sorride, malefico, mentre Harry ridacchia, tirandolo giù dal letto con sorprendente agilità.  
“Lo prendi troppo alla lettera, Lou – devi smetterla di provarci con me ogni volta che azzecco una risposta. Lo sai quanto sia improduttivo.”  
“‘Improduttivo’ è altamente discutibile,” replica Louis, il sorriso sereno, mentre le sue mani circondano la vita di Harry, stringendo il maglione lilla tra le sue mani. Ama quel maglione – è morbido e soffice e caldo e profuma sempre, sempre di Harry.  
Harry fa le fusa mentre lo bacia, felice, le sue mani ora non più esitanti che si muovono decise mentre sorride e ridacchia e sfiora i jeans di Louis con le nocche.  
E, vedete, questa è un’altra cosa che fanno adesso… _Cose_ … casuali, o quel che è. Ma solo piccole cose. Piccole cose preziose che Louis prende molto seriamente, con attenzione, assicurandosi sempre di chiedere “Sei sicuro?” a Harry, ansimanti e intensi, tra i suoi accigliati “Va bene?” a cui Harry acconsente letteralmente sempre. Di solito in maniera meravigliosamente entusiasta.  
Ma, tipo. È…  
Queste piccole cose sono tutto per Louis. Tutto. E le protegge con la propria vita perché questa parte di Harry è sua e di nessun altro e vuole nasconderla dalle mani sporche dell’universo. E non ha, non può, si _rifiuta_ di… spingersi oltre.  
Non può fare sesso con Harry. Non ancora. A volte Harry fa delle allusioni, tutto occhi speranzosi e mani curiose, ma sono sempre state solo allusioni. Non ne hanno mai parlato, grazie a Dio, quindi Louis è sempre rimasto sul sicuro, perché non può…  
Per qualche motivo, non può farlo. Non ancora. Non vuole che Harry si abbandoni a Louis fino a che tutto non sarà più limpido.  
Presto. Sarà presto.  
Ad ogni modo.  
“Okay,” dice Louis improvvisamente, risvegliandosi dai suoi pensieri e schiarendosi la gola. Zayn è attaccato al suo fianco come una ventosa nella strada affollata, apparendo ancor più paranoico e a disagio. “Ora tocca a Gemma,”  
A quello, Zayn si acciglia profondamente. “Pensavo fosse solo per la mamma di Harry.”  
“ _Nope_. Ha anche una sorella.”  
Brontolando, Zayn mantiene il suo cipiglio. “E non c’è modo di tirartene fuori,” mormora, principalmente a se stesso, abbassando le spalle mentre trotta sulla scia di Louis. “Dato che diventerà presto tua cognata.”  
Louis si limita a tirargli una gomitata (un po’ duramente), ignorando la scossa lungo la sua spina dorsale o il calore sulle sue guance e nel suo petto. Invece, continuano lungo la strada.  
   
**  
   
“Louis? Ehi.”  
Da qualche parte, in lontananza, Louis si sente scuotere una spalla con delicatezza. È accompagnato da una voce sommessa, il fruscio delle lenzuola, e l’odore di… bacon. E uova. E tè. E… cannella? Zucchero.  
Dio, che buon odore.  
Geme, spostando leggermente la testa sul cuscino decorato a fiori. Sente un’altra scrollata delicata.  
“Louis, svegliati. È Natale!”  
Contro ogni fibra della sua volontà, il viso esausto di Louis si apre in un minuscolo sorriso.  
“Harry?” domanda, nonostante conosca già la risposta.  
Una risatina è la sua unica risposta, accompagnata dall’avvallamento cigolante del letto quando Harry si sdraia accanto a lui, i piedi freddi premuti contro la piega calda dietro le ginocchia nude di Louis.  
Non ha dormito molto la notte scorsa, vedete. Non è abituato ad andare a letto presto, dato che ultimamente soffre d’insonnia, per non parlare dei suoi turni di notte al pub. Quindi quando gli Styles ieri notte hanno cominciato ad appisolarsi uno dopo l’altro, stravaccati rispettivamente nelle varie poltrone e divani nel loro soggiorno mentre guardavano film su film di Natale in tivù, fiocchi di neve a cadere pacificamente all’esterno… Louis era rimasto vispo e silenzioso, aggrappandosi a un Harry bavoso e addormentato (con indosso un maglione che sapeva di zenzero e un paio di calze rosse e pelose, che dolcezza) e contando i battiti del suo cuore, sentendo più calore di quanto ne avesse sentito in anni. Forse da sempre. La stanza era fioca, illuminata dalle ombre rosse e arcobaleno provenienti dalle luci avvolte con grazia attorno all’abete sistemato di fronte alla finestra a golfo. Sulla cima si trovava una stella sontuosa. Le decorazioni erano sia in plastica che fatte a mano – la maggior parte delle quali da Harry e Gemma, ai tempi in cui erano bambini scoordinati con un debole per i glitter. Louis le aveva ispezionate mentre tutti dormivano, il crepitio del fuoco morente a scaldare il silenzio. La sua bocca sapeva ancora della cioccolata fatta in casa che avevano preparato dopo cena – quando avevano scartato tutti i loro pigiami regalati da Anne. Anche Louis ne aveva ricevuto uno.  
“Per me?” aveva chiesto, sbattendo le palpebre, sorpreso, mentre Anne gli consegnava il pacchetto.  
Lei aveva annuito, sorridendo a trentadue denti – proprio come fa Harry. Tutto lento e sincero. Una mano ad accarezzargli la guancia. “Ma certo, tesoro,” aveva detto, in modo semplice, prima di porgere a Harry il suo.  
Louis aveva sorriso mentre afferrava la carta da regalo a fantasia scozzese, il suo nome scritto sulla targhetta in cima, decorata con un fiocco rosso di plastica. Non aveva mai ricevuto un regalo di Natale prima, tanto meno quelli incartati. Jo non aveva mai avuto abbastanza soldi per questo genere di cose e Louis non era mai stato infastidito dalla questione quanto probabilmente si sarebbe aspettato. Anche a Doncaster, dove erano nate le sorelle e le cose erano un po’ più stabili, non aveva mai ricevuto nulla più della possibilità di comprarsi un nuovo CD o un paio di scarpe da ginnastica, le banconote strette nella sua mano mentre prendeva l’autobus da solo.  
Ai tempi in cui erano solo loro, solo loro due, Jo diceva, “La vita è il nostro dono, Louis,” quando gli rimboccava le coperte la notte della Vigilia di Natale; che si dà il caso fosse anche il suo compleanno. “E tu sei l’unico dono che voglio per Natale. Buon compleanno, ragazzo,” gli sorrideva, pizzicandogli il naso prima di premere un bacio sulle sue palpebre chiuse. Poi se ne andava, patchouli e fumo sulla sua scia, e lasciava Louis al buio, ad addormentarsi.  
Aveva deglutito al ricordo, reprimendolo. Non aveva mai detto a Harry che fosse il suo compleanno.  
Aveva aperto lentamente il regalo.  
“Grazie,” aveva detto, dal cuore, alzando lo sguardo dal pigiama piegato con cura all’interno. Davvero, erano semplicemente un paio di semplici pantaloncini neri e una maglietta bianca (a differenza della tutina intera ricoperta di pelo bianco e magenta di Harry, ahah) e, in qualche modo, contavano di più. Perché era esattamente lo stile di Louis e Anne lo sapeva o forse Harry gliel’aveva detto e quello…  
Loro lo conoscono.  
Provando inaspettatamente un po’ troppe sensazioni, si era limitato a premere un bacio sulla sua guancia, abbracciandola. Prima odiava gli abbracci, li trovava imbarazzanti e tesi e innaturali. Ma abbracciare Anne è come abbracciare una mamma, è come abbracciare Jo quando gli rimboccava le coperte, ed è qualcosa che Louis adesso si ritrova ad amare.  
“Grazie,” aveva mormorato di nuovo, mentre Anne gli accarezzava i capelli in modo rassicurante, abbracciandolo a sua volta.  
“Non c’è di che, tesoro.”  
Era stato bello. La miglior Vigilia di Natale della sua vita. Decisamente il miglior compleanno.  
E ora, con Harry accanto a lui, respirando incessantemente nel suo orecchio mentre gli avvolge attorno le sue mani calde, sarà sicuramente un Natale altrettanto bello.  
“Dai, Lou. Andiamo, mousling,” mormora, ma anche la sua voce è graffiata dal sonno e condita da sbadigli.  
“Non ancora,” biascica Louis. “E non sono un mousling. Sono un uomo adesso. Mighty Mouse.”  
Riesce a sentire il sorriso di Harry, i suoi sbuffi d’aria.  
“Non sei un uomo. Sei ancora il mio ragazzo.” Finisce la frase strofinando il naso sul suo viso, ed è abbastanza per costringere gli occhi appiccicosi di Louis ad aprirsi, osservandolo con l’accenno di un sorrisetto.  
“Ho vent’anni adesso,” brontola, ma è casuale e troppo sincero.  
Harry rimane in silenzio.  
“Quindi sono un uomo adulto e maturo. E decisamente un Super Topo.”  
In maniera incredibilmente rapida, Harry solleva la testa. “Hai vent’anni? Quando… quando è successo? Pensavo ne avessi diciannove?”  
Non vuole fare una tragedia riguardo al suo compleanno, davvero. Ma sembra anche disonesto e infantile nasconderlo del tutto a Harry – dovrà essere nato un giorno, no?  
“Ne avevo diciannove.” Fa una pausa. “L’altro ieri.”  
E Harry balza fuori dal letto.  
“Ieri era il tuo compleanno?? Louis! Non me l’hai…” E, senza un’altra parola, Harry si precipita fuori dalla stanza. “MAMMA!” lo sente gridare Louis.  
Oh buon Dio.  
Gemendo, Louis lascia ricadere la faccia sul cuscino. Le sue caviglie sono fredde dove Harry ha spostato le lenzuola. Il suo bozzolo è stato squarciato. Quello stronzetto.  
Il silenzio procede lentamente insieme agli sporadici fiocchi di neve fuori dalla finestra ghiacciata e umida della stanza degli ospiti. Sono bellissimi – catturano l’apice dei primi raggi del sole. Cazzo, che ore sono? Louis non è una persona mattiniera. Non è una persona che si sveglia, in generale.  
“Davvero??” arriva improvvisamente la voce di Anne da qualche parte al piano di sotto.  
Cristo. È meglio che si faccia vivo prima che lo assalgano con palloncini e colazione a letto.  
Sorridendo tra sé, Louis trascina il suo corpo tremante fuori dal letto, sollevando i pantaloni mentre sbadiglia contro il retro della sua mano prima di scendere le scale cigolanti e coperte dalla moquette. La porta della camera di Gem è aperta, quindi anche lei è già sveglia. Come diamine fanno, tutti quanti?  
Quando Louis finalmente fa il suo ingresso in cucina, si scontra con la precisa immagine che temeva: Anne si sta infilando i guanti, già vestita nella sua giacca invernale, mentre Harry le porge una lista di qualcosa, i capelli che volano in tutte le direzioni. Le sta mormorando qualcosa sottovoce, fermandosi solo quando Anne gesticola in modo poco velato in direzione di Louis.  
Lei sorride, affettuosa e divertita. “Louis! Non ci avevi detto che fosse il tuo compleanno,” lo rimprovera.  
“Ehm, sì… è solo che… non è una cosa per me?” offre, sfregandosi la nuca con imbarazzo. Si gratta il naso; non gli sta prudendo, no.  
Harry si limita a stringere le labbra, trattenendo palesemente i suoi commenti. È quasi adorabile – la sua faccia è accartocciata come il cucciolo che è.  
“Vi prego,” continua Louis, enfatizzando le sue parole con le mani formicolanti. “Non vi disturbate per me. Vi prego. Non voglio rovinarvi le vacanze…”  
“Non ci rovinerai niente!” insiste Harry, sconcertato, ma Anne ridacchia mentre afferra la sua borsa.  
“Vado a fare delle commissioni prima di aprire i regali. Gemma è sotto la doccia, l’arrosto è in forno – Harry, tienilo d’occhio.” Dice con un dito deciso puntualizzando ogni parola e Harry annuisce, gli occhi spalancati e seri. “Quando torno, faremo colazione e apriremo i regali, okay?” Sorride, baciando la guancia di Harry.  
“Va benissimo, mamma.”  
Louis si limita a sorridere assonnato, sentendo la pelle scaldarsi sgradevolmente quando Anne si volta verso di lui. Ma sembra tutto tranne che arrabbiata, apparentemente felice di fare… qualsiasi cosa Harry vuole che faccia. Ma comunque, si sente colpevole e in imbarazzo, offrendo la guancia un po’ timidamente quando Anne lo bacia, lo sguardo luminoso.  
“E non pensare di poterla fare franca senza delle adeguate coccole di compleanno da parte mia,” lo prende in giro, picchiettandolo scherzosamente sul petto.  
Louis fa una mezza risata, mordendosi la guancia sorridente. “Okay,” è tutto quello che riesce a dire, un po’ goffamente e molto più tranquillo del suo solito, e Anne lo attira a sé per un vero e proprio abbraccio.  
“Buon compleanno,” dice a voce bassa, il mento poggiato sulla spalla di Louis. Gli sta massaggiando la schiena in movimenti circolari e la sua stretta è salda. Materna.  
Louis deglutisce, ricambiando l’abbraccio.  
“Ti voglio bene, tesoro,” sorride Anne mentre si allontana, facendo vibrare il petto di Louis, e premendo un ultimo bacio sulla sua guancia prima di sciogliersi completamente dall’abbraccio e voltarsi, sistemandosi la borsa sulla spalla. “Ci vediamo tra un po’. E Harry – tieni d’occhio l’arrosto!”  
“Sì, mamma!” grida lui, ma i suoi occhi sono già su Louis, caldi e scintillanti, il sorriso assonnato a danzargli sulla bocca.  
Poi la porta si chiude e sono solo loro, l’arrosto, Gemma, e la mattina di Natale.  
I piedi di Louis sono freddi contro il pavimento. Vorrebbe avere un paio di calze. Forse potrebbe trasferire un po’ del calore dal suo viso ai suoi piedi.  
“Non mi hai mai detto che era il tuo compleanno,” dice Harry piano, scuotendo la testa mentre si avvicina a Louis, ma sta ancora sorridendo. “Mi sarebbe piaciuto festeggiarlo per bene, mi sarebbe piaciuto prenderti qualcosa…”  
Ma Louis sta già scuotendo la testa, posando le mani ai lati del viso di Harry. Un angolo della sua bocca si piega verso l’alto. “Non voglio che ti scomodi per me. È solo un altro anno che sono uscito dal grembo. Tutto qui. Non ho mai capito tutto questo interesse per i compleanni, ad essere onesti. È seccante, e basta.”  
“Non è seccante!” Harry sta praticamente strillando, e fa ridere Louis anche se non vorrebbe. Harry allontana le mani di Louis dal suo viso, posandole invece contro il suo petto, i pollici che le massaggiano in piccoli cerchi. D’improvviso è raggiante. “Non la passerai di nuovo liscia, sai. Per tutti gli anni a venire, fino a che non saremo davvero vecchi, ho intenzione di trasformare il tuo compleanno in un evento.”  
“Non oseresti.”  
“Lo farò! E sarà per dimostrarti che i compleanni sono speciali. È una festa, Louis. La tua festa. Perché sei nato e sei vivo e sei… sei davvero importante. I compleanni sono modi per focalizzarsi su qualcuno come persona. Perché ne hai bisogno, sai? Ed è il giorno in cui sei venuto al mondo ed è come… è come se stessi anche festeggiando la tua gratitudine per la loro esistenza perché, senza di loro, forse tu non saresti neanche qui.”  
Louis cerca di mantenere il cipiglio sul suo volto. Ci riesce. “Solo tu riesci a dire le stupidaggini più smielate, più dolci…”  
Harry ridacchia, strofinando il naso contro il collo di Louis. Louis odia il fatto che lo ami.  
“Mi stai rovinando,” borbotta, scuotendo la testa mentre dondolano nella cucina. Dondolano sempre. Il suo battito si rilassa appena mentre il silenzio si allunga, il forno sfrigola, Bing Crosby canta nell’altra stanza. “E io sto rovinando te,” aggiunge, a voce ancor più bassa.  
Maledizione. Non è il giorno per i sensi di colpa. Deve smetterla di autocommiserarsi.  
Chiude gli occhi, scacciando via i pensieri, e attirando Harry più vicino. “Lo sai che sei…” Cerca le parole, cerca di trovare qualcosa. Non ci riesce, però, non ci riesce mai, quindi ci rinuncia. Si limita a dire, debolmente, “Lo sai che sei tutto per me.”  
È tutto quello che può offrire.  
“Anche tu sei tutto per me,” risponde Harry immediatamente con voce soffocata, la bocca contro la sua spalla. Poi si tira indietro, il sorriso luminoso. “E voglio festeggiarti. Ti amo, Louis. Buon compleanno.”  
Louis annuisce, mordendosi le labbra e rifiutandosi di lasciare che le emozioni lo assalgano più di quanto l’abbiano già fatto.  
Ma Harry sembra capire, perché non insiste o aspetta una risposta. Si limita a sorridere in maniera più affettuosa prima di allontanarsi di qualche passo, tirando la mano di Louis. “Dai, su. Andiamo a mettere i nostri vestiti migliori di Natale e a mangiare cioccolato.”  
“E fare il tè?”  
“Un sacco di tè. E possiamo guardare i cartoni? I cartoni di Natale?”  
“Che cavolo sono i cartoni di Natale?”  
“Sai… i cartoni sul Natale.”  
E Louis ride, sopraffatto dalla gioia, mentre segue Harry su per le scale.  
   
**  
   
Una volta che Anne è tornata e Gemma è uscita dalla doccia, la colazione di Natale è passata tra dolci, uova, bacon, tè in tazze di porcellana a tema natalizio, e questa bellissima crostata alla frutta messa davanti a Louis in onore del suo compleanno. Riceve le porzioni più grandi di cibo, ottiene abbracci da tutte le parti, e riceve un bellissimo biglietto da parte di Anne che legge dopo essersi riempito lo stomaco. Gli tira le viscere e deve impegnarsi per calmare il tremolio del suo sorriso quando lo chiude e lo posa con delicatezza sul tovagliolo ricamato con fiocchi di neve.  
“Grazie, Anne,” mormora, le guance bollenti. Riesce a sentire il suo sorriso tirare i suoi lineamenti in diverse direzioni.  
Anne annuisce con quel suo sorriso sempre presente, allungando una mano per posarla sopra la sua. “È un piacere, Louis.”  
Rende tutto in qualche modo più caldo.  
“Sei diventato grande,” Gemma sorride in tono scherzoso, spostandosi i capelli dietro le orecchie. Le sue ginocchia sono tirate verso il petto. “Puoi sederti con gli adulti adesso.”  
Ridendo, Louis inarca un sopracciglio. “Gli adulti, eh? Come te?”  
Lei fa un largo sorriso, anche se è più un sorrisetto. “Be’, ne ho compiuti venti prima di te, sai com’è.”  
“Quasi gemelli!” afferma Louis, balzando giù dalla sedia e avvicinandosi a lei, il sorriso che si allarga. “Guarda che coppia.” Senza un’altra parola, la avvolge in un abbraccio approssimativo, le braccia lanciate a caso attorno alle sue spalle mentre si sporge sullo schienale della sua sedia.  
Lei ride, allungando goffamente le mani dietro la sua testa, tentando di intrappolarlo in una presa di sottomissione o qualcosa del genere. Gemma è così divertente – ha sempre voglia di azzuffarsi ed è sempre amichevole.  
“Ehi,” si acciglia Harry, tutto labbra e occhi petulanti. “Non dire che siete fratelli. È inquietante.”  
Alzando lo sguardo, Louis inclina la testa. “Perché inquietante?”  
“Perché sarebbe incesto. Sei il mio ragazzo… non puoi essere mio fratello.”  
È detto in maniera così indignata che tutti, al tavolo, scoppiano a ridere. (Eccetto Harry.)  
“Non capisco cosa ci sia di così divertente,” borbotta, imbronciato. È troppo ridicolo e Louis resiste al desiderio di coccolarlo per un totale di quaranta secondi.  
“Ovvio che non voglio essere tuo fratello,” Louis cantilena tra i suoi capelli, buttandosi in braccio a Harry. Entrambi i loro corpi sono caldi, i vestiti natalizi a mescolarsi insieme, i sorrisi larghi. Anne ridacchia e a Louis non sfugge l’alzata di occhi al cielo di Gemma mentre entrambe si alzano e cominciano a sparecchiare. Le sue braccia scivolano attorno alle spalle di Harry, sicure, e questo riscalda le linee del suo viso, i suoi occhi che cadono sulla bocca di Louis. “Questo metterebbe decisamente un freno alla mia vita sessuale.”  
Arrossendo fino alle orecchie, Harry strilla, dimenandosi per premere il suo palmo contro le risate sulla bocca di Louis. È tutto così totalmente infantile ed eccessivo ma fa sentire Louis infintamente caldo e indisturbato, quasi come una nuvola che fluttua sopra di loro, da qualche parte. Quindi continua a ridere contro il palmo di Harry.  
Vicino al lavello, Gemma e Anne si scambiano un’occhiata, scuotendo le teste con affetto mentre le canzoni Natalizie risuonano attraverso l’aria dolce e fumosa.  
Non è neanche mezzogiorno, eppure è il miglior Natale che Louis abbia mai trascorso. A mani basse.  
   
**  
   
Il resto della giornata trascorre esattamente come in un film o in uno speciale in tivù. Louis non ha mai davvero festeggiato il Natale prima d’ora, non esattamente, quindi non è proprio certo se questo sia qualcosa che fa ogni famiglia o se è solo il Metodo Styles, ma è… davvero piacevole. Davvero bello, nel complesso. Fantastico, addirittura. Forse meraviglioso.  
Passano tutto il giorno a casa, aprendo regali in modo casuale mentre spiluccano formaggio e cioccolatini e miscele di tè molto speciali. Indossano tutti i calzini e i pigiama che hanno ricevuto la sera prima (hanno anche scattato una foto – Harry, Louis e Gemma, ammassati sulle scale come gattini, per grande disappunto di Louis) e, vedete…  
Vedete, Louis non si aspettava niente di tutto questo, okay? Quindi di certo non si aspettava dei regali. Sta passando un intero fine settimana in _casa_ di questa famiglia – è già un regalo. Non si aspettava _altri regali_.  
Perciò quando Harry distribuisce i vari pacchi e pacchetti, tutti incartati e decorati, e all’improvviso gliene porge uno, Louis si limita a fissare stupidamente la scatola allungata davanti a sé.  
“Per me?” domanda spiazzato, preso completamente alla sprovvista.  
Harry si limita a sorridere in risposta, il cappello di Babbo Natale storto sulla sua testa. “Sì, Louis,” dice con quella voce dolce e intensa, che sa di cioccolata calda. “Per te.”  
È da parte di Gemma, legge Louis, e deglutisce nell’incrociare il suo sguardo. Lei annuisce dall’altro lato della stanza, appena rossa sulle guance, e appare minuscola nel suo enorme cardigan verde decorato con un elfo.  
Louis ricambia il sorriso al massimo delle sue capacità, sentendosi improvvisamente molto emotivo, e crede che lei lo capisca quando il rossore sulle sue guance comincia ad attenuarsi prima di essere sostituito da un sorriso più dolce, uno che indugia con qualcosa di sconosciuto.  
È proprio quando riacquista la voce che riceve un altro regalo – da parte di Anne. E poi uno da Harry, un altro da Anne, e ancora e ancora da Harry. È incredibile, ecco cos’è, e tutto quello che Louis può fare è semplicemente rimanere seduto lì, senza parole, perché era totalmente convinto che avrebbe trascorso la giornata rintanato al fianco di Harry come un semplice spettatore, osservando con vivo interesse mentre le mani abili di Harry strappavano la carta immacolata, mentre assimilava la luce nei suoi occhi quando risplendevano con gioia autentica. Era una prospettiva confortante.  
Eppure eccolo qui. Accolto in questa famiglia. Accettato e viziato…  
Non sa cosa dire.  
Scartano i loro regali singolarmente – fanno a turno (dal più grande al più giovane, in quest’ordine) mentre gli altri guardano. Sembra più intimo in questo modo, più prolungato, e Louis è attraversato da uno strano orgoglio quando Anne e Gemma aprono i regali da parte sua, le loro espressioni che esplodono in sorpresa e apprezzamento. Lo ringraziano entrambe abbondantemente – Anne lo bacia per un totale di cinque volte su tutto il viso, stringendo al petto la bellissima scatolina di profumi – e Harry si volta verso di lui dopo ogni bacio, raggiante, con un’incredibile sorta di calore nei suoi occhi che Louis non ha mai visto prima.  
“Non dovevi,” mormora, sincero e commosso nel posare le sue labbra morbide su Louis.  
“Ma volevo farlo,” replica Louis. E fa sorridere Harry.  
E poi è il turno di Louis di aprire i regali.  
È… be’, è decisamente intenso, per non dire altro.  
Non riesce quasi a spiegare la sensazione nell’aprire il regalo di Gemma – una maglietta della Vans, un CD masterizzato delle sue canzoni preferite, e un sacchetto di tartufini al cioccolato fatti in casa. Il biglietto all’interno dice ‘Perché so che sei un fanatico dei cioccolatini’ con una piccola faccina sorridente disegnata lì accanto. È molto _Harry-esco_ ed è familiare ed è…  
È meraviglioso.  
“Grazie mille, Gems,” dice, il cuore che batte all’impazzata mentre incrocia il suo sguardo e sorride, dolce.  
“Quando vuoi, Loulou,” risponde lei all’istante – è un soprannome che usa ogni tanto. Lo fa sempre sbuffare e fa sempre ingelosire un pochino Harry perché pensa che dovrebbe essere l’unico a dare soprannomi speciali a Louis. Oh, quel ragazzo.  
Ma tutto non fa altro che peggiorare quando apre i regali di Anne. Gli ha regalato cose che una madre comprerebbe per suo figlio. Sente stringersi la gola mentre scarta calze calde e canottiere, tè e buoni regalo e omini di pan di zenzero, avvolti in plastica e fiocchetti. Lo sta viziando.  
“Non posso accettare tutte queste cose,” gracchia, gli occhi spalancati, i regali sparsi di fronte a sé. “Anne…”  
Lei agita una mano, scuotendo la testa. “Sciocchezze. Buon Natale, Louis.” Le parole lo abbracciano come le coperte avvolte attorno alle sue gambe e lui sbatte le palpebre più volte, sentendo il braccio di Harry avvolgersi attorno alla sua vita mentre mormora i suoi sinceri ringraziamenti, mettendo con delicatezza da parte i suoi tesori con tutta la cura possibile.  
Non ha mai provato niente di simile prima d’ora. In tutta franchezza, è totalmente sconvolto.  
E poi… è il turno dei regali di Harry.  
“Spero ti piacciano,” mormora il ragazzo, tutto timido ed eccitato mentre lo osserva in silenzio al suo fianco. Le loro ginocchia si scontrano sotto la coperta trapuntata e quel punto di contatto è abbastanza per far sentire Louis un po’ più consapevole di ciò che lo circonda nonostante l’aria nella sua testa.  
“Sono sicuro di sì,” lo rassicura, la voce già troppo bassa, tirando il fiocco rosso che tiene insieme il primo pacchetto.  
Non sorprende che gli piacciano tutti da morire. Ognuno di essi.  
Non sa che cosa _dire_.  
La prima cosa che riceve da Harry è un diario – nero e rilegato in pelle con pagine color crema e bei margini e il dorso flessibile. “Hai detto di aver sempre desiderato di avere l’indole per un diario,” spiega Harry, a bassa voce. “E ho pensato che forse dovresti provarci, se lo desideri. Perché stai sempre scarabocchiando sui miei quaderni e, tipo, scrivendo testi di canzoni e pensieri e dici sempre delle cose così belle e di ispirazione…” si interrompe mentre Louis apre il libricino con riverenza, incapace di parlare.  
Cosa dovrebbe dire? Come potrebbe rispondere?  
Il diario è rigido nelle sue mani, odora di pelle. All’interno, nella prima pagina, trova una scritta nella calligrafia di Harry.  
“ _Vivere è la cosa più rara al mondo. La maggior parte della gente esiste, e nulla più._ ”  
E sotto:  
“ _Ti amo, Louis Tomlinson. Grazie per avermi dato la vita. :) Sempre tuo, Harry_ ”  
E, cazzo. Si è ricordato. Si è ricordato della citazione preferita di Louis. Ed è così…  
Le parole rispecchiano quello che dovrebbe essere il cuore di Louis, le sue vene, il suo cervello, e ogni altra cosa che lo costituisce.  
“Harry…” comincia, ma la sua voce si rompe, e tutto quello che può fare è guardarlo, occhi puntati sugli occhi.  
Harry si morde una guancia per nascondere il sorriso, chiaramente compiaciuto, prima di abbassare nuovamente lo sguardo al resto dei pacchetti. “Va’ avanti,” lo incoraggia, un po’ più sicuro di sé.  
Louis deglutisce e continua.  
La cosa successiva che scarta è una giacca. Una fottuta _giacca_. Una giacca come quella di cui aveva bisogno ma non ha mai comprato. È nera, spessa e ben fatta, abbastanza resistente per l’inverno ma abbastanza leggera per la primavera. Il rivestimento è a fantasia scozzese, le cerniere sono argentate, e le fibbie e i bottoni sono di ebano lucido. È caldo. È Louis. Le tasche non hanno buchi, non ci sono graffi o macchie. Non puzza di fumo e colonia stantia.  
Harry gli ha regalato _una giacca nuova_.  
“Harry, non posso…” prova di nuovo, voltandosi verso di lui, ma Harry si sta mordicchiando consapevolmente il labbro.  
“Lo so che ami la tua giacca in jeans,” si affretta a dire. “Ma avevi accennato al fatto che ne volessi una nuova e io lo so che sta cadendo a pezzi, e le tue mani sono sempre fredde e… non so. Possiamo restituirla, se ti fa schifo. Puoi scegliere qualcosa che ti piace…”  
Ma Louis scuote la testa, interrompendolo. “No, voglio solo questa,” dice, piano. Sorride, lasciando che il sorriso si formi sul suo volto. “No, sul serio, Harry… Non mi merito tutto questo. Non mi merito niente di tutto questo. Ma. Grazie. Davvero, grazie mille, questo è…” si blocca, senza parole.  
“Ti piace?” gli chiede Harry, speranzoso.  
Louis lo bacia in risposta, solo un breve contatto. “Di più,” dice sottovoce, indugiando sulle sue labbra. “Grazie.”  
A quel punto Gemma gli lancia un mucchio di carta da regalo (Anne ridacchia) e loro si separano, ridendo, prima che Louis finisca di scartare il resto dei suoi regali che consiste in caramelle e piccole cianfrusaglie e un paio di dolci fatti al forno.  
E poi Harry comincia con i suoi regali.  
Tutto sembra leggero e spensierato mentre Louis beve un sorso di tè, i piedi caldi e lo stomaco che brontola mentre Harry sceglie il regalo di Louis da aprire per primo.  
Vedete, Louis non è bravo a fare regali. Non lo è. Ci rimugina sempre troppo e procrastina e si sente strano e in imbarazzo al riguardo e, nonostante la gioia di Anne e Gemma per i loro regali, oggi non è un’eccezione. Perché non era assolutamente sicuro su cosa prendere a qualcuno come Harry. Niente sembra all’altezza, capite?  
Ha optato per un disco hipster che Harry desiderava con tutto se stesso – l’ha trovato su eBay per pura fortuna. Poi gli ha preso un libro di poesie d’amore di Keats (principalmente perché Harry sta sempre blaterando riguardo alla lettura, la poesia, l’amore e altre cazzate) che ha trovato un giorno in una deliziosa libreria quando stava aspettando che Harry finisse le lezioni. Aveva anche finito per comprargli un’altra sciarpa floreale (con fiori dorati e edera bianca), candele per la sua camera, semi di chia (principalmente per scherzo perché lo prende sempre per il culo al riguardo), e un paio di ferri da maglia in legno – li ha trovati ad un mercato contadino in cui Harry l’ha trascinato, sgattaiolando via per comprarli da un gentile vecchietto mentre Harry fissava avidamente candele in cera d’api fatte a mano e barattoli di miele locale.  
“Louis!” esclama, dopo aver passato con lo sguardo tutti i regali. Posa i suoi occhi grandi e lucidi su Louis. Sono colmi di lacrime. “Louis, è perfetto, è tutto perfetto!”  
Louis riesce a malapena a dire “Sono contento, non c’è di che,” tra i baci febbrili di Harry, i ‘grazie’ cantilenati e gli abbracci stritolanti.  
Anne scatta foto del momento e quando Harry alla fine lo lascia andare, Louis asciuga le lacrime dai suoi occhi, ridendo e scuotendo la testa. “Non riesco a credere che tu stia davvero piangendo, idiota,” lo rimprovera attraverso il sorriso largo, il che porta Harry a tirare su col naso, sbattere le palpebre e piegare le labbra, chiudendo gli occhi ad ogni sfregamento del pollice di Louis. E poi Anne e Gemma ridono con affetto mentre Harry singhiozza e Louis si offre di riempire le tazze di tè a tutti quanti. Harry torna ad aprire i suoi regali, tirando su col naso all’incirca ogni due secondi, un sorriso persistente sul suo viso, lo sguardo che torna sempre su Louis.  
Tutto riguardo a questo momento è ciò che Louis vuole.  
È rilassante, è tranquillo, è sincero.  
Dà dipendenza.  
   
**  
   
Quando si avvicina la sera, Louis si sente accaldato e pieno di cibo, gli arti e le palpebre pesanti mentre si distende sul pavimento, Harry al suo fianco.  
Quindi, ovviamente, è allora che riceve un messaggio da Zayn.  
‘ _Vuoi festeggiare il Natale e fare una passeggiata?_ ’  
Louis ridacchia, scuotendo la testa mentre comincia a digitare il suo educato ‘no’… prima che Harry improvvisamente pieghi la testa, posando il mento sulla spalla di Louis, e lanciando uno sguardo allo schermo.  
“Puoi invitarli qui, sai,” suggerisce, sbattendo piano le palpebre. “A mamma e Gem non dispiacerebbe.”  
Sorpreso, Louis si volta a guardarlo. “Davvero?”  
Harry scrolla le spalle. “Sì, perché no? Sarebbe bello. Intimo.”  
“Okay,” annuisce Louis, sorridendo mentre si fa quel tanto più vicino. “Okay, sì. Se davvero non ti dispiace.”  
“No, davvero. Sarà divertente… mi piace Zayn.”  
“È un problema se porta Niall?”  
“No, assolutamente. Posso fare la cioccolata calda. E possiamo indossare tutti maglioni coordinati.”  
Louis sbuffa, anche se sta scrivendo l’offerta a Zayn, prima di avvolgere Harry in un abbraccio, attirandolo più vicino al suo petto. “Ti odio,” sorride, i nasi che si urtano. Riesce a sentire il tintinnio dei piatti e delle padelle dalla cucina – Anne e Gem forse stanno pulendo o preparando altro cibo. Entrambe le prospettive sono piacevoli, così belle e piacevoli.  
“Ti amo anch’io,” mormora Harry, sorridendo come una stella. Le sue guance sono rosa, i suoi capelli un casino arruffato di ricci crespi, e il suo respiro sa di cioccolata e menta peperita.  
Sì, Louis lo ama davvero.  
“Ti aiuto a fare la cioccolata,” dice Louis, proprio quando Zayn gli risponde.  
‘ _Certo_ ’ scrive. Poi, un attimo dopo, “ _Il mio amore si unirà a me_ ’  
Pfff. Poetico come al solito, Zayn. Fa sorridere Louis – cazzo, qualsiasi cosa fa sorridere Louis. Che sdolcinato.  
“Sì,” annuisce Harry, contento, alzandosi già in piedi. Le sue ossa scricchiolano come il fuoco. “Quello sarà bello. E accenderò le mie candele nuove per l’occasione!” Sorride attraverso uno sbadiglio deformato, le braccia sollevate in alto sopra la sua testa.  
Grazioso, grazioso angioletto.  
“Sei scatenato stasera,” ridacchia Louis, affettuoso, e Harry lo pizzica prima di raddrizzarsi, offrendogli le mani.  
“Sei cattivo,” cantilena, per niente infastidito. “Ora vieni ad aiutarmi in cucina, per favore.”  
“Sissignore,” risponde Louis serio, mentre Harry lo tira su. I loro petti si scontrano e loro ridono, incapaci di resistere a uno o tre baci veloci.  
Le loro mani rimangono unite mentre si avviano verso la cucina, i fianchi che si urtano.  
   
**  
   
Quando Zayn e Niall arrivano, Gemma e Anne sono ancora in cucina ad ascoltare altre canzoni di Natale mentre aggiungono gli ultimi dettagli a un qualche pasticcio di carne dell’ultimo minuto; Harry e Louis le stanno osservando dai loro posti al tavolo, bevendo la cioccolata da grandi tazze e tenendo le mani calde posate una sopra l’altra. Sembrano davvero sposati, considera Louis. È un pensiero di una tranquillità sconcertante.  
“Buon Natale!” canta Niall felice una volta entrato, la faccia aperta in un sorriso arrossato. I suoi capelli sono umidi dalla neve e la punta del naso è incredibilmente rossa; è il ritratto del Natale. Specialmente in confronto a Zayn, che indossa un cappello nero di lana con il paraorecchie, gli occhi socchiusi che scivolano attraverso la stanza con curiosità, le mani sprofondate nelle tasche della sua enorme giacca arancione.  
“Sento odore di succo di prugna,” commenta con serietà.  
“Io amo il succo di prugna,” esclama Niall, togliendosi agevolmente la giacca mentre si avvicina al tavolo. Louis riporta i suoi piedi sul grembo di Harry mentre lo osserva divertito, bevendo un sorso dalla sua tazza. “È meglio di quel che credi, Z.”  
“Non l’ho mai assaggiato.”  
“E allora come fai a conoscerne l’odore?”  
“Non lo so,” Zayn fa spallucce, sedendosi, la giacca ancora addosso. Ha lo sguardo fisso su Niall, serio. “Lo so e basta. Proprio come posso sentire il sapore del suono. Lo so e basta.”  
Gemma sbatte le palpebre, interrompendo quel che sta facendo. “Chiedo scusa, hai appena detto che puoi sentire il sapore del suono?”  
Zayn e Niall annuiscono entrambi con serietà. “È un dono davvero raro,” si vanta Niall, apparendo orgoglioso mentre getta un braccio attorno alle spalle di Zayn.  
“Già,” concorda Zayn. “Sono alquanto speciale.”  
Louis sbuffa nella sua tazza, proprio quando Harry ridacchia e si volta verso di lui, strizzandogli il ginocchio.  
“Oh, Fratello Carissimo,” sogghigna Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Sono così felice che tu e tuo marito vi siate uniti a noi. Non è semplicemente Natale senza la tua saggezza da sfera di cristallo.”  
“Sì, ne ho ricevuta una per Natale, sai.”  
Questa non è certo una sorpresa.  
“Oh?” Louis si finge intrigato proprio mentre Gemma e Anne si scambiano uno sguardo divertito. “Chi te l’ha regalata, allora? Di certo non la mia migliore amica Martha?”  
Perché Louis è piuttosto sicuro che Martha preferisca far finta che Zayn non esista – ed è principalmente perché lui desidera cose come sfere di cristallo. Che vacca.  
“No,” dice Zayn serenamente, ma i suoi occhi cadono sul tavolo. “È stato Liam.”  
E, in un attimo, il sorriso di Louis si gela.  
“Oh.”  
“Già.” Gli occhi di Zayn allora sfrecciano su di lui, un po’ velocemente. Troppo velocemente.  
Liam. Giusto. Ahah, bei tempi. Bei ricordi, sì.  
Louis deglutisce, appoggiando la propria tazza. Ha improvvisamente perso la voglia di cioccolata.  
“Anzi. Uhm, Louis, possiamo parlare?” chiede Zayn improvvisamente, rimuovendo gentilmente il braccio di Niall nell’alzarsi, lo sguardo ancora su Louis. “Tipo, molto velocemente? Lì da qualche parte?” Gesticola verso l’altra stanza, gli occhi fissi.  
Il gesto fa accigliare Harry e non passa inosservato.  
“Ehm. Okay,” tenta di dire Louis con disinvoltura, sfregando i palmi sulle cosce prima di alzarsi. Offre un sorriso tirato verso Harry che lo sta osservando, le sopracciglia inarcate mentre stringe la tazza tra le cosce, il broncio sulle labbra. “Torno subito, cucciolo,” dice, muovendo rapido una mano delicata sulla ciocca posata sulla fronte di Harry.  
Questo gli fa sbattere le palpebre, le sopracciglia che si inarcano ancor di più, prima che il suo broncio si intensifichi. “Dove state andando?” domanda, spostando lo sguardo su Zayn.  
“Solo a fare due chiacchiere. Torniamo subito.”  
“Due chiacchiere su cosa?”  
E Louis non vuole rispondere, non vuole rispondere, quindi si limita invece a ridere mentre dice, “Tornerò,” ma sembra privo di umorismo e il suo petto è vuoto.  
Niall, nel frattempo, ha già raggiunto Anne e Gemma, osservandole con curiosità mentre spargono zucchero a velo sui mini pasticci di carne, facendo di tanto in tanto strane domande. Fa sorridere appena Gemma e Anne appare paziente e felice.  
“Ti suggerisco di tenere d’occhio quello lì, comunque. Potrebbe fargli esplodere le orecchie se non stanno attente,” aggiunge, indicando il trio, ma Harry continua a sembrare irrequieto.  
“Okay…” dice lentamente. Ma non si muove, quindi Louis sorride un’ultima volta prima di voltarsi e seguire Zayn nell’altra stanza.  
Nella luce fioca, Zayn sembra serio – tutti i lineamenti corrucciati e gli occhi calmi e prudenti.  
“Presumo di non poter invitare Liam? Stasera?” è la prima cosa che dice. O domanda, in realtà.  
Ahah. Divertente.  
“Ovvio che non puoi, cazzo,” risponde Louis immediatamente, le labbra strette. Incrocia le braccia al petto. “Perché mi chiedi una cosa del genere?”  
Zayn sembra triste però, gli occhi bassi mentre si incurva, le mani che rimangono molli. “Martha e papà sono partiti per le vacanze. È a casa da solo.”  
“Già,” scatta Louis, sentendo un lampo di qualcosa di imprecisato attraversare il suo corpo. “È da solo perché è un coglione.”  
Il cipiglio di Zayn si accentua. Il silenzio si mantiene.  
Alla fine, dischiude le labbra per parlare. “Mi ha detto che ha cercato di contattarti. Dice che lo stai ignorando di nuovo.”  
“ _Yep_.” Accentua la ‘p’.  
“Lo sa che c’è qualcosa sotto, Louis.”  
Sente del ghiaccio graffiargli il petto. “Era pure ora.”  
“Ma non gliel’hai detto?” Zayn lo fissa, le parole lente. “La verità?”  
Louis deglutisce, distogliendo lo sguardo. _La verità_. “Non esattamente.” Deglutisce. “No.”  
Sente Zayn sospirare, profondo e pesante come se trascinato dalle assi del pavimento.  
“Louis, è arrabbiato,” lo supplica a voce bassa mentre compie un passo in avanti. Louis rimane immobile come la pietra. “Sta cercando di attirare la tua attenzione. E dice che userà Harry per ottenerla se continuerai a ignorarlo, okay?”  
A quello, qualcosa di rovente tocca la spina dorsale di Louis.  
“E questo che cazzo significa?” scatta, improvvisamente in allerta. “Ti ha detto di minacciarmi, Zayn? È di questo che si tratta? Mi devi trasmettere i suoi messaggi o qualcosa del genere come la fottuta mafia?”  
“No, no,” si affretta a dire Zayn, alzando le mani per tranquillizzarlo. “No, amico. No, è solo che… è solo che voglio che tu sappia cosa sta succedendo. Perché non stai parlando con lui, non sai cosa sta succedendo, amico. Non puoi continuare a ignorarlo, okay?”  
Il petto di Louis è ancora pungente e rigido, lo sente ancora freddo con pugnalate di qualcosa che non vuole identificare. “E perché cazzo non potrei? Uh? Perché no? È perché si è trasformato improvvisamente in un Darth Vader del cazzo? Ha intenzione di ferire Harry per ferire me o qualcosa di simile? È seriamente questo che mi stai dicendo?”  
Ma Zayn rimane in silenzio, le labbra contratte e tristi. “È mio fratello,” dice, più piano di quanto abbia mai parlato. “E non se la sta passando bene ultimamente. Non si tratta di quel che sta minacciando di fare, non si tratta di niente di tutto questo… voglio solo che parli con lui. Che comunichiate. Smettila di fingere che non esista come poche cose in questo pianeta, amico.”  
Cazzo. Questo non è… questo di sicuro non è qualcosa che Louis vuole affrontare in questo momento. Non oggi, non a Natale. Non qui.  
Deglutisce, distogliendo lo sguardo. Stringe i pugni lungo i fianchi.  
“Sta cominciando a capire, sai,” aggiunge Zayn mentre il silenzio si trascina. È calmo e sommesso, suona come carta arricciata e trucioli di matita. “Lo sa che Harry è molto più che una parte del gioco…”  
“Shhh!” sibila Louis, il panico a scorrergli attraverso mentre lancia un’occhiata veloce alle sue spalle. “Non qui,” lo avverte, sottovoce. “Non nominare niente di… di _quello_ , qui.”  
Ancora una volta, Zayn rimane in silenzio.  
Dio, Louis è proprio uno stronzo. Sospira pesantemente.  
“Senti.” Cerca di liberare la tensione nella sua mascella, cerca di allentare i suoi pugni e rilassare le spalle mentre alza lo sguardo. “Mi dispiace, Zayn. Non mi sto comportando in maniera corretta.”  
“No. Non lo stai facendo.”  
“È solo che… posso avere tutto questo con Harry, okay? L’hai detto tu stesso…”  
“Non ti ho detto di ignorare tutto il resto, però,” protesta, l’espressione ferma. “Devi accettare la realtà prima di poterla riempire con i tuoi desideri.”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, solo una volta. “Di che diavolo stai parlando?”  
Sospirando, Zayn inclina la testa, un’espressione addolorata a sormontare i suoi lineamenti. “Devi parlare con lui, Louis. Se non per lui, fallo per me. È Natale, è da solo, e non sa perché tu improvvisamente lo odi. È solo che non mi sembra corretto, amico. Tronca con lui o quel che vuoi ma… fai qualcosa.”  
Cazzo. Ha ragione, non è vero?  
Chiudendo gli occhi, Louis prende un profondo respiro, sentendolo raggiungere il suo osso sacro, prima di espirare. Lungo e lento.  
“Okay,” annuisce alla fine, sentendo le ossa improvvisamente fragili. “Okay. Lo, uh, lo chiamerò. Ma più tardi, va bene?”  
“Va bene,” annuisce Zayn, ma c’è un barlume di un sorriso speranzoso.  
Fa venir voglia a Louis di sorridere di rimando mentre gli dà un pugno sul braccio con affetto. “Dai,” dice, facendo un cenno del capo verso la cucina. “Torniamo di là.”  
Tornano insieme alle luci intense e alle risate, un piccolo macigno che giace nello stomaco di Louis.  
“Di che si trattava?” mormora Harry una volta che Louis lo raggiunge, avvolgendogli un braccio attorno.  
“Niente,” lo rassicura lui con un sorriso prima di dargli un bacio a stampo.  
Ma il cipiglio rimane lì, come pure la ruga tra le sue sopracciglia, ma non dice niente, limitandosi invece a osservare Louis mentre tornano a conversare con il gruppo, ridendo ai tentativi di cucina di Niall.  
E tutto sembra caldo e soffice, i volti di tutti che risplendono…  
Ma Louis, in qualche modo, improvvisamente sente tanto freddo.  
   
**  
   
Sono passate circa tre ore quando Niall e Zayn alla fine annunciano la loro partenza tra gli sbadigli.  
“Vorrei solo sdraiarmi e pensare per un po’,” biascica Zayn, gli occhi lucidi mentre si abbandona contro il corpo di Niall nel corridoio, stanco e pesante.  
Niall annuisce, gli occhi ugualmente lucidi. “Già. Natale è estenuante. Forse dovremmo saltare un anno.”  
“Saltare il Natale?” domanda Harry, inorridito.  
Louis ridacchia.  
“Sì,” annuisce Niall, serio. “Perché no?”  
“È davvero un’idea fantastica,” Zayn fa un cenno di approvazione. “Al suo posto, potremmo passare una giornata a riflettere su noi stessi e dormire.”  
“E fumare,” aggiunge Niall.  
“E mangiare.”  
“E forse metterci i pantaloni.”  
“Mh,” mormora Zayn contemplativo, gli occhi distanti. “Forse.”  
“E questo sembra essere il momento buono per interrompervi,” conclude Louis, saltando giù dal divano mentre sorride ai due, mettendosi le scarpe mentre loro si infilano le loro giacche e gli stivali.  
“Aspetta, dove stai andando _tu_?” domanda Harry, fissando Louis con perplessità mentre indossa le sue Vans.  
“Li accompagno fuori,” risponde Louis con semplicità, ma il peso del suo telefono è intenso contro la sua coscia. “Ci metto un attimo. Resta in casa e tieni il mio posto caldo, okay? Magari fai un altro po’ di tè? Per favore?” Sbatte le palpebre in aggiunta, un modo che fa sempre ridere Harry.  
Ma Harry non ride, si limita invece ad annuire lentamente, le labbra sottili. “’Kay.”  
Louis sente il macigno spostarsi dentro di sé. Ma non dice niente, limitandosi invece a fingere disinvoltura mentre segue Zayn e Niall fuori dalla porta.  
“Ciao a tutti!” saluta Niall, sorridendo. È così corretto e giovanile. “Grazie di tutto!”  
“Sì, pace,” borbotta Zayn, mostrando il simbolo con le dita.  
Louis ride mentre li accompagna fuori, chiudendo la porta con delicatezza dietro di sé. “Siete proprio dei personaggi, voi due.”  
“Si spera,” dicono all’unisono. Ma nessuno dei due sembra badarci mentre continuano a muoversi verso la macchina di Niall, sbadigliando di tanto in tanto.  
“Ciao, ragazzi,” li saluta Louis, tirando già fuori il telefono. Il suo cuore batte in modo irregolare. “Buon Natale!”  
“Buon Natale,” rispondono loro.  
E poi le portiere sono chiuse, la macchina è accesa, i fanali prendono vita. E in un attimo se ne sono andati, lasciando Louis sotto un cielo scuro e poche stelle, una grande luna riflessa nello schermo del suo telefono.  
Abbassa lo sguardo, deglutendo tre volte di fila prima di premere finalmente sul nome di Liam.  
Ci vuole solo uno squillo.  
“Louis?”  
Deglutendo, Louis chiude gli occhi, raccogliendo il suo corpo con forza. Potere. Indifferenza.  
“Liam.”  
“Cristo,” sente soffiare Liam e l’agitazione è palpabile. “Ecco dove sei, maledizione.”  
“Sono stato qui tutto il tempo.”  
“Non prendermi per il culo. Non adesso.”  
Louis espira; osserva il getto di vapore uscire dalla sua bocca. Giura di sentirlo arrotolarsi sulla sua lingua.  
“Allora,” comincia Liam, esitante e lento. La linea è silenziosa, sempre così silenziosa. “Cosa stai combinando?”  
In qualche modo, quella domanda fa incazzare Louis.  
“Non chiedermelo come se te ne fottesse qualcosa di me. Vuoi solo sapere cosa sta succedendo con Harry.”  
“No,” dice Liam lentamente, agitato. “Voglio sapere come stai _tu_ …”  
“Sarà meglio che non ti azzardi a toccarlo,” sibila Louis, la collera che cresce e si infiamma dentro di lui. Qui, nel buio, è facile essere arrabbiati. È facile essere così fottutamente furiosi quando è da solo sotto il cielo silenzioso e le finestre chiuse. “Zayn me l’ha detto stasera, quel che gli hai detto sul cercare di attirare la mia attenzione…”  
“Hai visto Zayn stasera?”  
“Sì. Lui e Niall erano qui.”  
“Qui dove?”  
“Da Harry.”  
“Oh.”  
Il suo respiro sembra veloce, irregolare. È tutto fuori dalla sua portata in questo momento. Non sa cosa dire, cazzo – cosa dovrebbe dire? Cos’è troppo poco? Cos’è troppo?  
Qual è la scelta giusta?  
Il suo battito è troppo forte. Si chiede se Liam riesca a sentirlo.  
“Non hai fatto niente per evitare che Harry venga preso a Brenton, vero.” Non è una domanda.  
Passano un paio di secondi, l’uno che ascolta il respiro dell’altro, aspettando che vacilli.  
“No.”  
Il respiro di Liam accelera, un’inspirazione tagliente.  
“Perché no?” domanda, ed è come carta sottile. Mette in allerta le ossa di Louis.  
“Io non…” Louis si interrompe, improvvisamente sopraffatto. Il cielo notturno è vasto, scuro, che ingloba tutto. E Louis si sente così piccolo, cazzo. Si sente piccolo e stupido e Liam sta solo respirando sull’altra linea, silenzioso e apparentemente triste, _triste_ tra tutte le cose. Liam Payne sembra triste e sembra silenzioso e, una volta, lui e Louis erano amici.  
Se questo è quel che vuol dire essere ‘amici’, ovviamente.  
“Stanno succedendo un sacco di cose, Li,” si ritrova a sussurrare Louis, sentendosi improvvisamente freddo e molto lontano. La rabbia è diminuita, dissolta in qualcosa un po’ più debole. Perso. “Non so cosa sto facendo.”  
“Cosa c’è che non va? È troppo per te? Prova… prova solo a, tipo… Fermati, allora. Dimentica…”  
“No,” protesta Louis, sfregandosi una mano sugli occhi. “No, non posso farlo.”  
“E se la ottenesse, Louis? E se vincesse?”  
E qualcosa di acido riempie nuovamente lo stomaco di Louis. La rabbia scorre di nuovo, la collera e la frustrazione e…  
E si tratta sempre solo di vincere, con Liam Payne, vero?  
“Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, Liam,” si ritrova a sputare fuori, la mano stretta attorno al telefono. “Sul serio. Stai zitto, cazzo.”  
Passa un momento di silenzio sorpreso. Poi:  
“Ma che cazzo, Louis? Ma che ti è preso ultimamente? Sei completamente impazzito?  
Questo fomenta solo ulteriormente Louis.  
“Cristo Santo, smettila! Ma ti senti quando parli? Tu sei quello che se la prende costantemente con gli altri e pensi che sia io il problema? Tutto quello che vuoi fare è vincere, Liam, ma non riesci neanche a combattere le tue fottute battaglie da solo…”  
“Ma io ti ho dato qualcosa per cui combattere, porca puttana…”  
“Senti, ti ho chiamato perché Zayn mi ha chiesto di farlo,” si affretta a dire Louis, più forte delle parole che non vuole sentire. “È preoccupato per te per qualche ragione del cazzo e quindi, dato che è Natale, gli detto che l’avrei fatto. Ma la sai una cosa? Vorrei non averlo fatto,” Ride, asciutto. “Non ho un cazzo da dirti.”  
“Che stai dicendo?” domanda Liam, e suona incredulo e piccolo. La sua voce è molto distante. “Qual è il problema? Styles? È per via del fottuto Harry Styles?”  
“No,” si soffoca Louis, volendo mantenere la sua rabbia, “È più di questo…”  
“Perché eri d’accordo con questo cazzo di gioco, Louis. Eri _d’accordo_ a tutto questo – tu sei sempre d’accordo. _Tu_ volevi giocare, _tu_ volevi combattere le mie battaglie per me, _tu_ hai sempre voluto _me_. E ora improvvisamente ti comporti come uno stronzo di merda per nessun cazzo di motivo e–”  
“Louis?”  
Immediatamente, in un baleno, Louis allontana il telefono dall’orecchio, chiudendo la chiamata con tutta la delicatezza terrorizzata di uno che è stato beccato un po’ troppe volte.  
Cazzo. Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.  
Si gira di scatto, il sudore freddo a costellargli il colletto mentre incontra gli occhi di Harry.  
È in piedi sulla porta, una coperta avvolta attorno al corpo, fissando Louis con aria un po’ incerta, la luce del portico immersa nei suoi capelli, nella sua pelle…  
Il cuore di Louis gli sta battendo all’impazzata nel petto. Cazzo.  
“Harry,” dice, sorpreso, mentre cerca di calmare il suo tono, le sue braccia, il suo cuore. Cristo, spera che non l’abbia sentito. Spera che non abbia detto niente, spera, prega, ha _bisogno_ che Harry non abbia sentito niente di sbagliato. “Cosa, uh, cosa stai facendo?”  
Ma lui ignora la domanda. “Con chi stavi parlando?” domanda, le sopracciglia unite.  
“Nessuno,” risponde, mettendo immediatamente il telefono in tasca – Liam lo sta richiamando. _Nope_.  
“Con chi stavi parlando, Louis?” Harry insiste con maggior decisione, ma Louis tiene la bocca chiusa, limitandosi a fissarlo. Il gesto fa corrucciare Harry, frustrato, mentre si stringe la coperta addosso. “Perché non me lo puoi dire?”  
“Non è niente, Harry, credimi…”  
“Allora perché non me lo puoi dire?”  
“È solo che… è più un problema che altro, ad essere onesti,” mente, terrorizzato. Il suo cuore non vuole rallentare. “Quindi torniamo dentro, per favore…”  
“Oh? Comunicare con me è più un problema che altro?” Harry scatta all’improvviso, gli occhi più scuri di quanto lo fossero un momento prima. “È questo che stai dicendo? Hai intenzione di mettermi da parte? Come se fossi qualcosa da buttare nel dimenticatoio?”  
Dimenticatoio? Ma che…?  
Sconvolto, Louis lo fissa, annaspando alla ricerca di parole. “Cosa? No! Non sei niente di simile, intendevo solo…”  
“Sai una cosa? Lascia perdere. _Lascia perdere_. Rimani pure qua fuori, chiama chi diavolo ti pare, e io starò dentro, okay? Ma, per carità, continua a chiamare tutti i tuoi contatti in rubrica. Non voglio disturbarti.”  
E con questo, si chiude la porta alle spalle, lasciando fuori un attonito Louis.  
Fanculo. Sul serio.  
Sospira, abbassando la testa tra sue mani, rimanendo in piedi tra la neve, il ghiaccio e l’oscurità, il calore delle luci natalizie all’interno incapaci di raggiungerlo.  
   
**  
   
Passano trenta minuti pieni prima che Louis torni finalmente dentro, il suo corpo intirizzito dal freddo, la sua testa una muta confusione di panico.  
Non sa cosa stia facendo. Ancora. Pensava di aver trovato una soluzione, una scappatoia attraverso questa ragnatela intricata… Ma non sa ancora cosa stia facendo ed è davvero, davvero innamorato di Harry Styles.  
Se non sta attento, lo distruggerà. Non è quello che vuole. Non è assolutamente quello che vuole.  
Sentendo un brivido lungo tutto il corpo, si trascina all’interno, oltrepassando in silenzio i corpi addormentati di Gemma e Anne, sdraiate sul divano di fronte al fuoco. Tutti i regali della giornata sono ancora ammucchiati attorno all’albero, piccoli pezzi di carta da regalo sparsi qua e là. È tutto molto accogliente e tranquillo, la conseguenza di una giornata davvero magnifica.  
Ma Louis ha comunque la nausea e non vede Harry da nessuna parte, quindi continua semplicemente a camminare, salendo lentamente i gradini uno a uno.  
Non sa cosa abbia intenzione di dire a Harry. Non sa più cosa dire ormai.  
Ma è Natale. E non vuole rovinare il Natale.  
Quando trova Harry, è nella sua stanza, sdraiato sul letto dal suo lato, rivolto verso il muro. Le sue braccia sono avvolte attorno al suo stomaco e appare piccolissimo, ecco il punto. Appare così piccolo in quel modo, in quel letto. Da solo. Al buio.  
Non si muove quando Louis chiude la porta, non si muove quando i suoi passi scricchiolano sulla moquette e trovano la loro strada verso il letto, le ginocchia che colpiscono il materasso. Non si muove quando Louis si sdraia dietro di lui, premendo il suo corpo freddo contro quello caldo di Harry. Non si muove quando Louis preme la guancia fredda contro la sua calda, non batte ciglio quando Louis inspira ed espira, le mani che trovano con dolcezza la strada in quelle di Harry.  
Harry gli lascia tenere le sue mani. È già qualcosa.  
“Stavo parlando con Liam,” dice Louis, la voce bassa e ruvida.  
Sente Harry muoversi, sente le sue dita stringersi attorno alle sue.  
“Sta passando un brutto periodo perché ultimamente non sto parlando più con lui. Zayn voleva che lo chiamassi perché, lo sai… è il suo fratellastro. Quindi l’ho fatto. E mi ha solo fatto incazzare. E questo… be’. Questo è quanto.”  
Ci mette un po’, ma alla fine Harry si gira, trovando gli occhi di Louis nel buio. È ancora accigliato.  
“E allora perché non me l’hai semplicemente detto?”  
Louis sospira, massaggiando col pollice il dorso della mano di Harry. “Non lo so. Non volevo che fossi geloso, credo? Non volevo parlare o pensare a Liam oggi?”  
Il cipiglio di Harry si fa più profondo. “Io _sono_ geloso. Ma lo so che mi sto solo comportando da stupido. Lo so che non stai, tipo, con lui o cose del genere.”  
“Non dovresti essere geloso. Non di lui. Non quando tu sei tu.”  
A quello, Harry rimane in silenzio, ma il barlume di un sorriso compare sul suo volto.  
“Mi dispiace di reagire così a queste situazioni,” dice sottovoce, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Lo so che posso essere infantile.”  
Ma Louis scrolla le spalle, osservandolo con un affetto che gli stringe le costole. “Non penso che tu sia infantile. E probabilmente anche io sarei geloso se fossi nei tuoi panni. È solo la natura umana, capisci? Ma non voglio che ti senta così. Voglio che tu sappia che sei l’unico per me, okay? Ci sei solo tu, Harry.”  
Lui annuisce, mordendosi il labbro. “Anche per me. Ovviamente.”  
Louis sorride. “Bene,” mormora, premendo la sua fronte contro quella di Harry prima di baciarlo, rapido e delicato. Lascia comunque le sue labbra posate lì, a sfiorarsi appena. È piacevole. Intimo. Confortevole.  
Sente la mano di Harry scivolare tra i suoi capelli, le sue dita che sfiorano con delicatezza la cute. “Hai passato un bel Natale?” domanda in un sussurro. “A parte il mio essere intrattabile?”  
Di nuovo, Louis sorride. Le sue viscere si sono sciolte. “È il miglior Natale che abbia mai passato. Specialmente con la tua intrattabilità.”  
Questo fa ridere Harry, un soffio d’aria contro le sue labbra. “Sta’ zitto. Non dici sul serio.”  
“Sì che dico sul serio,” protesta Louis, strisciando più vicino, lasciando che il suo sorriso scorra sulla pelle del collo di Harry. “Mi piaci, cucciolo. Mi piace tutto di te. Specialmente il tuo lato insolente – ti ricordi che è stata una delle cose che mi ha conquistato di più? La prima volta che ci siamo incontrati?”  
“Sì,” Harry respira mentre Louis fa scorrere le mani calde lungo i suoi fianchi. “Sì, mi ricordo.”  
“Mi piace ogni singola cosa di te,” mormora Louis. La sua bocca sfiora le ossa alla base del suo collo. Il gesto fa inspirare e rabbrividire Harry, le sue gambe intrappolate in quelle di Louis. Sono intrecciate come pretzel e questo scaccia il freddo da Louis, gli fa sentire la pelle bollente.  
Lui ama Harry.  
“Scusami se sono geloso,” mormora Harry, il corpo rilassato. Alza lo sguardo su Louis, le mani ai lati del suo viso. “Ma io ti amo. È solo che ti amo tantissimo e non sono mai stato innamorato di nessuno prima d’ora, quindi… Quindi credo di non essere ancora molto bravo in tutto questo.”  
“Ma lo sei,” lo rassicura Louis, sottovoce. “Non devi scusarti.”  
Lo bacia di nuovo. Lo bacia e tutto quel che sente è respiro e calore e labbra di seta e mani perlacee e boccoli a sfiorare i suoi zigomi.  
Per un attimo, Harry si tira indietro. “Tu mi ami, Louis?” domanda, senza fiato e con la pelle arrossata. Sa e profuma di Natale. I suoi occhi sono ancora sulle labbra di Louis.  
Ma qualcosa di sgradevole striscia attraverso Louis, quindi si limita invece a baciare Harry, bacia la sua risposta perché lo ama. Ama Harry ma non vuole dirlo, non l’ha mai detto prima. Non sa se possa riuscirci.  
Non ancora.  
E Harry non insiste, non lo pressa mentre i loro corpi affondano insieme, il silenzio della stanza a impregnare i loro vestiti e le loro membra.  
È così che Louis vuole passare ogni Natale. Al fianco di Harry, assaggiando la sua bocca, sentendo il suo battito.  
E fingendo semplicemente che tutto il resto non abbia importanza.


	18. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis reagisce

_Made to Love_ \---John Legend;  
 _Nights in White Satin_ \---The Moody Blues

 

‘ _La prossima settimana saremo in Aprile. Mancano solo tre settimane all’annuncio di Brenton._ ’  
Louis fissa il messaggio, gli occhi inespressivi mentre i raggi del sole esitano sullo schermo del telefono.  
Sono solo parole. Può cancellarle. Può bloccare il telefono e silenziarlo e può distogliere lo sguardo tutte le volte che vuole.  
Perché sono solo parole.  
Ma comunque le fissa, il suo corpo immobile e stanco e veramente freddo nonostante il bel tempo, mentre sta sdraiato sul divano di Stan. O è da Anthony? No… no, è da Stan.  
A volte è difficile ricordarsi a casa di chi si trovi. Cose del genere diventano un po’ complicate quando tutto quello che fai è essere ospitato perché sei un casino nomade e incostante. E diventa molto, molto stancante dopo un po’…  
Un altro messaggio in arrivo.  
Dice ‘ _Chiamami stasera_ ’.  
Si acciglia, gli occhi che guizzano sulle parole più e più volte. È stufo di chiamare Liam.  
Negli ultimi mesi, Louis ha adottato un nuovo approccio: comunica periodicamente con lui pur mantenendolo costantemente a debita distanza. Questo comporta chiamate sporadiche nel cuore della notte durante la settimana, solitamente quando Louis sta tornando da casa di Harry, il vento che sussurra contro la sua pelle secca, il colletto tirato su. Si tratta principalmente di “Ti spiego dopo, Liam. Ma è tutto a posto” ed è accompagnato da una piacevole e ricolma porzione di senso di colpa e panico insieme, perché ha ancora addosso il profumo di Harry e la sua immagine sul retro delle palpebre.  
Lascia poco margine al sonno, non lascia spazio ai sorrisi sinceri, e spiana la strada per un sacco di ansia, un crudo tormento che in questi giorni sembra essere sempre presente nello stomaco di Louis. Quando fissa i libri senza vederli. Quando guarda fuori dalle finestre con occhi spenti. O, più frequentemente, quando conta i secondi nella sua testa come una condanna a morte mentre riempie i boccali di birra, apparentemente senza un motivo valido.  
Ma. Ma non sa cos’altro fare. E sa che non gli resta molto tempo, vedete. Lo sa. Ne è consapevole. È solo che… è solo che non ha il coraggio di fare niente.  
Sa che deve dirlo ad Harry. Ci ha anche provato. Non funziona mai, però. Se sia per colpa sua o di Harry, non lo sa… Ma non funziona mai.  
E quindi adesso, mentre fissa le parole di Liam, tutto quel che sente è solo un po’ più di ansia, e tanta realtà.  
È un modo di merda per iniziare la giornata, davvero.  
Quindi Louis si limita a bloccare lo schermo mentre fa scivolare una mano fredda sugli occhi, ficcando il cellulare dove non può vederlo.  
“Sei sveglio, amico?” lo chiama Stan dalla cucina. La voce suona molto alta nelle prime luci del mattino, quando tutto è immobile e inondato di giallo.  
“Sì,” risponde Louis mentre qualcosa, da qualche parte, scrocchia nel suo corpo quando si stiracchia.  
“Figo. Ricordati di chiudere a chiave la porta quando esci, okay?” Stan appare all’improvviso, la giacca chiusa, mentre si avvia verso l’uscita. Lancia uno sguardo a Louis, un sorriso amichevole sul viso che Louis ricambia mentre sfrega via il sonno dai suoi occhi. E poi Stan posa la mano sulla maniglia, pronto ad uscire.  
“Oi, aspetta,” lo chiama Louis alzando una mano, mentre si alza dal divano, sbadigliando mentre cerca il suo portafogli nella tasca posteriore dei suoi nuovi jeans. (Ahah, sì, vi rendete conto? Nuovi jeans. Harry l’ha letteralmente costretto a comprarli, insistendo che gli altri puzzassero di cane bagnato. Non aveva torto.) Si trascina verso Stan, tirando fuori un paio di banconote e posandole sul suo palmo ignaro.  
Per qualche secondo, Stan rimane a fissarle, preso completamente alla sprovvista.  
Quindi Louis scrolla le spalle con nonchalance, rimettendo in tasca il portafogli mentre si volta e si muove verso le sue scarpe. “Quelli sono per aver ospitato il mio culo per tutto questo tempo,” mormora un po’ in imbarazzo. Non è mai stato bravo a… ringraziare, o quel che è. Tipo, ringraziare a voce. “Io, uh, ti ringrazio per avermi lasciato dormire qui.”  
“Sì, amico, nessun problema,” dice Stan lentamente, quasi sospettoso. Fa una pausa. “Ma Louis, davvero, non è necessario…”  
“Sì, lo è,” insiste Louis, fissandolo abbastanza a lungo per zittirlo. “È più che necessario. E, uh. Be’, se non è un problema, stavo pensando…” si muove appena per la stanza, temporeggiando perché non è bravo a chiedere le cose. La sua nuca prude e le mutande cominciano a stargli strette. I suoi piedi sono freddi. La moquette sotto di lui ha una chiazza arancione sopra.  
Stan attende, impaziente, le sopracciglia ancora perse tra i suoi capelli, i soldi ancora accartocciati sulla sua mano.  
Louis si schiarisce la gola, assumendo una postura decisa. Sputa il rospo e basta, Tommo. “Mi chiedevo, se, magari, questo potrebbe diventare un po’ più regolare. Il dormire qui ogni notte, ecco. Se per te va bene. Inizierò a pagare metà dell’affitto, ovviamente…”  
“Metà dell’affitto? Porca troia, Lou, non è…”  
“Pagherò metà dell’affitto,” continua Louis, più deciso, “e ti darò una mano con… lo sai. Quelle robe di casa. O quel che è. se vuoi. Decidi tu.”  
Cristo, fa schifo con le parole. Forse ha davvero bisogno di tornare a scuola, dopotutto…  
Passano alcuni secondi di silenzio, trasportati dalla brezza all’esterno che scuote leggermente le finestre. Produce un suono che Harry probabilmente insisterebbe a chiamare “il vento che fa le fusa” o qualche cazzata simile. Dice sempre cose come quella, dice tutte quelle piccole cose preziose. Louis le scrive tutte nel suo diario perché lo divertono un sacco. Il che è alquanto buffo, considerando il fatto che Harry gliel’ha regalato affinché Louis potesse scrivere i _suoi_ pensieri; e lo fa, non fraintendetelo – ma Harry ne occupa gran parte al momento. Quindi il suo diario è tanto suo quanto di Harry e pensa che probabilmente questo significhi tanto, significhi tutto, ed è qualcosa che stranamente non gli dispiace.  
Alla fine, Stan parla.  
“Va bene, amico. Va bene. Sarebbe figo, sì,” annuisce, ancora palesemente scioccato, i suoi occhi più grandi di quanto Louis sia abituato a vedere. Gli fa sbuffare una risata il che, a sua volta, fa ridere anche Stan. “Va bene,” dice di nuovo, questa volta un po’ meno sconcertato. “Sembra divertente, Louis. Apprezzo l’aiuto, amico. Puoi rimanere per tutto il tempo che vuoi. Posso sgombrare la stanzetta che uso come armadio…”  
“Nah, il divano andrà bene,” gli assicura Louis, mostrandogli il pollice in su mentre si infila le scarpe. “Sul serio. Mi basta un divano. Dormo meglio lì dopo tutti questi anni, in ogni caso.”  
Ma Stan lo sta guardando con aria incerta. “Sei sicuro?”  
“Assolutamente.” Fa una pausa. “Ma ti ringrazio.”  
Stan sbuffa un’altra risata mentre si volta verso la porta. “Figurati.” Scuote la testa, aprendola. “Sei diventato davvero un piccolo e nobile gentiluomo ultimamente, eh? Dev’essere la vita coniugale. Ti ha sistemato.”  
Vita coniugale, Cristo.  
Ma Louis riesce con successo a buttare giù i suoi accenni di imbarazzo, adottando invece un sorriso sereno accompagnato da un cenno della testa. “Sono solo un noioso anziano adesso,” sogghigna, proprio mentre Stan esce di casa.  
Riceve una risata allegra in risposta prima che la porta si chiuda.  
   
**  
   
È tutto un casino, al momento.  
Consiste tutto esclusivamente in Louis che sta lentamente andando in frantumi. In Zayn e Niall che sono esattamente gli stessi, tutto serenità e profezie e luce-e-buio. In Harry che va a scuola e studia e farnetica sulle sue passioni mentre Louis lavora al pub, si riempie di mance e si fa il culo perché lo fa sentire bene. Negli orologi che ticchettano in ogni cazzo di stanza in cui entra. Nel sole che è sempre alto nel cielo, solitamente quando Louis è a casa degli Styles, calzini puliti ai suoi piedi. In Harry che è… tutto. La parte essenziale di Louis, almeno. E il tempo sta scadendo.  
C’è tensione dell’aria. Ci sono le sabbie mobili da qualche parte. C’è Louis nel mezzo, che finge silenziosamente di stare davvero bene quando non è davvero così. Ci sono notti insonni e ansiose torsioni delle mani e unghie smangiucchiate e piedi che battono a terra e ginocchia che si scontrano e occhi che guardano il cielo per innumerevoli ore. C’è una voce stanca e tranquilla, una risata triste, uno sguardo latente ogni volta che Harry non sta guardando. Ci sono mani disperate e baci senza intenzioni e abbracci iniziati solo perché Louis ha bisogno che le sue ossa siano plasmate a quelle di Harry, ha bisogno di memorizzare completamente il suo corpo e come i suoi angoli si incastrino nei propri.  
Perché ha paura che tutto stia giungendo a una fine. E vuole aggrapparsi a tutto ciò che può.  
“Cosa hai intenzione di fare dopo il diploma, Zayn?” Harry gli chiede un giorno al negozio, tutto innocenza e curiosità mentre se ne sta lì nella sua maglietta gialla sbiadita e nei suoi skinny jeans. Tiene in mano un album dei Turtles perché Louis ha detto che li ama e vuole sentirli.  
La domanda, comunque, strattona i nervi di Louis. Si raddrizza impercettibilmente, le orecchie dritte mentre finge di esaminare dei dischi hair metal degli anni ottanta.  
“Io e Niall vogliamo viaggiare per il mondo,” mormora Zayn, giocando con le spille sopra il bancone. Le sta disponendo nel segno della pace.  
Accanto a lui, Niall annuisce vivacemente nel suo maglione bianco e pulito. “Assolutamente. Abbiamo intenzione di viaggiare per _almeno_ un anno. Forse sistemarci da qualche parte lungo il tragitto e costruire un impero.”  
“Già,” concorda Zayn, serio. “Credo che lo faremo. Potremmo sposarci. Ma non so ancora se mi piaccia la prassi.”  
L’ha detto con tale _naturalezza_.  
“Potremmo organizzare noi il nostro matrimonio,” suggerisce Niall con un’alzata di spalle, sedendosi sul bancone e facendo dondolare le gambe. Picchietta le spille con le dita mentre guarda Zayn. “Per conto nostro, tipo. Al diavolo le tradizioni.”  
Ovviamente, gli occhi di Zayn si illuminano come stelle a quelle parole, fissando Niall come se fosse la più grande montagna d’oro del mondo. Il che potrebbe essere, a dirla tutta. “Niall. Sì, amico. Sì, facciamolo,” sussurra in estasi.  
Si scambiano sorrisi e il gesto porta Harry a nascondere il sorriso sul petto prima di lanciare un’occhiata a Louis.  
 Louis ricambia il sorriso, sentendosi ancora leggermente a disagio riguardo l’argomento in questione. Sta sperando che lo chiudano lì, che la conversazione sia chiusa lì, ma poi Niall continua, cazzo, e chiede, “Tu cosa farai, Harry? Andrai a Brenton, no? Se non prendono Liam?”  
E, merda. Se il mondo intero non sta collassando per quella manciata di parole, allora Louis non sa cosa voglia dire collassare.  
Ma Harry si limita a mormorare e fare spallucce, la risposta vaga mentre sistema il disco sul piatto. “Non lo so. Ora vedo le cose in maniera diversa rispetto a prima…” Lancia nuovamente un’occhiata a Louis, dolce. “Ma sì. Staremo a vedere, suppongo,” è quel che dice, abbinato a un sorriso che lampeggia sul suo viso, e Louis sente il suo battito nella sua maledetta gola mentre agisce con disinvoltura, finge indifferenza, le orecchie che fischiano.  
Lasciano poi cadere l’argomento, passando oltre con naturalezza, e Louis può respirare di nuovo.  
Ma. Non è mai completamente chiuso, vero? L’argomento? Non se ne va mai del tutto. È sempre lì, in silenzio. In attesa di essere colpito, di essere innescato.  
‘ _3 settimane_ ’ riceve di nuovo via messaggio un paio di notti più tardi mentre sta guardando qualche schifoso film su Jane Austen con Harry appiccicato al suo fianco, mormorando le battute sottovoce perché è Harry ed è sentimentale e dolce.  
Il messaggio fa inspirare Louis bruscamente, spegnendo immediatamente lo schermo del telefono mentre un blocco di cemento cade nel suo stomaco.  
Harry si volta verso di lui, le sopracciglia inarcate. “Tutto bene?” domanda, gentile, curioso.  
Louis deve fissare la tivù per un secondo in più, giusto il tempo di deglutire e placare il suo battito. Abbastanza perché Harry passi gentilmente le dita lungo la sua mascella.  
“Sì, certo,” sorride mentre si volta verso di lui.  
E se Harry vede qualcosa che non va nei suoi occhi, non dice nulla, limitandosi invece a baciarlo.  
“Lo sai,” sussurra un paio di minuti dopo, la fronte premuta contro il collo di Louis. Il battito di Louis è ancora un po’ sfasato. “Mamma e Gem non ci sono questo weekend. Vanno a trovare mia nonna.”  
Louis annuisce, gli occhi ancora sulla tivù. “Tu perché non vai, cucciolo?”  
Sente Harry alzare le spalle. “Ho chiesto se potevo rimanere a casa.”  
Accigliandosi, Louis gli lancia un’occhiata dall’alto. “Perché? Tua nonna è cattiva, o…?”  
Harry ridacchia, scuotendo la testa nel sollevarla, incontrando gli occhi di Louis con i suoi, caldi e velati. “No, per niente. È una nonna adorabile. La nonna migliore che un giovane fiorellino con me possa desiderare.” Sorride, sghembo.  
“Giovane fiorellino?” ripete Louis in tono impassibile e Harry ride, forte e luminoso. Una minuscola esplosione nella stanza buia. Louis sorride da un orecchio all’altro, tirandoselo ancor più vicino.  
“Sì, sono un giovane fiorellino,” soffia Harry, la sua risata che ancora colora le parole. Ma si tranquillizza un po’, il viso che si calma mentre torna nuovamente a guardare Louis. Gli occhi fissi negli occhi. “Ma, uhm. Sì. Ho chiesto di stare a casa. Perché, uhm. Be’. Ho pensato che magari…” Fa spallucce, imbarazzato, senza battere ciglio. “Magari potresti… rimanere qui? Saremmo… solo noi.”  
Le parole sono silenziose, davvero silenziose, e sono le più forti che Louis abbia mai sentito.  
Il suo cuore batte una, due, tre volte come un fottuto tamburo.  
“Solo noi?” domanda, la voce troppo acuta. Si schiarisce la gola.  
Harry annuisce lentamente, gli occhi che non sbattono mai. Un grande vecchio gufo. “Sì,” bisbiglia. “Da soli.”  
Sesso.  
È letteralmente tutto ciò a cui Louis riesce a pensare in questo momento. Sesso. Harry gli sta chiedendo di rimanere per il weekend, in questa casa, da solo con lui, così possono fare sesso. Per la prima volta. Sesso. Sesso con Harry.  
Porca puttana. Questo è…  
È terrificante. E, sicuro, Louis è lungi dall’essere qualsiasi tipo di verginello, ma… Merda. Non ha mai, tipo, fatto sesso con qualcuno a cui tiene, prima d’ora. Non ha mai… guardato negli occhi di qualcuno o quelle stronzate lì. Non ha mai… Non è mai stato importante. Quello che facevano, come lo facevano, come Louis lo faceva… Non è mai stato importante.  
Sarà importante con Harry.  
E porca puttana, è terrorizzato. Elettrizzato, eccitato, addirittura grato. E assolutamente terrorizzato.  
“Sì,” annuisce ancor prima di riuscire a ricomporsi. “Sì, assolutamente.” Suona come se ci fosse un gabbiano nella sua gola.  
Ma Harry non deve averlo notato perché sta annuendo a sua volta, un debole rossore sulle sue guance, e il sorriso catturato tra i denti. “Bene,” sorride lentamente, le parole intrappolate tra loro. Il film è debole e molto lontano, la stanza è essenzialmente un abisso. “Sono felice.”  
“Sì,” mormora Louis, annuendo ancora. “Anche io.”  
E poi Harry arrossisce ancora di più prima di lasciare un timido bacio a stampo sulle labbra di Louis e sistemare nuovamente la testa sulla sua spalla.  
E Louis Tomlinson è terrorizzato da morire.  
   
**  
   
“Sono terrorizzato,” dice a Zayn mentre beve un altro sorso della sua birra.  
È mezzogiorno e il cielo sembra troppo luminoso, il vento troppo forte, quindi si sono ritirati in un pub poco illuminato dall’altra parte della città. Harry sta facendo qualche progetto musicale con alcuni ragazzi del coro. Era un po’ riluttante ad andare (“Perché non vuoi venire con noi?” aveva chiesto a Louis, imbronciandosi. “Be’, per iniziare, io non _canto_ , Harry.” “Ma dovresti! La tua voce è meravigliosa.”) ma Louis aveva insistito, promettendogli che avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo del mondo durante il weekend e questo li aveva zittiti entrambi, sul serio. Perché Harry aveva sorriso e si era colorato di un’incantevole sfumatura di vermiglio mentre Louis si era ritrovato a ospitare un calamaro davvero gigante nel suo stomaco. Si era allontanato un po’ tremante, sentendo gli occhi di Harry su di lui per tutto il tempo, e anche ora, due ore dopo, si sente ancora come se fosse composto di tentacoli e membra viscide.  
In un certo senso è regredito, ed è umiliante e molto stressante. Tutto a causa del _sesso_ , tra tutte le cose.  
“Non esserlo,” lo rassicura Zayn, piegando il suo tovagliolo in un piccolo triangolo. Si è già bevuto tre pinte. Non è uno che beve a sorsi – gli piace trangugiare, i suoi occhi che sfrecciano nei dintorni con leggera paranoia. Sempre in allerta. Eppure mai in allerta. Quello è Zayn in sintesi. “È naturale voler fare l’amore con la tua anima gemella.”  
Louis appoggia il suo bicchiere con un tonfo, causando un po’ di sciabordio dai lati. Prova a non lanciargli un’occhiataccia. “Devi sempre parlare come una canzone dei Moody Blues?”  
Zayn scrolla le spalle, indisturbato. “Le parole sono parole.”  
Mh. Profondo.  
“Be’, ad ogni modo,” continua Louis, curvando appena le spalle. “Sono… sono comunque terrorizzato.”  
“Perché?”  
“Cosa vuol dire ‘perché’? Questo weekend è il… Harry mi ha invitato a… Probabilmente faremo… lo sai…” Sarebbe splendido se la pelle di Louis non fosse al momento rossa. Sarebbe splendido. Ma il suo corpo negli ultimi mesi è stato proprio un piccolo traditore.  
Sorridendo, Zayn lo guarda da dietro il boccale che sta stringendo tra le sue dita, osservandolo attraverso il vetro appannato e catturando i prismi con i suoi occhi. “Non hai mai avuto problemi a dirlo prima d’ora,” riflette.  
Louis arrossisce. “Be’, questo è perché non l’ho mai fatto con Harry prima d’ora,” sibila in difesa e questo fa brillare gli occhi di Zayn come perle nere, tutto intenerito e solidale.  
“Non essere nervoso,” dice dopo un attimo prima di tornare a ispezionare il suo bicchiere con riverenza.  
“Perché?” grugnisce Louis, un occhio ancora su Zayn. A questo punto, non riesce davvero a seguire i suoi saggi consigli dato che il suo punto di vista esiste da qualche parte lontano dai confini dell’universo. Dice cose come “fare l’amore”, per l’amor del cielo.  
“Perché,” continua Zayn, le parole che si riversano dalle sue morbide labbra. Gli occhi sono ancora persi nel boccale. “Lui ti ama. Tu ami lui. È naturale e i vostri corpi diventeranno uno solo, amico. Il sesso è come un altro piano dell’esistenza. È raggiungere un altro livello dentro di te, è vivere davvero nel presente.”  
Come ha detto – Zayn esiste da qualche parte _lontano_ dall’universo.  
Louis si limita a fissarlo. “Ho fatto un bel po’ di sesso nella mia vita, Zayn, grazie,” borbotta sarcasticamente. “Eppure non penso di aver ancora raggiunto nessun nuovo piano dell’esistenza finora. Sai com’è.”  
Ma Zayn respinge la frase con un movimento della mano. “Quello non era sesso. Quello era solo… usare qualcuno per masturbarti.”  
Louis ride, sorpreso.  
“Il sesso è più, tipo, un’unione,” continua Zayn, lo sguardo che vaga lontano. “Di anime.” Annuisce a se stesso, apparentemente soddisfatto del suo discorso.  
Il che non riesce assolutamente a placare il terrore cieco nello stomaco di Louis.  
“Giusto. Grazie, amico,” soffia comunque, tamburellando le dita sul tavolo e alzando gli occhi al soffitto in una preghiera silenziosa. Una preghiera a se stesso.  
Datti una cazzo di calmata, Tommo.  
“Figurati,” risponde Zayn con saggezza, posando finalmente il bicchiere. Muove le mani per appoggiarle sul tavolo, fissandole, segnalando così la fine della conversazione, di ogni conversazione.  
“Già. Be’, andiamo, Fratello Carissimo?” domanda Louis, scorrendo già fuori dal tavolo, i nervi che ancora tintinnano dentro di sé. Li ignora, comunque. perché ovviamente non smetteranno, quindi… Quindi ’sti cazzi.  
Zayn mormora il suo assenso, seguendolo con tre secondi di ritardo, com’è consuetudine.  
Escono nella strada calda e soleggiata, il vento che frusta allegramente i loro capelli, Zayn che biascica qualcosa su Niall. E Louis finge di ascoltare, prova ad ascoltare, davvero.  
Il problema è che è troppo impegnato a essere fottutamente terrorizzato.  
   
**  
   
 _Toc, toc_.  
Louis abbassa la mano, le nocche che formicolano. Il suono sembra più forte oggi, sembra in qualche modo brutale nella quiete della giornata.  
Deglutisce, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro. La borsa che ha preso in prestito da Stan sta scavando la sua spalla – è appesantita da un paio di jeans extra, un’altra maglietta, alcuni boxer, del tè. Giusto le solite cose. Se ci sono altri, uh, _rifornimenti_ , allora… be’, ha portato anche quelli.  
Louis deglutisce, rabbrividendo per una folata di vento.  
Sta per bussare di nuovo quando improvvisamente la porta si spalanca. Dall’altro lato c’è un Harry Styles dai capelli arruffati e un sorriso enorme sul viso. Il suo cardigan è verde pisello e sgualcito, poggiato sulle sue spalle larghe e appare peloso e di lana e bellissimo e Louis lo fissa, fissa il dannato cardigan invece del viso di Harry, perché è improvvisamente colpito da un’ondata di timidezza.  
Sembra tutto così… _grande_. Un sacco.  
“Sei qui!” trilla Harry, il sorriso a riempirgli le guance, ed è rosso e luminoso ed eccitato. È giovane, è bellissimo.  
Ci siamo. Questo è il loro weekend. _Ci siamo_. Tutto ciò… tutto ciò che ha costruito… questo è ciò in cui culmina. Innamorarsi e…  
E Liam voleva che Louis andasse a letto con Harry. Questo era uno dei suoi obiettivi. Era parte dell’accordo.  
Il pensiero è brusco e spaventoso.  
È così inaspettato che coglie Louis di sorpresa, colpendo i suoi polmoni. Merda.  
Liam. L’accordo. Harry. Liam…  
Ma Harry sta ancora inconsapevolmente sorridendo e improvvisamente tutto sembra meno amaro.  
Deglutendo, Louis raduna tutta la forza che ha per sorridere. “Sono qui,” ripete a pappagallo, stringendo la cinghia della sua borsa, e Harry ride, senza un motivo particolare, mentre continua a fissarlo.  
Passano un paio di secondi, il sole che risplende. E poi Harry si riprende di scatto, sbattendo le palpebre più volte mentre indietreggia appena.  
“Scusa,” biascica, arrossendo, facendo cenno a Louis di entrare. “Ho solo un po’, uhm. La testa da un’altra parte, credo?” Ride non appena Louis attraversa la soglia, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
“Allora,” dice Louis, una volta all’interno, dove c’è silenzio. Molto silenzio. Appoggia la borsa per terra con un tonfo, togliendosi le scarpe. Sorride a Harry e ignora lo strisciare della sua coscienza. “Che facciamo?”  
Harry sorride immediatamente. “Be’. Hai fame?”  
Louis sbuffa. “Io ho sempre fame, cucciolo.”  
“Oh, bene!” Harry batte le mani (batte _veramente_ le mani) prima di trovare le mani di Louis, trascinandolo immediatamente verso la cucina. I loro piedi scivolano sul pavimento e i loro sorrisi crescono ad ogni passo, le dita intrecciate insieme. “Perché ho preparato la cena. Come si deve,” aggiunge, fiero, facendo ridere Louis. “E ci sono le candele e tutto il resto.”  
“Candele?” domanda Louis, il cuore che si stringe. “Che cosa potrei mai aver fatto per meritare delle _candele_?”  
A quel punto si fermano, Harry che si arresta di colpo, facendo saltare Louis. Senza una parola, lo attira a sé, avvolgendogli le lunghe braccia attorno al collo in un modo che sente più familiare contro la sua pelle rispetto a un qualsiasi indumento. Profuma di cucina – profuma di spezie e burro e calore. Sorride dolcemente a Louis, sfiorando il suo naso col proprio, un gesto che Louis desidera non aver trovato così adorabile.  
“Tu sei _tu_ ,” biascica Harry, premendo rapidi baci sulla bocca di Louis. “E per questo ti meriti un intero mondo di candele.” Louis si sente sorridere, il petto caldo. “Ma. Ahimè. Purtroppo ne ho solo due e una cena per iniziare. Quindi spero che ti piaccia.”  
“Ovvio che mi piacerà,” bisbiglia Louis immediatamente, le mani premute sulla schiena di Harry, ed è perso, non è vero? È perso, perso, perso. “Potresti infilare la tua scarpa in una friggitrice e mangerei con piacere fino all’ultimo pezzo, lo mangerei ogni giorno per sempre. Questo è il prezzo che pago per essere debole con te. Goditi il potere, ragazzino.”  
Harry sorride a trentadue denti, ridendo sotto i baffi. “Non debole,” afferma. “Forte.”  
Ovvio che l’avrebbe detto. Louis può solo sorridere.  
“Ora vieni,” continua Harry, trascinandoselo dietro. “È ora di cena.” Sorride sghembo, i suoi ricci che tremano con i suoi movimenti, e le sue dita si aggrappano a quelle di Louis con calore e ferma intensità.  
E, improvvisamente, Louis non è più così terrorizzato.  
   
**  
   
È stata una cena eccezionale. Il che non sorprende – Louis non ha mai avuto dubbi al riguardo.  
Ma ora è fin troppo pieno e sazio e caldo, le gambe sollevate mentre si distende sul divano; Harry è sdraiato sul pavimento accanto a lui, gli occhi chiusi con un sorriso ad aleggiare sul volto. Le luci sono soffuse, le ombre sono calde, e il silenzio riecheggia piacevolmente, inframezzato dal crepitio del fuoco nel caminetto.  
“Mi sento grasso,” grugnisce Louis, osservando Harry.  
Le labbra di Harry si piegano ancora di più. “Bene,” mormora lentamente, il corpo pesante e assonnato. “Voglio farti ingrassare. Renderti un bellissimo marito grassottello.”  
Oh Gesù.  
Malgrado il torpore del suo corpo, Louis scoppia a ridere. “Bene, allora. Almeno finalmente stai rivelando le tue vere intenzioni,” lo prende in giro, cercando svogliatamente di colpirlo da dove si è accovacciato. “Cosa stai cercando di fare… farcire il maiale prima di cucinarlo? Hai dei _piani_ , Mr. Styles?” Sogghignando, si volta sul fianco per fronteggiarlo.  
Harry apre un occhio. “Ce li ho, ce li ho,” borbotta, sorridendo ancora di più. “Tutti i piani con te.”  
“Mh.” Louis chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dal momento di quiete, respirando soddisfatto e tranquillo, il corpo completamente rilassato. “Bene. Organizzeremo dei bei piani.”  
“Sì…”  
C’è una breve pausa prima che Harry apra nuovamente un occhio.  
“Potremmo, uhm… Sai, potremmo organizzare dei piani _adesso_ …” suggerisce.  
“Certo,” mormora Louis, gli occhi di nuovo chiusi. “Perché no?”  
Crede di sentire Harry deglutire prima che continui. “Okay. Be’, magari… Magari la prima cosa che dovremmo programmare è, tipo… Far visita a qualcuno. Sai… Insieme? O da solo, se vuoi.”  
Eh?  
Inarcando le sopracciglia, Louis sorride, incapace per il momento di aprire gli occhi. “Far visita a chi? E perché dovrei voler andare da solo? Non mi piacciono le persone, Harry, ho bisogno di te per intrattenerle.”  
Passa un secondo di silenzio.  
“Be’, tipo. Magari potremmo far visita… alla tua famiglia.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano all’istante.  
“È che, tipo, pensaci, okay?” si affretta a dire Harry, tirandosi a sedere e sollevando le mani per tranquillizzarlo, il suo viso scolpito con cauta apprensione. “Prova solo a considerarlo. Perché lo so che ti preoccupa ed è, tipo, una di quelle cose nella tua stanza metaforica, ricordi? Quella che è tutta buia e piena di tutte le opportunità che non riesci a vedere? In effetti, penso che potrebbe essere l’interruttore, Louis. Penso che sia quel di cui hai bisogno per voltare pagina e–”  
“Harry,” lo interrompe con decisione, ma Harry continua a parlare.  
“Lo so che ti fa paura e lo so che non capisco ma so anche che devi almeno provarci, Louis, perché non ti perdonerai mai se–”  
“Harry,” ripete con più fermezza e, fortunatamente, questo chiude la bocca di Harry. Sospira, sedendosi a sua volta. “Senti, ho capito cosa stai dicendo, okay? E lo apprezzo. Ma non ho intenzione di discutere di questa cosa con te.”  
“Oh.” L’espressione di Harry si sgretola.  
“Non… non perché sei tu, o qualcosa di simile. È solo che… è solo che non voglio parlarne. Non questo weekend. Okay? Non voglio…” Sospira di nuovo. “È solo che è davvero complicato e non voglio parlarne.”  
Alle parole segue un silenzio pesante, abbastanza per Louis per sentire un senso di colpa fastidioso nel suo stomaco. Ma, il fatto è che non ha intenzione di discuterne. Non ne ha assolutamente intenzione.  
Tuttavia, lancia un’occhiata a Harry. Il ragazzo è triste, i suoi occhi sono rivolti verso il basso sulla moquette, le mani flosce sul suo grembo. Le sue gambe sono allungate di fronte a lui e sembra il ritratto di un bimbo sconsolato. Louis vuole arrampicarsi sulle sue ginocchia.  
Quindi lo fa.  
“Ehiii,” strascica, in una pessima imitazione della voce di Harry mentre cade goffamente di peso sul pavimento e comincia a gattonare. Straordinariamente, il gesto fa fremere le labbra di Harry e permette a Louis di sistemarsi sopra di lui, facendosi piccolo e carino così da accomodarsi meglio. Solitamente a Louis non piace essere piccolo. Ma non gli importa con Harry. “Non sto cercando di fare lo stronzo. Scusa se sono uno stronzo. Ma mi piaci veramente tanto. Quindi ti chiedo scusa. Apprezzo che ti preoccupi abbastanza per me da pensare a queste cose, figurarsi parlarmene. Scusami.”  
Ma Harry sta già scuotendo la testa, le mani sistemate sui fianchi di Louis. “No, scusami tu,” biascica, chinando la testa. “Devo smetterla di impicciarmi.”  
“Non ti stai impicciando,” puntualizza Louis. “Per niente.”  
Harry scrolla le spalle. “Qualsiasi cosa io stia facendo, allora. Scusami. Devo rispettare il fatto che tu abbia dei limiti e… cose così.” Si acciglia. “A volte mi faccio coinvolgere troppo. A volte esagero.”  
“No, no, no,” lo zittisce Louis, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al collo di Harry così intensamente da schiacciarlo contro il suo petto. Harry soffia un sorpreso “oof!” ma Louis lo ignora, trattenendo una risata mentre lo blocca nel suo abbraccio, facendoli dondolare per quanto riesce in questa posizione. “Mi piaci esattamente come sei. Non sei per niente esagerato, sciocchino. Sciocco cucciolino.”  
“Io sono il tuo cucciolo e tu sei il mio musling,” dice la voce ovattata di Harry da qualche parte lì sotto.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Mi piaci, ma. Fottiti.”  
Harry ridacchia sotto i baffi.  
Rimangono così per un po’, attorcigliati e in silenzio, le pance ancora piene, prima che Harry alla fine si scosti appena, gli occhi assonnati che incontrano quelli di Louis.  
“Ti amo, Louis,” dice sottovoce, dal nulla, le parole che suonano graffiate.  
E una parte di Louis vuole rispondere…  
Quasi quanto _non_ vuole. È solo che…  
È solo che non gli piace davvero quella frase, okay? E non solo perché è apparentemente impossibile da dire (sarà mai pronto? Probabilmente no, decisamente non ancora), ma nella sua vita, per le poche persone che ha amato (Zayn, Jo, le sue sorelle…) non ha mai usato quelle parole prima. Non le ha mai sentite usare nei suoi confronti prima.  Quelle parole non significano niente e Louis…  
Perché dovrebbe dire qualcosa che non ha assolutamente nessun cazzo di valore per lui? Sì, ama Harry. Ma perché deve dirlo, se può provarlo? Sono solo parole, dopotutto.  
Quindi Louis si limita a sorridere prima di baciarlo, tutto latente e dolce e totalmente non-nel-suo-stile.  
Allora Harry lo approfondisce, lo approfondisce sempre.  
E Louis è ancora sulle sue gambe, sapete. È ancora lì, che scivola per sistemare le sue ginocchia su entrambi i lati dei fianchi di Harry mentre regola il suo peso in maniera differente, sentendo concentrarsi ogni cosa mentre la bocca di Harry si aggancia alla sua, le mani che vagano, vagano, vagano. È tutto molto abituale – qualcosa che hanno già fatto prima.  
Ma è il modo in cui Harry respira che lo tradisce. È il leggero tremore delle sue mani, l’insistenza dei suoi movimenti…  
Ogni gesto è significativo. Ogni gesto ha uno scopo preciso.  
Harry lo vuole. Anche Louis vuole Harry.  
E dovrebbe essere così semplice.  
Ma. Ma è in quell’esatto cazzo di momento che Louis improvvisamente sente la voce di Liam rimbombare nel suo cervello, un’eco acquosa.  
“ _Il suo nome è Harry Styles._ ”  
Lo sente come una scossa dentro di sé, gli fa frenare i suoi movimenti. Harry lo nota, inarcando appena un sopracciglio prima di rituffarsi nel bacio. Le sue mani scendono sui jeans di Louis, incendiate e intenzionali. Ha un profumo meraviglioso, familiare, bellissimo… Louis lo ama, ama il modo in cui sente la sua bocca morbida e aperta e… il modo in cui riesce a sentire il sapore di Harry.  
Quindi chiude gli occhi, desiderando che il suo corpo dimentichi. Che si concentri sul _presente_. Su Harry. Il suo Harry.  
Ma le parole striscianti continuano ad arrivare, rimbombare, scorrere nella sua testa, verso la sua nuca; la sua coscienza e il suo senso di colpa stanno ruggendo, creando piccoli squarci sulle sue labbra e nel suo cuore…  
“ _Non sta frequentando nessuno – a proposito, è vergine…_ ”  
Lo stomaco di Louis si contrae, le parole di Liam _forti_. Harry lo stringe più forte.  
E poi. Poi Louis sente la sua stessa voce, l’increspatura delle sue stesse parole. Brevi, irritabili, arroganti. Vuote.  
“ _Non ci credo. È vergine? Quanti anni ha? Diciassette?_ ”  
“ _Qualcosa del genere, sì. È un bravo ragazzo, il nostro Harry Styles._ ”  
Cazzo. _Cazzo_.  
Trasalendo, Louis si tira indietro, coprendosi il viso con le mani.  
“Louis?” domanda Harry, sorpreso. “Lou, cosa c’è che non va?”  
Ha detto lui stesso quelle cose. L’ha fatto, ha parlato di Harry in quel modo. Ha detto quelle cose e ha riso di lui e…  
E _Liam_. Continua a chiamare Liam. Parla con lui ogni settimana e gira attorno alla fottuta questione e sta per andare a letto con Harry, sta per prendere la sua fottuta _verginità_ , porca puttana, e continua a parlare con _Liam_.  
Tutto questo è ancora parte del gioco. Anche se non lo è, lo è, cazzo.  
Gesù Cristo, ha la nausea.  
“Louis?” insiste Harry con ansia e le sue mani sono dappertutto, cercando di staccare quelle di Louis dal suo viso. “Louis?” suona quasi terrorizzato, nel silenzio.  
Louis vuole vomitare. O forse piangere. Fare qualcosa.  
“No,” si sente dire, molto, molto piano. Delle macchie lampeggiano dietro le sue palpebre quanto più forte spinge le sue mani contro di esse.  
“Che succede?” domanda Harry, avvicinandosi appena per sentire. “Cosa c’è che non va?”  
“Io non ti merito,” biascica Louis sui suoi palmi; parte di lui spera che Harry non lo senta. Non vuole discutere su questo, non vuole attirare l’attenzione su quella che è solo una semplice affermazione. Un dato di fatto. I suoi occhi si stringono più forte mentre il suo stomaco ruggisce le sue proteste. “Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto.”  
“Louis,” continua Harry, gentile e lento nel rimuovere con delicatezza le mani di Louis. Lo fissa, spostando i capelli di Louis dalla fronte con dita attente, un sorriso paziente ma preoccupato sul suo viso.  
Louis può solo guardarlo, il cuore che batte all’impazzata, tutto che sembra pesante e freddo. Lo ama davvero, profondamente, ecco il punto.  
Ma non può farlo. Non così. Non quando c’è un Liam che aspetta ancora una chiamata.  
Eppure Louis non riesce a muoversi. Non quando Harry sta facendo scorrere delicatamente le dita sulle linee tese del suo viso, rallentando il suo respiro, distendendo i suoi muscoli. Non riesce a muoversi.  
“Louis,” sussurra di nuovo, il nome totalmente intriso di adorazione. “Ti amo. Da morire.” Le dita tracciano il suo zigomo. Louis respira, dentro e fuori. “E voglio farlo. Voglio te. Lo voglio davvero, davvero tanto. Ti amo e voglio… voglio ogni cosa con te.”  
Le parole sono tutto ciò che vuole sentire, tutto ciò che sente a sua volta. ma in qualche modo sono ancora taglienti e Louis sa il perché.  
Sa cosa deve fare. Sa come risolvere il problema, anche se risulta solo caos e panico.  
Lentamente, Harry afferra una delle sue mani, posandola delicatamente sul suo cuore. Louis può sentire il battito sotto il suo palmo, può sentire il calore del suo petto attraverso la sua maglietta.  
“Hai già questo,” continua Harry a bassa voce, con entusiasmo. I suoi occhi sono spalancati e luminosi, così luminosi, proprio come quando Louis l’ha incontrato quel primo giorno in biblioteca. “Anche tutto il resto è tuo. Voglio che tu ce l’abbia. Ti amo e voglio–”  
“Non posso.”  
Le parole gli scappano di bocca prima che Louis possa anche solo realizzare che si siano formate nella sua testa. Sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso da se stesso, ma realizzando che non può rimangiarsele.  
Harry si immobilizza. Le sopracciglia sono completamente corrucciate. “Eh?”  
“Io…” Louis si interrompe, fissando Harry con un battito che è, ancora una volta, alle stelle.  
Non può più scappare dai suoi cazzo di problemi. Non può continuare a comportarsi così.  
Deve _sistemare_ le cose se ha intenzione di fare questo passo. Deve fare le cose nel modo giusto, deve smetterla di prendere per il culo Harry.  
Deve sistemare le cose. Sa come farlo.  
“Devo andare,” farfuglia, sbattendo le palpebre più veloce di quanto respiri, e incespica mentre si alza in piedi.  
“Eh? Louis, dove stai…” lo chiama Harry, il viso pallido mentre cerca di alzarsi.  
E, merda. Non vuole che Harry pensi che… Cristo. Sta rovinando tutto, vero?  
Louis si blocca, girando sul posto per osservare Harry che appare piccolo e terribilmente fragile, le braccia avvolte attorno al petto. Cercando di tenere insieme tutti i suoi pezzi. I suoi occhi cercano quelli di Louis, quasi imploranti, ma non tenta di avvicinarsi, non tenta di colmare le distanze o raggiungerlo. Appare piccolo e tradito e imbarazzato e…  
No. Louis non può andarsene così.  
È un groviglio confuso quando si muove verso di lui, stringendo le sue guance e premendo ferocemente la bocca sulla sua. E Harry si lascia baciare, allungando una mano incerta per sistemarla sul braccio di Louis, gentile e speranzosa.  
Ma Louis si tira indietro prima che questo possa condurre da qualche parte.  
“Tornerò. Tornerò presto,” promette con fermezza, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Harry. “Ti prometto che tornerò presto. Devo solo… devo andare adesso, devo… Tornerò. Te lo _prometto_ , Harry.”  
“Ma dove stai andando?” domanda Harry, la voce rotta, e Louis sente qualcosa vacillare dentro di sé.  
“Tornerò,” è tutto quel che risponde, suonando disperato e folle mentre indietreggia verso la porta, gli occhi ancora su Harry. “Ti prego… Devo solo… Tornerò, Harry. Mi dispiace tanto, ma tornerò e… andrà meglio.”  
“Cosa andrà meglio? Louis, di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Ti prego non chiudere la porta,” è tutto quel che dice prima di chiudersela alle spalle.  
E quando i suoi piedi colpiscono l’asfalto mentre corre nella notte, i passi risuonano attraverso l’aria come crepe, spaccandosi dritte nel suo cuore.  
   
**  
   
Le porte dell’ascensore si aprono con un _ding_. Il suono è terribilmente pesante nel silenzio della notte e coglie di sorpresa Louis, facendolo sobbalzare, prima che assimili le stanze buie e vuote di fronte a sé.  
Le sue scarpe strisciano sul pavimento mentre compie un passo all’interno. Le ombre sui muri sono immobili, l’arredamento è freddo e rigido. È così silenzioso da essere fragoroso.  
Continua a camminare, gli occhi saldamente di fronte a sé. Il suo battito è di nuovo aumentato – se mai si è placato, insomma.  
Ce la può fare, okay? Ce la può fare. Deve farlo. Non può passare un giorno di più con Harry mentre questa cazzata è in corso.  
Ha intenzione di finirla. E ha intenzione di finirla in questo cazzo di istante.  
La luce che passa attraverso lo spiraglio della porta di Liam guida il resto del tragitto di Louis. Sente i palmi appiccicosi e sudati, gli occhi asciutti da far schifo, ma ignora tutto questo mentre bussa, il suo respiro incastrato nel profondo del suo petto.  
Calmati, Tommo. Calmati.  
Non aspetta la risposta di Liam prima di aprire la porta.  
Com’era prevedibile, Liam è lì, disteso sul suo letto, stringendo il telefono con una mano mentre fissa il soffitto con aria assente. La stanza odora di erba e sigarette e calzini con una sfumatura di patatine alla cipolla. Si soffoca.  
Sobbalza quando vede Louis, mettendosi immediatamente a sedere.  
“Tommo?”  
Louis rimane lì in piedi, in silenzio, respirando. È fin troppo consapevole dei suoi muscoli mentre Liam lo fissa, gli occhi che scattano sul suo petto.  
“Hai una giacca nuova,” osserva, quieto.  
Louis annuisce, la testa piena d’aria. “Me l’ha regalata Harry.”  
La risposta fa contrarre le labbra di Liam, qualcosa di cupo ad avvolgere i suoi lineamenti. Passa un altro momento di silenzio prima che parli di nuovo. “Che ci fai qui–”  
“Ho chiuso.”  
Liam lo fissa. Lentamente, scivola fuori dal letto. “Hai chiuso?” domanda con cautela ma è chiaramente confuso, perplesso addirittura. Le sue larghe sopracciglia si uniscono lentamente, i suoi movimenti prudenti.  
Louis annuisce solo una volta, senza battere ciglio o distogliere lo sguardo dall’uomo che una volta desiderava così tanto. Ora, non prova niente. Disgusto, al massimo. Rancore. Forse pietà. “Ho chiuso,” ripete, lento. “Con i tuoi giochi del cazzo. Ho chiuso. Quella cosa con Harry? È fuori discussione, Liam. Lo è da molto tempo. Dall’inizio, in realtà. Ho chiuso.”  
Le parole sono melodiche, costanti. Viaggiano attraverso la stanza come un ronzio e ogni cazzo di respiro dona libertà al petto di Louis, ai suoi polmoni, alla sua fottuta coscienza, e persino le sue articolazioni sembrano un po’ meno rigide.  
Ce la può fare, lo _sta_ facendo.  
Andrà tutto bene.  
Allora respira, dentro e fuori mentre gli occhi di Liam si scuriscono, immobili nei movimenti ma calanti nel colore. Il suo viso sembra fatto di pietra in questo momento; Louis si chiede se gli tirerà un pugno, se gli romperà qualcosa. Se lo farà in mille pezzi per poi lasciarlo sul pavimento.  
Alla fine però, Liam parla.  
“Pensavo… pensavo di averti dato qualche incentivo,” dice piano, le parole polverose, che lasciano cenere nell’aria tra loro. “Avresti avuto _me_ , Louis…”  
“Ormai non ti voglio più,” dice Louis, lento, agitato, triste. Senza fiato. “Voglio solo lui.”  
Liam sembra fisicamente malato. “ _Styles?_ ”  
“Sì,” annuisce Louis, chiudendo gli occhi al nome. “Styles. Harry Styles. Il mio Harry Styles.”  
“Il _tuo_ Harry Styles?” Liam solleva un sopracciglio, incredulo, il dolore sul suo volto che muta rapidamente in un ghigno. “ _Tuo_? Cazzo, Louis, ma sei serio?”  
Ma Louis ignora gli spilli nel suo respiro, focalizzandosi invece sulle parole e continua, imperterrito. “Ho chiuso, Liam. Non sono più il tuo cagnolino. Ne ho abbastanza di tutto questo, cazzo. Ne ho abbastanza di te.”  
“Di _me_?!” ruggisce Liam all’improvviso, scettico, il viso che riguadagna il suo colore. È rosso e infuriato, qualcosa di rabbioso e terribile che colpisce la sua espressione.  
Louis non fa una piega, il suo corpo inflessibile nel mantenere la sua posizione. Annuisce bruscamente, gli occhi che penetrano negli occhi.  
Allora Liam si fionda in avanti, perdendo il controllo nell’avvicinarsi, i pugni stretti ai suoi fianchi. “ _Tu_ eri d’accordo, Louis!” urla, la voce frantumata in ogni sillaba. “ _Tu_ eri parte di tutta questa cazzo di storia tanto quanto me! Siamo uguali, Louis Tomlinson, _uguali_. Pensi di essere migliore di me? Solo perché ti sei scopato un cazzo di ragazzino dal bel visetto…”  
“Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca,” ringhia Louis, i muscoli che si irrigidiscono.  
Liam lo ignora completamente. “Pensi di essere cambiato? Pensi di valere finalmente qualcosa? Be’, ti sbagli di grosso. Sei come me, proprio come me. Sarai sempre come me. Siamo uguali, Louis. Siamo sbagliati e non abbiamo nient’altro in questo mondo di merda che noi stessi e tu non chiuderai _mai_ definitivamente con me…”  
A quello, Louis ride, esageratamente e istericamente e più feroce che può. Perché queste sono stronzate, queste sono… queste sono… no. Non lo farà di nuovo, non si farà influenzare da Liam. Ha chiuso con tutto questo. Per sempre.  
“Ho scelto lui,” dice con calma, articolando ogni lettera mentre scuote la testa divertito, osservando dilatarsi le pupille di Liam, i suoi pugni che tremano. Sta cercando con tutte le sue forze di rimanere aggressivo, dominante, tirannico. Ma Louis conosce Liam – riesce a vedere quando comincia a incrinarsi. “Pensa quello che ti pare, amico. Ma ho scelto lui. E ho chiuso.”  
Con quello, Louis comincia a indietreggiare ed è come se stesse spezzando i cavi con ogni movimento, ogni singolo groviglio nelle sue cellule improvvisamente sbrogliato.  
È come aria, come ossigeno, come libertà.  
È così patetico quando ci pensa – ecco, ha sempre sostenuto di essere così vivo, così diverso da tutti gli altri. Libero dal peso della società e dalle sue pretese e disposizioni. Si è sempre vantato della sua autoproclamata libertà e ha indossato il suo egoismo come una medaglia eppure, tutto questo cazzo di tempo, non è stato altro che un prigioniero. Di se stesso, di Liam Payne, del mondo che lui ha sempre lasciato vincere lasciandogli deformare ogni parte di se stesso.  
Ha lasciato che il mondo forgiasse armi che Louis ha usato contro se stesso.  
E ora? Ora è finita.  
Ora sa cosa sia la libertà. Cosa sia _davvero_.  
È proprio quando sta raggiungendo la porta che Liam grida, incauto e in preda al panico come un animale in trappola nei suoi ultimi istanti di vita. Fottutamente debole.  
“Glielo dirò,” grida, le parole che tremano contro le finestre. “Gli dirò ogni cosa – lo sai che lo farò. Lo _tormenterò_ , tormenterò _te_ , farò… farò tutto quel cazzo che posso e quando saprà la verità, ti lascerà, Louis. E allora rimarrai _solo_ …”  
Qualcosa di strano, affilato e intenso riempie improvvisamente il petto di Louis quando si volta, le parole che si riversano dalla sua bocca prima che possa anche solo registrarle. “Gliel’ho già detto.”  
La bocca di Liam si chiude immediatamente.  
Il cuore di Louis batte forte, forte, forte, ma il suo viso non lo tradisce mai nonostante il ronzio dei suoi pensieri, il panico della sua bugia. “Ne abbiamo parlato, Liam. Ecco perché sono qui. Sa tutto. Sa tutto di te, di noi. E sa che non lo lascerò mai. Buttaci addosso tutto quel cazzo che vuoi – non mi interessa. Vincerò io. Vinco sempre io. Sono l’unica persona a non aver paura di te, Liam Payne. Non hai munizioni. È finita.”  
“Non ti credo,” gracchia Liam, l’intero corpo che si sgonfia. Sembra così piccolo. Louis aveva sempre pensato che sembrasse enorme, ricco, potente. Sexy. Aveva sempre pensato che fosse forgiato in acciaio e platino.  
Liam era importante. Il pensiero diffonde qualcosa di sgradevole e affilato dentro di lui. Forse è senso di colpa o sentimentalismo. O disgusto.  
Ma, qualsiasi cosa sia, è abbastanza da far deglutire Louis mentre fissa l’ombra del ragazzo di fronte a sé, indugiando sulla porta.  
“Mi dispiace, Liam,” si trova a gracchiare inaspettatamente, e le parole suonano tristi quando strisciano sulla lingua di Louis e fuori dalla sua bocca. “Ma è finita.”  
Liam lo fissa, le mani ora mosce e pallide. Il suo orologio è largo, brillante, sembra che lo stia trascinando a terra. I suoi occhi sono stanchi e annebbiati, le ombre profonde. I suoi capelli sono spettinati. I vestiti non sono più immacolati, solo sgualciti e troppo larghi. Le sue labbra sono socchiuse sulle parole che non riesce ad esprimere mentre lo fissa, sta in piedi e lo fissa.  
Passa un momento di pesante silenzio, la mano di Louis ancora ferma sulla maniglia. Liam lo sta ancora fissando.  
“Addio,” dice Louis alla fine, deciso e a denti stretti, un mix di rabbia e tristezza, di senso di colpa, di indignazione e sollievo, mentre gira sui tacchi ed esce.  
Liam non lo segue, non lo chiama. Lascia semplicemente che Louis se ne vada, lascia che strisci ogni passo verso l’ascensore, passando oltre la stanza silenziosa di Zayn e il soggiorno vuoto e in ombra, oltre il balcone che si affaccia sulla città, oltre il corridoio che conduce alla camera di Martha e Ray, più lontani che possono dai loro figli.  
Louis cammina fino a che non raggiunge l’ascensore, premendo il pulsante freddo e immacolato.  
E se ne va, lasciandosi Liam alle spalle, il suo battito finalmente sereno.  
   
**  
   
È sollievo accecante e irrefrenabile quello che riempie Louis quando scopre che la porta di casa degli Styles è effettivamente aperta.  
È _aperta_. Harry non l’ha chiuso fuori, è _aperta_.  
Grazie a Dio.  
Louis espira profondamente.  
La casa è silenziosa quando entra, appena illuminata dagli sporadici lampioni e dalle braci nel camino. Non vede Harry da nessun parte, però. E il pensiero strattona Louis ma è così sollevato, libero, felice in questo momento per fregargliene qualcosa.  
Perché ora ha Harry. Per sempre. Non c’è più niente a trattenerlo e ora può amarlo incondizionatamente, prendersi cura di lui, stare con lui.  
Non sa perché non ci abbia mai pensato prima – mentire a Liam, dirgli che Harry sapesse. È geniale, cazzo. E dato il talento di Louis nel mentire (o, il passato talento, semmai) è sorprendente, quasi scandaloso, che non gli sia mai passato per la mente prima d’ora.  
Oh be’. Non importa.  
Tutto quel che conta adesso sono Louis e Harry. E basta.  
Incapace di tenere a bada il sorriso, Louis sale le scale, ogni passo saltellante e leggero, significativo. Ogni cosa sembra al posto giusto adesso.  
Harry è _suo_. Louis sorride, raggiante.  
Trova il ragazzo in questione nella sua stanza, avvolto nel suo piumone a fissare fuori dalla finestra, una piega triste sulla sua bocca, le dita intrecciate sul suo stomaco. Si volta quando sente Louis; è triste, gli occhi vigili, i capelli spettinati e crespi. Sono arricciati in strane direzioni e scendono in maniera irregolare e i suoi occhi sembrano disegnati e c’è un brufolo vicino alle sue labbra.  
Ed è perfetto e Louis vuole venerarlo.  
Vuole prenderlo tra le sue mani, nella sua bocca, nella sua anima, e vuole divorarlo e lasciarsi divorare a sua volta perché è innamorato di Harry e non è mai stato innamorato prima e ora che lo è, si appartengono.  
Il pensiero rende respirare molto più semplice.  
“Harry,” quasi sospira, fermandosi e limitandosi a fissarlo.  
“Lou,” mormora Harry in risposta, ma è cauta, quasi una domanda. “Va tutto bene?”  
Louis si concede di sorridere. “Sì,” annuisce in modo esaltato, precipitandosi immediatamente in avanti mentre si inginocchia sul letto di Harry, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al ragazzo più forte che può. “Sì,” respira tra i suoi capelli. “Va tutto bene. Benissimo, addirittura. Andrà tutto bene.”  
Riesce a sentire la confusione nelle braccia di Harry mentre gli respira addosso, sentendo le sue mani poggiarsi con esitazione sulle proprie.  
“Cos’è successo?” domanda, sottovoce.  
Louis scuote la testa. Non c’è bisogno che Harry lo sappia. Non più. Lo ferirebbe e basta, giusto? Giusto. Quindi. Non c’è bisogno che lo sappia. Louis non vuole ferirlo e ormai non ha più importanza.  
Solo un’altra minuscola bugia. Una piccola bugia innocente per l’ultima volta.  
“Avevo solo bisogno di riflettere un po’,” dice lentamente, chiudendo gli occhi. “È solo, uh, è solo che mi sentivo così in colpa a stare con te. Perché non ti merito. Quindi avevo solo bisogno di… schiarirmi un po’ le idee. Prendere un po’ d’aria e pensarci su. E, Harry?”  
Harry si tira indietro, sbattendo le palpebre mentre incrocia lo sguardo di Louis. Deglutisce, gli occhi che guizzano sul suo viso, la sua presa ferrea.  
“Harry, io voglio solo te. Voglio che tra noi funzioni. Non mi sento più in colpa ormai, okay? Sono… sono completamente, tipo, preparato per questo adesso, okay? Nel senso, non sono bravo, tipo, con i sentimenti e cazzi vari” – Harry ride, il viso che si scalda e si apre nel più meraviglioso e delizioso sollievo – “ma sarò la versione migliore di me stesso che posso. Ed è perché tu mi fai desiderare di esserlo. E lo voglio. Voglio te. E possiamo averlo, okay? Possiamo averlo e me ne assicurerò io stesso. Non ti farò mai soffrire, Harry.” Le parole sono veloci e appassionate, sgorgando dalla bocca di Louis mentre stringe intensamente le sue mani, ma dice sul serio, okay?  
Ha bisogno che Harry capisca.  
“Va bene,” Harry sorride, annuendo mentre attira Louis più vicino, sempre più vicino. “Va bene,” sussurra contro le sue labbra, ed è come se l’ossigeno venga riversato direttamente nei polmoni di Louis quando Harry lo bacia.  
Il mondo è buio ed è notte e il calore dei loro respiri inumidisce le loro labbra e le loro guance, e il letto cigola quando ci si sdraiano sopra, cigola quando le loro ginocchia sbattono e premono sul materasso, le mani che scivolano, vagano, scorrono sulla pelle.  
“Ti amo,” soffia Harry nell’orecchio di Louis.  
Louis annuisce, può solo annuire perché la sua gola è piena fino all’orlo di qualsiasi cosa, di Harry, mentre sfiora con il naso le delicate curve delle sue clavicole, venerando Harry nel modo che finalmente gli è permesso. Perdendosi. Perdendosi nelle mani di Harry e nella sua pelle e nelle scosse del suo petto e nei sospiri che crepitano dalla sua gola mentre il mondo si confonde lungo i margini e mette a fuoco solo i confini di Harry.  
Louis pensa che potrebbe perdersi per sempre.  
Ed è l’unica cosa che vuole.


	19. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis perde

_Behind Blue Eyes_ \---The Who

 

Louis non ha mai creduto nella felicità.  
L’idea gli è sempre sembrata frivola ed eccessiva. La felicità, per lui, significava mantenere uno stato di comfort. Più di quello gli sembrava solo una stronzata. Qualsiasi altra cosa gli sembrava intangibile e sconvolgente, vagamente disgustosa. Qualsiasi altra cosa sembrava lontanissima.  
Ma probabilmente era solo perché non sapeva nemmeno che Harry Styles esistesse in mezzo a tutte queste cose.  
Non sapeva nemmeno cosa si provasse a chiudere gli occhi e sentire il respiro di qualcun altro danzare ritmicamente sulle sue palpebre. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa si provasse ad addormentarsi con la pelle imbevuta del calore di qualcun altro, o che avrebbe potuto sorridere al semplice suono di un’altra voce, respiro, sospiro. Non sapeva nemmeno che avrebbe potuto vivere e mangiare e respirare assieme ad un altro essere umano che, in qualche modo, avrebbe dato importanza a tutto, avrebbe fatto funzionare tutto. Non sapeva che sarebbe comunque potuto rimanere se stesso pur dando tutto se stesso e non sapeva assolutamente, _assolutamente_ che il suo mondo non era mai stato un mondo prima d’ora e che lui, Louis Tomlinson, sarebbe potuto essere felice.  
Non aveva mai saputo cosa si stesse perdendo.  
Ma adesso che lo sa? Ora che ha Harry, avvolto nel suo corpo e nella sua testa e nel suo spirito? Ora che sa cosa si provi a trasportare aria nel petto e luce negli occhi al posto di tutto quel piombo, del cemento, delle notti silenziose… Ora che lo sa, non pensa che potrebbe mai tornare indietro.  
C’è Harry adesso, ci sarà sempre Harry.  
E Louis Tomlinson è felice.  
“Perché mi stai fissando?” chiede Harry, le labbra piegate in una smorfia curiosa e imbarazzata mentre osserva con un sguardo confuso e di giada il viso di Louis. Le pieghe da sonno sulle sue guance sono accentuate dalle luci del mattino, i suoi capelli arruffati e caotici, sparsi sul cuscino. Le caviglie sono premute tra quelle di Louis, la pelle calda e liscia. Harry è così bello.  
“Perché,” bisbiglia Louis, la voce mattutina gracchiante mentre sfiora la fronte di Harry con le mani sgraziate dal sonno, spostando delle ciocche vagabonde. Le lenzuola frusciano con il movimento. “Non riesco a smettere di guardarti.”  
Le parole suonano confuse e piene di elio, fluttuando sempre più in alto perché Louis si sente ubriaco anche se si è appena svegliato. Non sa cosa significhino, solo che suonano giuste.  
Harry capisce, però. Sorride contro il cuscino e capisce mentre un rossore si spande sul collo, mentre le sue mani cingono i fianchi di Louis.  
Non vuole mai più un altro paio di mani su di sé. Non vuole che nessuno lo tocchi più, non vuole sentire palmi che non siano di Harry, non vuole pelle d’oca che non sia data da Harry. È solo Harry, sarà sempre e solo Harry.  
“Non voglio che smetti di guardarmi,” mormora Harry, la voce così profonda mentre avvicina sempre di più il suo viso sorridente e arrossito. Il suo respiro sa di gesso e a Louis non potrebbe fregargliene di meno mentre allaccia le dita tra suoi capelli. “Anch’io sono fissato con te, Louis. Tutto il resto non conta.”  
Suona così giovane e impertinente ed egoista. Louis lo ama. È quel tipo di frase fatta apposta per lui.  
“Tutto il resto non conta,” annuisce, tirandosi Harry più vicino, connettendo le loro labbra.  
Hanno ancora due giorni di tutto questo – solo loro. Solo loro, la loro pelle, i loro occhi assonnati e le mani che si sfiorano, e una casa che possono fingere sia loro prima che Anne e Gemma tornino. Ancora due giorni interi.  
Louis è così felice; è _felice_.  
“Ti amo,” sospira Harry contro la sua bocca socchiusa e Louis approva nella sua gola, facendoli rotolare e sentendo le lenzuola attorcigliarsi attorno a loro, assicurandoli al letto.  
Ancora due giorni. E tutto il resto non conta.  
   
**  
   
“Lo sai che mancano solo due giorni all’annuncio della Brenton, vero?”  
Louis deglutisce, strofinando il boccale opaco tra le sue mani dal suo posto dietro il bancone, le parole di Zayn che lo raggiungono a malapena sopra il brusio del pub. Sente comunque il suo sguardo su di lui, nascosto dietro ai suoi capelli e a strati di patchouli. Da qualche parte nelle vicinanze, Niall sta giocando a freccette con un quarantenne scozzese in tuta da lavoro.  
È passata più di una settimana dal giorno in cui Louis e Harry sono stati a letto insieme, dal giorno in cui Louis ha troncato con Liam, dal giorno in cui ha trovato finalmente la felicità. Da quel momento, è stato troppo occupato dalla sensazione della pelle di Harry contro la sua per collegarsi al mondo esterno, per concentrarsi sulla realtà o sui dettagli di qualsiasi cosa. A parte lo stare qui al pub, da Stan, o a casa di Harry, Louis non è davvero andato da nessuna parte, visto nessuno, o fatto granché. È stato tutto tranquillo e semplice. Spontaneo. Bello.  
Il che probabilmente è il motivo per cui Zayn ha insistito a portare qui Niall stasera, in un messaggio striminzito che diceva solo, ‘ _Mi manchi e stiamo venendo a trovarti_ ’.  
E ora eccoli qui. E le cose sembrano già un po’ meno semplici.  
Louis rimane comunque impassibile alle parole di Zayn. Ora è felice – ha Harry, sono innamorati, e tutto è più meraviglioso di quanto Louis avrebbe mai osato sperare. Non ha parlato o sentito Liam dalla notte in cui ha chiuso con lui. È tutto perfetto. Non deve più avere paura.  
Si limita allora ad osservare Zayn in modo sereno. “Sì? E allora?” Appoggia il bicchiere, afferrandone un altro. “Non ha più niente a che fare con me.”  
Ma Zayn continua a fissarlo, le mani sul bancone. “E se Harry venisse preso?”  
Scrolla le spalle. “Allora ci inventeremo qualcosa,” risponde semplicemente. “Dio solo sa quanti pochi legami abbia in questo posto. Andrò con lui. Ne abbiamo parlato. Non siamo preoccupati né niente.”  
Ed è la verità; ne hanno parlato, hanno discusso sulle diverse alternative. Hanno discusso sul _futuro_ – qualcosa che una volta sarebbe stato impossibile. Ora, sembra improvvisamente inevitabile.  
Louis sorride tra sé al pensiero.  
“Va bene,” Zayn annuisce, senza distogliere lo sguardo. Fa una pausa. “E Liam?”  
La presa sul bicchiere si stringe per un attimo. “Liam cosa?”  
“Cosa farà se non lo prendono?” domanda lentamente, le parole vellutate e la voce bassa.  
La testa di Louis scatta verso l’alto, il suo sguardo duro come marmo graffiato, la mascella rigida. “Non è un mio cazzo di problema, no?” sente se stesso scattare, accompagnato da un afflusso di sangue alla testa.  
Liam non c’è più adesso, Liam non è importante. Louis è felice e Liam non è più importante.  
Potrebbe anche non esistere.  
Zayn rimane in silenzio, le labbra contratte. “Non se la sta passando bene, Lou,” mormora dopo un attimo, osservando ancora con attenzione i movimenti di Louis mentre ritorna al bicchiere tra le sue mani, il calore ad accumularsi alla base della sua gola. “Sono preoccupato. Temo che abbia perso se stesso.”  
Louis sbuffa. “Tanto per cominciare, lo ha mai trovato?”  
E a quello, Zayn si acciglia, le labbra a piegarsi aspramente verso il basso, sposando la simmetria del suo volto felino. “È mio fratello, Louis,” dice lentamente, le sopracciglia unite. “Sono preoccupato per lui. Gli voglio bene e posso dirti che c’è qualcosa che non va.”  
Ma Louis si limita a continuare a lucidare il bicchiere, la mascella serrata.  
“Credo che dovresti chiarire con lui.” Le parole di Zayn sono calme. “O almeno provarci. Gli farebbe piacere. Credo che ne abbia bisogno.”  
Ma la frase ha a malapena lasciato le sue labbra prima che Louis scuota la testa. “Assolutamente no. Scordatelo.”  
Perché no, Liam non ha più _importanza_. Louis è _felice_ , maledizione.  
“Perché?”  
“Ho detto di _no_ , Zayn,” scatta Louis di nuovo e Zayn si acciglia ancora di più mentre qualcosa di torbido comincia a stabilirsi nell’aria tra loro.  
Il che, merda. Deve darsi una calmata. Non c’è bisogno di comportarsi così, di attaccare _Zayn_ , tra tutti. Cristo. Andrà tutto bene – deve ricordare a se stesso che è tutto a posto, che non c’è più niente di cui preoccuparsi.  
È solo che… Sembra tutto così… giusto? È giusto, sì. È una sensazione meravigliosa, perfetta, addirittura. Louis non si è mai sentito così prima d’ora, non si è mai sentito libero e capace e felice e semplice in questa vita prima d’ora. Non gli manca Liam, non gli manca la vita legata a quel ragazzo, ed è così… Louis è protettivo, okay? È protettivo nei confronti della propria felicità, di Harry, della felicità di Harry… è protettivo nei _loro_ confronti. Perché, nonostante il fatto che tutto questo casino sia finalmente concluso, la sua relazione con Harry sembra ancora… precaria, in qualche modo. Sembra ancora intrappolata tra le ragnatele. Come una bomba ad orologeria pronta ad esplodere. Come un vaso delicato appoggiato sul bordo di un alto scaffale, che rischia di cadere e frantumarsi sul pavimento ai suoi piedi.  
Perché, nonostante tutto al momento sembri così meraviglioso, non riesce ancora a non avere paura – più di ogni altra cosa in tutto il fottuto pianeta – che tutto potrebbe ancora essergli strappato via.  
Non può succedere. Non può. Non succederà.  
Quindi evita gli occhi di Zayn mentre lavora, imponendosi di calmarsi mentre butta giù i suoi pensieri paranoici e il veleno.  
“Okay,” borbotta il suddetto alla fine, scivolando giù dallo sgabello, la maglietta psichedelica a pendergli dalle clavicole. Louis segue i movimenti di sbieco, al momento troppo in imbarazzo per incrociare il suo sguardo. “Come ti pare. Ma non la stai gestendo nel modo giusto. Sono felice che la relazione tra te e Harry stia funzionando… ma non stai facendo la cosa più saggia, Lou. Non in questo momento.”  
Non aggiunge nient’altro mentre si allontana per raggiungere Niall.  
Louis sospira nell’attimo in cui se ne va, lanciando lo straccio sul bancone con più forza di quella strettamente necessaria, sentendo all’improvviso l’intero corpo inspiegabilmente teso, la pelle tirata sulle ossa.  
Mancano solo due giorni alla proclamazione. Andrà tutto bene. Non ha nessun motivo di preoccuparsi. È tutto perfetto. _Rimarrà_ perfetto.  
Andrà tutto bene.  
Tutto.  
Recupera lo straccio e comincia a lucidare un altro boccale.  
   
**  
   
Più tardi, quando Louis arriva a casa di Harry, saluta Anne e Gemma agitando la mano e con caldi sorrisi. Sono entrambe mezzo addormentate sul divano, raggomitolate mentre guardano qualche programma di danza in tivù. È una visione stranamente dolce, quella di loro due, con le loro coperte lavorate a maglia tirate fino al mento, i visi illuminati dalla luce dello schermo. Louis sorride e sente un moto d’affetto tirargli nel petto mentre si leva le scarpe e si avvia su per le scale.  
In silenzio, raggiunge la porta di Harry, aprendola con delicatezza mentre abbassa la cerniera della sua giacca, la pelle che ancora formicola per la fredda brezza primaverile della notte.  
“Ehi,” bussa, il sorriso che già comincia a sbocciare quando Harry si volta dal pavimento. È a gambe incrociate, che sistema i suoi dischi per nome, o qualcosa del genere. Indossa un maglione largo e nero, il suo beanie color pesca infilato sulla testa, e i calzini viola sono tirati sopra gli skinny jeans, fino alle ginocchia. Appare ridicolo e delicato e irrompe in un sorriso nel momento in cui posa gli occhi su Louis, il che gli provoca crampi di piacere alla base dello stomaco.  
Harry lo ama, Harry è suo. Il pensiero non smetterà mai di farlo vacillare.  
“Lou!” lo saluta, forte e infantile, riempiendo la stanza con la sua voce.  
Dio, anche una misera stronzata come Harry che dice il suo _nome_ è abbastanza per smontare Louis, Cristo.  
“Ehi, tu,” mormora, sorridendo mentre Harry ricade sul pavimento, allargando le braccia come un bambino. Sta ancora sorridendo e Louis non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere mentre si trascina dentro la stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e lasciando cadere la giacca su una sedia. “Come sta il mio bellissimo cucciolotto oggi?” cinguetta in modo scherzoso, abbassandosi sulle ginocchia e stringendo le mani di Harry nelle proprie.  
Dalla sua prospettiva, Harry è sottosopra, sdraiato sul pavimento con il suo beanie pendente da un lato. Sta ridacchiando in silenzio, le guance accaldate e i ricci tutti storti. Ridicolo, adorabile imbecille.  
Louis si china e lo bacia immediatamente. Harry si aggrappa al suo collo, tirandolo giù senza mai lasciarlo.  
“Ehi,” protesta Louis, incespicando in avanti e fermandosi appena in tempo, le mani aperte sulla moquette. “Stavo per caderti addosso!”  
“Non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto,” Harry gli strofina il naso sulla pelle, rannicchiandosi come un bambino. “Mi sei mancato. Per favore, non andare mai più a lavorare. Per favore, licenziati e passa tutto il tuo tempo con me.”  
Louis si limita a ridacchiare, lasciandosi baciare.  
“Ehi,” mormora dopo un attimo, mentre Harry sembra che stia annusando la sua mascella. Le parole di Zayn al pub gli tornano in mente, riaccendendo il lieve formicolio d’ansia che sembra portare sempre con sé. “Ehi, uhm. Lo sai… lo sai cosa succederà tra due giorni, vero?”  
“Mh?”  
Louis deglutisce. “Annunceranno la scelta per Brenton.”  
“Mmhm,” Harry mormora distrattamente, sfiorando ancora con il naso la pelle di Louis, il calore del suo collo.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, arricciando il naso. “Non sei preoccupato?” domanda, vagamente perplesso. “Per il tuo futuro?”  
Ma Harry sembra impassibile. “Nuh-uh.”  
“Eh? Perché no? Hai studiato abbastanza? Sei preparato? Sei pronto?” domanda Louis preoccupato mentre si allontana appena per guardare Harry negli occhi. Brenton non è il suo sogno? Non vuole intraprendere una carriera come medico per la sua famiglia? “Lo so che è importante per te, quindi se vuoi che stanotte me ne vada così hai più tempo per, tipo, organizzarti, o che ne so–”  
Ma Harry sta scuotendo la testa, tirandosi a sedere e guardando Louis negli occhi con qualcosa di elettrico nel suo sguardo. “No, non te ne andare,” brontola, calmo e affettuoso. “Sono totalmente preparato, Louis.” Sorride, però, chiaramente felice. “Sei sempre così attento nei miei confronti, non è vero? Grazie.”  
Louis arrossisce.  
“Sì, be’,” borbotta, piegando la testa. “Voglio solo assicurarmi che tu stia bene, tutto qui.”  
“Sto bene,” lo rassicura Harry, guardandolo con dolcezza.  
“Okay,” annuisce Louis, nascondendo il sorriso. “Bene.”  
“Bene.”  
Si scambiano sorrisi.  
“Inoltre,” continua Harry lentamente, afferrando la mano di Louis e giocando delicatamente con le sue dita. I suoi occhi si abbassano sui movimenti. “Anche se prima ero nervoso riguardo tutta questa storia… Ehm. Credo che ora… veda le cose in maniera un po’ diversa.” Alza momentaneamente lo sguardo prima di tornare sulle loro mani. “Hai cambiato la mia prospettiva su un sacco di cose, Louis.”  
Sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso. “Oh, davvero?” domanda con calma, i polpastrelli che formicolano contro quelli di Harry.  
Harry annuisce. “Sì. Mi fai venir voglia di… vivere per me stesso, presumo. Mi fai venir voglia di vivere davvero, in realtà.” Ridacchia prima di sorridere timidamente. “Non so. Credo che tu mi abbia semplicemente ispirato ad inseguire le cose che voglio davvero, capisci? E a non aver paura delle conseguenze, o cose del genere. Solo… semplicemente vivere la mia vita.”  
 _Mi fai venir voglia di vivere davvero, in realtà._  
Cazzo.  
Louis deglutisce mentre fissa il ragazzo di fonte a sé, chiedendosi se sia stato spazzato via, se sia disperso nel mare. Un marinaio annegato.  
“E questo da dove ti è venuto?” domanda commosso, tirandosi Harry sul grembo mentre sente un’ondata di orgoglio sgorgare nel suo petto. Lui ha fatto sentire Harry così? _Harry?_ Quando Harry è quello ad aver fatto lo stesso per lui?  
Le sue labbra si piegano all’insù; si chiede se smetterà mai di sorridere.  
Ma Harry si limita a scrollare le spalle. “È solo che…” alza la testa da dove è appollaiato sulle gambe di Louis, le mani che ora giocano con il colletto della sua maglietta. “Non so. Volevo solo che lo capissi. Prima dell’annuncio.”  
Louis annuisce in modo contemplativo, principalmente a se stesso, mentre osserva Harry continuare a giocare con i buchi nella sua maglietta. “Lo sai che, qualsiasi cosa accada, sarò al tuo fianco, vero? Ovunque andrai, ti seguirò?” gli ricorda con gentilezza.  
L’affermazione fa sorridere Harry a trentadue denti. “Sì, ovvio,” replica in un sussurro, addolcendosi all’istante mentre la sua mano si blocca e i suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Louis. “Lo so. E lo stesso per me, lo sai sì?”  
E Louis sente qualcosa, in quel momento. Sente qualcosa forte e potente, qualcosa di incredibile; è abbastanza da portare le sue mani e le labbra a piegarsi dalla felicità, forse gioia, prima di ritrovarsi a stritolare Harry contro il suo petto mentre emette un ruggito da leone, ridicolo e stupido. Qualcosa che suona così totalmente non da lui, eppure così tremendamente sincero. “Non ti lascerò mai andare,” lo prende in giro ruggendo, giocoso ed esuberante. “Mai e poi mai, cucciolo. Sei mio!”  
“Sono tuo, sono tuo!” Harry ride, felice come non mai mentre finge di liberarsi dalle braccia di Louis strette attorno al suo corpo, le dita premute sulle sue costole.  
 Allora si fermano, osservandosi con risate silenziose e sorrisi catturati nei loro occhi prima che Harry all’improvviso si sporga in avanti, senza preavviso, per leccare la guancia di Louis.  
“Oh, Gesù,” geme Louis, “dimmi che non mi hai appena–”  
“L’ho fatto.”  
Louis gli lancia un’occhiataccia. “Ti odio.”  
Riceve un sorriso a trentadue denti in risposta. “Ti amo.”  
Sorridono, si baciano, e il mondo si dissolve.  
   
**  
   
È proprio mentre Harry si sta addormentando, al buio, accoccolato sul letto tra le braccia di Louis, che mormora qualcosa sottovoce.  
“Mh?” domanda Louis, avvicinando l’orecchio. Deve andarsene a breve – non ha ancora le chiavi dell’appartamento di Stan e non vuole che quel poveretto lo aspetti sveglio.  
“Magari quando comincerà l’estate potremmo andare a trovare la tua famiglia,” ripete Harry, mezzo addormentato.  
Come al solito, Louis si irrigidisce.  
“Harry…”  
“Vorrei solo che ci provassi, Lou,” farfuglia, le parole appesantite dalla stanchezza. “Desidero più di ogni altra cosa che ci provassi…”  
“Harry, dormi,” lo zittisce, sentendo formicolare l’ansia. “Va tutto bene, cucciolo, dormi.”  
“Vorrei che mi permettessi di aiutarti…”  
Louis deglutisce. “Shh,” dice dolcemente, carezzando i suoi ricci. “Riposa le tue labbra.”  
Ma Harry continua.  
“C’è una parte di te…” mormora, pianissimo, le labbra soffocate dal cuscino, “che credo tu tenga sotto chiave. Che tieni lontana da me. Non mi dai tutto te stesso. Io ti do tutto me stesso.” Le parole suonano oniriche e fluttuanti, strisciando lungo i canali uditivi di Louis e stringendo la base della sua spina dorsale. Si blocca, ascoltando le parole di Harry lente, metodiche, tranquille. “Ma tu non mi dai tutto te stesso. Vorrei che lo facessi. Vorrei che mi permettessi di aiutarti. Se solo provassi a contattarli, se solo facessi quel passo nella tua vita… Forse allora potrei averti. Forse riusciresti ad accendere la luce.”  
Il silenzio riempie la stanza, fatta eccezione per il respiro di Harry e il cuore di Louis.  
“Forse a quel punto mi permetteresti di averti completamente.”  
È l’ultima cosa che Harry dice prima di addormentarsi, finalmente, stretto tra le braccia di Louis che ora sono diventate fredde.  
   
**  
   
Domani è il grande giorno.  
Brenton annuncerà il suo nuovo membro. E Louis vuole che Harry ottenga quel posto, vuole che lo ottenga così, così tanto.  
Ma una parte di lui, quella parte di lui silenziosa, tesa e fredda che esiste nel fondo del suo stomaco e nel retro del suo cranio, sussurra il nome di Liam al solo pensiero. Non sa perché. Non lo capisce.  
Ma il nome di Liam sembra essere sempre ad un soffio, ricoprendo la sua coscienza e premendo contro le sue ossa.  
Perché, cosa farà se Harry verrà preso? Che cazzo farà Liam Payne?  
Louis non l’ha visto, non ci ha parlato, ha a malapena sentito il suo nome da quella notte e… Non ha la più pallida idea del suo status mentale, salvo per le rare briciole di informazione che Zayn gli lancia di tanto in tanto. Non sa se Liam stia tramando vendetta, se abbia superato l’intera faccenda, o se si sia semplicemente… arreso? Se abbia trovato qualcun altro per fare il lavoro sporco? Louis non lo sa.  
Quello che sa è che Liam non ha provato a fare niente con Harry. Non ha fatto cazzate a scuola, non ha neanche cercato di tormentare Louis. Non ha fatto praticamente nulla di quello che ci si aspetterebbe da Liam Payne.  
Ma, d’altronde, Harry ha anche accennato che ultimamente non si è fatto vedere in giro. Il che è… strano.  
“Lo sai, non vedo Liam da un po’,” aveva detto, raggomitolato sul fianco di Louis mentre stavano sdraiati sul divano al buio, pelle contro pelle, respiro contro respiro.  
Louis aveva cercato di non irrigidirsi, aveva cercato di non lasciare che il suo sangue si scaldasse. “Oh?” era riuscito a dire in modo noncurante.  
Aveva sentito Harry annuire. “Credo sia malato o qualcosa del genere… Non è venuto a lezione.”  
“Oh,” Louis aveva tossito. “Strano.”  
“Spero che stia bene,” aveva mormorato Harry. Louis aveva percepito un tintinnio nel suo petto, perché Harry è troppo compassionevole per il suo stesso bene. “So che anche lui sta provando ad entrare alla Brenton. Spero che lo stress non l’abbia buttato giù, o qualcosa di simile.”  
Louis si era limitato a rimanere in silenzio, le labbra strette mentre Harry si sollevava sul gomito, alzando il collo per osservarlo.  
“Desidera così tanto essere preso? È, tipo, stressato? Ne sai qualcosa?”  
Per un attimo, Louis aveva pensato di ignorare la domanda – magari cambiando argomento o archiviandolo. Ma invece, si era trovato ad annuire in maniera asciutta, solo una volta, i suoi occhi intrappolati in quelli spalancati e preoccupati di Harry.  
“Oh,” Harry aveva sbattuto le palpebre, accigliandosi appena. “Mi sento in colpa. Teoricamente, sono il suo rivale.” Aveva sollevato lo sguardo, preoccupato. “Spero che non la pensi in questo modo? Spero che non pensi di dovermi, tipo, temere, o qualcosa di simile? Non voglio che pensi che io sia una minaccia… non è così. È molto più intelligente di me. Decisamente più popolare. Ha anche un sacco di soldi. È la scelta ovvia… Lo sa, vero?”  
Qualcosa di pesante si era sistemato all’interno di Louis, qualcosa che si era aggrappato alla sua lingua mentre fissava Harry senza vederlo, osservava la preoccupazione sul viso del ragazzo e sentiva il lento gocciolio delle sue parole. Era tutto troppo personale e faceva venire a Louis voglia di ridere tanto quanto gli faceva venir voglia di vomitare. Si sentiva intrappolato tra le ragnatele. Tutto sembrava essere intriso di bugie, inganni, segreti. Non sarebbe dovuto essere così, però, dal momento che aveva sistemato ogni cosa.  
Ma si sentiva comunque in quel modo, si sente tuttora in quel modo, e quel giorno la sensazione era rimasta in maniera nauseante all’interno di Louis.  
“Tu te lo meriti,” era riuscito eventualmente a dire in risposta, la sua voce rotta in un sussurro mentre carezzava la guancia di Harry con la mano. Non si era dilungato, non aveva pronunciato un’altra parola, e sebbene l’affermazione avesse creato una rughetta tra le sopracciglia di Harry, il ragazzo non aveva insistito, sistemando invece la sua testa sul petto di Louis.  
“Grazie per essere sempre così meraviglioso con me,” aveva sospirato Harry contro di lui.  
Louis l’aveva stretto più forte, pregando la sua gola di buttar giù l’ondata di senso di colpa indesiderato.  
Vorrebbe non sentirsi in colpa. Vorrebbe aver risolto la questione un pochino meglio, essere stato un po’ più onesto con Harry.  
Ma il fatto è che, l’ha detto Harry stesso – non voleva sapere la verità, non voleva conoscere il passato. Non aveva _importanza_ , aveva detto, quindi è tutto a posto. È tutto meraviglioso. E domani sarà pure il giorno in cui Brenton annuncerà chi frequenterà la loro scuola. Sarà pure il giorno che Louis, Harry e Liam hanno atteso fin dall’inizio. Sarà pure il giorno che potrebbe potenzialmente distruggere le fondamenta di Louis…  
Ma andrà tutto bene.  
Louis ha _bisogno_ che vada tutto bene.  
Andrà tutto bene.  
   
**  
   
“Andrai alla cerimonia stasera?”  
Zayn alza lo sguardo dal disco di Aphex Twin tra le sue mani, gli occhiali che gli scivolano sul naso. “Sì. Liam, ricordi? È la sua serata.”  
Oh. Giusto.  
Louis annuisce, continuando a camminare in maniera irrequieta tra le corsie di innumerevoli vinili.  
Sono al negozio di musica, Louis sta tenendo compagnia a Zayn durante il suo turno mentre Harry sta finendo le sue riunioni con gli insegnanti. Niall è impegnato ad aiutare le preparazioni per stasera con sua mamma, probabilmente costretto a socializzare con gli sciocchi snob del quartiere. Sarà gentile con loro, però – Niall è bravo a conciliare i suoi mondi. È sempre sincero ma sempre molto bravo a mantenere le distanze, giocando secondo le regole in modo sicuro. È giovane e brillante e ingenuo, però. Louis sospetta che sia probabilmente più facile quando hai la fortuna di avere tutto quello.  
“A che ora, uh, hai intenzione di andare? Domanda Louis, il più disinvolto possibile, mentre si ferma di fronte ai Doors. Li ama, ama ancora di più quando Harry li canta. Louis era solito dire che Jim Morrison ha la seconda voce più bella di tutti i tempi, ma crede che Harry possa fargli il culo senza problemi fino a spedirlo nel dimenticatoio.  
 _“_ _Now, I'm gonna love you till the heavens stop the rain... I'm gonna love you till the stars fall from the sky for you and I..._ _”_  
“Non so. Sette o giù di lì?” Zayn scrolla le spalle, tornando a fissare i suoi dischi. “Perché?”  
Louis scrolla le spalle a sua volta, mangiucchiandosi le unghie. “Così. Andrò con Harry, quindi volevo solo… capire com’eri organizzato.”  
Zayn alza lo sguardo, osservandolo oltre la spessa montatura dei suoi occhiali. “Vuoi sapere quando Liam sarà lì.” Non è una domanda.  
Louis distoglie lo sguardo, raddrizzando le spalle. Non lo ammetterà mai.  
Sente Zayn sospirare. “Non farà niente, Lou. Te l’ho già detto, non è in sé. Non ha detto una parola. Non si è mosso neanche dalla sua stanza.” Louis prova a non alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Martha e papà si sono incazzati con lui e l’hanno rimproverato. Ma non gli interessa.” Zayn si acciglia alle sue stesse parole, gli occhi che divagano nello spazio. “Non so neanche se gli importi più entrare a Brenton. Credo che sia depresso.”  
“È Liam,” lo corregge Louis, irritato. “Sta bene. È incapace di provare emozioni o sentimenti, non è depresso. Smettila di giustificarlo, Z.”  
“Non lo sto facendo,” insiste. “Ti sto solo dicendo di non preoccuparti. Non dirà niente. Non ha intenzione di rovinarti. Inoltre, non è così male. È mio fratello… Gli voglio bene, lo sai. Siamo legati per la vita. Come le radici a un albero.”  
Oh Gesù.  
“Be’,” Louis cerca di non schernirlo. “Per quanto sia affascinato dal tuo confrontarti a delle radici, adesso sarò costretto a cambiare educatamente argomento.” Contrae le labbra, cominciando a sfogliare alcuni dischi. “Sono più preoccupato per Harry, sinceramente. Non sta studiando molto e si comporta in modo strano ogni volta che provo a nominare la Brenton. Continua a evitare l’argomento, tipo.” Si morde il labbro, sentendo gli occhi di Zayn sfarfallare su di lui. “Spero che sia tutto okay. Spero che non sia, tipo, preoccupato o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Sono sicuro che non lo sia, amico,” dice Zayn come se niente fosse, totalmente indisturbato. “Harry te lo direbbe se ci fosse qualcosa che non va. Probabilmente sta solo facendo quel che deve.”  
“Ma ci si sta impegnando da quando si è trasferito,” insiste Louis, accigliandosi. “È solo che… non lo so. È strano, tutto qui. È tutto così… strano.”  
“Mh,” mormora Zayn, annuendo a se stesso mentre si muove sullo sgabello dietro al bancone. Sì, lo è. Ma si sistemerà tutto. L’universo mantiene il suo equilibrio.”  
Ahah. Magari.  
Ma Louis annuisce, offrendo un mezzo sorriso mentre incrocia lo sguardo mistico di Zayn. “Speriamo, Z. Speriamo.”  
   
**  
   
La cerimonia è più o meno come Louis l’aveva immaginata – boriosa, scintillante e opprimente.  
Quando Louis, Harry, Anne e Gemma arrivano, il posto è illuminato e rumoroso. È tutto cravatte nere e camice inamidate, pesanti Chanel No. 5, e sorrisi che appaiono potenti. Tutti gli studenti viziati e i genitori sono sparpagliati per la stanza, i coglioni arroganti della società.  
Louis li disprezza ancora, non riesce a non alzare gli occhi al cielo nel vederli osservare l’ambiente circostante con occhiate calcolate e sopracciglia depilate. Falsi, tutti quanti.  
Il suo colletto prude. Ha preso uno di questi nuovi vestiti – qualcosa che Gemma ha insistito per comprare. È andato a fare shopping con lei, vedete. Lei sostiene che dovrebbe cominciare a vestirsi come un uomo ora che ha vent’anni e, apparentemente, questo include possedere almeno un completo. Dato che Harry è stato impegnato a finire il suo ultimo semestre a scuola, Gemma ha deciso di sottoporlo agli orrori dello shopping, rifiutandosi di lasciarlo andare fino a che non avrebbe fatto un acquisto “maturo”.  
Quindi adesso ha indosso un completo nero, una cravatta nera, e scarpe che luccicano tanto quanto gli scavano sui talloni. Si è pettinato i capelli, lavato i denti, e si è addirittura _rasato_ per stasera, avendo cura di apparire al meglio per quando chiameranno il nome di Harry. Sembra adulto e pulito. Quasi professionale.  
Sembra un perfetto idiota.  
“Sei davvero bellissimo,” Gemma aveva sorriso, fiera, mentre esaminava il suo operato all’ingresso di casa degli Styles. Lei stessa era bellissima nel suo vestito lilla, i suoi morbidi capelli castani raccolti. È davvero adorabile nonostante le sue smorfie incessanti e il suo iniziale atteggiamento sarcastico e diffidente.  
Accanto a lei, Anne aveva sorriso, stringendosi il viso tra le mani ingioiellate. “Oh, Lou,” aveva sospirato come fa una mamma. Aveva scosso la testa, gli occhi che quasi brillavano con commozione materna. “Sei così elegante, tesoro. Vieni qui, forza.” L’aveva stretto in un abbraccio che gli aveva fatto schiarire la gola mentre cercava di contenere il suo sorriso felice, lasciandosi sprofondare nell’abbraccio caldo che era arrivato ad amare.  
Ma era la reazione di Harry che gli interessava di più.  
Il momento in cui aveva sceso le scale e posato gli occhi su Louis, il suo intero corpo si era immobilizzato – o meglio, tralasciando gli occhi che si erano spalancati e la bocca che si era dischiusa. Era stato comico, davvero, e ampiamente superfluo, considerando il fatto che lui stesso era totalmente mozzafiato – tutto adornato nel suo semplice completo grigio e il piccolo e incantevole papillon, i ricci lucenti e ordinati. Sempre il solito dolce ragazzino. Louis stava proprio per dire qualcosa di simile, ma in quel momento Harry si era spostato verso di lui, gli occhi quasi lucidi, la pelle arrossata.  
“Sei così meravigliosamente bello, Louis,” aveva proferito in tono sommesso, le parole che fuoriuscivano in un’insolita e rapida successione, apparentemente rapito dal momento. I suoi occhi avevano osservato il corpo di Louis con venerazione, e lui aveva sentito quest’ultimo fremere di soddisfazione, assaporando il modo in cui Harry pareva divorarlo. Alla fine, aveva incontrato gli occhi di Louis. “Sei così perfetto.”  
Arrossendo, Louis aveva scosso la testa. “Nah, cucciolo. Sei tu quello perfetto qui. Solo tu.” E per fermare i sobbalzi del suo cuore, aveva premuto un bacio sulle labbra del ragazzo (era quasi riuscito a sentire Gemma alzare gli occhi al cielo) mentre stringeva la mano di Harry nella propria. Si era tirato indietro, incrociando il suo sguardo. “Pronto?” aveva sussurrato, sentendosi stranamente agitato.  
Era così strano. Ogni cosa sembrava memorabile, tutti loro insieme sulla soglia in procinto di uscire, e non sapeva il perché.  
Allora Harry aveva sorriso, stringendo appena la sua mano. “Pronto,” aveva sussurrato in risposta, gli occhi dolci e sicuri, prima di condurre Louis fuori casa.  
E ora eccoli qui. In mezzo al branco luccicante.  
“Andiamo a cercare un posto, okay?” suggerisce Anne, una mano sulla schiena di Harry. “Voi due andate a socializzare un po’. E fate i bravi.” Dimena un dito in maniera scherzosa nella loro direzione, un gesto che fa alzare gli occhi al cielo a Harry e strizzare gli occhi a Louis.  
“Ai suoi ordini, capo,” Louis sogghigna, al che Anne scuote la testa, divertita, mentre Gemma sbuffa.  
“Sei proprio un imbecille,” lo prende in giro, mostrandogli un pollice in su.  
Louis ricambia con il medesimo gesto. “Sono fighissimo, in realtà. Non è vero, Harry?”  
Ma Harry pare che stia facendo il broncio, osservando il loro scambio con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Perché voi due fate sempre questa cosa? Perché noi non abbiamo un segnale? Perché Gem ne ha uno e io no?”  
E, oh. Sia benedetto il suo cuore giovane, ossessivo e geloso. A volte Louis dimentica quanto sia giovane, quanto siano _entrambi_ giovani. Sia benedetto migliaia di volte.  
Ride mentre Anne e Gemma si allontanano, sporgendosi per lasciare un bacio a stampo sulle piccole labbra gonfie di Harry. “Sei ridicolo, lo sai,” commenta affettuosamente, osservando distendersi il viso di Harry. “Geloso di tua sorella? Seriamente, cucciolo.”  
“Non sono geloso,” brontola senza convinzione. “Penso solo che sia stupido, tutto qui.”  
Di nuovo, Louis ride mentre cominciano a spostarsi in avanti, incerti su come fare esattamente a ‘socializzare’. Quindi invece dà una gomitata a Harry, un sorriso pigro sul volto.  
“Non hai niente di cui preoccuparti, tesoro mio,” sorride e non gli sfugge il modo in cui Harry abbassa la testa per nascondere un sorriso vittorioso. È proprio un’anima adorabile. Louis sarà sempre inevitabilmente affascinato e conquistato e debole per lui.  
Sopprimendo un sorrisino, riporta lo sguardo sulla scena di fronte a loro. Socializzare. Giusto.  
“Alloraaaa,” dice a quel punto, gli occhi che analizzano le varie facce nella stanza. Nessuno di loro sembra particolarmente allettante. O interessante, per quel che conta. Lancia un’occhiata di sbieco ad Harry che pare più o meno ugualmente sconcertato e annoiato. “Dovremmo…” bofonchia, setacciando attraverso lo scarso mucchio di opzioni di fronte a loro.  
Niente sembra interessante.  
Quindi, sorridendo, torna a osservare Harry, mantenendo il suo sguardo. “Ti va di trovare il tavolo degli stuzzichini e ignorare tutti per un po’? Bere qualcosa gratis? Questa è la mia idea di socializzare… va bene, giusto?”  
E, all’improvviso, Harry sboccia in un sorriso. “Assolutamente sì,” annuisce, i denti che sbucano fuori dalle labbra incurvate. “Possiamo farlo? Per un po’ più di un po’?”  
“Ovvio che possiamo,” mormora Louis, appoggiando una mano sulla schiena di Harry. “Possiamo farlo per quanti ‘un po’’ tu voglia, cucciolo.”  
E con quello, si trascinano in mezzo alla folla di fronte a loro.  
   
**  
   
Non passa molto tempo prima che individuino Niall, diligentemente al fianco di sua madre. Tiene in mano un bicchiere d’acqua e indossa un completo blu scuro, una mano in tasca mentre ride a qualche battuta fatta da un uomo con i capelli bianchi e gli occhiali dalla montatura sottile. Sua madre gesticola in continuazione nella sua direzione, chiaramente vantandosi apertamente di lui. Niall comunque è proprio un gentiluomo – non fa una piega, sorridendo ad ogni parola e sorseggiando la sua acqua con nonchalance. È così semplice.  
“Non ho davvero intenzione di farmi coinvolgere in qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo laggiù,” mormora Harry, gesticolando verso la scena. “Sembra imbarazzante.”  
“Concordo,” annuisce Louis, una mano ancora sulla schiena di Harry, l’altra che stringe il suo drink. “Continuiamo a cercare, che ne dici? Sono sicuro ci sia uno stanzino da qualche parte. O, tipo, un balcone? Qualcosa?”  
“Troviamolo,” Harry sorride, voltandosi completamente verso di lui per sorridere mentre i suoi occhi, ovviamente, cadono sulle labbra di Louis. “Troviamo qualcosa e fingiamo di non essere qui. Non mi piace questo posto… è tutto così freddo e opprimente.” Sorride ancora di più, gli occhi che brillano. “Voglio solo baciarti e mangiare un po’ d’uva. Possiamo farlo, per favore?”  
Baci e uva? Ugh, questo ragazzo.  
Louis sta per ridacchiare e annuire ma poi improvvisamente Harry si avvicina ancora di più, il suo soffice respiro che si scontra con la pelle del collo di Louis, sullo spazio sotto la sua mascella. “Sei così perfetto stasera,” mormora in un sospiro, le parole ruvide e pesanti. “Voglio solo toccarti, sempre…”  
Gesù.  
Louis manda giù la sua risata, gli occhi che si spalancano impercettibilmente, la mano che si stringe sul bicchiere di champagne rubato.  
“Voglio toccarti anche di fronte a tutti,” continua Harry, ma il tono è ora intriso di risate e malizia infantile. “Perché non me ne frega un cazzo di niente di tutto questo.” Si tira indietro allora, sorridendo quasi con orgoglio mentre incrocia lo sguardo di Louis. Louis non l’ha mai sentito dire parolacce prima d’ora, non con tale disinvoltura, ed è abbastanza sconvolgente da lasciarlo momentaneamente senza parole. “Voglio solo stare con te, Lou. Tutto il resto è solo finzione. Voglio essere reale con te.”  
È tanto dolce quanto eccitante ed è tutto quello che Louis prova e molto di più.  
“Idem, cucciolo,” riesce a rispondere con affetto prima di lasciare che un sorrisetto dipinga le sue labbra. Strizza la mano di Harry prima di cominciare a guidarli in una direzione casuale, agitando le sopracciglia. il suo cuore sta battendo forte nel petto. Lo ama così tanto. “Troviamo una via di fuga per un po’, ti va?”  
Harry lo segue, incespicando sui propri piedi mentre ridacchia sotto i baffi, gli occhi brillanti e fissi su di lui. “Sì,” soffia, i ricci sistemati perfettamente contro la sua fronte. Bello, bellissimo.  
Allora Louis analizza lo spazio attorno a loro, lo sguardo che guizza nelle diverse stanze piene di professori e persone apparentemente importanti che chiacchierano, cercando qualcosa un po’ più isolato con un po’ più d’aria – quando improvvisamente nota con la coda dell’occhio un piccolo gruppo di persone, che si scambiano strette di mano e elargiscono mezzi abbracci.  
Ci vuole solo un attimo affinché Louis registri lo sguardo freddo di Martha Payne. O il sorriso forzato di suo figlio – che si trova accanto a lei, scuotendo la mano di un uomo. Cazzo. Zayn non è molto distante, ingiustamente bellissimo nel suo completo nero che sembra di una taglia più grande. (Solo lui riesce ad apparire sempre uno schianto.)  
Ma è solo Liam che Louis vede davvero, è Liam che ferma Louis nei suoi passi, impennando il suo battito cardiaco per nessun motivo prevedibile. Forse è solo paranoia? Forse è solo suggestione? In ogni caso, Louis non vuole vederlo adesso. Sta cercando di trovare _aria_ , non di soffocare.  
Sta proprio per voltarsi, per trascinare Harry nell’angolo più lontano dell’edificio, lontano da _questo_ , lontano da _loro_ … quando improvvisamente gli occhi di Liam si allontanano dall’uomo di fronte a lui e ovviamente, cazzo, trovano Louis.  
Tutto si ferma.  
Louis si gela all’istante, gli occhi catturati nello sguardo sorpreso e cupo di nientepopodimeno che Liam Payne. E non sa cosa aspettarsi… Non sa cosa cos’abbia paura di trovare lì, ma…  
Ma è tranquillo. È solo che Louis lo sta osservando da molto lontano.  
Sembra diverso, davvero; è palese. Forse assomiglia a tristezza. Sembra che non abbia dormito, come minimo. Sembra un po’ più magro e scavato del solito. Sembra sconfitto, quasi.  
La vista fa deglutire Louis, ancora bloccato sul posto.  
“Louis?” sente domandargli Harry, apprensione ai margini della sua voce. Lo sente avvicinarsi, sente il suo petto premere contro la sua schiena. “Cosa stai–”  
Ma poi Harry si interrompe, trovando l’oggetto dello sguardo di Louis, e allora tutto torna alla realtà.  
Liam distoglie lo sguardo immediatamente, triste e turbato, ma non fa nessun movimento verso di loro, non dà segno di riconoscerli, salvo per la smorfia latente sulla sua bocca. Invece, si sposta al lato di Zayn e la coppia si allontana fino a che non sono fuori dalla visuale.  
“Non avete ancora chiarito?” Harry chiede gentilmente dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. E Louis lo sa, riesce a sentirlo nella sua voce – Harry sta cercando di non essere geloso, sta cercando di non impicciarsi troppo, sta solo cercando di offrire la sua dolce e sincera preoccupazione.  
E... Dio lo benedica. Benedica questo ragazzo per il suo cuore d’oro e la sua virtù di platino. Lo benedica per avere tutto ciò che manca a Louis.  
“Già,” dice Louis, la voce asciutta. “Qualcosa del genere.”  
 Guarda dritto davanti a sé con sguardo assente per qualche secondo in più, intenzionato a rallentare il battito del suo cuore mentre si raccoglie prima di prendere un profondo respiro e voltarsi finalmente verso Harry, un sorriso incollato sul volto.  
“Ad ogni modo. Dov’eravamo rimasti?”  
Per un attimo, Harry rimane in silenzio, gli occhi che sfarfallano sul viso di Louis. Ma poi le sue labbra si dischiudono e la sua mano è solida e calda in quella di Louis. “Stavamo cercando una via di fuga,” mormora con un sorriso sbilenco, ed è abbastanza per alleggerire il peso nel petto di Louis.  
“Ah, sì,” sorride. “Certo.” Tocca la guancia di Harry con una mano, solo una carezza leggera come una piuma. “Andiamo, allora, che ne dici?”  
E Harry sorride con dolcezza nell’annuire, lasciando un bacio sul palmo di Louis prima di guidarlo in avanti.  
   
**  
   
Fortuna ha voluto che siano riusciti a trovare una stanza guardaroba deserta, salvo per una manciata di giacche beige.  
La stanza è piccola, silenziosa e non ammobiliata, eppure sembra ossigeno in confronto allo sciame di aria viziata accademica che riempie tutte le altre stanze. È perfetta e consente loro semplicemente di sedersi contro il muro, l’uno accanto all’altro, gambe premute insieme mentre intrecciano le loro mani e fissano il soffitto, facendosi ridere a vicenda, parlando di assolutamente nulla di rilevante.  
Louis ama parlare del nulla con Harry. Potrebbero stare in una scatola di cartone per cinque giorni e si divertirebbero comunque un mondo – è per questo che sa di essere innamorato. È per questo che sa di essere rovinato per l’eternità.  
“Tu non sei Mick Jagger,” sbuffa Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre Harry rimane a bocca aperta, sconvolto. In qualche modo, hanno finito per discutere su quale icona musicale siano. (Ovviamente.)  
E, francamente, è esilarante.  
“Sì che lo sono!” rivendica Harry, a voce alta, articolando le parole con le sue mani impacciate. “Gli assomiglio e ho delle pose straordinarie! E indico un sacco con le dita! Sono Jagger, Louis, lo sono!”  
“No che non lo sei,” ride Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Decisamente no. Sei più tipo… Sonny Bono.”  
La conseguente espressione di Harry fa quasi scoppiare a ridere Louis in maniera isterica.  
“Eh?!” starnazza, gli occhi che quasi scappano fuori dalle orbite. “Non credo proprio!”  
“No, ma lo sei, decisamente,” Louis ride, il polso premuto contro la sua bocca. Sono così _rumorosi_.  
“Oh? Davvero? E tu sei Cher, allora?” domanda Harry, in modo falsamente gelido.  
Ridacchiando, Louis scuote la testa. “ _Nope_ ,” replica semplicemente, apparendo molto fiero di sé. “Io sono Ozzy Osbourne.”  
“Oh mio Dio,” strascica Harry, ma sta cercando di non sorridere. “Sei serio? Non sei Ozzy Osbourne, Louis. Sei David Bowie. _Forse_.”  
“Bowie?” domanda, pensieroso. Mh. “Okay, allora. Lo accetto.” Si volta verso Harry, esaminandolo con le labbra leggermente arricciate. “Mh… Be’. Forse non sei proprio Sonny Bono, dopotutto…” Sorride al sollievo nell’espressione di Harry. “ _Suppongo_ tu possa passare per… Jim Morrison. Sei il tipo profondo e vellutato, credo. Riesco a immaginarti scrivere poesie e indossare pantaloni in pelle. Ed essere arrestato per oltraggio al pudore.”  
“Ehi!” Harry ride, appoggiandosi maggiormente a Louis mentre urta con delicatezza il suo corpo contro il suo. Ma sta sorridendo, chiaramente felice. “Non sarei arrestato! Ma il resto, forse. Sì. Credo.” Sorride, più dolce.  
È proprio mentre stanno bellamente ridendo, tutta la tensione e la noia finalmente rilasciate dai loro corpi, che una voce improvvisamente parla dagli altoparlanti fissati in ogni stanza, l’interfono che si accende.  
“Vorremmo cogliere l’occasione per annunciare che la cerimonia inizierà tra venti minuti,” recita una voce femminile. “Vi preghiamo gentilmente di iniziare a prendere posto, cominceremo a breve. Grazie.”  
Con quello, gli altoparlanti si spengono e il suono leggero di violini riempie ancora una volta il silenzio. All’unisono, sospirano entrambi, incrociando gli sguardi.  
“Che lo spettacolo abbia inizio,” sorride Louis, dando una strizzata eccitata alla mano di Harry. Ma Harry sembra tutto tranne che nervoso – al contrario, sembra sereno, svogliato quasi mentre annuisce. “È meglio se andiamo a cercare Anne e Gem, che ne dici?”  
Harry annuisce ancora una volta. “Sì. Chiudiamo questa storia.”  
Il che è… una strana cosa da dire. Ma Louis non insiste, limitandosi ad alzarsi e offrire a Harry la sua mano.  
Si alzano entrambi, pulendo i loro pantaloni e allisciando le loro giacche, Louis che dà una spolverata alle spalle di Harry e aggiusta il suo papillon mentre Harry lo osserva con amore, la fossetta da baciare che giace nell’ombra delicata della sua guancia. Si scambiano allora un ultimo sorriso, premono i loro palmi insieme, e stanno per uscire dalla stanza…  
Quando improvvisamente, apparentemente dal nulla, sbuca Liam, camminando verso di loro con gli occhi lucidi, la bocca contratta e le guance rosse. Arriva troppo velocemente per Louis per registrare qualcosa.  
“Liam?” è tutto quello che riesce a dire, sbattendo le palpebre sorpreso mentre si blocca sui suoi passi. Accanto a lui, Harry si blocca a sua volta, osservando i due con cautela, stringendo forte la mano di Louis.  
Ma Liam.  
Liam sembra… quasi _maniacalmente_ depresso, una traccia di esasperazione e di ironia ad inondare i suoi occhi mentre si accorge dei due ragazzi, chiaramente sorpreso di essersi imbattuto in loro.  
“Porca puttana,” biascica, lanciando in aria le mani prima di attorcigliarne una tra i suoi capelli. Il suo corpo è completamente teso, agitato. I muscoli sembrano fremere sotto la sua giacca immacolata e stirata.  
Louis deglutisce, sentendo un peso sullo stomaco.  
Questo non va… bene.  
Devono andarsene. Ora.  
È in procinto di tirarsi dietro Harry, superare Liam senza un’altra parola, quando improvvisamente Liam alza lo sguardo, gli occhi rosa e quasi bagnati.  
“Me l’hanno detto, sapete,” dice, e suona a metà tra incredulo e distrutto. Ma energico, quasi. Inspira bruscamente attraverso il naso mentre fissa Louis, lasciando che le sue mani cadano pesantemente ai suoi fianchi. “Me l’hanno detto. Proprio ora.”  
Ma Louis si limita a rimanere in silenzio, sentendosi catturato, in trappola – come un animale selvatico. Non può spiegarlo, ma non riesce a respirare, il suo cuore sospeso per l’ansia. C’è qualcosa nell’aria, qualcosa che non comprende ma che sembra strattonarlo dall’interno. Qualcosa che sembra pericolosamente simile a un vaso pronto a frantumarsi al suolo.  
Rimane in silenzio, immobile. Stringe solo la mano di Harry.  
Poi, lentamente, gli occhi di Liam si trascinano su Harry. Si restringono su di lui, apparendo feriti e stanchi e totalmente esausti e Louis non è sicuro su come interpretarli ma stringe comunque Harry più forte, pronto a tentare la cazzo di fuga se necessario.  
“Ce l’hai fatta,” sussurra Liam, la voce rotta. Sbatte le palpebre, i suoi occhi ancora più rossi. Deglutisce. “Sei entrato alla Brenton. Me l’hanno appena detto. Hanno scelto te.”  
Silenzio.  
Dovrebbe essere un momento felice. Dovrebbe essere gioioso, davvero. Dovrebbe essere Louis che si gira verso Harry, stringendolo in un abbraccio mentre blatera su quanto sia davvero orgoglioso, di quanto se lo meriti…  
Ma tutto rimane silenzioso e calmo e immobile; ogni cosa sembra sospesa. Louis è congelato. Anche Harry sembra congelato.  
È tutto congelato, a parte Liam.  
“Cosa diranno i miei genitori?” chiede in un sussurro angosciato, le parole tremanti, ma è più una domanda a se stesso malgrado il suo sguardo sia ancora cementato su Harry. “Cosa farò?”  
Ancora silenzio. Louis riesce a sentire solo il suo respiro, riesce a sentire solo la mano di Harry.  
Devono andarsene. Devono andarsene ora.  
Louis comincia a muoversi…  
“Non doveva succedere,” dice Liam, voltandosi ora verso Louis, gli occhi più luminosi, più consapevoli. Si fissa su di lui, la pelle accaldata. “Ti ho mandato a occuparti di _lui_ ” – indica Harry con un dito tremante – “in modo che tutto questo non accadesse, cazzo. Avresti dovuto _distruggere_ le sue possibilità di entrare in quella cazzo di scuola…”  
No.  
No, porca puttana, _no_.  
“Liam, smettila…” ringhia Louis, deciso, e il suo corpo reagisce all’istante mentre comincia ad allontanarsi, cercando di tirarsi dietro Harry…  
Ma la mano di Harry lo trattiene.  
Cazzo. No, no, _no_.  
Deglutendo, Louis si volta, trovando Harry piantato sul posto, a osservare Liam con un sopracciglio inarcato, confuso.  
“Eh?” domanda, la voce sollevata in una domanda.  
No no no no no, per favore, _no_.  
“Harry, _andiamo_ ,” lo tira Louis, la voce supplichevole mentre il panico comincia a impossessarsi di lui, ma Harry si limita a lanciargli un’occhiata confusa prima di tornare su Liam.  
“Che cos’hai detto, Liam?”  
Liam, che appare più perso in se stesso che altro, sbatte le palpebre nella sua direzione, il viso scolpito di agitazione. “Scommetto che vi siete fatti grasse risate alle mie spalle, vero? Tutti e due?”  
“Liam, basta…” tenta Louis disperatamente, spostandosi in avanti e implorandolo con gli occhi, ma ora Liam appare semplicemente confuso tra i brandelli della sua angoscia, osservando i due.  
“Hai vinto, Harry,” continua, gli occhi che alla fine si posano sul ragazzo prima che un improvviso scroscio di risate fuoriesca dalla sua bocca. È privo di umorismo, è freddo, è vuoto… manda brividi lungo la fottuta spina dorsale di Louis. “Hai vinto, cazzo. Ti sei preso la scuola, il ragazzo… hai vinto. Louis avrebbe solo dovuto scoparti per farmi ottenere il posto alla Brenton, _noi_ avremmo dovuto vincere, ma hai vinto _tu_. Ho sprecato il mio tempo e tu me l’hai sbattuto in faccia e vorrei capire…”  
Non sta succedendo davvero.  
Le parole rimangono sospese in aria, in procinto di schiantarsi ai piedi di Louis.  
La mano di Harry è molle nella sua.  
Non sta succedendo davvero, cazzo.  
Non riesce a guardarlo.  
Non riesce a guardarlo, cazzo. Non sta succedendo davvero. _No_ , no.  
“Cosa ti ha spinto a rimanere con lui?” Liam chiede a Harry, assottigliando gli occhi mentre lo osserva, infuriato e calcolatore. “Lo sai che ti stava solo usando perché gliel’ho chiesto io. Lo _sai_. Eppure… sei rimasto. Cosa ti ha detto per farti rimanere, Harry?” Deglutisce, gli occhi arrossati. Sono umidi agli angoli. “Perché non l’hai lasciato tornare da me?”  
Le parole suonano spezzate e fragili. Sono brandelli, brandelli fatti a pezzi, messi lì per rovinare la vita di Louis.  
L’intero dannato mondo sembra che stia scivolando via. È come acqua che ostruisce le orecchie di Louis. Le parole di Liam sono ovattate, distanti. Una cascata fuori controllo a riempire la stanza di acqua, acqua, acqua. Louis sta annegando.  
E non può farci un cazzo.  
Il danno ormai è fatto.  
È distrutto.  
Tutto. È distrutto.  
Louis sarebbe dovuto essere al sicuro, era tutto perfetto, sarebbe andato tutto bene e, in un attimo, è tutto _distrutto_ , cazzo.  
La mano di Harry scivola via dalla sua. E, Gesù Cristo. Se è possibile per un cuore umano frantumarsi in pezzi, sbriciolarsi letteralmente nelle caverne scure del petto di qualcuno, allora il cuore di Louis l’ha appena fatto.  
Porca di quella puttana. Sapeva che avrebbe fatto emotivamente male. Lo sapeva.  
Ma non sapeva che avrebbe fatto _fisicamente_ male. Porca puttana.  
“Vi siete coalizzati contro di me?” domanda Liam, piano. Perché sta ancora parlando? _Dio_.  
Non sa nemmeno cosa sta facendo, questa è la cazzo di cosa più divertente di tutte. Liam non sta neanche distruggendo tutto di proposito perché pensa che Harry _sappia_. Pensa che lo sappia già e…  
Louis si sente stordito, respirando dentro e fuori, con un’asprezza che stringe dolorosamente i suoi polmoni, premendo un peso insostenibile contro il suo petto. Qualcosa lo sta tagliando dall’interno.  
“È così che hai vinto?” continua Liam a bassa voce, fissando ancora Harry con occhi persi, con una postura debole. Sembra accartocciato e piccolo e Louis lo odia. Lo detesta, lo disprezza, lo odia così tanto, cazzo.  
E non riesce a guardare Harry. Non riesce a farlo in questo momento. Sta tremando come una fottuta foglia, il suo intero corpo che sussulta, quasi ansimando perché l’adrenalina sta scorrendo attraverso il suo fottuto corpo perché qualcosa si sta _rompendo_ dentro di lui e Harry…  
“Louis?”  
È la voce di Harry.  
È la voce incrinata di Harry, sollevata nei rimasugli fragili e deboli di una domanda che stringe il più piccolo briciolo di speranza.  
È la voce di Harry e sta chiedendo a Louis se è la verità. Gli sta chiedendo se Liam stia dicendo la fottuta verità.  
Louis potrebbe mentire.  
Potrebbe mentire in questo istante come ha mentito quasi ogni cazzo di anno della sua miserabile esistenza e potrebbe farlo ancora e funzionerebbe. Harry gli crederebbe, lo farebbe. E sarebbe una spiegazione convincente – Liam è chiaramente fuori di testa, chiaramente impazzito dalla disperazione o dall’alcool o dalle droghe o da tutte le suddette, che non sarebbe inaspettato se Louis dichiarasse che si sta solo inventando cazzate per sabotare il vincitore.  
Louis potrebbe risolvere tutto in questo istante. Potrebbe fermare la spaccatura del suo cuore, interrompere il tremito delle sue ossa rotte e l’agonia dei coltelli che gli stanno facendo a pezzi lo stomaco. Potrebbe tenere l’unica felicità che abbia mai avuto e potrebbe respirare di nuovo, potrebbe _sentire_ di nuovo se in questo momento mentisse.  
Può mentire e può tenere l’unica cosa che importa per lui; l’unica cosa che lo fa sentire come se fosse importante.  
Può risolvere tutto in questo istante con una frase. Sarebbe sufficiente.  
Ma Harry lo sta guardando.  
Harry, con i suoi boccoli brillanti che si arricciano sulle sue tempie. Con la sua pelle soffice e pallida, sempre calda al tocco di Louis. Con le sue labbra rosse e curve che hanno toccato ogni minima parte della pelle e dell’anima di Louis. Con i suoi grandi occhi verdi che hanno tenuto Louis prigioniero dal momento in cui si è ritrovato catturato nella loro gabbia, che ora lo stanno fissando con sguardo vitreo, terrorizzati e sconcertati e increduli, con quel piccolo frammento di speranza.  
Il suo ragazzo, il suo Harry Styles, il suo cucciolo, la sua… fottuta anima gemella. L’unico essere umano che abbia mai amato, l’unica persona di cui si sia mai innamorato…  
Lo sta guardando e, nonostante possa effettivamente ucciderlo, Louis sa che preferirebbe morire piuttosto che mentire di nuovo a questo ragazzo.  
Lo distruggerà. Lo sa. Sa che, essenzialmente, una parte di lui morirà con le sue successive parole.  
Ma non mentirà a Harry. Non più. Merita la verità. Merita di sapere. Merita di sapere che, fin dall’inizio, si è innamorato di un codardo. Un traditore. Un demone.  
“È vero, Harry,” riesce a dire a malapena in un sussurro, le parole che suonano incorporee e molto lontane.  
Uno strappo spezza le corde legate tra loro due, in un attimo.  
Ogni cosa si frantuma. Il vetro ai suoi piedi. Il vetro nei suoi polmoni. Non ha più un cuore.  
“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto,” sussurra ancora più piano, la voce che lo abbandona mentre Harry si sgretola visibilmente, il suo viso scioccato e a bocca aperta che si abbassa, gli occhi che sprofondano sul lussuoso tappeto sotto di loro. “Ma non è così semplice, non–”  
“Mi hai mentito?” domanda Harry, ma non alza la testa per guardare Louis, gli occhi ancora sul pavimento. “Mi hai mentito per tutto il tempo?”  
Louis respira, riesce solo a sentire il suo respiro.  
“Solo…” il viso di Harry si contrae ancora di più, le sopracciglia sottili che si inarcano, la bocca ricurva. “Per una… _scuola_? Hai finto di innamorarti di me per una _scuola_?”  
E, Dio, le parole suonano molto più dure nelle sue labbra. Suonano feroci nell’aria, sono una fottuta beffa, sono tutto quello che non avrebbe mai, mai voluto sentire.  
Louis chiude gli occhi per un momento, ordinando a se stesso di non cedere; tutte le sue parti stanno minacciando di separarsi. Scuote la testa con veemenza, compiendo un passo in direzione di Harry. “ _No_ , non ho mai finto–”  
Ma Harry sta ancora parlando, principalmente a se stesso, mentre fa un rigido passo indietro, il petto che si espande. I suoi occhi sono rossi, increduli, impazziti dallo shock. Il suo viso è bianco come un fantasma e sembra così piccolo e giovane, così distrutto ma allo stesso tempo esplosivo. “Tu… tu…” soffia a voce alta, scuotendo la testa mentre compie un altro passo indietro, alzando finalmente lo sguardo su Louis.  
E Louis desidera che non l’avesse fatto, perché il modo in cui lo sta guardando…  
Distrugge l’ultimo pezzo rimasto.  
“Mi hai _mentito_ ,” dice di nuovo, ma la sua voce sputa la frase, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. “Non sei mai stato reale, sei stato solo falso, mi hai ment–”  
“Ho cercato di dirtelo!” implora Louis, avvicinandosi. Pura disperazione. “Ci ho _provato_ , Harry, ma non mi hai mai lasciato–”  
Ma Harry si scansa da lui, terrorizzato e inorridito. Louis non l’hai mai visto così prima d’ora. Sta succedendo tutto così in fretta, così fottutamente in fretta. “No!” urla, infantile e distrutto. “Non… solo… _smettila!_ Non osare… non… _Smettila_ cazzo, _vattene_ e basta… lasciami–” Dice cose senza senso, incespicando sui suoi piedi nell’indietreggiare, mentre Louis sente il suo stomaco cadere sul pavimento, sente collassare la sua intera struttura.  
Ha mandato tutto a puttane. È distrutto. È tutto distrutto. L’ha perso.  
Ha perso Harry.  
E tutto quello che Louis può fare è guardare mentre Harry solleva una mano pallida e tremante sulla sua bocca, trattenendo quello che può essere solo un singhiozzo inaspettato, sopraffatto dalle emozioni.  
Ma prima che Louis possa raggiungerlo, raccogliere quel che è rimasto di lui e raggiungerlo, solo provare, solo cercare di farlo, Harry compie un altro malfermo passo indietro, le sue gambe che improvvisamente riprendono vita, e i suoi occhi si distolgono, il suo corpo freme, e si volta e incespica in avanti, quasi _scappando_ dalla stanza. Sembra quasi come se stia per vomitare. E potrebbe farlo.  
Anche Louis potrebbe. Ma non vuole far altro che inseguire Harry, inseguirlo e aggrapparsi alle sue caviglie e costringerlo ad ascoltare, maledizione, perché Louis può spiegare, può giustificare ogni singolo cazzo di momento perché neanche una volta è mai stato tutto fuorché sincero – non quando contava. Non per Harry.  
Lui ama Harry. Lo ama così tanto, troppo. E Harry _lo sa_ e…  
E. E…  
Il suo cuore rallenta il suo ritmo. Il sangue defluisce dal suo corpo.  
Non l’ha mai detto.  
Louis deglutisce, il suo battito debole che rimbomba nelle sue orecchie mentre si raddrizza, oscillando sui suoi piedi. Vagamente, è conscio del fatto che Liam sia ancora lì. Da qualche parte. Forse.  
Louis non ha mai detto a Harry di amarlo. Mai. Neanche una volta.  
E Harry… Harry gli ha fatto quella domanda. Harry non si è mai lamentato, non davvero, ma gliel’ha chiesto, l’ha fatto, si è interrogato sull’amore di Louis perché Louis non gli ha mai detto un cazzo e…  
Sta per vomitare.  
Inciampando, si ritrova contro il muro, la sua schiena ad appoggiarsi con un tonfo. È stordito, così fottutamente stordito. La stanza sta oscillando, allo stesso modo in cui oscillerebbe se fosse ubriaco. Ma non lo è e sta oscillando e Liam è di fronte a lui, in qualche modo, apparso dal nulla. Il suo viso è confuso, lucido, poco a fuoco. Cazzo.  
Sembra triste, nota Louis. Sta cercando di regolare il suo respiro e Liam sembra triste.  
“Non lo sapeva,” è tutto quel che dice è non è una domanda. Fissa Louis, un cipiglio profondo sul volto.  
Tutto sembra così silenzioso. Così silenzioso che fa rumore. Assordante.  
“No,” Louis si sente bisbigliare, scuotendo la testa. “No, non lo sapeva.”  
Silenzio. Battiti, battiti, battiti. Ispirare, espirare.  
“Io… pensavo che lo sapesse,” balbetta Liam e il suo viso è ancora il ritratto dell’angoscia, quasi della follia. Ma le sue sopracciglia sono unite in un qualcosa che sembra terribilmente apprensione mentre fissa Louis con attenzione, facendo un incerto passo in avanti. “Tu… mi hai detto di averglielo detto… io…”  
Ma quelle parole non significano niente per Louis, non significano un cazzo di niente, e tutto quello che riesce a cogliere è la sensazione di cieca furia che ha cominciato a impossessarsi di lui. Alza lo sguardo, un ringhio nella sua voce, odio improvviso a ricoprirlo per intero. “Vaffanculo.”  
Gli occhi di Liam si spalancano. “Eh? Te l’ho detto, non sapevo–”  
“ _Vaffanculo!_ ” grida Louis, e di colpo la rabbia lo avvolge completamente, l’unica cosa che riesce a sentire e su cui riesce a concentrarsi.  
Perché è tutta colpa sua, no? Louis sente questo dolore, questo terribile dolore del cazzo per colpa di Liam.  
Si spinge via dal muro, l’adrenalina che ancora scorre mentre si scaglia su di lui, oscillando alla cieca. “ _Questa è tutta colpa tua,_ ” grida, la voce esile e scricchiolante sulle vocali, grattata via dalla sua gola. “ _Tutto questo è successo a causa tua! Hai rovinato tutto, mi hai portato via tutto,_ vaffanculo, _Liam Payne…_ ”  
Ma Liam non sta reagendo. I suoi occhi lampeggiano, pieni di rabbia e shock mentre si protegge, cercando di bloccare le braccia di Louis. E quando parla, la sua voce è quasi calma, eccetto per un fremito che giace appena sotto la superficie.  
“Non osare dare tutta la responsabilità a me,” ringhia, scansandosi nel riuscire finalmente ad afferrare uno dei polsi di Louis. Lo guarda aggressivamente negli occhi, le unghie che scavano nella carne. “Non _osare_ dipingermi come il mostro quando sei stato al mio fianco per tutto il fottuto tempo. Lo volevi tanto quanto me, eri d’accordo, eri parte del gioco. Non sono un mostro, cazzo!” urla, e se Louis non lo conoscesse bene, giurerebbe che quelle agli angoli dei suoi occhi siano lacrime.  
Ma Louis riesce a malapena a comprendere qualcosa, riesce a malapena a sentire le parole sopra il suo battito. Il suo corpo si contrae con energia crescente e torrenziale; non sa cosa farsene, non sa come porre fine al _dolore_ straziante. In qualche modo, si sente debole nonostante lo scatto di elettricità sulle sue membra. Si sente fottutamente vuoto e disperato. Riesce a malapena a _stare in piedi_ , porca puttana.  
Con una mano tremante preme il palmo sui suoi occhi, sussultando quando lo trova bagnato. Sta… sta _piangendo_? Cazzo… Non era neanche sicuro di poterlo ancora fare. Non se n’era neanche accorto.  
In qualche modo, la consapevolezza lo fa piangere di più. È patetico, cazzo. E non riesce a fermarsi.  
Liam deve vedere quanto sia distrutto. Deve vedere quando tutto questo sia colossale perché la sua presa sul polso di Louis si allenta, i suoi occhi rossi e amareggiati si abbassano su di lui.  
“Louis…” mormora, provato. Suona come una resa.  
“Vattene,” riesce a dirgli Louis, abbassando il mento sul petto, cercando di nascondersi, sentendosi accaldato dalla vergogna. “Vattene, vattene e basta.”  
Silenzio. Nessun movimento.  
“ _Adesso_ , Liam,” singhiozza per davvero, forte, stridulo, infuriato, e il suono fa contrarre la sua pelle.  
È così umiliato. È così stanco.  
È tutto distrutto.  
Ma Liam non si muove. “Louis…” prova di nuovo, piano, ma Louis quasi esplode al suono della sua voce.  
“ _Vattene!_ ” grida, strattonando il polso.  
Ma non aspetta di sentire i passi di Liam.  
Invece, si ritrova a voltarsi e allontanarsi. Ha bisogno di stare da solo. Ha bisogno di raccogliersi, decidere cosa fare perché ha bisogno di sbrigarsi. Ha bisogno di…  
“Attenzione, gentili ospiti,” dice la voce gradevole dagli altoparlanti. “Prendete posto, la cerimonia sta per iniziare. Grazie.”  
Cala il silenzio e Louis si appoggia al muro più vicino, indebolito.  
   
**  
   
È solo quando Louis sente chiamare il nome di Harry che alla fine riesce ad entrare nella sala.  
Non sente niente di specifico, sente solo chiamare il suo nome al microfono, seguito da un brusio di applausi. Si chiede cosa stiano pensando Anne e Gemma. Si chiede se Harry sia ancora nell’edificio.  
Si chiede cosa stia facendo quando si ritrova a fissare dal fondo della stanza, osservando mentre Harry emerge apparentemente dal nulla, facendosi strada verso la donna al microfono.  
Si stringono la mano e sembra tutto innaturale. Il sorriso di Harry è forzato, il viso pallido. I suoi occhi sono ancora rossi. Le spalle stanno tremando.  
Ogni cosa di lui è così bella e improvvisamente così intangibile. Così tragica. Louis non può più andare da lui, spazzare via la tristezza.  
È un pensiero orribile e giace nel profondo.  
Non sente niente mentre osserva Harry accettare il premio. Questo è quel che dovrebbe essere? Un premio? O è una ricompensa? Cos’è? È meglio che sia qualcosa, considerando che è ciò che l’ha portato e poi strappato via da Harry.  
Rimane lì nel retro, moscio, in silenzio, osservando mentre Harry parla con parole tremanti e la voce rotta.  
Poi. Per un straziante momento, Harry lo vede. I loro occhi si incrociano attraverso tutta l’estensione della stanza, oltre tutte le teste sedute, oltre ogni cosa. Solo per un momento. Harry incespica su quello che sta dicendo, qualsiasi cosa sia – Louis non riesce a sentire. Ed è seguito da una brevissima e insignificante pausa.  
Ma poi Harry distoglie lo sguardo, qualcosa di infranto nella sua espressione, e Louis sa che è morto. Suona così drammatico, così shakespeariano. Ma è vero, è completamente vero, e questa è la parte più triste di tutte.  
Perché la sensazione più devastante del mondo è guardare qualcuno che ami distogliere lo sguardo da te con disgusto. Nessuno può sopravvivere a una cosa del genere.  
Eppure Louis non riesce neanche a trovare la forza di piangere la sua stessa morte mentre osserva Harry da lontano, lo osserva fino a che alla fine non scende dal palco, prendendo posto vicino a Anne e Gemma. Accanto a lui c’è una sedia vuota. Dove dovrebbe essere Louis.  
È troppo per lui.  
È quell’immagine, quel fottuto simbolismo, che gli fa perdere la testa.  
Deve levarsi dai coglioni. Deve andarsene. _Adesso_.  
E mentre una parte di lui lo implora di rimanere – più di ogni altra cosa, vuole rimanere e implorare il perdono ai piedi di Harry, vuole spiegargli ogni singola cosa e rassicurare Anne e Gemma che le adora, che ama Harry, che è sempre stato solo se stesso e nessun altro… Mentre una parte di lui lo supplica di fare questo, lui lo sa. Non aiuterebbe in questo momento. Harry è ancora sotto shock. Cazzo, Louis è ancora sotto shock. Questo non è il momento. Non è il posto. Louis potrebbe essere fuori di testa, sull’orlo di un fremito emotivo, della rovina, della distruzione… ma ne è consapevole, okay? Ha ancora il senno, sepolto da qualche parte sotto le macerie.  
Quindi si volta. Si allontana. Se ne va.  
Be’, più o meno.  
In realtà, l’unica parte di lui che rimane è ancora seduta in quella sala. Divertente. Molto divertente. Tutto quello che è davvero rimasto di Louis, questo Louis, sono i vestiti che ha addosso.  
E così un fantasma torna a casa di Louis al suo posto.


	20. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dio solo sa dove sarei senza di te...

**Part One**  
 _Will Call (Marfa Demo)_ \---Grizzly Bear

 

 

 

  
Il sole arde di arancio contro i muri sporchi e grigi dell’appartamento di Stan. Louis lo osserva, osserva come tinge ogni oggetto nella sua traiettoria con luce inarrestabile e colori.  
Il divano sotto di lui è freddo, storto. Scomodo. Non riesce a sentire le sue gambe. È abbastanza sicuro che stia indossando le mutande ma non ne è certo al cento percento.  
Ogni cosa è silenziosa. Tutto è immobile. Fatta eccezione per il sole – traccia una rotta lungo la stanza, diffondendosi con indefinibile incremento. E Louis lo osserva.  
A un certo punto, la luce intensa si dissolve nell’oscurità. Louis non ha ben chiaro quando sia successo, ma sbatte le palpebre, forse per la prima volta da ore, e nota che l’intera stanza è improvvisamente buia e vuota. Quando è successo? È così buia.  
Non si muove, però. Non accende nessuna luce, non si preoccupa di controllare l’ora.  
Sta semplicemente sdraiato lì, ascoltando l’aria nei suoi polmoni mentre le tenebre lo inghiottiscono.  
   
**  
   
Di notte, è peggio.  
Durante il giorno, è necessaria ogni briciola di forza rimasta in lui per rimanere composto di roccia impenetrabile, per superare i suoi turni al pub, per incrociare gli occhi degli estranei per strada. Gli costa tutto quello che ha e quindi, di notte, rimane a secco. Non sa cosa fare di notte.  
Come dovrebbe passare il tempo? Cosa faceva prima? Nell’ultimo anno, si è abituato a passare ogni ora del giorno a casa di Harry, con Harry…  
Deglutisce, i coltelli dietro i suoi occhi.  
Non riesce ancora a dire il suo nome, riesce a malapena a pensarci senza sentire qualcosa di doloroso squarciare qualche parte del suo corpo.  
Vaga infelicità… ecco cosa prova.  
   
**  
   
Non ha dormito il mattino dopo l’accaduto. Zayn l’aveva chiamato e gli aveva scritto – nonostante non usi il telefono. C’erano anche un paio di messaggi da Niall. Due chiamate perse da Liam. E niente da Harry.  
Si era limitato a stare nell’appartamento di Stan, sentendosi uno schifo. Triste e vuoto ma principalmente arrabbiato con se stesso. Perché è stato così stupido, cazzo. Come ha potuto non dirgli niente? Tutte quelle volte in cui ha approfittato del fatto che Harry avesse sostenuto che il loro passato non era importante – lo sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, ecco il fatto. Lo sapeva bene, cazzo, eppure ne ha comunque approfittato, è comunque arrivato a questo punto. Su uno schifoso divano con pensieri tossici, senza anima e un sole morente.  
Avrebbe semplicemente dovuto dire qualcosa. Avrebbe dovuto mettere a tacere tutti i dubbi di Harry, avrebbe dovuto combattere di più. Perché forse allora Harry ci avrebbe pensato due volte, gli avrebbe dato una seconda possibilità.  
Ma ora?  
Ora Louis non se lo merita.  
Sdraiato lì, aveva cercato di evocare tutti gli scenari in cui, forse, avrebbe potuto riprendersi Harry. Ma il fottuto problema è che, semplicemente, non se lo merita più. È la pura e semplice verità. È tutto finito ora, _It’s all over now_ , proprio come cantava Mick Jagger.  
Fanculo Mick Jagger. Fanculo tutto.  
Più di tutto il resto, quella mattina, Louis voleva solo che Harry sapesse che non c’era mai stato niente di falso. Che ogni singolo sentimento era sincero. Ogni tocco era stato magnetismo e vulnerabilità e necessità e adorazione. Voleva solo che Harry lo sapesse. Quindi doveva provarci. Cazzo, Harry avrebbe potuto picchiarlo a sangue se avesse voluto, Louis gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare; ma non poteva lasciargli pensare che era stata tutta una messinscena, che non fosse importante. Che non era nulla se non la cosa più sincera che Louis avesse mai provato, e quindi Louis doveva alzare il culo e _provarci_ , cazzo.  
Ogni cosa nel suo corpo gli stava gridando di cadere in un coma autoindotto per il mese successivo o più. Ogni cosa in lui gli stava gridando di nascondersi, immergersi nell’autocommiserazione e nella tristezza, sparire per sempre e dimenticare il mondo che l’ha bruciato lasciando che si desse fuoco da solo.  
Ma non poteva farlo. Per quanto lo volesse, per quanto facesse male e bruciasse e l’avesse ridotto in brandelli, non poteva stare sdraiato lì e accettarlo come avrebbe fatto normalmente. Non poteva incolpare il mondo per sempre. Se Louis aveva fatto questa cazzata, il minimo che potesse fare era spendere ogni briciolo di energia per tentare di far capire la situazione a Harry. Era letteralmente il minimo che potesse fare. Ed era patetico ed era debole e non aveva mai pensato di poter diventare una persona del genere, ma non gliene fregava un cazzo.  
Perché Harry era l’unico ad avergli dato un po’ di luce, la realtà o la vita o la felicità o la gioia, e non aveva intenzione di mancargli di rispetto rannicchiandosi in se stesso e desiderando che la vita gli scorresse davanti mentre il sole ritagliava percorsi attraverso le orrende persiane di Stan.  
Quindi si era alzato dal divano, quella mattina. Non aveva pensato. E si era detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
   
**  
   
Louis si ritrova di fronte alla porta d’ingresso di Harry.  
È probabilmente la cosa più stupida che ha fatto da… be’… due giorni fa, quando è andato tutto a rotoli. Louis ha un talento per l’idiozia.  
Il sole brilla nel cielo. L’aria è tiepida ma con una leggera brezza fresca; scivola attraverso la sua giacca e le sue braccia smorte e rallenta il suo battito ancora di più, ogni pelo rizzato in aria. Louis sta congelando. I gradini sotto di lui sembrano freddi, la porta sotto le sue nocche sembra fredda… Persino il sole sembra freddo, il suo calore riservato a qualcun altro.  
Quando Anne apre la porta, sembra triste. Louis sente un dolore sgorgare nel petto al semplice vedere il suo viso, così familiare eppure in quel momento così scollegato da lui. Non sapeva che sarebbe stato così.  
Lo saluta impietosita, le sue parole dispiaciute e affrante. “Non so cosa sia successo, Louis,” dice in risposta, quando Louis le domanda con voce gracchiante di vedere Harry, gli occhi che non riescono a incontrare i suoi. “E mi dispiace per qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo, ma… Non posso lasciarti entrare.” Le parole sono afflitte, quasi esitanti.  
Louis può solo rimanere lì, fissando i suoi piedi. Sente il suo viso come se fosse stato forgiato nell’acciaio. Come se non potesse muoverlo mai più.  
“Devo rispettare i suoi spazi, tesoro,” continua, dolce. “Mi ha quasi implorato di farlo. Non so niente, davvero, e non voglio immischiarmi – lo sai – ma è mio figlio.” Si morde le labbra, gli occhi provati. “Mi dispiace tanto.” È chiaramente distrutta, gli occhi pieni di lacrime mentre sta lì sulla soglia, metà dentro, metà fuori, gli occhi fissi su di lui in una maniera così compassionevole da dargli quasi la nausea.  
Ma Louis non vuole farla sentire così. Cazzo, ha causato abbastanza sofferenza in questa casa.  
Annuisce, distogliendo il suo sguardo fisso dai suoi piedi. “Va bene,” dice, privo di emozioni. “Ma ho intenzione di tornare domani, okay? Puoi rifiutarmi di nuovo, lo capisco, puoi dirmi di andarmene. Ti ascolterò, Anne. Lo farò. Non ti coinvolgerò in questa storia, te lo prometto. Ma ho intenzione di tornare domani, anche se non servirà a nulla.” Deglutisce, colla a ricoprire la sua gola. “Non… non devi neanche aprirmi la porta se preferisci non–” La sua voce si incrina come fragile pergamena, disintegrandosi e scricchiolando verso la fine. “Ma tornerò, okay?”  
Gli occhi di Anne sono arrossati di lacrime, i suoi lineamenti emanano una tristezza che fa sentire Louis completamente vuoto. Non avrebbe mai voluto essere guardato da lei in quel modo. Non aveva mai immaginato niente di simile. È orribile ed è terrificante.  
Ma lei annuisce una volta, l’affetto ancora visibile attraverso il malessere e il senso di colpa. Allungando una delle sue piccole mani, gli stringe il bicipite. “Va bene, tesoro,” dice, leggera come il vento.  
E Louis è abbastanza stupido da sentire una piccola scintilla di speranza, che porta dietro con sé mentre torna all’appartamento di Stan.  
   
**  
   
Passa troppo tempo da Stan. È di nuovo sul divano, osservando ancora una volta il sole attraversare il salotto. Tracciando il modo in cui si separa attraverso le ombre e si divide lungo il muro bianco e sporco prima che si dissolva nel viola e nel blu polvere. Passa troppo tempo con lo sguardo perso di fronte a sé, il suo corpo una tomba intagliata.  
Deve smetterla. Deve ricomporsi. Non può solo… arrendersi in questo modo, cazzo.  
Ce la può fare. Alzarsi, cominciare da quello. Solo da quello.  
Chiudendo gli occhi, inspira una volta, espira un’altra. Lo ripete. Lascia che l’aria fluttui nelle sue narici e vortici nella parte più profonda del suo stomaco prima di fuoriuscire dalle sue labbra e perdersi nel buio.  
Harry non c’è più. È una realtà. Rimarrà una realtà.  
Ma.  
Ma Louis ce la può ancora fare. Harry l’ha ispirato a tal punto da fargli venir voglia di fare di più per se stesso. Gli ha fatto venir voglia di voler sistemare tutte le cose rotte e di pulire tutte le cose sporche e… Harry gli ha fatto venir voglia di provarci. Forse per la prima volta nella sua vita.  
In un certo senso un po’ patetico, può ancora vivere per Harry. Nel senso che può raccogliere i pezzi della sua vita infelice e di merda e rimetterli insieme perché è stato abbastanza fortunato da aver incontrato un ragazzo che gli ha fatto capire il suo valore.  
Ce la può fare. È ancora Louis, è ancora forte, e dimostrerà a se stesso quanto vale. E migliorerà. Per Harry.  
Con quel pensiero, si alza e ignora i dolori e gli scricchiolii del suo corpo mentre procede a passo lento verso il bagno per prepararsi per il lavoro.  
   
**  
   
Il giorno dopo, arriva a casa di Harry alla stessa ora.  
Di nuovo, Anne lo saluta con un sorriso triste.  
“Suppongo non abbia cambiato idea?” domanda Louis con una smorfia debole delle labbra mentre sale lentamente i gradini di cemento. I fiori che decorano i lati stanno cominciando a sbocciare, i loro petali addormentati che si svegliano. Si stanno prendendo gioco di lui, ma non riesce neanche a curarsene.  
“No,” dice Anne a voce bassa, le braccia avvolte attorno a se stessa. “Mi dispiace, tesoro.”  
Un’altra giornata persa.  
Butta giù l’ondata di panico, tristezza e sconforto. Angoscia. Tutte quelle cose. Butta giù tutto mentre la sua speranza si affievolisce e offre il suo miglior tentativo di un sorriso.  
Inspira ed espira, Tommo. Ce la puoi fare.  
“Va bene,” annuisce, ritirandosi già. I talloni dei suoi piedi sembrano di piombo e incerti, sassolini che scavano nelle suole di gomma delle sue nuove Converse. Non le ha indossate abbastanza. Sono ancora rigide. “Tornerò domani, allora.”  
Osserva il suo viso con attenzione per cercare segni di fastidio o irritazione. Ma tutto quel che fa lei è annuire, un sorriso che spinge sulla bocca mentre lo osserva andar via.  
Allora Louis respira e se ne va.  
   
**  
   
Il giorno dopo, Louis ha il giorno di riposo. L’istinto gli dice di passarlo a devastarsi in maniera disperata, con erba e alcool e… be’, qualsiasi cosa a portata di mano, in realtà. L’istinto gli dice di avvolgersi nelle coperte e chiudere gli occhi e compiacere il buco che pare si stia formando nella caverna tra le sue costole. L’istinto gli dice di andarsene a fanculo e rotolarsi nel suo stesso dolore, ma no.  
No, non farà nessuna di queste cose, poco importa quanto la sua memoria muscolare stia gridando. Non starà sdraiato sul divano tutto il giorno, non annegherà in se stesso mentre ascolta “All Things Must Pass” a ripetizione.  
Quindi si arrampica fuori dalla sua caverna, si veste, e va a parlare con Stan in cucina mentre aspettano che il bollitore difettoso cominci a bollire. Non ci sono tende sull’unica finestra della stanza, quindi ogni cosa è terribilmente luminosa e gli fa venire la nausea mentre si costringe a ingurgitare un toast freddo con le mani fredde.  
“Devo trovarmi un appartamento,” mormora, le briciole che gli cascano dalle labbra.  
Stan alza lo sguardo dal suo telefono, sorpreso. “Lo sai che puoi rimanere qui quanto ti pare, vero? Non è un problema, amico.”  
Ma Louis scuote la testa. “Devo farlo. Per me, tipo.”  
Il silenzio si insedia tra loro mentre Stan annuisce, sbattendo le palpebre mentre processa l’informazione. Louis mastica il suo toast. I suoi piedi sono scalzi e appiccicati al pavimento.  
“Ti serve una mano?” offre Stan, le sopracciglia appena corrucciate, chiedendolo con tutta l’esitazione di un amico che non sa dove siano i suoi limiti. È tenero ed è dolce e Louis sente srotolare una piccola palla di sollievo. “Tipo, per cercarlo? E cazzi vari?”  
“Sì, per favore,” mormora a voce bassa, esibendo un mezzo sorriso prima di concentrarsi nuovamente sull’ultimo pezzo di toast tra le sue mani. Sta mangiando la crosta questa volta – Harry diceva che è la parte migliore ma Louis non si era mai preoccupato di provarlo in prima persona, principalmente per testardaggine. È venuto fuori che non è male – il sapore è uguale al resto.  
Il pensiero strattona qualcosa tra le sue costole, ma Louis lo spinge via, focalizzandosi sulla luce bianca della cucina, sul toast, su Stan. Su tutto fuorché i suoi pensieri.  
“Okay,” dice Stan con semplicità, mettendo via il telefono. “Magari domani. O anche oggi va bene. Ti va oggi?”  
Louis annuisce, prendendo l’ultimo morso. “Non lavoro. Quindi, sì.” Si pulisce le mani sui pantaloni della tuta prima di avvolgersele attorno, le braccia incrociate. Di nuovo, alza lo sguardo su Stan. “Grazie. Sul serio.” Un altro mezzo sorriso. “Dico davvero, amico… Grazie.”  
Le parole fanno sorridere appena Stan, divertito dall’insolita gratitudine verbale. “No problem, Tommo. È meglio se ti vesti però. Se vuoi andarci oggi.”  
Louis offre un ultimo sorriso di ringraziamento prima di trascinarsi fuori dalla stanza, le braccia ancora incrociate strettamente sul suo petto.  
   
**  
   
Trovano un buco relativamente squallido che risulta essere più perfetto che losco. L’affitto è ottimo e la posizione è abbastanza decente e, la parte migliore, è che potrebbe essere di Louis.  
La possibilità è sufficiente per suscitare terrore, inquietudine, orgoglio e trepidazione in lui.  
Un posto tutto per sé. Nessuno con cui condividerlo. Nessuno a disturbarlo. Il suo spazio con le sue cose dove può fare tutto quello che vuole. Suona più come responsabilità e monotona età adulta, ma è più un sollievo che una seccatura. È strano. Bello, però.  
Se ne vanno solo dopo che Louis è riuscito a contattare il proprietario. Si incontreranno la prossima settimana per discutere i dettagli. Poi firmeranno qualche stronzata, controlleranno qualche altra stronzata e _bam_ – sarà di Louis. Così semplice.  
“Così semplice,” Stan sorride, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena mentre tornano a quella scatoletta arrugginita che chiama macchina.  
Louis riesce appena a sorridere in risposta. Non si adatta al suo viso, però, quindi crolla rapidamente.  
   
**  
   
Il giorno seguente è un po’ più nuvoloso. Il sole non splende così tanto sulla casa degli Styles.  
“Non oggi, caro,” dice Anne con tristezza.  
Di nuovo, Louis esibisce un mezzo sorriso, sentendo il peso morto del suo telefono muto nei suoi jeans. Ormai non riceve quasi più nessun messaggio. Ma probabilmente è meglio così – non risponderebbe a nessuno, in ogni caso.  
“Okay. Buona giornata, Anne.”  
Quando la sua voce incespica sulle parole e si incrina in modo evidente, nessuno dei due dà segno di averlo notato.  
   
**  
   
È tardi, molto tardi.  
L’unica luce accesa nell’appartamento è quella sopra il traballante tavolo della cucina che Stan deve aver recuperato da un cassonetto. Puzza anche di spazzatura. O forse quello è solo tutto il fumo di cui si è impregnato.  
Comunque, dovrà bastare, dato che è attualmente utilizzato da Louis come scrivania improvvisata, contenendo mucchi di giornali sparsi, tutti aperti e ritagliati, sovrapposti e stracciati. Sta tenendo alcune pagine in una mano, stringendo un giornale nell’altra. Ha un taccuino e una penna che attendono diligentemente accanto al suo gomito, dove sono scritte con precisione tre offerte di lavoro, accompagnate da numeri telefonici trascritti con cura. Responsabilità.  
Non si sta concentrando sul silenzio nella stanza. Non si sta concentrando sull’eco della risata di Harry che scroscia ostinatamente attraverso i suoi ricordi in momenti come questo. Di certo non si sta concentrando su come il ricordo si trasformi nel terribile, terribile suono della sua voce quando ha scoperto…  
No. No, Louis non percorrerà quella strada e _non_ ha intenzione di cedere. Ha intenzione di fare un po’ di ordine nella sua cazzo di vita, rimettersi in sesto. E allora potrà avere una settimana di lutto auto imposto. Ma solo allora.  
Quindi continua a fissare le parole di fronte a sé, mordendosi l’interno delle labbra, e rifiutando di lasciar tremare la sua mano mentre scrive numeri su numeri su numeri.  
   
**  
   
Anne apre la porta ancor prima che Louis bussi, accompagnando il gesto con un prevedibile e triste scuotimento della testa.  
Louis deglutisce, come al solito, e mantiene il controllo con qualche difficoltà (non dovrebbe diventare ogni giorno più difficile – dovrebbe diventare più semplice, no?) mentre si ferma sui suoi passi e annuisce in risposta.  
Gira sui tacchi e si allontana, la schiena rigida.  
   
**  
   
Lo sa che ha bisogno di più soldi. Servire birre di merda in un pub di merda solo per un numero esiguo di ore settimanali non è sufficiente. Specialmente se ha intenzione di prendere davvero l’appartamento – che sembra piuttosto promettente al momento.  
Quindi fa domanda a diversi ristoranti – alcuni di questi schifosamente lussuosi ed eleganti – nella speranza di ottenere un lavoro come barman o cameriere che potrebbe veramente assicurargli mance eccellenti. È bravo a dire cazzate e socializzare e Dio sa quanto abbia utilizzato il suo aspetto fisico a suo vantaggio prima d’ora. Questo non dovrebbe essere diverso, giusto?  
Almeno, questo è quello che si dice quando consegna i curriculum, le ossa dolenti.  
Non è tanto. Ma è un inizio.  
   
**  
   
Dormire è diventato quasi un concetto estraneo. Sul serio, non riesce a dormire. E sta diventando veramente terribile perché, durante il giorno, Louis si regge a malapena in piedi. È così esausto che riesce a stento a respirare attraverso tutti i suoi sbadigli e deve fare affidamento su muri e banconi perché sente il suo corpo davvero pesante. Ogni cosa è cadente e appesantita e fiacca e le sue tempie pulsano costantemente e il suo collo è rigido e i suoi occhi sono incavati e velati.  
Ma di notte? Cazzo, di notte, il suo corpo si tramuta in insonnia e, nonostante il perenne dolore nei muscoli e nelle ossa, non riesce a dormire. È completamente sveglio nel buio, ascoltando gli scricchiolii del divano ogni volta che si azzarda a respirare, ascoltando il silenzio, cercando di non ascoltare i suoi pensieri. A volte sfoglia il suo diario con mani incerte. Ma poi vede troppo _Harry_ e sente spezzarsi quella dolorosa parte di lui che si rifiuta di toccare, allora lo rimette giù con il cuore che batte forte e sbatte le palpebre finché non sente di nuovo niente.  
Ma presto avrà bisogno di dormire. Il suo corpo ne ha un disperato bisogno. Deve. E allora perché non ci riesce? Perché non riesce a dormire la notte?  
È sufficiente per far impazzire un uomo. Cazzo.  
Si alza, il divano che cigola in protesta, le molle che tornano al loro posto. La moquette è ruvida al tocco mentre incespica al buio, illuminato solo dalla ridicola luce del suo telefono.  
È decisamente uscito di senno, considerando cos’ha in mente al momento.  
È assolutamente uscito di senno, considerando cosa sta per fare.  
Ma comunque, entra in cucina, accendendo la luce. Viene momentaneamente accecato mentre sfrega i palmi sugli occhi gonfi. Con decisione, va dritto verso l’armadietto dall’altra parte della stanza – l’armadietto “delle cianfrusaglie”, per così dire. Contiene un sacco di stronzate utili, però – come apri-bottiglia e tagliaunghie e elastici di riserva…  
E l’elenco telefonico.  
Per Dio solo sa quale cazzo di ragione, Stan possiede davvero un elenco telefonico. Probabilmente è solo per il cibo da asporto, ma in quel momento fa rimanere Louis di sasso. Probabilmente perché, avere quel cavolo di fottuto elenco qui, averlo proprio qui in questo armadietto, non gli dà ufficialmente nessuna ragione per tirarsi indietro su quello che sta per fare.  
È uscito di senno a causa dell’insonnia. Ha passato troppo tempo sveglio. Troppo tempo a non pensare a Harry – quindi deve pensare a qualcos’altro. Deve passare tutte le innumerevoli ore di silenzio a distrarsi con qualcos’altro, quindi…  
Quindi, ovviamente, è passato a questo.  
Il fatto è che non sa cosa cercare, esattamente. Ma ci prova comunque. Apre l’elenco, sniffa l’odore di plastica e di pagine inutilizzate, e sta in piedi al bancone con il telefono stretto tra le nocche bianche mentre cerca, il silenzio che tintinna nelle sue orecchie. Sente gli occhi pesanti ma insonni. Che sensazione di merda.  
C’è solo un cognome sotto ‘Deakon’. È accompagnato dal nome ‘Joanna’.  
Joanna Deakon.  
Il silenzio, incredibilmente, diventa ancora più forte nelle sue orecchie mentre fissa quel nome. Non muove un muscolo, non sbatte nemmeno le palpebre. Fissa e basta.  
È aggiornato? Sarà ancora lo stesso? Sinceramente, è sorpreso che non abbia un cognome differente. Ma eccole qui, piccole lettere bianche, fatte di inchiostro, premute sulla pagina. Sono lì. In silenzio. Sono state nell’appartamento per tutto questo tempo. Eccole qui.  
Ed eccola qui. Esiste. E quello è il suo numero.  
Louis lo fissa.  
Sono passati trenta minuti quando Louis chiude l’elenco con un tonfo, gli occhi che bruciano dal sonno, prima che lo rimetta nell’armadietto ed esca dalla stanza, sentendosi come se stesse camminando sui trampoli. Si arrampica nuovamente sul divano, sistemandosi nell’oscurità che sembra infinitamente nera, e respira mentre aspetta che il suo cuore rallenti, che le sue membra si distendano. Non lo fanno.  
Non ci riesce. Sul serio, non…  
Non ci riesce.  
   
**  
   
Il giorno successivo va più o meno come al solito. Si ritrova a casa di Anne attorno alle quattro, come sempre, e lei scuote la testa, facendo precipitare le viscere di Louis. Più o meno come al solito.  
Proprio mentre sta per ritirarsi, però, sente delle calde dita sfiorare appena la sua pelle e lo coglie di sorpresa – è passato un po’ dall’ultima volta in cui è stato toccato ed è stranamente scioccante. Non ha parlato con Zayn o Niall o Liam, non ha davvero interagito con nessuno a parte Stan e la clientela del pub. Quindi si ferma sui suoi passi e si volta, preso alla sprovvista quando Anne lo avvolge in un muto abbraccio.  
Sbatte le palpebre, sentendo le sue braccia stringersi attorno a lui con sicurezza. Non è mai stato un tipo da abbracci. La sensazione di essere intrappolato gli è sempre sembrata sgradevole. Eppure, gli piacciono gli abbracci di Anne, li adora perché sono familiari e, be’, piacevoli. Confortanti, presume. Ma nonostante questo, qualcosa deve essersi davvero incasinato dentro di lui perché, in qualche modo, per qualche apocalittico motivo del cazzo, sente i suoi occhi cominciare a inumidirsi mentre avvolge allo stesso modo mani incerte attorno a lei, sentendo qualcosa di grande e ruvido riempire la sua gola. Qualcosa di informe e doloroso e… Dio, da dove viene tutta quell’acqua? Perché gli esseri umani piangono?  
Non si azzarda a muoversi, nella speranza vana che nessuna dannata lacrima scenda. Non piangerà.  
“Domani torna a scuola,” dice lei piano, enfatizzando le parole con una stretta.  
Il respiro di Louis si blocca.  
“Sarà lì. Quindi…” Anne sospira, tirandosi indietro mentre solleva una mano sulla fronte, spostandosi ciuffi di capelli dal viso. “Non lo so, forse non dovrei neanche dirtelo. Non lo so.” Sospira di nuovo prima di alzare lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi di Louis con una fermezza che non le ha davvero mai visto prima. “Ma quello che so è che non ho mai visto nessuno di voi due così triste, non ho mai visto Harry–” Si interrompe allora, come se fosse insicura se quello che sta dicendo è troppo, le sue emozioni che stanno evidentemente prendendo il sopravvento.  
Allora Louis si limita ad annuire, quasi freneticamente, mentre le lacrime miracolosamente cominciano ad asciugarsi, la gola ad aprirsi di nuovo e accogliere un piccolo respiro di speranza. Afferra con mani fredde quelle di Anne, delicatamente. “Grazie,” sussurra, per paura che la sua voce possa incrinarsi se provasse ad alzarla. “Mi dispiace.”  
Lei non sa cosa significhi, ma lo accetta comunque, carezzando il suo viso con una mano calda. “Andrà tutto bene, Louis.”  
Lui annuisce, terrorizzato quando il suo corpo lo tradisce e comincia a piangere _di nuovo_.  
Fortunatamente, se ne va prima di fare qualche danno, riuscendo a salvare la faccia più che può mentre si allontana con un sorriso indecifrabile. Sembra che il sole stia tramontando quando torna verso casa, asciugandosi con rabbia le fottute lacrime del cazzo, che improvvisamente non smettono di sfuggire dai suoi occhi, con la manica della sua giacca – quella che gli ha regalato Harry. Cazzo.  
Il pensiero manda un’altra ondata di calore per tutto il corpo, e lui si tampona, ancora e ancora mentre i suoi piedi strisciano sull’asfalto, per tutta la strada verso casa.  
   
**  
   
La fragile speranza che potrebbe vedere Harry domani sta assillando il retro della mente di Louis. È terrificante quanto meraviglioso.  
Perché, vedete, Louis fa cagare con le parole. Non è bravo ad usarle, non lo è. Quindi cosa dovrebbe dire? Cosa potrebbe mai dire per esprimere tutte le intricate puttanate dentro di sé? Fallirà miseramente, ecco cosa farà. Farà…  
Cazzo. Tutta questa storia rischia di mangiarlo vivo.  
Deve concentrarsi. Deve concentrarsi su se stesso se vuole uscirne tutto intero.  
Quindi scuote la testa nella speranza di schiarirla, inspirando, espirando, e focalizzandosi su una cosa alla volta.  
Ha ricevuto risposta per un paio di lavori – uno di questi era uno dei ristoranti lussuosi. Hanno richiesto un colloquio ed è letteralmente l’unica cosa a cui Louis si concede di pensare perché ne ha bisogno. Ne ha bisogno per diversi motivi e ne ha solamente davvero bisogno.  
Sta anche considerando l’idea di tornare a scuola – ha addirittura chiamato oggi, qualche ora fa, chiedendo informazioni su dove e come cominciare. Pare che ci sia tutta una procedura; deve incontrarsi con gli insegnanti, deve finire il programma e così via, ma sembra un inizio – anche solo prendere l’iniziativa e _valutare_ tutto quell’enorme baratro che è il suo futuro. È un inizio e si sente vagamente fiero di sé nonostante il caos nel suo cuore, nel corpo e nella testa. O nella sua anima mutilata.  
Merda, sta diventando drammatico. Ma, sul serio… Probabilmente non è tutto così drammatico. Probabilmente è pateticamente accurato.  
Quindi, quando esaurisce le cose su cui concentrarsi, apre di nuovo l’armadietto. Apre di nuovo l’elenco. Le sue dita scorrono sugli innumerevoli nomi, sulle innumerevoli macchie d’inchiostro, fino a che non si stabiliscono su uno, sul _suo_ nome, e lui lo fissa. Proprio come ha fatto la notte precedente, lo fissa, incollato sul posto.  
Deglutisce.  
Potrebbe vedere Harry domani. O non potrebbe. Potrebbe non vedere Harry mai più. O potrebbe vederlo di nuovo e potrebbe essere peggio che non vederlo. Potrebbe essere l’esperienza più dolorosa della sua vita – non sa cosa cazzo succederà.  
Ma sa che deve iniziare a compiere scelte difficili. Sa che deve smetterla di evitare i problemi e metterli in secondo piano. Sa che deve crescere e ammettere i propri sbagli. Per cominciare, il motivo per cui è in questo terribile e caotico disastro è perché non ha fatto niente. Il motivo per cui ha perso Harry è che non ha mai provato a sistemare niente, l’ha solo ignorato. Si è sempre nascosto. Ha sempre finto.  
E in questo cazzo di momento, ha il numero di sua madre tra le sue mani eppure non la sta chiamando. Perché si sta comportando come un bambino, ha paura, è a disagio – non ha intenzione di farlo sembrare più di quel che è questa volta, okay? Ha solo tanta paura. E basta. Proprio quando se n’è andato di casa, tanto tempo fa. Ha paura perché non conosce più le sue sorelle, non dopo che ha deciso di abbandonarle all’improvviso.  
E Louis deve crescere.  
È con un allarmante panico e adrenalina e coraggio dell’ultimo momento (se si può chiamare così) che digita le cifre sul suo telefono, una per una, le sue dita che tremano come foglie morte su un albero. Sta respirando, sta digitando il numero, la stanza è silenziosa e il suo cuore è nelle sue orecchie.  
Solleva il telefono all’orecchio. Squilla tre volte.  
Squilla una quarta, fino a che non sente un piccolo _click_ , una pausa, e poi una voce di donna.  
“Pronto?”  
   
**  
   
È una bellissima giornata quella in cui Louis si ritrova a camminare verso la scuola di Harry.  
Sta congelando, però. Il suo corpo è così freddo e non riesce a tenerlo caldo, nonostante tutte le volte in cui ha sfregato i suoi palmi sulle braccia. Sente la gola stretta, non è neanche sicuro di riuscire a tirare fuori qualche parola.  
Ma continua a camminare, il corpo rigido e in procinto di spezzarsi in qualche maniera – lo sente teso e basta. Come se fosse a metà tra piangere e urlare o qualcosa del genere. Il che… non dovrebbe davvero essere così insolito per lui ultimamente. Dio, non ha parlato molto nei giorni scorsi. Non ha riso… forse per nulla? È meglio non pensarci, davvero.  
Scorge la biblioteca in lontananza, fermandosi sui suoi passi.  
È il posto dove ha parlato per la prima volta con Harry. Non sarebbe poetico se fosse anche l’ultimo posto in cui ci parlerà?  
Il pensiero, macabro e doloroso com’è, lo spinge ad avanzare fino a che non si trova a salire i larghi gradini e aprire la pesante porta. Cammina fino al retro, proprio come la prima volta, quando era ancora un predatore, ancora pieno di irritazione e inquietudine e nicotina e noia… era così sicuro di sé al tempo. Così fottutamente vuoto. Era proprio uno zimbello – nonostante fosse così dannatamente figo.  
Ora è solo patetico e sente le scarpe strette ed è tutto così schifoso. Eppure, anche così, è più vivo ora di quanto lo fosse al tempo. È un pensiero buffo. Divertente. Hah-hah.  
È perché è perso nei propri pensieri che ci mette un po’ a registrare che Harry è lì.  
Perché è proprio lì – allo stesso dannato tavolo. Non sta mangiando carotine come faceva una volta, però. Niente è come una volta, probabilmente. Louis ricorda che al tempo volesse sapere cosa Harry stesse ascoltando nelle sue cuffiette. Ora? Ora conosce le sue canzoni preferite dei suoi artisti preferiti. I suoi testi preferiti. Le sue playlist preferite. Le canzoni che preferisce cantare e quelle che preferisce canticchiare sottovoce. I suoi ritmi preferiti, le sue voci preferite… conosce ogni singola canzone in quel cazzo di iPod. Conosce ogni singola cosa di Harry.  
È buffo.  
Deglutisce, fissandolo, i piedi piantati a terra e le mani flosce.  
Non riesce davvero a pensare. Il suo cervello è completamente sottosopra – non è sicuro che sia per lo stress o per la mancanza di sonno o perché ieri notte ha chiamato Jo (sua _madre_ , la sua cazzo di _madre_ , hanno _parlato_ , e ha in programma di chiamarla _di nuovo_ ), ma il suo cervello è un casino. Ed è probabilmente il motivo per cui si ritrova a camminare verso Harry senza pensarci due volte, il corpo a prendere il controllo.  
Harry non ha le sue cuffiette oggi. Louis lo sa perché si trova esattamente dietro di lui, a fissarlo impassibilmente perché è troppo stordito e caotico e confuso per realizzare che non dovrebbe. Sta fissando le mani di Harry, il modo in cui sono poggiate sul tavolo, a incorniciare un libro. Sembrano pallide. La visione fa espirare bruscamente Louis, qualcosa di tagliente a premere nei suoi polmoni – ed è apparentemente abbastanza forte da spaventare Harry. Perché si gira sulla sua sedia.  
Quando gli occhi di Harry si fissano in quelli di Louis, tutte le particelle dell’aria si dissolvono.  
Tutti gli atomi nelle vicinanze si disintegrano, lasciando nulla a parte uno spazio vuoto, Harry e Louis. Non si dice che prima dello spazio e del tempo ci fosse solo il Caos? E dal Caos siano nate la Luce e il Buio? Be’, Louis ha appena assistito all’inverso del Big Bang, a come ogni cosa si sia dissolta di nuovo nel Caos. Lui è il Buio, Harry è la Luce. Il mondo è finito.  
Oppure, in effetti. Forse è iniziato. Forse è la nascita di un nuovo mondo?  
Certamente non sembra così, però. Non con il modo in cui Harry lo sta fissando. I muscoli di Louis si contraggono alla vista dei suoi occhi infossati, la stanchezza a pesargli sulle spalle. Appare fragile, spento. Insonne. E così infinitamente triste. Appare proprio come si sente Louis ed è così sconvolgente, così doloroso, che tutto quello che Louis riesce a fare è fissarlo, sentendosi come se stesse fluttuando nello spazio con nessun controllo del suo corpo. Come se non riuscisse a trovare la sua gravità.  
Quindi non si sorprende quando il viso di Harry si indurisce dopo tre lunghi secondi di quiete e silenzio. È men che inaspettato quando le sue labbra si stringono in una linea sottile mentre distoglie lo sguardo e si alza bruscamente, quasi ribaltando la sedia. Ogni parte di lui è avvolta saldamente da quella che sembra essere rabbia repressa, le scintille che praticamente fuoriescono dalle sue dita per quanto la sua schiena sia tesa e rigida; si sta ingobbendo, il che è un male per la sua postura – la sua postura fa già abbastanza schifo.  
Nonostante il panico stia rimbalzando nel suo cuore, Louis vuole appianarlo con il palmo della sua mano, spazzare via il buio di Harry in modo che possa tornare ad essere la fottuta luce. Ma invece, Louis si limita a fissarlo.  
E poi Harry si volta e le cose diventano un po’ più terrificanti.  
Eppure, nessuno parla. Si limitano a respirare. A fissarsi.  
Louis dovrebbe dire qualcosa.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” domanda Harry nello stesso esatto momento in cui Louis chiama il suo nome con dolcezza – “Harry.”  
Le sopracciglia di Harry si ravvicinano al suono, deformando il suo viso. Il suo atteggiamento sembra così aggressivo, così tenace e forte, deciso a odiare Louis, ed ecco Louis – così fragile, così vulnerabile, così totalmente rotto e debole, barcollando sui suoi piedi. Come se fosse un cumulo di rametti e una folata di vento lo potesse spazzare via. Mentre Harry rimane lì, come una tempesta.  
Alla fine, Harry parla, di nuovo.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” ripete.  
Louis non lo sa. Il suo cervello è completamente vuoto. Tutto quello che riesce a fare è guardare Harry, questo ragazzo, e vuole soltanto migliorare la situazione ma non sa come. Non sa se può riuscirci. Non riesce a _parlare_. Non riesce a _pensare_ , cazzo.  
Quindi tutto quello che esce fuori è, “Cercavo te.”  
È confuso e accidentato e Harry sta già scuotendo la testa, sta già finendo di raccogliere le sue cose.  
Louis può solo guardare impotente, lente gocce di panico che cominciano a piovere nel suo petto. Anche se vuole piangere (e, cazzo, _non_ piangerà anche se fa male e c’è di nuovo quella cosa nella sua gola), riesce a mantenersi tutto intero, volendo raggiungerlo ma sapendo che non può. Stringe i pugni, stretti quanto i suoi muscoli glielo permettano.  
“Non puoi farmi questo,” dice Harry con fermezza, l’emozione a gorgheggiargli in gola. C’è rabbia mischiata a un lieve isterismo e Louis respira incessantemente mentre osserva le sue braccia muoversi a scatti e i suoi occhi lucidi. “ _Io_ deciderò quando parleremo. Non puoi farmi questo, cazzo. Spetta a _me_.”  
Louis inspira bruscamente, spiazzato. Harry è sempre così calmo, così gentile, non parla così, non ha mai parlato così…  
Ma poi Louis deglutisce, interrompendo i suoi pensieri.  
Ovvio che Harry non sarà più lo stesso. Ovvio che Harry diventerà crudele. Dovrebbe esserlo. Ne ha bisogno.  
Quindi Louis si raccoglie, mantenendo la sua voce ferma. “Lo so,” dice, più piano di quanto intendesse. Sente la sua gola lacerata. “Scusami.”  
Questo induce Harry a lanciargli un’occhiata, sorpreso e rallentando momentaneamente i suoi movimenti – probabilmente scioccato da quanto Louis sia incredibilmente debole. È probabilmente brutto e patetico ma Louis crede che Harry si meriti di vederlo in tutta la sua onestà, giusto? È tutto quello che può fare in questo momento, è tutto quello che ha.  
“Sono venuto qui solo perché dovevo provarci e… Lo so che non avrei dovuto, ma… comunque. È solo che… non preoccuparti, non ti seguirò, tipo, come ho fatto quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta,” continua Louis senza pensarci, debolmente, ed è stata la cosa sbagliata da dire. Ma è scivolata dalle sue labbra prima che la potesse fermare, cazzo, e Harry sembra quasi scosso come Louis.  
Perché ora fa solo male dire cose come quella e fa trasalire Louis perché gli ricorda il fatto che tutto è iniziato proprio qui. Ed è iniziato perché era un gioco. E Harry ora lo sa. E, improvvisamente, sembra tutto così falso; ogni sensazione, ogni ricordo.  
Louis abbassa lo sguardo sui suoi piedi, sentendo smontarsi una parte di sé. Riesce a sentirsi addosso lo sguardo di Harry.  
“Lo sai…” dice Harry un istante dopo, improvvisamente calmo, improvvisamente tranquillo. Le parole sono rivestite di tristezza. “Mi ero sempre chiesto perché mi stessi seguendo ancor prima di avermi mai parlato.”  
La testa di Louis scatta verso l’alto.  
Harry incontra i suoi occhi, indistinti e distanti e insoliti in modo straziante. “Sapevo che mi stessi seguendo,” continua, la voce aspra, irregolare. “E all’inizio mi confondeva e, tipo, mi spaventava, quasi.”  
Cazzo. Cazzo, Louis non lo sapeva e lui… cazzo. Imbarazzato, distoglie lo sguardo, incapace di guardare ancora quello di Harry, intenso e doloroso. Sembra così malridotto, così tradito.  
Ed è stato Louis.  
“Ma, lo sai Louis, non hai mai veramente… fatto qualcosa. Tipo, non hai mai fatto scattare veri campanelli d’allarme in me. Quindi, alla fine, non ho più avuto paura.” Louis respira bruscamente attraverso le narici, la voce di Harry ferma e velenosa, che fluttua attraverso i suoi orifizi. “Ma mi ero sempre chiesto perché non ti fossi arreso. Perché mi erano arrivate voci, sai. Avevo sentito cosa avevi fatto prima, ad altri… Le voci che ti circondavano.” Harry deglutisce e distoglie lo sguardo e Louis sente il suo stomaco crollare, la vergogna che lo punzecchia sulla fronte e dietro gli occhi. “Ma non ho mai… non lo so.”  
Cade brevemente un silenzio tra loro.  
“Ma ora ha senso,” dice Harry piano, forse a se stesso. “Ora tutto ha un senso.” Torna a guardare Louis. “Non so perché non l’abbia mai capito. Nel senso, a volte all’inizio ho avuto dubbi. Ma solo all’inizio. Non dopo…” Si interrompe, il viso che perde un po’ della sua compostezza, e deglutisce visibilmente.  
Louis osserva i movimenti della sua gola. Conosce la sensazione di quella gola contro la sua bocca e… non avrebbe dovuto pensarci, perché il pensiero fa salire la bile attraverso la propria gola. Chiude gli occhi. Respira. Vagamente, si rende conto che Harry non è ancora scappato via, non se n’è andato. È una rivelazione orribile quanto meravigliosa, con l’aria pesante tra loro apparentemente irreparabile.  
Ma Louis deve provarci, deve risolvere questo casino del cazzo, perché Harry è ancora lì e Louis deve provarci. Ma non riesce ancora ad aprire gli occhi, non riesce ancora ad alzare la testa. Un passo alla volta, deve solo _provarci_ , cazzo.  
“Harry, non ti seguirò come facevo prima,” ripete, ma questa volta prova ad essere più incisivo, meno tremante, tenendo i suoi occhi fermamente chiusi. “E ti rispetterò quando mi dirai che non vuoi vedermi… al massimo delle mie capacità. Ma voglio davvero solo _parlare_ con te. Ci sono cose che voglio che tu sappia. E non so come fare o come comportarmi–”  
Harry lo interrompe. “Deciderò _io_ quando parleremo di nuovo,” ripete, inflessibile. “E non ho intenzione di parlare con te molto presto, Louis. Se davvero mi rispetti, allora smettila. E lasciami uscire da questa biblioteca. E non seguirmi” – la voce di Harry si incrina, Louis trasalisce – “E non voglio vederti per… per molto tempo.”  
Il silenzio che segue è riempito solo con il suono di passi che si allontanano.  
Quando Louis apre gli occhi, Harry non c’è più.  
   
**  
   
Non va da Anne il giorno dopo.  
Invece, si sveglia tardi, osservando il sole viaggiare attraverso l’appartamento di Stan fino a che sbiadisce più verso l’oro che verso il platino. Ieri notte al pub ha fatto la chiusura e le sue ossa gli fanno ancora male, proprio come la mancanza di sonno. Ma deve alzarsi.  
Ha intenzione di dare le dimissioni oggi. Subito dopo essersi gettato dell’acqua sulla faccia e aver infilato i jeans, ci si fionderà immediatamente. Forse è sciocco considerando che non ha ancora ottenuto un altro lavoro e forse sta correndo un po’ troppo. Ma immagina sia meglio fare qualcosa piuttosto che non fare niente; come dice un vecchio detto – quando si chiude una porta, si apre un portone. È tempo di rimettere insieme la sua vita.  
Senza una parola, scivola giù dal divano e afferra i suoi jeans.  
   
**  
   
Più tardi, quel giorno, torna a casa quando il sole è già alto nel cielo e tutto sembra troppo caldo.  
Malgrado abbia consegnato le sue dimissioni al pub (suona molto più prestigioso quando la mette in questo modo, è ridicolo) si sente ancora, allo stesso tempo, agitato e smorto, un grande vuoto a riempire completamente il suo corpo. Le sue mani si dimenano sulle cosce, cercando una distrazione, cercando un calore che non sente da quando le mani di Harry sono state lì per l’ultima volta.  
È un pensiero allarmante, un ricordo nauseante, e gli fa annaspare il cervello in cerca di una distrazione.  
Dopo solo qualche attimo, tira fuori il suo cellulare. Non vuole pensare adesso, non quando tutto è così silenzioso. Stan è ancora fuori e Louis si sente come se avesse solo bisogno di ammazzare il tempo fino a che un altro corpo non riempirà la stanza, portando via un po’ di soffocamento e il vuoto allarmante.  
Apre le chiamate recenti, inespressivo mentre fissa il primo numero – quello di Jo. Osserva la durata della chiamata: un’ora e sei minuti.  
È tutto così strano ora; non sa ancora come sentirsi riguardo a tutta questa cosa con lei. Stordito, forse? Non è proprio felicità, non è rabbia. Si sente solo un po’ scombussolato, come se stesse accadendo qualcosa di importante ma non se ne sia ancora reso conto. O forse non riesce semplicemente a raggiungerlo dietro questo muro di incertezza e desolazione che si è creato da solo.  
Chiudendo gli occhi, ripensa alla conversazione, cercando di mettere insieme gli eventi recenti di quel fottuto circo che è la sua vita.  
Ha parlato con sua mamma per la prima volta in quattro anni. Dio, solo sentire la sua voce l’ha incasinato. Louis ha visto abbastanza film da conoscere lo stereotipo dove una persona ne chiama un’altra durante un momento drammatico e intenso. La voce della Persona Uno viaggia attraverso il ricevitore, rispondendo ingenuamente, “Pronto? Pronto?” mentre la Persona Due si limita a respirare con difficoltà, respira e ascolta l’altra voce in quell’istante congelato, aggrappandosi al piano della cucina con le nocche bianche. Ha visto quel tipo di film un sacco di volte ed è esattamente quello che ha fatto. Si è comportato come ogni cliché cinematografico immaginabile, solo respirando e ascoltando la sua voce. E, Dio, il suo corpo gli stava urlando di agganciare il telefono, la sua intera esistenza lo stava _implorando_ di dimenticare di averlo persino fatto; ma aveva ignorato ogni singola protesta e aveva strappato tutta la sua energia fuori dal corpo, lanciandola nella sua voce.  
“Parlo con Jo?” aveva chiesto con voce raschiata.  
C’era stata una pausa. Un folle attimo in cui Louis si era chiesto se forse lei avesse riconosciuto la sua voce.  
Ma non era possibile. Era passato troppo tempo. E la voce di Louis era decisamente più profonda dall’ultima volta in cui avevano parlato. Quindi probabilmente non era quello il motivo. Ma c’era stata quell’unica decisiva pausa prima che lei alla fine parlasse.  
“Sì. Sono io.” Un respiro prima che parlasse di nuovo, cauta. “Chi parla?”  
E come avrebbe dovuto rispondere? Come avrebbe dovuto affrontare la risposta a quella domanda? ‘Sono tuo figlio, sono io, sono il tuo cazzo di primogenito,’ è quel che la sua testa gli stava fornendo, la logica a scontrarsi contro la ragione. ‘Ci conosciamo molto bene eppure per niente. E ho mandato tutto a puttane.’  
Ma non poteva assolutamente dire una cosa del genere, quindi aveva detto la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente.  
“Sono Louis.”  
Erano solo due parole ma sembravano così enormi. Era una frase così piccola e la sua voce era ammorbidita dalla trepidazione ma era quasi riuscito a _sentire_ il macigno che aveva appena sganciato su di lei.  
O, forse, non aveva avuto nessun effetto su di lei. Forse era tutto nella testa di Louis.  
Ma Louis aveva davvero avvertito qualcosa e c’era stato un altro silenzio, più lungo.  
Molto, molto più piano, Jo aveva parlato. “Lou?” aveva chiesto, quasi come se sesse testando il suono nella sua bocca. “Il mio Lou? Mio figlio?”  
Erano state domande strane e Louis non se le aspettava. Aveva annuito anche se sapeva che lei non potesse vederlo. “Sì,” aveva esalato, incerto. “Sono Louis. Tuo figlio.”  
Ancora silenzio.  
Poi, “Dove sei in questo momento?”  
Così tante strane domande. Ma d’altronde, quale sarebbe una domanda normale in questa situazione? Non ci aveva davvero pensato molto.  
“In un appartamento,” aveva risposto, vacuo e vibrante di adrenalina. Era così assurdo, cazzo. “Ho lasciato la città… ovviamente. Non sono più… lì ormai.” Si era portato una mano sul viso, frustrato dalla sua mancanza di fluidità orale, frustato per la sua franchezza.  
Stava usando la sua arma migliore, allora.  
“Lo so,” aveva detto lei, piano.  
Louis aveva solo potuto farsi piccolo. “Già.”  
Era terribile e impacciato e sembrava che, forse, non fosse stata una buona idea.  
Forse sarebbe stato meglio tenere qualche libro chiuso, qualche storia incompleta. Forse aveva solo bisogno di questa conversazione formale e imbarazzante come una semplice chiusura, in modo da poter finalmente andare avanti. Forse non aveva bisogno di una famiglia, dopotutto.  
Ma poi.  
“Come stai, Lou?” aveva chiesto lei, un’ondata di emozione a riempire la sua voce rotta. Era un tono che Louis non aveva mai sentito prima. “Va tutto bene?” Una pausa. “Ti serve qualcosa?”  
E, Dio. Si era sentito così egoista in quel momento.  
“Non ti sto chiamando perché mi serve qualcosa,” si era accigliato, giocando con l’orlo della sua maglietta. Aveva fissato la mattonella scheggiata sotto i suoi piedi. “Ti sto… ti sto chiamando perché ho avuto il bisogno di chiamarti negli ultimi quattro anni.”  
La linea era rimasta muta.  
“Senti, ehm. Non… non so cosa sto facendo.” Aveva espirato, le spalle curve mentre si passava un palmo sulla fronte. Era così stanco. “Non so cosa sto facendo, ma so che avevo bisogno di chiamarti. Ma non so cosa dire. Ma sono io, Louis. E mi dispiace. E non è tanto e probabilmente è troppo presto per iniziare questa cosa, ma non so come affrontarla. Potrei aver fatto un gran casino con te. Ma ho fatto peggio con me stesso. E non… non me la sto passando molto bene. E non sto cercando aiuto, davvero,” si affretta ad aggiungere. “È solo che… non lo so, pensavo che forse ti saresti sentita meglio a sapere questa cosa? Che non sono, tipo, felice? Perché lo so che ho mandato tutto a puttane e ho fatto delle cose sbagliate. Lo so che tu, tipo, probabilmente mi odi, o qualcosa del genere.” Le parole erano state veloci, troppo veloci da afferrare.  
Poi un momento era passato, abbastanza pesante per Louis da sentire le membra come una poltiglia. Ma il respiro di Jo filtrava ancora oltre la linea fino a quando, alla fine, anche la sua voce.  
Quando aveva parlato, sembrava che fosse in lacrime. “Io non ti odio, tesoro,” aveva detto, più gentile di quanto Louis si ricordava che fosse. “Non ti odierei mai, Louis. Sono felice che tu abbia chiamato, okay? Ci sarà tempo per il resto più in là. Sono solo felice che tu abbia chiamato, piccolo. Mi sei mancato. Lo sai che mi sei mancato.”  
Gli sembrava tutto così familiare, tutte le sue maniere e i modi di parlare che lentamente tornavano alla mente quanto più lei parlava.  
Louis aveva fatto una pausa, insicuro. “Non capisco perché ti sia mancato.” Si era mordicchiato il labbro prima di parlare. “Non mi hai mai cercato.”  
Un’altra pausa. “Lo so,” aveva detto lei alla fine, la voce più chiara. “Ma tu non volevi che ti cercassi, non è vero.” Non era una domanda.  
Louis aveva inspirato bruscamente.  
“Ti ho lasciato andare, Louis,” aveva detto Jo, così debole che Louis aveva dovuto premere maggiormente il telefono contro l’orecchio. “L’avevo capito.”  
Qualcosa stava sfrecciando dentro di lui – probabilmente altre emozioni.  
“Oh.”  
“Ma, Lou,” aveva continuato, la voce sicura, suonando come se avesse parlato con lui solo qualche giorno prima. “Ho pensato per tanto tempo a quello che ti avrei detto. E non so perché mi stai chiamando ora e di certo non mi aspetto niente. Non so neanche se ti vedrò mai più.” Le sue parole erano caute. “Ma ho pensato a questa conversazione per molto tempo e ho sempre voluto che sapessi che mi dispiace, lo sai. Perché ora capisco cosa è andato storto. Come io abbia rovinato tutto.”  
Merda, questo non era quel che si aspettava.  
“Quindi mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero,” aveva continuato, mentre Louis poteva solo ascoltare. “Come tua madre, mi dispiace. Capisco perché l’hai fatto e credo che sia il motivo per cui ti ho lasciato andare. Ma mi dispiace per tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare. Ero molto giovane quando ti ho avuto. E potrei essere più grande e non molto più furba ora,” aveva riso, asciutta, “ma, quando perdi un figlio, per così dire… ti porta a rimetterti in carreggiata, presumo.”  
Louis non aveva saputo cosa dire. In quel momento, era troppo. Era come se il suo cervello avesse tirato le cuoia, il suo cuore che batteva ad un ritmo incerto, e così il silenzio si era allargato mentre le sue sopracciglia si univano, mentre si leccava le labbra e si spremeva alla ricerca di parole.  
Forse non era pronto per questa conversazione. Ma non era neanche pronto a mollare del tutto.  
Quindi tutto quel che aveva detto era stato, “Ho notato che hai sempre lo stesso cognome.”  
“Già,” aveva riso lei brevemente, ma non era infastidita. “Non ho sposato nessun altro. Per ora.” un’altra risata, ma era delicata. “Sto frequentando una scuola, però. Ho intenzione di diventare un’infermiera, Lou. Charlotte è abbastanza grande da badare alle bambine adesso; è diventata una ragazza così brava. Responsabile.”  
Charlotte. La sorella più vicina alla sua età. La sua sorellina. Piangeva sempre troppo facilmente e seguiva sempre Louis come se fosse il Pifferaio Magico. Louis era sempre infastidito da lei ma aveva un debole perché era stata la sua prima sorella. Una cosina dolce e bionda. “Quanti anni ha?”  
“Tredici, ora,” aveva risposto Jo.  
Oh, wow. Un’adolescente.  
Era una… dura verità.  
Era rimasto in silenzio, cercando di raccogliere tutte le informazioni a cui non si era permesso di pensare per molto tempo.  
Sulla linea del telefono, il respiro di Jo si era scontrato con il suo, le sue parole delicate quando aveva pronunciato un, “Mi manchi, Lou.”  
In qualche modo sopraffatto, si era limitato ad annuire; non era ancora del tutto pronto a dire quelle parole. Cazzo, non era pronto a dire nessuna parola in quel momento.  
“Va bene se non ti senti a tuo agio a parlare di queste cose,” aveva detto lei, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero. “Ma mi piacerebbe sapere qualcosa di te. Come vanno le cose? Com’è la tua vita?”  
Era tutto così gentile e caricato di impegno che Louis aveva sentito le vertigini, appoggiandosi al muro e scivolando verso il pavimento, ascoltando la voce di sua madre che sembrava così dolorosamente familiare eppure così estranea. Si sentiva totalmente stordito.  
Ma aveva risposto alla domanda. L’aveva fatto. Aveva risposto a tutte le domande, in realtà. E nonostante non fosse sempre totalmente sincero, evitando la maggior parte degli squallidi dettagli, quella notte aveva parlato senza pensare, aveva semplicemente lasciato che le parole si rovesciassero dalla sua bocca mentre Jo nel mentre mormorava assensi, suonando come qualcosa simile all’essere realmente interessata.  
Non aveva nominato Harry. Non ancora.  
Ma aveva detto brevemente, “Ho fatto un casino.” Era stata una debole confessione. “Ho fatto un casino enorme. Ma sto cercando di sistemare le cose, ed è il motivo per cui ti ho chiamata stasera, in realtà. Ma, uh… Già. Sapevo di dover cominciare da qui.” Si era zittito un attimo. “Perché è come se la mia vita fosse questa grande stanza, piena di tutte queste cose. Ma la luce non è accesa quindi non posso vedere niente, capisci? Ma una volta che la luce sarà accesa, riuscirò a vedere cosa c’è attorno a me, quali sono le mie opzioni e le mie possibilità, capito? E, tipo, non lo so… questo è l’interruttore, presumo.”  
Era suonato così stupido dalle sue labbra; suonava molto meglio da quelle di Harry. Ma era stata l’unica cosa che era riuscito veramente a pensare di dire.  
Aveva sentito Jo mormorare. “Già,” aveva detto, contemplativa. “In effetti, lo capisco. Davvero.”  
Per un attimo, si era chiesto se forse loro due fossero molto più simili di quanto avesse mai realizzato.  
Eventualmente, la conversazione era giunta al termine.  
“Mi ha fatto piacere parlare con te, piccolo,” aveva detto Jo. “Lo so che sei impegnato. Ma se mai vorrai chiamare di nuovo, anche presto… Mi piacerebbe sentirti. Farci di nuovo due chiacchiere.”  
Louis aveva deglutito, arricciando una mano tra i suoi capelli. “Ti posso chiamare domani?” aveva chiesto, piano. Si era morso il labbro. “Tipo, se non sei impegnata?”  
“Sì, certo,” aveva detto con dolcezza, un sorriso nella sua voce. “Sì, mi piacerebbe molto. Tornerò a casa tardi, domani, dopo che le ragazze saranno già a letto. Così saremo solo noi due. Nel caso tu voglia tenerlo per noi, per ora.”  
Le era grato per questo. Tutta la situazione era un gran casino, un tale percorso, ma erano le piccole stronzate come questa che la facevano sembrare molto più comprensibile di quanto lo fosse prima.  
“Sì, lo apprezzerei molto.” Una pausa. “Grazie, Jo.” Aveva deglutito. “Ti, uh, ti chiamo domani.”  
Era stata una cosa strana da dire, una cosa _strana_ , eppure anche stranamente facile.  
Dopo, non si era sentito più leggero o più pesante; solo come se si trovasse all’inizio di qualcosa.  
E ora, mentre sta seduto, aspettando la fine delle lezioni, aspettando il momento in cui si alzerà e andrà da Harry (perché deve provarci, deve comunque provarci, cazzo, e Harry deve sapere), si chiede se anche questo sia l’inizio di qualcosa.  
Probabilmente è un pensiero pericoloso, però. Più doloroso che altro. Così decide di non pensare.  
Lascia l’appartamento con l’intenzione di comprare dei vestiti nuovi – il suo colloquio è domani. Potrebbe almeno vestirsi bene.  
   
**  
   
Finisce per non comprare niente. Si limita a camminare senza meta tra gruppi di sconosciuti sotto un sole insignificante fino a che non si ritrova a scuola, osservando gli studenti sciamare fuori dagli edifici con passo risoluto.  
Harry gli ha chiesto di stargli lontano. E Louis lo sa, lo sa.  
Ma il fatto è che Harry deve sapere la verità. Non lo inseguirà se se ne andrà, non sarà invadente, ma vuole solo… non può non provarci. Perché questo è tutto per il bene di Harry e _solo_ per il suo bene.  
(Ah, cazzo, chi vuole prendere in giro. Questo, più che altro, è il suo istinto di sopravvivenza che sta partendo in quarta. Ma. In ogni caso… metterà sempre Harry al primo posto per quanto riesca. Lo farà, è una promessa.)  
È una giornata bellissima, con tutta questa luce che regna incessantemente dappertutto, l’infinito cielo blu lassù. È il tipo di giornata che attirerebbe immediatamente Harry al laghetto dopo le lezioni, dove si siederebbe con un libro aperto sulle gambe, i ricci scompigliati dalla brezza, la pelle chiara accesa sotto i raggi del sole.  
Quindi, ovviamente, è esattamente il modo in cui Louis lo trova.  
Eccolo lì, il suo Harry.  
A dire il vero, forse non dovrebbe più dire cose come questa. Perché Harry non è suo, non ora, e Louis se n’è assicurato mediante i suoi colossali errori del cazzo; quindi tanto vale stare al passo con i tempi e assumersi le proprie responsabilità.  
Si stravacca sull’erba senza nessuna pretesa di essere furtivo, osservando la figura curva di Harry fissare il libricino sbiadito sulle sue gambe. Le sue mani sono premute per terra, le dita perse tra l’erba e i fiori che sbocciano, ma ogni cosa è un’immagine totalmente contraddittoria – Harry sembra così smorto, rannicchiato tra il verde primaverile in fiore e sembra tutto così sgradevolmente sbagliato da guardare. Louis si lascia assorbire completamente, limitandosi a fissarlo con tristezza, sentendo stringere i muscoli del petto.  
Si tiene a distanza, le mani nelle tasche. Incapace di tirare fuori mezza maledetta parola, continua a osservare Harry, aspettando che lui alzi lo sguardo perché Louis non riesce a parlare.  
E Harry lo fa. Ovviamente. Alza lo sguardo su Louis poco dopo, troppo appassito per spaventarsi; al contrario, Louis osserva la vacuità della sua espressione trasformarsi in qualcosa di così doloroso ed esausto che essere dall’altra parte fa davvero fisicamente male.  
Louis è fatto di pietra, ne è certo, ma stare con Harry l’ha spaccato irreparabilmente. Ogni dannata volta che guarda in quegli occhi grandi e ombreggiati di lilla, la pietra si spacca e rivela qualcosa e lascia Louis un po’ più piccolo, un po’ meno intatto, un po’ meno stabile. È straziante (sotto tanti punti di vista) ma Louis è del tutto impotente al riguardo, quindi si limita a stare lì e reggere lo sguardo di Harry.  
Allora, senza una parola, Harry chiude il suo libro con un tonfo e comincia a raccogliere le sue cose, distogliendo lo sguardo, le braccia che si irrigidiscono con decisione. La sua maglietta nera è troppo grande per lui e gli scivola sul collo, rivelando la tenera pelle chiara da cui Louis vorrebbe riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo; non è neanche un desiderio sessuale quello che sente – è più simile alla sensazione della nostalgia di casa.  
Deglutisce nell’avvicinarsi, raccogliendo i suoi pensieri sparsi mentre Harry armeggia di fronte a sé.  
Quindi è così che andrà d’ora in poi. Ovviamente. Ovviamente finirà così. Harry scapperà sempre da lui, senza voler mai sentire quel che Louis ha da dirgli.  
Ma. Ma non può non provarci, _non può_.  
Debolmente, Louis lo chiama, tirando fuori la sua voce dal nulla. “Devo provarci, Harry,” grida, ma suona disperata quanto lo è realmente.  
Harry alza lo sguardo, solo per un momento, le labbra sigillate.  
Allora Louis continua, inerme nell’osservarlo, desiderando che voglia solamente _ascoltarlo_. “Lo so che non dovrei rincorrerti. E non ti seguirò, tipo, fisicamente. Ma devo provarci.” Mette tutte le emozioni che riesce a raccogliere nelle parole, sentendosi all’improvviso inspiegabilmente di nuovo esausto e completamente sopraffatto.  
Perché fa così _schifo_ a parole?  
Ma in quel momento Harry lo guarda, i suoi stessi occhi annebbiati e spenti; un torbido blu-verde. “Hai un aspetto di merda.”  
Louis è preso alla sprovvista. Questo è qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato che Harry dicesse.  
Dio, questo è così… sembra tutto così _sbagliato_.  
Tutto quello che Louis riesce davvero a fare è distogliere e abbassare lo sguardo, annuendo, perché ha davvero un aspetto di merda, maledizione. Si _sente_ di merda. “Lo so,” offre, a voce bassa.  
I macigni lo stanno trascinando verso il basso mentre Harry continua a raccogliere le sue cose.  
“Senti, io… non ho niente da dirti, okay?” dice Harry, e suona disperato, quasi nel panico, e Louis vede l’elettricità frenetica e i movimenti insicuri delle sue mani. “Smettila di… fare così. _Ti prego_.”  
Suona come se lo stesse implorando e Louis trasalisce visibilmente.  
“Harry, lo so,” ci prova, con delicatezza, le emozioni che cominciano a tingere la sua voce mentre compie un esitante passo avanti. “Ma–”  
Ma si interrompe. Perché, cosa dovrebbe dire? ‘Lo so che non vuoi parlare con me, ma indovina un po’? Stiamo ignorando questo dettaglio perché devo parlare con te’? Non può dirlo ma è quello che ha bisogno di dire e, è solo che, _cazzo_.  
“È solo che… non l’ho fatto per gioco,” sbotta, la testa che gli gira. Si sente precipitoso, come se avesse i minuti contati. “Non era un gioco, okay? Non per me.”  
Lo osserva mentre il viso di Harry diventa completamente rosso, il suo corpo che si immobilizza; le parole hanno un effetto totale su di lui e Louis non sa se sia un bene o un male, ma Harry è fermo ora, fermo e intenso e concentrato, stringendo la sua borsa con le mani pallide mentre fissa Louis.  
Louis mantiene lo sguardo, sentendosi contemporaneamente spronato e fottutamente terrorizzato.  
Allora continua. “Voglio solo che tu sappia…” si ferma, espira, si ricompone e prova di nuovo. “No, ho _bisogno_ che tu sappia che era tutto reale e che _niente_ è mai stato falso–”  
“No,” lo interrompe a quel punto Harry, scuotendo la testa con veemenza. Comincia a muoversi di nuovo, tutto il suo impeto riportato in vita. Le spalle di Louis crollano. “Non ti credo. Come potrei? Dopo che… quando… Non ti credo.” Le parole sono tese quando comincia ad allontanarsi, rapido e sicuro – prima che si fermi un’altra volta. Lentamente, si volta verso Louis, che intravede uno strato di lacrime nei suoi occhi, una fragilità delicata che compone la sua espressione; sembra sull’orlo di una frattura e, ad essere onesti, Louis è sulla stessa barca. “Non ti credo,” grida di nuovo, ma è più debole. “Non riesco a crederti.” Scuote la testa, incredulità e tristezza a inondarlo così apertamente che Louis deve tornare a guardare i suoi piedi, la vergogna a consumarlo. È così difficile, cazzo. “Mi fidavo così tanto di te” – Louis chiude gli occhi – “e ti amavo e… Come è possibile che niente di questo sia stato reale?”  
Louis non sa cosa dire. Tutte le sue rocce sono state spazzate via.  
“Ho sempre saputo che ci fosse qualcosa di strano tra te e Liam.” Continua Harry, la voce tremante e trasportata da lontano. “C’era sempre qualcosa. C’era sempre _qualcosa_ con te.” Scuote la testa. “E ora torna tutto. Ogni singola parte.” Le parole sono feroci, e Louis si sente così in colpa, cazzo, perché Harry probabilmente sta riconsiderando ogni singolo aspetto della loro relazione, sta dissezionando ogni momento e lo sta inserendo in un puzzle differente. Probabilmente combacia tutto anche nella testa di Harry.  
Ma non è così. È questo il fottuto problema – _non è così_. Non è mai, _mai_ stato così, niente di tutto questo.  
È sempre stato reale, più reale di quanto Louis riuscisse a gestirlo gran parte del tempo.  
Allora ritrova la sua voce, alzando lo sguardo e pregando di riuscire a mantenere il suo contegno. “Ma cosa ci guadagnerei da tutto questo?” tenta, disperato, azzardandosi a fare un altro passo avanti. Le sue mani sono fredde mentre accompagnano le parole. “Se tutto fosse stato falso, perché sarei qui ora? Non avrei niente da guadagnarci, Harry! Perché sarei qui?”  
“Senso di colpa,” offre Harry smorto, scrollando debolmente le spalle. “Ti senti stupido perché sei stato beccato.”  
“No,” protesta Louis con fervore, scuotendo la testa. “No, non è così. _Non è così_.”  
Ma Harry sta già scuotendo la testa e voltandosi, un senso di finalità in ogni suo passo, rimarcando la linea dura delle sue labbra.  
Di nuovo, si allontana, lasciando Louis sotto un sole che non riesce a sentire.  
   
**  
   
Non sembra che stia migliorando.  
Ma Louis continua a provarci.  
   
**  
   
Louis abbassa lo sguardo sul suo cellulare. Ha appena concluso una chiamata con Jo e, fortunatamente, sta diventando sempre più semplice parlare con lei.  
È così strano quanto in fretta non sembri più colossale. Ma è bello perché ha qualcuno con cui parlare, qualcuno che permette a Louis di essere in gran parte se stesso, ed è quasi lusinghiero perché Jo ci sta provando, davvero, e non è come Louis se la ricordava. Non dice le cose che si ricorda dicesse. A volte le ricorda Anne – materna. È strano ed è diverso e Louis non si vuole dare false speranze.  
Non hanno ancora parlato di incontrarsi. Non hanno ancora parlato delle sue sorelle. Ma stanno costruendo qualcosa ed è bello.  
Louis ha anche ottenuto il lavoro al ristorante di lusso. E, in un paio di giorni, avrà firmato il contratto d’affitto per il suo nuovo appartamento. Sta prendendo in mano la sua vita, si sente come se stesse finalmente cominciando a stare a galla invece che annegare.  
Ma c’è un tassello fondamentale che non è ancora al suo posto e, per quanto tutto in teoria sembri bello, Louis si sente ancora come se fosse composto solo da ossigeno e sangue raffermo e pelle secca e nessuna anima.  
Deve solo continuare a provarci con Harry.  
Esausto, apre il suo diario per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. Scrive solo una cosa, troppo stanco per altro.  
‘Andrà tutto bene.’  
Chiude il libricino, ripete le parole, e, alla fine, si addormenta.  
   
**  
   
In qualche modo, si sveglia sentendosi più depresso di quando era andato a letto. Ma certo, è così fortunato.  
Vuoto e confuso dal sonno, si veste, barcollando perché il suo equilibrio è completamente sfasato. Una volta assemblato (più o meno), dà un’occhiata al suo cellulare, le montagne di messaggi non letti ad attenderlo.  
È passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che ha parlato con Zayn. Non ha davvero voglia di parlare con nessuno, neanche con lui.  
Ed è il motivo per cui sa che dovrebbe chiamarlo.  
“Ciao,” mormora, la gola secca.  
“Sei vivo?” chiede la voce di Zayn attraverso il telefono, preoccupata ed esitante, con un velo di interesse.  
Louis sbuffa. “Be’, stiamo parlando, no?”  
“Non sono sicuro che significhi qualcosa, comunque,” dice Zayn lentamente. “Penso che i fantasmi possano parlare. Le voci non sono necessariamente legate al corpo. Almeno, non credo.”  
Gesù. Siamo già a questo punto.  
Impercettibilmente però, Louis sente l’eco di un sorriso attraversargli le labbra. “Giusto. Quindi. Vuoi pranzare con me, Zayn? A meno che tu non sia a scuola?”  
“Nah, non ci sono andato,” dice Zayn con calma. C’è un suono distante del vento dall’altra parte della linea. “In realtà sto facendo una passeggiata con Niall. La lezione era soffocante oggi.”  
“Okay. Be’, tu e Niall volete pranzare con me?”  
“Sì, assolutamente,” acconsente Zayn con semplicità.  
Miracolosamente, qualcosa si alleggerisce nel corpo di Louis.  
“Okay. Bene.”  
È un inizio.  
   
**  
   
Louis si lascia andare facilmente. Zayn è tranquillo come se niente fosse nello studiare sporadicamente le sue mani e addentare il suo cibo con determinazione mentre Niall sembra imbarazzato da morire, lanciando occhiate a Louis con occhi nervosi e compassionevoli. Non sembra per niente a suo agio.  
 Al momento però, Zayn sta fissando in maniera estremamente snervante Louis, che punzecchia il suo cibo, evitando visibilmente di alzare lo sguardo. Ha paura che Zayn possa diventare Ciclope e farlo schizzare via dalla sedia con tutta quell’intensità.  
Nessuno parla dell’elefante nella stanza. Nessuno parla di Harry o di Liam o…  
Cazzo. Liam.  
Ad essere sinceri, lo stesso Louis non pensava a Liam da… Merda.  
“Devo parlare con Liam,” grugnisce, pugnalando una patatina con la sua forchetta.  
Zayn annuisce, mentre Niall sembra particolarmente a disagio. “Devi. Si sente in colpa.”  
“È giusto che lo sia,” grugnisce Louis, cercando di non fissare il suo cibo. “È un bastardo.” Però all’affermazione segue un cipiglio, il riflusso della sua rabbia che svanisce così velocemente come è arrivato lasciando spazio alla logica. Sospira, il corpo che crolla. “Questo casino non è colpa sua, vero?” È più una constatazione che una domanda.  
“Sì e no,” risponde Zayn, senza smettere di fissarlo, e Louis alza lo sguardo. “Avete fatto un bel casino entrambi. Comunque dipende dalla tua prospettiva, presumo. Ma non è questo il punto.” È così calmo. “Credo tu debba ricominciare a parlare con le persone, Louis. Sarebbe più semplice se tu parlassi.”  
Louis si pulisce minuziosamente le dita sul tovagliolo sudicio. “In realtà, uh. Ho parlato con mia mamma, quindi credo di essere stato piuttosto loquace negli ultimi tempi, grazie.” Lo dice piano, evitando gli occhi di Zayn.  
Forse per la prima volta oggi, Zayn sbatte le palpebre. “Eh?”  
Louis si schiarisce la gola. “Ho chiamato Jo.”  
“Porca puttana.”  
“Lo so.”  
Un breve silenzio cade tra loro prima che Niall alzi lo sguardo, esitante e un po’ nervoso, mentre Zayn continua a fissare Louis a bocca aperta.  
“Allora, uh… Come sta?”  
È così imbarazzato e forzato che Louis non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere, facendo sì che Zayn distolga lo sguardo da lui, e rompendo la tensione che si era insediata tra loro.  
Da quel momento, l’aria si rischiara appena e diventa un po’ più facile per Louis parlare, rivelare facilmente e apaticamente i dettagli, prima che la conversazione finisca di nuovo su Liam.  
“Cercherò di parlargli domani,” dice Louis con un sospiro, sfregandosi una mano sul viso.  
“Sì,” annuisce Zayn saggiamente, sbattendo le palpebre con quelle sue ciglia da ragno. “Buona idea.”  
Niall si limita ad annuire, apparendo un po’ pallido.  
“Che fai ora?” domanda allora Zayn mentre si alzano, scorrendo fuori dal tavolo.  
“Uh. Vado a scuola,” tossisce Louis, il collo che prude al solo pensiero. “Proverò a parlare con Harry.”  
“Ah.”  
Non una parola in più è detta sull’argomento e Louis è così, così grato.  
Così tutti se ne vanno, il silenzio sistemato sulle loro spalle come un mantello.  
   
**  
   
Il cielo è davvero blu. Gli uccelli cinguettano. Le persone sembrano molto felici.  
È irritante da morire.  
Perché il clima di ogni giornata deve essere strappato via direttamente da un film Disney? Perché questa cosa deve succedere durante la settimana peggiore nella vita di Louis?  
Arriva a scuola, solo per scoprire che Harry non è da nessuna parte. Grandioso. Non è totalmente inaspettato, ma lo uccide comunque un pochino. Un sacco, in realtà. Forse totalmente. È stanco però, è tutto affondato, e sta per arrendersi per oggi quando improvvisamente guarda dall’altro lato della strada e vede, da lontano, il negozio di musica.  
Cazzo. Il negozio di musica. Louis se n’era completamente dimenticato.  
Zayn ovviamente non lavora oggi. Quindi questo significa… che Harry probabilmente sì. Harry è probabilmente lì in questo momento, quasi sicuramente. Proprio laggiù. Cazzo.  
Forse può solo limitarsi a parlargli. Forse può limitarsi ad entrare, dire la sua e andarsene, e allora Harry saprà.  
Comincia a camminare, lo stomaco che si aggroviglia.  
Il negozio di musica è il loro posto. Di sicuro, Harry lo lascerà parlare. È dove si sono dati il loro vero primo bacio, per l’amor del cielo.  
Cammina e cammina e cammina. Quando alla fine lo raggiunge, il cuore che batte alla base della sua gola, apre la porta con le mani tremanti; il campanello trilla come fa tutte le volte.  
E, proprio come tutte le volte, Harry è seduto lì.  
Sta seduto lì, piccolo e silenzioso, un libro aperto di fronte a lui, e quando alza lo sguardo, il suo viso sbianca completamente. Si dissolve poi velocemente in rabbia, come al solito. Prima che Louis possa solo aprire la bocca, Harry salta giù dal suo sgabello, voltandogli le spalle verso la stanza nel retro.  
Non c’è da stupirsi minimamente, considerando che ultimamente ogni singola interazione tra loro è avvenuta in questo modo.  
Tuttavia, Louis in questo momento è disperato, il panico che comincia a scoppiare dentro di lui. Sta perdendo, okay, sta perdendo, sta perdendo Harry ogni singolo giorno in cui non migliora niente, e non può semplicemente stare a guardare Harry che esce dalla sua vita, _non può_ lasciargli pensare che Louis non l’abbia mai amato…  
Ha intenzione di chiamare il suo nome.  
Ha intenzione di chiamare il nome di Harry quando apre la bocca. Ma, in qualche modo, qualcos’altro fuoriesce al suo posto, qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentirsi dire.  
“Sono innamorato di te.”  
E, merda. Si sente mancare un po’ il respiro perché non l’ha mai detto prima. A nessuno. Mai. Non ha mai usato queste parole in quest’ordine prima d’ora, mai ad alta voce.  
Harry si blocca all’improvviso. Ha la schiena rivolta verso Louis; riesce a vedere la tensione nelle sue linee, il taglio freddo delle sue ossa. Ma Harry si è fermato. E Louis non sa se è per la rabbia o per lo shock o cosa, ma Louis coglierà quest’opportunità, maledizione.  
“Mi dispiace tanto,” dice, per qualche ragione già senza fiato, il suo corpo che si allenta. Ogni nodo si scioglie, ogni spirale di tensione; si lascia semplicemente andare, lascia che il suo esaurimento, la sua tristezza, il suo dolore, la sua rabbia, la sua fottuta disperazione sgorghino attraverso la sua voce, il suo viso, la sua postura. Non si trattiene, non cerca di nasconderlo o scacciarlo; lascia che se stesso _senta_. Ed è orribile. Ma continua. “Mi dispiace così tanto di averti lasciato pensare che fossi stato tutto tranne che sincero.”  
Cazzo, non è facile.  
Ma continua.  
“Non so cosa sto facendo e non so cosa dire e ho cercato di non inseguirti per tutta la settimana,” ride senza umorismo, quasi istericamente, sfregandosi una mano sugli occhi stanchi, così stanchi. “Ma il fatto è che, ho bisogno che tu lo sappia, Harry, ho bisogno che tu sappia la verità perché lo so come sembra e lo so come suona e lo so cosa stai pensando e ho bisogno che tu sappia che non è così.”  
Harry rimane immobile. Muto.  
Quindi Louis continua, espirando in maniera tremante mentre tira fuori ogni pezzo di sé che riesce, ignorando le fitte di imbarazzo e terrore cieco. Deglutisce prima di parlare, la voce alta nella stanza silenziosa e vuota.  
“Mi hai reso la persona che sono oggi,” comincia debolmente, sentendo qualcosa afferrare la sua gola. Cazzo, non vuole piangere. Ma succederà comunque e riesce a sentirlo ed è indipendente dalla sua volontà perché si è lasciato andare; si è lasciato trascinare via e si è lasciato andare. “Non sarei niente senza di te, Harry. Niente. Lo so che non ho nessun diritto di essere qui adesso e lo so che mi odi, giustamente, e se fossi stata una persona più forte, migliore, l’avrei rispettato e ti avrei lasciato per sempre perché non ti ho mai meritato… neanche una volta. Ma non sono migliore o più forte e ho bisogno che tu sappia che mi hai reso qualcuno che non avrei mai pensato di poter essere.”  
I suoi occhi traboccano di lacrime, la vista annebbiata; eppure, oltre le onde, riesce a vedere che Harry è ancora lì.  
Nonostante il tremore nella sua voce, le parti dove si incrina e diventa incerta, continua.  
“Non ero niente prima di incontrarti,” soffia, scuotendo la testa a se stesso, perso. “Ero senza casa e solo e arrabbiato e infelice e pensavo di essere così potente, migliore di chiunque altro, perché facevo questo dannato gioco con Liam – una delle uniche persone che avevo nella mia vita. Ero tutto quello che non sei tu, Harry… ero odioso e miserabile e… crudele, cazzo. Ripugnante. Ma da quando ti ho incontrato…” Scuote nuovamente la testa, le lacrime scorrono sul suo viso e _non gliene frega un cazzo_. “È stata l’unica cosa reale che abbia mai provato.”  
Respira, strofinando le mani sulle guance anche se le lacrime continuano a scorrere.  
“Mi hai portato a prendermi cura di nuovo di me stesso.” Le parole sono smorzate dai suoi palmi, i suoi occhi serrati perché non riesce a smettere di piangere e brucia tanto quanto è umiliante. “Mi hai fatto desiderare di prendermi di nuovo cura di me stesso perché sei così dannatamente meraviglioso, Harry. Sei tutto ciò che pensavo non esistesse. Sei tutto.” Respira con difficoltà mentre la sua voce si spezza sull’ultima parola, rimuovendo le mani. “Sto cercando con tutte le mie forze di prendermi cura di me stesso in questo momento perché tu mi invogli a farlo, mi fai desiderare di vivere invece di esistere… cazzo, perché tu mi hai fatto vivere per la prima fottuta volta, Harry. Mi hai fatto realizzare così tanto, mi hai aperto gli occhi, tu sei… sei la ragione per cui io abbia mai fatto qualcosa di cui essere remotamente fiero. Sei la ragione per cui sono qualcuno e sei la ragione per cui sto lottando e sei l’unica dannata ragione per cui sono qui in questo momento. È grazie a _te_. Sono innamorato di te, così tanto da far male, e lo so che non mi vuoi qui ma ho bisogno che tu sappia che non è mai stato falso. Neanche una volta è stato altro che reale. E lo odiavo all’inizio, odiavo il fatto che non ti capissi e non sapessi come giocare con te, okay? Odiavo il fatto che fossi attratto da te e avevo una paura fottuta di star diventando qualcun altro. Ma sai una cosa?”  
Respira, tremando attraverso il silenzio.  
“Il fatto è che, è che non avevo realizzato che stavo cambiando in meglio. Stavo diventando qualcun altro… stavo diventando me. E devo ringraziare solo te per questo. Sei la ragione per cui ho un lavoro migliore adesso. Sei la ragione per cui voglio tornare a studiare. Sei la ragione per cui mi sono trovato un appartamento per la prima volta nella mia cazzo di vita, una casa vera. Perché fino ad ora ho vissuto in una stanza buia, incapace di trovare qualsiasi cosa… E tu mi hai aiutato a trovare la luce.”  
Sta piangendo di nuovo, di più. Non gli importa.  
“Sei l’unica luce nella mia vita, Harry,” dice piano, consapevole di quanto suoni patetico e insulso. Non gli importa, non gli importa. “E mi dispiace così, così tanto di aver mandato tutto a puttane. Mi dispiace così tanto di averti fatto credere di non averti amato fin dal primo momento, quando ho sbattuto inavvertitamente contro il tuo tavolo e spedito il mio cuore e la mia testa sul tuo grembo. Mi dispiace così tanto di non essere mai stato abbastanza forte da dirti del gioco – ma era già finito molto tempo fa, lo era. E lo so che ho tradito la tua fiducia e lo so che non mi vuoi più ormai. Sono qui senza intenti, okay, te lo prometto. Ma ho bisogno che tu lo sappia.” Rabbrividisce mentre espira, le spalle che si curvano con fatica. Si sente svuotato. “Ho solo bisogno che tu sappia la verità.”  
Silenzio.  
Più a lungo si trascina, più forte Louis strizza gli occhi.  
Parla un’ultima volta, le parole che scivolano fuori dalla sua bocca e cadono ai suoi piedi. “Mi dispiace di essermi innamorato di te,” sussurra. “Mi dispiace di essermi innamorato della tua famiglia. Mi dispiace di aver accettato il gioco. Ma la sai una cosa? Non è così. Non mi dispiace per un solo istante. Perché anche se ho mandato tutto a puttane, non cancellerei mai quello che mi hai dato. Mai, cazzo.”  
Sta malissimo. In qualche modo, è ancora più disperato. Ad essere onesti, si sente solo egoista.  
Quindi si limita a fissarsi i piedi, strofinando i palmi contro le guance bagnate.  
Forse dovrebbe solo voltarsi. Dovrebbe solo andarsene.  
Si sta per voltare, per uscire. Ma poi alza lo sguardo. Harry si sta girando, così lentamente, e Louis è bloccato sul posto.  
Harry sta piangendo. Il suo viso trema per lo sforzo di mantenere un contegno, ma le lacrime stanno scorrendo lungo le sue guance pallide e lisce e l’immagine manda un’altra ondata lungo quelle di Louis. Dio. Stanno piangendo entrambi in un negozio di musica, fissandosi attraverso la fottuta stanza.  
“Non credo tu ti renda conto quanto mi abbia ferito,” dice Harry alla fine, attraverso i muri di sale che li separano.  
Louis si limita ad ascoltarlo, respirando immobile. Nota che Harry non lo sta guardando con odio. Solo sofferenza.  
“Non voglio che tu dica che mi ami, se non lo pensi davvero,” mormora Harry, la voce che si blocca mentre deglutisce. “Ma solo… solo se lo pensi davvero.”  
Qualcosa di estremamente e stupidamente simile alla speranza scoppia nel petto di Louis mentre compie un passo avanti, le mani di fronte a sé.  
“Sono fottutamente _innamorato di te_ , Harry Edward Styles,” dice con fermezza, senza esitazione. “Ti amo. Follemente. Se non vuoi che lo dica, non lo farò. Non voglio oltrepassare i miei limiti perché sono qui per te, in ginocchio, per te. È tutto per te e voglio solo rispettarlo. Non farò niente che tu non voglia, te lo prometto. Ma è la verità, ti amo, e lo dico sul serio, più di quanto pensavo ne fossi capace. Ti amo e mi dispiace, ma è la verità.”  
“Ma…” comincia Harry, ed è visibilmente combattuto ora, la compostezza che scivola via dai suoi lineamenti. “Ho così tante domande. Sono così confuso… Non…” Si interrompe, fissando Louis, perso.  
“Lo so. Mi dispiace,” dice Louis di nuovo, sincero e stridulo. “Lo so.”  
“Harry, senti,” continua Louis, espirando pesantemente attraverso le parole. Stringe insieme i pugni, forte, perché è tesissimo e sente come se i suoi muscoli e i tendini possano strapparsi da un momento all’altro. “Non voglio darti fastidio. Non so bene cosa fare adesso. quindi. Se vuoi, ti lascerò in pace. Okay? Pensavo che forse, se avessi saputo…” Si interrompe, scuotendo la testa per schiarirsi prima di continuare. “È solo che non volevo che pensassi che non ti amassi veramente, okay? Perché è così. Lo capisco che mi odi ma io ti amo. Il modo in cui ci siamo incontrati non era, sfortunatamente, reale, ma tutto il resto lo è stato. È stato così naturale ed è _tutto_ per me. Ma ti lascerò andare, Harry, se è quello che vuoi. Uscirò da quella porta e ti starò lontano. Ti rispetterò, Harry, ma devo lasciare a te questa decisione perché non posso prenderla per me stesso. Te lo chiederò e farò quello che mi dirai, ma non posso prendere questa cazzo di decisione.”  
Di nuovo, Harry non proferisce parola ed è così sconvolgente e apparentemente interminabile che, ancora una volta, Louis fa per andarsene, il cuore ficcato nelle suole delle sue scarpe.  
Ma poi, proprio mentre Louis si volta per aprire la porta:  
“Torna domani.”  
È tutto quello che Harry dice, la sua voce indecifrabile, gli occhi lucidi fissi su di lui.  
Ma Louis l’ha sentito, l’ha sentito dritto nel suo cuore grigio e pulsante, e annuisce, le dita che si contraggono. “Ci sarò,” promette senza esitazione.  
E Harry annuisce senza un’altra parola prima di osservarlo andarsene, ancora in piedi dietro il bancone, le lacrime a segnare ancora il suo viso.  
   
**  
   
Quando Louis arriva al negozio di musica il giorno dopo, i palmi delle sue mani sono sudati, le sue ginocchia continuano a sbattere l’una contro l’altra, e il ritmo irregolare del suo cuore gli sta riempendo le orecchie. Le nuvole nel cielo sembrano soffici cuscini, sembra che tutti attorno a lui stiano ridendo, e il mondo sta andando avanti come se oggi non fosse, potenzialmente, il momento più decisivo della sua vita. E non è neanche un’esagerazione.  
Non può mandare tutto a puttane, vedete. Questo è tutto quello che ha e non può mandarlo a puttane.  
Quando apre la porta, ha il suo diario in mano (magari aiuterà? Forse?) e la campanella suona delicatamente prima che si chiuda, silenziando efficacemente il forte frastuono del mondo esterno, e azzerando tutto a qui e ora. E lì, come previsto, c’è Harry.  
Nel momento in cui alza la testa per incontrare gli occhi di Louis, la sua postura cambia completamente, i suoi muscoli facciali si inaspriscono in indifferenza. Dove pochi secondi prima era seduto piccolo e affranto, si pone ora con determinazione, forza, potere quasi. È una recita così palese, una determinazione per farsi forza, e sgretola qualsiasi cosa sia rimasta in Louis perché non sarebbe mai dovuto essere così tra loro. Harry non avrebbe mai dovuto indurirsi per guardare Louis negli occhi; sarebbe dovuto rimanere sempre dolce, imprudente, se stesso.  
Il pensiero brucia e Louis lo butta giù, dirigendosi con esitazione verso di lui.  
Harry lo osserva con attenzione, le labbra che si contraggono appena.  
“Ho delle domande,” dice poi piano, gli occhi che non lasciano mai Louis.  
Louis annuisce mentre si posiziona direttamente di fronte a lui, posando il diario per terra con delicatezza, prima di infilare le mani nelle tasche della giacca. Non si azzarda a parlare, la distanza tra loro in qualche modo tangibile. Harry sembra così lontano, eppure Louis potrebbe allungare una mano e toccarlo, se volesse.  
Harry continua a fissarlo per qualche altro secondo, senza battere ciglio. Poi improvvisamente il basso rombo della sua voce sgorga nell’aria. “Sei mai andato a letto con Liam mentre stavi con me?”  
La domanda fa uscire un soffio dalle narici di Louis, ma non trasalisce. Non può mandare tutto a puttane.  
“No, mai,” replica con fermezza, le parole molto morbide. I suoi occhi sostengono quelli di Harry il più possibile, perché è fottutamente determinato a far sì che Harry legga la verità in essi. Perché è tutto quello che Louis ha… la verità. Non ha più se stesso ma ha la verità. “Non sono mai, mai andato a letto con Liam. Tempo fa, anni fa, gli ho fatto un pompino,” ammette, concreto e distaccato mentre Harry a stento trasalisce; è solo un tic del suo occhio destro ma Louis lo vede. “È stata la notte in cui l’ho conosciuto. È venuto al mio pub con i suoi amici, è rimasto nei paraggi, e l’abbiamo finita a spassarcela nel vicolo. Da quel momento siamo diventati amici, per così dire, ma nulla più.”  
Si lecca le labbra, raddrizzandosi appena mentre il silenzio cade tra loro, il viso di Harry indecifrabile. È spaventoso non sapere cosa stia pensando, è spaventoso sapere che Louis potrebbe già aver mandato tutto a puttane, ma rimane in silenzio, pronto alle parole successive di Harry.  
Deve fare questa cosa per bene, okay? Non c’è tempo per crollare o andare nel panico.  
Allora Harry parla. “Cosa intendeva Liam quando ha detto che avresti ‘avuto lui’ se avessi vinto?”  
Okay, quindi questo è un interrogatorio in piena regola. Okay. Bene. Louis può sostenere un interrogatorio. Okay.  
Deglutisce, immergendosi a fondo senza pensarci due volte. “Quando il gioco è stato proposto per la prima volta, Liam mi aveva detto che, se fossi andato fino in fondo con te, la mia ‘ricompensa’ sarebbe stata lui. Perché al tempo lo desideravo.”  
Le parole rimangono pesantemente tra loro, ma Louis non batte ciglio, neanche quando le labbra di Harry si piegano verso il basso, qualcosa di un po’ più reale a trasparire oltre la sua determinazione.  
“Provi ancora qualcosa per lui?” domanda Harry, ma non è distaccato, non è irritato; è solo calmo, quasi implorante, e molto, molto triste.  
Louis stringe più forte i pugni, i suoi bicipiti che fremono leggermente dallo sforzo. Non c’è tempo per le emozioni ora, deve solo parlare con Harry. Non può perdere la testa, deve concentrarsi.  
“Per niente,” scuote la testa, reprimendo la sua disperazione. “Sinceramente, non sono sicuro di aver mai provato qualcosa per lui. Ma è stato il giorno del gala di beneficenza che ho capito che le cose stavano… cambiando. E che provavo qualcosa solo per te.”  
A quello, Harry deglutisce e distoglie lo sguardo, i suoi occhi che appaiono improvvisamente tristi e infossati. O forse è solo il modo in cui la luce li sta colpendo. “Non so,” parla tra sé, quasi troppo piano per essere sentito. Ma poi si volta, ricomposto e impassibile. “Mi puoi dire quale fosse il gioco?” domanda con una torsione della bocca. “Devo sapere ogni cosa. Mi hai mai fatto qualcosa?”  
“No,” Louis scuote energicamente la testa. “No, mai. Il _gioco_ era che Liam mi chiedeva di occuparmi di alcune persone, e io lo facevo. Perché quando tutto questo è iniziato, ero un pezzo di merda, okay? Ero amico di Liam Payne e facevo tutto quello che mi diceva di fare. Quando non gli piaceva qualcuno, mi chiedeva di andargli dietro, scoparmelo, o quel che era.” Accompagna le parole con i gesti delle mani, l’energia che scatta attraverso le sue dita perché è così fottutamente nervoso, così fottutamente irrequieto, e non c’è abbastanza saliva nella sua bocca. “E io lo facevo, senza fare domande. Perché era eccitante per me quanto per lui. Mi faceva sentire più forte perché ero sempre stato quello ridicolo, l’idiota, lo schifo, e mi faceva sentire meglio. Mi faceva sentire potente,” si deride da solo. Harry sbatte le palpebre, osservandolo in silenzio, le sopracciglia che cominciano lentamente a unirsi. “Pensavo di essere vivo quando avevo il controllo su qualcun altro. Ma non lo ero.”  
“Poi mi ha mandato appresso a te, Harry…” Fa una pausa, le mani che crollano. Per un attimo, i suoi occhi cadono sulle punte delle sue Converse bianche prima di tornare su e incontrare l’espressione corrucciata di Harry, le mani immobili ai suoi fianchi. La sua voce si addolcisce mentre continua, l’energia che diminuisce. “E l’ho fatto. Ti sono venuto a cercare, immediatamente, ma sai una cosa? Non era per niente come con gli altri; _tu_ non eri per niente come gli altri. Potrei dirti pezzo per pezzo, attimo dopo attimo, come hai smantellato tutta la mia _vita_ , Harry. Ogni singolo momento è stato reale. Non sapevo cosa fare con te, non eri _per niente_ quello che mi aspettavo. Liam ti ha fatto apparire l’opposto di quel che sei veramente. Ti ha descritto come un campione di calcio, un coglione…”  
Harry inarca un sopracciglio a quell’affermazione, continuando comunque ad ascoltare con attenzione.  
“Lo so,” Louis fa un mezzo sorriso, prima che svanisca dal suo viso, tornando neutro. Sospira. “Sinceramente, ripensandoci, credo che lui sapesse il potere che esercitava su di me. Sapeva quel che poteva ottenere da me, credo. Si divertiva a manipolarmi, a rendermi le cose difficili. E io che pensavo di essere furbo, ma in realtà mi teneva sul palmo della sua cazzo di mano. Ora me ne rendo conto.” Sospira, pesante ed esausto. “Quindi ti sono venuto a cercare. E tu eri così imprevedibile. Ogni giorno in cui ci incontravamo, mi sentivo sempre più scombussolato… e Liam continuava a scrivermi, a tormentarmi, a rincorrermi, a cercare di farmi coinvolgere da te…”  
“Intendi fare sesso con me,” interviene Harry, bruscamente, e il suo viso si piega di dolore con le parole, proprio insieme alla torsione nello stomaco di Louis. Il suo viso è accartocciato, quasi intimorito, ed è orribile, è terribile cazzo, ma Louis deve continuare a parlare perché questo è il motivo per cui è venuto qui. Non verrà distratto dagli occhi stretti di Harry o dalla sua bocca piegata, o dal colletto della sua maglietta che si posa in maniera non uniforme sulle sue clavicole. Non spazzerà via l’elettricità nei ricci di Harry o distenderà le sue linee corrucciate.  
  Invece annuisce, sentendosi piccolo. “Sì. Voleva che ti spezzassi in modo tale da sviarti dalla Brenton e lasciare il posto a lui. Questo era il piano,” ammette, un po’ debolmente. Il silenzio che segue la confessione gli fa abbassare la testa, imbarazzato. “Non… non sono una bella persona, Harry,” ammette, ancora più debole di prima. “O almeno, non lo ero. O forse sono ancora una merda, non lo so. Forse sono davvero, tipo, una brutta persona.” Si sfrega una mano sugli occhi, improvvisamente sopraffatto, improvvisamente esausto. “Sono un casino. È tutto così… Sul serio, non dovremmo neanche avere questa conversazione, Harry, non dovremmo. Non ha senso. Cazzo, non dovresti neanche parlare con me–”  
“ _Smettila_ di prendere decisioni per me,” lo interrompe Harry con fermezza, gli occhi del colore del vetro, e questo azzittisce Louis in modo efficace. Harry è ancora seduto, tutto appollaiato e piegato, ma le sue mani sono bianche e strette tra loro e le sue sopracciglia sono corrucciate così tanto che appare feroce e intangibile, tutto ciò che in realtà non è. Le sue labbra sono pallide. “ _Io_ prenderò questa decisione. In questo momento sei proprio una merda, sì, ma _io_ deciderò tutto da solo.” Le parole risuonano nell’aria, dure e decise. “Ora. Va’ avanti.”  
Louis china la testa, chiudendo gli occhi mentre continua. Le sue guance sono in fiamme, le estremità delle dita gelide.  
E sente che sta fallendo. Che sta mandando tutto a puttane.  
“Ho continuato a seguirti,” continua, la voce lontana, godendosi la momentanea oscurità dei suoi occhi chiusi. “Era divertente. Suppongo che mi piacessi ancor prima di riuscire a capirne davvero il motivo. È stato il giorno del gala però, che le cose hanno raggiunto il culmine, quando ho iniziato a capire. È stato quando Liam mi ha mandato a occuparmi di Niall.”  
All’istante, Harry rabbrividisce, le mani che si allentano. “Niall?” chiede incredulo, il tono troppo forte. Louis si morde l’interno del labbro. “Te la sei presa con _Niall_ , tra tutti? _Seriamente_ , Louis?”  
È così deluso, così disgustato.  
Louis sta mandando tutto a puttane.  
“Lo so, lo so,” si affretta a dire debolmente, alzando il viso con una smorfia che riflette quella di Harry. “Ma non sono andato fino in fondo, _non ce l’ho fatta_.”  
Harry rimane in silenzio, gli occhi ancora affaticati. Ripiega le mani ma non dice niente, quindi Louis continua.  
“Liam era sicurissimo che sarebbe successo perché non avevo mai fallito prima, mai. Ero una certezza, Harry, e Liam era così convinto, anche se era frustrato dal fatto che ci stessi mettendo troppo tempo con te. Ma mi ha comunque mandato a occuparmi di Niall senza la minima esitazione, eppure… Eppure, ci ho a malapena provato. Perché non facevo altro che pensare a te.”  
C’è abbastanza silenzio che Louis riesce a sentire Harry inspirare.  
“Mi ricordo solo che stavo cercando di scriverti. Ero, tipo, incollato al mio cellulare mentre avrei dovuto tenere compagnia a Niall, sedurlo, tipo, e invece continuavo a controllare se mi avessi scritto. In effetti,” aggiunge, una risata priva di umorismo a sfuggirgli dalle labbra, “è così che si sono conosciuti Zayn e Niall. Ho costretto Zayn a sedersi con lui in modo che io potessi chiamarti perché volevo solo che venissi quella sera. Al tempo, pensavo che fosse per Liam, per il piano; perché non mi era mai capitato niente di simile in vita mia, non mi ero mai sentito così. Ma poi quando hai provato a baciarmi quella sera… sapevo che qualcosa era cambiato. Lo sapevo.” Le parole si affievoliscono mentre Louis deglutisce, osservando il modo in cui gli occhi di Harry crollano, fissandosi da qualche parte sul pavimento. Il suo viso è meno indurito ma ancora inespressivo e le sue mani non sono più così strette.  
Quindi Louis continua.  
“Liam aveva grandi aspettative quella sera. Ci stava osservando tutto il tempo. Ecco perché, quando hai cercato di baciarmi, non… non ho potuto. Non ho potuto, Harry. Perché improvvisamente sembrava così sbagliato.” Gli occhi di Harry guizzano di nuovo verso di lui; una patina delicata li ricopre, attirando tutta la luce. “Non volevo che quel bacio fosse per lui, non volevo che lo vedesse. Sarebbe dovuto essere per noi, Harry, sarebbe dovuto essere nostro. E allora ti ho fermato. Perché era per noi, solo per noi, e non volevo che fosse parte di… quello.”  
Harry si limita ad annuire, gli occhi ancora lucidi. L’immagine colpisce il cuore di Louis. “Okay. Va’ avanti.”  
E Louis lo fa. “In seguito, mi sono sentito un po’ incasinato, confuso,” dice piano. “Mi sono tirato indietro… ricordi? Quando sono sparito?”  
Senza parlare, Harry annuisce.  
“Be’, l’ho fatto perché sapevo di provare qualcosa per te. Qualcosa di autentico con cui non avevo familiarità. Ma sapevo di aver imboccato una strada buia e non sapevo quale fosse la direzione giusta perché Liam mi teneva ancora in pugno, in un certo senso. Ero ancora… perso, presumo. Non sapevo cosa volessi. È stato così fino a che non ci siamo rivisti.” Sorride al ricordo, lasciando che i suoi pensieri tornino a quel momento, a quando aveva visto Harry vicino al laghetto. Era così bello, così dolce e pieno di vita, offrendo a Louis tutto il suo mondo. “Mi è bastato uno sguardo, seguito solo da una minuscola conversazione, ed ero asservito, andato, intrappolato, forse.” Scuote la testa con affetto, perso nei ricordi. “Mi hai portato qui quel giorno. Ricordi? Quando ero stato il tuo randagio? Siamo rimasti qui tutta la sera e non abbiamo fatto niente e non ho mai riso così tanto, Harry. Non mi sono mai divertito tanto. Non abbiamo fatto letteralmente niente e non mi sono mai divertito tanto.”  
Sente Harry tirare su col naso, un terribile promemoria del fatto che ogni cosa è diversa da come fosse, molto più rovinata, e sbatte le palpebre tornando alla realtà, lo sguardo concentrato su Harry. Sta piangendo. La vista gli fa distogliere immediatamente lo sguardo, il cuore che si contrae.  
Cazzo. Sta mandando tutto a puttane.  
“Non ho mai voluto ‘conquistarti’ per il gioco,” continua piano, un dolore nel petto. O nel suo cuore, forse. “Non ho mai voluto conquistarti ma non ero abbastanza forte per starti lontano.” Fissa i suoi piedi. “Ho provato con tutte le mie forze ad evitare di correrti dietro. Ho cercato di non baciarti, ho cercato di non prendere nessuna iniziativa–”  
“Ti ho chiesto io di uscire,” mormora Harry all’improvviso, le parole un po’ bagnate quando lasciano le sue labbra. Louis alza la testa, sorpreso. Harry appare quasi stordito, perso nei suoi pensieri, la bocca ancora leggermente piegata in una smorfia. “Sono io che ti ho baciato. Sono io che ti ho chiesto di uscire. Tu non hai mai… Al tempo, non ero neanche sicuro di piacerti. Ero così confuso…”  
Corrucciandosi, Louis scrolla le spalle, osservando l’umidità raccolta negli occhi di Harry e sentendola risuonare nel suo battito. “Non ero abbastanza forte per dire di no, ma non potevo…” Distoglie lo sguardo. “Non potevo farlo, non importa quanto lo desiderassi disperatamente.”  
Harry rimane in silenzio, seduto come il bellissimo ed educato uccellino che è; tutto occhi grandi e lucidi e labbra tristi e mani pallide. Tutto quello che Louis vuole e tutto quello che Louis desidera di poter guarire.  
Si sente accigliarsi quando parla di nuovo. “Ma poi quella sera mi hai chiesto di uscire e non sono riuscito a dirti di no,” dice, l’imbarazzo che fuoriesce attraverso le sue parole. “Perché volevo solo stare con te. Ero egoista ed era quello che volevo. Nonostante parlassi ancora con Liam, volevo comunque averti tutto per me, e continuavo a cercare di convincere sia me che Liam che era ancora, almeno in parte, a causa del gioco.” Le parole sembrano dannatamente pesanti mentre rimangono sospese a mezz’aria, sembrano così orribili, cazzo, e Louis non riesce a guardare Harry ora. “Non sapevo cosa stessi facendo, Harry. Non ne avevo la più pallida idea. Perché, vedi. Stavo cercando _così tanto_ di essere chi pensavo che fossi, capisci? Stavo cercando di essere tutto figo e insensibile e tutte quelle stronzate lì, ma in realtà, non ero niente di tutto quello. Stavo già cominciando a detestare Liam, odiandolo per aver incasinato tutto, incolpandolo di tutti i miei errori. Eppure. Tuttavia. Ho cercato di convincermi che non fossi attratto da te, che fossi ancora lo stronzo che ero stato. Fino a…” Si interrompe, lo stomaco che sobbalza al ricordo.  
Dio, suona tutto molto peggio quando lo dice ad alta voce. Vuole fermarsi, vorrebbe non parlare mai più. È così incapace in queste situazioni.  
Si strofina una mano sugli occhi, accasciato. Sta mandando tutto a puttane, è tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare.  
“Fino a cosa?” dice una voce incerta.  
Sbattendo le palpebre, Louis piega la testa, voltando uno sguardo sorpreso verso Harry, che sta seduto in silenzio e incuriosito, una fragile intensità impressa nelle linee del suo viso. Non sta battendo ciglio, limitandosi a fissare Louis, e Louis sente la sua mancanza, lo ama, lo desidera così tanto che rimane momentaneamente in silenzio, incapace di richiamare la sua voce.  
Poi si schiarisce la gola, respira, e continua a parlare.  
“Fino alla notte del nostro primo appuntamento,” soffia, osservando Harry che lo osserva a sua volta. Si sta aggrappando ad ogni parola. L’immagine fa pompare il sangue di Louis ma non vuole pensare, parla e basta. “Liam aveva pianificato tutto in anticipo. Gli avevo detto che saremmo usciti insieme perché ero ancora un fottuto idiota al tempo, anche se mi faceva star male. Tutta la faccenda mi faceva star male; mi sentivo bene solo quando stavo con te. Quando eravamo solo noi. Ma non avevo ancora compreso del tutto i miei sentimenti, quindi gliel’ho detto e lui ha organizzato tutto e… Ti ricordi? Ricordi quel ristorante?”  
Harry annuisce, e i suoi occhi sembrano un po’ più asciutti, il suo viso più composto. Bene.  
“Be’, Liam aveva scelto il posto.” Senza parlare, Harry inarca le sopracciglia. “Voleva che mangiassimo lì, giusto il tempo necessario per sedurti o farti ubriacare, o qualcosa del genere. Non lo so. Poi avrei dovuto riportarti in macchina e… fare quello dovevo fare.”  
A quello, Harry rabbrividisce visibilmente, distogliendo lo sguardo con così tanta asprezza che spacca completamente in due il petto di Louis, sgretolando la compostezza che aveva finto internamente.  
Deglutisce, stringendo i denti con determinazione, sentendo ogni cosa torcersi dentro di sé, agitarsi perché sembra tutto in frantumi. “Aveva intenzione di beccarci sul fatto,” dice, tremando solo a fior di pelle. “Riprenderci con la telecamera, filmarci o quel che è. Condividerlo su tutti i social. Aveva intenzione di distruggere la tua reputazione e te insieme ad essa, e questo gli avrebbe dato la strada spianata verso quella scuola del cazzo. Questo era il piano, Harry. Questo era quel che voleva che io facessi.”  
Harry deve sapere. È terrificante da dire ad alta voce. È orribile e deplorevole e quasi raccapricciante ma Harry ha il diritto di sapere la fottuta verità, per quanto questo uccida Louis, per quanto questo sia contro di lui.  
Ma comunque… lo fa star male.  
“E poi ho incontrato la tua famiglia,” continua Louis, e ora la sua voce comincia a tremare perché Harry ancora non lo guarda e lui non riesce a vedere la sua espressione. I ricordi lo inondano alla pari del panico interiore ed è come se stesse avendo un sovraccarico sensoriale in questo istante, sembra tutto troppo pesante. “E non potevo credere a quanto fossero gentili con me. Quanto fossero buone. Tu avevi una casa, una vera casa, e avevi una vera mamma e una vera sorella e ti amavano così tanto e mi guardavano come se fossi un essere umano, non un fottuto ratto, e… Ero lì solo da… quanto? Dieci minuti? Eppure volevo già rimanere, Harry. Non era mai stato così prima, non ero mai piaciuto ai genitori… cercavano sempre di sbarazzarsi di me, e a me piaceva essere trattato così. Ma loro, proprio come te, erano così diverse e mi sono affezionato, Harry, mi dispiace, cazzo, ma mi sono affezionato. E, pur sapendo che non sarei mai riuscito ad andare fino in fondo con quella storia, è stato allora che l’ho compreso veramente; non c’era mai stata nessun’altra opzione. Mai.”  
Un altro silenzio si insinua tra loro, interrotto solo dalle sporadiche chiacchierate degli studenti all’esterno e dagli scricchiolii dell’edificio. Louis si accorge solo ora che oggi non c’è musica nel locale, rendendo ogni cosa più forte e più vuota; lo fa sentire più nervoso, più conscio del suo respiro.  
“Mi ricordo come sei scappato,” dice Harry piano, voltandosi lentamente verso di lui. Sembra ancora impassibile, ma quello non è odio, okay? Non è odio e Louis esala un respiro che solo ora realizza che stesse trattenendo. “Quando ce ne siamo andati così velocemente dal ristorante, è stato così… strano, credo. Tipo, al tempo, pensavo che fossi pazzo,” riflette, osservandosi le mani. “Ha senso ora. Tipo… Sembrava che avessi… cambiato idea, presumo.”  
Dio. Sì. Cazzo. Il sollievo che Louis sente è intenso, quasi travolgente. E Harry non ha neanche veramente detto qualcosa che dovrebbe ispirare speranza e pura gioia in lui ma gli _crede_. E, in questo momento, questo è più di quanto Louis avesse mai potuto sperare.  
“Sì, avevo cambiato idea. Ufficialmente, tipo,” Louis annuisce, cercando di tenere a bada le sue emozioni. Le sente in gola e i suoi palmi formicolano. “E dopo quella notte, ho smesso di parlare con Liam, quasi completamente. Perché avevo capito tutto, avevo preso la mia decisione… Avevo scelto te, Harry. Nel senso, ho sempre saputo che fossi tu, ma dopo quella notte ho abbandonato ogni scusa e ho scelto te, completamente, anche se ero comunque un codardo. Perché allora sapevo che volevo solo te. Nient’altro. Sapevo che non c’era nient’altro, nessun altro. Solo tu.” È quasi rimasto senza fiato per le parole, impappinate e precipitose, e le sue guance sono rosse, ma incontra gli occhi di Harry ed è la verità. Più esposto di come lo sia mai stato.  
Neanche una volta Harry batte ciglio mentre cerca i suoi occhi, le labbra delicatamente dischiuse in un respiro. “Hai smesso di parlare con Liam dopo il nostro primo appuntamento?”  
Louis annuisce, deciso. “Sì. Quasi del tutto. Nel senso, c’erano le telefonate occasionali, i messaggi occasionali. Lui continuava a cercarmi. Ma io non volevo avere più niente a che fare con lui, volevo solo tenerlo lontano da te. Non volevo che si arrabbiasse o se la prendesse con te, quindi ho continuato a seguire la via del codardo e a mentirti, a mentire a lui quando dovevo. Ma, per quanto mi riguardava, il gioco era finito. Se ce n’era mai stato uno.”  
Harry rimane in silenzio, un singolo boccolo che scivola davanti al suo occhio destro. Non accenna a spostarlo dal viso.  
“Ho cercato in tutti i modi di aiutarti dopo quel momento,” aggiunge piano Louis, smarrito mentre lo fissa. Un improvviso senso di nostalgia lo riempie. È terribilmente simile alla sensazione di sconforto. “Ho fatto del mio meglio per incoraggiarti a studiare, per far sì che tu avessi successo in… qualsiasi cosa. Volevo solo aiutarti, per quanto probabilmente suoni ridicolo adesso.”  
“Flash card,” biascica allora Harry, e Louis annuisce, incrociando il suo sguardo per un attimo prima che Harry lo distolga di nuovo. “Mi chiedevi sempre se avessi bisogno di aiuto…”  
“Volevo solo che fossi felice,” sospira Louis debolmente, le spalle che si curvano. Vuole sedersi, ogni parte di lui dolorante. “Volevo così tanto che ce la facessi.” Si zittisce, perso nei suoi pensieri prima di continuare. “E poi, nel frattempo, Zayn mi stava addosso per Liam perché stava messo male. E nonostante Zayn sapesse di noi…”  
“Zayn lo sa?” domanda Harry, la testa che scatta immediatamente verso l’alto. La sua bocca è aperta dallo shock, le spalle improvvisamente tese. “Zayn _sa_ di tutta questa storia?”  
Il terrore si insinua nello stomaco di Louis. “Sì,” dice debolmente mentre qualcosa lampeggia negli occhi di Harry. “Ma non te l’ha mai detto perché era convinto che avrebbe funzionato tra noi. Diceva che se lo desideravo così tanto allora avremo avuto il nostro lieto fine perché me l’ero guadagnato e… E l’universo era dalla nostra parte. Tutte quelle scemenze.” Deglutisce, quieto e spaventato mentre studia la miriade di espressioni che appaiono sul viso di Harry. “Per favore non arrabbiarti con lui,” si affretta a dire Louis, accaldato. “Per favore. Tutto questo è colpa mia, non di Zayn. Lo sai com’è fatto… è un idealista. O un mistico. O quel che è… ma non ha mai cercato di ferirti volontariamente, o cose del genere. Non è così, non è come me e Liam–”  
“Tu non sei–” comincia Harry, ma poi si interrompe, mordendosi il labbro e distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Louis trattiene il respiro. Cosa stava per dire? Era una cosa buona o cattiva?  
“Non sono arrabbiato con Zayn,” dice Harry alla fine, biascicato e abbattuto mentre torna a studiare le sue mani. “Sto solo cercando di capirci qualcosa.”  
“Ed è giusto così, va bene,” lo tranquillizza Louis con tono più rassicurante possibile, sentendosi come se fosse sul filo del rasoio. “Volevo solo esserne sicuro perché… lo sai. Zayn è un buon amico. E non volevo metterlo in cattiva luce…”  
“No, ho capito,” annuisce Harry, le parole morbide.  
“Okay,” annuisce Louis di rimando. “Ehm. Bene.”  
Cade un momento di imbarazzo tra loro, i pensieri di Louis che frullano nella testa.  
“Uhm, quindi. Zayn stava cercando di convincerti a parlare con Liam?” offre Harry, cominciando a giocare con un pezzo di carta tra le sue mani, ed è cauto ed esitante, eppure sinceramente interessato e questo slega tutte le membra attorcigliate di Louis, alleggerisce il piombo sulla sua lingua.  
“Sì,” comincia Louis, riassemblando i suoi pensieri. “Uhm, sì, Liam stava messo male, suppongo. Probabilmente lo è ancora, in effetti, nonostante non possa dire di conoscerne con certezza il motivo.” Le labbra di Harry si contraggono ma non dice niente. “Ma, in pratica, Zayn era preoccupato per lui e voleva che gli parlassi, gli chiedessi scusa, o cose del genere. È stato pochi giorni dopo che ho cercato di dirti tutto–”  
“Hai cercato di dirmelo?” Di nuovo, Harry alza la testa, sorpreso. Gli occhi spalancati. Le mani immobili.  
“Uhm. Sì,” Louis annuisce in imbarazzo, sentendo ancora una volta scaldarsi la carne. “È stata… è stata quella sera in cui ti ho parlato della mia, uhm, della mia famiglia. Ricordi? Quando mi hai chiesto di passare il Natale con te. Mi hai chiesto perché non parlassi con la mia famiglia e te l’ho raccontato, ricordi?”  
Harry annuisce lentamente, i suoi occhi persi nei ricordi. “Sì… Mi hai detto…” Si interrompe, la bocca che si chiude di botto, gli occhi che istantaneamente si schiariscono e tornano al presente. Sbattendo le palpebre, guarda Louis, qualcosa di incomprensibile scritto sulla sua bocca. “Ti ho detto che il passato non era importante.”  
Louis si acciglia. “Be’, sì. L’hai fatto. Ma–”  
“Stavi cercando di dirmi qualcosa,” dice Harry, lentamente e a voce bassa, qualcosa di triste che spunta sul suo viso. “E io… sono stato io a dirti che non era importante. Sono stato io–”  
“No,” lo interrompe Louis con fervore, compiendo un passo avanti e trattenendosi dall’allungare una mano. Il viso di Harry ha cominciato a sgretolarsi di nuovo, la postura che si allenta mentre fissa Louis con disperazione, come se avesse appena distrutto il suo sogno con le proprie mani. Il che. No. “No, non è colpa tua, Harry. Non lo è. Sono stato io ad essermi approfittato della situazione, okay? Sapevo che una cosa così grande non era esclusa da quel che stavi dicendo… Ho semplicemente usato le tue parole come una scusa per essere un codardo, okay? Okay?”  
Ci vuole un momento per Harry per annuire, lento e incerto mentre fissa Louis. Ogni cosa in lui è indecifrabile.  
“Non è colpa tua, Harry,” dice di nuovo, più piano ma altrettanto deciso, resistendo al bisogno di posare una mano su quella di Harry. “È solo mia. Non è mai stata tua.”  
Harry rimane in silenzio.  
“Mi dispiace di averlo usato come motivo per giustificare, a me stesso, che non era necessario che tu lo sapessi. Perché Harry, onestamente? Avevo una paura fottuta, ero così debole, cazzo, che non ho mai pensato di dirtelo. Dopo aver detto a Liam che era finita, non avevo alcuna intenzione di dirtelo perché avevo troppa paura.”  
“Hai detto a Liam che era finita?” domanda Harry, e di nuovo, sembra essere preso alla sprovvista. I suoi occhi sono così intensi, smontando ogni pezzo di Louis, ma sembra che non riesca a distogliere lo sguardo, lasciandosi prendere fino alle ossa.  
“Sì. Sì, è stata la notte in cui abbiamo–” Louis fa una pausa, incerto perché ogni cosa bella sembra così lontana da tutto questo orrore. Non vuole rovinare tutti i suoi ricordi migliori con l’orrore del presente e non riesce quasi a esprimerlo a voce, non subito. “La notte che sono rimasto da te. Quando Anne e Gem non c’erano… quando me ne sono andato…”  
“Sei andato da Liam?” domanda Harry, la voce improvvisamente forte, ma è bilanciata tra indignazione e disperazione, e Harry respira bruscamente attraverso il naso, appollaiato sul bordo del suo sgabello mentre aspetta la risposta di Louis.  
Louis annuisce. “Non potevo… stare con te. Non finché ci fosse stato ancora il gioco. Non finché non avessi tagliato più legami possibili. Perché non mi sembrava giusto toccarti quando– con tutto quello che stava succedendo dietro le quinte. Allora, quella notte, sono andato da Liam e gli ho detto che ti amavo e–”  
“Ma tu non mi hai mai detto di amarmi,” protesta Harry, e sta tremando adesso, esitante e acceso mentre fissa Louis, sembrando sopraffatto e devastato, parlando più velocemente di quanto Louis possa rispondere. “Non me l’hai mai detto, perché non me l’hai mai detto?”  
“Perché sono un egoista!” Louis quasi grida, imbarazzato e frustrato con se stesso perché non ha nessuna risposta valida, non ha alcuna difesa. “Non te l’ho mai detto perché non l’avevo mai detto prima, non l’avevo mai sentito prima, e pensavo che quelle parole non significassero niente per me. Pensavo di potertelo dimostrare semplicemente… stando con te e prendendomi cura di te, ma la sai una cosa, Harry?”  
Harry lo osserva, in silenzio, assorbendo ogni parola con le labbra tra i denti e gli occhi impauriti. Fa male, fa male, fa male. È bellissimo e così lontano e fa male.  
“Avrei solo dovuto dirlo ad alta voce, cazzo, perché non lo dovevo dire per me, vero? Avrei dovuto dirlo per te. L’ho pensato ogni giorno.” Harry inspira bruscamente. “Non te l’ho detto neanche una volta quando stavamo insieme eppure ho pensato quelle parole ogni cazzo di giorno. Ecco quanto sono stupido. Ecco quanto sono egoista.” Chiude gli occhi.  
Dio, ha mandato tutto a puttane.  
“Non volevi venire a letto con me a causa di Liam?”  
Qualcosa pugnala lo stomaco di Louis quando apre gli occhi, trovando Harry a fissarlo in modo implorante, apparendo molto più piccolo di quel che è. “No,” quasi sibila, intenso, mentre compie un altro passo in avanti. “Harry, no. Quello non aveva niente a che fare con Liam ed è il motivo per cui ho voluto prima chiudere con lui. Era per noi, solo per noi, e volevo che lui non ci avesse niente a che fare.”  
“È per questo che prima mi avevi sempre fermato?” La sua voce è piccola ma, cazzo, suona quasi speranzosa e… E probabilmente non lo è, Louis non dovrebbe leggere tra le righe, ma suona quasi speranzosa e fa balzare alle stelle i polmoni di Louis, sta sollevando la sua carcassa dal fottuto pavimento. Dio.  
“Sì,” ammette piano, addolcendosi. “Sì, è per questo. Mi sentivo troppo colpa.”  
Segue un altro silenzio ed è così quieto da far rumore. Abbastanza per Louis da sprofondare la testa tra le mani, esalando attraverso i palmi.  
“Ho fatto un casino,” mormora tra sé. “Ho affrontato tutto come uno stupido, cazzo. Mi dispiace, Harry. Mi dispiace così tanto. Vorrei che queste parole fossero più di quanto sono, ma sono tutto ciò che ho, e mi dispiace tanto.”  
Si aspetta quasi che Harry pianga, che magari sia davvero infuriato – che magari rimanga addirittura seduto in uno stupore silenzioso.  
Ma invece, Harry sospira, alzando il suo sguardo calmo e muovendosi sullo sgabello, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Ha senso, però,” dice, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio contemplativo. Le parole sono lente, monotone. Esitanti. Ma le sta dicendo. “Ora che me l’hai spiegato, ha molto più senso.” I suoi occhi si abbassano, si morde nuovamente le labbra. Le sue braccia sembrano stringersi attorno a sé. “Vorrei che mi avessi detto di amarmi, però. Perché allora non mi sarei sentito…” Sospira, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Continuavo a pensare… che a causa di Liam, tu non mi–”  
“Lo so,” esala Louis, sentendo scosse nelle sue braccia mentre il suo sguardo piomba lungo la linea della mandibola di Harry, attraverso la piega dei suoi occhi insonni. “È che… Pensavo, stupidamente, che tu lo sapessi. Pensavo che fossimo al sicuro. Cazzo, a un certo punto ho pensato che, se mai te l’avessi detto, non ci avresti badato perché sapevi già che ti amavo.” Ride privo di umorismo, scuotendo la testa. “Quanto cazzo ero stupido. Quanto _sono_ stupido.”  
Eppure Harry non risponde, si limita a stringere le labbra in una smorfia profonda, una ruga a formarsi tra le sue sopracciglia. È torvo, sta chiaramente pensando a un milione di cose diverse, e Louis si sente a disagio ed estremamente conscio della situazione; non sa cosa fare con le sue braccia.  
“Ieri te l’ho detto prima ancora di realizzare cosa stessi facendo,” aggiunge piano, strisciando la punta delle scarpe sul pavimento per distrarsi. “Ma non lo dirò più se non vuoi. È solo che… non lo so. Mi è scappato. Avevo intenzione di chiamare il tuo nome ma invece, mi è scappato. Mi dispiace.”  
“Non devi scusarti per questo,” dice Harry in un sussurro, e nonostante suoni lontano, Louis alza comunque lo sguardo per trovarlo concentrato su di lui, focalizzato. “Per le altre cose, sì. Ma non per questo.”  
Un altro afflusso di sangue inonda la carne di Louis. “Va bene,” mormora, non sapendo cosa dire. “Quindi. Altre domande?”  
“Non lo so,” mormora Harry, alzando entrambe le mani a massaggiarsi le tempie. Espira, lasciandole poi cadere. “Uhm. Sì. Probabile.” Espira di nuovo, chiudendo gli occhi. “È solo che ora non riesco a pensare come si deve. Sono… tante cose.”  
“Be’. Vuoi che me ne vada? Così puoi rifletterci su? Schiarirti le idee?” Offre Louis, spostando il suo peso da un piede all’altro. Lo angoscia pensare che questa potrebbe essere l’ultima volta che vedrà Harry ma… Ma il ragazzo è chiaramente esausto, sopraffatto dall’intensità della loro conversazione, e Louis semplicemente non può essere la causa di ulteriore stress. Non lo sarà.  
Per un lampo di un istante, sembra quasi che un timido sorriso sfiori le labbra di Harry.  
Ma poi non c’è più, sostituito dal nulla, e Louis scuote la testa al pensiero.  
“Sì, per favore,” concorda Harry a bassa voce, tutto mormorii e agitazione. “È solo che ho mal di testa e… Credo di aver bisogno, tipo, di pensare un po’ da solo.”  
“Sì, no, nessun problema,” annuisce Louis, deglutendo mentre indietreggia di pochi passi, offrendo l’ombra di un sorriso. Infila le mani nelle tasche, cercando di apparire disinvolto. “Mi dispiace di averti, ehm, bombardato con tutta questa storia.”  
“No, no. Volevo sentirla. Ne avevo bisogno.”  
“Oh, be’. D’accordo. Okay. Bene. Cioè…” Si interrompe, desiderando di potersi fisicamente prendere a calci da solo. “Io, uh, vado, allora,” e si gira sui suoi tacchi prima che le sue guance possano diventare ancora più pateticamente rosse, il suo sangue che pulsa calore. Accaldato, afferra il diario da terra, pronto a sfrecciare dritto fuori dalla porta prima di fare qualcosa di imbarazzante come piangere o implorare perdono in ginocchio come un folle…  
“Quello cos’è?”  
Sorpreso, Louis si ferma, lanciando un’occhiata alle sue spalle.  
Gli occhi di Harry sono sul diario, le sopracciglia unite.  
“Oh, questo?” chiede, indicandolo. Harry annuisce. “È il diario che mi hai regalato a Natale.”  
Per un attimo, Harry si limita a fissarlo, muto e inespressivo, prima che finalmente parli, le parole morbide. “Immaginavo.” Alza lo sguardo. “Perché l’hai portato?”  
Un’altra ondata di calore. Louis si sente così stupido. “Oh. Be’, pensavo solo… Be’, immagino di aver pensato che, se tu avessi letto i miei, ehm, pensieri, o quel che sono, le cose avrebbero potuto avere un po’ più senso. Ma so che ti ho già gettato addosso troppe informazioni e, davvero, è stata un’idea piuttosto stupida–”  
“Posso vederlo?”  
Louis lo fissa. “Sì,” annuisce dopo un attimo. “Sì, certo.” Gli ci vuole un momento per trovare le sue gambe. Ma poi va verso di lui, ogni passo scricchiolante, posando con grande cura il diario sul bancone.  
Harry incrocia il suo sguardo solo per un momento, apparendo quasi timido mentre un angolo delle sue labbra guizza in un ringraziamento esitante, prima che allunghi con delicatezza la mano verso il diario. Ma appena prima di afferrarlo, si ferma. “Lo sai, non voglio immischiarmi nei tuoi pensieri personali, o cose del genere.”  
“Voglio che tu lo faccia,” si affretta a dire Louis, serio.  
Gli occhi di Harry trovano i suoi. Poi annuisce.  
“Non sei costretto a leggerlo se lo trovi noioso, o che ne so,” Louis scrolla le spalle, sentendosi nervoso e irrequieto. “Probabilmente è davvero stupido, ma… forse aiuterà? Non lo so. È solo che faccio davvero schifo ad esprimermi e non sono sicuro di averti spiegato tutto molto bene. Quindi forse quello sarà… meglio. O qualcosa del genere.”  
È proprio un idiota, cazzo. Ha bisogno di una bocca nuova.  
Ma Harry non sembra turbato o irritato o critico quando annuisce, prendendo il diario tra le mani e sfregando un palmo sulla copertina. “Grazie,” dice ed è così strano sentir uscire quella frase dalla sua bocca, date le circostanze.  
Louis sente una scossa attraversarlo.  
“Te lo restituisco domani?”  
Domani. Cazzo.  
Il cuore di Louis accelera il battito mentre la sua testa scatta verso l’alto, lottando per mantenere un contegno. “Sì,” esala con voce strozzata mentre Harry lo fissa. “Sì, andrebbe bene. Più che bene.”  
“Okay,” annuisce Harry in modo conclusivo, e poi i suoi occhi tornano a osservare il diario, terminando effettivamente la conversazione.  
Il che va bene perché Louis al momento sta avendo un fottuto attacco di cuore.  
Con cautela, si dirige verso l’uscita, la testa che ronza e l’adrenalina che ribolle, un orrendo e crudele pizzico di speranza che si avvolge sulla sua spina dorsale. Ha la mano sulla maniglia, pronto ad aprire la porta e fare un passo verso l’ossigeno, quando…  
“Louis?”  
Si volta immediatamente.  
Harry ha il diario sulle sue gambe, le spalle morbide. Lo sta osservando.  
“Torna domani.”  
   
**  
   
Quando Louis varca di nuovo la soglia, l’indomani alla stessa ora, Harry è ancora una volta seduto sul suo sgabello, il diario tenuto contro il suo petto. Appare tenero e assonnato nella sua maglietta grigia sgualcita e nella felpa aperta ma il suo atteggiamento sembra contemplativo e pensieroso, meno duro e agitato.  
È solo apparenza, ma Louis osa sperare.  
Chiude piano la porta dietro di sé; Harry non batte ciglio quando alza lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Stai lavorando parecchio, eh?” gli chiede Louis, nervoso. Non entra del tutto, non ancora; si limita a infilare le mani nelle tasche e rimanere lì, esitante.  
“Già,” annuisce Harry e il gesto è più sciolto di quanto lo sarebbe stato ieri. La sua voce è bassa, evasiva. “Domani ho il giorno libero, però.”  
“Oh. Bello.”  
 _Yep_ , questo è imbarazzante. Ogni giorno è imbarazzate. Ma almeno Louis sente che oggi riesce a respirare e Harry appare dieci volte meglio che nei giorni scorsi, quindi. Non è tutto perduto.  
“Allora, uh,” comincia Louis, tossendo appena nel pugno prima di compiere un passo avanti. “Quindi hai letto il diario?” Indica il libricino, il cuore che batte forte contro il petto. Si sente esposto.  
Harry annuisce, le mani che ancora tengono la presa. “Sì, l’ho letto.” Ha lo sguardo fisso su Louis, le labbra che si muovono lente. “È quasi tutto su di me.”  
Louis distoglie lo sguardo, la pelle che si scalda. Dio, sta arrossendo così tanto, sta _arrossendo_. “Sì.” È tutto quello che può pensare di dire.  
Ma Harry continua comunque, la voce del calibro della lana. “Sono tutte cose che ho detto. Cose che ho fatto. Solo… Cose su di me…” Quando Louis non risponde, abbassa il diario, armeggiandoci prima di sfogliarlo. “In alcune pagine, ci sono più cose su di me che su di te, Louis, e ci sono tutte questi schizzi senza senso – come qui, guarda, cos’è questo? Il disegno di un cigno in una vasca? E hai scritto tutte le nostre battute e le nostre cose e, tipo, le nostre canzoni preferite e tu…” Alza lo sguardo, apparendo un po’ smarrito. “Hai scritto su di _me_.”  
È inaspettatamente commovente, qualcosa che Louis non aveva previsto, e sente la sua gola chiudersi un po’, i suoi occhi cominciare ad appannarsi mentre fissa l’espressione trasparente di Harry, i pensieri di Louis letteralmente sul palmo delle sue mani. Aperti ed esposti al mondo. Per Harry. “Sì, be’,” riesce a dire dopo un attimo, “eri parte di me quanto lo ero io, quindi…”  
Harry non dice niente a quello quindi Louis continua, facendo spallucce.  
“Hai dato alla mia vita qualcosa che non sapevo mi mancasse,” dice, incapace di incontrare gli occhi di Harry un secondo di più, lo sguardo che cade sul pavimento. È così fottutamente imbarazzato, si sente così stupido in questo momento. Probabilmente appare piuttosto patetico, eh? Oh be’. “Hai dato sostanza alla mia vita. Eri la cosa più importante, sai. Eri tutto, in realtà.”  
Harry allora si morde il labbro, gli occhi che si riabbassano sul diario. Comincia a sfogliare di nuovo le pagine, questa volta più lentamente, più ponderato. “Ho notato che non hai mai scritto niente di troppo specifico. Non hai mai raccontato niente, hai solo, tipo, scritto citazioni e cose varie. Ma sembrava tutto così… positivo, presumo. Felice. E poi hai smesso.” Apre l’ultima pagina, la voce strana.  
C’è scritto ‘ _Andrà tutto bene._ ’, chiaro come il sole. Entrambi fissano le parole.  
“Era più una nota per me stesso,” mormora Louis. “Solo un piccolo… mantra che avevo. Stavo solo cercando di convincermi a scendere dal cornicione.” Louis fa una mezza risata, priva di umorismo.  
“Non hai scritto nient’altro? Da quando…?” domanda Harry, alzando lo sguardo su di lui.  
“No, ovvio che no,” risponde Louis, le sopracciglia inarcate in confusione. “Come avrei potuto? Ti basta guardare quel dannato diario per capire quanto io sia incasinato, Harry. Eri il mio tutto. Ti ho perso, io–” Si interrompe, imbarazzato, ma Harry non sembra turbato o arrabbiato, non distoglie lo sguardo. Louis si lecca le labbra prima di proseguire, spedito. “Non avevo più tanto da scrivere dopo aver perso sia te che me, capisci?”  
Harry non distoglie ancora lo sguardo, non parla ancora.  
“Ma sto solo facendo quel che devo,” continua Louis, accaldato. “Ci sto… provando.”  
“Provando?” domanda Harry, delicato.  
“Sì,” annuisce Louis. “Sì. Ho un nuovo lavoro e ho appena preso un appartamento e…” Si interrompe, per un attimo insicuro.  
Dovrebbe dirglielo?  
“E cosa?” insiste Harry, ma non è brusco o esigente. Suona quasi rassicurante, incoraggiante, i suoi occhi che quasi implorano mentre cercano di catturare quelli di Louis.  
Ma ci vuole un attimo per Louis prima che possa voltarsi a guardarlo davvero, estraendo ogni residuo di sicurezza rimasta in lui. Questa è una conversazione difficile, una strada accidentata, e la colonna sonora della vita di Louis è “The End of the World”.  
Louis fissa Harry, risoluto quando espira. “Ho chiamato Jo l’altro giorno.”  
Harry si immobilizza, gli occhi che si spalancano. “Cosa hai _fatto_?”  
“Ho chiamato Jo. Mia–mia mamma.” Deglutisce, osservando Harry fare lo stesso, osservando il modo in cui le sue morbide e bellissime labbra si dischiudono scioccate. Ama quelle labbra. “Abbiamo parlato per un’ora,” continua e la sua voce suona come quella di qualcun altro, è così strano, cazzo. “L’ho chiamata tutti i giorni da quel momento e abbiamo parlato un sacco. Su cose strane, su cose stupide, niente di estremamente serio, ma… Ma stiamo andando verso qualcosa, sai?” Allora ride, stanco e privo di umorismo. “Non so cosa sto facendo,” mormora, sfregando un palmo sudato lungo il sopracciglio, nervoso. Vorrebbe quasi avere prurito, così da avere qualcosa da fare con le sue mani. “Ed è davvero difficile, ma ci sto provando e penso che anche lei ci stia provando. È migliore di come me la ricordassi. Non mi odia, almeno. Credo… non voglio portare sfiga.” Sposta lo sguardo sui suoi piedi, muovendoli. “Stiamo pensando di incontrarci. Ti rendi conto? Siamo pensando, tipo, di provare a parlare presto anche con le ragazze. È una situazione strana, davvero assurda. Ma ce la sto facendo.”  
Ancora, Harry rimane in silenzio e Louis giura di riuscire a sentire la polvere accumularsi.  
Alza lo sguardo, sfidandosi a non essere un codardo, a guardare Harry negli occhi quando dice le parole successive. “Harry, non ce l’avrei mai fatta, neanche in un _milione di anni_ , senza di te. Ho bisogno che tu lo sappia, okay?” Harry deglutisce. “Non ce l’avrei mai fatta, dico sul serio… E non so come possa ringraziarti come si deve ma… comunque. Grazie. Grazie mille. Ne avevo bisogno, avevo bisogno di fare questo passo e mi sento… Non lo so. Immagino che le cose mi sembrino meno deprimenti e terrificanti ora.”  
Harry è immobile come una roccia, gli occhi così attenti, il viso così bloccato, ogni fibra unita e fatta a pezzi.  
“Anche se ti ho perso,” continua Louis, le parole che scricchiolano appena mentre enfatizza ogni suono, ogni sillaba, compiendo un passo in avanti e guardando Harry dritto negli occhi. “L’influenza che hai avuto su di me è incredibile. Perché mi sento come se ti stessi ancora portando sempre con me, ogni parte di te. Tutto ciò che mi hai inspirato. È come se fossi questo piccolo zainetto che è sempre qui, sempre sulle mie spalle. E sto prendendo decisioni più sagge, sono più forte per questo motivo. Per merito tuo, perché tu sei sempre con me. Anche se…” si interrompe, la voce che si spezza alla fine. “Probabilmente non vuoi più esserlo.”  
“Louis…” mormora Harry, a voce bassa e triste, gli occhi che cominciano a riempirsi di nuovo di lacrime, ma Louis è così stanco di piangere che si schiarisce la gola, scuotendo via l’ondata di emozioni che minaccia di annegarlo in questo minuscolo negozio, di fronte al ragazzo che ama.  
“Altre domande?” chiede in modo burbero, lottando per riacquistare un contegno.  
Harry si limita a scuotere la testa. Non aggiunge altro.  
Louis dovrebbe andarsene. È giunta l’ora. Ha detto quello che doveva, Harry gli ha fatto tutte le sue domande… Dovrebbe andarsene.  
Ma poi Harry parla, leggero. “La scuola è quasi finita,” dice. Non c’entra nulla con il resto, ma Louis prende quel che gli viene dato, stringendolo contro il petto e infilandolo nelle sue orecchie. “Ci sono le vacanze estive.”  
Louis annuisce, un po’ troppo entusiasta, buttando giù i residui di troppe emozioni. “Hai qualche programma, allora?” domanda.  
L’atmosfera è improvvisamente così strana, così difficile da decifrare; tutto ha preso una svolta casuale ma non sembra male, in senso stretto, quindi Louis ci si lascia trasportare, sforzandosi a non sperare.  
“Non proprio,” risponde Harry lentamente. Sta ancora fissando Louis, il diario ancora aperto tra le sue mani. “Voglio fare qualcosa, però. È solo che non so cosa.”  
“Be’,” Louis prova a ridacchiare, prova a sciogliere la sua postura. “Il mondo è ai tuoi piedi, cucciolo.” All’istante, fa una smorfia al vezzeggiativo.  
Ma… In qualche modo, un timido sorriso appare sul viso di Harry. È leggero, è un fantasma, è a malapena lì – ma lo trafigge, e Louis lo vede e anche il suo fottuto battito lo vede. “Lo so,” mormora Harry. “Mi hai insegnato a pensare in quel modo. Potrei averti insegnato delle cose ma anche tu l’hai fatto con me.”  
 _Insegnato_. Passato. Okay.  
Una sensazione agrodolce penetra attraverso Louis mentre abbandona la sua postura. “Oh. Be’, mi fa piacere. Bene.”  
Sembra un addio. Gli occhi di Louis cominciano a pizzicare.  
“Non lavoro domani,” continua Harry, all’improvviso, mentre osserva Louis con attenzione, lo osserva andare in pezzi. “Non ho neanche più così tanti compiti, dato che ho finito gli esami. Magari…” Fa una pausa, mordendosi il labbro per un attimo mentre Louis trattiene il respiro, la testa che pende verso il basso. “Magari potremmo fare una passeggiata?”  
Immediatamente, la testa di Louis scatta verso l’alto. “Una passeggiata?” ripete, quasi allibito.  
“Sì,” risponde Harry con delicatezza, ma è ancora indecifrabile. “Una passeggiata. Magari potremmo parlare ancora un po’?”  
“Parlare?” E ora Louis sta solo ripetendo parole, allentato e stordito.  
“Sì…” continua Harry, lento e cauto come la tartaruga che è. Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte prima di chiudere delicatamente il diario, posando piano un dito sulla copertina. “È solo che… è strano. Sapere tutto. Mi fa ancora strano…” Si zittisce. Quando sbatte le palpebre, incontra gli occhi di Louis. “Ma ti credo,” dice sottovoce e il suono è sincero. “Davvero. E torna tutto.”  
È una frase immensa. È una frase immensa, cazzo, e Louis si sente quasi perforato, tutta la sua aria pronta a sgusciare fuori…  
Eppure. C’è sempre un ‘ma’.  
“Ma mi sento ancora veramente… sopraffatto,” si affretta a dire Harry in un soffio, ed ecco qui. Appare fragile e ancora leggermente smarrito quando i loro sguardi si incrociano. I suoi capelli sono arruffati e mosci, non sistemati e pendenti irregolarmente attorno al suo viso pallido, la sua bocca non allineata, i suoi occhi offuscati. In un certo senso, è la cosa più bella che Louis abbia mai visto. “Capisci? Ho bisogno di tempo per pensare a tutto questo e… Non so dove ho la testa, sinceramente.”  
Louis può solo chiudere gli occhi. Non è autorizzato a sentirsi deluso, non lo è. Questo è più di quanto avesse mai potuto sperare e…  
“Mi manchi, Louis.”  
Le parole sono totalmente inaspettate e il cuore di Louis si ferma mentre i suoi occhi si spalancano, immobilizzandolo sul posto.  
“Sono ancora arrabbiato con te, mi vergogno ancora per… Quello che è successo. Ma mi manchi, davvero. E leggere il tuo diario e sentire quello che mi hai detto in questi giorni… è da te. Ha molto più senso ora, sai? E, non ti posso promettere niente, non posso, non quando è tutto così… difficile da elaborare in questo momento.”  
“No,” Louis scuote la testa, il cuore che accelera nuovamente mentre compie un passo in avanti, implorante. “No, non ti chiederei mai di promettermi nulla. Mai, Harry. Lo so che non mi merito–”  
Harry solleva una mano. “Decisione mia,” gli ricorda, ma è dolce.  
Louis annuisce, acquietandosi.  
“Senti, non so neanche io cosa sto facendo. Ma non ti odio, okay? Non ti odio. Prima, sì. Ma ora…” Espira, le sopracciglia inarcate, le labbra a formare e riformare parole mentre cerca di mettere insieme i pensieri. “Ora ti vedo diversamente, è vero.” Il cuore di Louis sprofonda. “Ma, sapere tutto di te adesso, sapere tutta la storia…” Alza lo sguardo, mordendosi le labbra. “Magari potremmo… Cioè, forse potremmo ricominciare, più o meno? Tipo, come amici?”  
Oh, grazie a Dio. Grazie, grazie, grazie.  
“Mi piacerebbe molto,” sussurra Louis senza esitazione, un’inondazione a scoppiargli dentro. Porca puttana porca puttana porca puttana non riesce a credere alla sua fortuna porca puttana. Harry vuole vederlo, Harry vuole essere suo amico. Non riesce a… Cazzo, è tutto così… Louis annuisce, sentendo i suoi occhi inumidirsi impercettibilmente e pregando che Harry non lo noti. “Mi piacerebbe molto, Harry, sì. Mi piacerebbe molto.”  
Si sente vivo.  
“Sono felice che sia ancora tu,” continua Harry, piano. “Per tutto questo tempo, ho avuto paura che fossi qualcun altro, un estraneo. Sono felice che sia ancora tu.”  
“Sì,” Louis riesce solo a bisbigliare perché la sua voce è deceduta. “Sì, sono ancora io.”  
“E non ci posso credere che hai davvero chiamato tua mamma.” Questa volta c’è un sorriso nella voce di Harry. Louis vorrebbe quasi chiamarlo orgoglio ma non si azzarda, non ancora. “L’hai fatto davvero. Pensavo ci sarebbero voluti anni prima che tu… Considerando che non volevi mai neanche parlarne.”  
“Be. Devo ringraziare te per questo,” Louis sorride ironicamente, ma Harry scuote la testa.  
“No, hai fatto tutto da solo, Lou.” _Lou_. “Non posso prendermi il merito per questo.”  
“Mi hai aiutato a trovare la luce, però.”  
Appare un sorriso appena percettibile, esitante. Quasi come se le labbra di Harry lo stessero sperimentando di nuovo. “Forse. Ma anche tu mi hai aiutato a trovare la mia luce.”  
Louis vuole decisamente piangere. E Louis sta decisamente già piangendo.  
Apparentemente sorpreso, Harry lo osserva, la sua stessa compostezza che comincia a sciogliersi. “Pensavo che mi avessi detto che tu non piangi,” mormora, gli occhi umidi.  
È assurdo perché stanno piangendo entrambi, ma non è neanche tristezza, in realtà. Potrebbe essere speranza o promessa o forse solo sfinimento, ma stanno lì, Louis che si avvicina lentamente, entrambi che piangono, ed è tutto sincero e bizzarro ed è tutto quello con cui Louis non ha mai osato sperare di essere ricompensato.  
“Lo so,” sbotta Louis in una risata acquosa, strofinandosi gli occhi con la manica. “Non lo facevo da anni, a dire il vero. È stato un errore in buona fede.” Ride di nuovo, imbarazzato.  
Anche Harry ride, ma è basso e silenzioso e suona come pioggia che sbatte su un tamburo.  
“Ma, ehm, Harry? Se lo vuoi davvero, mi piacerebbe ricominciare. Quest’estate, potremmo… annoiarci insieme, se vuoi.”  
Sembra un rischio, sembra come se Louis si trovasse su un precipizio da qualche parte, incerto su come sarà la caduta.  
Fortunatamente, non deve preoccuparsi troppo per quello perché Harry allora sorride davvero, per quanto piccolo sia.  
“Sì,” annuisce con dolcezza, porgendo il diario a Louis. Per un attimo, lo stringono entrambi. “Mi piacerebbe.”  
 

 

 

  
 

**Part Two**  
 _God Only Knows_ \---The Beach Boys

 

  
L’estate comincia piano piano. È costante, è lenta, è il sole che fa capolino da dietro gli edifici e porta aria calda e nuvole leggere.  
È Louis che fa passeggiate con Harry dopo la scuola. Camminate timide e tranquille che all’inizio sono lente, i loro piccoli sorrisi che si formano con cautela, quasi affaticati.  
È Louis che si trasferisce nel suo nuovo appartamento, fermo al centro della stanza vuota con Stan, sentendo uno strano e pungente orgoglio che non aveva previsto di sentire. È lui che manda un messaggio a Harry, rileggendolo tredici volte prima di premere finalmente il tasto ‘invio’.  
‘ _Ho preso il nuovo appartamento oggi :)_ ’ è tutto quel che dice e non si aspetta una risposta, perché le cose stanno andando lente tra loro. Ma ci vogliono circa due minuti prima che riceva un ‘ _È fantastico Louis :) Posso vederlo?_ ’ e gli cada il telefono dalle mani.  
“Tutto okay?” chiede Stan, divertito, mentre Louis arrossisce e si china per recuperarlo.  
“Sì sì, assolutamente. Uh. Harry potrebbe fare un salto, tutto qui…”  
E Stan sbuffa una risata, Louis arrossisce di più e la sua maglietta si incolla alla sua schiena e si sente l’inizio dell’estate.  
   
**  
   
Stan rimane solo il tempo di salutare Harry prima di defilarsi. “Il dovere chiama,” dice con un ghigno, e lascia Harry e Louis soli in questo nuovo appartamento vuoto. Ha un odore strano e ci sono delle macchie misteriose sulla moquette e ammaccature sui muri ma a Louis non importa, non quando è suo, non quando ha Harry lì con lui.  
“È tutto tuo, Lou,” Harry sorride lentamente, guardandosi attorno mentre piroetta sul posto. Sembra più se stesso oggi, più di quanto sia stato da quando è successo tutto. Spalle morbide, testa in su, maglietta dei Franz Ferdinand e Converse bianche e sporche. “Sono fiero di te.”  
Louis sente le parole nel suo petto mentre osserva Harry, dimenticandosi momentaneamente dell’appartamento. “Grazie. Anche io lo sono,” mormora, aspettando fino a che non incrocia il suo sguardo.  
Quando lo fa, sente il suo corpo riempirsi d’acqua perché Harry sta ancora sorridendo, nonostante stia guardando Louis. Conosce Louis, sa che cos’ha fatto, chi è, conosce tutti i suoi errori e i suoi casini, eppure lo sta comunque guardando, sorridendo, e le sue spalle sono ancora rilassate e i suoi occhi brillano sinceri.  
“Grazie,” dice Louis con la voce un po’ roca, in modo significativo.  
Per un attimo, il sorriso di Harry scema in qualcosa di più tranquillo, i lineamenti distesi e armoniosi. Poi annuisce in risposta.  
“Non c’è di che, Lou.”  
   
**  
   
L’estate è arrivata. Il tempo scorre. I giorni passano. Il sole sorge, il sole tramonta, le nuvole si addensano, le nuvole si allontanano, la pioggia cade. La luna sale, la luna scende. Giorni, settimane, un mese. L’estate passa e la vita va avanti e Louis ha un nuovo lavoro, un nuovo appartamento, e un telefono pieno di messaggi di Harry.  
“Sembra che l’universo sia dalla vostra parte,” osserva Zayn con serietà una sera dopo che Harry si è allontanato con Niall – probabilmente per lanciare sassi nel fiume. Stanno cazzeggiando all’aperto, le braccia madide di umidità e della notte fresca e nascente, scambiandosi sorsi da una bottiglia condivisa di economica vodka al melone, e nessuno è ubriaco ma sono tutti brilli e la luna sta sorgendo ed è molto, molto piena.  
Louis si lecca le labbra appiccicose, il sorriso che regna nell’osservare Harry allontanarsi, ridendo a qualcosa che sta dicendo Niall.  
Sembra tutto normale, sembra tutto semplice adesso. È il cuore dell’estate e le sue ascelle puzzano ma Harry lo chiama di nuovo ‘Mousling’ e Louis lo chiama ancora ‘Cucciolo’ e si vedono tutti i giorni, ascoltano ancora le loro canzoni al negozio, e potrebbero anche essere migliori amici, se Louis si fosse preso il tempo per pensarci. Non è lo stesso ma sembra _meglio_ di prima e Louis è innamorato, okay, ancora più innamorato di quanto ricordi, e Zayn è serio e riflette la luce lunare, indossando una maglietta umida e psichedelica e aspettando la sua risposta.  
“Sì, Fratello Carissimo,” sorride Louis, avvolgendo un braccio attorno al suo collo. Zayn lo lascia fare quando Louis lo trascina dietro Harry e Niall, seguendo la loro scia. Zayn puzza di erba e della birra che Niall ha bevuto poco prima. “Penso che l’universo sia dalla nostra parte.”  
Probabilmente è da stupidi esserne così sicuri, così fiduciosi quando sono ancora solo amici…  
Ma la luna è luminosa e l’erba è umida e il fiume luccica mentre si increspa a causa dei sassi che Harry e Niall stanno lanciando, quindi Louis immagina che non sia un problema in questo momento, non è un problema essere stupido e prematuramente fiducioso.  
Zayn sorride mentre cammina, un silenzioso orgoglio appoggiato sulle sue ciglia.  
   
**  
   
Alla fine, Louis parla con Liam.  
È un momento buio e incerto nella camera di Liam, così diverso dall’estate luminosa e allegra di Louis fino a quel giorno.  
Qui dentro è scuro e silenzioso, le finestre sbarrate, e tutto puzza di fumo stantio e vestiti sporchi. Lo stesso Liam non ha un aspetto migliore – è trasandato e apatico, la sua energica fiducia in se stesso da tempo spazzata via dalle sue membra e dalla postura. I suoi capelli non sono più perfetti, i suoi vestiti non sono più impeccabili e impregnati di Gucci. È solo un disastro di ragazzo.  
Per la prima volta, sembra davvero solo un _ragazzo_.  
“Liam, io e Harry siamo di nuovo amici,” dice Louis, appollaiato sul bordo della sua sedia, le braccia conserte. Non sa bene cosa dire. Stranamente, è pervaso da una sorta di cupa compassione, una malinconia inaspettata. Forse non dovrebbe essere inaspettata, però – dopotutto, non importa quanto fosse contorto, un tempo Louis e Liam erano amici. “Siamo usciti insieme tutta l’estate e sta… Be’, sta andando alla grande, ad essere sinceri. Sono ancora innamorato di lui e se mi volesse, tornerei con lui all’istante, quindi…” Louis fa spallucce, leggermente imbarazzato. Abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue mani; sono abbronzate ora. “Pensavo che dovessi saperlo. Voglio stare con lui.”  
“Lo so bene,” sbotta Liam in un sussurro, ma è più esitante che altro. Deve comunque notare la compassione nell’espressione aggrottata di Louis, perché quando sospira, le spalle si curvano mentre si siede sul suo letto, sfregandosi le mani sui suoi capelli troppo lunghi. “Senti, Louis…” Fa una pausa, sfregandosi ora gli occhi assonnati. “È tutto incasinato in questo momento, lo so.”  
“È sempre stato incasinato,” lo corregge Louis con calma, e Liam trasalisce per un attimo.  
Ma non ribatte. Invece, dice, “Sì, probabile, suppongo fosse così.” Suona così triste, affranto mentre fissa le mani posate sulle sue gambe, molli. Nude, vuote – nessun orologio. “Ma io… io ci tengo a te, lo sai,” aggiunge, così piano che Louis deve sforzarsi per sentire, piegandosi in avanti più che può.  
Che cosa ha appena detto?  
“Io ti…” Ma Liam non finisce, il viso inciso nella pietra mentre serra la mandibola, flette le dita. Con determinazione, non incontra gli occhi di Louis.  
Non è difficile immaginare cosa stesse per dire, però. È scritto chiaro e tondo sul suo viso, è scritto ovunque. Cazzo.  
Liam prova qualcosa per lui. Qualcosa di reale e autentico. Cazzo.  
Tipo…Sì, non c’è da stupirsi, considerando specialmente tutto quello che è successo. Non lo è. Quello che stupisce, tuttavia, è Liam che lo confessa, qui nel silenzio della sua stanza. Dopo che Louis gli ha appena detto di aver scelto Harry. Cazzo.  
“Liam…” comincia, improvvisamente rattristato, sommerso dalle emozioni.  
Non avrebbe mai voluto che succedesse questo. Dio, Liam è stato un coglione il più delle volte, ma Louis non avrebbe mai voluto che fosse… così. non doveva succedere…  
Liam però scuote la testa, evitando ancora il suo sguardo. “No. Sto cercando di superarlo, okay? Non voglio la tua pietà del cazzo.”  
“Non è pietà, amico,” replica Louis, brusco. “Non esattamente. È che mi sento uno stronzo. Non lo sapevo, okay? Non sapevo che tu–”  
Ma Liam lo mette a tacere con un’occhiata e Louis chiude la bocca.  
Liam sospira prima di parlare, lo sguardo che si abbassa di nuovo. “Senti, non ho intenzione di, tipo, compromettere la tua situazione con Harry, okay? È quello che sto cercando di dirti. Ho avuto un po’ di tempo per me stesso e ho più o meno messo a posto la mia vita. Riflettuto su tutta la situazione.” Alza lo sguardo, gli occhi scuri e frettolosi. “È stato tutto un casino. E non è solo colpa mia, non lo è, Louis,” dice aspramente. “Ma… mi sento… in colpa.”  
Cade un silenzio breve e attonito.  
Che cosa ha appena detto? Quel dannato Liam Payne, _Liam Payne_ , ha appena detto che si sente _in colpa_? _Si sente in colpa?_  
Louis lo fissa.  
“Ho capito che vuoi stare con lui,” continua Liam, basso e burbero. Scrolla le spalle, ostentando indifferenza mentre si raddrizza, dondolando le gambe oltre il bordo del letto. “L’ho capito. Non sono così stupido, l’ho capito. Non me ne frega un cazzo se voi due vi metterete insieme e vivrete felici e contenti, Cenerentola.” Il suo tono è pungente ma tutto nei suoi occhi e nella sua postura grida l’opposto, grida tristezza, e Louis sente uno strano senso di compassione nel guardarlo, le labbra contratte. “Ma.” E Liam si interrompe, respirando regolarmente dal naso prima di alzare lo sguardo su Louis, gli occhi decisi mentre dice le parole successive, determinato. “Ma io ci tengo tantissimo a te, Tommo, cazzo,” dice in modo aggressivo. E poi gli lancia un’occhiataccia e distoglie lo sguardo, le mani che tremano visibilmente.  
Ma Louis capisce.  
“Mi dispiace, Liam,” dice a voce bassa, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da lui.  
Povero, povero ragazzo. È tutto un gran casino…  
“Sì, be’,” borbotta Liam dopo un attimo, brusco. “Siamo entrambi piuttosto incasinati.”  
“Non avrei comunque dovuto incolparti per tutto,” dice Louis, deciso. “Mi dispiace per quello. Mi dispiace che l’abbia fatta passare come se fosse tutta colpa tua quando è stata anche altrettanto mia.” Fa una pausa, osservando Liam annuire a se stesso prima di continuare. “Lo so che tu agisci in modo diverso, Liam. Lo so che i tuoi genitori sono degli stronzi. Lo so che le cose sono incasinate. Lo so che hai delle cose da risolvere. Ma devi fare qualcosa per te stesso. Devi farlo, amico. Devi rompere gli schemi che ti sei creato da solo perché ormai non funzionano più.”  
Louis lo osserva, sperando in qualche segno di comprensione.  
Le labbra di Liam hanno uno spasmo – ma è tutto lì, davvero. “Forse,” dice, evasivo.  
E Louis sospira.  
Non può costringere Liam a fare niente, però. Tutto quello che può fare è scusarsi. E basta. Non ha alcun diritto di ‘salvare’ nessuno. ‘Non essere un eroe,’ come direbbe Harry.  
Medita sul pensiero. “Non avrei mai pensato che ti avrei fatto discorsi d’incoraggiamento,” ci scherza su, alzando lo sguardo.  
Liam sbuffa. “Già, neanche io.”  
Si scambiano uno sguardo, uno che sembra più familiare, prima che il sorriso di Louis svanisca. “Senti, lo so che quello che ti sto per dire mi garantirà un pugno in faccia…”  
“Allora non dirlo.”  
“Ma,” continua Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo in modo poco velato, “Lo farò comunque.” Le labbra di Liam si contraggono ma non protesta ulteriormente. “Lo so che le cose sono tutte incasinate tra noi. Ma Liam, siamo comunque amici. È un casino, non è normale, e c’è ancora un sacco di lavoro da fare, ma siamo comunque amici. E Zayn è comunque tuo fratello e ti ama sicuramente con tutto se stesso, quindi… Quindi se mai vorrai, tipo, uscire con noi o–”  
“Eh? Con te e Harry?” domanda Liam incredulo. “Sei consapevole del fatto che sia l’idea peggiore del mondo, vero? Il ragazzino probabilmente mi decapiterebbe.”  
“Harry non sa come decapitare le persone, Liam, quello è il mio campo,” Louis sdrammatizza facilmente, ma Liam lo sta ancora guardando male. “Senti, lo so che non è il massimo per te. Ma Harry è un bravo ragazzo, un vero spasso, e se mai volessi, che ne so… uscire con noi, o altro, penso che… Be’, penso che sarebbe fantastico.” Per un attimo cade un silenzio imbarazzato prima che Louis mostri un mezzo sorriso, sporgendosi per tirare delicatamente un pugno al braccio di Liam. “Non sei sempre un figlio di puttana, dopotutto. Sai essere molto affascinante, sai. Ci siamo divertiti insieme.”  
Con riluttanza, il viso di Liam si appiana. “Fottiti,” dice, ma senza convinzione. Fa una pausa prima che le sue labbra si dischiudano. “Forse,” cede, e sembra che sia il meglio che Louis possa ottenere.  
“Forse,” annuisce. “Mi piacciono i ‘forse’.”  
Liam fa spallucce.  
Sembra giusto andarsene allora, lasciare Liam ai suoi pensieri, quindi Louis si alza, la sedia che scricchiola dietro di lui. Si avvia verso la porta, sentendosi un po’ strano, un po’ confuso, prima che si volti all’improvviso, gli occhi che cadono sulla figura curva di Liam.  
“Ehi, Payno?”  
Liam alza la testa. “Sì?”  
“Riguardati,” dice Louis, più sinceramente che può. “Dico sul serio. E, quando sarai pronto, scrivimi, okay?”  
Ci vuole un momento, un momento in cui Louis si chiede se Liam risponderà mai, prima che finalmente annuisca.  
“Okay,” dice. “Okay, Tommo.”  
   
**  
   
Eventualmente, per miracolo, Liam manda un messaggio a Louis.  
‘ _Non ho intenzione di farmi fare le trecce ai capelli o tenervi per mano,_ ’ gli scrive un giorno, mentre Louis e Harry stanno facendo una passeggiata. Harry sta scattando foto alle farfalle, la sua voce che sprizza allegria. ‘ _Ma se volete fare qualcosa questo fine settimana, ci sono._ ’  
È più che sufficiente e Louis sorride.  
   
**  
   
“Sto cercando di portarmi dietro Liam,” Louis dice a Harry, appollaiato sul bancone del negozio mentre studia il retro di un album dei Beach Boys.  
Harry è impegnato a sistemare i dischi, una riga di sudore disegnata sulla sua maglietta color pesca. Fuori si muore di caldo e il negozio ha una ventilazione pessima; tutto sa di chiuso ed è opprimente e fastidioso. Rapidamente, lancia un’occhiata alle sue spalle. “In che senso?” domanda, le sopracciglia inarcate.  
Con nonchalance, Louis sbircia da dietro l’album tra le sue mani. “Sto cercando di… aiutarlo, sai. Farlo socializzare. Renderlo un po’ meno malvagio?” ci scherza su, notando la rigidità della postura di Harry mentre si raddrizza, voltandosi totalmente verso Louis.  
Com’era prevedibile, sembra infastidito, avvolgendosi attorno le mani incerte mentre sta lì in piedi, i ricci a infilarglisi nel naso, uno strato di sudore sulla fronte. Le sue labbra appaiono umide quando si imbroncia. “Ma ha una cotta per te,” protesta, e l’implicazione di queste parole…  
Louis cerca in ogni modo di non reagire o ingoiare la lingua o sentire uno sciocco barlume di speranza.  
Non è il momento, Tommo, non è il momento.  
“Questo lo so,” dice ragionevolmente, con calma, posando il disco sul bancone. “Ma Zayn è suo fratello e io ero suo amico, Harry. E credo che, se ricevesse un po’ di supporto o solo, tipo, persone dalla sua parte, persone con cui parlare… Potrebbe aiutarlo. Cioè, guardami,” dice, indicando se stesso. “Ero proprio come lui prima di incontrarti. A volte serve un’influenza esterna per tirarti fuori da te stesso, capisci?”  
Per un attimo, teme che Harry possa protestare, la linea dura tra le sue sopracciglia irremovibile.  
Ma poi Harry si addolcisce, sospirando mentre lascia cadere le braccia. “Hai ragione,” dice alla fine, mandando un sorriso riluttante in direzione di Louis. “È una buona idea.”  
Le parole sono ancora petulanti, però, e fanno ridere Louis. Le labbra di Harry si contraggono.  
“Sei troppo buono,” mormora Harry mentre scuote la testa, prima che sbocci improvvisamente un sorrisetto. “Il Mousling più piccolo e buono del mondo.”  
 Si scansa appena in tempo per evitare il disco dei Beach Boys lanciato verso di lui.  
   
**  
   
Lentamente, le cose cominciano a… sistemarsi. Iniziano a passare il tempo tutti insieme. È stato esitante, quieto, timido… Ma sono comunque riusciti a stare tutti nella stessa stanza e nessuno è ancora morto. Be’, è solo un po’ cupo.  
“Abbiamo iniziato a fare meditazione insieme,” dice Zayn con orgoglio, tirando una gomitata a Liam al suo fianco. Sono sul pavimento dell’appartamento di Louis – non l’ha ancora arredato, nonostante la fretta incessante di Harry. “Stiamo scoprendo noi stessi.”  
“Non è _vero_ ,” Liam arrossisce nonostante il sorriso sognante di Zayn.  
Harry scoppia a ridere mentre sta di fronte ai fornelli, mescolando dentro una larga pentola che ribolle sul suo viso arrossato, i ricci tirati indietro da una sciarpa che Louis gli ha regalato per Natale. Sta cucinando pasta per tutti mentre Zayn e Liam chiacchierano, Niall strimpella la chitarra, e Louis fa finta di aiutare – più che altro, sta solo rifornendo tutti di birra e sporcando Harry di sugo perché lo diverte il modo in cui gli strilla addosso come un gattino.  
“A dire il vero Liam ha un’anima meravigliosa,” chiarisce Zayn ignorandolo, la voce armoniosa e piena di fumo. “È più sfaccettato e complesso della maggior parte di noi, qui sulla Terra.”  
Liam sembra pronto ad uccidere. Harry reprime un sorriso. Louis sogghigna da dietro la sua bottiglia.  
Niall, d’altro canto, è completamente conquistato. “Vedi sempre le cose come sono davvero,” dice incantato mentre guarda Zayn. “Sei così in armonia.”  
Il complimento fa sedere Zayn più dritto, un leggero rossore a risalirgli dalle guance. “Lo sono,” concorda semplicemente nonostante la soddisfazione, e i due si baciano, con ribrezzo di Liam.  
Allora Louis ride, il che fa ridere Harry il che fa ridere Niall e così via.  
Il fatto è che… anche Liam sta ridendo. E le cose non sembrano più così cupe.  
   
**  
   
Il resto dell’estate sono loro – tutti loro.  
Liam è ancora un coglione, decisamente ancora un coglione, ma non è più malvagio, solo _tenero_ , ed è spesso vittima delle battute implacabili di Zayn e del suo tenero e palese affetto.  
“Sarò sempre dalla tua parte, Liam, perché ti voglio bene,” insiste sempre Zayn, abbracciandolo attorno alle spalle, e Niall ride fragorosamente con gioia, ribaltandosi sulla schiena nello sforzo, mentre Louis sbuffa e Harry rimane indifferente. Liam, ovviamente, diventa rosso fuoco.  
Diventa un’abitudine, comunque. tutti loro passano la maggior parte delle serate nell’appartamento di Louis (che, lentamente, ha cominciato a riempirsi – grazie a Harry e alla sua insistenza a rendere ogni cosa ‘accogliente’) ed è tutto così… bizzarro, in realtà. Non sembra la vita di Louis. Le cose sembrano insolitamente semplici e…  
Be’, non vuole portare sfiga.  
Specialmente non quando Harry finalmente invita Louis, solo Louis, di nuovo a casa sua.  
“Davvero?” Louis non può trattenersi dal chiedere, gelato sul posto. È notte fonda, probabilmente circa le due del mattino, e Louis è appena tornato dalla cucina, una ciotola di insalata improvvisata tra le mani – Harry aveva detto di avere fame ma di essere troppo pigro per muoversi. Quindi, naturalmente, Louis gli ha preparato uno spuntino perché ama da morire questo ragazzino e vuole ostentare il fatto di aver comprato del cibo vero. Proprio come il vero uomo che è.  
Harry, ovviamente, si illumina.  
“Davvero, davvero,” sorride a trentadue denti, allungando già le mani verso l’insalata.  
Stupito, Louis gliela porge, sentendo qualcosa di vivo tremolare nel suo stomaco.  
“Grazie, Harry,” non può trattenersi dal dire, felice e accaldato mentre si sistema accanto a lui, osservandolo abbuffarsi di spinaci.  
Sembra tutto così come _prima_ ed è travolgente.  
Harry deglutisce, rimanendo per un attimo in silenzio prima di allungare una mano, appoggiandola sul braccio di Louis. È elettrico, è bellissimo, e a Louis manca toccarlo, da morire.  
“Non devi ringraziarmi, Lou,” dice piano, le ginocchia nude che sfiorano quelle di Louis, la stanza silenziosa salvo per il ticchettio dell’orologio e il ronzio delle luci che allontanano la parte più oscura della notte.  
E sembra già _qualcosa_.  
   
**  
   
Louis potrebbe essere stato un po’ terrorizzato dal tornare a casa degli Styles, incerto su come avrebbero reagito.  
Ma Gemma e Anne lo accolgono a braccia aperte, i sorrisi grandi e sinceri. È travolgente, è adrenalinico, e Louis ricambia i loro abbracci senza alcun rimorso; gli era mancata la loro presenza, il loro profumo, il loro conforto, cazzo.  
Si sente dannatamente sdolcinato in questo momento.  
Si ritrova a scusarsi (nonostante loro non sappiano il perché – Harry non ha mai detto loro cosa sia successo esattamente) e loro lo accettano, lo stringono tutti insieme, ridono, e tutto torna come prima, senza difficoltà.  
È assurdo perché Louis non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbero arrivati a quel punto.  
Ma eccolo qui. Ed ecco Harry, che li osserva con le lacrime agli occhi, il sorriso ampio sul volto.  
Quindi Louis osa sperare.  
   
**  
   
Si avvicina la fine dell’estate.  
La pelle è più abbronzata, i muscoli sono più tonici, il corpo è esausto dallo stare alzati fino a tardi tutti i cazzo di giorni, dall’andare a troppi concerti e dal condividere fin troppe birre.  
Hanno anche più tatuaggi adesso. Louis non l’aveva accennato?  
“Facciamoci un tatuaggio coordinato,” aveva soffiato una notte Harry, affannato dalla corsa lungo le strade scivolose dalla pioggia. Lui e Louis avevano passato l’intera notte a camminare e parlare di niente, ridere di niente, prima che cominciasse improvvisamente a piovere, inzuppandoli da capo a piedi. Quindi, ovviamente si erano messi a giocare, saltando sulle pozzanghere e spintonandosi a vicenda mentre il cielo esplodeva sopra di loro e pioveva, pioveva, pioveva, incollando i capelli alle loro fronti.  
Poi si erano accostati sul bordo della strada, sotto la tettoia grondante di un negozio, rannicchiati mentre condividevano le cuffiette e ascoltavano “House of the Rising Sun” degli Animals, strizzando i loro vestiti. Ma poi Harry aveva premuto la sua bocca sull’orecchio di Louis, soffiando l’idea nel suo corpo come un gattino, e Louis aveva alzato la testa, interessato e divertito.  
“Lo vuoi fare davvero?” aveva chiesto serio, la pioggia che ancora gocciolava dalle punte dei suoi capelli.  
Il naso di Harry era rosa, le ciglia appiccicate insieme. Le sue labbra erano bagnate. “Sì,” aveva annuito con un sorriso sghembo, afferrando la mano di Louis. “Facciamolo. Ho sempre voluto farlo.”  
“Ma cosa ci facciamo?” era scoppiato a ridere Louis, stringendo saldamente la mano di Harry mentre cominciavano a correre per la strada, le risate a scivolare tra un respiro e l’altro.  
“Qualcosa che ha a che fare con la musica!” aveva gridato Harry sopra un tuono. “Oppure! Che ne dici di…” Allora si era fermato, voltandosi verso Louis, l’elettricità nei suoi occhi. “Che ne dici di una saetta?”  
Neanche a farlo apposta, il cielo aveva lampeggiato, seguito dal rombo di un tuono.  
“Perché? Perché sta diluviando?” aveva riso Louis, felice. Le loro mani stavano sgocciolando.  
“Noooo,” aveva canticchiato Harry, ma poi si era interrotto. “Be’, sì, anche per quello. Ma anche perché siamo entrambi i ragazzi che sono sopravvissuti!”  
Qualcosa si era agitato nel petto di Louis, qualcosa di grande e incredibile. “Okay,” aveva acconsentito, cominciando nuovamente a camminare mentre il sorriso aveva raggiunto i suoi lineamenti. “Assolutamente. I ragazzi che sono sopravvissuti,” aveva sogghignato.  
E avevano corso fino a raggiungere il calore del piccolo negozio di tatuaggi in Waterstreet, sgocciolando sul pavimento come i disastri dagli occhi raggianti che erano. Louis se l’era fatto sul polso destro, Harry su quello sinistro.  
“Adesso quando ci prenderemo per mano, saremo fatti di fulmini,” aveva sorriso Harry, i denti a fare capolino.  
Louis era così innamorato. “Rimarremo sempre giovani, rimarremo sempre fatti di fulmini,” aveva sorriso di rimando, spingendo le loro mani unite per aria, e Harry aveva riso più forte del tuono che li aveva circondati, illuminando il cielo più di quanto potesse fare qualsiasi elettricità.  
E quindi adesso, eccoli qui, i polsi tatuati che sbattono mentre camminano, fianco a fianco sotto il sole calante. Stanno così bene quando sono insieme. Ancora. Di nuovo – quel che è. Ma è così, sono sempre al massimo della felicità quando sono da soli (per quanto vogliano bene ai ragazzi) ed è…  
È la fine dell’estate ma non sembra una fine. Forse è un pensiero stupido, ma è quello che sembra.  
“Mi devo incontrare con Jo la settimana prossima,” dice Louis, calciando un paio di sassolini. Stanno camminando sulle rotaie del treno ora, la ghiaia che scricchiola sotto i piedi. “Mi sto cagando sotto.”  
“Andrà tutto bene, Louis,” replica Harry, la voce morbida nel sorridergli. “Voi due avete parlato praticamente ogni giorno. Ti ho sentito al telefono con lei – le vuoi bene. E anche lei ne vuole a te.”  
Louis fa spallucce. “Speriamo. Ma, senti un po’. Volevo chiederti una cosa.” Harry si volta a guardarlo, curioso. “Prima o poi… Ovviamente non adesso, chiaro, ma. Ehm. Be’, vorresti venire con me? E, tipo, incontrarla? Solo se vuoi,” si affretta ad aggiungere.  
Sorpreso, Harry sbatte le palpebre. “Non voglio intromettermi!”  
“No, non saresti un intruso,” lo rassicura Louis, gesticolando le parole con le mani. “Promesso. È solo che… non lo so. Mi piacerebbe che la conoscessi. E mi piacerebbe che lei conoscesse te.”  
Continuano a camminare, la ghiaia che scricchiola.  
“Sì,” Harry alla fine sorride, catturando gli occhi di Louis. C’è qualcosa che trabocca calore lì dentro, un luccichio di orgoglio e qualcos’altro, e Louis si prende un momento per assorbirlo, conservarlo tra le sue costole per sempre. “Sarei onorato di conoscere tua mamma. Grazie per avermelo chiesto. Mi piacerebbe moltissimo.”  
Arrossendo di gioia, Louis annuisce. “Figo. Bene.” Si schiarisce la gola, cercando di trattenere un sorriso mentre abbassa lo sguardo sui suoi piedi. “Tra l’altro, ho pensato che sarebbe stata una buona occasione prima che tu parta per l’università e venga trascinato via da tutte quelle persone fighe e interessanti.” Finge una risata, sperando che suoni reale.  
Perché, okay. Louis potrebbe essere un po’ preoccupato per la partenza di Harry per Brenton. Solo un po’. Ma è egoista e lo sa, quindi sta fingendo che non sia importante, okay? Va tutto bene.  
Tuttavia, Harry si zittisce, una strana espressione sul viso. “Ecco, Louis, uhm. A proposito di questo…”  
Le sopracciglia si uniscono, Louis si ferma. “Sì?”  
Il comportamento di Harry è strano, comunque, anche mentre parla, le parole lente e caute, lo sguardo basso sulle sue mani mentre si gira verso Louis. “Be’… okay. Allora, non ero sicuro di volertelo dire, quando… è successo tutto.”  
Louis fa una smorfia, le scuse sulla punta della sua lingua, ma Harry solleva una mano. “Non devi continuare a scusarti, Lou,” mormora, un sorriso che fa capolino. “Non più.”  
È totalmente falso ma propaga comunque piacere attraverso il petto di Louis.  
“Be’, il fatto è che,” continua Harry, sospirando. “La sera dell’annuncio, della cerimonia? Sì, be’, avevo intenzione di rifiutare il posto alla Brenton.”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre. “Cosa?”  
“Già,” Harry annuisce, tornando a guardare le sue mani. “Perché, tipo, mi avevi fatto realizzare di volere qualcosa di diverso. Capisci? Perché prima, cercavo solo di salvare le apparenze, più o meno. Facevo solo le cose per gli altri piuttosto che per me stesso. E… be’, non ero felice. Non ho mai voluto davvero andare alla Brenton per me stesso, Louis. Ed ero assolutamente convinto della mia decisione, l’avevo anche accennato a mia mamma…” Si interrompe un attimo prima di continuare, gli occhi bassi. “Ma poi avevo scoperto tutto e ho pensato che avrei dovuto accettare, allora. Perché, be’, non riuscivo a pensare lucidamente e perché… Non ero sicuro che _fosse_ la scelta migliore, dopotutto.” Mordendosi il labbro, alza la testa. “Ma il giorno dopo ho finito comunque per rifiutare.”  
Rifiutare. Harry ha rifiutato la Brenton. Harry non voleva andare alla Brenton. Tutto il gioco era stato fatto in modo che Liam potesse entrare in quella cazzo di dannata Brenton e _Harry non voleva andare alla Brenton_. Harry ha _rifiutato_ la Brenton.  
Harry non andrà alla Brenton.  
Ma porco cazzo.  
“Aspetta,” rantola Louis, osando, osando, osando sperare. “Quindi se tu non ci vai… Questo significa che hanno offerto il posto a Liam?”  
“Sì,” risponde Harry, le sopracciglia inarcate. “Ha accettato. Inizia il prossimo anno… Non te l’ha detto...?”  
Liam andrà alla Brenton. Ma che diavolo. Ma porco diavolo.  
“No,” dice Louis debolmente, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Presumo… forse è un tasto dolente tra noi.”  
“Oh. Be’, è vero…” dice Harry timidamente, gli occhi ancora su Louis; fa una pausa prima di continuare. “Ma, uhm. Praticamente, quello che sto dicendo è che non andrò all’università. Non subito, almeno. E… ed è grazie a te, solo perché tu lo sappia.”  
Stordito, Louis trova il suo sguardo. È deciso e intenso, smontando Louis pezzo per pezzo.  
Harry non partirà.  
“Non partirai,” dice Louis a voce bassa, ogni cosa che finalmente va al proprio posto. “Non andrai alla Brenton.”  
Lentamente, un sorriso sboccia sulla bocca di Harry. “No,” brontola, scuotendo la testa. È così carino con quella sciarpa, i fiori che si mescolano ai suoi ricci castani, che scendono a boccoli. È così carino, è così bello, _non partirà_. “No, non ci andrò.”  
Speranza. Louis sente la speranza.  
“Ne abbiamo passate tante, Louis…” dice poi Harry e Louis si concentra nuovamente su di lui nonostante la parata nella sua testa, notando il modo in cui si sta mordicchiando il labbro, il modo in cui si sta spostando da un piede all’altro. Sembra nervoso.  
Il sole sta tramontando. I grilli friniscono.  
“È che sento di conoscerti davvero,” continua prima che Louis possa rinsavire, possa metabolizzare il tutto in questo momento. “E sento che tu conosci me. Siamo migliori amici e ci siamo sostenuti a vicenda in momenti, tipo, davvero cruciali. E voglio ringraziarti per questo. Lo so che la nostra storia non è perfetta… Ma penso che siamo ancora meglio per questo motivo. Più forti di–”  
“Ma io mi sento ancora in colpa,” lo interrompe Louis, mantenendo finalmente il ritmo, recuperando il discorso. “Vorrei essere stato onesto con te–”  
“Ma non ha più importanza,” insiste Harry con calma, facendo un passo avanti. Louis si blocca. “Il passato è passato, okay? E lo so che con questa frase mi sono già dato la zappa sui piedi una volta, ma lo penso davvero. So chi sei, Louis Tomlinson. Ti conosco. E sei meraviglioso. La mia vita è quella che è per merito tuo. E… Non potrei mai perdere tutto questo, Lou. Non potrei mai perdere te.”  
Non può essere vero. L’ha detto sul serio? L’ha fatto? Di sicuro, non può essere vero.  
Louis si sente girare la testa, inebriato dai raggi del sole che sfiorano l’orizzonte, sfiorano la morbida pelle delle braccia di Harry. È bellissimo in questo momento, mentre fissa Louis in quel modo, ed è così vicino che Louis riesce a sentire il suo profumo, riesce a ricordare cosa si prova a premere il suo corpo contro il suo e, semplicemente, _combaciare_.  
Prima che possa cambiare idea e perdere la sua spavalderia, Louis afferra le mani di Harry.  
Arrossendo totalmente, Harry sorride mentre lo guarda, sorride più felice di come Louis l’abbia mai visto, forse.  
“Harry Styles,” comincia lentamente, la voce che già cattura l’aria che Harry sta respirando delicatamente nella sua direzione. “Il mio cucciolotto.”  
Harry sorride a trentadue denti, gli occhi che brillano; che sia la luce del sole o l’emozione, Louis non ne è del tutto sicuro.  
“Lo so che in questo momento siamo entrambi esausti e probabilmente puzziamo. E lo so che la mia pelle probabilmente è completamente bruciata e i miei capelli sono un casino per aver nuotato in quel losco tratto del fiume in cui ci siamo imbattuti – quello in cui ho insistito che fosse sicuro nuotarci, nonostante la tavoletta del cesso galleggiante.” Harry ride, forte e un po’ bagnato, le mani che stringono leggermente quelle di Louis. “Ma mi stavo chiedendo… se magari avevi voglia di uscire con me qualche volta?” Fa una pausa. “E lo so che non ho nessun diritto di chiedertelo dopo tutto quello che è succ–”  
Ma Harry lo interrompe. Perché Harry lo bacia.  
E non è per niente esitante e Louis non mette in discussione la sua fortuna, si limita ad avvolgere le braccia attorno al collo di Harry e ricambiare il bacio con ogni fottuta emozione che ha tenuto a bada per i precedenti tre mesi, con sicurezza e fiducia proprio come il ragazzo tra le sue braccia.  
“Sì,” esala Harry quando alla fine si separano, i nasi che ancora si sfiorano; nessuno dei due si allontana e Louis vuole piangere, i suoi sensi riempiti dall’emozione, da ogni aspetto di Harry, il suo Harry, la sua _casa_. “Sì, uscirò con te.”  
E, in un attimo, ogni pizzico di colore nel mondo diventa più luminoso, più reale. Persino il terreno esplode di vita.  
Qualcosa sta decisamente gonfiando il cuore di Louis fino a riempire tutto il suo corpo.  
“Okay, figo,” soffia Louis, concedendosi di sorridere tanto quanto riesce. È enorme e fa quasi male ma non riesce a trattenerlo – non adesso. “Bene, allora. Che ne diresti di uscire con me in questo momento?”  
A quello, Harry scoppia a ridere, scambiando aria con Louis perché le loro fronti si stanno ancora sfiorando, perché sono così vicini e sono _loro_ , sono ancora _loro_ , e sembra ancora la cosa giusta. _Funziona_ ancora, funziona ancora meglio di prima e Louis non ha mai pensato che fosse possibile, non ha mai osato pensarlo.  
“Ti posso corteggiare per bene?” domanda, pazzo di gioia, di sollievo, dalle cose impossibili che diventano possibili che stanno riempendo i suoi polmoni. “Voglio corteggiarti. Voglio portarti fuori in questo momento, davanti al mondo intero, e non mi interessa se facciamo entrambi schifo, perché ti amo–” Si blocca, portando una mano sulla sua bocca. “Oops. Forse non l’avrei dovuto dire al primo appuntamento.”  
“Ti amo anch’io. Oops!” Harry sogghigna nel portare la propria mano sulla sua bocca. “Forse neanche io avrei dovuto dirlo al primo appuntamento.”  
“Eh,” Louis fa spallucce mentre si sorridono l’un l’altro, le mani che scendono contemporaneamente. “Qual è il senso di vivere se devi fingere tutto il tempo?”  
“Esatto,” Harry sorride a trentadue denti. “Niente più finzione.”  
Ed è una promessa.  
Intrecciano le loro mani, le saette allineate mentre cominciano a camminare lungo la strada, ogni cosa sincronizzata e che combacia, la loro pelle sudata ancora umida mentre il sole continua a scendere, le stelle si svegliano, e il mondo si inchina ai loro piedi.  
“ _Vivere è la cosa più rara al mondo. La maggior parte della gente esiste, e nulla più._ ”


End file.
